100 façons de dire je t'aime
by Lili76
Summary: Défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. En 100 petits textes, des moments volés dans les relations qui se nouent et se dénouent à Poudlard. La naissance des sentiments, une amitié, puis peut être un jour l'amour... HPDM - Drarry
1. Chapter 1

**Nouveau défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron... Voici le premier OS d'un recueil qui devra à terme en compter 100 sur le thème : "100 façons de dire je t'aime".**  
 **J'ai choisi de raconter une seule histoire sous forme d'instantanés, de petits moments volés.**

 **Élément imposé : prompt "Garez-vous ! Laissez-moi conduire un peu"**

* * *

Les choses étaient résolument étranges. C'était jour de rentrée. L'été se terminait doucement, et l'automne commençait tout juste à déployer ses ors.  
Dans la voiture vieillissante d'Arthur, Harry s'entassait à l'arrière avec Ron, Ginny, Hermione et, de façon plus surprenante, Drago Malefoy.

Ils étaient entassés les uns contre les autres, si serrés qu'il n'était pas possible d'éviter le contact. Le silence était lourd, que ce soit à l'arrière ou à l'avant, où Arthur était au volant et plus curieusement Severus Rogue sur le siège passager.

Harry sourit en voyant les deux adultes s'ignorer avec soin. Rogue était crispé sur son siège et son masque d'impassibilité se fissurait par moments, quand la conduite d'Arthur se faisait... expérimentale.

Il regarda du coin de l'oeil Malefoy. Il lui avait laissé la place entre la portière et lui-même, pensant qu'il serait plus à l'aise qu'entre deux Gryffondor. Malgré tout le blond à ses côtés était raide.  
Il avait un air impassible que Harry savait être de façade.

Les choses étaient en train de changer. Les choses étaient surréalistes.  
Harry avait en quelque sorte obligé Malefoy à accepter son aide. Il l'avait coincé un soir dans un couloir de Poudlard, alors que le Serpentard faisait sa ronde de préfet. Ils s'étaient battus, violemment. Puis épuisés, ils s'étaient assis face à face. Et avaient parlé. Longtemps.

Le petit matin les avaient trouvé, face à face toujours, silencieux. Ils n'étaient pas devenus miraculeusement les meilleurs amis, mais Drago avait fini par avouer qu'il n'adhérait pas aux idéaux stupides de Voldemort et de ses parents.  
Harry lui avait tendu la main. Le Serpentard avait hésité, mais... un drôle d'espoir était né au fond de lui.

Harry, satisfait, n'avait pas attendu. Il avait immédiatement été mettre Dumbledore au courant. L'après-midi même, Drago était dans le bureau de son parrain, qui lui avoua qu'il était un espion depuis des années. Ce fut sûrement ça qui le convainquit en fait.

Et après un été Square Grimmaud, en compagnie d'Harry le plus souvent, il se retrouvait dans une voiture moldue, en compagnie de ceux qu'il avait toujours détesté. Ces fichus Gryffondor pleins de bons sentiments, prêts à se sacrifier en un geste héroïque.

Mais le jeune homme devait avouer que son été n'avait pas été si mauvais après tout. Sa mère lui manquait un peu, mais il s'en accommodait. Narcissa n'avait jamais été une mère très démonstrative et Molly Weasley - à sa grande horreur - avait décidé de le prendre sous son aile. La cohabitation avec Harry s'était révélée surprenant. Ils s'étaient battus, hurlé dessus, mais pas autant que ce qu'ils auraient pu penser l'un et l'autre. Ils en étaient venus à établir un genre de trêve prudente.

Drago croisa le regard amusé d'Harry alors que la voiture pilait brutalement une fois de plus, alors qu'un cycliste coupait la route.  
Severus sursauta et verdit légèrement, crispant ses mains un peu plus sur le siège.

Les deux anciens ennemis - et pas tout à fait amis - échangèrent à nouveau un regard. Cette fois-ci, l'impassibilité de Drago laissa place à un léger rictus. Le rictus s'élargit en sourire et Harry laissa échapper un léger ricanement quand Severus hurla soudain un "Stop !' retentissant.

Hermione plongée dans un livre malgré les secousses et l'espace exigu sursauta, pinça les lèvres et referma le lourd volume en haussant un sourcil curieux.  
Ron en entendant le ricanement de son meilleur ami lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.  
Arthur, au cri de son passager, avait appuyé sur l'accélérateur par réflexe. Le maître des potions eut une grimace horrifiée avant de s'exclamer :  
 **\- Garez-vous ! Laissez-moi conduire un peu...**

Arthur pila, déboîta et se stationna sur le côté de la chaussée pour se tourner vers son passager, l'œil rond.  
\- Vous savez conduire ?

Le maître des potions marmonna une phrase inintelligible et Arthur soupira avant de descendre pour laisser la place à Severus Rogue sous l'œil horrifié de Drago et d'Harry.  
Les deux garçons avaient entendu les quelques mots marmonnés d'un air colérique.

"Non. Mais ça doit pas être bien compliqué"

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... merci !  
A très vite pour le second volet de cette nouvelle série !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici donc le second volet des 100 façons de dire je t'aime...**

* * *

La rentrée avait eu lieu à Poudlard et les choses avaient repris comme avant. Tout du moins en apparence.  
Les rivalités entre maisons n'avaient pas changé. Gryffondor et Serpentard s'affrontaient toujours, les insultes fusaient de la même façon qu'avant.

Mais une fois la nuit tombée, après le couvre feu, deux silhouettes se retrouvaient parfois dans un couloir désert et s'asseyaient face à face.

C'était ce même couloir où tout avait commencé, où ils s'étaient battus jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Certains soirs, ils restaient face à face, silencieux. D'autres soirs, ils parlaient. De tout, de rien. De leurs vies. De leurs rêves. Ils évitaient soigneusement le sujet de la guerre, conscients que ce qui les avait rapproché pourraient les séparer définitivement.

Pour se donner rendez-vous, parfois un regard suffit. D'autres fois, c'est un petit mot, passé discrètement.  
Hermione était au courant, bien entendu. Quoi qu'elle puisse en penser, elle ne critiquait jamais. Elle évitait soigneusement le sujet, comme si elle n'avait pas encore pris de décision au sujet de cette relation étrange. Cette non-agression, cette non-amitié.  
Harry hochait la tête quand elle lui murmurait un "soit prudent" les soirs où il sortait en douce.

Ce jour-là, Harry avait un cadeau pour Drago. Il avait hésité un long moment, gardant son cadeau dans sa poche, le gardant dans sa paume jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sa chaleur.  
Il avait senti le regard interrogateur d'Hermione sur lui, mais il l'avait ignorée, espérant qu'elle n'essaierait pas de lui poser des questions. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

C'était pourtant rien, juste une babiole, pour le surprendre. Il espérait lui tirer un sourire, parce qu'ils avaient besoin de se changer les idées.  
La veille une attaque de Mangemorts avait eu lieu à Pré-au-lard, et la Gazette avait publié une longue liste de victimes. Les témoignages avaient décrit la présence d'un homme qui correspondait à Lucius Malefoy et alors qu'ils prenaient connaissance de l'article, leurs regards s'étaient croisés.  
Harry avait senti son cœur se serrer en voyant l'air perdu de Drago et en avait haï les parents de son camarade.

Il n'avait rien fait, rien dit, parce qu'il savait que Drago le prendrait mal. Il ne voulait ni pitié ni sauvetage. Il s'était contenté de soutenir son regard, essayant de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.

Puis il avait trouvé ce petit objet, et il avait pensé à lui immédiatement. Il avait laissé passer la journée, s'obligeant à ne pas penser à ce qui alourdissait sa poche. Mais au réveil, le lendemain matin, il s'était demandé à quel moment il pourrait le lui donner.

Il prit sa décision sur un coup de tête, comme à son habitude. Ils étaient tous dans la Grande Salle et Harry venait de se servir un peu de purée quand il avait levé la tête.

L'air désemparé de Drago lui fait l'effet d'un coup dans l'estomac. Soudain, il n'avait plus si faim et il décida qu'il lui donnerait son cadeau le soir même.  
Il ne quitta pas le jeune homme des yeux jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne lève les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent, puis Drago hocha discrètement la tête pour lui donner son accord.  
Rendez-vous était pris.

Le reste de l'après-midi s'était étiré en longueur et il n'avait pas été très attentif aux cours. Il avait passé son temps à jouer avec l'objet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si nerveux après tout.

Le soir, il avait eu du mal à cacher son impatience. Il sut que Hermione l'avait démasqué lorsqu'elle plissa les yeux en le fixant. Il lui sourit l'air le plus innocent possible. Il prétexta être fatigué pour s'éclipser dans le dortoir. Il se changea rapidement, ôtant son uniforme pour le troquer contre un jean et un tee-shirt. Il se glissa dans son lit, remontant son drap jusqu'à son menton pour cacher le fait qu'il était habillé, dissimulant la carte des Maraudeurs et sa cape d'invisibilité à ses côtés.

Lorsque Ron monta se coucher, il l'appela doucement, et Harry prit soin de rester sans réactions. Ron n'insista pas et peu de temps après ses ronflements retentirent dans le dortoir.

Harry s'obligea à rester immobile près de cinq minutes supplémentaires avant de se lever, de se couvrir de la cape et de prendre la carte. En silence, il rejoignit la salle commune, sombre et déserte. Sortir de la tour Gryffondor et rejoindre leur couloir fut un jeu d'enfant.

Drago était déjà là, adossé au mur, les yeux fermés. Harry s'installa face à lui en silence, et l'observa, essayant de deviner comment il allait.  
Le Serpentard dut sentir qu'il était observé puisqu'il soupira et se redressa.  
\- Tu voulais me voir ?  
Harry acquiesça sans répondre. Devant son manque de réaction, Drago insista.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour te donner ça.  
D'un geste adroit, il lui lança l'objet qui avait pris la chaleur de son corps. Drago leva la main et l'attrapa sans effort.  
Il l'examina un long moment en silence, avant de lever les yeux vers son vis à vis avec un regard perplexe.  
\- Un caillou ?  
\- Une Pierre de Lune. Grise.

Drago fronça les sourcils, essayant probablement de chercher à quoi un tel objet servait. Harry cru bon de donner plus d'explications.  
\- Ça m'a fait penser à toi.

Le froncement de sourcils du Serpentard s'accentua, provoquant un léger rire chez Harry.  
\- Sa couleur. Elle a la couleur de tes yeux.

Drago rougit légèrement en détaillant la petite pierre polie qui avait la couleur de l'argent. Il la tourna entre ses doigts, admirant comment elle retenait la lumière des bougies, puis referma son poing dessus en un geste possessif.

\- Merci.

Harry sourit, soulagé que son cadeau soit accepté et soulagé d'avoir tiré un léger sourire de Drago. Il s'adossa contre le mur plus confortablement et il se laissa aller en arrière, profitant d'un moment paisible. Le silence face à lui lui indiqua que Drago avait probablement fait la même chose.

Leur présence mutuelle les rassurait quelque part, ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans cette guerre. Et Harry sourit doucement en se disant que finalement, plus le temps passait, plus Drago Malefoy devenait un ami pour lui...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voici la suite, tout doucement, où les relations se construisent...**

* * *

La première sortie de l'année de Pré-au-Lard avait failli être annulée à cause des récentes attaques de Mangemorts. Mais finalement, le Ministère avait envoyé une large délégation d'Aurors, et le Ministre en personne avait demandé à ce que la sortie soit maintenue.  
Dumbledore avait protesté, refusant que ses élèves ne servent d'appâts, mais en pure perte.

Ainsi, sitôt sortis de déjeuner, les élèves ayant l'autorisation s'étaient rassemblés dans le hall de Poudlard.

A peine arrivés, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient dirigés vers les Trois Balais, où ils s'étaient installés à une table un peu à l'écart. Harry restait silencieux, le regard dans le vague, tandis que Ron et Hermione se disputaient. Hermione ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à son ami, vaguement inquiète.

Harry était en fait aux aguets, attentifs aux conversations l'entourant et aux bruits qu'il entendait. Il craignait une nouvelle attaque et savait que Voldemort avait ordonné que Drago Malefoy lui soit amené.

En apprenant la nouvelle, le Serpentard avait légèrement pâli mais avait haussé les épaules en gardant un air indifférent plaqué sur le visage. Si Harry n'avait pas appris à le connaître depuis quelques semaines, il n'aurait pas remarqué la peur dans les yeux gris.

Harry avait espéré que Drago ne viendrait pas à Pré-au-Lard. Mais lorsqu'il était descendu avec Ron et Hermione, le Sepentard était là, se tenant droit, ignorant tout ce qui l'entourait avec un air d'ennui profond.

Et maintenant, il était là, installé aux Trois Balais, se concentrant pour écouter autour de lui de peur qu'une attaque ait lieu. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu simplement dire qu'ils allaient suivre Drago. Il savait très bien de quoi ça aurait eu l'air.

Il sursauta en sentant la main froide d'Hermione se poser sur son bras. Elle avait l'air franchement inquiète et il se morigéna d'avoir été aussi peu attentif envers la discussion de ses amis. Autant oublier le fait de ne pas attirer l'attention d'Hermione !

Il sourit d'un air contrit avec un regard qu'il espérait être le plus innocent possible. Il savait bien entendu qu'il faudrait plus pour qu'Hermione n'ait plus de soupçons, mais il ne pouvait guère faire plus pour l'instant.  
Avant qu'il ne puisse se justifier, l'objet de ses préoccupations entra dans la Taverne en compagnie de Blaise Zabini. Les deux Serpentard étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre et chuchotaient furieusement.  
Harry fronça les sourcils. Un soupir agacé d'Hermione le fit légèrement rougir. Elle avait intercepté son regard.

A leur grande surprise à tous les trois, Drago et Blaise vinrent s'installer à leur table. Ron s'empourpra, bégaya. Harry le retint d'un geste et finalement le rouquin soupira avant de se lever à moitié.  
\- Je... vais chercher des Bièraubeurres pour tout le monde.

Blaise se leva brusquement comme s'il était mu par un ressort.  
 **\- Non, non, non, c'est moi qui régale !**

Il fila à toute vitesse, comme s'il était poursuivi par un Détraqueur.  
Les trois Gryffondor le regardèrent partir avec les yeux écarquillés.

Harry jeta un bref regard à Drago qui souriait calmement.  
\- Il veut demander protection.

Hermione sourit, Harry resta impassible à fixer Drago avec intensité et Ron se rassit sur sa chaise, brusquement.  
\- Il a peur de votre réaction, je préfère vous prévenir.  
\- Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, tout va bien se passer.

Blaise revint avec les chopes et les distribua autour de la table, évacuant les regards. Il s'assit et fixa sa bièraubeurre d'un air morne.  
Drago fixa Harry du regard, essayant de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Le jeune homme soupira, et s'adressa à Blaise.  
\- Zabini ? Tu veux nous rejoindre pour botter le cul de Voldemort.

Blaise sursauta violemment et son teint vira au gris. Hermione recracha sa gorgée de bière en toussant, fusillant Harry du regard - il allait probablement recevoir un sermon sur l'indélicatesse.  
Harry l'ignora, content de voir une lueur d'approbation dans les yeux gris de Drago.

Blaise se redressa et reprit une contenance.  
\- Tu peux faire quelque chose ?  
\- Je peux t'offrir une protection.

Blaise passa les mains sur son visage. Puis il haussa les épaules.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix après tout. Je ne veux pas être marqué.  
\- Il te suffit de le dire à Dumbledore et il fera en sorte de te mettre en sécurité. Tu seras hébergé dans un lieu protégé.

Le grand noir se leva, puis poussa légèrement sa choppe vers le centre de la table.  
\- Bien.

Harry sourit. Il était heureux d'avoir autant insisté pour sauver Drago. Il était sûr que le jeune homme cachait une personnalité bien plus complexe que le petit snob prétentieux qu'il montrait à tout le monde.  
Il avait fait un pari risqué, qui n'avait pas plu à tout le monde au sein de l'ordre du Phénix. Il savait qu'il s'était mis beaucoup de monde à dos, mais ils avaient suivi parce qu'il était Harry Potter... Pour une fois que sa célébrité pouvait servir à imposer ses idées...

Maintenant, ce qu'il avait prédit commençait : il avait donné comme argument que Drago n'était pas le seul élève de Poudlard, enfant de Mangemorts, à ne pas vouloir suivre la voie de Voldemort. Il avait prédit que d'autres élèves tourneraient le dos à Voldemort, réduisant le nombre de ses alliés potentiels.

Il sourit largement à Drago, espérant qu'il comprendrait qu'il le remerciait, tandis que ce dernier se levait pour suivre son ami.

La voix d'Hermione le ramena à la réalité.  
\- Harry ? Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?  
Il lui sourit.  
\- Le premier pas vers la victoire...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voici la suite de ce marathon d'OS pour la Gazette des bonbons au citron... (Venez nous rejoindre, on a pas de bonbons mais on a des défis sympas !)**

* * *

Harry était encore une fois de plus en retard. Il fallait dire que ces temps-ci, il passait beaucoup plus de temps à se promener la nuit dans les couloirs qu'à dormir.

Hermione lui avait lancé un regard noir quand il avait débarqué dans la salle commune habillé à la va vite, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude, des cernes violacés lui mangeant le visage. Il lui avait retourné un regard qu'il espérait le plus innocent possible, avec un air étonné.  
Elle avait soufflé d'agacement, secoué la tête en marmonnant avant d'attirer un Ron encore endormi à sa suite.

Et maintenant, Hermione les traînait à un rythme d'enfer dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle. Harry trottinait pour ne pas se laisser distancer tout en essayant de se rhabiller un peu plus convenablement.

Il laissa juste sa cravate détachée - il n'avait jamais été doué pour les nœuds - en croisant les doigts pour qu'Hermione ne prenne pitié de lui avant le début des cours et ne le lui fasse pour lui éviter une remarque ou une retenue.

Toute la colère d'Hermione pour ses escapades nocturnes et son manque d'attention ne pouvait obscurcir son humeur. Ces derniers temps, il se montrait particulièrement optimiste.

Ces derniers jours, de plus en plus de monde venait grossir les rangs de ses alliés. Après Drago puis Blaise, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bullstrode avaient promis leur soutien. Millicent avait également assuré du soutien de ses parents, qui n'avaient jamais été de fervents défenseurs de Voldemort.  
Les tensions entre les maisons s'étaient apaisées, et Harry avait fait passer le message au sein des Gryffondors de se montrer plus ouverts envers leur camarade.  
Drago avait probablement eu la même idée, même s'ils n'en avaient pas parlé, parce que les deux maisons cohabitaient plutôt bien. Il n'y avait plus d'agression, juste une réserve prudente.

Les lions et les serpents s'observaient, attendant de voir.

Les professeurs les regardaient comme s'ils étaient des bombes sur le point d'exploser, s'attendant visiblement à une reprise des hostilités ou à un mauvais coup commun. Seul Dumbledore gardait sa bonne humeur et semblait totalement satisfait de la situation.

Ce qu'Harry n'avait pas conscience c'est qu'il était à la source de tous ces changements. Ou plutôt, lui et Drago en étaient la cause.

Quand ils étaient revenus à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année, la surprise avait été générale de voir que les deux anciens ennemis ne s'attaquaient plus. Pire encore, personne au sein de leurs maisons ne put témoigner les avoir entendu se plaindre de l'autre ou insulter l'autre.

Au fil des jours puis des semaines, certains avaient noté leur décontraction quand ils étaient ensemble, leurs échanges de regards.

L'apaisement des relations entre leurs deux figures emblématiques avait naturellement calmé les tensions entre les maisons.

Malgré tout, Hermione, qui avait été une des rares à pester contre les rancunes idiotes, ne semblait pas contente. Plus exactement, elle était à la fois inquiète et en colère. Harry parvenait à esquiver son amie, utilisant Ron comme bouclier.  
Étrangement, Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir parler de ce qui lui posait problème devant leur ami. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi, après tout ils ne se cachaient rien, mais il profitait de la situation.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, Harry attrapa un bol de lait et commença à boire tranquillement. De temps en temps, il jetait un œil vers la table des Serpentard, inquiet de ne pas voir Drago.  
Hermione se leva suivie de Ron. Harry lui fit signe qu'il les rejoignait, il n'avait pas tout à fait terminé. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel mais entraîna Ron en maugréant.

Harry soupira en ce disant qu'il allait vraiment devoir lui parler pour qu'elle se détente un peu. Il pourrait peut être prendre les devants...

Il termina de manger avant de quitter la Grande Salle, se rendant compte que Drago n'était pas venu manger. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'une main attrapa son bras et l'attira dans un couloir désert.  
\- Nerveux, Potter ?

Harry sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Hermione est de mauvais poil.

Drago ne répondit pas comme si sa phrase avait un sens dans leur semblant de conversation. Il attrapa la cravate d'Harry.  
 **\- Viens ici. Laisse-moi arranger ça.**

Harry sourit, ravi.  
\- Potter... Tu es conscient qu'à ton âge tu es sensé être capable de t'habiller seul ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi... Tu sais que je me suis toujours débrouillé jusqu'ici ?

Draco ricana.  
\- Ça se voit...  
Sous l'ironie évidente de la remarque, Harry lui donna un coup de coude agacé.

En chahutant gentiment, ils se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours.

Face au silence soudain, ils levèrent la tête, surpris.  
Gryffonfor et Serpentard les regardaient arriver ensemble, discutant et chahutant comme des amis, comme si c'était quelque chose de normal.  
Ils échangèrent un bref regard tout en rougissant, pris sur le fait.

Drago fit un léger clin d'œil à l'intention d'Harry avant de se retourner vers leurs camarades en levant un sourcil interrogateur.  
\- Un problème ?

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cette (longue) série d'OS ne respecte pas le canon. J'ai choisi de ne pas mentionner d'année, ni d'éléments marquants pour pouvoir exploiter pleinement les possibilités offertes par les merveilleux personnages de JK Rowling.**  
 **J'ai pris conscience que je n'avais jamais précisé ce point et je m'en excuse.**  
 **Dans mon univers, Harry n'a pas encore vaincu Voldemort. Sirius n'est pas mort : il est toujours fugitif cependant. Rémus appartient à l'ordre et est professeur de DCFM.**

 **J'apporterai des précisions au fur et à mesure de mes publications, quand il y en aura aussi besoin (ou en cas de questions).**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Harry attendait la visite de Sirius, impatient. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis de longs mois et parfois, les lettres n'étaient pas suffisantes pour pouvoir parler de tout.

Harry avait besoin de se blottir dans les bras de Sirius, et de se sentir réconforté.  
Il était toujours entouré, de beaucoup de personnes qui ne voulaient que son bien. Des gens qui donnaient des conseils sur sa façon de vivre, parce qu'il était trop précieux pour être blessé ou pour pouvoir être laissé sans surveillance.  
Toutes ces personnes n'étaient pas de sa famille et ne voyaient en lui que le Sauveur. Il était leur arme de guerre pour mettre fin à une guerre qui durait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Il y avait bien sûr l'exception de Molly Weasley, qui le traitait comme un fils. Mais malgré sa gentillesse et toute la tendresse qu'elle pouvait lui apporter, elle n'était pas vraiment de sa famille. Elle était la mère de son meilleur ami, et même si Molly le considérait comme un autre de ses enfants, Harry ne pouvait pas se confier à elle.

L'étreinte de Molly était parfois comme celle d'une mère, mais une mère de laquelle il n'aurait pas été si proche. Il osait espérait que si sa mère n'avait pas été tuée, il aurait eu une relation bien plus proche avec elle. Il espérait qu'il aurait pu lui confier ses secrets et ses doutes, parler de ses inquiétudes et peut être de ses premiers émois.

Sirius était le seul adulte duquel il se sentait proche de cette façon. Il était son parrain, mais il le considérait tout autant comme un grand frère. Sirius était un adulte mais qui le comprenait aussi bien que ses amis.

Sirius n'aimait pas qu'il soit considéré comme une arme. Il n'aimait pas plus qu'il ne puisse pas vivre une vie d'adolescent ordinaire.

Il aurait préféré que son filleul ait une adolescence normale et insouciante. Il aurait aimé lui apprendre à être un maraudeur, imprudent au possible.

Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter à chaque instant pour le fils de James et Lily. Mais il semblait que Harry ait un don certain pour se retrouver dans des situations où sa vie était directement menacée.

Ces points étaient sujet à dispute entre Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore. Le vieil homme ne démordait pas du rôle essentiel de Harry et voulait qu'il soit enfermé pour sa sécurité. Sirius et Rémus hurlaient leur frustration de voir le fils de leur meilleur ami traité ainsi, alors qu'il mériterait beaucoup plus.

Les deux anciens maraudeurs venaient donc à tour de rôle voir Harry, s'assurer qu'il tenait le coup. Lui remonter le moral en lui parlant de ses parents et des maraudeurs.  
Rémus était toujours plus raisonnable que Sirius. Après tout, il était professeur de Défense contre les force du mal, et il prenait son poste particulièrement à coeur.  
Sirius ricanait et se moquait de lui et de son sérieux soudain, alors qu'à son époque il avait fait partie des pires canailles de Poudlard...

Quand Sirius Black débarqua dans la chambre d'Harry, il fut agréablement surpris. Son filleul était pour une fois détendu et joyeux. Il parlait d'un ton taquin qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu.  
Il sursauta en voyant l'autre garçon face à Harry. Les yeux gris et les cheveux blonds ne le trompèrent pas : il se trouvait face au fils de Lucius Malefoy.  
Les deux garçons discutaient amicalement, et étaient seuls.  
Sirius cligna lentement des yeux essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Harry ? Tu as le fils Malefoy dans ta chambre.

Loin de s'en formaliser, Harry se mit à rire.  
\- Malefoy, tu ne connais pas Sirius ton... cousin je crois ?  
\- Petit cousin, Potter. Et non, on ne s'est jamais rencontré.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche et la referma brutalement, plus perturbé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.  
Harry fit mine de ne pas voir sa détresse.  
\- Rémus ne devrait pas tarder. Il est à Poudlard et il m'a dit que tu lui manquais.

Sirius acquiesça lentement et examina Harry d'un air perdu. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et avant d'avoir pu réaliser, Sirius se trouva pris dans l'étreinte solide de Lunard. Ce bon vieux Lunard, qui sentait la forêt et le grand air, et qui était capable de le réconforter quelques soient la situation.  
\- Harry. Monsieur Malefoy.

Drago étira ses lèvres mince en un léger sourire.

Sirius se tourna vers Rémus.  
\- Lunard. Il y a un Malefoy dans cette pièce.  
\- Il se trouve qu'il est ami avec notre Harry, Patmol.  
Sirius émit un couinement perturbé.

Rémus rit et s'excusa auprès des deux adolescents.  
\- Sirius est moins théâtral habituellement, mais... il s'est souvent battu avec Lucius. Ils n'ont jamais réussi à s'entendre vraiment.

Drago regardait les deux hommes avec fascination, semblant se rendre compte qu'ils avaient connu son père adolescent.

Harry se leva pour enlacer Sirius, et l'homme rendit son étreinte à son filleul. Ils purent échanger des nouvelles, et même si Sirius jetait des regards méfiants à Drago de temps à autre, il s'était suffisamment décrispé pour donner des nouvelles de l'ordre.

Leur entrevue dura peu de temps, ils étaient toujours pressés par la sécurité. Sirius était toujours un fugitif aux yeux de la loi, après tout... Mais Harry souriait largement et ses yeux verts pétillaient de joie quand Sirius se leva.  
Drago observa son petit cousin et nota qu'il avait l'air plus joyeux et plus détendu qu'en arrivant - avant de l'avoir vu dans la pièce. Il eut un instant de jalousie en pensant à son propre parrain, qui bien qu'il soit protecteur ne possédait pas cette chaleur.

Il salua poliment les deux hommes qui s'apprêtaient à partir et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait, remerciant mentalement Harry de l'avoir inclus dans sa vie. Même si les étreintes et embrassades ne lui étaient pas destinées, il était traité correctement. Bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait espéré.

Il observa Harry enlacer Sirius avec affection à nouveau, et entendit le professeur Lupin parler à son ami.  
\- Allez Patmol. Viens. Je te raccompagne chez toi.

Les deux hommes disparurent et Harry revint s'asseoir face à lui, les yeux légèrement humides.  
Drago aurait pu faire une remarque sur le sentimentalisme trop développé des Gryffondor mais à la place, il choisit de repartir sur la conversation qu'ils avaient avant l'arrivée de Sirius et de Remus.  
\- Et donc, tu me disais être certain de me battre cette saison encore, Potter ?

Harry lui adressa un sourire soulagé, et le Serpentard sentit une chaleur inhabituelle envahir son cœur.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Merci !**


	6. Chapter 6

Les vacances d'automne étaient arrivées et pour une fois, Harry n'était pas resté à Poudlard.  
Harry, Drago, Blaise, Hermione, Ron et Ginny avaient directement été conduits Square Grimmaud.

Harry n'aimait cette maison sinistre que lorsque Sirius était présent. Et pour une fois, son vœu avait été exaucé.  
Sirius se terrait Square Grimmaud depuis près d'une semaine, et les attaques de Mangemorts de plus en plus violentes et de plus en plus fréquentes lui promettaient une réclusion longue et pénible.

Aussi, lorsque les Weasley avaient été conduits au quartier général de l'ordre pour y être placés en sécurité, Harry avait sauté sur l'occasion en plaidant pour son ami Ron, "qui aimerait probablement profiter de ses parents".  
Drago, qui avait assisté à la scène était resté impassible, mais avait été pris d'un fou rire mémorable quand ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls.

Harry l'avait regardé avec un air d'incompréhension totale, avant de saisir que son petit numéro de manipulation était en cause. Il avait légèrement rougi en haussant les épaules.

Si Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient ravis de voir les Weasley ainsi que Sirius, les deux Serpentards étaient plus mesurés. Drago n'était pas vraiment inquiet parce qu'il avait déjà rencontré son petit cousin, mais il n'avait pas oublié les regards suspicieux ou carrément haineux qu'il avait reçus durant l'été. Blaise quand à lui, n'était pas sûr d'apprécier être plongé dans l'univers de Harry Potter de façon aussi intensive.

Une sorte de rêve s'était progressivement établie entre les six adolescents. Hermione avait fini par se calmer pour se contenter d'observer Harry quand elle pensait qu'il ne la voyait pas. Harry savait qu'elle n'en avait pas terminé avec lui, qu'elle attendait juste le bon moment pour avoir ses informations, mais il avait décidé qu'il n'avait pas à craindre son amie...  
Ron prenait la situation avec une décontraction suspecte. Lui habituellement si virulent envers Drago semblait avoir décidé de l'ignorer et il ne parlait absolument pas de la situation. Harry soupçonnait Molly de l'avoir mis en garde voire menacé. Il n'y avait que Molly pour que Ron soit aussi docile.  
Ginny... Ginny faisait probablement la tête. Harry ne lui avait jamais beaucoup porté d'attention, mais depuis le début de son amitié avec Drago, il ne lui parlait pratiquement jamais. A peine une salutation quand ils se croisaient.  
Drago avait cessé toute provocation. C'était probablement le plus gros changement. Il restait la plupart du temps silencieux, ne bavardant qu'avec Harry. Parfois, il travaillait avec Hermione et la jeune fille semblait avoir révisé son opinion à son sujet. Il évitait les Weasley, parce qu'il y avait eu trop d'années de moqueries pour que ça puisse être oublié aussi facilement.  
Blaise était celui qui était le plus perdu. Il n'avait jamais été un meneur, il n'avait jamais vraiment pris part aux blagues de Drago. Il lui était arrivé de rire de ses plaisanteries douteuses mais n'avait jamais été au-delà.  
Il avait été inclus dans les "indésirables" en tant que Serpentard. Quand Drago l'avait convaincu de demander l'aide de Harry, il avait été persuadé que ces fichus Gryffondors allaient le ridiculiser.  
Au lieu de quoi, il avait été inclus dans leur cercle de façon presque naturelle. Il se trouvait régulièrement à jouer aux échecs avec Ron Weasley, à rédiger ses devoirs entre Hermione et Ginny. Il ne passait que peu de temps avec Harry, parce que ce dernier passait tout son temps libre avec Drago.  
Parfois, il s'éveillait en sursaut la nuit, convaincu d'être devenu fou et d'avoir été interné à Sainte Mangouste. Surtout les jours où il pensait avec satisfaction qu'il aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec ses nouveaux amis. Il adorait regarder Hermione et Ron flirter en ricanant avec Ginny. Il appréciait les rares moments d'échange avec Harry, parce que le Gryffondor parvenait toujours à lui faire sentir qu'il était important pour lui, au même titre que ses amis.  
Il avait toujours pensé que ses parents pourraient le sacrifier au Lord pour se sauver eux. Mais il était persuadé que Harry ne le sacrifierait jamais. Il n'accorderait jamais plus de prix à sa propre vie, bien au contraire. Il serait prêt à se livrer pour sauver n'importe lequel d'entre eux...  
Harry prenait la situation avec une décontraction totale. Il avait cessé de chercher pourquoi sauver Drago Malefoy avait eu cette importance. Mais maintenant qu'il était à ses côtés, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. S'il avait pu sauver son pire ennemi à Poudlard, alors tout se passerait bien : il était convaincu qu'il pourrait sauver tout le monde.  
C'était cette idée qui le faisait se sentir si bien. Oublié le poids des responsabilités. Il était sûr de gagner cette guerre, parce qu'il avait sauvé Drago des griffes de Voldemort. Le Serpentard avait accepté de le rejoindre en toute connaissance de cause, et ils devenaient amis.

Arrivés à Square Grimmaud, Ginny entraîna Blaise à sa suite pour lui trouver une chambre. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient partis à la recherche de Sirius pour le saluer, tandis que Severus Rogue avait retenu Drago pour discuter avec lui.

Le remue-ménage se prolongea jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, jusqu'à ce que Molly Weasley ne rétablisse le calme en criant tout en sortant sa baguette.  
C'est donc épuisés que tout le monde alla se coucher.

Blaise se réveilla aux aurores. Il était le premier à ouvrir les yeux et il savait qu'il n'était pas encore 6h. Il se leva en silence et passa un peignoir sur son pyjama, puis sortit doucement dans le couloir.  
Il descendit les escaliers jusqu'à arriver face à la porte d'entrée et s'assit sur les marches froides, se souvenant qu'il adorait s'asseoir en bas des escaliers du manoir Zabini quand il était petit. Il était là depuis un moment quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
Le parfum de fruits rouges le renseigna sur la personne qui venait de le rejoindre.

\- Déjà levée ?  
\- J'avais plus sommeil. Et toi ?  
\- Je me lève toujours tôt.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Non. J'ai juste horreur d'être dans un endroit inconnu. ça va passer.

Ginny laissa échapper un rire amusé.  
\- Tu as faim ?  
\- Pas spécialement. Je mange plus tard habituellement.  
\- Tu es un garçon d'habitudes, Blaise.  
\- Nous sommes comme ça, nous les Serpentard. Terriblement organisés.

La jeune fille frissonna et Blaise passa son bras sur ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui. Elle semblait minuscule dans ses bras, mais elle se lova tout de suite contre lui, comme si c'était sa place.

Un grattement de gorge les fit sursauter. Ginny devint écarlate tandis que Blaise essayait de se faire le plus discret possible.  
\- Papa !  
\- Et bien jeunes gens ? Que faites-vous donc ici ?

Ginny lui offrit son plus beau sourire.  
\- Nous sommes réveillés papa. Mais toi ?  
\- Et bien, Ginny, je vais travailler. Ta mère a préparé le petit déjeuner, vous devriez aller manger tous les deux. Ou retourner dans vos chambres vous reposer.

Ginny rougit à nouveau mais ne répondit pas. Arthur Weasley descendit les quelques marches qui restaient et Blaise le salua d'un signe de tête.  
\- **Passez une bonne journée au travail** , Monsieur.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Il paraîtrait que c'est le week-end... Il m'a paru nécessaire de fêter ça en publiant non pas un mais deux OS... Oui. Deux. Et voici le second!**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

Les vacances Square Grimmaud étaient bien moins excitantes que ce qu'ils avaient pensé. Les journées s'étiraient, interminables, sans qu'ils n'aient le droit de sortir.  
Les adultes allaient et venaient, pressés, n'ayant jamais le temps. Ils avaient des missions, des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de distraire des adolescents désœuvrés.  
Aussi, ils se retrouvaient souvent à errer dans la grande maison sinistre, de plus en plus agacés par la situation.  
Hermione avait élu domicile dans la grande bibliothèque et passait son temps à profiter des ouvrages rares et précieux des Black.  
Ron harcelait ses amis pour jouer aux échecs. C'était le plus souvent Blaise qui se laissait convaincre, jouant sous l'œil attentif de Ginny.  
Harry et Drago erraient dans la maison, parfois ensemble, mais le plus souvent séparément, essayant d'éviter les parties d'échecs, les envies de révisions d'Hermione ou l'inquiétude affectueuse de Molly.

Ce matin-là, les deux garçons avaient entamé un jeu de poursuite. Drago s'était levée avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il était si inhabituel qu'il ne sourit de cette façon que tout le monde l'avait remarqué.  
A chaque fois que son regard croisait Harry, son sourire s'élargissait.

Un grand sourire, légèrement moqueur mais dépourvu de méchanceté.

Tout le monde l'avait remarqué bien entendu. Hermione avait haussé un sourcil surpris avant de hausser les épaules, décidant que - bien qu'amusant - l'événement ne devait pas retenir son attention.  
Ginny et Blaise échangèrent un regard amusé. Harry les surprit à échanger quelques mots et à se taper dans la main, signe qu'ils venaient - encore - de parier l'un contre l'autre.  
Ron, tout en subtilité, se fit un plaisir de faire remarquer la bonne humeur de Drago. Puis, à chaque fois que le regard du blond passait sur son meilleur ami, il gratifiait Harry d'un coup de coude très peu discret.  
Harry grognait, agacé, ce qui amusait aussi bien Ron que le reste de la tablée.  
Sirius puis Rémus étaient passé en coup de vent dans la cuisine pendant leur déjeuner et avaient surpris leur manège. Ils avaient froncé les sourcils sans commenter puis avaient haussé les épaules jugeant qu'ils avaient plus intéressant à faire que surveiller des jeux d'adolescents.

A peine la dernière bouchée dans la bouche, Drago avait quitté la table à la vitesse de l'éclair, suivi de peu par Harry.  
Et depuis, le blond évitait le brun avec un talent certain.

Sauf qu'au bout de plusieurs heures, Harry ne riait plus de la plaisanterie. Il avait pensé au départ qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, mais le comportement de Drago commençait à lui faire penser que le Serpentard se moquait de lui, comme avant le début de leur amitié.  
Certes ses sourires n'avaient pas été méchants, il n'avait fait aucune réflexion.

Mais il continuait à fuir, évitant à la fois Harry et leurs amis. Quand Harry avait débarqué dans la bibliothèque pour exiger des explications de la part de Blaise, le métisse avait haussé les épaules d'un air désolé en lui jurant qu'il n'était au courant de rien.

Harry avait donc commencé une fouille systématique de la maison, en grommelant d'agacement, pestant contre tout et tout le monde. Il reprochait à Sirius de ne pas avoir fait l'équivalent d'une carte des Maraudeurs pour sa maison familiale, il reprochait à Kreattur d'être un elfe aussi obtus en refusant de lui répondre. Il répondait sèchement aux portraits qui exigeaient d'un air hautain des explications sur ce remue-ménage.

Mais malgré ses efforts, Drago restait introuvable, et personne ne semblait l'avoir vu.

Finalement, en entendant une porte claquer dans la maison, Harry se mit à courir dérapant dans les couloirs. Il savait exactement où s'était caché le blondinet : la seule porte qui grinçait de cette façon était celle conduisant à la cave.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'y engouffra, descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse au risque de s'y rompre le cou.

Il trouva Drago au fond de la cave, presque acculé. Le Serpentard soupira mais ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage.

\- Malefoy.  
\- Potter.  
\- Et si tu partageais ta bonne humeur ?

Drago haussa les épaules d'un air impassible.  
\- La bonne humeur n'est pas un crime, si ?

Harry le fusilla du regard, à bout de nerfs. Son agacement amusa Drago, et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un ricanement amusé.

Harry se recula et croisa les bras d'un air décidé.  
\- Tu sais quoi, toi et moi, on ne sortira pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas craché me morceau. Et crois moi j'ai tout mon temps, Malefoy.

Drago soupira et observa son vis-à-vis. Il avait appris à connaître ce fichu survivant, et il savait qu'il était incroyablement têtu et buté.  
Il laissa passer quelques longues secondes, provoquant un haussement de sourcil d'Harry, avant de soupirer à nouveau et de rendre les armes.

\- Bien.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- J'ai rêvé de toi la nuit dernière.  
Drago s'empourpra. Il n'aurait pas pensé que cette simple phrase sonnerait de cette façon. Harry avait rougi lui aussi et évitait son regard.  
Drago reprit rapidement, pour dissiper tout malentendu.  
\- C'était pendant un match de Quiddich. Et dans mon rêve, j'ai réussi à te battre et à attraper le vif d'or devant toi. Ce qui m'a fait sourire toute la journée a été ta réaction dans mon rêve. Tu te comportais comme un enfant gâté à qui on a arraché son jouet...

Harry, yeux écarquillés, resta un instant bouche bée.  
\- Tu m'as fait courir toute la journée après toi pour un rêve stupide comme ça ?  
\- Hey ! Je ne t'ai pas obligé à me courir après, Potter !  
\- J'ai cru que tu te moquais de moi... D'ailleurs tout le monde l'a cru...

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Malefoy ! Blaise et Ginny ont parié un truc...

Le Serpentard eut un sourire rusé.  
\- Dans ce cas... Autant ne rien leur dire. Ils seront pris à leur propre jeu.

Les deux anciens ennemis échangèrent un regard complice, puis le même sourire fleurit sur leurs lèvres.  
Ils avaient un accord.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Merci**


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voilà la suite !**

* * *

Il y avait eu une attaque de Mangemorts ce matin-là.  
Toute la maisonnée du 12 Square Grimmaud avait été réveillée en sursaut par des cris et les claquements de la porte d'entrée.

Les six adolescents s'étaient aussitôt réveillés et levés, descendant à la cuisine en courant pour savoir ce qui se passait.  
Une Molly Weasley échevelée mais parfaitement calme les accueillit et leur servit un petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.

Harry posa le premier la question qui leur brûlait tous les lèvres.  
\- Molly... Que se passe t'il ?

Molly soupira en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon.  
\- Une attaque. Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça.

Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets qui n'échappèrent pas à la martriarche. Elle soupira en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, montrant pour un bref instant son inquiétude et sa fatigue.  
\- Le chemin de Traverse a été attaqué. Pour l'instant, l'ordre est sur place pour... aider. Donc il ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter ou d'imaginer des choses.

Les adolescents continuèrent à manger, toute bonne humeur envolée.  
Drago restait tête baissée, mangeant lentement et en silence.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Il savait que son père était un Mangemort haut placé et qu'il serait probablement à la tête de l'attaque qui avait lieu en ce moment même.  
Et Lucius Malefoy était dépourvu de pitié. Drago était certain que son père n'aurait aucune hésitation à tuer.

Dans une autre vie, il n'aurait pas éprouvé le moindre sentiment à cet égard. Il aurait juste "oublié" que son père était un criminel.  
Mais ces gens qui étaient face à la baguette de son père étaient ceux qui lui avaient tendu la main et qui l'avaient accueilli sans rien attendre en retour.

Il leur devait beaucoup, à commencer par sa liberté. Tous ces gens, ces membres de l'ordre n'avaient pas hésité à se mettre en danger pour l'aider, alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu un geste ou un mot gentil pour eux avant tout ça. Grâce à eux, il ne porterait jamais la marque infâme.

Il avait gagné des amis, et c'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Il avait eu des relations, imposées par son père. Des camarades, qui avaient reçu la même éducation que lui.  
Mais il n'avait jamais eu d'amis prêts à l'aider, sans rien attendre en retour. Des amis qui se préoccupaient de son humeur, avec qui il pouvait rire ou plaisanter.

Ces vacances étaient les meilleures qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il n'y avait pas le luxe ou le confort auquel il était habitué, mais il y avait bien plus de chaleur humaine qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de recevoir au cours de sa vie.

Il sentait son estomac se nouer à l'idée que Remus, Sirius ou Monsieur Weasley ne soient blessés par son père ou l'un de ses amis. Il se sentirait aussi mal pour n'importe quel autre membre de l'ordre. Mais ces trois là étaient ceux qui lui avaient fait le meilleur accueil. Ils lui avaient donné le bénéfice du doute au lieu de le juger.

Molly Weasley posa une main sur son épaule et la lui pressa en un geste de réconfort en déposant devant lui un verre de jus d'orange frais comme il l'aimait. Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier devant cette attention, alors même que son mari faisait probablement face à son père à ce moment précis.

Il la remercia d'une voix hésitante et termina de manger en silence. Ses camarades semblaient être dans un état d'esprit à rester calme, car le repas fut silencieux se matin-là.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, Molly les envoya dans le petit salon.

Ils s'installèrent tous sur le canapé et les fauteuils, devant la cheminée, en silence. Et l'attente commença.  
Longue, éprouvante pour les nerfs.

Quand la porte d'entrée claqua et que des voix se firent entendre, ils se redressèrent, aux aguets. Personne ne bougea, attendant d'être sûrs.  
Drago fixait le feu, incapable de croiser le regard des autres.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre et d'un seul coup, la pièce fut emplie de bruit et de personnes.  
Un groupe entra, soutenant Remus, qui semblait blessé. A ses côtés, une jeune femme lui hurlait dessus, visiblement furieuse.  
Tout le monde se leva mais Drago fut le premier à se présenter face à Remus.  
\- Professeur ! Venez ! Prenez ma place !

L'homme se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qu'avait occupé Drago avec un soupir.  
Le calme revint alors qu'il prenait la parole.

\- Merci Drago. Ce n'est rien... A peine une égratignure.  
\- Remus Lupin ! hurla la jeune femme dont les cheveux passèrent par toute une palette de couleurs. A quoi pensais-tu ?

L'homme grogna d'un air agacé mais ne répondit pas.  
La jeune femme continua, hors d'elle.  
\- Si tu refais quelque chose d'aussi stupide, je te tue moi-même !

Face au regard interrogateur des personnes présentes dans la pièce, le professeur étouffa un rire qu'il réprima rapidement sous le regard furieux de la jeune femme.  
\- J'ai juste intercepté un sort avant qu'il ne touche Tonks...

La jeune femme grogna d'un air sombre.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée espèce d'idiot !  
\- Tonks...  
\- Ne dis pas un mot de plus !

Nullement impressionné par la colère de la jeune femme, le professeur gloussa.  
\- Tu restes quand même une Auror exceptionnelle Tonks.

Harry mit fin à la dispute qui menaçait de s'envenimer.  
\- Que s'est il passé ?

Arthur lui répondit.  
\- Une attaque près de Gringotts. Un petit groupe.  
\- Y'a t'il eu... d'autres blessés ?

L'hésitation d'Harry n'avait échappé à personne.  
\- Aucune victime et pas d'autre blessé.

L'homme mit une main sur l'épaule de Drago.  
\- Détends toi mon garçon. Tu n'es pas responsable des actes de ton père.

Tonks leva les yeux vers lui en plissant les paupières.  
\- Malefoy ?  
Le jeune homme hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer. Contrairement à ses craintes, la jeune femme se détendit immédiatement et lui sourit.  
\- Je suis ta cousine ! Narcissa est la sœur de ma mère.

Ce fut un Drago muet d'étonnement qui se laissa entraîner à l'extérieur de la pièce par une Tonks volubile, visiblement ravie de rencontrer un membre de sa famille.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


	9. Chapter 9

Les vacances avaient pris fin. Sur le chemin du retour, les six adolescents avaient décidé de ne plus cacher leur nouvelle amitié, espérant que d'autres Serpentard comme Pansy et Millicent puissent décider de trahir Voldemort.  
Blaise avait été celui qui avait hésité le plus, mais encouragé par Ginny, il avait reconnu que les choses seraient plus faciles si leurs relations n'étaient plus secrètes.

Après avoir vécu tous les six ensemble pendant près de quinze jours, il allait leur être compliqué d'afficher une indifférence qu'ils ne ressentaient plus. Autant agir comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire Square Grimmaud.

Malgré tout, ils étaient heureux de retrouver leurs maisons et leurs camarades. Hermione était la seule qui avait hâte de retrouver les cours et les devoirs, sans compter la bibliothèque de Poudlard, bien plus riche que celle de la maison de Sirius.

Si voir Ginny Weasley déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de Blaise Zabini en plein milieu de la Grande salle avant d'aller rejoindre la table des Gryffondor avait déchaîné les passions, ce ne fut rien en comparaison de la suite.

Quand Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy entrèrent en discutant ensemble, penchés l'un vers l'autre, le silence fut immédiat et assourdissant.

Harry se redressa, surpris, et regarda autour de lui, avant de rougir violemment. Il murmura quelque chose à Drago avant de se diriger à grands pas vers sa table, tête baissée, essayant d'oublier que tout Poudlard l'observait.  
Pour sa part, Drago rejoignit sa table avec un air indifférent, ignorant royalement les regards posés sur lui.

Bien entendu, pour ceux qui avaient appris à le connaître, il était évident que le jeune homme n'était pas aussi détaché de tout qu'il ne le paraissait. Seule la crispation de ses longs doigts sur ses couverts alors qu'il remplissait son assiette trahissaient sa nervosité.  
Mais il était un Malefoy et en tant que tel il était habitué à cacher ses sentiments.

Les conversations reprirent petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit trop occupé à manger pour commenter les rapprochements étranges entre lions et serpents.

Drago observait l'agitation inhabituelle à la table des Gryffondor, la crispation visible de Harry et la colère de Hermione. Ron et Ginny lui tournaient le dos, mais il pouvait noter leurs grands gestes à certains moments, pouvant laisser penser qu'ils étaient eux aussi furieux.

Puis, Harry se leva et quitta rapidement la Grande Salle. Drago nota qu'il n'avait pas attendu le dessert alors qu'il adorait la tarte à la mélasse.

Blaise se pencha vers lui.  
\- Nos amis lions passent un sale quart d'heure.  
\- Mais... Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'ils sympathisent avec les méchants serpents que nous sommes...

Drago nota l'air amer de Blaise et lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.  
\- Tu regrettes ?  
\- Non ! Pas leur amitié en tous cas. Juste... d'avoir accepté de le rendre public. Je pensais qu'ils s'en prendraient à nous, pas à eux.  
\- Blaise... ça n'a aucun sens !  
\- Tu n'as pas remarqué le défilé qui a eu lieu depuis le début du repas près d'Harry ? Je dirais que les élèves bien pensants de Poudlard sont venus s'assurer qu'il n'était pas ensorcelé par nos soins. Ou qu'il n'était pas devenu fou. Ou les deux en même temps va savoir !

Drago fronça les sourcils.  
\- Mais... On ne se dispute plus depuis un moment pourtant !  
\- Drago... Ne plus se disputer et devenir proche c'est différent.

Drago sembla comprendre d'un coup.  
\- Oh.

Blaise secoua la tête, et choisit de céder à l'amusement de voir son ami aussi perturbé.  
\- Drago. Toi et moi, on se connaît depuis longtemps ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu sais que nous sommes amis.  
\- J'avais cru comprendre.  
\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Drago soupira.  
\- Je... Je suis inquiet à l'idée que mon père puisse tuer quelqu'un que nous avons rencontré pendant les vacances. Je veux dire, avant je savais qu'il y avait une guerre, mais je ne connaissais personne. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que ces gens sont proches de nous et...  
\- Hey... ça ne sert à rien de t'en faire. Tu n'es pas responsable des actes de tes parents, pas plus que je ne lui suis de ceux des miens. Et, les membres de l'ordre... Ils sont doués. Bien plus doués que les larbins de Tu-sais-qui.

Drago eut un léger sourire.  
\- Merci.

Blaise lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
\- Je vais enquêter auprès d'une certaine rouquine, pour savoir ce qui s'est passé précisément.

Drago hocha la tête, amusé. Blaise ne perdait jamais une occasion de passer du temps avec Ginny Weasley...

Le jeune homme prépara une assiette et se leva, quittant la Grande salle à son tour.

Ses pas le dirigèrent vers le couloir qui avait été à l'origine de tout, celui où il s'était battu avec Harry des mois auparavant. L'endroit où il avait accepté la main tendue d'un garçon sur qui reposait l'avenir du monde sorcier depuis sa naissance.

Harry y était bien entendu. Assis sur le sol, dos contre le mur, tête baissée. A cet instant, il avait juste l'air d'un adolescent normal, fatigué, effrayé et en colère à la fois.

Drago eut un léger sourire triste, en se disant que l'état d'esprit de Harry était probablement en rapport avec le rejet de leur amitié par les autres élèves.  
\- Hey Potter ?

Harry ne leva pas la tête. Il grogna pour faire comprendre qu'il avait attendu mais rien de plus.

Au lieu de s'installer face à lui comme à son habitude, Drago se laissa souplement tomber à côté de lui.

Il poussa l'assiette garnie d'une généreuse part de tarte à la mélasse vers Harry.  
\- Tiens. J'ai gardé un morceau pour toi.

Harry redressa la tête et l'observa un long moment avant de lui sourire.  
\- Merci.

Drago haussa les épaules, souriant lui aussi. Il était heureux pour une fois d'être celui qui aidait.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


	10. Chapter 10

Les jours passaient, monotones.

L'étrange amitié Serpentard - Gryffondor avait fini par ne plus attiser la curiosité. Surtout depuis que Harry furieux avait menacé un Serdaigle de lui jeter un sort après que ce dernier se soit proposé pour le "débarrasser de la vermine".  
Celui-qui-avait-survécu était entré dans une rage noire et ses hurlements avaient résonné dans le hall de Poudlard.  
Suite à cet incident, il avait arpenté les couloirs d'un pas rageur pendant quelques jours et personne n'était plus venu le voir pour lui poser des questions sur son subit rapprochement avec Drago.

Le Serpentard ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfait de la tournure des événements. Qu'Harry le défende avec autant d'enthousiasme avait changé le regard des autres sur lui. Il n'était plus Drago Malefoy fils de Mangemort, il était devenu Drago ami d'Harry Potter.  
Quelques mois auparavant, il aurait probablement mal prit cet état de fait. Mais les quelques jours de vacances Square Grimmaud avait soudé l'amitié du petit groupe.

Un mois passa pendant lequel les seuls événements avaient été les matchs de Quiddich. Si Harry et Drago étaient devenus amis au quotidien, pendant les matchs ils avaient gardé leur rivalité d'antan et donnaient le meilleur d'eux-même pour battre l'autre.  
Quand ils jouaient face à face, ils offraient aux spectateur un spectacle particulièrement captivant. Ils ne se faisaient pas de cadeaux, déployant tous leurs talents en vol pour se poursuivre à la recherche du vif d'or.

Les deux garçons avaient des réflexes parfaits et une rage de vaincre toujours renouvelée. Harry se trouvait souvent en difficultés, attrapant en général le vif d'or de peu, d'une courte avance.

Drago avait cessé de se mettre en colère à chaque fois qu'il perdait, surtout depuis qu'on le complimentait sur ses performances de vol. Harry était le seul Attrapeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à battre... Être second ne lui posait plus vraiment problème, il n'avait plus des obligations d'excellence données par son père.

Drago était tout à ses pensées sur le Quiddich quand Millicent débarqua, rouge et essoufflée. Elle avait l'air au bord des larmes, et Drago se prépara à entendre une litanie de plaintes concernant la méchanceté des élèves de Poudlard qui se moquaient d'elle parce qu'elle était laide.

Au lieu de ça, après avoir récupéré suffisamment de souffle pour parler, elle finit par lui dire ce qui l'avait mis dans un état de panique pareil.  
\- Pansy. Elle a disparu.  
\- Comment ça disparu ?  
\- Elle a reçu un hibou, et après avoir lu la lettre, elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre.

Mais comme elle n'en sortait pas après plusieurs heure, Millicent s'était décidé à ouvrir la porte, quitte à subir le courroux de Pansy.  
La chambre était vide et tout ceux qui étaient présents dans la salle commune à ce moment là juraient de ne pas l'avoir vue partir.

Millicent se mit à pleurer, espérant que son amie n'avait rien.

Drago, inquiet à son tour, attrapa Millicent par la main et l'entraîna le plus rapidement possible vers la tour des Gryffondor.  
Ils rencontrèrent Ron devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame et Drago lui fit un résumé du problème. Le jeune homme les entraîna à sa suite dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où Harry discutait avec Hermione.

Harry, les voyant, s'approcha, surpris de la situation. Voir des Serpentard chez les lions était inédit.  
Il s'approcha d'eux et à voix basse, Drago lui expliqua la situation.

Harry s'engouffra dans son dortoir et revint avec un parchemin à la main.  
Avec surprise, Drago se rendit compte que c'était un plan de l'école. Mieux encore, le parchemin en question affichait le passage des élèves ou professeurs.

Harry sans un mot examina la carte puis eut une exclamation.  
\- Là !

Il invita les deux Serpentard à le suivre et quitta rapidement la salle commune des Gryffondor. Grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs, le trajet fut court et direct.  
Pansy s'était réfugiée dans un couloir désert du troisième étage.

Elle avait les yeux rouge et l'air fatigué, mais semblait calme.  
Assise le long du mur, elle regardait dans le vague.

Drago se pencha aussitôt vers elle, soucieux.  
\- Pansy ?

Elle ne réagit pas. Millicent s'approcha à son tour, mais resta silencieuse. Harry pour sa part s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil.  
\- Ça ne va pas.  
Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Pourtant la jeune fille hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- On peut t'aider ?

Elle renifla et tourna la tête vers Harry.  
\- C'est trop tard maintenant.

Un grattement de gorge les fit tous sursauter.  
MacGonagall se tenait devant eux, l'air sévère.  
\- Et bien ? Que se passe-t-il ici ?  
\- Madame c'est...  
\- Monsieur Potter. N'essayez pas de trouver une excuse. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette partie du château !

Alors que personne ne faisait attention à elle, Pansy leva la tête et prit la parole.

\- Mes parents sont morts.

MacGonagall blêmit, tandis qu'Harry passait un bras autour des épaules de Pansy pour l'attirer vers lui. Il devinait sans peine ce qui s'était passé.  
Pansy, indifférente aux réactions suscitées, continua.

\- Pendant les vacances, je suis rentrée chez eux et je les ai convaincu de trahir Vous-Savez-Qui. Je leur ai dit que je voulais un autre avenir, que je ne voulais plus vivre dans la peur. Ma mère m'a avoué qu'elle ne suivait ses idéaux stupides que parce qu'elle avait peur pour nos vies. Ils... Ils se sont disputés avec mon père. Mais il a fini par reconnaître qu'il était dans l'erreur.

Elle soupira.

\- Il était prêt à jouer les espions à conditions que ma mère et moi puissions être protégées.

Elle étouffa un sanglot.

\- J'ai reçu un hibou du Ministère. Un hibou officiel. Ils ont été tué tous les deux.

MacGonagall fit un pas en avant.  
\- Miss Parkinson. Je suis désolée pour votre perte. Tellement désolée.

La jeune fille hocha la tête d'un air absent.  
\- Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?

Drago l'enlaça également, la serrant entre lui et Harry. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard et ce fut Harry qui répondit.  
\- Tu n'es pas seule, Pansy.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci**


	11. Chapter 11

**Et voici - dejà - le 11ème texte de ce recueil... J'espère que ça vous plaît, ces petits textes légèrement fluffy sur les bords...**

* * *

Drago s'était isolé. Après le petit déjeuner ce samedi-là, il était parti rapidement, avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse l'appeler ou le rattraper.  
Il s'était installé dans un couloir du cinquième étage, dans une alcôve un peu à l'écart. Il avait une vue parfaite sur le terrain de Quiddich - désert vu le temps pluvieux du jour - et sur l'orée de la forêt interdite.

Il réalisa soudain que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul depuis l'été dernier. Vraiment seul, sans personne à proximité. Depuis qu'il avait accepté la main tendue de Harry, il avait toujours eu quelqu'un à portée de voix.

Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à présent, et il était le premier surpris de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas désagréable comme sensation. Savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un en cas de problème.

Il s'était habitué à cette présence constante. Il ne manquait pas d'intimité, étrangement.

Aujourd'hui cependant c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, le hibou de ses parents était arrivé et lui avait apporté une lettre. Il avait tourné le parchemin roulé entre ses doigts fins un long moment, l'air pensif, avant de le mettre dans sa poche sans l'ouvrir.

Il pressentait que les nouvelles ne seraient pas agréables. Ses parents n'avaient pas cherché à le joindre depuis qu'il avait choisi de trahir leurs idéaux. Il avait dû être rayé de la généalogie familiale comme ceux qui avaient déshonoré le nom des Malefoy.

A une époque cette idée l'aurait rendu malade et il aurait probablement été s'excuser immédiatement. Il aurait rampé pour que Lucius lui accorde à nouveau un regard. Il aurait accepté la marque juste pour retrouver sa place au Manoir Malefoy.

Mais plus maintenant. Il avait ouvert les yeux, et s'était rendu compte qu'il avait été trompé par ses propres parents.  
Ses parents auraient du le protéger. Mais il n'avait été qu'une marchandise à vendre à leur Maître... Une preuve de leur loyauté. Il n'était que de la chair à canon destinée à bâtir le rêve d'un fou furieux.

Il passa un long moment à observer par la fenêtre, jouant distraitement avec la lettre de ses parents.

Il soupira puis déplia le rouleau. Il prit connaissances des quelques lignes, et laissa tomber le parchemin à terre.  
Il s'autorisa une seule larme, pour tourner un trait sur celui qu'il était, avant de se reprendre et de reprendre son observation par la fenêtre.

Hier il était un Malefoy. Aujourd'hui il n'était plus rien.  
Hier il était riche. Aujourd'hui il n'avait plus rien.  
Hier il était en vie. Aujourd'hui il était condamné.

Son père lui annonçait froidement qu'il était renié, déshérité et traître à son sang. En tant que tel, les Mangemorts avaient le devoir de l'éliminer s'il venait à se trouver face à eux.

Rien de moins. Rien de plus.  
Son père devait se montrer plus courtois dans les courriers professionnels qu'il échangeait.

Harry, Harry Potter, qui avait été son ennemi avait eu plus de considération envers lui que ses propres parents. Aujourd'hui ils étaient amis, et il savait au fond de lui qu'Harry ne l'abandonnerait pas.  
Drago sourit doucement en pensant qu'il était probablement prêt à être courageux pour aider Harry. Non. Plus exactement, il était prêt à donner sa vie pour aider Harry.  
Librement, il se sacrifierait, parce que le jeune homme n'en ferait jamais la demande.

Drago secoua la tête en se disant qu'il devenait un peu trop Gryffondor. Où étaient sa ruse et son sens de la stratégie ? Le voilà qui parlait sacrifice sans se poser la question des avantages qu'il pourrait en tirer. Un magnifique Gryffondor.

Il repensa à ses camarades qui l'avaient suivi. Blaise avait lui aussi été renié. Il n'en parlait jamais, mais Drago savait à quel point le jeune homme avait été attaché à sa mère.  
Pansy avait perdu ses parents. Et la jeune femme faisait des cauchemars chaque nuit, parce qu'elle s'accusait d'être la cause de leurs morts.  
Elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait de tourner le dos à Voldemort. Mais elle savait aussi que c'était ce qui avait causé la mort de ses parents. Les Parkinson avaient été une famille liée et Pansy avait grandi dans un cocon d'amour, contrairement à Drago. Maintenant, elle était seule.

Sans lui, aucun Serpentard n'aurait rejoint Harry. Il avait toujours été leur meneur.

Il soupira à nouveau, et se demanda si c'était ça devenir adulte. Prendre des décisions et devoir en assumer seul les conséquences. Tourner le dos à ses habitudes pour sauter dans l'inconnu. Suivre des chemins inhabituels.

Il sentit une présence à ses côtés.

Il reconnut immédiatement celui qui l'avait rejoint. Harry, bien entendu.

Il ne se tourna pas vers lui, restant immobile.

Ils restèrent côte à côte un long moment, sans parler, ni se regarder. Mais au bout de longues minutes, Drago sentit ses muscles se dénouer. La présence d'Harry le faisait se sentir mieux, indubitablement. Moins seul.

Soudain, Harry lui tendit une assiette contenant une part de tarte. Il sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait une tarte au chocolat. Son dessert préféré.

\- Tiens. Tu peux en avoir la moitié.

Drago lui jeta un regard amusé mais Harry avait un air parfaitement sérieux. Le Serpentard sourit et s'empara de l'assiette, commençant à manger le dessert.

Après quelques bouchées, il poussa du pied la lettre de ses parents vers Harry. Ce dernier la lut en silence. Il laissa Drago manger encore un peu puis prit la parole.

\- Tu sais que c'est de la connerie hein ?

Drago fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es le dernier héritier Malefoy. Tu n'auras pas les titres probablement, mais tu auras la fortune de tes parents. Le Manoir aussi. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour Sirius.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, la referma, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu es sûr, Potter ?  
\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas avocat ou notaire ou je ne sais quoi ! Demande à Sirius, tu sais comment le joindre maintenant. Et il t'adore !

Drago grogna, peu convaincu.

\- Il m'a dit que tu étais intéressant. Il t'adore.  
\- Potter. Tu es un idiot. Chez les Black, intéressant veut dire cinglé.  
\- Ba tu vois. Il t'adore...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... J'adore ça ! Merci !**


	12. Chapter 12

Halloween passé, les jours commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus courts au fur et à mesure que la température chutait.  
Après l'automne venait le temps de l'hiver.

Pour autant, Harry et Drago n'étaient pas décidés à changer leurs habitudes. Chaque jour, après le petit déjeuner, ils allaient voler. Parfois, c'était juste une balade tranquille ensemble. Parfois, ils faisaient la course. Plus rarement, ils faisaient des démonstrations de figures de vol acrobatique, essayant d'être celui qui prendrait le plus de risques.

C'était leur nouveau rituel, un petit moment hors du temps.

Parfois, Ron, Blaise ou Ginny venaient les observer et commenter leurs prouesses. Ces jours-là, leurs acrobaties étaient toujours les plus spectaculaires, comme si avoir un public leur donnait un courage qu'ils n'auraient pas eu en temps normal.

Puis, les joues encore rouges du froid piquant des matins d'Ecosse, ils rentraient pour aller en cours, l'esprit plus clair. Leurs professeurs avaient eu vent de leur habitude, mais personne ne le leur avait jamais reproché, comme s'ils comprenaient qu'ils puissent avoir besoin d'un exutoire.

Avec l'arrivée des premiers froids, les Mangemorts semblaient avoir ralenti leurs attaques. Ils se terraient, et le monde sorcier semblait être figé dans un statu quo étrange.

Noël approchait lentement, et une douce euphorie gagnait Poudlard. Les elfes de maison préparaient des desserts de plus en plus festifs et des douceurs apparaissaient souvent sur les tables.  
Les sourires étaient plus spontanés, et les professeurs s'autorisaient parfois un peu de relâchement.  
Les cheminées étaient toujours allumées d'une bonne flambée, répandant une douce chaleur dans les salles communes.

C'était cette époque de l'année, juste avant les célébrations, qui laissait à croire que tout pouvait aller mieux. Que les choses allaient s'améliorer parce que le pire était maintenant derrière eux.

Pourtant, Harry n'arrivait pas à se joindre à la bonne humeur générale. Il restait inquiet, sur le qui vive. Il se rendait compte qu'il s'inquiétait pour ses amis. Ron et Hermione bien entendu. Ainsi que Ginny et les Weasley. Mais il incluait maintenant les Serpentard, Drago, Blaise, Pansy et même Millicent.

Cette dernière ne leur avait pas tourné le dos après la mort des parents de Pansy. Bien au contraire sa détermination s'était durcie et elle avait campé sur ses positions avec un courage qui en avait étonné plus d'un.  
Drago s'était permis un léger sourire, mais il avait commencé à veiller sur elle, au même titre qu'il veillait sur Pansy ou Blaise.

Harry avait pris conscience qu'ils allaient risquer leurs vies. Qu'il ne s'agirait pas simplement d'un jeu, mais qu'ils devraient se battre, blesser des ennemis, voir des proches être blessés ou tués.  
Dans ses cauchemars, Harry voyait tous ses amis tomber autour de lui. Puis, il devenait aussi mort à l'intérieur que ne l'était son ennemi, incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il marchait face à Voldemort, enjambant ses camarades sacrifiés, sans la moindre émotion.

Il se réveillait en hurlant, priant pour ne jamais devenir un monstre. Priant pour que la victoire sur Voldemort ne devienne jamais plus importante que les personnes qui l'entouraient et le soutenaient...

Après près d'une semaine de cauchemars, Harry n'avait plus le moral. Les seuls moments où il ne se sentait pas au bord du gouffre étaient les petits moments passés à voler en compagnie de Drago.  
Face aux éléments, accroché à son balai, le vent dans ses cheveux, il avait l'impression d'être libre et que rien n'était plus important que l'instant présent.

Parfois, le rire de Drago lui arrivait aux oreilles, et il se sentait aussi léger que l'air.

Ce matin-là, ils avaient volé longtemps. Bien plus longtemps que d'habitude. Harry avait repoussé sans cesse le moment de rentrer, et Drago, conscient qu'Harry était renfermé ces derniers temps le suivait.  
Quand ils finirent par atterrir sur le terrain de Quiddich, ils avaient tous les deux les joues rouges et étaient essoufflés. Il se laissèrent tomber au sol, pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils avaient déjà loupé le début du cours de potions, mieux valait ne pas s'y présenter du tout... Severus Rogue restait totalement imperméable à la bonne humeur qui semblait toucher le château...

Leurs souffles s'apaisèrent peu à peu et Drago ne prit pas de gants pour aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait.

\- La Belette dit que tu fais des cauchemars.  
\- Toujours aussi subtil Malefoy !

Drago haussa les épaules, indifférent au reproche.

\- C'est un fait.

Harry soupira, amusé malgré lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient amis, il trouvait beaucoup de qualités à Drago, mais la délicatesse et la subtilité n'en étaient pas. Il caressa un instant l'idée de lui dire qu'il ressemblait à Ron sur ce point, rien que pour observer sa réaction, puis décida que Drago avait eu l'air plein de bonnes attentions.

\- Oui. Je fais des cauchemars. Comme souvent.  
\- Plus que d'habitude ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. C'est par périodes.

Drago resta silencieux si longtemps qu'Harry crut que la discussion était terminée. Mais le blond reprit soudainement.  
\- Que vois-tu ? Dans tes cauchemars ?

Le souffle de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge.  
\- La mort.  
\- Tu as peur de mourir ?  
\- Non. Pas MA mort. La mort de tous ceux qui m'entourent.

Drago se tut à nouveau, réfléchissant. Puis il sourit doucement.  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer, Potter, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. Je te rappelle que je dois hériter de mes parents pour leur pourrir la vie jusqu'en enfer.

Harry secoua la tête en riant.  
\- Tu es un idiot.  
\- Oui. Mais un idiot qui t'a fait rire.

Le silence retomba entre eux, complice. Confortable.

\- Potter ? Tu sais qu'on a loupé le cours de Rogue ?

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant en ricanant.  
\- Et alors ? Tu es avec moi, il n'osera jamais te dire quoi que ce soit...  
\- Tu as une mentalité de Serpentard parfois, tu sais ?

Harry eut un sourire en coin.  
\- Potter ? On devrait rentrer...

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, ils furent surpris par Hagrid qui arrivait vers eux à grands pas.  
\- Hey tous les deux ! A quoi vous pensez exactement ? Vous n'avez pas cours ?  
\- Hagrid ! Nous...  
\- Peu importe. Prenez ma veste, il fait froid dehors. Et rentrez donc au château !

Drago fronça le nez quand Hagrid les enroula dans son immense veste, les collant l'un contre l'autre. L'odeur animale du garde-chasse était forte et les deux garçons suivirent les grandes enjambées d'Hagrid le plus rapidement possible, pressés de lui rendre sa veste.  
Le demi-géant marmonnait à propos d'inconscients qui ne prenaient pas garde au froid...

Une fois dans le hall de Poudlard, Harry rendit aussi vite que possible sa veste à Hagrid et le remercia de les avoir raccompagnés. L'homme fronça les sourcils et leur fit promettre d'aller en cours.  
L'air aussi sérieux l'un que l'autre, ils promirent tous les deux.

Hagrid parti, ils prirent le chemin de la tour Gryffondor.  
\- Potter ? Tu t'éloignes des cachots et du cours de potions auquel nous devons assister...  
\- J'ai promis d'aller EN cours. Pas à CE cours. Autant se réchauffer correctement avant de rejoindre les autres.

Drago resta silencieux un instant, puis le bouscula légèrement.  
\- Serpentard...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Voici la suite de ce défi un peu fou... J'espère que l'angle sous lequel j'aborde les relations entre les personnages vous plaît.**

* * *

Une fois de plus, Harry s'était éclipsé pour aller voler. Habituellement, Drago l'accompagnait. Ce qui en soit était une petite révolution dans sa vie.

Il se demandait à quel moment le Serpentard avait pris une telle importance dans sa vie.

Bien sûr il était toujours aussi proche de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis. Mais il avait une relation différente avec Drago.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à ses amis de ses peurs, ou du destin qui serait le sien. Avec Drago, il arrivait à parler de ce qui le hantait.  
Sa crainte de ne pas être digne d'être celui qui devait tous les sauver. Sa peur de ne pas être suffisamment puissant. Son envie de fuir parfois, devant ce qui l'attendait.  
Et puis un jour, il avait craqué. Il lui avait avoué qu'il était destiné à mourir. Le Survivant n'avait bénéficié que d'un sursis. Il n'avait le droit de vivre que pendant la guerre.

Drago l'avait fixé un long moment, mâchoires serrées. Puis, d'un ton froid, il avait lentement articulé quelques mots.  
\- C'est des conneries.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ça. Ce que tu viens de dire.  
\- Malefoy... La prophétie...  
\- Depuis quand tu suis les règles, Potter ?

Harry l'avait fixé, perplexe.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu n'as jamais suivi aucune règle. Tu en as toujours fait à ta tête. Saint Potter, celui qui fait ce qu'il veut.  
\- Mais...  
\- Tu désobéis au règlement et tu réussis à être récompensé pour ça.  
\- C'est différent !  
\- En quoi ?

Drago avait soupiré en détournant le regard.  
\- Potter. La prophétie c'est juste une règle de plus.

Harry eut un rire sans joie.  
\- Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas changer. Je n'étais même pas sensé être au courant.  
\- Et donc tu vas leur donner raison ? Tu vas être le bon petit sacrifice ? Et pourquoi tu me le dis à moi et pas à tes amis ?  
\- Ron et Hermione passeraient leur temps à chercher une solution qui n'existe pas.  
\- Peut-être. Et peut-être qu'il n'y a pas besoin de solution.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Est-ce que tu crois à toutes les prophéties de Trewlaney ?  
\- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Harry fronça les sourcils. Drago sourit soudain, comme s'il avait enfin obtenu la bonne réponse.  
\- Tu commences à comprendre. N'est-ce-pas ?

Le brun hocha la tête, hésitant.  
\- Je crois. Tu penses que cette prophétie est juste une façon de donner de l'espoir.  
\- Il y a de ça. Tu es conditionné à vouloir sauver tout le monde sauf toi.  
\- Mais si c'était vrai ?  
\- Potter... Que tu doives mourir ou non, nous savons tous les deux que tu donneras le meilleur de toi. Tu veux toujours sauver tout le monde...  
\- Non... Je...  
\- Potter. Tu es venu me sauver alors que je ne voulais pas être sauvé.  
\- Peut-être que tu ne savais pas que tu voulais être sauvé.  
\- Alors peut-être que tu ne sais pas que tu peux gagner et vivre...

La discussion s'était arrêtée là. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé, mais Drago avait planté les graines de l'espoir dans le cœur d'Harry.

C'était des matins comme ça, quand il était seul, et qu'il était amené à réfléchir, qu'il se demandait s'il avait vraiment sauvé Drago, ou si au contraire c'était le Serpentard qui était en train de le sauver.

Il monta haut dans le ciel, savourant la caresse de l'air sur son visage, profitant des sensations qu'il ressentait à voler.  
Puis, il fit un virage serré avant de descendre en piqué, poussant son balai au maximum de ses capacités.  
Un frisson d'excitation le parcourut alors que le sol se rapprochait à toute vitesse. La sensation de l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines était grisante. Il ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que dans ses moments là, où sa vie ne tenait qu'à ses réflexes.

Il serra les dents, luttant contre son esprit qui lui hurlait de redresser son balai, bandant ses muscles, tremblant d'anticipation.  
Puis, une fraction de seconde avant de finir écrasé à terre, il tira sur le manche de toute ses forces, frôlant l'herbe.

S'il avait tendu la main, il aurait pu toucher le sol...

Il ralentit sa folle course, riant aux éclats, en sueur. Il se posa, ses jambes tremblantes, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Il se sentait bien mieux maintenant. Rien de tel qu'une prise de risque contrôlée...

Il déposa son balai dans la cabane de rangement, puis partit vers le château d'un bon pas, laissant son cœur reprendre un rythme normal.

En entrant dans le hall, il se rendit compte qu'il allait arriver en retard en cours de métamorphose. Il soupira et commença à courir pour limiter les dégâts. MacGonagall n'appréciait définitivement pas les retards...

Il entra dans la salle en coup de vent et offrit son plus beau sourire à l'écossaise revêche. Elle avait beau le fusiller du regard à cet instant, il savait que la femme l'appréciait énormément, et qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.  
\- Désolé, je suis en retard.  
\- Et bien, Monsieur Potter. Dépêchez-vous de prendre place !

Il acquiesça et s'avança dans la salle pour approcher de la place restant libre.  
Il croisa le regard de Drago, qui paraissait furieux.

En s'asseyant, il lui fit un signe d'incompréhension. Le blond serra les lèvres et détourna la tête.

Harry comprit soudain. Drago était installé à côté des fenêtres. Il avait dû être aux premières loges pour assister à sa petite démonstration de vol.  
Et pour avoir eu à subir les récriminations d'Hermione sur son manque de prudence lorsqu'il était sur un balai, il sut exactement le spectacle qu'il avait dû donner.  
Surtout après leur conversation sur sa mort inéluctable.

Ainsi donc, Drago s'inquiétait pour lui.

Il lui adressa un sourire lumineux, se promettant de lui expliquer à quel point il adorait voler en prenant des risques. Et lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé l'espoir pour son avenir...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voici le 14ème texte de cette - très longue - série. Dans cet OS, les interactions de plusieurs couples... J'espère qu'ils vous plairont !**

* * *

Ils avaient organisé une fête.

Drago soupira. Il ne savait plus qui avait eu l'idée. Quelques mois auparavant, il aurait dit d'un ton méprisant que ce ne pouvait qu'être une initiative très Gryffondor.

Mais après tout ce qui s'était passé - son changement de camp, celui de Blaise, leur amitié à tous, l'assassinat des parents de Pansy - il n'était plus si sûr de qui avait eu l'idée initiale.

C'était définitivement Harry qui les avait conduit à la salle sur demande. Blaise et Ron avaient disparu quelques heures avant de revenir avec une cargaison de Bièraubeurres. Hermione avait pincé les lèvres avant de hausser les épaules et de détourner les yeux.

Et ils étaient tous là.  
Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Ginny, Pansy, Millicent, Harry et lui. Il y avait aussi Neville Londubas, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavande Brown - pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Hermione- et Théodore Nott.

Au départ, ils avaient été tous un peu mal à l'aise. Sauf Harry et Luna. Ces deux là n'étaient jamais mal à l'aise. Luna était dans son monde à part, et Harry... Il était Harry.  
Pour quelqu'un qui devait mener un combat à mort contre le mage noir le plus puissant depuis des décennies, il était totalement naïf.  
Il regardait le monde avec des yeux d'enfants. Quand Drago avait évoqué les risques d'enfermer des élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard ensemble, Harry l'avait regardé avec un léger sourire en haussant les épaules. Il avait dit quelque chose d'aussi Poufsouffle que "Tout va bien se passer".

Après quelques moments gênants, Drago avait soufflé agacé, puis attrapé les bières qu'il avait distribué.  
Après que chacun ait bu quelques gorgées, les conversations avaient commencé, timides, avant de devenir plus détendues au fur et à mesure que les bouteilles de Bièraubeurre se vidaient.

Drago surprit le regard amusé de Harry et leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait très exactement ce que pensait le lion à cet instant : "Tu vois ! Je te l'avais bien dit !"

Théo semblait être le moins à l'aise : et pour cause, il était le seul qui n'avait pas encore affiché son opposition à Voldemort.  
Drago savait que le jeune homme n'était pas un fidèle. Il ne prenait pas position par peur, à la fois de Voldemort et de son père qui était un Mangemort acharné. Mais Théo ne voulait pas devenir un Mangemort. Sa mère n'aurait jamais souhaité ce destin, et jamais il n'irait contre les dernières volontés de sa mère.

Aussi, il avait été invité et tout le monde le traité amicalement. Théo était encore crispé, mais Drago pouvait lire avec satisfaction l'hésitation dans ses yeux.

Dean, Seamus et Lavande étaient partis dans un débat qui semblait passionnant, ce qui n'empêchait pas Hermione de fusiller du regard la jeune fille. Ron semblait tiraillé entre rester avec Hermione ou rejoindre Dean et Seamus... où se trouvait Lavande.

Neville buvait sa bière en regardant autour de lui, l'air un peu surpris d'avoir été invité. Le jeune homme était connu pour être un sorcier déplorable mais un génie en botanique.

Blaise et Ginny discutaient avec Millicent. Ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvés et ne se quittaient plus. Ils s'étaient découvert une passion commune pour les paris stupides et surtout faits aux dépends de leurs amis.  
La rouquine ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds et le jour où elle avait lancé un maléfice de chauve-furie sur quelqu'un qui l'avait insulté, Blaise lui avait accordé son amitié sans restrictions. Qu'elle soit une Gryffondor, une Weasley et une proche d'Harry Potter n'avait pas semblé lui poser de problèmes... Bien au contraire.

Pansy était seule et ruminait dans son coin, fixant sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre comme si l'objet pouvait lui révéler les secrets de l'univers. Drago fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiet.  
Pansy était son amie depuis longtemps, et il savait qu'elle avait été terriblement affectée par la perte de ses parents. Elle s'était lancée à corps perdus dans la lutte contre Voldemort en rejoignant l'ordre du Phénix. Harry lui avait promis qu'elle ne serait plus seule et il avait tenu parole : elle savait qu'à n'importe quel moment elle pourrait trouver quelqu'un disposé à l'aider.  
Pourtant c'était seule qu'elle avait pris la décision de rejoindre l'ordre de manière plus active, et qu'elle avait été faire part de sa décision à Dumbledore. Quand le directeur avait hésité, elle lui avait répondu froidement qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle estimait juste qu'elle soit ou non membre de l'ordre.  
Elle avait été formée par Nymphadora Tonks et les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues amies.  
Pansy allait mieux depuis quelques temps et Drago supposait que de prendre son destin en main en combattant celui qui avait tué ses parents y était pour beaucoup. Elle avait encore des moments difficiles, mais quand elle était arrivée pour la petite fête, elle allait bien et souriait.

Harry se pencha vers Drago.  
\- Tu as pensé à prévoir de la musique ?

Le Serpentard ne répondit même pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il fit un geste de sa baguette et le poste de radio posé dans un coin de la pièce se mit à crachoter avant que le dernier tube des Bizzr'Sisters ne retentissent dans la salle.

Aussitôt, Lavande entraîna un Seamus rougissant dans une danse endiablée, faisant rire Dean aux éclats. Harry, face à l'expression de détresse sur le visage de son ami, se mit à rire à son tour.

Drago vit le sourire de Blaise quand il se pencha vers Ginny. Après s'être mordillé la lèvre un long moment, la jeune fille lui répondit, et ils se serrèrent la main. Ainsi donc, un pari était en jeu...

Luna, dans son monde, dansait toute seule sous le regard fasciné de Théo. Le Serpentard ne détachait pas ses yeux d'elle, sans se cacher de cet accès de voyeurisme.

Ron semblait bouder les bras croisés sur la poitrine, tandis qu'Hermione lui parlait à grands gestes. Le rouquin refusait probablement de danser.

Millicent regardait les danseurs, avec un air d'envie sur le visage. La jeune femme était gentille quand on la connaissait, mais son physique ingrat et sa timidité qu'elle cachait sous une façade agressive repoussait efficacement tout garçon qui aurait souhaité l'inviter...

Soudain, Pansy se leva et posa sa bière au sol d'un air décidé. Elle ne souriait pas et semblait vaguement effrayante. Elle semblait avoir pris une décision capitale et être sur le point de la mettre en pratique...

Elle se dirigea à grands pas agressifs vers Neville, qui se recroquevilla en la voyant arriver sur lui comme une furie.

Elle s'immobilisa devant lui, l'observant férocement puis lui tendit la main brutalement, faisant sursauter le pauvre garçon.  
\- Puis-je avoir cette danse ?

Drago sursauta si violemment qu'il en échappa sa bouteille de bière. Il vit le sourire vainqueur de Ginny et l'air défait de Blaise.  
Harry souriait doucement, l'air ravi.

Neville cligna des yeux une fois. Puis une autre fois.  
Hésitant, il tendit la main à la jeune fille qui lui sourit d'un air vainqueur.

Les autres regardèrent le couple improbable commencer à danser, puis tout le monde retourna à ses occupations.  
Finalement, la fête était une réussite.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à m'encourager... en me laissant une review ! Merci !**


	15. Chapter 15

Ils avaient été six à passer les vacances d'automne Square Grimmaud. Ils furent huit à s'y rendre pour les vacances de Noël.  
Pansy les accompagnait et Neville s'était décidé en apprenant que la Serpentard y serait. Augusta Londubas avait été ravie de voir son petit fils se rapprocher de l'ordre du Phénix.

Dans le Poudlard express, ils s'étaient tous entassés dans un compartiment et l'humeur était au beau fixe.

Qu'importe les circonstances qui avaient causé leur rapprochement. Pour l'instant, ils n'étaient qu'un groupe d'amis, heureux du début des vacances, heureux de passer les vacances ensemble.  
L'arrivée Square Grimmaud fut joyeuse, même si les Serpentard montrèrent plus de retenue que leurs amis.  
Drago, Blaise et Pansy n'étaient pas encore à l'aise avec tous les membres de l'ordre pour arriver dans leur quartier général avec une telle... décontraction.  
Harry les abandonna immédiatement pour partir à la recherche de son parrain.

Ron, Ginny et Hermione attirèrent les autres dans la cuisine, où Molly Weasley était occupée à cuisiner. En voyant les biscuits que sa mère préparait, Ron sourit largement.  
Une fois les présentations faites, Molly les poussa vers la table pour qu'ils s'installent.  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
\- Mais où est Harry ? Il ne devait pas venir avec vous ?  
\- Parti chercher Sirius, marmonna Ron, la bouche pleine. Il avait déjà fait main basse sur un biscuit pendant que sa mère avait le dos tourné.

Molly fronça les sourcils.  
\- Ronald Weasley ! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ? Bien. Tenez les enfants, servez-vous.

Une fois tout le monde servi, Molly sortit de la pièce, probablement pour partir à la recherche de Harry. Voyant les sourcils froncés de Pansy, Drago ricana.  
\- Son obsession est de remplumer Potter.

Une fois la collation terminée, ils quittèrent la table, et Hermione s'auto-proclama guide pour les conduire tous à leurs chambres.

Quelques heures à peine après s'être installés, ils furent appelés par Molly d'un tonitruant "Les enfants !' qui fit grimacer Ron et Ginny. Ils descendirent en courant, s'attirant les reproches de la matriarche qui les dirigea vers la bibliothèque.  
Ils s'immobilisèrent et Neville pâlit en voyant que Severus Rogue les attendait.

Ils entrèrent bien plus lentement qu'ils n'étaient arrivés, et s'installèrent prudemment. Harry arriva rapidement avec Sirius, et le Survivant ne sembla pas le moins du monde ému par la présence de son détestable professeur de Potions.  
\- Professeur.

Rogue renifla d'un air méprisant.  
\- Potter. Black. Toujours les derniers.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais Sirius se mit à rire joyeusement, attisant la colère de Rogue. Ce dernier eut un geste agacé avant de se mettre à parler.  
\- Étant donné que vous êtes tous ici assigné à résidence par mesure de sécurité, vous allez vous rendre utile.

Il y eut un glapissement étouffé et Rogue leva brusquement la tête pour les observer. Il devina sans peine que le son venait du garçon qui essayait de se cacher, écarlate. Londubas, bien entendu.  
Il fit mine d'ignorer l'interruption.  
\- L'ordre manque cruellement de moyens. Il faut des potions pour les retours de batailles. Vous allez les préparer.  
\- Nous ?  
Cette fois-ci l'intervention venait de Weasley. Rogue soupira, essayant de ne pas s'énerver.

\- Oui vous, Monsieur Weasley. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas mieux sous la main.  
\- Toujours aussi encourageant, Snivellus...

Sirius avait parlé en s'examinant les ongles, d'un air distrait. Puis il leva les yeux et sourit.  
\- Tu devrais être plus agréable, tu serais surpris des résultats.

Rogue montra littéralement les dents.  
\- Puisque tu insistes, Black, tu seras responsable des résultats de leurs potions. Cependant, je te conseille vivement de surveiller de près Monsieur Londubas.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse répliquer, il sortit dans une envolée de capes.

Harry se gratta la gorge, hésitant.  
\- Sirius ? Il plaisantait ?  
\- J'ai bien peur que cet animal soit physiologiquement incapable de plaisanter...

Neville geignit.  
\- On va devoir faire des potions ? Pendant les vacances ?

Sirius acquiesça un léger sourire aux lèvre.  
\- Cependant, sans ce cher Snivellus sur le dos, ça risque d'être beaucoup plus amusant...

Ron ricana et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Malgré l'antipathie qu'inspirait Rogue, elle avait pour principe de refuser de se moquer des professeurs.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester contre l'immaturité chronique de Ron, Molly les appela pour le dîner.  
L'appel mit immédiatement Ron de bonne humeur et Ginny entraîna Blaise à sa suite, tandis que les autres suivaient. Drago était resté un peu en arrière. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet et Sirius s'approcha de lui.  
\- Drago ?

Le blond leva la tête et grimaça un sourire.  
\- Oui ?

Sirius leva un sourcil, attendant visiblement plus. Harry se mit à rire, amusé.  
\- Je crois que Sirius espère plus d'explications qu'un simple "oui" concernant ton air... perdu.

Drago haussa les épaules, boudeur.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Juste un peu de fatigue.

Sirius ne le quitta pas du regard, ne semblant pas convaincu.  
\- Tu as la même expression que ta mère quand quelque chose te pose problème.

Drago sursauta, surpris.  
\- Ma mère ?  
\- Narcissa. Ma cousine. Elle n'a pas toujours été aussi... froide. A une époque, c'était une joyeuse jeune fille.

Drago pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête, soudain en colère.  
\- Je ne veux pas savoir. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

Sirius le regarda tristement, et sembla prêt à reprendre la parole mais Harry l'interrompit.  
\- Sirius ? Nous devrions y aller avant que Molly...

Drago fut reconnaissant de l'intervention. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas penser à sa mère qui avait été pleine de vie. Il l'avait toujours connue froide et distante, détachée de tout, indifférente à son propre fils. Quelque part, penser à elle autrement voudrait dire qu'elle s'était éteinte à cause de lui... Et il n'était pas en mesure de supporter ce genre d'idées.  
Pas alors qu'il allait côtoyer les gens qui pourraient mourir de la main de son propre père.

Sirius allait protester auprès de Harry quand Molly fit irruption.

\- Harry ! Mon chéri ! Tu as besoin de manger ! Tu es maigre à faire peur... **J'ai fait ton plat préféré** , tu devrais venir à table.

Harry sourit d'un air résigné. Il suivit Molly en jetant un regard d'avertissement à Sirius.  
Mais Molly stoppa net, et se tourna vers Drago.  
\- Toi aussi Drago, tu as besoin de te remplumer un peu. Je vais devoir parler à Dumbledore de la façon dont ils vous nourrissent à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, quel est ton repas préféré ?

Avant que Drago n'ait le temps de répondre, elle l'avait attrapé par le bras et le remorquait à sa suite, reprenant son babillage incessant, jurant de se déplacer en personne à Poudlard pour régler ce problème d'alimentation.

Drago les yeux écarquillés croisa les yeux émeraude de Harry. Le Survivant semblait au bord du fou rire nerveux. L'air torturé de Harry le fit rire à son tour, et c'est dans la bonne humeur que les deux garçons rejoignirent la cuisine.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !**  
 **Merci !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Voici la suite, après deux semaines de publications quotidiennes.**  
 **J'espère que le rythme vous convient et que l'histoire vous plaît !**

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et le 12 Square Grimmaud était totalement silencieux.  
Une silhouette sortit d'une chambre doucement avant de traverser le couloir sur la pointe des pieds.  
La silhouette ouvrit une porte et se glissa à l'intérieur d'une autre chambre, le plus discrètement possible.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la silhouette referma tout doucement la porte.

Cependant, afin qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas, une lumière se répandit dans la pièce. Harry Potter s'immobilisa aussitôt, rougissant de s'être fait surprendre.

\- Potter ?  
\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, Malefoy...  
 **\- C'est pas grave. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir de toute façon.**

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire.  
\- Tu voulais quoi, Potter ?

Harry hésita un instant, légèrement gêné.  
\- Je... Je voulais te dire...  
\- Potter ? Il est environ deux heures du matin. Ça pourrait peut être attendre ?

Harry haussa les épaules en soupirant.  
\- Probablement. C'était au sujet de ce que Sirius a dit.

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer sans ciller Harry. Aussi, le brun poursuivit.  
\- Au sujet de ta mère.

Drago laissa passer un moment, puis répondit d'une voix tranchante.  
\- Je ne veux toujours pas en parler.

\- Drago...  
\- Non Potter. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Je croyais que nous étions devenus amis, tous les deux. C'est ce que font les amis, ils se soutiennent.  
\- Parler de ce qui ne va pas, c'est ce que font les Gryffondor.  
\- Pendant que les Serpentard font semblant d'avoir des amis ?

Drago se passa la main dans les cheveux, nerveusement. C'était un coup bas. Surtout pour Saint Potter le Sauveur...  
\- Nous sommes amis. Je crois.  
\- Moi, je te considère comme un ami. Suffisamment pour me soucier de toi.  
\- Potter... Ne joue pas les Poufsouffle... Il ne s'agit pas de ça.

Harry eut l'air brusquement en colère et il se mit à faire des allées et venues dans la chambre. Drago l'observa un moment, fasciné. Voir Harry perdre son calme était toujours un spectacle intéressant et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle.  
Drago se radoucit, souriant presque, en repensant à cette fois, des mois auparavant, où ils s'étaient battus comme des chiffonniers. Ce jour où sa vie avait basculé.

\- Potter ? Tu vas me frapper ?

Harry répondit par un grognement agacé. Drago soupira d'un air mélodramatique avant de reprendre la parole.  
\- Très bien ! Je ne veux pas parler de ce que ton parrain a dit. Ma mère... Ma mère est un bloc de glace dépourvu de sentiments. Je ne l'ai jamais vu me sourire et elle ne m'a jamais pris dans ses bras. Satisfait ?

Harry se tourna brusquement vers lui, blême.  
\- Qu...Quoi ?  
\- Tu croyais vraiment que Narcissa Malefoy était une mère chaleureuse et aimante ?

Drago soupira en voyant l'expression de Harry. Bien sûr que cet idiot l'avait cru. Il avait sincèrement pensé que son problème était que sa mère lui manquait.  
\- Mais elle a du s'occuper de toi, non ?  
\- Sais-tu combien il y a d'elfes de maison au Manoir Malefoy ?

Harry eut l'air horrifié.  
\- D'elfes ?  
\- Narcissa Malefoy porte très bien son prénom, Potter.  
\- Narcisse...  
\- Tu vois. Maintenant tu as pitié de moi.

Harry se ressaisit rapidement.  
\- Je n'ai pas pitié. Je suis horrifié que tu aies grandi dans ces conditions, parce que nous sommes amis.

Drago soupira. Il ne voyait pas vraiment quelle était la différence, mais il pouvait probablement s'en accommoder. Après tout, le contact prolongé avec une troupe de Gryffondor lui apprenait un certain sens du compromis.

Harry se tut un moment, observant Drago, tête penchée.  
\- Malefoy ? Si ... Si ce n'est pas à cause de ta mère qui te manque, quel est le problème ?  
\- Le problème ?  
\- Parfois, tu sembles... triste.  
\- Si je dis que je pleure les gallions auxquels je n'ai plus accès, tu me frappes ?  
\- Probablement.

Drago soupira à nouveau. Le problème d'être devenu ami avec son ancien ennemi était qu'il se connaissaient trop bien tous les deux. Ils avaient appris à déchiffrer l'autre et se comprenaient mieux que quiconque.

\- Malefoy, je...  
\- Stop. Laisse moi une minute, s'il te plaît.

Harry acquiesça tandis que Drago se frottait le visage d'un air las.  
\- Bien. Pour que ce soit clair, je ne regrette pas être ici, et encore moins avoir trahi mes parents et leurs... idées. Sans toi, j'étais destiné à devenir un Mangemort sans que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Harry frissonna au ton morne de Drago, se demandant pourquoi personne n'avait pris la peine de l'aider plus tôt. En observant le blond face à lui, il trouva la réponse de lui-même. Parce que Lucius Malefoy l'avait façonné pour être détestable. Personne ne voulait aider l'imbécile prétentieux qu'était Drago Malefoy - qu'il soit un enfant ou non - parce qu'il avait été un petit con arrogant. Et qu'il était le fils de Lucius.  
Il se souvint qu'il avait été le seul à oser lui tenir tête. C'est comme ça que tout avait commencé avec lui. Ils s'étaient tourné autour dès leur première rencontre.  
Indifférent aux pensées d'Harry, Drago poursuivit.  
\- Mes parents ne me manquent pas. Je me porte bien mieux ici qu'avec eux, d'ailleurs. C'est juste que... à chaque fois que je vois un membre de l'ordre ou que... Ou que quelqu'un parle de la guerre, je me souviens que mon père peut être celui qui ôtera la vie de mes nouveaux amis. La dernière fois... Quand le professeur Lupin est rentré blessé, j'avais peur que ce soit... lui... qui ait jeté le sort.  
\- Drago... Ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
\- Potter. S'il tue Monsieur Weasley, crois-tu que sa femme s'inquiétera de me faire des bons petits plats ? Je sais parfaitement que je ressemble à mon père. Qui crois-tu qu'elle verra ?

Harry se raidit brusquement.  
\- Tu ne lui ressembles pas ! Tu n'as rien en commun avec lui !

Drago sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai son visage. Les gens me verront toujours comme un Malefoy. Pour eux, je suis déjà un Mangemort.  
\- Et bien je leur dirais moi. Qu'ils se trompent.  
\- Fichu complexe du héros...

Harry sourit et s'approcha de lui. Il s'assit à ses côtés dans le lit et entoura ses épaules de son bras. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, tout avait été dit. Mais il se jura intérieurement de protéger le jeune homme de l'idiotie des gens qui le prendraient pour Lucius.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si vous avez aimé ! Merci**


	17. Chapter 17

Ils étaient ivres. Pas tout à fait ivres mort, mais bien loin d'être sobres.

Ça n'avait pas été volontaire. Au départ la soirée avait commencé comme toutes les autres depuis le début des vacances. Calme et tranquille.  
Puis, Fol'Oeil avait transplané et avait lancé l'alerte d'une attaque de Mangemorts. Aussitôt, la maison avait grouillé de monde, courant dans tous les sens, criant des ordres.  
La cohue s'était calmée peu à peu au fur et à mesure que les combattants transplanaient.  
Les derniers à partir avaient été Molly et Sirius, la mine sombre, ne parvenant pas à cacher tout à fait leur inquiétude.

L'attaque de Mangemorts en cours était d'envergure. Tous les membres de l'ordre étaient donc partis sur place, s'attendant au pire.

Les huit adolescents étaient réunis dans le salon, la mine sombre, crispés par l'attente quand Fred et George étaient arrivés, indemnes mais secoués.  
\- Le chemin de Traverse est attaqué.  
\- Nous avons croisé Papa qui nous a dit de venir ici.

L'habituelle bonne humeur des jumeaux semblaient éteinte, et ils se forçaient à plaisanter, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Face aux questions de Harry pour savoir ce qui se passait sur place, Fred sortit une bouteille de Whisky pur feu tandis que George donnait quelques éléments.  
\- Il y a énormément de monde et c'est la pagaille là-bas. Nous avons semé le chaos dans les rangs des Mangemorts en leur envoyant des feux Fuseboum mais... Ils sont très nombreux.

Le cri de Pansy les fit sursauter.  
\- Nous devrions y aller alors !

Fred secoua la tête.  
\- Non. Maman nous a envoyé ici pour rester à vos côtés.

Harry grogna de colère.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Je suis sensé mettre fin à la guerre, mais je ne dois jamais approcher... Je pourrais peut-être...

George le coupa brusquement.  
\- C'est une diversion Harry. C'est une diversion pour vous attirer. Les Mangemorts ont pour ordre de vous capturer.

Drago sursauta.  
\- Nous ?  
\- Oui Vous. Vous tous.  
\- Mais...

George remplit à nouveau les verres qui s'étaient vidés.  
\- Vous êtes tous un symbole. Les Gryffondor de la résistance à Voldemort. Les Serpentard de sa faiblesse, étant donné que vous avez tourné le dos à ses idéaux.

Drago vida son verre aussitôt, blême.  
\- Comment...

Ce fut au tour de Harry de vider son verre en grimaçant.  
\- Ils le savent grâce aux espions.

George acquiesça. Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard et le brun comprit immédiatement les inquiétudes de son ami.  
Il regarda Fred remplir leurs verres en silence, puis posa la question tant redoutée.  
\- Il y a des blessés ?  
\- Quelques blessés légers. Des égratignures. Vos potions sont utiles. Pour l'instant les défenses tiennent et les Aurors sont déjà sur place en renforts.

Drago soupira et chuchota presque sa question, sans oser la formuler complètement.  
\- Mon père ?

Fred soupira tristement et ferma les yeux avant de hocher la tête.  
\- Ton père dirige l'attaque.

Drago avait eu un hoquet étranglé tandis que Harry lui attrapait la main pour le réconforter. Leurs camarades étaient restés silencieux, écoutant les questions et les réponses.

Maintenant qu'ils savaient, ils continuèrent de boire et les jumeaux continuèrent de remplir les verres de tout le monde.

Maintenant, ils étaient tous ivres. Ron et Hermione s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre. Ginny avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Blaise et dormait également, tandis que le métisse était adossé à un fauteuil les yeux dans le vague. Neville et Pansy étaient côte à côté, pas tout à fait endormis, mais pas vraiment conscients. Fred et Georges riaient doucement l'un contre l'autre en continuant de boire directement au goulot.  
Harry et Drago se chamaillaient essayant de déterminer s'ils devaient rester dans le salon avec leurs amis ou rejoindre leurs lits.  
Drago emporta la décision de regagner leur chambre grâce à un argument percutant :  
\- Si tu veux pas monter dans ta chambre c'est que t'en es pas capable, Potter !

Piqué au vif, le Survivant se releva en tanguant et déclama fièrement.  
\- Allons-y alors ! A moins que toi tu n'en sois pas capable, Malefoy.

Se fusillant mutuellement du regard, bien qu'ils aient du mal à se fixer mutuellement compte tenu de la dose d'alcool ingurgitée, il se dirigèrent en zigzaguant vers les escaliers.

A l'approche de l'escalier traître, Harry pouffa et Drago eut une réflexion pleine de sagesse.  
 **\- Attention à la marche.**

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire au point de devoir se tenir au mur pour ne pas finir à terre.

Ils gravirent quelques marches avant de décider de s'asseoir un peu pour se reposer. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre au beau milieu de l'escalier.

Quelques heures plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les membres de l'ordre exténués mais victorieux. Malgré l'ampleur de l'attaque, ils n'avaient à déplorer aucune perte, et les blessures étaient juste minimes.  
Dans le camp adverse par contre, les Aurors avaient pu interpeller un certain nombre de Mangemorts pour les envoyer à Azkaban. Crabbe, Goyle et Nott parmi les plus tristement célèbres avaient été capturés.

Molly fut celle qui remarqua les deux corps dans les escaliers. Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète avant de voir un mouvement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Elle gravit les quelques marches en fronçant le nez.  
\- Mais... Ils sont ivres !

Il y eut un gloussement derrière elle et elle se tourna pour fusiller Sirius du regard, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.  
Les autres membres de l'ordre étaient en train d'opérer une retraite stratégique en direction de la cuisine, loin de Molly Weasley sur le point d'entrer en éruption.  
Severus Rogue lui, s'était adossé à la porte d'entrée, bras croisé et observait la scène, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.  
Rémus était resté près de son ami, même s'il abordait une expression plus sérieuse.  
\- Voyons Molly, il n'y a pas d'alcool dans cette maison... Sirius nous a suffisamment rappelé qu'il fallait en acheter !  
Sirius eut un reniflement amusé.  
\- Il faut croire que mon filleul a bénéficié d'un traitement de faveur...

A ces mots, Molly étrécit soudain les yeux, et se mit à hurler au point d'en faire pratiquement trembler les murs.  
\- Fred Weasley ! George Weasley !

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Merci !**


	18. Chapter 18

Après l'incident qui avait déclenché la colère de Molly, quand cette dernière les avait trouvé ivres morts, les choses avaient été légèrement tendues Square Grimmaud.  
Subitement, sa cuisine était devenue moins élaborée, et elle n'avait cuisiné aucun plat préféré que ce soit de ses enfants ou de Harry ou Drago...  
Elle se montrait parfois cassante, ou passait de longs moments à les ignorer.

Harry se sentait terriblement coupable, mais Ron et Ginny ne semblaient pas plus émus que ça par la situation. Ils prétextaient qu'elle se calmerait rapidement et que Fred et George avaient fait pire...  
Sirius lui avait tapé dans le dos en riant, le félicitant pour avoir atteint la moitié de l'escalier vu son alcoolémie. Remus avait eu un sourire en coin, mais n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'un simple clin d'œil pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Aussi, quand un matin Harry se leva en ne se sentant pas en forme, il attribua son état à la culpabilité qui le rongeait.  
Il remua un long moment les céréales dans son bol, avant de les laisser, l'estomac barbouillé.

Il manqua le regard soucieux de Molly et quitta la cuisine pour aller s'installer dans la bibliothèque.  
Ron et Ginny, pour leur part, avaient parfaitement noté le regard de leur mère et décidèrent de sauter sur l'occasion. Ils entamèrent donc une conversation chuchotée suffisamment fort pour que la matriarche n'en loupe pas une syllabe.  
\- Harry se sent tellement coupable...  
\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait en tomber malade ?  
\- J'ai l'impression que c'est le cas, regarde, il n'a rien mangé...

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard complice, avant de quitter la cuisine. Hermione les rattrapa pour les fusiller du regard.  
Ron rougit légèrement mais Ginny lui retourna un regard totalement innocent.  
Hermione secoua la tête avant de partir à grands pas.  
Drago qui avait assisté à l'échange sourit avant de rejoindre la bibliothèque.

Voyant Harry assis le regard dans le vide devant la cheminée, il s'approcha.  
\- Hey Potter... Je savais pas que tu avais des gènes Serpentard...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Le coup de la culpabilité...

Harry fronça les sourcils en tourna la tête vers le blond. Drago en voyant la tête de Harry se rendit compte qu'après tout, il n'avait peut être pas joué la comédie.

\- Potter... Tu as une sale tête.  
\- Merci... Je suppose.

Drago eut un large sourire. Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- C'est quoi cette histoire de culpabilité ?  
\- La belette et sa sœur ont fait croire à Madame Weasley que tu ne mangeais pas parce que tu culpabilisais de l'avoir déçue.

Harry cligna lentement des yeux en fixant Drago, essayant probablement de déterminer si le Serpentard disait la vérité ou tentait une plaisanterie.  
Il décida probablement que ça n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'il haussa les épaules puis il détourna le regard pour fixer de nouveau la cheminée.

Il sursauta quand il sentit un main fraîche se poser sur son front. Drago le regardait d'un air indéchiffrable.  
\- Par Merlin, Potter ! Tu as de la fièvre !

Harry marmonna en soupirant.  
\- Potter ? Cesse de faire l'enfant deux minutes. Qu'est ce que tu as ?  
\- Un rhume je suppose. Rien d'important.

Drago fit claquer sa langue contre son palais d'un air agacé, avant de quitter la pièce à grands pas.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione s'approcha d'Harry et posa d'autorité sa main sur son front. Le jeune homme soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, mais ne protesta pas.

En sortant de la bibliothèque, Drago avait croisé Hermione.  
\- Potter est malade.  
\- Drago... Tu ne crois pas que vous pourriez vous appeler par vos prénoms maintenant ?

Drago lui servit son rictus le plus sarcastique sans répondre.  
\- Hermione. Tu as entendu ? Potter est malade.

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard avant de partir à grands pas vers la bibliothèque.

Drago de son côté, partit à la recherche de son parrain.

Le hasard voulut que justement Severus Rogue se trouvait en compagnie de Sirius et de Molly. Quand Drago entra, les trois adultes cessèrent immédiatement leur conversation.

Drago ne s'en formalisa pas et se contenta de délivrer l'information pour laquelle il était venue.  
\- Potter est malade.

Sirius se leva, soudain inquiet. Severus haussa un sourcil, attendant visiblement plus d'informations. Et Molly eut l'air à la fois inquiète et dévorée de culpabilité.  
\- Malade ? Comment ça ? Où est il ?  
\- Black... Si tu laissais Drago répondre, nous aurions déjà les informations manquantes.  
\- Il a une sale tête et est brûlant de fièvre.

Molly soupira et murmura la suite.  
\- Et il n'a rien mangé ce matin.

Severus prit la situation en main, décidant que les deux autres adultes de la pièce semblaient plus inquiets qu'efficaces.  
\- Où est-il ?  
\- Dans la bibliothèque. Avec Hermione.  
\- Bien. Je vous rejoins là-bas.

Puis le professeur des potions s'éloigna à grands pas. Drago repartit vers la bibliothèque sans se préoccuper de savoir si Sirius et Molly ne le suivaient. Il n'eut pas à se poser très longtemps la question, puisque Sirius le dépassa rapidement.

Dans la bibliothèque, Harry n'avait pas bougé et Hermione était assise à ses côtés, l'air inquiet.  
Sirius se pencha sur Harry et posa sa main sur son front les sourcils froncés. Molly entra à son tour en même temps que Drago et se précipita sur Harry pour l'examiner.  
\- Par Merlin, Harry ! Tu aurais du me dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien, mon chéri...

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Rogue revenait. Il sortit un flacon qu'il tendit à Molly pendant qu'il balayait Harry de sa baguette.  
Molly se pencha vers lui et lui tendit la fiole.  
\- Harry ? **Tiens, bois ça. Tu te sentiras mieux.**

Il s'exécuta et reconnut immédiatement le goût épicé de la pimentine.

Rogue eut un rictus.  
\- Et bien... Il semblerait que notre cher Survivant va... de nouveau survivre. C'est un rhume sans gravité...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review (ou plusieurs... Soyons fous ! )**


	19. Chapter 19

Noël était arrivé, mais cette année là il ne serait pas joyeux.  
Les attaques des Mangemorts s'étaient intensifiées et les membres de l'ordre n'avaient plus de répit. Ils se relayaient pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un d'éveillé, pour ne pas être surpris au beau milieu de la nuit comme c'était arrivé à plusieurs reprises.  
Les adolescents présents Square Grimmaud étaient des cibles pour Voldemort. Il avait non seulement ordonné à ses Mangemorts de les capturer mais il avait également promis une récompense substantielle à qui donnerait des renseignements permettant leur capture.

Le sujet était soigneusement évité devant les principaux concernés, mais il y avait énormément de conversations sur la façon de protéger Harry et ses amis. Severus était celui qui avait donné l'information, en tant qu'espion. Cependant, il n'avait à aucun moment mentionné que Lucius Malefoy avait personnellement proposé une récompense supplémentaire pour qui lui livrerait son fils, en précisant que le maître voulait Drago vivant mais pas forcément en bon état.

En entendant celui qui fut son ami parler de torturer son fils avec un tel amusement dans la voix, il s'était senti sur le point d'être malade. Il avait à peine eu le temps de transplaner chez lui avant de vomir.  
Il se jura que Drago ne devrait pas savoir. Son filleul avait suffisamment souffert.  
Il n'avait révélé l'information qu'à Dumbledore et aux Weasley. Molly horrifiée avait déclaré qu'elle prendrait soin de Drago autant qu'elle le pourrait. Au même titre que Harry.  
Severus savait que les Weasley étaient des Gryffondors dégoulinants de bons sentiments, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils puissent décider de protéger le fils de leur pire ennemi au péril de leur sécurité. L'instinct maternel de Molly semblait sans limites.

Les autres membres de l'ordre avaient peu à peu accepté la présence de Drago et sa sincérité. Que Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore et les Weasley lui accordent leur confiance était pour eux une preuve suffisante que le jeune homme avait sa place Square Grimmaud.  
Cependant, une seule personne refusait de changer d'avis sur le jeune homme, le fixant avec méfiance au point de rendre nerveux le Serpentard. Maugrey Fol'Oeil avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas d'un Malefoy près de lui, fusse t'il un enfant. Il finissait par se taire face aux colères homériques de Molly, qui n'hésitait pas à le menacer de sa cuillère en bois et de refuser de lui servir son repas.

Compte tenu des circonstances, ils avaient décidé de manger ensemble à l'occasion du réveillon de Noël, mais que les cadeaux ne seraient échangés qu'à la rentrée, quand les huit adolescents auraient regagné la sécurité de Poudlard.

La veille de Noël, Molly était particulièrement nerveuse et susceptible. Son humeur avait fait fuir tout le monde, et elle marmonnait avec colère.  
Elle était furieuse que la guerre en vienne à gâcher la plus belle fête de l'année. Elle enrageait de ne pas pouvoir réunir tous ses enfants autour d'elle. Cette année, Charlie ne reviendrait pas de Roumanie, et Percy ne serait pas invité, compte tenu de ses relations douteuses au Ministère.  
Percy était aussi une des causes de sa colère : qu'un de ses fils soit trop ambitieux pour protéger sa famille la mettait hors d'elle. Elle n'avait pas pu en croire ses oreilles quand Percy Weasley lui avait dit d'un ton docte que si le Ministère disait que Harry mentait, alors Harry Potter était un menteur. Elle l'avait jeté dehors en lui hurlant qu'il n'aurait le droit de revenir chez eux que lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé le sens commun.  
Et elle était folle de rage en pensant que Lucius Malefoy offrait une récompense pour qu'on lui amène son fils afin qu'il puisse le torturer avant de l'offrir en pâture à ce cinglé de Voldemort.

Molly était d'ailleurs tellement furieuse qu'elle se serait retrouvé face à Voldemort à cet instant, elle l'aurait probablement fait fuir à coup de cuillère en bois.

Harry avait traîné Drago à sa suite dans la cuisine pour proposer de l'aide à Molly. Malgré les craintes de Drago, Molly ne leur avait pas hurlé dessus : bien au contraire. Elle les avait accueilli avec le sourire et les avait envoyer se reposer, en les remerciant chaleureusement.  
Drago - gourmand - avait même eu droit à un morceau de chocolat dont il raffolait, et il avait éprouvé pour cette femme un élan de gratitude et d'affection. Il avait regretté à cet instant toutes les moqueries qu'il avait pu faire sur leur famille.  
Malgré qu'ils se soient rapprochés, il n'appréciait pas beaucoup Ron. Il avait appris à le supporter, et pouvait passer du temps avec lui sans pour autant avoir envie de l'écorcher vif, mais il ne se sentait pas proche de lui. En comparaison, il préférait de loin Ginny ou les jumeaux.

Quelques heures à peine plus tard, Molly semblait plus calme. Le repas était prêt, la table était dressée, et elle avait fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec le peu de ressources dont elle disposait. Les membres de l'ordre conviés au réveillon commençaient à arriver petit à petit.

Harry et Drago furent les derniers à descendre se joindre aux invités. A leur entrée, Maugrey Fol'Oeil fusilla du regard Drago. Harry se débrouilla alors pour guider son ami de façon à ce qu'il ne croise jamais Maugrey accidentellement.

Harry et Drago étaient en train de discuter avec Dumbledore quand Maugrey s'approcha d'eux, un air mauvais sur le visage.  
\- Alors Malefoy ? Pas lassé de jouer les pique-assiettes ?

Sa voix avait jeté un froid et tout le monde s'était tu, choqué. Molly avait réagi au quart de tour, arrivant vers l'Auror à grands pas, rouge de colère.  
Dumbledore avait fusillé l'homme de ses yeux bleus.  
\- Drago est notre invité.  
L'Auror avait haussé les épaules.  
\- Pourquoi ? Même son propre père est prêt à payer pour qu'il crève.

Drago s'était figé, blême. Harry avait hoqueté, avant de serrer les poings prêt à se jeter sur l'homme. Molly avait marqué un temps d'arrêt avant de rugir de fureur et sans son mari pour l'attraper au vol, elle aurait probablement blessé le sorcier face à elle.  
Sirius et Severus arrivèrent à grands pas. Les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient pas, mais Sirius s'était pris d'affection pour Drago.

-Qu...Quoi ?  
Le murmure de Drago fut parfaitement audible dans le silence de la pièce.

Maugrey ricana, alors même que Sirius et Severus l'empoignaient chacun par un bras.  
\- Pas au courant ? Ton père paye pour que quelqu'un te capture, qu'il puisse te torturer et t'offrir à Voldemort.

Maugrey n'eut pas le temps de préciser plus, il avait été jeté efficacement dehors. Severus, tremblant de rage avait sa baguette à la main et Drago - dans un état second - pensa que son parrain lui avait jeté un sort.

Le blond perdu regarda autour de lui, croisant des regards choqués. Lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux de Dumbledore, il sut que l'Auror avait dit la vérité. La tristesse du Directeur était un aveu en soi, autant que la colère de Molly ou de Severus.  
Il vit Pansy et Neville chuchoter furieusement l'air choqués. Il vit Blaise serrer Ginny dans ses bras, les yeux pleins de tristesse. Il vit Ron l'air destabilisé et Hermione à ses côtés, les yeux écarquillés, une main sur la bouche.

Il secoua la tête, ne sachant pas lui même s'il voulait nier l'horrible vérité ou s'il essayait juste de s'éclaircir les idées.  
Il sentit un bras réconfortant passer autour de sa taille et l'attirer avec douceur hors de la pièce, loin de tous ces regards plein de pitié. Il suivit le mouvement, grimpant les escaliers, avant d'être entraîné dans sa chambre.  
Il se laissa tomber assis sur son lit et leva les yeux sur la personne qui l'avait aidé. Potter. Bien entendu.

Les yeux de Harry étaient plein de colère. De tristesse. d'inquiétude.  
Drago se détendit en ne voyant aucune pitié. Il prit une inspiration tremblante et murmura doucement :  
 **\- Je peux te tenir la main ?**

Sans un mot, Harry s'installa à côté de lui sur le lit et lui prit la main.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Merci ...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Et voilà déjà le vingtième OS/Chapitre... J'espère que ce recueil vous plaît !**

* * *

Noël passé, les huit étudiants en vacances Square Grimmaud n'avaient plus aucune excuse pour retarder davantage le début de leurs devoirs de vacances.  
D'autant plus qu'ils avaient un professeur à demeure et que Severus Rogue ne manquait jamais une occasion de leur rappeler ce qu'ils avaient à faire dans sa matière.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de penser à la rentrée et aux cours, mais Hermione semblait décidée à personnellement vérifier qu'ils allaient tous travailler sérieusement. La jeune fille trouva une alliée inattendue en Pansy.

Séparément les deux filles étaient déjà effrayantes. Pansy n'avait aucun scrupules à user de coups bas pour en arriver à ses fins, tandis qu'Hermione était d'une détermination sans faille.  
Ensemble, elles incarnaient le cauchemar de leurs camarades.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la bibliothèque pour un après-midi studieux.  
Ron et Blaise, tous les deux gourmands, avaient essayé à plusieurs reprises de s'éclipser mais ils avaient été rattrapés sans pitié à chaque fois, Hermione et Pansy prenant un air sévère qui entraîna un fou rire chez Ginny.  
Neville avait eu un léger sourire mais il semblait fasciné par l'autorité dont pouvait faire preuve Pansy.

Face à son air énamouré, Harry et Drago avaient échangé un regard stupéfait avant de se sourire d'un air hésitant. Ils n'avaient pas encore décidé si l'attirance manifeste du timide Neville envers la dominatrice Pansy était quelque chose de marrant ou d'effrayant.

Sirius passait régulièrement les voir sous couvert de vérifier qu'ils travaillaient sérieusement. Mais après sa quatrième visite, Hermione commença à le regarder d'un air soupçonneux.  
A son cinquième tour, elle l'attendait de pied ferme, mains plantées sur les hanches, l'air furieux.  
Ron et Harry, habitués à ses colères - et surtout habitués à être la cible de ses colères - souriaient, attendant l'explosion imminente.  
\- Sirius Black ! Je peux t'aider ? Tu as peut être un vieux devoir de potions à terminer ?

Sirius sourit d'un air nerveux, démasqué.  
\- Je...  
\- Je pense que nous n'avons pas besoin que tu surveilles notre travail, Sirius.

Sirius haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce, heureux de s'en être tiré à si bon compte. Ron le regarda partir étonné.  
\- Hermione ? C'est tout ?

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, attendant plus de précisions.  
\- D'habitude, quand tu râles après nous tu es moins... accommodante !

Hermione plissa les yeux et Ron avala soudain sa salive, regrettant soudainement de ne pas s'être tu.  
\- Peut être que contrairement à toi, Sirius sait quand abandonner au lieu d'insister jusqu'à me rendre folle de rage ?

Les joues écarlates, Ron se passionna soudain pour son parchemin, miraculeusement inspiré.

Ginny gloussa, tout en continuant de travailler.

Molly les appela pour venir prendre une collation et se changer un peu les idées. Ron et Blaise furent les premiers à sortir de la pièce, ignorant les regards mauvais de Pansy et d'Hermione.

Neville, Ginny, Pansy et Hermione les suivirent en discutant joyeusement quelques instants plus tard.

Harry et Drago restèrent à leur place, posant leur plumes et s'étirant avec un soupir las.  
\- Nous n'aurions jamais du les laisser ensemble ces deux là.  
\- Hermione et Pansy ? Non.  
\- Tu crois qu'elles ont répété leur petit numéro de terreurs ?  
\- Malefoy, Hermione ne répète jamais...

Drago étouffa un léger rire.

\- La question principale serait plutôt de savoir quand vont-elles nous libérer...  
\- Quand ? Je dirais... Quand nous aurons fini tous les devoirs à faire.  
\- Tant qu'elles n'ont pas l'idée de nous faire prendre de l'avance...  
\- Malheureux ! Ne dis pas ça devant Hermione, elle pourrait te prendre au mot !

Les deux garçons se turent pour laisser place à un silence confortable. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient un bon moment de tranquillité, le temps que Ron et Blaise ne soient repus.

\- Potter ?  
\- Hum ?  
\- Comment tu supportes tout ça ?  
\- Tout ça ? Je ne comprends pas...  
\- Le fait que... Qu'il essaie de te tuer ?

Harry prit un long moment pour réfléchir.  
\- Et bien... Je n'y ai jamais pensé. J'y suis habitué je pense.  
\- Ça ne te gêne pas ?  
\- Si bien sûr. Je suis surtout en colère parce qu'il m'a pris mes parents et qu'il gâche ma vie.

Drago se balança sur sa chaise, pensif.  
\- En quelque sorte, il m'a volé mes parents aussi. Enfin... Je crois. Peut être que mon père était juste mauvais à la base...  
\- Tu devrais en parler à Severus. Ce sont tes parents qui l'ont choisi comme parrain.

Drago émit un rire sans joie.  
\- Tout nous opposait hein ? Blond et Brun, Serpentard et Gryffondor, parents partisans et opposants de Tu-sais-qui... Même nos parrains se détestent...  
\- Si tu veux en venir là, je peux te dire que nous avons beaucoup de points communs. Nous sommes tous les deux passionnés de Quiddich, nous sommes attrapeurs, nous sommes des garçons, nés la même année. Nous sommes fils uniques, nous avons Sirius en commun. Ho, et nous sommes tous les deux des sorciers. Sans compter que j'aurais pu être à Serpentard si je ne m'y étais pas opposé si farouchement. Et tout ça sans chercher...  
\- Potter tu es un indécrottable optimiste.  
\- C'est mal ?  
\- Je n'ai pas encore décidé...

Harry soupira.  
\- Tu veux un truc à grignoter ?

Drago secoua la tête en signe de négation. Harry se pencha vers lui et posa sa main sur la sienne.  
\- Malefoy... Arrête de te torturer avec ça.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Et bien... Étant la cible d'un taré depuis plus longtemps que toi, je suis un genre d'expert, tu vois... Et en tant qu'expert je peux t'affirmer que si tu n'arrêtes pas de te torturer avec ça, ils ont à moitié gagné.

Drago gloussa.  
\- Un expert. Potter... Je sais que tu essaies de me remonter le moral ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais, tu aurais pu trouver mieux, non ?

Harry sourit, mais il redevint vite grave.  
\- Je ne plaisante pas Malefoy. Je n'essaie pas de te remonter le moral.  
\- Mes propres parents ont...  
\- Je sais. Parle avec Severus.

Le blond hocha la tête.

En entendant leurs camarades revenir, ils se remirent au travail.  
\- Je n'ai plus d'encre...

Drago tourna la tête vers Harry au moment où leurs amis entraient, et il lui tendit son encrier.  
 **\- Tu peux emprunter le mien.**

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Merci !**


	21. Chapter 21

La fin des vacances approchait. Bientôt, ils seraient tous de retour à Poudlard.  
Harry soupira en regardant par la fenêtre. Quitter une prison pour une autre...

Lui qui avait été si heureux de passer ses vacances Square Grimmaud, lui qui aimait tant Poudlard qu'il considérait le château comme son foyer, en venait à détester ces endroits. Il se sentait prisonnier et étouffé, constamment sous la surveillance de l'ordre.

Il connaissait les risques, et il savait qu'il était une cible de choix pour Voldemort. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter de voir le peu de libertés qu'il avait sur sa propre vie diminuer encore.

Lorsqu'il s'en était plaint, son professeur de potions était présent. Et Severus Rogue l'avait regardé avec un mépris non dissimulé.  
"- Encore une fois Monsieur Potter, vous ne pensez qu'à votre petite personne. Ne vous est-il pas venu à l'idée que tous ces gens mobilisés pour vous protéger de votre propre égoïsme auraient mieux à faire ? A moins que vous ne soyez trop stupide pour comprendre les enjeux de cette guerre ?"

Harry l'avait regardé, les yeux pleins de larmes contenues.  
Il n'avait rien répondu, se contentant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rageur.

Il les connaissait les enjeux, il savait pertinemment que si Voldemort venait à réussir, le monde serait bien plus sombre. Il y aurait des morts par milliers et beaucoup de gens seraient torturés, ou réduits à l'esclavage.  
Il savait que les membres de l'ordre prenaient des risques pour le protéger, lui. Il savait aussi qu'ils mettaient tous leur vie entre parenthèses pour le suivre.

Mais depuis qu'il avait perdu ses parents, il était devenu un instrument pour le monde sorcier. Il avait largement payé son dû, et enduré sans se plaindre toutes ces années.  
Il voulait être un peu égoïste, profiter un peu de sa vie même avec toutes ces menaces pesant sur lui. Il savait qu'il devrait se sacrifier pour vaincre. Il avait conscience qu'il ne survivrait pas à la fin de la guerre.  
Personne n'en parlait, mais le fait était là, présent dans tous les silences gênés et dans tous les regards qui l'évitaient.

Drago ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres. Il avait rejoint Harry dans sa chambre et avait verrouillé d'un sort. Celui qui avait été son ennemi le fixait de ses yeux gris, l'air interrogateur.  
\- Depuis quand tu le sais ?

Harry leva un sourcil, perplexe.  
\- Depuis quand je sais quoi ?  
\- Que tu es destiné à mourir.

Harry eut un rire sans joie.  
\- Tu sais que tu es le premier à être aussi direct ?  
\- Tu préfères que je fasse des métaphores en prenant un air torturé ?  
\- Pas vraiment.

Drago fixait Harry attendant. Au bout de quelques secondes, il insista.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Depuis que je sais pour la prophétie. Peut être que je m'en doutais avant parce que je n'ai pas vraiment été surpris.  
\- Et ça ne te fait rien ?

Harry haussa les épaules en détournant le regard. Comment expliquer qu'il s'était fait à l'idée finalement ? Qu'il s'était fait à l'idée que sa survie tant d'années auparavant n'avait été qu'un sursis, et que sa mort était en quelques sortes une façon de mettre un point final à cette guerre ?

\- Merde Potter ! Tu n'as plus envie de te battre ?  
\- Si bien sûr. Mais la prophétie...

Drago se contenta de le fixer de ses yeux couleur d'orage. Harry détourna le regard.  
Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, puis Drago reprit.  
\- Tu voulais faire quoi ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Potter... Qu'est ce que tu voulais faire quand tu t'es plains d'être prisonnier ?  
\- Oh. ça. Je ne sais pas. Juste sortir un peu d'ici. Changer d'air, me changer les idées.  
\- Si je te proposais de te changer les idées, tu voudrais faire quoi ?  
\- j'adorerais aller dans un cinéma.  
\- Cinéma ?  
\- C'est moldu. **Ça pourrait te plaire.**  
\- Tiens toi prêt, on va faire une petite virée tous les deux.

Harry étouffa un rire.  
\- Tu veux qu'on finisse ligotés dans la cave par Rogue en personne ?  
\- Tu as peur Potter ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Pourquoi tu risquerai d'avoir des problèmes pour moi ?  
\- Tu m'as aidé. Il est temps que je te renvoie la politesse...  
\- Ok. Me tenir prêt pour quoi ?

Au même moment des bruits d'explosion et un remue-ménage soudain perturba le calme de la maison.  
\- Pour ça, Potter. Viens.

Drago attrapa la main d'Harry et le tira à sa suite. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers en courant. Devant la porte d'entrée, Hermione les attendait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle tendit à Drago la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry tout en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami.

Les deux garçons sortirent discrètement de la maison et se dissimulèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils restèrent dissimulés jusqu'à arriver en plein Londres moldu. Ils profitèrent d'une ruelle déserte pour plier la cape et la cacher. Ils échangèrent un regard et Harry, yeux pétillants et sourire aux lèvres, remercia Drago chaleureusement.

Il partirent à pas lents explorer les alentours, jusqu'à arriver devant un cinéma. Drago eut une moue dubitative mais se laissa finalement convaincre, amusé par l'enthousiasme d'Harry.

Près de deux heures plus tard, ils émergèrent de la salle obscure.  
Drago clignait frénétiquement des yeux, un peu perturbé. Il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il avait apprécié l'expérience ou si cette débauche d'images et de sons était trop pour lui.  
Harry pour sa part était ravi.

Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, comme si cette parenthèse hors de la guerre avait suffi à lui redonnait espoir en l'avenir, foi en ses capacités. Pendant quelques heures, il s'était senti comme un adolescent normal, allant au cinéma avec son ami. Il n'était plus Harry Potter, le plus célèbre sorcier depuis Dumbledore, Survivant de Voldemort, destiné à tuer le Seigneur des ténèbres...

Les membres de l'ordre allaient être furieux contre eux. Ils allaient probablement avoir des problèmes.  
Il sourit à Drago et le blond lui rendit son sourire.  
Mais ça en valait la peine, sans aucune hésitation.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


	22. Chapter 22

Neville était né et avait grandi dans le monde sorcier. Il avait été élevé par sa grand-mère et Augusta Londubat avait toujours terrorisé son petit-fils. La femme était austère et avait des idées particulièrement arrêtée sur le genre de petit-fils qu'elle aurait aimé avoir. Malheureusement, Neville ne correspondait pas tout à fait aux critères de perfection de la vieille dame.  
Il avait grandi avec le traumatisme de voir ses parents si brillants réduits à des légumes à Sainte-Mangouste. Il avait toujours cru qu'il ne serait jamais un bon sorcier. Sa grand-mère l'avait souvent regardé avec déception et il s'était convaincu qu'il ne pourrait jamais égaler ses parents. Alice et Franck étaient unanimement aimés. Lui... Il attirait la pitié des autres. Il ne suivrait pas les pas de ses parents dans la fonction prestigieuse d'Auror : il n'en aurait jamais les compétences.

Pourtant, il était plutôt heureux. Il s'accommodait d'être moyen en tout. Il avait pris l'habitude.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il participe à son premier cours de botanique et qu'il ne rencontre Madame Chourave.  
La professeure l'avait fascinée et il s'était aussitôt senti à l'aise avec elle. Professeur et élève s'était entendus tout de suite.

Quand à la botanique... Il avait été pris de passion. Une passion intense et exclusive telle qu'il sut qu'il avait trouvé sa voie.

Ses camarades pouvaient se moquer de lui, de son incapacité à passer un cours de potions sans faire exploser son chaudron, de sa peut maladive du professeur Rogue, de ses notes passables en métamorphose ou en sortilèges, il était le meilleur en botanique. Il savait d'instinct reconnaître les plantes et connaissait leurs usages ou leurs effets.  
Lui si trouillard était capable de dompter les plantes magiques les plus dangereuses sans inquiétude et avec une aisance incroyable.

Maintenant, le garçon pataud et peu sûr de lui s'était épanoui. Il manquait toujours terriblement de confiance en lui-même, il était toujours aussi mauvais en cours de Potions et il avait toujours aussi peur du professeur Rogue.  
Mais pourtant tout était différent.

Il avait des amis. De bons amis. Il s'entendait parfaitement avec ses camarades de maisons et avait appris à comprendre les Serpentard qui s'étaient rapprochés de Harry. Il n'avait même pas hésité : son courage de Gryffondor ne lui avait pas fait défaut pour une fois.

Il n'était plus la cible de moqueries, ses compétences en botanique étaient maintenant admises par tous.

Et il y avait Pansy.

Pansy Parkinson. Serpentard. Peste à ses heures perdues.

Lorsqu'elle avait suivi Drago Malefoy auprès d'Harry, il l'avait observée de loin et évitée.  
Il n'oubliait pas les moqueries de ces deux-là le concernant... Sans compter que c'était la tante de Drago qui était la responsable de l'état de ses parents. Harry lui avait juré que Drago avait changé, et il avait hoché la tête peu convaincu, avant de s'en rendre compte par lui même. Mais Pansy Parkinson... Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle puisse un jour changer.

Puis il l'avait vue s'effondrer à la mort de ses parents. Et il avait entrevu le vrai visage de la jeune fille sous le masque dur des Serpentard... Elle semblait si fragile qu'il avait senti son cœur se serrer.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus farfelus qu'il pourrait un jour qualifier Pansy Parkinson d'amie. Et pourtant c'était le cas. Elle l'avait invité à danser et il avait découvert une facette qu'il ne soupçonnait pas chez elle...

Il se surprenait à apprécier l'ironie mordante de la jeune fille. Il se surprenait à avoir envie de la protéger et de la consoler.  
Il avait appris à remarquer quand elle n'allait pas bien, et il n'hésitait pas à venir la voir pour lui changer les idées, sans donner de raison.  
Il lui parlait d'une nouvelle plante, l'attirait dans les serres pour lui montrer une espèce rare d'orchidée ou lui demandait de l'aide pour ne pas faire exploser son chaudron en potions.

Pansy ne disait rien, ne le remerciait jamais directement. Mais ses yeux lui montraient toute la gratitude du monde.

Et puis un matin en se levant, Neville avait soudain eu une révélation.

Il était amoureux.

Amoureux fou de Pansy Parkinson, de son ironie, de sa fragilité qu'elle cachait sous un vernis d'indifférence.

Il aimait une Serpentard, une fille de Mangemorts repentis. Une membre active de l'ordre du Phénix, décidée à se battre jusqu'à la mort, animée d'envie de vengeance.  
Il avait réfléchi. Longtemps.  
Puis il avait demandé à voir Remus Lupin et lui avait demandé de l'aide pour être formé lui aussi.

Ses parents aussi méritaient d'être vengés, mais s'il s'impliquait autant, ce n'était pas par esprit de vengeance. C'était pour protéger la fille qu'il aimait.

Pansy n'était pas prête à l'entendre. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'amis et de soutien, et c'était ce qu'il lui offrait. Pour l'instant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Neville transportait des sacs d'engrais de la cave de Square Grimmaud à une pièce qu'il avait mise en place.  
Quand Severus Rogue avait parlé du manque perpétuel de potions et d'ingrédients, il avait posé des questions à Sirius. Et il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait rendre service à l'ordre.  
Il lui avait suffi de demander l'aide d'Arthur Weasley et de Sirius et ils avaient créé une serre à l'intérieur de la maison.  
C'était un paradis végétal qui leur assurait un approvisionnement constant en ingrédients pour les potions de soins et de premiers secours.

Cette initiative lui avait valu un hochement de tête appréciateur du professeur Rogue en personne et des félicitations chaleureuses de Dumbledore. Sans compter le sourire fier de Pansy quand elle avait vu le résultat.

Il sursauta en se trouvant face à la jeune fille qui occupait ses pensées.  
\- Pansy !  
\- Besoin d'aide ?

Elle lui désigna les lourds sacs d'engrais qu'il transportait.  
\- Ça va. **Ce n'est pas lourd. Je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air.**

Pansy se mit à rire, amusée. Il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans son rire, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.  
\- Je n'en doute pas Neville. J'ai juste envie de t'aider...

* * *

 **Une petite review ? Merci !**


	23. Chapter 23

Blaise Zabini été un hédoniste. Il n'était pas courageux loin de là. Il aimait trop les plaisirs de la vie pour entrer dans une guerre qui lui faisait peur.

Mais il tenait trop à sa liberté pour prendre le risque de la perdre.

La peur l'avait fait accomplir son premier acte de courage : demander de l'aide.

Drago lui avait promis que Potter l'aiderait, et le Survivant l'avait aidé. Au début, il se faisait le plus discret possible. Puis son tempérament joyeux et amical avait pris le dessus et il s'état lié avec cette bande improbable de Gryffondor.

Drago pouvait bien lever les yeux au ciel et le regarder en riant, Blaise savait que son ami s'était attaché lui aussi.

Il avait découvert l'univers du Survivant et il avait été surpris de se rendre compte que rien de ce qu'il avait pu entendre à son sujet n'était vrai. Il n'était ni imbu de sa personne ni fou. Il n'était pas mégalo, ni avide de pouvoir. Au lieu de ça, c'était un garçon amical, un peu naïf, plein de bonne volonté. Mais il était doté d'un fort caractère et de courage à revendre. Il était prêt à s'impliquer pour sauver un maximum de gens, même des personnes qui ne faisaient pas partie de ses amis.

Blaise avait vite compris que Harry n'aimait pas être sur le devant de la scène. Cependant il était un meneur né, sans même s'en rendre compte. Qu'il soit un héros ou non, tout le monde l'écoutait quand il parlait.  
Il était doué pour encourager ses amis ou les rassurer. Quand il avait promis sa protection, Blaise l'avait cru et s'était senti rassuré. Ce n'est qu'en plein milieu de la nuit, après lui avoir parlé, qu'il s'était brusquement réveillé en pensant qu'il avait mis sa vie entre les mains d'un gamin de son âge. Et pourtant, à aucun moment il n'avait douté de lui ou avait eut envie de revenir en arrière.

Il avait aussi appris à connaître Hermione et son intelligence redoutable. Il l'avait pensé rigide et ennuyeuse, en tant que Miss Je-sais-tout. Il avait entendu tellement de moqueries de ses camarades de maison, sur le "singe savant" du Survivant, toujours dans les livres. Mais Hermione était tellement plus que ça.  
Ron complétait parfaitement le trio. Il ne manquait pas de qualités et était un parfait stratège.  
Contrairement à son ennemi, Harry avait su s'entourer en mettant à profit les forces de ses alliés. Et ses amis lui étaient fidèles sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le demander.

Autour de leur trio, il avait rencontré l'inimitable Neville connu pour sa maladresse mais bien moins pour son génie en botanique. Puis il y avait Ginny Weasley.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, ils s'étaient ignorés. Il voyait en elle la petite sœur de Ron, groupie du survivant. Il était persuadé qu'elle les suivait à la trace sans avoir de talent particulier.

Jusqu'au jour où il avait entendu Goyle l'insulter.

Le spectacle avait été jouissif. Les yeux de Ginny avaient lancé des éclairs et deux tâches rouges étaient apparues sur ses pommettes, trahissant sa colère.  
Lorsque le gros garçon avait éclaté de rire persuadé d'être drôle, Ginny avait levé sa baguette en un geste élégant et lui avait lancé un sort.

C'est ce jour là qu'il avait découvert la spécialité de Ginny Weasley : le sort de chauve-furie.

Il avait commencé à la regarder différemment. Après tout, elle savait se défendre et semblait ne pas avoir froid aux yeux.  
Elle s'était attaquée à Goyle sans frémir, confiante en ses capacités.

Après cet épisode, Blaise - curieux - avait fait en sorte de se retrouver près de la jeune fille le plus souvent possible. Petit à petit, ils avaient commencé à parler tous les deux.

Un peu par hasard, ils avaient découverts qu'ils aimaient parier. C'était à ce moment que leur petit jeu avait commencé. Et probablement qu'ils étaient devenus proches.  
Blaise se souvenait encore quand il avait été surpris en train d'enlacer Ginny par le propre père de la jeune fille lors de ses premières vacances à Square Grimmaud... Il avait cru que la rouquine prendrait ses distances. Mais elle avait bien trop de caractère pour se laisser dicter sa conduite et l'incident était source de plaisanteries entre eux.

Ils avaient donc commencé à parier sur leurs amis, sur les couples qui étaient en train de se former tout doucement, les amitiés, les rapprochements. Sur la façon dont les choses évoluaient.

Leurs paris ne concernaient que des choses légères ou futiles. Rien de trop dramatique.

Ils s'étaient bien trouvés tous les deux. Suffisamment pour en devenir petit à petit inséparables.

Parfois, Ginny lui parlait de son enfance, bercée par les aventures de Harry Potter et son rêve de petite fille d'épouser un jour le Survivant.  
Elle était tombée amoureuse d'une légende mais le vrai Harry avait été une surprise totale. Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne l'imaginait pas tout à fait ainsi, et elle en était tombée amoureuse une seconde fois.

Pourtant, elle se rendait bien compte que Harry ne la regardait pas avec le romantisme qu'elle aurait aimé. Elle restait la petite sœur de Ron aux yeux du Survivant.

Elle avait avoué à Blaise avoir parfois envie de jeter un maléfice de Chauve-furie sur Harry pour qu'il se rende compte de son existence et du fait qu'elle n'était pas sans défense. Ce jour là, le métisse avait eu un fou rire qu'il n'avait réussi à calmer qu'au bout de longues heures - et une menace ou deux de tester en personne le fameux chauve-furie...

Elle lui répétait régulièrement qu'un jour, Harry se rendrait compte qu'elle avait toujours été à ses côtés. Blaise lui répondait alors "Et s'il lui faut des années pour le voir ?".  
Ginny souriait doucement, une lueur rêveuse dans le regard et répondait toujours " **J'attendrai** ".

Puis ils changeaient de conversation, pour revenir sur des sujets moins sensibles.

Un matin, Ginny était entrée dans la Grande Salle d'un pas décidé. Au lieu de se rendre à sa place habituelle table des Gryffondor, elle s'était assise à côté de Blaise, à l'écart des autres Serpentard.  
Elle l'avait salué, puis l'avait regardé dans les yeux.  
\- J'en ai assez d'attendre.

Blaise avait souri et elle avait répondu à son sourire, joyeusement. Elle s'était levée et avait rejoint sa maison tranquillement.

Blaise, toujours souriant, avait continué son petit déjeuner, écartant les questions d'un Drago particulièrement curieux d'un haussement d'épaules.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... Merci !**


	24. Chapter 24

Il le regarda d'un air perplexe.  
\- Pouquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Drago haussa les épaules nonchalamment.  
\- **Juste parce que.**

Mais Harry pouvait lire le trouble dans ses prunelles grises. Ils échangèrent un long regard et Drago finit par détourner les yeux. Il était toujours celui qui finissait par détourner les yeux.  
\- On devrait y aller. Le couvre-feu...

Harry acquiesça en silence, oubliant de rappeler qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment respecté le couvre-feu ces derniers mois...

Drago fit quelques pas avant de se retourner, l'air hésitant.  
\- Potter... Tout va bien n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire... entre nous ?

Harry sourit, amusé. Une bouffée de tendresse pour son ami l'envahit, et il pensa qu'ils en avaient parcouru du chemin depuis leur toute première rencontre, si longtemps auparavant.  
\- Tout va bien.

Il regarda Drago s'éloigner à pas lents pour regagner son dortoir.

Drago marchait dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard sans chercher à se cacher. Il avait prétexté le couvre-feu pour s'éloigner de Harry, plus perturbé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre par ce qui s'était passé. Mais le couvre-feu était bien la dernière chose qu'il avait à l'esprit.

Comme souvent, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans leur couloir sombre. Ils s'étaient assis face à face et ce soir là avait été un soir à rester silencieux.  
Ils s'étaient donc installés confortablement - aussi confortablement que possible sur un sol dur et adossé à un mur en pierre - et étaient restés sans dire un mot. Ils avaient étendus leurs jambes et leurs pieds se touchaient, mais le contact ne les gênait pas.

Drago avait fermé les yeux et somnolait, apaisé par la présence de celui qui avait été son ennemi pendant tant d'années.  
Depuis peu, il se sentait plus en sécurité dans ces moments-là qu'au sein de sa propre maison.

Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux pour tomber sur un regard vert émeraude qui le fixait.  
Harry resta sérieux en le dévisageant.  
\- Tu as l'air épuisé.

Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- Je ne dors pas très bien.

Harry fronça les sourcils l'examinant de près, peut-être pour trouver sur lui un indice de la raison de son manque de sommeil.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas Potter. Rien de grave...

Drago sourit avant de reprendre d'un air ironique.  
\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Harry rougit un peu mais ne détourna pas le regard.  
\- Je ne m'inquiètes pas. Je... Je me demande c'est tout.  
\- Et bien... C'est gentil de te demander.

Harry secoua la tête en soupirant, mais il peinait à réprimer un sourire. Drago laissa passer quelques minutes en le regardant. L'air impassible, il se pencha avant d'avouer doucement.  
\- Je ne me sens plus en sécurité dans ma propre maison.  
\- Il y a eu des menaces ?

Drago étira ses lèvres en un sourire sans joie.  
\- Non.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Drago continua sans attendre de réponse.  
\- Parfois, il n'y a pas besoin de menaces, surtout chez les Serpentard. Je suis un traître pour beaucoup.  
\- Tu veux une chambre à part ?  
\- T'es sérieux ? Tu veux que je finisse à l'infirmerie ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, perdu.  
\- Pourquoi tu veux terminer à l'infirmerie ?  
\- Chez les Serpentard, les traitements de faveur sont rarement bien vus. Si tu veux te débarrasser de moi c'est ce qu'il faut faire.  
\- Idiot.

Le silence retomba, confortable.  
\- Tes camarades ont peut être peur que tu leur fasses perdre des points à force de sortir la nuit ?

Drago ricana.  
\- Crois moi, Potter... Les points sont bien la dernière chose qui les préoccupe en ce moment.

Harry se leva en grognant, les muscles raidis d'être resté sur le sol froid aussi longtemps.  
\- Allez rentrons pour cette nuit... Il est tard et tu as besoin de repos.

Le brun tendit la main et Drago avec une légère hésitation l'attrapa. Harry tira son bras et projeta le blond contre lui, les envoyant contre le mur brutalement.  
\- Tu es une brute, Potter !

Harry plissa les yeux face à Drago. Devant son air indigné, le Serpentard gloussa. Puis sur une impulsion subite, il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser au coin des lèvres du brun. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un vrai baiser, mais c'était définitivement plus qu'une bise amicale.

Harry resta un instant immobile, surpris. Puis, il s'empourpra violemment et repoussa brusquement Drago, l'envoyant cogner contre le mur face à eux.  
Drago sentit son souffle quitter brusquement ses poumons et écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Il était à la fois surpris de la réaction de Harry mais surtout de son propre comportement. Il était incapable d'expliquer ce qui lui avait pris.

Harry pouvait se montrer assez tactile, mais Drago n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un appréciant les contacts. De la même façon, Drago n'était pas impulsif. L'impulsivité c'était le truc de Harry, foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir. Lui, il était un pur Serpentard, rusé et stratège. Il n'agissait jamais sans avoir peser le pour et le contre au préalable longuement.

Il n'était pas du genre à embrasser son ami sur un coup de tête, sans savoir pourquoi.

Harry sembla sortir de sa torpeur pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas blessé en le repoussant. Puis il avait posé la question à laquelle Drago n'avait pas pu répondre.

Pourquoi.

Drago s'arrêta devant l'entrée des quartiers des Serpentard pour prendre une grande inspiration tremblante. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Juste parce que.

Au moins, tout allait bien entre eux. Tout irait bien.  
Drago soupira, soudain épuisé, et il se promit que si Harry n'en parlait pas, alors lui non plus n'en parlerait pas. Pas de quoi fouetter un hippogriffe après tout. Ce n'était que... Qu'un accident. Un accident causé par trop de nuits sans sommeil, à guetter ses camarades de peur qu'ils ne viennent l'étouffer pendant qu'il dormait.  
En donnant le mot de passe pour entrer chez les serpents, il espéra que son sentiment d'insécurité n'était qu'une crise de paranoïa de sa part, parce qu'il se sentait bien trop fatigué pour se maintenir dans un demi-sommeil à surveiller ses arrières.

Quelques secondes après s'être glissé entre les draps frais de son lit, il dormait à poings fermés...


	25. Chapter 25

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié jusqu'à maintenant... Voici la suite !**

* * *

Finalement, Harry n'avait pas pu fuir plus longtemps Hermione. La jeune Griffondor avait su attendre le bon moment...

Ils étaient en cours de Potions quand le professeur Rogue avait donné une retenue à Harry pour avoir pris le mauvais ingrédient. Il était un peu dans la lune ces temps-ci et il s'était juste... fait avoir.  
Hermione avait ensuite répondu aux questions du professeur Rogue sans même lever la main... Et avait écopé d'une retenue elle aussi. Pourtant elle savait pertinemment qu'il détestait ce genre de choses.

A la fin du cours, quand Rogue leur avait annoncé que Rusard les conduirait le soir même sur le lieu de leur retenue, Harry avait noté l'éclair de victoire dans le regard de son amie.

Et quelques heures plus tard, ils suivaient un Rusard marmonnant et jubilant en direction de la forêt interdite, Harry jetant des coups d'œil méfiants au visage satisfait d'Hermione. Elle avait la même expression effrayante que Pattenrond, quand il venait d'acculer sa proie dans un coin.

Devant la forêt, Hagrid arriva en souriant.  
\- Je vais prendre le relais, Monsieur Rusard.

Le concierge grommela en fusillant les deux élèves collés du regard. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Hagrid leur sourit.  
\- Bien. Vous allez voir, ce ne sera pas une retenue désagréable. Un chaton a disparu, et il faut le chercher. Vous allez rester sur le chemin. Surtout, **regardez des deux côtés**. Je m'occuperai du reste..

Harry échangea un regard avec Hermione, et la jeune fille réagit immédiatement aux mots du gardien de Poudlard.  
\- Un chaton ? Un vrai chaton ?  
\- Bien sûr Hermione ! Pourquoi ?  
Harry toussa pour masquer un rire.  
\- Et bien Hagrid, habituellement vous aimez les animaux plus... exotiques.

Le géant les regarda l'un après l'autre l'air perdu. Puis il secoua la tête et sourit à nouveau.  
\- Allons-y. Nous avons un chaton à retrouver. Pauvre petit, il doit être mort de peur !

Ils étaient maintenant dans la forêt interdite, s'éclairant d'un Lumos, observant les abords du chemin et tendant l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre des miaulements.  
Hermione attendit qu'ils soient en plein milieu de la forêt, seuls. Puis elle s'arrêta brusquement, et se tourna vers Harry.  
Harry essaya de rester calme et regarda Hermione, attendant qu'elle ne se décide.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Il leva un sourcil étonné.  
\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, agacée. Harry garda un visage innocent. Hermione devait le trouver plus difficile à manipuler que Ron... plus encore maintenant qu'il passait une grande partie de son temps libre avec un pur Serpentard, retors à souhait.  
\- Harry... J'ai l'impression que tu nous évites.

Harry n'allait certainement pas avouer à sa meilleure amie qu'il l'avait évité elle pour échapper à cette conversation.  
\- Bien sûr que non Hermione !  
\- Tu passes tout ton temps libre...  
Il devina qu'elle avait interrompu sa phrase pour ne pas dire qu'il passait tout son temps avec Drago.  
\- Je vous laisse juste un peu d'espace... Toi et Ron...

Hermione rougit et leva les mains, l'air mécontente.  
\- Tu essaies de détourner la conversation, Harry !

Harry prit une nouvelle fois un air innocent. Il écarta brusquement un buisson faisant mine d'avoir entendu quelque chose.  
Mais Hermione ne s'était pas détendue, loin de là.  
\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Harry Potter. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tes sorties nocturnes ? Tu passes tout ton temps avec Drago.

Hermione sourit de satisfaction en voyant l'éclair de colère passer dans les yeux de son ami. Mais Harry lui répondit d'une voix si calme qu'elle crut avoir rêvé.  
\- Hermione... Tu sais très bien que je fais des cauchemars. Je dors mal. Je ne vais pas réveiller tout le monde à chaque fois quand même ?

Hermione eut une moue peu convaincue.  
\- Tu aurais du m'en parler.

Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Je me balade juste avec ma cape d'invisibilité.

Ils continuèrent à chercher un moment en silence. Puis Hermione reprit, d'un ton beaucoup trop innocent pour la tranquillité d'esprit de Harry.  
\- Et Drago ?  
\- C'est quoi ton problème avec Malefoy ?  
Hermione laissa échapper un rire amusé.  
\- Tu sais que vous êtes les deux seuls à continuer à utiliser vos noms de famille ? Blaise, Pansy ou même Théo, tu n'as aucun problèmes à prononcer leurs prénoms, mais Drago...

Harry ne répondit pas.  
\- Donc, je disais, pourquoi tu ne veux pas dire que tu passes ton temps avec Drago ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Et bien Blaise s'est rendu compte que Drago passait souvent la nuit hors de son dortoir lui aussi.  
\- Et donc tu en conclus qu'il est avec moi ?  
\- Ou alors vous vous promenez tous les deux seuls dans votre coin.

Harry soupira.  
\- Que veux-tu Hermione ?

Hermione se mordilla les lèvres un instant.  
\- Harry... Toi et Drago vous étiez ennemis et maintenant vous êtes... Proches.  
\- Nous avons grandi probablement.  
\- Et ça fait deux jours que vous avez l'air... ailleurs tous les deux.

Harry grimaça et espéra que Hermione n'avait pas vu sa réaction. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'Hermione essayait de savoir, mais il ne voulait pas parler de Drago et de lui. Encore moins après l'incident du baiser. S'il pouvait appeler ça un baiser.  
\- Hermione... Je suis fatigué, je dors mal et je fais des cauchemars. Il n'y a rien de plus.  
\- Harry. Avant, tu étais littéralement obsédé par Drago, prêt à le suivre pour le surveiller. Là, je t'annonce qu'il passe ses nuits à vagabonder et tu ne bronches pas. Tu n'essaies même pas de savoir s'il va bien ou non. Tu te contentes de détourner la conversation.

Harry sentit la colère monter et tentait de se calmer. Il allait exploser et hurler "Malefoy m'a embrassé" quand Hermione poussa un hurlement qui le fit sursauter.  
\- Hermione ?  
\- J'ai ... J'ai retrouvé le chaton d'Hagrid.

Harry s'approcha d'Hermione et écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qui avait fait hurler la jeune fille.  
\- Ah. Je vois.

Hermione lui jeta un regard mauvais.  
\- Je vais tuer Hagrid. Ce type est un grand malade !

Harry réprima un fou rire en remerciant silencieusement Hagrid de sa passion pour les animaux.  
Face à eux, couché au pied d'un arbre se tenait le chaton.  
\- C'est... ?

Hermione recula d'un pas prudemment.  
\- Ouais. Hagrid a perdu un foutu Sphinx.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Merci**


	26. Chapter 26

Théodore Nott était un sang pur. Serpentard. Peu de personnes savaient plus de choses le concernant.  
Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de secret et de solitaire.

Son père était un Mangemort. Mais il en avait particulièrement honte.  
Il entendait souvent Goyle et Crabbe se vanter des exploits de leurs pères, et il en retirait une nausée persistante.  
Théo était bien trop peureux à son grand désespoir pour s'opposer à son père. Nott sénior était une brute, et Théo se rappelait avec bien trop de détails la mort de sa mère pour s'opposer à l'homme.

Cependant, depuis le début de l'année, une lueur d'espoir avait commencé à se répandre en lui. Les choses avaient l'air d'être sur le point de changer.  
Drago Malefoy, le plus Serpentard d'entre eux avait tourné le dos à ses parents et à son héritage pour rejoindre le Survivant. Zabini avait suivi dans la foulée.  
Il y avait aussi Pakinson et Bullstrode. Il savait que les parents de Pansy avaient été tués pour faire un exemple, mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir eu peur puisqu'elle continuait à fréquenter Potter et ses amis.  
Millicent Bullstrode pour sa part ne parlait pas de la guerre. Elle restait amie avec Pansy mais n'était pas souvent vue avec le troupeau de Gryffondor le plus célèbre de Poudlard.

Drago l'avait invité à l'une de leurs fêtes et il s'était attendu à ce que tout le monde lui fasse un discours moralisateur sur l'intérêt de rejoindre le bon côté.  
Au lieu de ça, il devait avoué qu'il avait passé un moment agréable.  
Tout le monde l'avait traité avec sympathie, les conversations légères ne concernaient jamais la guerre qui grondait ou les alliances. Il y avait des bièraubeurres et de la musique.

Et puis, il y avait eu Luna.

La Serdaigle la plus loufoque de l'histoire de Poudlard probablement. Elle l'avait regardé de ses yeux clairs, le dévisageant sans aucune gêne, puis lui avait sourit avec douceur avant de se mettre à danser seule sans se préoccuper des autres.

Autour d'elle, personne n'avait semblé perturbé par son comportement, et il l'avait observé à son tour, fasciné.

Après la fête, il avait cru que Potter ou Malefoy viendrait le voir, pour lui demander de rejoindre leur camp. Mais là encore, rien. Leur groupe le saluait amicalement. Comme s'ils le laissaient prendre sa décision sans vouloir l'influencer.  
Luna elle, venait lui parler de temps en temps. Du temps, des créatures fantaisistes qu'elle disait voir, du menu, de la météo. De tout et de rien. Et Théo était secrètement ravi d'avoir l'attention de la jolie blonde sur lui.

Parfois, elle lui apportait une douceur. Un peu de chocolat, un bonbon. Des petits rien, mais qui lui réchauffaient le cœur bien plus efficacement que n'importe quoi d'autre.

De plus en plus souvent, quand il la voyait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la contempler et d'avoir envie de plus. La jeune fille était lumineuse. Il avait l'impression qu'elle dégageait une aura bien plus brillante que n'importe qu'elle autre étudiante, et il enviait leur groupe d'amis. Il enviait Blaise Zabini qui passait beaucoup de temps avec Ginny Weasley et Luna. Il enviait Drago à qui elle souriait quand ils se croisaient.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la peur de Théodore Nott reculait au fur et à mesure que son admiration pour Luna Lovegood grandissait.

Lorsqu'un Poufsouffle qui avait cours avec Luna lui remit un petit mot de sa part, il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Mais il déplia rapidement le mot et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que la jeune fille lui donnait rendez-vous dans une salle de classe déserte du quatrième étage.

Quand Théodore Nott arriva au quatrième étage, il se rendit directement dans la salle indiquée. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'inquiéter, il reçut un violent coup sur la tête qui le projeta à terre, groggy.

La première chose qu'il remarqua quand des bougies furent allumées ce fut Luna, ligotée, un hématome bleuissant sur sa joue.

Mais il ne put se relever pour la rejoindre car à la seconde où il esquissa un mouvement, il reçut un autre coup, dans les côtes cette fois. Il gémit et leva la tête.  
Sans surprises, il se rendit compte que leurs tortionnaires n'étaient autre que Crabbe et Goyle.

Les deux idiots avaient l'air contents d'eux même et ricanaient.  
Goyle se pencha vers lui.  
\- Ton père te salue, Nott.

Théo montra les dents mais ne répliqua pas. A cet instant précis, il regretta de ne pas avoir supplié Potter de l'aider. Il regretta de ne pas les avoir rejoint, parce qu'à cause de ses hésitations et de sa stupidité, Luna était blessée et probablement en danger.  
Crabbe ricana.  
\- Ton père est inquiet, il trouve que tu passes trop de temps avec les ennemis de notre maître.  
\- Alors il nous a suggéré de te rappeler tes devoirs.

Théo bouscula Goyle pour tenter de se rapprocher de la jeune fille ligotée mais un nouveau coup le fit tomber au sol en gémissant.  
Il croisa les yeux de la jeune fille et fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'elle semblait retenir ses larmes alors qu'elle donnait une impression de calme.

Goyle le bouscula un peu pou lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas en position de force.  
\- Ton amie Loufoca ici présente s'est montrée coopérative lorsque nous lui avons expliqué que nous avions besoin de son aide...

Luna eut l'air en colère un instant, puis elle regarda Théo.  
\- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas le faire...  
Il secoua la tête en lui souriant, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Ces deux brutes l'avaient frappé pour qu'elle l'attire dans un piège, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.  
Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et ils se fixèrent un long moment, ignorant Crabbe et Goyle qui plaisantaient ensemble.  
Théo fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment ces deux idiots à peine capable de lacer leurs chaussures avaient eu l'idée d'un tel plan.

Un nouveau coup le ramena à l'instant présent. Il ne quitta pas Luna des yeux, restant aussi calme qu'elle.  
\- Nott, ton père te fait dire que tu n'auras plus droit à l'erreur. Tu vas devoir montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme pour ses projets te concernant.

Théo comprit aussitôt que c'était son père qui était derrière tout ça, pour le forcer à devenir un Mangemort. Il songea à leur dire ce qu'ils voulaient entendre pour que Luna soit sauvée, mais la jeune fille secoua doucement la tête en signe de refus.  
Il soupira, et banda ses muscles se tenant près.

Crabbe se pencha vers lui mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de parler, Théodore avait bondi, profitant qu'il soit en déséquilibre pour le faire tomber et prendre l'avantage.  
Il le frappa violemment, entendant un craquement particulièrement satisfaisant au moment où son nez se brisait.  
Goyle hurla un sort et d'un seul coup ce fut le chaos.

Lorsque le calme revint, une main pâle apparut dans son champ de vision. En levant la tête il tomba devant le regard gris de Drago. Il saisit la main tendue pour se relever, mais lui tourna immédiatement le dos pour se jeter près de Luna et la libérer en la serrant dans ses bras.  
Il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle n'y était pour rien, avant d'aller remercier Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter qui tenaient en respect Crabbe et Goyle.

Les deux anciens ennemis avouèrent que sans Ginny qui avait signalé l'absence soudaine de Luna en cours, ils seraient arrivés trop tard.  
Théo sourit et sans quitter Luna des yeux prononça les mots qu'il avait regretté de ne pas avoir dits plus tôt.  
\- Je veux vous aider. Contre Vous-savez-qui.

Luna lui offrit un sourire lumineux et lui sauta dans les bras. Le jeune homme taciturne et solitaire sut alors qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Merci**


	27. Chapter 27

**Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes les reviews ! ça me donne l'envie de continuer ce défi (presque) fou...**

 **Je (re)précise ensuite que cette série d'OS formant une seule et même histoire sous forme d'instantanés n'a aucun lien avec le canon. J'utilise les personnages de JKR, ainsi que l'histoire globale, j'essaie de garder un maximum de leur caractère d'origine aux personnages, mais je ne suis pas la chronologie et je ne précise pas d'année.  
Le but n'est pas de réécrire l'histoire mais juste de raconter une histoire pleine de guimauve.**

 **Le défi, je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà mentionné, est le suivant : écrire 100 OS sur le thème 100 façons de te dire je t'aime (d'où mon titre, quelle originalité !).  
Pour chaque OS, un prompt est imposé.  
La plupart du temps (quand le site ne vire pas ma mise en page), ce prompt apparaît en gras dans mon texte.  
Vous pouvez si vous être curieux retrouver les modalités précise du défi en question sur le forum de la Gazette des bonbons au citron ;) **

**J'espère encore une fois que vous aimez. Voici donc la publication du jour... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

S'il y avait une chose qui ne changeait pas, c'étaient bien les cours de potion.  
Quelles que soient les nouvelles amitiés, quels que soient les changements, le professeur Rogue ne changeait pas sa façon de procéder. Il était toujours honteusement partial, aussi bien en faveur des Serpentard qu'en défaveur des Gryffondor.

Bien que Drago ne se mette toujours en binôme avec Harry depuis le début de l'année et que Neville soit aidé par Pansy, Rogue continuait de mépriser ouvertement les deux Gryffondor.  
Parfois, Drago fusillait son parrain du regard et le professeur le regardait d'un air inexpressif le défiant de protester à haute voix.

Depuis que Pansy avait pris Neville sous son aile, plus un seul chaudron n'avait explosé. Parfois, Harry observait à la dérobée son professeur de potions alors qu'il inspectait soigneusement le travail de Neville, et il avait l'impression que Rogue était déçu d'avoir perdu son pire élève.  
Il faisait le même constat en voyant la crispation dans les épaules de son professeur alors qu'il venait inspecter sa propre potion.  
Que Drago l'aide semblait le rendre... amer.

A force de se fréquenter, Hermione avait appris des Serpentard à modérer son enthousiasme dans la classe de potions. Rogue n'avait donc plus vraiment de prétextes à lui ôter des points. Et la jeune fille se débrouillait suffisamment en potions pour que Rogue ne puisse que marmonner un "Bien" agacé. Sans compter que la jeune fille savait parfaitement maîtriser Ron pour qu'il ne s'emporte pas et ne provoque pas de catastrophes.

Ils auraient tous été surpris des pensées de Severus Rogue.  
Loin d'être en colère du soudain rapprochement des deux maisons ennemies, l'austère directeur des serpents en était ravi. Il s'en réjouissait d'autant plus que son filleul était pour l'instant sain et sauf, et que cet idiot de Potter au grand cœur avait juré de le protéger.

Harry Potter, le fils de l'insupportable James Potter, était bien différent de son père. Loin d'être aussi arrogant et vaniteux, il avait l'âme d'un pur Gryffondor, prêt à se jeter au devant du danger pour protéger la veuve et l'orphelin. Drago n'était pas vraiment une frêle damoiselle en détresse mais il manquait parfois de confiance en lui-même aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. Et surtout, Drago avait jusqu'à maintenant été incapable de tenir tête à ses parents.

Le professeur de Potions était de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il était encore et toujours obligé de jouer un rôle dans sa propre classe, de peur qu'un Mangemort en herbe ne parle au Seigneur des ténèbres de sa soudaine amitié avec l'Élu.  
Il devait donc rester l'homme revêche que tout le monde connaissait pour que son rôle d'espion reste un secret. Il en allait de sa propre survie et de sa mission.

Il observa un instant la tête brune de Potter et la tête blonde de Drago penchées l'une vers l'autre, et l'air concentré des deux garçons qui travaillaient ensemble. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas sourire d'un air attendri.  
Au lieu de quoi, il invectiva Lavande Brown qui lisait _Sorcière Hebdo_ en croyant être discrète. La jeune fille sursauta et il eut le plaisir de lui retirer des points. Le regard désapprobateur de Drago le fit soupirer.

Il repassa dans les rangées de la salle de classe observa avec attention chaque chaudron. Sans surprises, celui de Granger était parfait. Comme celui de Drago. Potter, Weasley et Londubat s'en sortaient honorablement. Bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser.  
Il observa Neville Londubas à la dérobée et se demanda si le garçon timide et peureux aurait été ainsi si ses parents avaient été en bonne santé.  
Il grimaça en repensant à Augusta Londubas, et se dit que son petit-fils avait probablement un léger manque de confiance en lui à cause de sa personnalité écrasante. Même lui trouvait la vieille dame impressionnante et il côtoyait presque au quotidien le seigneur des ténèbres.

Il soupira brièvement en pensant qu'il était en train de se ramollir, puis se plaça aux côtés de Neville qui se recroquevilla légèrement sur sa chaise.  
Il haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant Pansy Parkison passer la main sous la table et attraper la main de Neville. Le garçon lui offrit un sourire doux et un éclair de tendresse passa dans les yeux de la Serpentard.

Severus Rogue resta un moment silencieux, surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Puis il se reprit et se redressa se composant un masque méprisant à souhait.  
\- Monsieur Londubas. Pensez-vous que votre potion est correcte ?

Neville rougit, puis blêmit, et commença à bégayer.  
\- Monsieur Londubas ?  
\- O...Oui professeur.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.  
\- Donc, vous estimez avoir été capable de brasser cette potion de vitalité correctement ?

Neville hésita un long moment, jeta un bref regard en direction de Pansy, puis inspira comme pour se donner du courage.  
\- Oui professeur. Je... Je pense.

Severus sourit. Il savait parfaitement que ses élèves voyaient un rictus cruel sur son visage ingrat. Il avait mis des années à perfectionner cette expression, dont il était particulièrement fier.  
Neville se tassa sur son siège et il capta le regard inquiet de Potter.

\- Parfait Monsieur Londubas. Nous allons voir si vous avez été attentif. **Goûtez-en un peu.**

Neville avala nerveusement sa salive.  
\- Monsieur ?  
\- Vous n'êtes pas sourd, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Londubas.  
\- No...Non.

Severus vit Potter s'agiter et Drago le retenir pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Granger s'avança sur son siège en se penchant pour observer l'air tendu, mais calme. Pansy se redressa et resta immobile, attendant la suite.

Neville prit une louche et prit un peu du liquide orange dans son chaudron. Il hésita, mais l'air inflexible de son professeur le convainquit de boire le breuvage.

Neville ferma aussitôt les yeux et manqua l'air satisfait de Severus Rogue.

\- Bien. Il semblerait Monsieur Londubas que votre potion était correcte. Cinq points pour Gryffondor.

Severus Rogue se sentit satisfait en voyant le sourire émerveillé de Neville Londubas. Sans que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte, il avait donné un peu de confiance au garçon en se montrant parfaitement désagréable.  
Bien entendu, il n'irait pas révéler que les ingrédients utilisés étaient parfaitement inoffensifs et que même une potion ratée n'aurait pas entraîné de danger.  
Après tout... la fin justifiait les moyens, non ?

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit, mais j'adore avoir vos avis sur ce que j'écris :) Bon ou mauvais, peu importe, ça me permet de m'améliorer !**


	28. Chapter 28

**Voici une version corrigée de la petite erreur de copier-coller précédente...**

* * *

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé pour Drago depuis qu'Harry Potter avait fait irruption dans sa vie.  
Déjà il avait pu échapper au Manoir Malefoy, sinistre à souhait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la maison où il avait grandi, probablement à cause de la Magie Noire que Lucius utilisait.

Il n'était plus obligé de subir les enseignements de ses parents, sur la façon dont un sang pur devait se comporter. Il n'était plus obligé de garder en permanence un masque d'impassibilité pour masquer soigneusement ses sentiments.

Au départ, il avait eut peur de tourner le dos à ce qu'il avait toujours connu. C'était un saut dans l'inconnu et surtout un acte de courage. Or Drago Malefoy n'était pas courageux. Il pouvait se vanter de beaucoup de choses mais personne n'aurait pu le qualifier de courageux.

Pourtant, quand Harry lui avait tendu la main, cette fameuse nuit, il l'avait prise après une légère hésitation.

Il préférait de loin un saut dans l'inconnu au risque de terminer esclave d'un mage noir fou.

Harry était son ennemi depuis que ce dernier avait rejeté son amitié lors de leur première rencontre. Il avait entendu comme tous les petits sorciers les histoires sur l'Élu, Celui-qui-avait-survécu. Il avait grandi avec la certitude que le héros du monde sorcier ne pouvait que devenir son ami, compte tenu de son sang.  
Au lieu de ça... Il avait été rejeté et avait décidé de se venger. Il avait alors pris la place d'ennemi et pouvait se vanter d'avoir fait partie de la vie d'Harry Potter de cette façon...

Le soir où ils s'étaient battus jusqu'à l'épuisement, quelque chose s'était brisé en Drago. Au lieu de fuir ou de se montrer arrogant, il avait parlé avec Harry. Pour une fois, ils avaient tous les deux entre-ouverts leurs cœurs.  
Avant la fin de la nuit, Drago savait qu'il était perdu, qu'il allait se montrer aussi stupide qu'un fichu Gryffondor. Et il avait croisé les prunelles émeraudes d'Harry avant de saisir sa main tendue sans regrets.

Depuis, Harry l'entraînait chaque jour plus loin à sa suite, au cœur de sa vie. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, il était accueilli par les amis de Harry, puis par l'ordre du Phénix. Molly Weasley l'avait pris sous son aile et s'employait à le mettre à l'aise pour qu'il se sente mieux.

Puis Harry, après l'avoir sauvé, et après lui avoir offert des amis, lui avait donné quelque chose d'inespéré. Une famille.  
Le jeune homme qui avait été renié souffrait de se retrouver sans attaches, même si ses parents n'avaient pas vraiment été affectueux. Mais Harry lui avait présenté sa cousine Tonks. Tonks, si volubile qu'il s'était demandé si elle était réellement de sa famille. Vive, enjouée, rieuse, maladroite, ils n'avaient rien en commun. Et pourtant leurs mères étaient sœurs...  
A leur dernière rencontre la jeune Auror lui avait promis de lui présenter sa tante, Andromeda.  
Et il y avait Sirius. Son petit cousin qui s'était montré méfiant au départ et avec qui il s'était peu à peu lié d'amitié.

L'homme adorait son filleul, et avait mis à long moment avant d'accepter de lui parler de façon civilisée. Il ne pardonnait pas son comportement précédent, les brimades incessantes et les moqueries. Il n'oubliait pas leurs bagarres perpétuelles.  
Du jour au lendemain, Sirius s'était calmé. Il s'était contenté d'observer Drago à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient sans jamais faire de réflexion comme auparavant. Drago avait soupçonné Harry d'être intervenu mais ce dernier avait juré qu'il n'y était pour rien...contrairement au professeur Lupin.

Une vague de honte brûlante avait submergé Drago en se souvenant des moqueries qu'il avait faites sur Remus Lupin. Ses pensées avaient du se refléter sur son visage car Harry avait ri en lui disant que Remus ne lui en voulait pas.

Finalement, au fur et à mesure des rencontres, Sirius s'était adouci envers Drago, venant lui parler de lui même, lui offrant de lui parler de sa mère lorsqu'elle était adolescente.  
Si au départ Drago s'était mis en colère d'entendre parler de Narcissa, il avait cessé de fusiller Sirius du regard quand il abordait le sujet.

Il avait découvert que Harry partageait avec son parrain une obstination hors du commun. Aussi, il n'était pas surpris de l'insistance de Sirius à aborder le sujet.

Le jour où Sirius vint le voir lui alors qu'Harry devait passer la journée avec Dumbledore, Drago capitula.  
Il s'installa face au cousin de sa mère, le visage fermé. Mais Sirius était un Gryffondor bien qu'il soit un Black. Plutôt que d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, il changea d'angle d'approche.  
\- Alors Drago. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te parle de ta mère ?

Drago resta silencieux un moment.  
\- Harry ne vous a rien dit ?

L'animagus se mit à rire, amusé.  
\- Harry ne me parle jamais de ce qui se passe entre vous. Ce que tu lui dis... Il le garde pour lui. Encore plus quand il s'agit d'un sujet aussi sensible ! Et pourtant j'ai essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez...

Drago se sentit étrangement heureux que Harry garde leurs conversations pour lui. Ils n'échangeaient rien de secret ni d'embarrassant mais ce constat lui réchauffait le cœur.  
\- Ma mère... Ma mère n'est pas quelqu'un de très... maternel.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.  
\- Tu crois qu'elle a changé à cause de toi ? C'est ça ? Drago... Narcissa était une jeune fille délicieuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre ton père. C'est lui le problème et pas toi.

Drago rougit légèrement. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'être si transparent.  
\- Peu importe. Maintenant elle n'est plus la jeune fille que vous avez connu.

Sirius sourit tristement.  
\- Je le regrette pour toi. Tu méritais mieux.

Drago haussa les épaules sans répondre.  
\- Drago ? Tu n'es plus seul.

Le Serpentard eut beaucoup de mal à garder un air impassible. Il lutta quelques instants avant de sourire largement.

Sirius lui rendit son sourire et posa son bras sur ses épaules.  
\- Je venais récupérer ma moto chez Hagrid. Tu pourras dire à Harry que je repasserai ?

Drago hocha la tête.  
\- Vous repartez à moto ? Conduisez prudemment !

Sirius éclata de rire.  
\- Méfie toi ! Hermione déteint sur toi, elle aussi n'arrête pas de me dire d'être prudent.

Sur un dernier rire, Sirius partit. Drago le regarda s'éloigner en secouant doucement la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, il comprenait pourquoi Harry aimait autant son parrain...


	29. Chapter 29

**Et voilà la suite... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ils s'étaient rendus ensemble dans la salle sur demande. Harry, Drago, Blaise et Ginny. Ils avaient décidé d'échapper à la séance de révisions qu'avait prévu Hermione. Surtout depuis le moment où Pansy avait trouvé l'idée excellente et qu'elle s'était mise à insister elle aussi, s'octroyant la place de co-responsable révisions.

Les quatre amis avaient frémi à l'idée de se retrouver bloqués par Hermione et Pansy en même temps. Si séparément elles étaient toutes les deux effrayantes, réunies pour un but commun elles devenaient le cauchemar de n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée... A la première occasion, ils s'étaient éclipsés en gloussant.

Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés tous les quatre dans la salle, qui ressemblait à un confortable salon.  
Ils avaient commencé par discuter, puis peu à peu les conversations s'étaient tues.

Au bout d'un moment Ginny soupira de façon mélodramatique, et se laissa aller sur le sol bras en croix.  
\- Je m'ennuiiiiiie !

Harry gloussa.  
- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?**

Blaise ne disait rien observant attentivement Harry et Ginny. La rousse soupira à nouveau.  
\- Chai pas.

Harry haussa les épaules et tourna la tête vers Drago. L'air surpris du blond le fit se retourner rapidement et il ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.

Ginny, la petite Ginny était toujours allongée sur le sol, sur le dos.  
Blaise n'était plus assis à côté d'elle, il s'était rapproché et penché au dessus d'elle.  
Et ils étaient en train de s'embrasser.

Se rendant soudain compte de la situation, Harry s'empourpra violemment. Sa rougeur s'intensifia encore plus quand Ginny gémit langoureusement.

Harry se tourna brutalement vers Drago en se rendant compte qu'il observait deux de ses amis s'embrasser de façon aussi... intime.  
Drago souriait d'un air amusé mais la rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était aussi gêné que Harry.

Sans dire un mot, ils se levèrent pour laisser leurs amis seuls, évitant de les regarder.

Quand Blaise s'écarta de Ginny, il nota l'air satisfait de la jeune fille. Elle lui souriait et il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

Blaise leva la tête.  
\- Hey, ils sont où ?  
Ginny haussa les épaules.  
\- Ils ont du partir... J'ai cru entendre la porte mais j'était occupée.

Le Serpentard ne put réprimer un léger rire.  
Ginny était une fille surprenante et il adorait ça.

Avant de la côtoyer, il ne voyait qu'une tête rousse de plus. Habitué aux frasques des jumeaux Weasley et à l'amitié de son frère pour Harry Potter, la cadette Weasley passait presque inaperçue.

Blaise avait été surpris de découvrir qu'elle avait du caractère et un sens de la répartie à toute épreuve. Elle savait se défendre à la perfection et la jeune lionne pouvait avoir des griffes acérées.

A force de parier et de blaguer ensemble, ils en venaient à passer beaucoup de temps collés l'un à l'autre.  
Blaise n'avait jamais dit à personne que la jeune fille faisait battre son cœur d'une façon différente.  
Il s'était fait violence pour ne pas changer de comportement, remerciant Merlin d'être un Serpentard habitué à dissimuler ses sentiments.

Il avait conscience qu'ils avaient entamé un jeu de flirt, toujours léger, ponctué par les rappels constants de Ginny sur le fait qu'elle attendait que Harry la voit.

Le jour où elle lui avait signifié qu'elle en avait assez d'attendre Harry, Blaise avait senti son cœur se gonfler de joie. Il avait probablement affiché un sourire idiot pendant un certain temps.

Pour autant, rien n'avait changé. En apparence tout du moins. Parce que loin d'être indifférent, Blaise était maintenant gonflé d'un espoir nouveau.

Leur petit flirt avait donc continué; un léger jeu de séduction inoffensif. Un petit secret entre eux, car aucun de leurs amis n'avait semblait voir que leur relation évoluait.

Blaise sautait sur chaque prétexte pour effleurer la jeune fille. Il lui caressait la joue tendrement en dégageant une mèche de ses cheveux sur son visage. Il lui prenait la main pour l'entraîner avec lui rejoindre les autres. Il se serrait contre elle, inspirant son odeur, en lui prenant ses livres pour les lui porter...  
Ginny rosissait, mais ne commentait pas, se contentant de lui sourire et de répondre à ses petites attentions de légers baisers sur la joue en d'accolades amicales.

Et puis, la veille, Ginny était venue s'installer à ses côtés à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Les joues rouges, elle avait passé une main sous la table et avait enlacé ses doigts à ceux de Blaise.  
Le métisse s'était figé et s'était longuement perdu dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Puis il lui avait sourit doucement.  
Pour n'importe quel observateur ils étaient en train de travailler. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avança ses devoirs...

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle sur demande, Ginny avait commencé à geindre sur son ennui un grand sourire aux lèvres, sous l'œil amusé de Blaise.  
Mais à un moment, tout avait basculé sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Ginny lui avait fait un clin d'œil quand Harry lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle avait répondu d'un ton boudeur en faisant la moue et l'instant d'après, Blaise fondait sur elle et s'emparait de ses lèvres.

Loin de s'en formaliser, Ginny avait eut un soupir satisfait en commençant à répondre au baiser de son ami. Elle avait passé ses mains autour de son cou et s'accrochait à lui, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne change d'avis et ne s'éloigne.

Et face au jeune homme, Ginny Weasley lui offrit un sourire irrésistible avant de se pencher vers lui.

\- Blaise ?  
\- Hum ?

Ginny rit en entendant l'air rêveur de Blaise.  
\- Je crois que j'ai des dons de voyance.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils.  
\- De voyance ?  
\- Exactement. De voyance. Je prédis que d'ici quelques secondes... Je serais en train de t'embrasser.

Ravie, Ginny nota les pupilles dilatées de Blaise et s'avança jusqu'à initier un nouveau baiser entre eux. Le jeune homme l'attira contre sa poitrine et elle se lova tout contre lui.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta des lèvres de la jeune fille, Blaise lui souffla d'une voix rauque.  
\- Tu as des talents certains en divination...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Merci ...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Et voici la fin du premier mois de publication de ce défi.**  
 **Un grand bol de guimauve pour vous...**

* * *

Hermione avait toujours adoré la lecture. Depuis qu'elle avait su déchiffrer ses premières phrases, elle n'avait plus cessé de lire. N'importe quoi, à n'importe quel moment.

En grandissant, les livres étaient devenus un moyen d'évasion, une façon d'oublier un quotidien un peu trop morne. C'était sa fenêtre sur le monde, son moyen de rêver.

Puis, les livres étaient devenus un outil de savoir. Un puissant outil.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière - ainsi donc elle était vraiment différente comme elle l'avait toujours pensé - son premier réflexe avait été de se jeter sur tous les livres auxquels elle avait désormais accès pour lire frénétiquement tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle avait décidé que au final, la vraie magie résidait dans ces ouvrages épais, à couverture de cuir, aux pages délicieusement jaunies. Jamais encore, elle n'avait eu l'occasion de manipuler des livres pareils, chargés d'histoire.

En arrivant à Poudlard, elle s'était vite rendue compte que les élèves sorciers n'étaient pas différents des élèves moldus. Elle avait donc été la cible de sobriquets plus ou moins agréables, comme "Miss Je-sais-tout".  
Elle était la seule à avoir lu l'intégralité des livres pendant ses vacances et à continuer de lire pendant le temps libre. Habituellement, elle était placée à l'écart et cible de moqueries.  
Dans le monde sorcier, les choses commencèrent comme ça... Jusqu'au Troll.

Lorsque Ronald Weasley s'était moqué d'elle, elle avait craqué et s'était enfuie pour aller pleurer dans les toilettes désaffectées. Puis, Harry et Ron étaient venus à son secours quand le Troll avait attaqué et à eux trois, ils avaient réussi à vaincre l'immense créature. En première année.  
Hermione avait senti son cœur se gonfler de joie à l'idée que les deux garçons avaient bravé le danger pour l'aider.

Quand les professeurs arrivèrent, elle fit une chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait : elle mentit pour leur éviter des problèmes. Elle prétexta être partie seule à la chasse au Troll et avoir été sauvée par ses deux amis.  
Elle senti leurs regards surpris mais leur adressa juste un léger sourire.

Tout avait commencé comme ça. Ils étaient devenus amis. Plus même : meilleurs amis.  
Et pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione, ni Harry ni Ron n'avaient essayé de la faire changer avec ses livres. Ils se moquaient gentiment parfois, mais respectaient sa soif d'apprendre.  
Dans leur petit groupe, elle avait été auto-proclamée responsable des recherches en Bibliothèque.  
Elle commençait à connaître le lieu comme sa poche, elle aurait probablement pu remplacer Madame Pince sans problèmes.

Au fil des ans, Hermione était resté la même, passionnée de lecture, meilleure amie de Ron et de Harry. Elle était la voix de la raison, leur conscience et celle qui trouvait les informations.

Depuis que Harry avait rallié les Serpentard à leur côté, tout était en train de changer. Et elle ne s'en formalisait pas vraiment. Elle apprenait à connaître ceux qui avaient été leurs ennemis, et elle avait été agréablement surprise.  
Elle avait même était heureuse de s'être trompée sur eux.

Drago Malefoy était celui qui l'avait le plus étonné. Il avait saisi la main tendue par Harry et aucun des deux garçons n'avait accepté de révéler ce qui s'était passé entre eux.  
Hermione avait pris comme défi personnel de savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dit et comment ils en étaient arrivés à être si proches. Elle soupçonnait Harry de retrouver Drago régulièrement, mais là encore ils restaient tous les deux muets ce qui attisait sa curiosité.

Elle avait essayé d'en parler à Ron, mais Ron était... parfois obtus. Donc, elle se contentait d'observer Harry avec attention et d'essayer de lui soutirer des informations. Malheureusement pour elle, les relations humaines n'étaient pas aussi facile à décrypter que ses livres...

Ron. Ron était un autre sujet qui la laissait perplexe.  
Elle appréciait énormément son ami, d'une façon différente de l'amitié qu'elle portait à Harry. Elle ne voulait pas trop s'appesantir sur ses propres sentiments pour le jeune homme. Elle préférait se concentrer sur lui et ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Ron était naturellement maladroit en paroles et en actes. Il parlait d'abord puis se rendait compte de ses erreurs ensuite. Il rougissait, marmonnait une excuse et fuyait.

Mais depuis quelques temps, depuis que Harry passait beaucoup de nuit à l'extérieur - probablement en compagnie de Drago Malefoy - ne put s'empêcher de penser Hermione, Ron passait plus de temps en sa compagnie et pouvait se montrer particulièrement charmant.

Lorsqu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque, Ron l'accompagnait sans protester. Il s'installait près d'elle et prenait un livre sans se plaindre du temps qu'elle y passait.  
Au départ, elle avait du mal à se concentrer et se surprenait à l'observer à la dérobée, espérant avoir une explication.  
Mais Ron restait impassible. Il ne redevenait lui-même qu'à l'approche des repas, se mettant à gigoter jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne soupire en fermant ses livres pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Ainsi donc, le plus prévisible de ses amis était devenu délicieusement imprévisible, la surprenant sans cesse.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans un devoir complexe arithmomancie, Ron l'avait suivie à la bibliothèque sans un mot et s'était attelé à un devoir de métamorphoses. Il levait régulièrement le nez de son parchemin, regardant en l'air comme pour y trouver les réponses à ses questions.

En le voyant faire, elle sourit tendrement en se rendant compte que pour une fois, le jeune homme ne s'y prenait pas à la dernière minute et il ne lui avait pas demandé d'aide.  
Elle le contemplant un moment, troublée, avant de se replonger dans son livre l'esprit en déroute.

Elle se concentra sur son devoir, lisant chapitre après chapitre, essayant d'oublier Ron près d'elle.

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Elle leva les yeux et déglutit, surprise de se plonger dans les yeux bleus de son ami, si proches.  
Ron rougit légèrement, puis se passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille - il ressemblait de plus en plus à Harry sur ce point...

\- Ron ?  
\- Heu... Hermione ? Tu... Tu en as pour longtemps ? C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu et...

La jeune fille sourit doucement.  
- **Un chapitre de plus.**

Il acquiesça en lui souriant avec affection et se réinstalla à ses côtés sans protester.  
Hermione se replongea dans son livre, essayant d'ignorer son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Mais après quelques secondes, elle soupira et ferma son livre. En souriant, elle regarda Ron.  
\- Allons-y !

Le sourire de Ron fut sa plus belle récompense.

* * *

 **Si vous avez aimé, laissez moi une petite review... Merci !**


	31. Chapter 31

Depuis qu'il avait rejoint le monde de la magie, Harry était sujet aux cauchemars.  
Si au départ, il avait été perturbé et inquiet, il avait fini par s'y résigner. Il parvenait même à donner le change à ses amis, leur dissimulant la fréquence exacte de ces mauvais rêves. Il se contentait de les signaler que lorsqu'une information importante venait de Voldemort.

Il s'était vite rendu compte que son principal problème était la fatigue. En général, quand un cauchemar le réveillait, il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir.

Lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars plusieurs nuits de suite, il finissait ivre de fatigue et surprenait des regards soucieux, aussi bien de ses amis que de ses professeurs.  
Fort heureusement, personne ne lui posait de questions. Il était passé maître dans l'art d'esquiver les questions et les choses étaient très bien comme ça.

De façon étrange, depuis qu'il avait entamé cette étrange amitié avec Drago, ses cauchemars étaient devenus moins fréquents. Mais il restait des périodes où ses nuits étaient agitées.

Ces moments là, il multipliait les rendez-vous nocturnes, profitant de la présence de Drago avec lui pour somnoler et se reposer. Drago ne savait rien de son secret, mais il ne semblait pas se plaindre de la fréquence de leurs rencontres.

Après une semaine d'insomnies, Harry avait fini par craquer. Épuisé, il se rendit discrètement dans leur couloir et s'installa en baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'endormit.

C'est ainsi que le trouva Drago quand il passa - un peu par hasard - dans le couloir. Il haussa un sourcil surpris et s'installa face à lui, l'observant.  
Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de dévisager Harry de cette façon depuis leur toute première rencontre.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées, regardant Harry dormir, quand soudain son ami commença à s'agiter. Drago fronça les sourcils en se redressant. Voyant l'air effrayé de Harry qui se débattait de plus en plus violemment, Drago s'approcha doucement, sans savoir quoi faire.  
Il avait entendu les discrètes allusions de Hermione et de la belette sur des cauchemars, mais il n'avait pas pris conscience de l'ampleur du phénomène.  
Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il voyait les cernes sombres sous les yeux de Harry, le pli fatigué au coin de ses lèvres. Même sa peau semblait blême sous son bronzage.

Drago hésita longuement avant de tendre une main hésitante vers Harry qui semblait se débattre. Son visage avait pris un air horrifié. Lorsque le jeune homme gémit de désespoir, Drago n'hésita pas un seul instant. Il attrapa l'épaule de Harry et commença à le secouer.

\- Potter ? Réveille toi !

Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux, bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux.  
Il se jeta sur Drago et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces les précipitant tous les deux sur le sol. Drago couina et se débattit un instant avant de se figer en sentant un légère humidité dans son cou.  
Harry était en train de pleurer.

Drago leva une main hésitante pour enlacer à son tour Harry, essayant de le consoler.

Leur étreinte silencieuse dura un long moment, puis Harry s'écarta, tournant la tête, honteux de son moment de faiblesse.  
\- Potter, ça va ?

Harry sursauta et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.  
\- Ça va. **Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.**

Drago soupira, pestant contre la foutue fierté du Survivant.  
\- Potter... Je viens de te trouver en train de dormir dans un couloir désert. Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas fait une bonne nuit depuis des jours... Et visiblement, je t'ai trouvé alors que tu étais dans un rêve particulièrement désagréable.

Harry soupira, vaincu.  
\- C'est juste... de stupides cauchemars.

Drago s'installa confortablement contre le mur, face à Harry, l'observant d'un air dubitatif.  
\- Stupides cauchemars, hein ?

Il regarda Harry hausser les épaules en détournant les yeux.  
\- Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. C'est de temps en temps.  
\- Potter tu es un idiot. Tu... Je suis certain que Hermione et sa belette ne sont pas au courant n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry croisa les bras d'un air boudeur, sans répondre. Drago continua, sans tenir compte de la réaction de son ami.  
\- Tu crois que ne rien dire est la solution ? Que tes problèmes vont disparaître si tu n'en parles pas ?

Les yeux brillants de colère, Harry se redressa.  
\- Merde, Malefoy ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Je te dis que c'est rien !

Drago se pinca la base du nez, essayant de se calmer. Malgré le fait que leurs relations soient désormais apaisées, il leur arrivait encore de se disputer. Leurs caractères respectifs étaient bien trop forts pour s'accorder sans quelques frictions parfois.

Harry pour sa part était à la fois honteux et furieux d'avoir été surpris dans un moment de faiblesse. Il appréciait Drago et les moments où ils discutaient ensemble. Mais il ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans les yeux gris qui lui faisaient face. Il ne voulait pas que leurs rencontres soient ponctuées par l'inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas voir dans les yeux de Drago la même chose que dans ceux d'Hermione. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme se mette à discuter dans son dos avec ses amis de ses nuits agitées et de son manque permanent de sommeil.

Ils se fixèrent furieusement un long moment, aucun des deux ne voulant céder, comme à l'époque où ils se battaient pour un rien. Puis, Drago se mit soudain à rire en secouant la tête.  
Harry déstabilisé plissa les paupières, soupçonnant un mauvais coup.

\- Potter... Tu es vraiment un idiot. Je parie que tu n'as jamais pensé à demander de potion pour t'aider à dormir ?

Harry rougit.  
\- Dumbledore sait que je fais parfois des cauchemars.  
\- Tu en fais beaucoup plus que ce que tu as dit. Je commence à bien te connaître tu sais.

Le brun haussa les épaules, vaincu.  
\- Tu veux que je leur dise quoi ? Ils savent déjà que je reçois les pensées de Voldemort, que je vis ses meurtres et ses tortures... Ils sont déjà bien trop inquiets.

Drago stupéfait ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.  
\- Les pensées de... Merde Potter ! Tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi... ça va te bouffer.

Harry observa un instant Drago, étonné que sa première réaction soit de l'inquiétude pour lui et non pas un geste de dégoût.  
\- Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Drago soupira.  
\- Le professeur Rogue peut t'aider. Il peut te donner des potions pour dormir quand tu es trop fatigué et il peut t'apprendre l'occlumentie pour fermer ton esprit.  
\- Malefoy, Rogue me déteste. Il ne m'aidera pas.  
\- Il t'aidera si je le lui demande. C'est mon parrain je te rappelle.

Harry l'observa un long moment.  
\- Malefoy ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je veux dire... pourquoi tu m'aides ?

Le blond sourit doucement, comme amusé par la question.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que font les amis ?

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé... Une petite review ? Merci !**


	32. Chapter 32

**Voici la suite de ma série : j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

L'hiver laissait peu à peu place au printemps. Les températures étaient plus douces et les élèves de Poudlard commençaient à profiter à nouveau de l'extérieur pour prendre l'air.  
Le groupe d'amis avait profité de l'annulation à la dernière minute d'un de leurs cours pour s'installer au bord du Lac de Poudlard.

L'heure était à la plaisanterie et à l'amusement.  
Même Pansy, qui était restée sombre depuis l'annonce de la mort de ses parents riait avec eux, semblant oublier le spectre de la guerre qui planait au dessus d'eux.

Théo les avait rejoint timidement, et était assis un peu à l'écart, les observant avec un léger sourire.  
Depuis l'agression de Luna, il était de leur côté mais restait un peu à l'écart, ne parvenant pas tout à fait à se détendre en leur compagnie.  
Le jeune homme semblait craindre d'être trahi. Cependant, il faisait totalement confiance à Luna. Il ne la quittait que rarement des yeux et se détendait uniquement à ses côtés.  
La jeune fille ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, perdue dans son monde.

Blaise et Ginny étaient également dans leur monde, échangeant des regards brûlants alors qu'ils pensaient être discrets. Ron était le seul à ne se rendre compte de rien, ce qui était probablement pour le mieux.

Pansy restait près de Neville et tous les deux discutaient sans s'occuper des autres. Neville était complètement détendu en la présence de la Serpentard maintenant. Peu à peu il sortait de sa coquille et reprenait confiance en lui.

Ron et Hermione se chamaillaient comme à leur habitude, sous l'oeil goguenard de Harry et Drago.

Les deux garçons avaient décidé de passer sous silence leur discussion concernant les cauchemars de Harry et la réaction de se dernier quand Drago l'avait trouvé. Le Serpentard cependant, même s'il avait accepté l'envie de silence de son ami, avait décidé de ne pas baisser les bras. Il avait bien l'intention de le forcer à en parler à son parrain, parce qu'il était persuadé que Severus Rogue était le seul à pouvoir l'aider.

En bon Serpentard, Drago avait décidé de s'allier à Hermione. Il était persuadé que la lionne connaissait le secret de Harry mais qu'elle ne disait rien parce qu'elle n'avait pas pris mesure de l'ampleur du problème. Il cherchait juste l'occasion parfaite pour aborder le sujet avec elle, préférant ne pas l'aborder directement...

Il commençait à bien connaître les Gryffondor et il savait qu'avec eux une attaque frontale était rarement une bonne idée.

Hermione semblait se poser des questions puisqu'elle observait régulièrement Harry et ses cernes d'un air pensif.

Un cri amusé de Pansy détourna son attention et elle regarda la jeune Serpentard et Neville chahuter gaiement. Le rire de Blaise se fit entendre tandis que Ginny le bousculait violemment.

En signe de représailles, Blaise attrapa Ginny et la cala sur son épaule, s'approchant du bord du lac. Les menaces hurlées de la rouquine provoquèrent une nouvelle vague de rires dans leur groupe tandis que Théo souriait.  
Avant que Blaise ne puisse mettre sa menace à exécution, Ginny s'était dégagée et avait réussi à faire tomber le grand métisse. La jeune fille cachait souvent sa force mais la pratique du Quiddich lui avait permis d'être musclée. Seule fille d'une nombreuse fratrie elle avait appris à se défendre auprès de ses frères, surtout avec Fred et George... Elle savait donc se débrouiller face à n'importe quel adversaire, et ce malgré son air fragile au premier abord.

Ils continuèrent à rire et plaisanter ensemble. Harry s'était installé à côté de Théo et les deux garçons avaient échangé quelques mots. Suite à ça, Théo s'était légèrement détendu.  
Drago les rejoignit, et s'installa à côté de Harry.

\- Tout va bien, Théo ?

Le garçon tourna ses yeux clairs vers lui et hocha la tête.  
\- Très bien, Drago. Merci.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, puis Drago soupira.  
\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance.

Les yeux de Théo s'écarquillèrent légèrement et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. L'attaque de front était un exercice plutôt inhabituel pour un Serpentard, d'autant plus pour Drago Malefoy.  
Harry gloussa, amusé de la réaction de Théo.  
\- Tu vois, Théo, les dangers de traîner avec des Gryffondor c'est de devenir aussi impulsif que nous.

Drago grogna en le bousculant légèrement.  
Théo esquissa un léger sourire.  
\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous... Vous m'aidez ?

Drago lui adressa un clin d'oeil.  
\- Parce que ces idiots sont des héros. Regarde Potter, le roi des idiots, qui a décidé de m'aider moi, alors que nous étions ennemis ! Nous sommes les brebis égarées de ces braves lions.  
\- Abruti...  
Mais le ton de Harry était plutôt affectueux. Le brun soupira doucement.  
\- Théo, c'est juste que je trouve injuste que vous n'ayez pas le choix. Je veux dire, tout le monde veut que les Serpentard soient des adeptes de Voldemort et des Mangemorts en puissance. Sauf que j'ai compris que c'était juste parce que personne ne se décide à bousculer les habitudes...

Théo l'observa un moment en silence, puis hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait.  
\- Qu'est-ce-que vous attendez de moi ?

Harry le regarda yeux ronds.  
\- Rien. Enfin si. Rester du bon côté. Si tu as besoin d'être hébergé, nous avons une maison.

Les épaules de Théo se relâchèrent et son sourire se fit moins crispé. Drago ricana et claqua sa langue contre son palais.  
\- Tu pensais qu'il allait te demander un truc genre jouer les espions hein ? T'inquiètes pas c'est pas le genre de la maison...

Harry le bouscula à son tour en riant.  
\- Ça Potter... Tu vas me le payer !

Il se leva d'un air menaçant et attrapa Harry à bras le corps. Il était légèrement plus grand que le brun, et il pouvait remercier le Quiddich pour sa musculature.

Harry, surpris, commença à se débattre que lorsque Drago fut arrivé au bord du lac.  
\- Malefoy ! Repose moi espèce d'idiot !  
\- Avec plaisir.

D'un geste souple, il projeta Harry dans le lac, et recula précipitamment. Harry émergea furieux et découvrit que tous ses amis riaient. Le Gryffondor s'extirpa de l'eau en grognant de dépit et ôta sa robe détrempée et son tee shirt.  
\- Malefoy ! Je vais être malade avec tes idioties.

Drago ôta sa robe de sorcier à son tour et la lui tendit en souriant.  
\- Tu devrais ôter ton pantalon aussi...

Harry rougit et haussa les épaules. Frissonnant, il passa la robe de Drago sur son torse nu et se tortilla pour ôter son pantalon sous la robe. Il soupira, la robe de Drago avait gardé la chaleur du corps de son ami et il n'avait plus aussi froid.

Hermione soudain se remit à rire, presque hystériquement.  
\- Oh Harry... Tu portes un uniforme de Serpentard, tu sais ? MacGonagall va faire une attaque si elle te voit!

Harry baissa les yeux sur l'écusson au serpent et haussa les épaules.  
\- Au moins je suis au sec.  
Drago qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement ravi.  
\- **Ça te va bien sur toi**...


	33. Chapter 33

**Voici la suite...**

 **Pour répondre à une remarque comme quoi le Drarry mettait du temps à se mettre en place : effectivement. C'est volontaire de ma part.**  
 **Mon défi nécessite 100 OS, et nous en sommes à un peu plus du quart. De plus, j'ai choisi de raconter leur relation qui se met en place, petit à petit. Certains OS peuvent paraître anodins, mais il y aura toujours un rapport avec leur couple...**  
 **Donc... Il va falloir attendre le dernier OS, le 100ème pour avoir le dénouement final !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard entrèrent en cours de potions ensemble. Avec l'apaisement des relations entre les deux maisons, le chahut était réduit.  
Tout le monde s'installa, maisons mélangées comme s'était devenu habituel depuis quelques temps.

Severus Rogue parcourut du regard la classe d'un air satisfait.

\- Bien. Aujourd'hui, je vais enfin savoir si vous êtes attentifs. Je vais passer parmi vous et vous remettre un ingrédient. Vous aurez à l'identifier. A mon signal, la première personne à pouvoir me dire ce que c'est se verra accorder cinq points.

Il se tut et laissa l'agitation qu'il avait provoqué en attendant. Une fois que la classe fut de nouveau silencieuse, il reprit la parole.

\- **Fermez les yeux et tendez les mains.** Je vais passer parmi vous.

Tout le monde s'exécuta et il passa dans les rangées déposant dans les mains tendues de ses élèves une poignées de petites feuilles.

Lorsqu'il donna le signal, il haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant la main qui se levait aussitôt. Il fit le tour de la classe, mais une seule personne avait identifié son ingrédient mystère.  
Il soupira.

\- Monsieur Londubas ?  
\- Du laurier Monsieur.

Severus Rogue eut une grimace écœurée puis annonça du bout des lèvres.  
\- Cinq points pour Gryffondor.

Il se tourna dans une envolée de capes et commença à noter les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion du jour sur le tableau.  
Les élèves récupérèrent en silence ce qui leur fallait avant de se mettre au travail.

Alors qu'il se penchait sur le chaudron de Ron pour vérifier sa potion, il vit du coin de l'œil Crabbe et Goyle faire un mouvement.

Il se tourna à moitié et assista impuissant à la scène.

Les deux gorilles de Serpentard se concertèrent un instant avant de se retourner vivement et de jeter quelque chose dans le chaudron de Pansy en ricanant.  
Il y eut une exclamation inquiète et le professeur de potions se retourna vivement.

Le chaudron de Pansy bouillonnait violemment et dégageait une épaisse fumée noire.

Neville attrapa Pansy et l'attira à l'écart, la tenant contre lui.

Il y eut une bousculade et Rogue d'un mouvement de baguette éteignit le feu sous le chaudron.  
La réaction cependant semblait trop avancée pour être stoppée.

Severus échangea un regard avec Neville qui s'écartant attirant toujours Pansy avec lui. Derrière eux, Blaise et Théo avaient prudemment battu en retraite.  
Il fit signe aux élèves près des portes de sortir dans le couloir, il immobilisa cependant Goyle qui cherchait à s'esquiver et réserva le même traitement à Crabbe.

Derrière lui, Harry, Drago, Ron et Hermione étaient debout et se tenaient prêts à suivre ses instructions.

Il rassembla les élèves restant dans la pièce à l'écart du chaudron complètement instable. Son humeur venait de s'assombrir si c'était possible et il marmonnait nerveusement contre les deux idiots qui s'étaient décidé à saboter la potion de leur camarade.

Bien entendu, personne ne savait ce qu'ils avaient lancé dans le chaudron et les deux Serpentard juraient qu'ils avaient attrapé un ingrédient au hasard.

Hermione attira son attention.  
\- Professeur ? Pourquoi est-ce si important de savoir ce qui a été ajouté à la potion ? Pourquoi n'est il pas possible de juste... faire disparaître le chaudron ?  
\- Miss Granger, la préparation est actuellement instable. La magie peut provoquer son explosion. Faire disparaître le chaudron n'est donc pas envisageable. Pour ce qui est des ingrédients, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que chaque ingrédient à des propriétés bien précises et qu'il existe des interactions spécifiques. Nous ne pouvons pas neutraliser la réaction en cours sans savoir ce qui est en train de réagir.

Hermione hocha la tête les sourcils froncés.  
\- Existe-t-il un élément qui serait un genre de "super" neutralisant ? Qui pourrait au moins diminuer la réaction ?

Severus Rogue réprima un mince sourire.  
\- Non. C'est une bonne idée de votre part mais nous ne pouvons rien ajouter sans avoir une idée au moins de ce qui se passe dans ce chaudron.

Harry se gratta la gorge et le professeur de potion fronça les sourcils.  
\- Oui Monsieur Potter ? Une idée brillante peut être ?

Harry lui lança un regard noir.  
\- Pourquoi on ne regarde pas sur leur table ce qui leur manque ? On avait tous la même chose au départ et je suppose qu'ils ont jeté la totalité de ce qu'ils avaient pour que la réaction soit si violente, non ?

Severus Rogue l'observa d'un air impassible un long moment, puis finit par soupirer.  
\- Il faut croire que vous avez parfois d'excellentes idées, Monsieur Potter.

Harry lui offrit un sourire lumineux et il se rembrunit, agacé.

Severus fit reculer ses élèves le long du mur, le plus loin possible du chaudron qui vibrait sur la table. Il fusilla du regard les deux garçons ligotés et se promit de leur faire regretter amèrement leur exploit, qui plus est contre une élève de leur propre maison.  
Il avait entendu parler de la retenue qu'ils avaient eu en agressant Luna Lovegood et Théodore Nott. Il savait pertinemment que ces deux idiots étaient probablement les prochains Mangemorts à prendre la marque.

Arrivé à la table de Crabbe et Goyle il fit mentalement l'inventaire des ingrédients et se figea. Il manquait les viscères de scarabée et les œufs de runespoor.

Il tourna les talons et entra dans sa réserve rapidement, pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard en tenant une fiole.

Il jeta un oeil à ses élèves puis au chaudron, estimant la distance. Puis il soupira.  
\- Baissez-vous. Et protégez vos yeux au cas où ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

\- Professeur ?  
Drago l'avait interpellé, l'air inquiet. Il nota que Harry l'avait saisi au poignet pour l'empêcher de s'avancer.

\- N'ayez crainte, Monsieur Malefoy, nous ne risquons rien.

Il avait appuyé sur le "nous". Depuis qu'il avait rejoint les Gryffondor, Drago s'était attaché à son parrain et s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour lui. Le fait qu'il soit espion n'aidait pas, mais Severus ne pouvait pas le rassurer plus. Pas avec autant de monde autour d'eux.  
Drago le savait, et hocha la tête, comprenant le message. Il se laissa entraîner en arrière par Harry et s'accroupit sagement à côté du Survivant.

Une fois tous les élèves protégés au maximum, il déboucha la fiole et la versa dans le chaudron, se détournant aussitôt.

Il y eut une vive lumière et un bruit d'explosion qui arracha quelques cris du côté des élèves - il était pratiquement sûr d'avoir reconnu la voix de Lavande Brown.

Il se redressa et jeta un œil au chaudron dont le contenu avait entièrement brûlé d'un air satisfait.

\- Messieurs Crabbe, Goyle... Je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer que vous aurez ce chaudron à récurer. A la brosse à dents.

Il se tourna vers les élèves qui attendaient son autorisation pour se lever.  
\- Vous pouvez y aller maintenant. Il n'y a plus de danger. Miss Parkinson ? Pourriez vous demander au Directeur de venir s'il vous plaît ?

Il avisa la main levée d'Hermione.  
\- Miss Granger ?  
\- Qu'avez vous utilisé ?

L'homme sourit. Cette sorcière était dotée d'une curiosité insatiable.  
\- Du venin d'acromentule, Miss Granger.

Elle hocha la tête en réfléchissant mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, il la devança.  
\- Tout le monde dehors, où j'ôte cinquante points à votre maison !

En quelques instants, la classe fut vide et il soupira de soulagement.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !**


	34. Chapter 34

**J'ai légèrement ralenti mon rythme de publication, en espérant que ça vous convienne...**

* * *

Harry tournait en rond depuis quelques heures dans la salle commune des Gryffondor sous l'œil amusé de Ron et d'Hermione.  
Ils avaient été consignés à Poudlard au lieu d'avoir l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-lard. La menace qui planait sur eux semblait se préciser, et les menaces envers Harry et Drago en particulier avait amené Dumbledore à suspendre leur droit de sortie. Ils avaient été invités à rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives sous l'œil méfiant de Severus Rogue.

Agacé, Harry remonta en trombe dans son dortoir. Quelques instants plus tard, il redescendit en courant, sa cape d'invisibilité à la main, un air décidé plaqué sur le visage. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour l'intercepter, mais un regard noir de Harry la stoppa.

Elle haussa les épaules en échangeant un nouveau regard avec Ron, alors que Harry sortait le la salle commune en se drapant de la cape, devenant invisible.

Une fois le portrait de la Grosse Dame refermé, Hermione soupira.  
\- A quel moment va-t-il se rendre compte qu'il n'a pas le mot de passe de la salle commune des Serpentard ?

Ron gloussa.  
\- Je pense qu'il n'a pas réfléchi jusqu'à là. Mais connaissant Harry, il va avoir idée d'une solution stupide...  
\- Ou il aura une chance insolente.

Harry pour sa part était en route à grands pas pour rejoindre les cachots, progressant sans encombres dans les couloirs déserts. Arrivé devant les cachots, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, et soupira.  
Il avait encore une fois agi avant de réfléchir.

Au moment où il allait rebrousser chemin, un Serpentard de première année sortit de la salle commune des verts et argent, marchant à pas pressés probablement pour se rendre à la bibliothèque si Harry en croyait la pile de livre qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Sans se poser plus de questions, le brun s'engouffra dans l'ouverture pour se retrouver en plein territoire Serpentard.

Il regarda un instant autour de lui, essayant de repérer Drago. Le blond était installé seul devant la cheminée, affalé dans le sofa. Il avait l'air de broyer du noir.

Harry s'avança doucement et s'approcha doucement pour s'asseoir près de Drago. Ce dernier sursauta et regarda autour de lui.  
Harry retint de justesse un gloussement nerveux et se pencha vers Drago. Espérant que ce dernier n'allait pas réagir bruyamment, il chuchota doucement à son oreille.  
\- Malefoy. Conduis-moi à ta chambre.

Drago sursauta à nouveau et regarda autour de lui frénétiquement, cherchant la source de la voix qu'il entendait. Malgré tout, il n'émit pas un son, fort heureusement. Le Drago Malefoy quelques années plus jeune aurait à coup sûr commencé à crier, attirant les Serpentard, ordonnant que l'imposteur dans leur salle commune soit attrapé.

Mais les choses avaient changé et étaient encore en train de changer. Alors Drago se leva d'un air nonchalant et après un dernier regard circulaire se dirigea à pas lents vers sa chambre.

Compte tenu des menaces qui pesaient sur lui, et de l'allégeance affichée de Crabbe et Goyle pour Voldemort, Drago s'était vu proposer une chambre particulière. Blaise et Théo se partageaient une autre chambre un peu plus grande.  
Le Serpentard entra dans la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui, puis revint sur ses pas pour fermer la porte et s'adossa à cette dernière attendant.

Harry ôta aussitôt la cape d'invisibilité, émergeant soudainement avec un grand sourire ravi.

\- Potter...  
\- Je me suis dit que j'allais venir de distraire, Malefoy.

Drago haussa un sourcil interrogatif et Harry eut le bon goût de rougir légèrement.  
\- En fait, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Il suffit qu'on te dise quelque chose pour que tu fasses immédiatement le contraire...

Harry gloussa.  
\- C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme !

Le brun s'installa au bureau de Drago, regardant autour de lui en souriant. Le blond le regardait faire, d'un air impassible, mais amusé malgré lui par les facéties de son ami.

Harry s'empara d'une plume en sucre, qu'il tourna entre ses doigts. Drago soupira.

\- **C'est bon, j'en ai acheté deux**. Tu peux la prendre.

Harry lui offrit un sourire lumineux, et commença à suçoter l'extrémité de la plume.

\- Et donc Potter ? A part me piquer mes friandises, tu venais faire quoi ici ?  
\- Je m'ennuyais.  
\- D'accord. Et ?  
\- Et je suis venu m'ennuyer avec toi.

Drago soupira en secouant la tête, essayant de garder son sérieux en prenant un air affligé.  
Harry dévisagea un moment Drago et avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il disait, il parla.  
\- Malefoy ? Tu n'as jamais été tenté de sortir avec Pansy ? Ou une autre fille ? Je veux dire... Tu es pas laid et...

Harry rougit et se tut brusquement. Drago avait l'air gêné mais il haussa les épaules.  
\- Je suppose que jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas été suffisamment intéressé.  
\- Même parmi les autres maisons ?

Drago ricana.  
\- Hermione m'avait prévenu, mais tu es vraiment sans filtre en fait. Potter... Même réponse. Et toi ?  
Harry haussa les épaules et prit un air boudeur.  
\- Je suis nul avec les filles.  
\- Nul à quel point ?  
\- Nul au point d'avoir fait semblant de ne pas comprendre les avances de Ginny pour ne pas avoir à la repousser...

Drago écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rire.  
\- T'es sérieux ?

Harry le fusilla du regard mais répondit quand même.  
\- C'est mon amie avant tout ! Je ne voulais pas que ça change...  
\- Tu dois vouer un culte à Blaise dans ce cas. Il semblerait qu'il t'ait ôté une sacré épine du pied, non ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et recommença à suçoter sa plume d'un air absent. Drago s'allongea sur son lit, observant Harry. D'un seul coup, Harry reprit la parole.

\- En fait, Hermione me disait l'an dernier, avant... tu sais... le couloir... que je passais plus de temps à t'observer qu'à chercher une copine.

Les yeux dans le vague, Harry loupé l'air stupéfait de Drago, puis le rouge qui lui monta brusquement aux joues.

\- Potter ?  
\- Hum ?  
\- T'essaie de me dire quoi là ?

Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- Je suppose que tant que je serais pris dans cette guerre je n'aurais pas vraiment de temps à consacrer à ma vie sentimentale...

Drago secoua la tête.  
\- Si tu en as envie, prends le temps.

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin.  
\- C'est une façon de me faire comprendre que je suis trop souvent avec toi, Malefoy ?  
\- Non. C'est une façon de te dire de te préoccuper de ton bonheur avant celui des autres.

Ils s'observèrent un instant et Harry sourit à l'intention de Drago.  
\- Il me semble que c'est ce que je suis en train de faire en ce moment...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


	35. Chapter 35

Hermione était considérée comme une sorcière particulièrement brillante. Non seulement, elle amassait les connaissances presque compulsivement, passant des heures à lire des grimoires poussiéreux pour apprendre de nouvelles choses, mais elle était naturellement douée.

Elle avait des points faibles bien entendu, elle était humaine. Elle se sentait mal sur un balai et considérait la divination comme une sinistre plaisanterie.

Hormis ses connaissances quasi encyclopédiques, Hermione était dotée d'un sens de l'observation particulièrement développé, d'un esprit analytique affûté et d'une capacité de déduction presque surnaturelle.

Elle était souvent celle qui était la première au courant de tout, tout simplement parce qu'elle l'avait deviné, ou vu venir. Elle ne s'en vantait pas, gardant pour la plus grande partie du temps ses hypothèses pour elle-même, se contentant d'un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle obtenait confirmation.

Ginny avait remarqué le don de Hermione pour déduire les ragots avants qu'ils ne circulent et son amour des paris la poussait à faire les yeux doux à son amie pour obtenir des informations de première main. Si Hermione était une sorcière d'une rare intelligence, Ginny était rusée. Et la rouquine n'hésitait pas à utiliser tous ses charmes pour que Hermione se laisse convaincre.

Ensemble - l'observatrice douée et la commère convaincue - les deux jeunes filles étaient particulièrement efficaces.

Ce fut Ginny qui décida de choisir Harry comme sujet d'étude. Elle avait remarqué les allers et venues de Harry qui s'étaient multipliées ces derniers temps.  
Hermione était intriguée également, mais dans une moindre mesure. Jusqu'à ce que Ginny lui apprenne ce que Blaise lui avait confié : Drago lui aussi sortait régulièrement seul sans donner d'explications. Lui aussi évitait les questions.

Hermione avait bien entendu essayé de questionner Harry sans résultats probants. Elle avait dû cesser ses questions perpétuelles de peur que Harry ne décide de ne plus lui parler. Elle voulait le bousculer un peu, pas le pousser dans ses retranchements jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se mette en colère.

Elle avait tenté de questionner Drago, mais le jeune homme était un Serpentard, qui avait grandi entouré de Mangemorts. Il l'avait regardé de ses yeux métalliques, une lueur amusée au fond du regard, et avait haussé un sourcil comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait. La jeune fille avait donc demandé à Ginny de l'aide pour tenter une autre approche.

Ginny avait convaincu Blaise de les aider. Hermione avait refusé de savoir par quel moyen Ginny avait pu faire pression sur son Serpentard de petit ami, mais le métisse avait accepté de questionner Drago sans aucune contrepartie.

Il avait à priori tenu parole, puis qu'au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, c'est un Drago de mauvaise humeur qui se présenta, ignorant ostensiblement Blaise.  
Malheureusement, Blaise n'avait pas eu plus de succès avec Drago qu'Hermione n'en avait eu avec Harry.  
Ils en étaient donc revenu au point de départ.

Si Blaise au départ avait accepté de suivre la demande de Ginny pour satisfaire la rousse, la discussion houleuse qu'il avait eu avec son ami avait attisé sa curiosité. Et Blaise était quelqu'un de particulièrement curieux. Il avait donc décidé d'en savoir plus lui aussi et avait proposé son aide aux filles.

Hermione s'était empressée d'accepter et avait mis au point une véritable stratégie digne d'un maître de guerre. Elle avait remis à chacun de ses complices un planning pour la surveillance de leur deux cibles. Elle s'était mis à réfléchir à un moyen de communiquer à distance tout en cherchant une excuse pour "emprunter" à Harry la carte des Maraudeurs.

Une semaine après le début de leur "opération transparence", Hermione remit à chacun de ses complices un morceau de parchemin qu'elle avait enchanté afin de transmettre des messages.  
En deux jours, ils avaient déterminé que Harry et Drago quittaient les dortoirs aux mêmes moments...  
Hermione mit trois jours de plus avant de surprendre les échanges de regards entre Harry et Drago qui semblaient être suffisant pour se donner rendez-vous.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils ne trouvaient pas le point de ralliement des deux garçons. Ginny avait surveillé la salle sur demande, la tour d'astronomie et les classes désertes les plus souvent utilisées par les élèves. Mais Poudlard était immense, et il leur faudrait toute une vie pour fouiller le château.  
Harry ne se séparait plus de la carte des Maraudeurs et Hermione n'avait pas réussi à entrer en possession du précieux parchemin...

Le petit groupe d'espion ne savait pas qu'ils avaient été démasqué dès le début, et qu'aussi bien Harry que Drago s'amusaient de leurs efforts à les suivre.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent devant leur couloir habituel. Ils échangèrent un regard amusé puis Harry fit signe à Drago de passer.  
\- **Après toi** , mon cher...  
\- Quoi de neuf Potter ?  
\- Ginny a l'air décidé à me suivre. Elle m'a demandé avec toute la subtilité de son frère si je pouvais l'accompagner aux cachots car elle voulait rejoindre Blaise. Et toi ?  
\- Blaise a fait d'une question d'honneur le fait de me questionner à chaque mouvement que je fais.

Ils gloussèrent un instant.  
\- Malefoy ? Que dirais-tu de leur offrir le scoop de leurs rêves ?

Drago l'observa un instant avant d'afficher un rictus amusé.  
\- A quoi penses-tu ?  
\- Et bien nous pourrions nous montrer si... rêveurs que nos chers amis trop curieux pourraient nous suivre sans mal.  
\- Je vois. Je suppose que tu prévois quelque chose... D'unique ?  
\- Parfaitement. Toi à un endroit, moi à un autre. Nous pourrions même inviter quelqu'un spécialement pour parfaire l'illusion.

Drago se mit à rire en secouant la tête.  
\- Je vais devoir donner un rendez-vous à un Poufsouffle... Ça serait la seule raison pour laquelle je refuserai d'en parler à Blaise.

Harry lui adressa un clin d'oeil.  
\- Je pensais aller voir ton parrain. Tu pourrais le convaincre de jouer le jeu ?

Drago écarquilla les yeux avant d'être pris d'un fou rire.  
\- Mon dieu, Potter... Tu es incroyable de perversité... Je suppose que Severus acceptera de se montrer amical pour te donner des cours privés. Tu en penses quoi ?  
\- J'en pense que j'adorerai voir leurs têtes !

Une semaine plus tard, le petit groupe d'espions se concerta et tomba d'accord sur un point : aussi bien Harry que Drago semblaient être dans leur monde.  
Hermione surprit un échange de regards entre le brun et le blond et transmis l'information.  
Blaise décida de suivre Drago en compagnie de Ginny tandis qu'Hermione suivrait Harry.

Lorsque Harry commença à s'agiter, Hermione se tint prête. Il sortit, l'air distrait et Hermione lui emboîta le pas le plus silencieusement possible. Harry marchait d'un bon pas, sans hésitation. Lorsqu'il descendit dans les cachots, Hermione afficha un sourire victorieux.  
Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la salle de potions, elle fronça les sourcils. Quand elle entendit des voix, et qu'elle reconnut la voix de son professeur de potions elle se figea, stupéfaite.

Elle avança un peu, et identifia la voix de Harry, plus douce qu'à son habitude. Amicale. Détendue.

Severus Rogue lui répondit, avec un calme et une patience qui lui faisaient défaut habituellement.

Horrifiée, Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et fit demi-tour pour regagner au plus vite la tour Gryffondor.

Quand Drago quitta la salle commune des Serpentard, Blaise et Ginny lui emboîtèrent le pas. Le blond se faufila à l'extérieur du château avant de rejoindre le lac. Il fut rapidement rejoint par une silhouette qui se révéla être Justin Finch-Finley.

Ginny fut surprise mais Blaise se montra choqué de voir son ami en compagnie d'un Poufsouffle. Au point de refuser d'en savoir plus et d'entraîner Ginny à sa suite pour s'éloigner au plus vite du couple insolite.

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Drago étaient d'humeur radieuse. Ils souriaient tous les deux jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Par contre tout leur groupe d'amis se posèrent énormément de question sur les traits tirés d'Hermione, de Ginny et de Blaise, ainsi que de leurs airs sombres.  
Les trois amis se concertèrent rapidement pour mettre fin à leurs carrières d'espions, et de ne plus jamais se mêler de la vie privée de leurs amis... pour le moment du moins.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


	36. Chapter 36

Harry rentrait à la salle commune des Gryffondor quand il aperçut Théodore Nott dans l'ombre d'un renfoncement au détour d'un couloir.  
Harry hésita un bref instant puis se dirigea vers le Serpentard à pas lents.

Théo était un solitaire, renfermé sur lui-même et taciturne. Personne ne savait vraiment qui était le jeune homme. Il ne parlait à personne et même les camarades de sa propre maison ne le fréquentaient pas vraiment.

Jusqu'à la rencontre organisée par Drago au cours de leur petite fête, Harry était persuadé que Théodore était un Mangemort en puissance. Il n'aurait même pas été étonné de découvrir qu'il portait déjà la marque.  
C'est en parlant avec le jeune homme qu'il comprit que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

Théodore s'était révélé être d'une compagnie agréable. Il était calme et parlait peu.  
Cependant, il observait avec attention tout ce qui l'entourait.  
Lorsqu'ils avaient discuté ensemble, Harry avait trouvé Théo sympathique. Il avait un humour grinçant - qui semblait être la marque de fabrique des Serpentard - mais était dénué d'arrogance.

Théodore s'était immédiatement montré honnête en lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas devenir Mangemort et qu'il n'avait aucune affinité avec les idéaux de Voldemort. Mais il avait peur. Il avait peur de son père, qui se montrait souvent brutal depuis la mort de sa mère. Nott Senior était un fidèle de Voldemort, et avait pour ambition de gravir la hiérarchie des Mangemorts quelqu'en soit le prix.

Harry avait suivi à la lettre les conseils de Drago et ne lui avait rien demandé ni proposé. Il voulait que Théo lui fasse confiance et il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente obligé de faire un choix.  
A sa grande surprise, il avait remarqué l'air fasciné de Théo face à Luna. Et son amie ne semblait pas insensible au charme du Serpentard puisqu'elle était restée près de lui toute la soirée.

Drago lui avait souri d'un air entendu et Harry avait secoué la tête face à la jubilation tout sauf discrète du blond.

Lorsque quelques jours plus tard Ginny était venu le voir inquiète de ne pas trouver Luna, il avait couru dans son dortoir pour prendre la carte des Maraudeurs.  
Lorsqu'il avait vu les noms de Luna et de Théo à côté de ceux de Crabbe et Goyle, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. L'air paniqué de Drago confirma ses craintes et tous les deux ne prirent pas le temps de se concerter pour se précipiter dans la salle indiquée par le parchemin.

Ils avaient trouvé Luna et Théo malmenés par les deux gorilles de Serpentard. Théo, loin de prendre peur, les avait remercié de leur intervention avant de prendre la décision de les aider.

Harry lui avait offert de l'héberger Square Grimmaud en cas de problèmes. Théo avait été surpris de se voir offrir protection sans contrepartie, et même s'il restait méfiant, il se montrait beaucoup plus amical. D'autant plus quand Luna était dans les parages. Théo avait pris l'habitude de rejoindre leur groupe d'amis, de plus en plus souvent, et de plus en plus spontanément.

Harry se sentait frustré de ne pas réussir à mettre totalement en confiance le Serpentard. Drago lui avait plusieurs fois assuré que Théo lui faisait confiance, qu'il était juste renfermé de nature.  
En le voyant seul après le couvre feu, Harry décida que c'était un excellent moment pour avoir une conversation avec le jeune homme.

\- Théodore ? Tu as un problème ?

Le jeune homme leva des yeux rougis vers Harry, un air perdu sur le visage.  
\- Mon père veut me retirer de Poudlard.

Harry se figea, stupéfait. Il comprenait parfaitement les implications de ce que Théo venait de lui dire. Nott senior ne cachait plus ses intentions de forcer son fils à prendre la marque, même contre son gré.  
\- Refuse. Nous ne te laisserons pas tomber.

Des larmes brillèrent un instant dans le regard du Serpentard, si brièvement qu'Harry crut avoir rêvé.  
\- Harry... Tu ne comprends pas. Mon père menace de s'en prendre à Luna. Crabbe et Goyle lui ont parlé de notre... amitié.  
\- **On va trouver une solution**. Je te le promets.

Théo eut un soupir tremblant.  
\- Tu ne peux rien, Harry. Je ne vais pas vous mettre tous en danger pour échapper à...  
\- Théo. Tu fais partie de nos amis maintenant. Luna t'aime beaucoup et elle m'en voudrait si... Si je ne t'aidais pas. Avec ou sans toi, nous sommes en danger. Voldemort a d'ores et déjà mis nos têtes à prix.

Théo inspira brusquement.  
\- Tu vas vraiment m'aider ?  
\- Bien sûr !  
\- Pourquoi ?

Harry s'adossa au mur aux côtés de Théodore réfléchit un long moment. Puis en hésitant, il se lança dans son explication.  
\- Depuis toujours, je suis considéré comme l'Élu, le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Personne ne m'a jamais demandé mon avis, et je n'ai jamais eu à choisir mon camp. J'ai de la chance d'être tombé du ... "bon" côté. Drago m'a fait comprendre malgré lui que je n'étais pas le seul à être bloqué dans une situation et que beaucoup étaient bien plus mal lotis que moi.

Théo l'interrompit en soufflant quelques mots.  
\- Et c'est pour ça que tu veux nous donner le choix ?

Harry haussa les épaules avant de hocher la tête.  
\- ça me semble plus juste non ?

Théo sembla osciller entre l'incrédulité et l'admiration.  
\- Tu comptes vraiment gagner cette guerre en jouant à la loyale ?  
\- Et bien oui en fait. J'espère que ça fera la différence. Et puis Voldemort se bat pour le pouvoir. Nous pour la liberté et la justice...

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, Harry perdu dans ses pensées et Théo réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Théodore avait été habitué depuis toujours à devoir obéir aux injonctions de son père. Il avait vite appris qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser, mais il avait trouvé une parade en restant passif.  
Cette rébellion silencieuse avait pris fin lorsqu'il avait défendu Luna, ou peut être lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle.  
Il connaissait les opinions de son père et se doutait qu'il devrait un jour en payer le prix.

Mais Harry lui avait tendu la main et avait patiemment attendu qu'il ne se décide, lui offrant pour la première fois le droit de choisir. Théo avait hésité mais il venait finalement de saisir cette main amicale pour se jeter dans le vide de l'inconnu...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


	37. Chapter 37

Une fois n'était pas coutume, ils s'étaient tous réunis dans la salle sur demande. Gryffondor et Serpentard, sans oublier Luna l'unique représentante des Serdaigle.  
Leurs petites réunions devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et ils ne faisaient même plus semblant d'avoir une raison.

Ils ne cherchaient plus non plus à nier l'évidence. Ils étaient amis.

Au delà de leur amitié commune, des affinités commençaient à se remarquer, des couples commençaient à se former.  
Blaise et Ginny était les premiers à s'être déclarés. Tous les deux chuchotaient furieusement, pariant entre eux sur les prochains à succomber.

Il leur semblait que la guerre rendait tous leurs sentiments plus intenses. Ils devaient vivre plus rapidement, conscients que leur avenir était pour l'instant bien sombre.

Harry et Drago s'étaient installés à l'écart des autres, côte à côte, adossé contre un mur. Ils observaient d'un air absent leurs amis tout en chuchotant furieusement.  
Harry racontait à Drago l'échange qu'il avait eu avec Théo et le problème que posait Nott Sénior. Tous les deux avaient appris à découvrir et apprécier le Serpentard taciturne et solitaire.  
L'un comme l'autre se refusait à laisser tomber. A le laisser tomber.  
Harry parce que ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'abandonner. Drago parce qu'il se sentait proche et solidaire de son ami. Il pensait régulièrement qu'il aurait pu être dans la même situation, toujours prisonnier de ses parents, toujours destiné à devenir un Mangemort.

Ils regardaient Pansy discuter avec Millicent tout en couvant Neville du regard. Drago renifla d'un air amusé en se demandant si Poudlard avait déjà connu couple plus étrange.  
En temps normal, Pansy n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée du timide Gryffondor. Ils étaient si différents que les voir ensemble était toujours choquant.  
Et pourtant, si Pansy était celle qui avait fait le premier pas, Neville ne semblait pas gêné par leur nouvelle proximité, bien au contraire.  
Ces deux-là semblaient parfaitement à l'aise avec leur relation et ignoraient les réactions des autres élèves de Poudlard.

Un peu à l'écart, Théo était assis et observait Luna qui faisait des allers et retours en lisant un journal. Le _Chicaneur_ probablement. Théo ne quittait que rarement des yeux Luna.  
Et Luna n'avait pas l'air gênée par l'attention accrue du Serpentard. Au contraire, de temps en temps, elle levait les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se croisaient.  
Luna lui souriait doucement, et retournait à sa lecture. Théo ne souriait pas mes ses yeux pétillaient et il semblait détendu et apaisé.  
Leur relation était aussi étrange que Luna, ou même que Théo à son exact opposé. Et personne ne semblait capable de deviner comment les choses allaient évoluer entre eux.

Ron et Hermione discutaient avec Blaise et Ginny.

Ginny s'était lovée dans les bras de Blaise l'air parfaitement à son aise, souriante. De temps en temps, Blaise se penchait vers elle et déposait un léger baiser sur son front ou dans son cou. La jeune fille en ronronnait de plaisir.  
Leurs regards, leurs sourires destinés l'un à l'autre étaient brûlants d'un désir à peine contenu.  
En voyant Ginny soupirer bruyamment de plaisir, Harry fronça les sourcils en se demandant si son amie n'exagérait pas un peu pour mettre Ron mal à l'aise. Et vu la couleur rouge brique de son frère, elle atteignait parfaitement son objectif.  
Harry se pencha légèrement vers Drago.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'impression que ces deux-là nous offrent un spectacle ?

Le ricanement de Drago était une réponse en soi.  
\- Vraiment Potter ? Tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

Harry se tourna brusquement vers le blond, les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Quoi ? Malefoy, tu étais au courant et tu n'as rien dit ?  
\- Hey ! Pas de ma faute si tu ne vois pas les évidences sous ton nez, Potter !

Harry haussa les épaules avant de regarder à nouveau Blaise et Ginny. Le couple échangeait un baiser si indécent que Harry vira à l'écarlate en un rien de temps, faisant glousser Drago.  
Le brun lui jeta un regard agacé mais sourit en se rendant compte que le blond n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il voulait le faire croire, au vu des rougeurs qui avaient envahi ses joues.

Face à Blaise et Ginny, Ron était violacé et semblait mettre toute son énergie à s'empêcher de sauter toutes griffes dehors sur le petit ami de sa jeune sœur. A ses côtés, Hermione s'était empourpré également, mais avait un petit sourire amusé. Elle n'était bien évidemment pas dupe de la flambée de passion soudaine entre Ginny et Blaise.  
La brunette jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil discrets en direction de Ron, et le regardait d'un air songeur. Mais Ron était totalement imperméable à son amie.

Harry sourit. Il avait remarqué l'attirance entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron était clairement attiré par Hermione et son comportement ne laissait aucun doute sur les sentiments qu'il lui portait.  
Hermione pour sa part observait régulièrement Ron en réfléchissant, comme si elle se posait des questions sur comment aborder le problème.  
Autant les autres couples de la pièce étaient conscients de la présence de l'autre et il ne manquait que peu de choses pour qu'ils passent d'amis proches à couple réel, autant Ron et Hermione brillaient par leur aveuglement.  
L'attirance était là, mais leurs caractères s'affrontaient violemment comme si aucun des deux ne voulait faire le premier pas. Pour ces deux-là, il faudrait probablement une intervention extérieure dénuée de toute subtilité sans quoi, ils pourraient bien vieillir l'un à côté de l'autre sans se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit...

Luna posa son journal au sol et s'approcha de Théo de son pas dansant. Harry quitta ses meilleurs amis du regard pour l'observer, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.  
Il avait toujours été fasciné par la personnalité de la jeune fille, et éprouvait envers elle une certaine tendresse toute fraternelle.

La jolie Serdaigle se planta devant Théodore Nott et pencha légèrement la tête en l'observant attentivement. Théo lui rendit son regard avec un sérieux à toute épreuve.  
La voix claire et musicale de Luna retentit faisant taire tout le monde.  
\- **Je peux t'embrasser ?**

Théodore lui sourit, et Luna s'approcha doucement jusqu'à coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

Harry, légèrement gêné, se détourna.  
Il croisa les yeux gris de Drago et leurs regards s'accrochèrent, comme aimantés.  
Ils s'empourprèrent, sans pour autant briser le contact visuel.  
Ils avaient conscience de l'autre, de leur chaleur à l'endroit où leurs corps se touchaient.  
Harry haleta un instant avant de passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Drago tressaillit.

Le rire de Ginny, lointain, les ramena à l'instant présent et ils sursautèrent avant de s'écarter l'un de l'autre comme s'ils avaient été brûlés. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué leur interaction et Drago se leva brusquement pour aller rejoindre Blaise. Harry le regarda s'éloigner, perplexe, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer...

* * *

 **Une petite review ? Merci !**


	38. Chapter 38

Depuis qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser dans la salle sur demande - et à la demande de Luna - Théo et la Serdaigle étaient inséparables.

Le Serpentard veillait jalousement sur elle, et personne n'avait plus aucuns doutes sur l'allégeance de Théo. Il suivrait la jolie blonde à l'air rêveur quels qu'en soient les risques.

Harry était ravi de leur relation. Luna était adorable et il devait avouer avec le recul qu'elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux que Théodore Nott.  
Le garçon autrefois solitaire acceptait ses excentricités sans broncher ni se moquer d'elle. Il la couvait du regard et la suivait partout où elle allait.

Leurs caractères opposés s'accordaient à merveille. Luna apportait de la lumière et de la joie au côté sombre de Théo, et le calme du jeune homme modérait l'enthousiasme parfois débordant de la Serdaigle. La jeune fille était tête en l'air mais Théo veillait à ce qu'elle soit toujours en sécurité.

Beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard observaient l'étrange couple, mais personne n'osait rien dire. Le Survivant en personne semblait ne rien trouver à y redire et Théodore Nott dégageait pour beaucoup une aura effrayante.

Théo s'ouvrait petit à petit au monde. Il découvrait la sensation d'avoir des amis, qui s'inquiétaient pour lui ou lui offraient son aide. Il découvrait la joie d'avoir trouvé son âme sœur, là où jamais il n'aurait pensé la trouver.

Son père ne lui faisait plus peur, pas plus que Crabbe et Goyle qui tentaient régulièrement de l'intimider... Mais Harry veillait au grain et Albus Dumbledore en personne avait placé le jeune Nott sous sa protection.  
Drago avait chuchoté à Harry pendant le cours de potions que Voldemort avait probablement demandé aux deux gorilles de se montrer discrets pour qu'ils ne soient pas renvoyés de Poudlard.

Avec la désertion des enfants de ses fidèles, Voldemort se trouvait sérieusement en manque de main d'oeuvre au sein de l'établissement. Et Severus Rogue devait être trop précieux aux yeux du Seigneur des ténèbres pour l'utiliser afin de punir quelques enfants de Mangemorts récalcitrants. Harry soupçonnait le professeur de potions d'avoir refusé de porter atteinte à l'intégrité des enfants sous sa responsabilité.

L'année s'écoulait doucement, et les deux camps campaient sur leurs positions. Les attaques de Mangemorts ne semblaient avoir lieu que pour rappeler au monde sorcier qu'une guerre grondait. Le Ministère ignorait les événements avec une mauvaise foi évidente.  
Dumbledore pour sa part, rappelait à ses étudiants de se montrer prudents. Il rappelait régulièrement à Harry et Drago qu'ils étaient des cibles de choix pour Voldemort.

Par prudence, leur petit groupe avait décidé de mettre en place une règle simple : personne ne devait se balader seul dans les couloirs. Bien entendu, deux d'entre eux ne respectaient jamais leurs propres règles : Harry et Drago, qui continuaient leurs petites rencontres nocturnes dans les couloirs du château.

Ils se retrouvaient à des fréquences variables, mais au minimum une fois par semaine. Souvent, ils se voyaient chaque soir. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment changé leurs habitudes. Lors de certaines de leurs rencontres, ils ne parlaient pas, se contentant de rester face à face ou côte à côte selon leur humeur.  
D'autres soirs, ils discutaient de leur journée, commentaient les réactions de leurs amis ou des autres élèves.

Ils riaient à propos des paris de Blaise et de Ginny, se demandant souvent comment ils pourraient les piéger à leur propre jeu. Souvent, Drago faisait rougir Harry en lui racontant comment Blaise ne pensait qu'à s'isoler avec la jolie rousse pour des activités qui n'étaient pas enseignées à Poudlard. Harry jurait que Ginevra Weasley était encore une enfant timide tandis que Drago haussait un sourcil moqueur face à cette description bien loin du caractère de la volcanique Gryffondor.

Ils commentaient les réactions de Théo face à Luna, trouvant adorable sa façon de regarder la blonde étrange. Luna lui avait fait confiance tout de suite et sans réserve et Harry pensait que c'était juste ce qui manquait au jeune homme pour oublier sa peur et trouver le courage de faire ses propres choix. Drago ne lui répondait jamais, se contentant de regarder Harry d'un air indéfinissable.

Ils s'amusaient de la façon souvent brutale de Pansy de tenter de séduire le pauvre Neville. Drago jurait que Pansy avait toujours été une fille décidée, prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Harry assurait que Neville n'était pas aussi froussard qu'il le semblait au premier abord. Mais aussi bien le Gryffondor que le Serpentard s'accordaient à dire que c'était le couple le plus étrange et le plus mal assorti qu'ils aient jamais vus. Drago semblait septique sur leurs capacités à aller au-delà de leurs différences, tandis que Harry - en incorrigible romantique - pariait sur leur amour naissant pour abattre tous les obstacles.

Drago aimait par dessus tout se moquer de Ron et de son aveuglement chronique concernant les sentiments d'Hermione.  
Harry essayait de défendre son meilleur ami, essayant de lui trouver des excuses, mais finissait le plus souvent au bord du fou rire devant les imitations idiotes de Drago. Et parfois, Harry avouait que Ron - bien qu'il puisse être un stratège totalement brillant - se montrait désespérément obtus lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments amoureux, en particuliers des siens.

Drago avait surpris un échange entre Blaise et Ginny où les deux tourtereaux pariaient sur le temps que mettrait Ron avant de dire quelque chose qui provoquerait la colère d'Hermione.  
En riant presque aux larmes, il raconta à Harry que Ginny - sa propre sœur - avait estimé qu'il ne faudrait guère plus d'une journée au rouquin pour se montrer assez maladroit pour entraîner la colère de la lionne.

En voyant Drago rire d'aussi bon cœur, Harry avait souri et presque malgré lui, les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche.  
\- **J'aime ton rire**.

Drago se calma, gardant un sourire un peu hésitant, les yeux pétillants. Les deux garçons s'observèrent un long moment, légèrement indécis. Puis Harry balaya l'air de sa main en un geste nonchalant avant d'expliquer sa phrase étrange.  
\- Avant... Avant tu ne riais pas et tes sourires étaient juste moqueurs ou... méchants.

Le blond se rembrunit, n'aimant pas se rappeler de son comportement passé.  
\- Il faut croire que j'étais stupide, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry pencha légèrement la tête en l'observant attentivement. Doucement, il lui répondit.  
\- Pas stupide. Juste perdu.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


	39. Chapter 39

Après qu'elle eut appris la mort de ses parents, Pansy s'était laissé une journée à pleurer puis elle avait soigneusement enfermé son chagrin dans son cœur.

Il lui arrivait d'être triste, ou en colère, mais quelque soit son état d'esprit, elle ne pleurait pas.

Elle avait grandi en entendant autour d'elle que pleurer ou montrer trop d'émotions était une faiblesse, elle avait donc décidé de ne plus montrer aucune faiblesse.

Contrairement à beaucoup de Sang-pur Mangemorts, ses parents l'avaient désirée et aimée. Elle n'était pas juste une héritière destinée à perpétuer leur lignée, elle était avant tout leur fille.  
Elle avait grandi entourée d'amour et d'affection.

Pansy n'avait jamais imaginé que Voldemort puisse être mauvais. Mais quand elle avait compris que ses parents étaient une exception, que ses camarades étaient loin d'être aussi privilégiés qu'elle et que les Mangemorts étaient réellement des assassins, la jeune fille avait commencé à réfléchir.  
A la première occasion, elle avait parlé de ses doutes et de ses soupçons à ses parents. La discussion qui avait suivi avait été étrange pour Pansy. Son père avait semblé mal à l'aise tandis que sa mère avait immédiatement fondu en larmes. Après des heures à en parler, les Parkinson avaient décidé que suivre Harry Potter ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique.

Pansy avait été heureuse à cet instant, de se rendre compte de la confiance qui régnait entre eux et du fait qu'elle pouvait aborder n'importe quel sujet avec ses parents. Le lendemain matin, son père, l'air grave avait annoncé qu'il avait des péchés à expier, et qu'il compter se proposer en tant qu'espion. Pansy avait été horrifiée que son père adoré puisse risquer sa vie, mais l'homme avait été intraitable : du moment que sa femme et sa fille soient en sécurité, il ne reculerait devant rien pour prouver qu'il n'était pas un monstre.

Les vacances avaient pris fin, et Pansy avait attendu jour après jour le message qui lui indiquerait que sa mère était en sécurité et que son père jouait son rôle d'espion.  
Au lieu de quoi, un matin, un hibou inconnu avait apporté une lettre officielle du Ministère.

Elle avait aussitôt eu un mauvais pressentiment et lorsqu'elle avait ouvert le parchemin pour y découvrir la signature de Lucius Malefoy, elle avait eu l'impression que son cœur lui était arraché.  
Le père de son meilleur ami lui annonçait froidement que ses parents avaient été tués pendant une attaque. Et son monde s'était effondré.

La jeune fille avait dissimulé la lettre dans ses affaires - craignant que Drago ne la trouve et ne se sente coupable de voir le nom de son père sur le parchemin - avant d'errer dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard jusqu'à se laisser tomber dans un coin reculé et sombre.

Ça avait été la dernière fois où elle avait pleuré.

Elle avait peu à peu transformé tout son chagrin en colère et en désir de vengeance. Elle avait travaillé dur pour prouver qu'elle pouvait se battre, et Tonks - bénie soit-elle - l'avait aidé. L'Auror métamorphomage semblait être la seule à avoir compris son besoin d'agir pour ne pas se laisser submerger par ses sentiments.

Tonks, adorablement maladroite mais Auror aguerrie, l'avait prise sous son aile, et l'avait aidé à aller mieux après la perte de ses parents.

Pansy avait été la confidente de la jeune femme, l'écoutant rêver de son loup-garou. Elle lui avait conseillé de ne pas se laisser écarter et de prendre les choses en main. Tonks avait rougi, souri, puis était partie en courant.

Deux jours plus tard, Pansy se plantait face à Neville et l'invitait à danser, bien décidée à appliquer ses propres conseils.

La Serpentard avait été la première surprise de l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour Neville Londubas. Elle avait appris à le connaître, découvrant un garçon gentil et blagueur. Les années de moqueries où elle l'avait trouvé stupide s'effaçaient comme par magie.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir à quel moment elle avait commencé à le regarder différemment. Neville n'avait pas changé de comportement lui : il était toujours aussi gentil, toujours de bons services.

Après l'annonce de la mort de ses parents, il ne lui avait rien dit. Il lui avait souri d'un air désolé et lui avait glissé dans la main un paquet de chocogrenouilles. Elle adorait ces friandises et le geste du garçon timide avait été comme un baume sur son cœur meurtri.  
Par la suite, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il venait lui parler botanique à chaque fois qu'elle broyait du noir. Il ne demandait rien, il s'asseyait à ses côtés, son livre à la main et lui parlait de la matière qu'il adorait. Elle finissait invariablement par sourire, parce que Neville parlait avec tant de passion qu'il réussissait à rendre les aventures de ses végétaux palpitants.

Au fil des jours, puis des semaines, il y avait eu des petits gestes qui avaient renforcé son admiration pour le Gryffondor.  
Ils avaient commencé à discuter tous les deux, de plus en plus. Ils s'étaient installé ensemble en potion, sous le regard effaré de Severus Rogue.

Pansy avait trouvé en Hermione une amie qui avait le même goût qu'elle pour mener son monde à la baguette : les deux jeunes filles avaient donc pris en main les séances de révisions, décidées à faire en sorte que tous leurs amis aient les meilleures notes possible.  
Pansy avait noté le regard effrayé de Ron sur Hermione, et avait craint de voir le même regard chez Neville. Mais lorsqu'elle avait rencontré le regard du Gryffondor, elle avait senti une étrange chaleur l'envahir. Neville n'avait ni l'air apeuré ni horrifié par son ton directif et ses tendances tyranniques : il la regardait avec une admiration sans bornes.

Le poids qui pesait sur le cœur de Pansy s'était peu à peu allégé, et même si la jeune fille ne renonçait pas à ses projets de vengeance, elle ne se sentait plus en permanence en colère. Neville l'apaisait.

Lorsque Pansy vit Remus Lupin recevoir un hibou et blêmir avant de partir en courant, elle avait été saisie d'un mauvais pressentiment. En s'approchant du professeur Rogue qui était en train de parler à Remus avant son départ en courant, elle avait entendu le commentaire du professeur de potions à destination de Dumbledore : "Nymphadora est blessée".

Le monde de Pansy s'était à nouveau effondré.

Elle était partie dans un état second, seule, et s'était retrouvée dans un couloir sombre. Elle s'était laissée aller contre le mur et ses larmes avaient commencé à couler.  
Neville était arrivé.  
- **Ne pleure pas.**

Et il l'avait enlacé.  
Pansy s'était accroché à lui de toutes ses forces, profitant du réconfort qu'il lui offrait. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, Neville essuya tendrement ses larmes.  
\- Tonks ira bien, Pansy. C'était juste une blessure légère.

Pansy offrit un sourire tremblant à Neville, avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le sourire lumineux du Gryffondor lui fit battre le cœur et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle se sentit à nouveau vivante et aimée.


	40. Chapter 40

**Voici la suite...**

 **Je tenais à préciser un point : cette histoire traite avant tout de la relation Harry / Drago. Cependant, je met en avant d'autres couples de leur cercle d'amis.**  
 **Par ailleurs, leur relation évolue très très lentement, pour la simple et bonne raison que cette fiction fera 100 chapitres. (le défi est consultable sur le forum de la Gazette des bonbons au citron pour ceux qui seraient curieux ;) ).**  
 **Ainsi donc... Drago et Harry vont prendre leur temps. Vraiment :) En 100 chapitres ...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Millicent Bullstrode avait toujours eu l'habitude d'être seule. Serpentard et sang pur, elle était tombée dans la pire maison possible pour elle... La jeune fille était complexée par son physique et elle était régulièrement mise à l'écart.  
Elle ne s'en plaignait pas : elle avait l'habitude d'être seule. Elle voyait les autres filles de son âge minauder et regarder les garçons en battant des cils. Elle devinait qu'elle ne serait jamais l'une d'entre elle.  
Millicent avait toujours eu comme mécanisme de défense l'attaque. Elle se considérait comme monstrueuse et dans son esprit, elle devait calquer ses actes sur son aspect physique.

Quand Drago Malefoy avait rejoint Harry Potter, elle avait observé son camarade de maison, perplexe. Si elle se montrait agressive, Drago avait fait de l'ironie et de la méchanceté tout un art.  
Pourtant, il avait changé.

Le second à rejoindre l'Elu avait été Blaise Zabini. Zabini avait toujours été bien trop joyeux et sociable pour la maison Serpentard, aussi son changement d'allégeance n'avait pas réellement été une surprise.

Lorsque Pansy était venue la voir un soir pour lui parler, Millicent l'avait écoutée avec attention.  
Pansy était ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus d'une amie.  
Elles avaient en commun leur maison, mais également le fait d'appartenir à une famille aimante.

Quand Pansy avait chuchoté la possibilité de rejoindre Potter, Millicent avait hoqueté, stupéfaite.  
La jeune fille avait pris le temps de réfléchir soigneusement et avait acquiescé, se demandant si les choses allaient changer.

Et les choses avaient changé. Les Parkinson et les Bullstrode étaient passé dans le camp opposé.

Millicent pensait que rien ne changerait pour elle. Mais elle avait été incluse à leur petit groupe, et tout le monde la traitait avec respect. Elle s'était adoucie, tout en restant méfiante : elle s'attendait toujours à être rejetée, comme avant. Parce qu'elle était laide et pataude. Elle n'était pas la plus intelligente et sa famille n'avait pas tant d'argent que ça. Elle n'avait rien à offrir.

Quand Pansy avait disparu, Millicent avait été surprise de voir que les Gryffondor n'avaient pas hésité pour voler à son secours. Elle avait vu Harry Potter consoler son amie et lui promettre qu'elle ne serait pas seule.  
Au fond, quelque chose s'était brisé en Millicent et elle s'était sentie moins en colère contre le monde qui l'entourait. Elle se surprenait à rêver et à sourire, choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avant.

Ses camarades de maison, eux qui n'avaient jamais prêté attention à elle avant, prenaient soin d'elle, autant qu'elle prenait soin d'eux. Ils formaient presque une famille, se soutenant et se protégeant mutuellement.  
Ils étaient devenus des parias dans leur maison, et ils se serraient les coudes.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé, Millicent n'avait pas pris en compte la réaction des élèves des autres maisons.  
Les Serpentard étaient toujours tenus à l'écart des autres maisons. Ils restaient entre eux, et les autres maisons les traitaient au mieux avec indifférence au pire avec un dédain mêlé de crainte.

Depuis qu'ils étaient vus en compagnie des Gryffondors, les regards posés sur eux étaient interrogatifs, curieux, mais il n'y avait plus ce dédain permanent.

Ce jour là, Millicent avait retrouvé une boucle d'oreille que Luna avait perdu et sans réfléchir, elle avait été la voir pour la lui rendre.  
Elle avait fait comme toujours, elle n'avais pas fait attention aux autres personnes l'entourant, se concentrant sur Luna et son sourire amical. Elle lui avait tendu le bijou en souriant et elle avait eu un léger rire quand Luna avait sauté de joie.  
Puis la jeune fille était repartie rejoindre Pansy.

Lorsqu'un Serdaigle s'était approchée d'elle à la bibliothèque, elle n'avait même pas pensé à se montrer désagréable comme elle en avait eu l'habitude - dans une autre vie.  
Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui et avait attendu de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

Le jeune homme lui avait tendu un parchemin.  
\- **J'ai fait ça pour toi.**

Puis il était parti sans une explication de plus.  
A la table voisine, les jumelles Patil gloussèrent et Padma se pencha vers elle.  
\- C'est Eddie Carmichael. Il est... gentil mais maladroit.  
Millicent hocha la tête un peu perdue et déroula lentement le rouleau de papier épais.

A l'intérieur, il y avait un dessin et elle rougit immédiatement stupéfaite.

Elle était représentée assise dans le parc de Poudlard, adossée à un arbre, un livre ouvert sur les genoux et l'air rêveur. Il lui fallu quelques instant pour comprendre que la jeune fille dessinée était bien elle parce qu'elle était... Jolie.  
Il n'avait pas modifié sa carrure ou ses kilos en trop, mais son visage était doux et le sourire qu'elle affichait lui donnait un air différent.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Eddie avait pris le temps de la dessiner de cette façon, mais elle tomba immédiatement amoureuse du dessin.

Lorsque les jumelles Patil se penchèrent vers elle, curieuses, elle referma rapidement le parchemin et se leva précipitamment.  
\- Je... heu... Je dois y aller.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Millicent pris la fuite.

Elle parcourut les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à trouver Pansy, qui était avec Neville. Elle s'empourpra à nouveau, gênée de déranger son amie, mais elle s'avança quand même et lui tendit le parchemin sans un mot.

Son amie attrapa le rouleau avec un haussement de sourcil interrogatif et hoqueta de stupeur face au dessin. Neville se pencha par dessus l'épaule de la Serpentard et siffla entre ses dents.

\- Et bien, Millie, tu as un admirateur !

Pansy eut un léger rire et leva les yeux vers son amie.  
\- Il semblerait que quelqu'un soit enfin décidé à te voir telle que tu es...  
\- Mais...  
\- Qui est-ce ?

Millicent repris le parchemin et caressa doucement le dessin avant de le replier soigneusement.  
\- Un Serdaigle. Padma Patil m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Eddie. Eddie Carmichael.

Neville lui sourit.  
\- Un excellent élève. Tu devrais essayer de faire connaissance avec lui...

Millicent hocha la tête d'un air perdu avant de repartir en direction de la bibliothèque où elle avait laissé son sac. Elle souriait en serrant le parchemin contre sa poitrine.  
Elle s'immobilisa en croisant le regard d'Eddie, plus loin dans le couloir et le jeune homme, voyant qu'elle tenait son dessin contre elle, lui offrit un sourire lumineux.  
Les jambes flageolantes, Millicent lui rendit son sourire et articula un "merci" silencieux.  
Leurs regards se séparèrent presque à regrets et chacun partit dans une direction, le cœur plus léger, impatient de découvrir ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


	41. Chapter 41

Certains week-ends, ni Harry ni Drago ne rentraient dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Ils se réfugiaient dans la salle sur demande et passaient la nuit à parler avant de s'endormir.  
Ils agissaient ainsi quand l'un ou l'autre allait mal ou n'avait pas le moral, et leurs amis avaient accepté - bien malgré eux - de les couvrir.  
Gryffondor comme Serpentard, ils avaient tous conscience de la relation particulière entre Drago et Harry.  
Ron avait été celui qui avait eu le plus de mal à s'y faire, mais il avait fini par reconnaître - et assez rapidement - que Drago Malefoy avait toujours été présent dans leurs conversations et ce depuis leur toute première rencontre. Et après tout, Harry restait son meilleur ami.

Ce soir-là, Drago avait eu besoin de réconfort. Le matin même, la Gazette avait publié un article sur le Ministère, où un Lucius Malefoy arrogant destituait le Ministre et se nommait remplaçant en attendant des élections prochaines.  
La page suivante annonçait une attaque de Mangemorts qui avait coûté la vie à deux Aurors.

Les yeux émeraude de Harry avaient aussitôt cherché les yeux gris de Drago et leurs regards s'étaient accrochés comme aimantés. Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de plus pour savoir que Drago se sentait coupable d'être le fils de Lucius. Aussi, il lui avait fait un léger signe de tête.  
Ils se retrouveraient après le repas dans la salle sur demande.

Il se pencha vers Ron et lui indiqua qu'il allait passer du temps avec Drago. Ron pinça les lèvres mais il surprit Harry. Au lieu des habituelles remarques sur le temps qu'il passait avec le Serpentard, son ami l'encouragea à sa façon.  
\- Ok. On vous couvre. Tu veux qu'on apporte à manger pour le dîner ?

Harry réfléchit un instant, puis acquiesça en remerciant chaleureusement Ron. Puis, à peine la dernière bouchée avalée, il quitta la table pour rejoindre la salle sur demande.  
Drago le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils restèrent silencieux une bonne partie de l'après-midi, adossés à un sofa devant une cheminée. Sans surprise, la salle sur demande ressemblait à cet instant au petit salon de Square Grimmaud où ils avaient passé tant de temps.

Harry et Drago avaient une manière bien à eux de communiquer. S'ils n'avaient pas passé autant de temps à se détester et à se battre, les choses auraient certainement été différentes. Au lieu de quoi, ils s'étaient adaptés.

Harry, lorsque Drago était entré dans la pièce à sa suite savait que le blond resterait muet. Aussi, il s'était installé confortablement et avait attendu. Il ne trouvait pas la situation pesante ou gênante : ils étaient habitués.

En premier lieu, ils profitaient mutuellement de leur présence. Ils ne se parlaient pas et ne se regardaient pas bien qu'ils soient conscients de la présence de l'autre.  
Puis, après un certain moment, l'un d'entre eux parlait. C'était le moment où ils se montraient vulnérables, exposant à l'autre les faiblesses.

Drago avait eu besoin de lui, et Harry décida de prendre la parole.  
\- J'ai lu le journal.

Le blond tressaillit mais ne répondit pas.  
\- Encore une fois, Malefoy, tu n'es pas ton père.

Drago soupira.  
\- Probablement.  
\- C'est une certitude.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas Potter.

Harry se leva et se mit à faire des allées et venues nerveuses.  
\- Ton père a pris la place du Ministre. Je suppose que tu crains qu'il ne décide de venir ici pour te récupérer. Mais tout Ministre qu'il soit, il ne peut pas kidnapper un élève comme ça.  
\- Je reste son fils. Il peut décider de m'ôter de l'école.

Harry soupira. Cette pensée lui avait bien sûr traversé l'esprit.  
\- Crois-tu que Dumbledore laissera faire ?  
\- Potter ! Il n'aura pas le choix.

Le sourire taquin de Harry figea Drago.  
\- Tu oublies que nous sommes plusieurs, et que nous avons un certain talent pour... échapper au danger.  
\- Que...  
\- Hermione est avec Dumbledore en ce moment. Elle s'assure justement que ton père ne puisse rien faire contre toi. Pansy devait se charger de Rogue. Blaise et Ginny sont avec Remus.  
\- Tu... Potter ! Mais quand as-tu ... ?  
\- Et bien, quand j'ai lu le journal, j'ai pensé que pour une fois je devrais te surprendre et prévoir les choses au lieu d'attendre qu'elles arrivent. Aussi, j'ai transmis les consignes à Hermione, Neville et Ginny.

Drago secoua la tête, mais un léger sourire planait sur ses lèvres.  
\- Fichu héros.

Harry éclata de rire, ravi d'avoir rassuré son ami.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry fixait le feu, pensif, pendant que Drago s'était endormi à ses côtés. La tête du Serpentard reposait sur ses cuisses, et Harry était satisfait de voir qu'il dormait paisiblement malgré la situation.

En effet, Hermione était arrivée un peu plus tôt, porteuse d'un message de Dumbledore. Ils devaient tous les deux rester dans la salle sur demande et n'en sortir sous aucuns prétextes du week-end. Lucius avait d'ores et déjà annoncé sa venue et Millicent avait surpris Crabbe et Goyle projeter de capturer Drago pour le livrer à son père.  
Drago avait étonnamment bien pris la chose. Il avait hoché la tête et s'était installé un peu plus confortablement.  
La fatigue l'avait emmené un peu plus tard, et même si son sommeil était à certains moments agité, il se reposait.

Harry pour sa part restait éveillé. Les cauchemars ne lui laissaient pas de répit, aussi profitait-il du calme de la pièce pour se reposer même si le sommeil ne venait pas.

Drago s'agita brusquement et Harry posa sa main sur son front, caressant les cheveux du jeune homme délicatement, presque par automatisme. Drago se débattit un instant avant d'ouvrir les yeux, prêt à hurler.  
Il se détendit en se rendant compte qu'il était avec Harry et ses muscles se relâchèrent.  
Harry continua à lui caresser la tête en murmurant.  
\- Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. **Rendors-toi.**

Drago bailla et fronça les sourcils.  
\- Tu ne dors pas ?  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je vais bien.

Drago soupira et sembla accepter la réponse de Harry. Il bailla, bougea un peu jusqu'à trouver la position qu'il cherchait et ses yeux se mirent à papillonner.  
\- Tu devrais dormir, Potter.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Drago s'était déjà rendormi paisiblement.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci**


	42. Chapter 42

Hermione était une fille intelligente. C'était en tous cas ce que tout le monde lui disait.  
Elle avait lu tellement de livres qu'elle n'en avait plus le compte, elle avait posé tant de questions pour accumuler un maximum de connaissances et pourtant, elle se trouvait aussi démunie que ses camarades face à ses interrogations.

Elle voyait autour d'elle les couples se former petit à petit. Certains comme Blaise et Ginny ne se cachaient plus de leurs sentiments et affichaient leur bonheur sans complexes. D'autres... D'autres comme Harry et Drago ne voyaient pas eux mêmes l'évidence.  
Hermione voyait autour d'elle les couples se former et elle voyait même l'évidence avant les principaux concernés. Elle observait sans un mot, accumulant les indices avant de deviner sans peine ce qui _allait_ se passer.

Pourtant, elle se montrait désespéramment ignorante en ce qui la concernait elle. Elle avait accepté ses propres sentiments, son cœur qui battait, ses mains soudain moite et sa nervosité.  
Mais lui. Lui, elle ne parvenait pas à le déchiffrer.

Et ça la rendait folle. Littéralement.

Elle arrivait à lire un regard de Drago Malefoy, le maître de l'impassibilité, sans aucune difficulté. Elle pouvait deviner ce que Théodore Nott pensait alors que tout le monde le connaissait si mal.

Mais elle était incapable de deviner les intentions de Ronald Weasley, son meilleur ami.

Quelques fois, il la regardait avec tant d'intensité qu'elle sentait une nuée de papillons se déployer dans son estomac. D'autres fois, il semblait totalement indifférent, imperméable à elle comme lorsqu'il la considérait comme son second meilleur pote.

Il soufflait le chaud et le froid, la rendant dingue. Et pourtant, il ne semblait pas le faire exprès.  
Il était juste Ron, maladroit et obtus.

Hermione se frotta les tempes en laissant échapper un léger gémissement, yeux fermés.  
\- Hermione ? **Est-ce que ça va ?**

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Ron, surprise.  
\- Quoi ?

Ron rougit et se passa la main dans les cheveux.  
\- Tu as l'air d'avoir mal de tête.

Les yeux ronds, Hermione dévisagea un long moment Ron. Elle cligna des yeux lentement, essayant de se demander ce qui se passait.  
\- Heu... un peu.  
\- Tu devrais te reposer.

Hermione cligna à nouveau des yeux, perplexe.

Ron se passa une fois de plus la main dans les cheveux, lui sourit et monta dans son dortoir.

Elle entendit un rire étouffé et se rendit compte que Harry l'observait en riant.  
Son ami s'approcha d'elle et s'installa.  
\- Tu as l'air perdue.

Hermione observa Harry avec attention, puis soupira.  
\- Un peu.

Le survivant soupira et allongea ses jambes devant lui.  
\- Les choses ont changé, n'est-ce-pas ?

Hermione hésita un instant, se demandant si Harry attendait une réponse ou si c'était juste une constatation philosophique. Puis, voyant que Harry restait silencieux, elle soupira doucement.  
\- Tu regrettes que les choses aient changé ?  
\- Bien sûr que non. Mais... Tout va si vite.

Hermione se mit à rire.  
\- Regarde nous... Un groupe de lions et de serpents en parfaite harmonie... Aurais-tu pu croire que nous puissions être si... proches ?

Harry, sérieux, leva les yeux vers elle.  
\- Et bien, maintenant que tu en parles... Il y a un léger détail que j'ai omis me concernant.

Hermione hésita un instant en regardant Harry, se sentant soudain inquiète.  
\- Harry ? Tu es inquiétant là...

Sa remarque ramena un sourire espiègle sur le visage de Harry.  
\- Selon le choipeau je suis Gryffondor...  
\- Vraiment ? Quelle surprise ! Ça doit être pour ça que tu as été réparti à... Gryffondor !

Harry lui tira la langue avant de terminer sa phrase.  
\- Et Serpentard en même temps.

Cette fois-ci Hermione resta muette d'étonnement. Harry évitait son regard, restant fixée sur la flambée dans la cheminée.  
\- C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce -pas Harry ?

Une voix derrière eux la fit sursauter avec un léger glapissement.  
\- Bien sûr qu'il plaisante.  
\- Ron ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Ron l'ignora totalement, les yeux fixés sur son meilleur ami.  
\- Dis-lui que c'est une blague, mon pote.

Harry eut un sourire triste.  
\- Et bien... Ce n'est pas une blague.

Ron se laissa tomber à côté d'Hermione, stupéfait. La jeune fille gloussa nerveusement en observant tour à tour ses deux amis. D'un côté Harry, légèrement inquiet, attendant leurs réactions. De l'autre Ron, figé par la surprise.

Ron passa son bras sur les épaules d'Hermione et l'attira contre lui à la surprise de la principale concernée. Hermione se raidit légèrement avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte rassurante de Ron. Les paroles de Harry prirent tout leur sens.

Les choses changeaient. Hier ils étaient des enfants, découvrant un nouveau monde et l'amitié. Aujourd'hui, ils entraient doucement dans l'âge adulte, et leurs sentiments se dévoilaient doucement, transformant l'amitié en autre chose.

Hermione posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron et attrapa à tâtons la main de Harry pour la serrer dans la sienne.

Ron enfouit son visage dans les cheveux fous d'Hermione, puis se mit à rire.  
\- Harry Potter, Serpentard... Ça ne m'étonne même pas de toi, mon pote...

Hermione gloussa à nouveau, se sentant soudainement parfaitement à l'aise entre ses deux amis.  
\- Harry ? Pourquoi as-tu attendu aussi longtemps pour nous le dire ?

Le brun haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.  
\- J'attendais le bon moment, je suppose. J'avais peur de votre réaction.

Hermione fut prise d'un fou rire, et elle sentit les bras de Ron se resserrer sur elle.  
\- Je crois que tu n'as plus rien à craindre de nos réactions, maintenant que nos maisons sont... intimement liées.

Ron s'étouffa soudainement aux mots d'Hermione, comme s'il se souvenait que sa propre sœur, sa petite sœur, était l'une des Gryffondor à se lier intimement avec un Serpentard.

Harry éclata de rire et salua ses deux amis avant de quitter la salle commune des Gryffondor. Hermione le regarda partir un sourire aux lèvres, persuadée qu'il allait rejoindre Drago malgré toute l'énergie qu'il mettait à le cacher.  
Puis la jeune fille soupira d'aise, blottie dans les bras de Ron, convaincue d'être parfaitement à sa place.  
Ron garda la jeune fille contre lui tout en lui déposant un léger baiser sur la tempe.

* * *

 **Une petite review ?... Merci !**


	43. Chapter 43

Drago Malefoy avait pour habitude d'être assez secret. Il ne se confiait pas, et avait pour habitude de dissimuler ses sentiments.  
Ses camarades avaient fini par accepter qu'il garderait toujours une part d'ombre. Il n'avait jamais été suffisamment proche de qui que ce soit pour échanger les moments les plus intimes de sa vie.

Drago avait eu une éducation particulière, dénuée de tendresse. Il était le parfait petit héritier sang-pur, conçu pour perpétuer le nom des Malefoy. Son père ne s'intéressait à lui que pour lui inculquer les règles qu'il devait suivre.

Là où Lucius avait fait erreur, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à connaître son fils. Il avait toujours supposé que Drago lui obéirait aveuglément.  
Les premières années de son fils l'avaient conforté dans son idée. Drago était le parfait héritier, soumis et obéissant.  
A son entrée à Poudlard, le jeune garçon avait suivi les consignes, en se montrant orgueilleux à souhait et en prenant ses camarades de haut, prenant la tête de la maison Serpentard.

Lucius avait pensé que Drago lui serait fidèle quoi qu'il arrive. Mais le Mangemort n'avait pas pris en compte un fait capital : Drago n'obéissait que parce qu'il était terrifié par son père.

En vieillissant, Drago offrait toujours le même visage arrogant et imbu de lui même, mais intérieurement, il était en conflit intérieur.  
Il ne cautionnait pas les idées de son père, et ne voulait pas devenir Mangemort. Mais il avait conscience d'être prisonnier malgré lui.

Défier et insulter Harry Potter, le parfait héros, le symbole voulu par Dumbledore en personne, était son moyen de relâcher la pression.  
Plus il se moquait de Harry, plus il oubliait que le parfait Gryffondor avait tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais. Plus Harry réagissait à ses provocations, plus il se sentait vivant.

Mais tout avait changé le jour où Harry et lui s'étaient battus jusqu'à l'épuisement. Ce jour-là, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, et il avait baissé sa garde.

Drago ne savait pas si Harry avait compris à quel point son ennemi de toujours était vulnérable. Probablement, puisque Harry Potter semblait le comprendre parfaitement, et le connaître sur le bout des doigts.  
Mais au lieu d'en profiter, le héros du monde sorcier lui avait tendu la main.

Drago n'avait même pas hésité. Il avait saisi la main tendue, soulagé.

Harry ne l'avait pas déçu. Il l'avait sauvé de ses parents et de lui même. Il l'avait arraché à un avenir sombre. Ils étaient amis à la surprise générale. Ils étaient devenus aussi proches qu'ils avaient été en opposition.

Drago n'avait plus peur de ses parents, pas plus qu'il ne s'inquiétait pour son avenir. Ses peurs étaient totalement différentes.  
Il craignait que son père ne tue un de ses amis, lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'amis avant cette année.  
Il craignait que Harry ne succombe à sa bataille contre Voldemort.  
Et c'était Harry, avec ses cheveux trop ébouriffés et ses yeux trop verts qui le rassurait.

Dumbledore avait décidé d'organiser un bal pour la Saint Valentin. Dans leur groupe d'amis, ils étaient les seuls à ne pas être plus ou moins en couple, alors ils avaient décidé de s'y tenir mutuellement compagnie.  
Drago avait exigé avoir un droit de regard sur la tenue que porterait Harry. Il connaissait le Gryffondor et savait que ce dernier n'avait aucun sens de l'élégance.

Quand Harry se présenta dans sa chambre vêtu d'un tee-shirt ample et d'un pantalon trop large, Drago avait eu l'impression de suffoquer. Le sourire amusé de Harry lui fit froncer les sourcils et il comprit aussitôt que le jeune homme lui avait joué un tour à sa façon.  
\- Potter... Tu trouves ça drôle ?  
\- Totalement ! Ta tête était... impayable.  
\- Même toi, tu ne pouvais pas être aussi mal habillé de toutes façons.  
\- Malefoy... Aucune de mes tenues n'aurait eu grâce à tes yeux. Autant te laisser choisir mes fringues et gagner du temps.

Drago eut un sourire amusé. Effectivement, il aurait probablement eu à redire sur tous les choix vestimentaires proposés par Harry. Au moins par pur esprit de contradiction...  
Harry se tourna et Drago haussa un sourcil surpris.  
\- Potter ? Où crois-tu aller ?  
\- Et bien, tu vas vouloir choisir mes fringues, donc j'allais regagner mon dortoir en ta compagnie...

Drago eut un sourire rusé et vit Harry se tendre soudain inquiet.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'inspecter ta malle pour savoir que tu n'as rien de décent. Aussi... **j'ai choisi ça pour toi.**

Il tendit à Harry une tenue complète.  
Harry méfiant prit les vêtements et les déplia pour les inspecter. Drago lui avait fourni un pantalon à pinces noir, classique, une chemise blanche. La cravate était verte, assortie à ses yeux.  
Une robe de sorcier toute simple, noire également, complétait l'ensemble.

Drago soupira.  
\- Ce sont des vêtements Potter. Ils ne vont pas t'attaquer.  
Harry grommela.  
\- J'aurais préféré que tu fasses ton choix en me demandant mon avis...

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur ton désintérêt flagrant pour la mode, Potter. Maintenant, tu vas gentiment aller t'habiller et on se retrouve tout à l'heure pour ce fichu bal.

Harry ricana.  
\- Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas avoir envie d'y aller j'ai l'impression.  
\- Remercie Dumbledore pour avoir rendu ce truc obligatoire, avec ou sans cavalière...

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent. Une même lueur éclaira leurs regards et ils échangèrent un sourire amusé.  
\- Tu crois que...  
\- A ton avis...

Ils se turent, puis Harry reprit, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
\- Ça pourrait être amusant.  
\- Seulement si ça dissuade Dumbledore de rendre ces fichus bals obligatoires...  
\- N'y compte pas trop, il s'amuse trop à les organiser !

Drago fit mine de réfléchir un instant.  
\- Pourquoi pas. Après tout, rien dans le règlement ne l'interdit !

Harry se mit à rire.  
\- Quoi ? Tu as lu le règlement ?  
\- Pas toi Potter ?  
\- Mais... Mais il n'y a qu'Hermione qui le lit !

Drago eut un sourire en coin mais ne répondit pas.  
\- Donc ? Partant ?  
\- Bien entendu Malefoy. Je serais ton cavalier...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review...  
Merci !**


	44. Chapter 44

**Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Je les lis toutes avec grand plaisir.**

 **Voici la suite de cette histoire pleine de sentiments...**

* * *

Hermione et Drago étaient assis côte à côte dans le parc de Poudlard, observant Ron et Harry devant eux.  
Les deux meilleurs amis se regardaient d'un air de défi sous le regard narquois de Drago et légèrement inquiet d'Hermione.

La jeune fille tenta d'émettre une objection.  
\- Harry, Ron, vous êtes sûrs de vous ?

Ron haussa les épaules l'air maussade et Harry sourit.  
\- Bien sûr Hermione ! Un pari est un pari.

Drago ricana et s'attira un regard noir d'Hermione. Il leva un sourcil, absolument pas impressionné.  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Et toi ! Si tu ne les avais pas encouragés...  
\- Potter est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions lui-même...

Hermione gonfla les joues et grogna légèrement d'agacement.  
\- Tous les deux... Vous êtes impossibles !

Drago ne répondit pas et l'attention d'Hermione fut détournée par Harry et Ron qui s'approchaient du mur du château.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un nouveau regard et commencèrent à grimper, s'aidant des vieilles pierres et de la végétation.

Hermione souffla, agacée.  
\- Ils n'auraient jamais du faire ce pari.

Drago n'eut aucune réaction, concentré sur Harry et Ron qui progressaient lentement à l'assaut de la tour d'Astronomie.  
Les deux grimpeurs étaient focalisés sur leurs prises, progressant avec lenteur, indifférents à leurs amis qui les observaient.

Hermione marmonnait pour elle même, ses doigts crispés sur sa baguette, prête à jeter un sort pour ralentir ou amortir une éventuelle chute. Sourcils froncés, elle surveillait tout en les fusillant du regard, promettant mille tortures dès qu'ils auraient de nouveau posé pied à terre.

A ses côtés, Drago semblait totalement indifférent aux sorts des deux garçons. Il était nonchalamment assis dans l'herbe, regardant presque avec ennui la tour devant lui.  
Mais Hermione qui commençait à bien le connaître n'était pas dupe.  
Elle avait remarqué son regard fixé sur Harry, sa baguette posée au bout de ses doigts crispés, prêt à la saisir en un battement de cils. La raideur de sa nuque montrait aussi qu'il était parfaitement focalisé sur ce qui se passait, prêt à intervenir.

Harry pour sa part grimpait lentement mais sûrement, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait plus comment l'idée du pari leur était venue. L'objet du pari en lui même lui semblait bien loin...  
Il se rappelait de leurs éclats de rire se mêlant les uns aux autres, le rire de Ron, joyeux et insouciant, le rire grave de Drago, qui lui donnait des frissons.  
Hermione près d'eux les regardait avec une fascination horrifiée, se demandant s'ils blaguaient ou s'ils étaient réellement sérieux.  
Elle ne semblait pas croire qu'ils allaient réellement le faire...

Mais même si le pari s'était effacé de leurs mémoires, l'enjeu, lui, était resté ancré dans leurs mémoires. Dès que le temps l'avait permis, ils avaient pris le chemin du parc et de la tour d'Astronomie. Harry et Ron avaient ri tout le long du chemin, excités par ce qu'ils allaient faire, tandis que Drago et Hermione les suivaient, beaucoup plus mesurés dans leurs émotions.  
Harry supposait que Hermione était venue parce qu'elle pensait qu'ils n'allaient pas aller au bout de leur pari. Mais elle avait probablement eu besoin de s'en convaincre.  
Drago lui, serait venu quelque soit le pari. Harry ne savait pas trop d'où lui venait cette certitude, mais il savait que le Serpentard l'aurait accompagné même s'il avait parié qu'il irait défier Voldemort en personne.

Ron le suivait de près, le visage crispé par la concentration, rouge sous l'effort. Il gravissait la tour à ses côtés, ne lâchant pas de terrain.

Harry fit une pause pour reposer ses muscles douloureux et croisa le regard de Ron. Ils échangèrent un sourire crispé, mais joyeux.

Il reprirent leur ascension. Ron dérapa brusquement, se rattrapant in extremis et ils entendirent un cri étouffé d'Hermione venant d'en bas. Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, ce regard qu'ils avaient quand Hermione était furieuse. Ce regard qui signifiait qu'ils allaient subir la colère de leur amie.  
Harry étouffa un ricanement amusé et Ron leva les yeux au ciel avant de dégager une mèche de cheveux en soufflant pour reprendre son ascension.

Harry le laissa prendre un peu d'avance, puis repartit à son tour, essayant d'ignorer ses doigts raidis par les crampes et ses muscles qui le lançaient.

Il avait beau être sportif, l'exercice restait périlleux et inhabituel.  
Il pensa un instant que s'ils se faisaient surprendre pas un de leurs professeurs, il auraient très probablement de gros ennuis. Les risques qu'ils prenaient en ce moment même justifiaient peut être même un renvoi selon le règlement de l'école.  
Il ne serait pas renvoyé - il s'était rendu compte qu'il bénéficiait de privilèges à ce niveau, étant l'arme de Dumbledore contre Voldemort - mais il perdrait probablement un grand nombre de libertés. Sa maison serait probablement pénalisée aussi si c'était Rogue qui les trouvait...

Harry s'immobilisa à nouveau et jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas.  
Il vit Hermione, qui paraissait petite d'où il était, son visage levé vers eux, l'air à la fois furieuse et inquiète. Ses cheveux formaient une véritable crinière autour d'elle contrastant avec la pâleur de son teint.

A côté d'elle, installé élégamment au sol, Drago était assis, l'observant. Malgré la distance, il croisa le regard gris du Serpentard et ils restèrent de longues secondes les yeux dans les yeux.  
Harry sourit et eut l'impression que Drago hocha légèrement la tête comme pour l'encourager.  
Il oublia ses doigts douloureux et les courbatures qu'il ne manquerait pas d'avoir le lendemain pour reprendre son ascension.

Un peu devant lui, Ron faisait une pause lui aussi, une grimace de douleur sur le visage, essayant de s'agripper du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Ils avaient atteint plus de la moitié de la tour quand Ron grogna.  
\- Merde Harry, je vais tomber...  
- **Je te conduirai à l'hôpital.** Si Hermione ne nous tue pas avant...

Le rouquin émit un son entre le gémissement et le gloussement.  
\- Pourquoi on est en train de faire un truc aussi stupide déjà ?

Si Harry n'avait pas été dans un position aussi précaire il aurait haussé les épaules.  
Ron gémit à nouveau.

\- C'est peut être le moment d'appeler ton balai non ?  
\- J'ai pas ma baguette. Et il est trop loin...

Ron dérapa à nouveau et ils entendirent Hermione hurler quelque chose sous eux. Harry crut entendre Drago lui crier de lâcher, mais il l'ignora, trop concentré sur le fait de rester accroché.

Au moment où Ron lâcha, Harry tendit la main et ses réflexes d'Attrapeur lui permirent de lui saisir le bras au vol l'empêchant de tomber.  
Un bref instant, plaqué contre le mur, accroché de toutes ses forces et serrant Ron autant qu'il le pouvait, il pensa qu'il allait réussir.  
Mais Ron était trop lourd pour lui et sa position bien trop précaire. Ils basculèrent tous les deux.

Ron émit un gargouillis étouffé, soudain blême, tandis que Harry éclatait de rire malgré le danger et la situation.  
Il avait entendu Drago lui dire de lâcher, il en était sûr maintenant, alors il n'avait rien à craindre.

Juste avant d'arriver au sol, Harry se demanda depuis quand il avait une telle confiance aveugle envers celui qui fut son ennemi...

Ni lui, ni Ron n'atteignirent le sol cependant. Hermione et Drago, debout, baguettes en mains, avaient fait apparaître une sorte de coussin gonflable, qui leur permit d'atterrir sans dommages.

Tandis que Hermione hurlait à pleins poumons sur Ron, Harry rencontra les yeux gris de Drago, qui bien que sérieux luisaient d'une légère lueur d'amusement. Le Survivant lui offrit un sourire béat, les joues rouges et les yeux pétillants de joie.  
Il vit avec plaisir Drago rosir en le contemplant, et l'espace d'un instant, ils hésitèrent tous les deux à se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le bruit sec d'une gifle tombant sur la joue de Ron les ramena au présent et Harry masqua sa joie tandis que les lèvres de Drago s'étiraient en un rictus amusé.  
\- Bel atterrissage, Potter.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !  
A demain pour la suite.**


	45. Chapter 45

Drago et Harry se promenaient tous les deux autour du lac, échangeant de temps à autre quelques mots, mais profitant surtout de la présence l'un de l'autre.  
Ils se tenaient près l'un de l'autre, pas collés, mais suffisamment proches pour qu'au rythme de leurs pas leurs mains s'effleurent parfois, comme accidentellement.

Lorsque c'était le cas, lorsque leurs doigts entraient en contact, ils se jetaient un léger coup d'œil sans rien dire, faisant mine de prétendre que c'était accidentel et que le geste n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour eux.

Ils évitaient soigneusement le sujet de leur relation. Ils savaient tous les deux que les choses étaient en train de changer, mais ils étaient totalement perdus, ne sachant pas quoi faire.  
Ils avaient toujours eu une relation différente, tous les deux, et ce depuis leur première rencontre.  
Harry avait admiré le jeune sorcier qu'il avait vu chez Madame Guipure, tandis que Drago avait admiré le célèbre Harry Potter.  
Plus tard, dans le Poudlard express, les moqueries de Drago et le rejet de Harry les avait conduit à une haine intense et exclusive.  
Ils auraient pu s'ignorer et tout aurait été terminé. Mais ils s'étaient détesté avec constance et application, se rappelant mutuellement leur présence pour entretenir la flamme de leur colère l'un envers l'autre.

Ils étaient incapables de se croiser sans s'insulter, ou de se trouver face à face sans se battre. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour exister aux yeux de l'autre.

Puis tout avait de nouveau changé, lorsqu'après s'être battus, Harry avait tendu la main. Si Drago l'avait ignoré, tout aurait été fini entre eux. Mais ils en étaient incapables, alors, Drago avait saisi la chance offerte et était devenu ami avec Harry Potter.

Ce n'était pas une simple amitié, ni même la relation fraternelle qu'entretenaient Harry et Ron. C'était différent, unique. Un sentiment qui leur était propre.  
Ils apprenaient à se découvrir, jour après jour, et ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre.

Les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble tissaient de nouveaux liens entre eux, forts et indestructibles. Leurs magies s'entrelaçaient sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, et si les adultes autour d'eux n'avaient pas été autant accaparés par la guerre, ils auraient vu les choses arriver.

Au lieu de ça, ils tâtonnaient, se cherchaient, cachant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre.

Harry, habituellement attentif à ce qui l'entourait, n'était pour le temps de leur promenade que concentré sur Drago.

Dans la tour Gryffondor, Hermione et Ginny s'ennuyaient ferme.  
Ron jouait une partie d'échecs avec Neville, et les Serpentard étaient probablement dans leur salle commune, à s'ennuyer autant qu'eux...

De la fenêtre, Hermione aperçut les silhouettes de Harry et de Drago, et donna un coup de coude à Ginny pour attirer son attention.  
Ginny écarquilla les yeux et sourit largement. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et se dirigea vers son frère d'un pas conquérant.

\- Ron ? Tu me prêtes tes multiplettes ?  
 **\- Qu'est ce que tu veux regarder ?**  
\- On s'ennuie, on voudrait voir si c'est possible d'observer le calamar du lac d'ici...  
\- Quelle idée bizarre !  
\- Ron ...

Devant l'air suppliant de sa petite sœur, yeux papillonnants pleins de larmes, moue subtile et regard implorant, il haussa les épaules.  
\- Vas-y. Elles sont sur ma malle !

Ginny poussa un cri de joie et embrassa son frère, qui protesta pour la forme.  
Il regarda sa sœur grimper dans son dortoir en courant, toute joyeuse et haussa les épaules, se demandant ce que le calamar du lac pouvait avoir de si passionnant...

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quiddich, Ginny était revenue, munie des précieuses muliplettes. Elle les passa à Hermione, qui regarda immédiatement pour trouver Harry et Drago.

Au sourire presque béat d'Hermione, Ginny sut qu'elle avait les garçons dans sa ligne de mire. Elle resta quelques instants à les observer avant de passer les multiplettes à Ginny.  
La rouquine s'en empara avec un air gourmand, bien décidée à satisfaire la curiosité qui la rongeait depuis des mois.  
Elle s'était toujours demandé ce que pouvait bien fabriquer Harry quand il disparaissait. Pour une fois, elles avaient pu le découvrir en compagnie de Drago Malefoy, à marcher autour du lac.

Cependant, sa joie retomba rapidement. Elle décolla ses yeux de l'instrument et regarda Hermione.  
\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
Hermione haussa les épaules, l'air perplexe.

Ginny regarda à nouveau l'étrange couple.  
Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre mais certainement pas à ça.

Elle ne comprenait plus Harry. Pourquoi avait il besoin de se cacher s'il passait le temps avec Drago à se balader en silence ?  
Les deux garçons marchaient l'un près de l'autre, regardant droit devant eux, ne parlant pas. Ils se promenaient juste ensemble. De temps à autre, leurs lèvres remuaient, probablement parce qu'ils échangeaient quelques mots.

Ni dispute, ni discussion passionnée. Juste deux garçons tournant autour du lac d'un pas mesuré, marchant au même rythme, s'ignorant pratiquement.

Ginny souffla et tendit les multiplettes à Hermione. Son amie semblait aussi perdue qu'elle.

Hermione observa encore quelques instant, le temps pour les deux garçons de faire presqu'un quart de tour du lac.  
\- Ils se cachent de nous juste pour ça ?

Ginny haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.  
\- Ce n'est peut être pas comme ça d'habitude ?

Hermione pinça les lèvres, pas vraiment convaincue. Ginny haussa à nouveau les épaules.  
\- Peut être que Harry pense qu'on ne voudrait pas de cette amitié rapport à notre passé ? Drago et lui ont quand même passé pas mal de temps à se battre et nous étions toujours autour d'eux.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.  
\- Pourtant, Drago passe du temps avec nous, et nous n'avons jamais protesté !

Ginny claqua sa langue contre son palais.  
\- Tu sais comment est Harry ! Il imagine probablement des tas de choses juste au lieu d'en parler...

Hermione se détourna de la fenêtre pour s'asseoir au sol, dos calé contre le mur. Elle porta les multiplettes à ses yeux et utilisa la fonction de retour arrière pour revoir la scène.

Harry et Drago, marchant côte à côte, en silence, sans parler. Ils n'avaient pas l'air en colère ou contrariés. Ils semblaient détendus. Comme s'ils appréciaient le moment.

Hermione visionna la scène à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à remarquer un léger détail. Victorieuse, elle sourit.  
Elle n'allait pas en parler à Ginny tout de suite, elle voulait d'abord être sûre d'elle. Mais maintenant, elle savait quoi chercher...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.. Merci !**


	46. Chapter 46

**Merci pour les reviews qui m'ont été laissées.**  
 **Pour ceux qui aimeraient connaître le détail que Hermione a vu dans l'OS précédent, vous pouvez me proposer vos hypothèses et je confirmerai si c'est exact...**  
 **Indice : la réponse est dans l'OS !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Blaise et Drago s'étaient installés au bord du lac, seuls tous les deux. Pour une fois, ils n'étaient pas entourés de Gryffondor.

Drago regardait pensivement le lac tandis que Blaise tentait de faire des ricochets.  
Le métisse jetait des coups d'œil en coin vers son ami, puis il se décida enfin à parler.  
\- Ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés seuls. Entre Serpentard.

Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- Tu crois que ça a encore une importance ça ?  
\- Nos maisons ?  
\- Non, pas nos maisons. Nos maisons auront toujours une importance. Mais la rivalité que nous avions.

Blaise sourit.  
\- J'avoue préférer nos... relations actuelles.

Drago eut un ricanement moqueur.  
\- Je n'en doute pas.

Blaise haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas vexé le moins du monde par l'ironie contenue dans le ton de Drago. Puis il sourit.  
\- Et alors ? Toi et Harry ?

Drago rougit légèrement mais fit mine d'ignorer la question.  
Blaise gloussa amusé.  
\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tes sorties ?

Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air parfois.  
\- D'après Ginny, Harry a lui aussi besoin de prendre l'air aux mêmes moments.  
\- Je n'ai pas l'emploi du temps de Potter dans la tête, Blaise.

Blaise Zabini se pencha vers Drago et le dévisagea un instant, souriant largement, avant d'attraper un nouveau caillou.  
\- C'est intéressant votre manie mutuelle de vous appeler par vos noms de famille.  
\- Pourquoi on changerait ? On s'appelle comme ça depuis notre rencontre...  
\- Mais vous êtes les seuls à le faire encore maintenant. Même Pansy a appris les prénoms de tous les Gryffondors tu sais... Sans compter que tu n'as pas de soucis avec les autres prénoms. Juste celui de Harry.

Drago rougit à nouveau, sans répondre. Il laissa son regard se perdre sur le lac, pensif.

Définitivement, il ne pouvait pas dire à Blaise qu'il ne voulait pas appeler Harry comme tout le monde. Il l'appelait Potter, et il y tenait juste parce qu'il était le seul à le faire encore.  
Il espérait quelque part que Harry fasse la même chose pour les mêmes raisons et non pas par mimétisme.  
Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il appréciait Harry, bien plus que les autres nouveaux amis qu'il s'était fait. Il s'était attaché à lui bien plus qu'il ne le devrait.

Harry l'avait vu faible, apeuré et perdu. Pourtant, il n'avait pas profité de la situation. Il n'y avait eu aucune moquerie, ni même de pitié. Au fil du temps, ils s'étaient soutenus mutuellement et un lien étrange se formait petit à petit.

Drago avait besoin de Harry pour se sentir mieux, pour oublier l'horreur dans laquelle sa vie avait été plongée. Avec Harry, il oubliait que son père souhaitait le torturer avant de le livrer à Voldemort. Il oubliait que l'avenir était sombre, et qu'ils étaient tous en danger.  
Auprès de Harry, il n'avait pas à jouer un rôle. Il était juste un de ses camarades de classe, de son âge. Il n'était plus un héritier aristocrate, devant maintenir un monde d'apparences et d'illusions pour plaire à un père insensible et cruel. Il n'avait pas à prendre la marque des ténèbres pour survivre, il n'avait plus besoin de passer des nuits blanches à se demander comment il fera pour tuer quelqu'un quand le moment sera venu.

Harry lui avait offert la liberté, tout simplement.

Blaise le bouscula un peu en riant.  
\- Hey, Drago ? Tu penses à qui là ? Parce que tu as un air rêveur et un sourire de Poufsouffle.

Drago grogna en lui donnant un violent coup de coude. Ils échangèrent un regard amusé, et éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.  
Quand ils furent calmés, Blaise prit une grande inspiration.  
\- Alors Drago... Tu vas faire quoi ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- Tu ne parles pas à un gentil Gryffondor là. Je sais exactement comment tu fonctionnes. Avec Harry tu vas faire quoi ?  
\- Rien du tout Blaise. Ce n'est pas comme si on en parlait.  
\- Et bien... **Tu peux commencer.**  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu peux commencer à en parler. Avec lui.  
\- Hey ! C'est lui le Gryffondor courageux...

Blaise ricana.  
\- Ginny m'a appris certaines choses sur Harry, tu pourrais bien être surpris.

Drago leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation mais Blaise eut un grand sourire et leva les mains en signe de défense.  
\- Hey ! Je ne dirais rien ! Ginny est vachement plus effrayante que Harry...  
\- Mauviette !

Ils chahutèrent un moment. Blaise avait l'air ravi d'agacer Drago.  
Cependant, Blaise revint sur le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

\- Tu vas écouter mes conseils ?  
\- Tes conseils ? T'es quoi ? Une marieuse ?  
\- Drago...  
\- Blaise ?

Le métisse soupira et jeta un nouveau caillou sur la surface lisse du lac. Il semblait comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause. Aussi, il se concentra sur son petit jeu, conscient de l'agitation de Drago à ses côtés. Il était prêt à parier que ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à lui demander les raisons de cette conversation.

\- Donc toi tu essaies de me faire dire un truc, je suppose que ton côté commère a besoin de nouveauté. Mais... Pourquoi autant d'insistance ?

Blaise masqua un sourire victorieux.  
\- Et bien... il est possible que j'ai accès à certaines informations de première main et que j'ai besoin de connaître ta position pour éventuellement faire un pari ou deux...

Drago s'immobilisa brusquement et plissa les yeux.  
\- Sois plus précis, Blaise.  
\- Ginny m'a parlé d'un truc. Elle et Hermione ont vu quelque chose qui les a... interpellé.

Drago soupira, se demandant si les choses seraient plus faciles s'il frappait Blaise pour le forcer à se montrer clair et concis. Il avait parfaitement conscience que son ami en profitait pour s'amuser un peu à ses dépends.

\- Probablement un truc du style " Drago est arrivé trente secondes en retard en potions c'est un signe qu'il se passe un truc". Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? Tu n'arrives pas à combler ta rouquine ?  
\- Ne sois pas vulgaire, Drago.

Blaise souriait amusé. Drago haussa les épaules et se leva d'un bond.  
\- En parlant de potions, j'ai un devoir à terminer...

Blaise le laissa faire un pas avant de dire d'un ton nonchalant.  
\- Elles vous ont vu toi et Harry. Hermione et Ginny.

La crispation soudaine des épaules de Drago fut la révélation la plus intéressante de cette petite discussion et il décida qu'il était prêt à parier avec Ginny...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. Merci !**


	47. Chapter 47

**Voici la suite... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ginny était affalée dans un sofa de la salle commune des Gryffondor, l'air boudeur. Elle avait prévu de rejoindre Blaise, mais elle était coincée là, sur ordre de Dumbledore en personne. Sa mère voulait lui parler à priori.

Ron derrière elle, jouait aux échecs avec Neville. Il ne semblait pas gêné outre mesure de rester à l'intérieur. Il pleuvait à l'extérieur, et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de rejoindre un élève d'une autre maison.

Hermione lisait lovée face à la cheminée et semblait indifférente à l'humeur sombre de la jeune fille.

Ginny soupira bruyamment en se rendant compte que Harry avait encore disparu. Lui avait bravé l'interdiction de sortir pour probablement retrouver Drago.

Un coup d'oeil sur la pluie battante à l'extérieur et un soupir bruyant plus tard, Ginny pensa soudainement qu'elle devrait proposer à Fred et George un défi. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de communiquer facilement avec Blaise, pour les jours d'ennui.

Alors qu'elle soupirait une nouvelle fois, Ron leva les yeux du plateau de jeu.

\- Ginny, je crois qu'on a compris à quel point tu es agacée de devoir rester ici. Pas la peine de soupirer avec tant d'enthousiasme...

La rousse le fusilla du regard, caressant un instant l'idée de lui envoyer un sort. Son frère méritait sans aucuns doutes un chauve-furie. Puis, elle lui tira la langue, agacée.

Ginny se redressa soudain, décidée à sortir malgré l'interdiction, mais les flammes de la cheminées devinrent vertes. Et Molly Weasley - ou tout du moins sa tête - apparut au milieu du foyer.

Cette dernière regarda autour d'elle et sourit.

\- Ça n'a absolument pas changé depuis mon époque !

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Molly tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Ginny ! Ma chérie ! **Tu as reçu ma lettre ?**

Ginny hocha la tête mais Molly était déjà en train de saluer Hermione et d'appeler Ron.

Alors que sa mère était en train de s'extasier sur le fait que Ron semblait avoir encore grandi - ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire virer le teint de son frère au rouge brique - Ginny l'interrompit brusquement.

\- Maman ? Tu voulais quoi ?

Hermione sursauta en regardant Ginny, bouche bée. Elle n'était pas habituée à entendre un des enfants Weasley parler de cette façon à leur mère.

Mais étrangement, Molly se sembla pas se vexer. Elle soupira.

\- Harry n'est pas là ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Il est sorti.

\- Ah. Je pensais... Bref. Les enfants, nous avons décidé avec votre père de... de profiter des vacances pour aller voir Charlie. En Roumanie.

Ginny et Ron échangèrent un coup d'oeil surpris.

\- Bien. Ok. Mais tu pouvais nous le dire par hibou...

\- Oui. Oui bien sûr. Mais... Vous allez tous rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, maintenant inquiète.

\- Maman, ce n'est pas la première fois. Ce n'est pas un problème.

Molly hocha la tête, d'un air absent.

\- Et bien, compte tenu des circonstances... Je préférais...

Ron toussota pour attirer l'attention de sa mère.

\- M'man ? Qu'est ce qui se passe vraiment ? On est juste entre nous ici, il y a Hermione, Ginny, Neville et moi. Les autres sont partis pour l'instant.

\- Oh. Très bien.

\- M'man ?

Molly soupira et elle sembla se voûter soudainement paraissant bien plus âgée.

\- Lucius Malefoy a pris le contrôle du Ministère. Votre père... nous nous cachons pour tout vous dire.

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard catastrophé.

Molly reprit.

\- N'en parlez pas à Drago, d'accord ? Il... Il ne mérite pas de culpabiliser à cause de son père. Nous allons bien, c'est juste... Ennuyeux.

Ginny rouge de colère explosa.

\- Maman ! Qu'il pleuve dehors est ennuyeux ! Ce qui se passe avec papa c'est juste... - Ginny cria de frustration avant de reprendre un peu plus calme - Drago n'y est pour rien mais il a le droit d'être au courant !

\- Ginévra Weasley ! Ton camarade culpabilise parce qu'il s'agit de son père ! Il a suffisamment de fardeaux à porter pour ne pas lui ajouter des choses sur lesquelles vous n'avez aucun contrôle...

Ginny rougit brusquement, mais elle releva vite la tête en signe de défi.

\- Et c'est pas à nous de le décider parce que quand il le découvrira il se sentira trahi !

Ron émit un ricanement.

\- Depuis quand tu t'en préoccupes ?

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude brutal et Ron marmonna en se frottant les côtes. Cependant, la réflexion de Ginny semblait avoir apaisé la colère de Molly et l'avoir amené à réfléchir.

\- Et à quoi penses-tu Ginny ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ne pas laisser Harry décider ? Ils s'entendent bien tous les deux. Harry saura comment le lui dire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils un instant tandis que Ron protestait bruyamment.

\- Parce que Harry n'a pas assez de choses à penser ?

Hermione prit la parole doucement.

\- Elle a raison. Harry est la seule personne qui puisse aborder le sujet avec Drago. Comme Drago est la seule personne à pouvoir parler de certains sujets compliqués avec Harry. Ils se soutiennent tous les deux.

Molly eut un sourire doux.

\- Ils sont vraiment devenus amis, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ginny éclata de rire.

\- Maman, ils sont tout le temps ensemble !

\- Et bien réjouis-toi jeune fille ! Il ne faut pas être seul par les temps qui courent... Ça me rassure de savoir que vous formez un joli groupe d'amis.

Ginny rougit, espérant soudain que sa mère n'était pas au courant de tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Ron, pour sa part se mit à rire, décidant qu'il pourrait bien profiter du secret de sa petite sœur à son avantage.

Mais Molly était bien trop inquiète pour taquiner ses enfants sur leurs éventuels coup de cœur. Avec la guerre qui grondait, elle préférait les savoir accompagnés, dans les pires moments. Elle espérait juste que les années sombres seraient vite derrière eux et que l'insouciance reviendrait vite.

Il serait bien temps de faire rougir ses enfants à propos de leurs relations. Heureusement, Dumbledore et Remus se chargeaient de tout lui raconter... Même Severus lâchait parfois une anecdote, comme s'il voulait lui aussi lui remonter le moral en lui parlant de ses enfants...

Cachant les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, elle sourit largement, salua ses enfants et leurs amis. Elle leur promit d'embrasser leur frère Charlie, sans préciser qu'ils se verraient tous bientôt, puisque Charlie avait décidé de revenir avec eux pour se battre aux côtés de l'ordre.

Une fois la conversation terminée, et la cheminée revenue à la normale, les quatre étudiants échangèrent des regards, s'interdisant de s'inquiéter et essayant de ne pas penser à la difficile conversation qu'ils allaient devoir avoir avec Harry...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Merci**


	48. Chapter 48

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient amis, Harry n'était pas pressé de retrouver Drago. A cet instant, il détestait ses amis de l'avoir chargé de révéler à Drago ce qui se passait en dehors de Poudlard.

Bien sûr quelqu'un finirait par lui apprendre ce que son père avait fait, et avec l'intention de le blesser. Il valait donc mieux que ce soit lui qui s'en charge.

Mais il ne voulait pas voir la souffrance dans les yeux gris du jeune homme. Il avait cru lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la toute première fois que Drago était dépourvu de sentiments et que tout glissait sur lui. Il lui avait fallu apprendre à le connaître pour découvrir qu'il était loin d'être de glace comme tout le monde le pensait.

Quand Drago le rejoignit dans leur couloir, ils se fixèrent un long moment. Harry nota la crispation soudaine des épaules du blond ainsi que la raideur avec laquelle il s'installait lentement face à lui, sans le quitter des yeux.

Drago attendit quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.  
\- Potter ? Un problème ?

Harry ferma les yeux, brisant le contact visuel. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se rendit compte qu'il avait blessé Drago. Celui-ci était immobile, attendant, mais il avait retrouvé son air impassible et ses yeux ne reflétaient rien de plus qu'une indifférence polie.

\- Malefoy... Je...

Il se tut, soupira, et se leva brusquement pour faire des va et vient, incapable de savoir comment lui parler. Il jura et frappa le mur de ses poings avant de venir se laisser glisser à côté de Drago.  
Ce dernier l'observait attentivement, attendant la suite.

\- Malefoy. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais...  
\- Mais ?

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux et se frotta les yeux, soudain épuisé.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça.  
\- Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ?

Harry sursauta.  
\- Quoi ? Non ! Merde mais à quoi tu vas penser ?

Drago esquissa un léger sourire sans joie.  
\- Et bien, je ne pourrais pas vraiment t'en vouloir tu sais...  
\- Ne sois pas idiot, Malefoy !

Les yeux de Drago brillèrent un court instant, comme s'il était satisfait de la réponse.  
\- Tu devrais cracher le morceau.  
\- Malefoy... J'ai pas envie de te blesser. Vraiment.  
\- Je ne suis pas aussi fragile que ça Potter.

Harry hocha la tête et contempla ses mains en sang, blessées lorsqu'il avait frappé contre le mur. Drago soupira et attrapa une de ses mains entre les siennes, vérifiant qu'il ne s'était rien cassé, manipulant délicatement ses doigts un à un.  
Harry sembla fasciné par leurs mains entremêlées, le contraste de sa peau bronzée contre le teint si pâle de son ami. Les gestes de Drago étaient doux et il se surprit à apprécier le moment.

\- C'est au sujet de ton père.

Drago se figea mais garda la main d'Harry entre les siennes. Il avait légèrement resserré sa prise, pas suffisamment pour lui faire mal cependant.

\- Lucius. Il... Il a tué quelqu'un ?

Harry sursauta puis blêmit.  
\- Oh ! Non ! Je suis désolé Malefoy ! J'aurais du réfléchir avant de...  
Le rire de Drago - légèrement amusé, pas tout à fait détendu - l'interrompit.  
\- Je ne suis pas si fragile, Potter.

Harry eut un sourire gêné.  
\- Tu es venu me dire qu'ils ne veulent plus de moi Square Grimmaud ?  
\- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu. Sirius t'adore tu te souviens ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, en se rappelant leur conversation à ce sujet, mais il se détendit légèrement.

Harry plia ses doigts blessés en grimaçant pour les nouer à ceux de Drago.  
\- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement !

Drago se mit à rire, plus détendu qu'auparavant et dégagea sa main pour saisir sa baguette et commencer à soigner Harry. Le brun l'observait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
Sans lever la tête, Drago grogna légèrement.

\- Potter. Je sens ton regard fixé sur moi. Au lieu de me regarder bêtement, dis-moi ce que je dois savoir au sujet de Lucius et qui te fait si peur.  
\- Et bien, il a pris le Ministère.

Il sentit Drago se figer et le blond leva la tête, perplexe.  
\- Pris ?  
\- Le pouvoir. Ton... Lucius est... le nouveau Ministre en quelque sorte. Il n'a pas le poste mais il contrôle Fudge. Selon l'Ordre ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne devienne réellement Ministre...

Drago se remit à soigner Harry sans répondre. Il reprit la parole d'une voix neutre.  
\- Quelles en sont les conséquences ? Pour l'Ordre ?  
\- Hors-la-loi. Recherchés. En tous cas pour ceux qu'il a identifiés.  
\- Les Aurors ?  
\- Apparemment, Tonks est la seule qui ait été menacée d'arrestation. Elle est en sécurité avec Sirius.

Drago soupira et leva soudain la tête.  
\- Qui a t'il identifié ?  
\- Les Weasley excepté Percy. Ron pense que son frère les a dénoncé. Sirius bien sûr, étant donné qu'il était déjà recherché comme fugitif. Tonks. Rémus. Dumbledore. Et Maugrey Fol'Oeil.

Voyant l'air troublé de Drago, Harry le força à le regarder en levant son menton de son autre main.  
\- Hey. Tout le monde va bien, ok ?  
\- Que vont ils faire ?  
\- Les Weasley partent pour la Roumanie, pour aller voir Charlie. Sirius reste caché, en compagnie de Tonks. Rémus et Dumbledore sont en sécurité tant qu'ils sont à Poudlard. Apparemment le Ministère n'osera pas s'attaquer à l'école si facilement. Sans compter qu'il n'osera jamais arrêter Dumbledore.

Drago ferma les yeux.  
\- Je vais le tuer.

Harry soupira doucement.  
\- Non. **Je le ferai pour toi.**  
\- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?  
\- Je pense surtout à te garder en sécurité, Malefoy. Tu risques Azkaban. Moi, je suis celui qui dois tuer Voldemort... un Mangemort de plus ne changera pas grand chose.

Drago l'observa attentivement.  
\- Idiot. Tu es un fichu Gryffondor, et voilà que tu parles de tuer comme si ça n'était rien. Ça te rongera, Potter.

Harry laissa Drago finir de soigner sa main. Il soupira, se demandant si vraiment il pourrait tuer Lucius Malefoy aussi simplement qu'il venait d'en parler.  
Il se rappela le regard de Drago quand il avait appris que son père offrait une prime pour pouvoir le torturer. La peur de Drago de voir quelqu'un de proche être tué par ses géniteurs. Sa crispation quand il avait parlé de son père un peu plus tôt.  
Et Harry décida qu'il pourrait tuer Lucius sans regrets, juste pour que Drago puisse retrouver toute sa tranquillité d'esprit. Juste pour le voir rire sans aucune ombre dans le regard.

Il leva ses yeux verts vers son ami et lui sourit.  
\- Pas si je le fais pour toi.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Merci!


	49. Chapter 49

Hermione était assise devant une fenêtre de la salle commune des Gryffondor et regardait l'extérieur d'un air absent, d'un air mélancolique. Elle tenait entre ses doigts fins une lettre et semblait pensive.

Elle relut la dernière phrase " **Appelle-moi quand tu rentres à la maison** " et soupira, soudain lasse.

Ron s'approcha d'elle, et elle leva les yeux vers lui.  
Le voyant inquiet, un air à la fois timide et décidé sur le visage, elle retint un sourire. Une vague de tendresse la submergea pour ce garçon.

Au début, elle ne l'avait pas aimé. Il était un garçon de onze ans ordinaire, désespérément ordinaire. Il lui avait jeté un regard idiot, la bouche pleine de sucrerie, une stupide tâche sur le nez, et Hermione avait froncé le nez de contrariété.  
Les débuts de leur relation avaient été chaotiques. Ils s'opposaient constamment, et sans Harry pour les lier, ils ne se seraient pas parlé plus d'une semaine.

Puis, Hermione avait commencé à comprendre pourquoi Harry était aussi ami avec Ron. Elle-même avait commencé à voir ses qualités, même si la plupart du temps le jeune homme l'exaspérait.  
Elle pestait après lui pour son manque de motivation pour les cours, pour son manque d'implication pour ses devoirs, pour ses accès de gourmandise, pour tous les défauts qu'elle relevait, réels ou imaginaires.

Harry n'intervenait pas entre eux. Parfois, il souriait doucement à Hermione quand elle était trop en colère après Ron, ou il écoutait en silence les récriminations de Ron envers la jeune fille.

Plus le temps passait, plus leur relation devenait complexe. Ce n'était pas uniquement de l'amitié, parce que Ron ne traitait pas Hermione comme il traitait Harry.  
Il se montrait maladroit, et parfois la blessait en essayant d'être gentil avec elle, mais l'intention était là.

Ron ne se posait pas de questions. Hermione était son amie. Harry était son ami. Si parfois il se sentait perturbé face à la jeune fille, il mettait ça sur le dos du caractère exécrable de la lionne.  
Il coupait court à toute tentative de discussion à ce sujet, se voilant la face avec une constance et une détermination sans faille.

Hermione pour sa part se doutait de quelque chose. Elle ne mettait pas vraiment de mots sur ses sentiments envers Ron, mais elle savait qu'elle n'éprouvait pas les mêmes choses envers ses deux amis.  
Harry était un frère. Son meilleur ami, avec qui elle adorait passer du temps et discuter.  
Ron était exaspérant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui.  
Elle ne savait jamais comment réagir avec lui. Elle pouvait passer de la tendresse à la rage envers lui en un battement de paupières.

Elle se doutait, à ses battements de cœur souvent désordonnés, qu'elle éprouvait bien plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Elle ne l'avouerait pas bien entendu, elle attendrait que Ron se décide à être moins borné. Moins stupide. Moins aveugle surtout.

Voyant que Ron restait silencieux devant elle, elle haussa un sourcil et se gratta la gorge d'un air impatient. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle le trouvait terriblement adorable comme ça, et que son hésitation lui donnait envie de l'enlacer.

Ron sursauta et rougit, provoquant une accélération cardiaque du cœur de son amie.  
\- Tu vas bien ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.  
\- Oui tout va bien.  
\- Hermione...

La jeune fille se raidit, toute pensée tendre envers Ron envolées. Elle détestait se sentir en position de faiblesse, plus encore devant Ron.  
Mais le jeune homme s'accroupit à ses côtés pour se placer à sa hauteur.

Face au regard bleu, Hermione se sentit rougir.  
\- Hermione ?

Elle soupira, agacée.  
\- Ce n'est rien. J'ai... J'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents. C'est tout.  
\- Oh. Mauvaise nouvelle ?

Hermione soupira, soudain lasse. Elle repoussa doucement Ron pour se lever, et il suivit le mouvement, s'écartant doucement.  
\- Non. Ils vont bien.  
\- Alors pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

Hermione eut un soupir tremblant.  
\- Ils me manquent, c'est tout.

Ron la regarda attentivement puis, rougissant, il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione tenta de se dégager, mais elle abandonna bien vite face à l'air décidé de Ron.  
Elle se laissa doucement aller contre lui au fur et à mesure que le jeune homme resserrait son étreinte.  
\- C'est normal qu'ils te manquent. Mais tu vas les revoir...  
\- Ron... Je... Je ne vais pas les revoir tout de suite. Je...

Hermione étouffa un sanglot.

\- Ron. J'en ai parlé avec Dumbledore et avec ce qui se passe, nous avons décidé que je ne devais pas retourner chez eux.  
\- Mais...  
\- Ils seront des cibles sans défense à cause de moi. Ils n'appartiennent pas à ce monde, Ron.

Ron resserra son étreinte et déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe d'Hermione.  
\- Ne dis pas ça.  
\- Que veux-tu que je dise d'autre ? Mes parents doivent regretter d'avoir eu une sorcière plutôt qu'une fille normale...  
\- Hermione, tu es normale. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute si... Si la guerre est à nos portes.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais se blottit plus étroitement contre Ron.  
\- Quand Dumbledore leur a annoncé, ils... ils ont juste écrit cette lettre. Pour me dire d'appeler quand je rentrerais. Je... C'est stupide, mais je pensais qu'ils protesteraient.

Ron lui frotta le dos.  
\- Tu te souviens quand mes parents ont rencontré les tiens ? En seconde année ?

Ron sentit le hochement de tête plus qu'il ne le vit.  
\- Tes parents ont dit à mon père à quel point ils étaient fiers de toi, tu sais.

Il sentit les larmes d'Hermione mouiller son tee-shirt. Il lui frotta le dos maladroitement.  
\- Je suis une fille horrible, Ron. Parfois... Parfois, je me dis que je devrais leur lancer un oubliettes pour qu'ils m'oublient. Je me dis qu'ils seraient en sécurité sans... tout ça.

Hermione en prononçant ces mots se crispa comme si elle redoutait le rejet de Ron. Sentant la réaction de la jeune fille, Ron la serra un peu plus contre lui.  
\- Tu n'est pas horrible. Juste effrayante parfois. Souvent en fait.

Les sanglots de Hermione se mêlèrent à son rire. Elle s'écarta de Ron en s'essuyant les yeux.  
\- Merci.

Ron se passa la main dans les cheveux, sourit, puis rougit brusquement. Avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de demander ce qui n'allait pas, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci**


	50. Chapter 50

**Et voilà le 50ème OS de cette série. La moitié du défi.**  
 **C'est un travail énorme que je me suis imposé, mais je me suis prise au jeu et j'espère que vous trouvez autant de plaisir à lire que moi à l'écrire...**

 **Je suis toujours en cours d'écriture (avec suffisamment d'avance pour continuer à publier chaque jour...), je ne sais donc absolument pas (ou plutôt presque pas ^^) comment toute cette histoire va se terminer. Il faut dire que les personnages ont un sacré caractère et en font un peu à leur tête...**

 **Merci pour toutes les reviews qui m'ont été laissées pour l'instant. Ça me donne encore plus l'envie de continuer !**

 **Sans plus attendre, voici donc la suite. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

* * *

Eddie Carmichael, Serdaigle, était un garçon intelligent. Après tout, il était dans la maison de l'esprit... Mais il était bien plus que ça. Eddie était débrouillard et inventif.

Depuis quelques années, il vendait des potions pour la mémoire aux élèves prêts à passer leurs BUSES ou leurs ASPIC. Rien d'illégal, bien entendu. La potion était autorisée mais il en avait fait commerce en la présentant comme une création originale avec un ingrédient secret qui la rendait efficace et indétectable.  
Il avait découvert que les moldus utilisaient beaucoup la caféine et sa tante par alliance, d'origine brésilienne, lui avait parlé de cette plante, le guarana dont la graine avait le plus fort taux de caféine existant au monde. Inutile de dire que sa potion mêlée à ce guarana donnait d'excellents résultats...  
Il y avait tellement d'idiots qui préféraient passer du bon temps plutôt que de réviser à Poudlard, qu'il gagnait à chaque fois suffisamment d'argent pour passer de très bonnes vacances.

A une époque, le jeune homme aurait peut être été légèrement honteux d'arnaquer ses camarades en leur vendant uniquement de l'espoir... Mais il avait vite oublié tout scrupules après quelques mois à subir moqueries et rejet. Il n'était pas un joueur de Quiddich doué, il n'était pas populaire. Il se trouvait quelconque voire laid.

A plusieurs reprises, il avait senti son cœur s'emballer pour des jeunes filles, mais il avait à chaque fois rapidement déchanté. Il avait vite compris qu'il n'était pas une relation de choix pour les demoiselles un peu trop intéressées, et le cynisme l'avait rapidement gagné.

Quand le petit monde de Poudlard avait tremblé sous les commérages suite à la toute nouvelle amitié Potter - Malefoy, il avait observé, curieux.  
Il avait assisté au retour en grâce des Serpentard, et à la construction de leur petit groupe hétéroclite. Il avait été intrigué par les deux filles de la maison des vert et argent, Parkison et Bullstrode.

Et puis un jour, il avait remarqué que Millicent Bullstrode était différente. Tout le monde se moquait de la Serpentard disgracieuse, connue pour sa brutalité et son manque de gentillesse au même titre qu'Eloïse Midgen était connue pour son acné...  
Il avait probablement lui-même ricané quelques fois aux plaisanteries douteuses de ses camarades.

Mais il avait remarqué que depuis qu'elle était amie avec la bande des Gryffondor, elle semblait plus... Douce. Moins emportée. Elle n'avait plus l'air d'être perpétuellement en colère comme avant.  
A plusieurs reprises, il l'avait surprise avec un air rêveur sur le visage au bord du lac de Poudlard, et il l'avait contemplée attentivement.  
Il avait noté qu'elle n'était pas aussi laide que ce que tout le monde se plaisait à raconter. Lorsque ses traits étaient détendus, elle n'était plus la même. Son visage était harmonieux, et elle avait un sourire agréable, bien que trop rare.

Son cœur avait cessé un instant de battre lorsqu'elle était venue voir Luna pour lui ramener une boucle d'oreille que la jolie Serdaigle avait perdu. Luna avait sauté de joie avec exubérance, et Millicent s'était mise à rire.  
Eddie était resté figé, bouchée bée en la voyant et en l'entendant rire.

Le rire de Millicent était musical. Quand elle riait, son visage se métamorphosait et il avait vu à quel point elle était jolie.

Il avait alors commencé à observer Millicent avec attention, et une certaine fascination. Il avait aussi commencé à la dessiner. Il avait un don naturel en dessin, et il y avait longtemps que son carnet de dessin n'avait pas été sorti de sa malle. Mais la jeune fille qui l'obsédait était une excellente raison.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vue à la bibliothèque, il avait été lui donner un de ses dessins sur un coup de tête.

Plus tard, il l'avait vue serrant son dessin contre son cœur, comme si c'était quelque chose d'une valeur inestimable, et il lui avait souri, fou de joie.

Mais entre eux, les choses en étaient resté au point mort.

Et voilà que près d'un mois après lui avoir offert un dessin, il se retrouvait face à la jeune fille dans un couloir désert. Elle se tenait au milieu du couloir, tête penchée et l'air interrogatif. Elle ne souriait pas, mais n'avait pas l'air renfrogné qu'elle avait affiché pendant ses premières années à Poudlard. Elle semblait plus curieuse qu'autre chose.  
Eddie lui offrit un sourire timide et attendit.

Millicent répondit à son sourire.  
\- Ton dessin était magnifique. Mais... Pourquoi ?  
\- **Je pense que tu es belle**.

Eddie avait répondu sans réfléchir et il rougit, gêné. Millicent rougit également, puis perdit son sourire, probablement persuadée que c'était un jeu cruel dont elle était la victime.  
Après tout, elle n'avait connu que ça tout au long de sa scolarité...

Eddie s'en rendit compte et paniqua.  
\- Non. Non ! Je ne me moque pas de toi. Je te jure. Je... je te dis la vérité. Je... j'aimerai mieux te connaître.

Millicent recula d'un pas en baissant la tête.  
\- Merci pour ton dessin. Vraiment. Tu es doué.

Eddie eut un léger gémissement de désespoir, persuadé que la jeune fille allait fuir.  
\- Millicent ! Ne pars pas!

La jeune fille hésita un instant, perdue. Puis elle soupira.  
\- Que veux tu ?  
\- Juste te connaître. On pourrait... se promener un peu dans le parc ?

Elle acquiesça rapidement et lui emboîta le pas, veillant à rester à l'écart pour ne pas le toucher. Eddie commença à parler, babillant sans arrêt alors qu'elle se contentait de monosyllabes.  
Mais il ne semblait pas gêné par sa réserve apparente.

Ils restèrent ensemble un long moment, Eddie faisant la conversation pour deux, même si Millicent s'était détendue et avait sourit à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la Serpentard se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé un excellent moment et qu'elle attendait avec impatience leur prochaine rencontre.

Ainsi, Eddie Carmichael et Millicent Bullstrode prirent l'habitude de se rencontrer, souvent au bord du lac, pour passer du temps ensemble. Ils discutaient, apprenaient à se connaître. Eddie regardait avec ravissement Millicent s'animer, et il venait toujours avec quelque chose pour elle. Un livre qu'il avait aimé, des friandises, un dessin, une babiole... Il aimait la voir sourire et ses yeux pétiller lorsqu'il lui offrait son petit présent.

Eddie avait cru que son coeur allait exploser de joie le jour où il était entré dans la grande salle et avait vu Millicent en compagnie de son groupe d'amis, Serpentard et Gryffondor, sans oublier Luna. La jeune fille l'avait vu, avait souri et lui avait fait signe de la rejoindre.

Il s'était avancé avec hésitation, mais Neville Longdubas lui avait souri et lui avait fait une place.  
\- Eddie c'est ça ? Installe toi !

Millicent avait rosi quand il lui avait tendu un chocolat, de ceux dont elle raffolait. Elle l'avait remercié et leurs camarades avaient ri. Pas méchamment. Juste, comme des amis qui seraient heureux pour l'un des leurs.

Il avait commencé à manger, en compagnie de camarades d'autres maisons, et avait su que ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière fois. Il avait trouvé sa place.


	51. Chapter 51

Severus Rogue avait vu d'un œil mauvais le rapprochement de son filleul et de Harry Potter.  
Il n'aimait pas Potter. Le garçon ressemblait bien trop à son père, même s'il était un peu moins arrogant que ne l'avait été James. Mais il était indiscipliné, et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Et Potter sans rien dire à personne avait foncé tête baissée.

Drago n'avait rien voulu dire, sur cette nuit là. Il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux garçons. Il était totalement impossible de passer d'ennemis à amis aussi rapidement.  
C'était Potter qui avait été trouver le Directeur pour demander protection pour son filleul, mais ce dernier s'était engagé de lui même, alors qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux...

Severus se versa un verre de whisky pour feu en soupirant. Lucius avait été furieux, et l'était encore. Il ne supportait pas que son fils ne lui échappe, et il prévoyait une vengeance sans pitié.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas compter sur Drago pour se montrer raisonnable. Il semblait pris d'un soudain accès de stupidité toute gryffondorienne, et il était décidé à suivre Potter partout.

Il était fatigué de les surprendre tous les deux dans les couloirs, en dehors du couvre feu, à enfreindre le règlement et les ordres.  
Il était le seul à trouver le rapprochement des deux garçons hautement suspect et à ne pas l'apprécier. Albus souriait d'un air amusé tandis que leurs camarades - ceux là même qui se haïssaient - filaient le parfait amour...

Severus avait décidé de parler avec Drago mais son filleul lui avait répondu sèchement de s'occuper de ses affaires.  
Il l'avait fait venir un soir et les prunelles grises du blondinet s'étaient plantées dans ses yeux sombres.  
\- Parrain ?  
\- Drago. Que se passe-t-il avec Potter ?  
Le jeune homme l'avait fixé impassible avant de hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent, sans répondre. Severus avait insisté et Drago lui avait répondu froidement.  
\- Nous sommes amis. Est-ce un problème ?

Le professeur de potion avait soupiré, soudain las, haïssant cette guerre et le père du garçon, qui fut son ami dans un passé bel et bien mort.  
\- Drago...  
\- Parrain. Je vous remercie de votre inquiétude. Cependant, je pense être apte à décidé par moi même de mes relations. Potter et moi sommes amis, et quoi que vous puissiez en penser, les choses ne changeront pas pour moi.  
\- Si tu le prends comme ça...

Les yeux de Drago avaient pris l'aspect du mercure alors que la colère grimpait en lui.  
\- Je jurerai entendre Père. Je vois pourquoi vous avez été amis.

Severus avait blêmi à l'idée d'être comparé à Lucius et à ce qu'il était devenu.  
\- Drago. Respecte le couvre-feu.

Le jeune homme le fixa un instant, comme s'il le jaugeait, puis tourna les talons et sortit sans un mot de plus.

Severus avait juré, et regardé la porte se refermer sur son filleul, furieux.

Quelques jours plus tard, il avait décidé une autre approche. Peut être que Drago se montrait aussi borné parce qu'il éprouvait une sorte de reconnaissance envers Potter pour l'avoir arraché des griffes de ses parents... Il convoqua donc Harry.

\- Potter. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Severus eut l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à bouillir sous le regard moqueur de Potter.  
\- Malefoy m'en a parlé, Professeur.  
\- Vous allez cesser de le mettre en danger.  
\- Professeur ?

Severus soupira, agacé.  
\- Que croyiez -vous, Potter ? Que Lucius laisserait son fils unique devenir ami avec son ennemi ?  
\- Il n'a plus vraiment son mot à dire, non ?  
\- Il vous arrive d'écouter Potter ? Vous vous pensez peut-être invincible mais vos actes peuvent avoir des conséquences.

Harry se rembrunit, et fusilla le professeur de potions du regard.  
\- Malefoy est en sécurité.

Severus montra les dents.  
\- Vous êtes un imbécile, Potter. Vous allez juste entraîner la mort de Drago avec votre entêtement. Lucius ne va pas se lasser, il va augmenter la mise à prix sur la capture de son fils tout simplement !

Harry pâlit.  
\- **Vous êtes sûr ?**

Severus plissa les yeux, surpris de la réaction du Survivant.  
\- Sûr de quoi, Potter ?  
\- Qu'il... Qu'il va augmenter la récompense.  
\- Il est décidé à en faire un exemple.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il vit Harry Potter hésiter et se décomposer.  
Le Gryffondor soupira et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot de plus.  
Pensif, Severus se servit un verre en se demandant exactement ce qui se passait.

Sitôt sorti des cachots, Harry avait erré dans les couloirs pendant un long moment, comme sonné. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son professeur de potions. L'homme était désagréable au possible, mais Dumbledore lui faisait confiance et il était le parrain de Drago...

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se promenait sans but, quand une main attrapa son bras et l'attira dans un renfoncement sombre.  
Il se trouva face à face avec deux perles grises furieuses.  
\- Potter ! Je te cherche depuis des heures !

Harry soupira.  
\- Malefoy...

Drago fronça les sourcils immédiatement et se tendit.  
\- Il y a un problème ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Calme-toi. Je sors de chez Rogue.

Drago montra les dents, agacé.  
\- Ah. Il t'a fait son numéro ? Les serpents et les lions ne doivent pas se mélanger ?

Harry ne réagit pas. Drago attrapa son menton et le força à tourner la tête vers lui. Il nota l'air perturbé de Harry, et s'en inquiéta.  
\- Potter ?  
\- S'il avait raison ?

Il n'y avait pas assez de place pour que Harry puisse échapper à la poigne de Drago, aussi, la main du jeune homme resta sur le bas de son visage, le brûlant presque.  
\- Potter, je m'en fous. Il dira ce qu'il veut.  
\- Même si tu es en danger ?

Les doigts de Drago se crispèrent sans qu'Harry ne sourcille.  
\- Explique-toi.  
\- Malefoy... Il pense que si... Si on continue à être... proches, ton père augmentera la récompense pour ta capture jusqu'à t'avoir. Plus la somme sera importante plus tu seras en danger...

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un long moment, collés l'un à l'autre, la main de Drago sur la joue de Harry. Puis, Drago gémit légèrement avant de se rapprocher à nouveau et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry.

Leur baiser leur sembla durer une éternité, alors que leurs lèvres s'étaient juste posées les unes contre les autres. Sans rompre le contact visuel, Drago caressa légèrement la joue de Harry et murmura doucement quelques mots.  
\- Je reste à tes côtés.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.  
Merci **


	52. Chapter 52

**Concernant les questions sur le drarry et son avancement... Et bien si... Il reste encore 48 chapitres avant le final tant attendu.  
Mon objectif au travers de ce défi n'était pas de raconter une liaison comme il en existe tant d'autres, mais bien de la relation complexe entre les deux personnages, la naissance de leur amitié et leur rapprochement jusqu'à prendre conscience de leurs sentiments.  
Bien entendu, ils se sont embrassés, et il y aura d'autres baisers, mais leur relation en elle même se mettra en place très, très lentement.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ils étaient tous réunis à la bibliothèque.  
Madame Pince avait été méfiante au début de leur amitié, à voir les maisons adverses sympathiser. Elle les avait surveillé de près au début, craignant le désordre qui ne manquerait pas d'éclater quand les Gryffondor et les Serpentard finiraient par se disputer à nouveau, comme ils le faisaient toujours.  
Son air septique avait fini par s'estomper au fur et à mesure des jours, alors qu'elle se rendait compte que le groupe étrange qu'ils formaient se contentait de travailler ensemble et en silence.  
Parfois, elle levait la tête au son d'un éclat de rire étouffé, mais elle retenait à grand peine un sourire.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir une telle chose, les ennemis d'avant devenus amis, les lions et les serpents sympathisant pour faire face contre la menace de la guerre.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de voir le petit groupe se réunir presque tous les jours, et de temps en temps, un nouveau membre s'ajoutait à la tablée.  
Depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, elle avait appris à les connaître, certains plus que d'autre.  
La jeune fille qu'elle connaissait le mieux était bien entendu Hermione Granger. La jeune fille était probablement l'élève qu'elle avait le plus vu dans sa bibliothèque depuis le début de sa carrière.  
Elle appréciait énormément la jeune fille studieuse, et la voyait arriver avec plaisir. Elle connaissait bien évidemment le très célèbre Harry Potter, un gentil garçon parfois légèrement dissipé surtout lorsqu'il était avec son ami, Ronald Weasley.

Elle connaissait aussi bien Drago Malefoy, un élève sérieux quand il était seul mais qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de provoquer des problèmes dès lors que quelqu'un était présent autour de lui.  
Madame Pince s'était posé beaucoup de questions sur le garçon, et l'avait observé un long moment, essayant de se faire une opinion. Jusqu'à son amitié improbable avec Harry Potter, elle ne l'avait pas aimé. Elle avait pensé qu'il suivrait la voie de son détestable père, snob et prétentieux au possible.  
Puis, il avait montré un autre visage. Plus humain, décidé à faire ses propres choix. Et la bibliothécaire, qui avait vu passer tant d'étudiants devant elle, avait dû réviser son jugement.

Elle leva brusquement les yeux vers la table qui riait, fronça les sourcils essayant de paraître agacée et émit un "chut" vigoureux. Hermione leva un regard coupable vers elle, tandis que Harry et Drago avaient les yeux brillants de leur dernier éclat de rire. Les autres essayaient de cacher leurs rires au creux de leurs bras mais leurs épaules tressautantes ne laissaient guère de doutes sur leur émotion du moment.

Le silence revint dans la bibliothèque pour la plus grande satisfaction de Madame Pince.

A la table qui attirait tant l'attention, Ron boudait légèrement des idioties de sa sœur et de son démon de petit ami. Blaise semblait décidé à humilier le rouquin et Ginny ne se privait pas de lui fournir tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le faire...  
Harry était pratiquement à pleurer de rire, et Hermione cachait difficilement un large sourire.

À l'avertissement donné par Madame Pince, Hermione avait fusillé du regard les deux fautifs malgré le sourire qu'elle avait affiché quelques secondes auparavant.  
Harry et Drago avaient échangé un regard et s'étaient levés précipitamment, prétextant qu'ils avaient prévu de s'entraîner un peu au Quiddich. Ron avait tenté de suivre le mouvement, mais Hermione l'avait retenu d'une poigne de fer, sourcils froncés.  
\- Ronald Weasley ! Où crois-tu aller ?  
Même si elle chuchotait, le ton de la jeune fille était suffisamment proche de celui de Molly pour que Ron déglutisse soudain mal à l'aise.  
\- M'entraîner. Au Quiddich. Pour... pour le match...  
Hermione avait plissé les yeux sans lâcher son ami.  
\- Et tu as terminé ton devoir de Sortilèges ?  
Ron s'était empourpré, avait bégayé puis avait baissé la tête, vaincu.  
\- Je le terminerai ce soir...  
\- Hors de question ! Ce soir, tu vas dire que tu es fatigué d'avoir volé et tu me demanderas de copier. Donc, tu iras quand tu auras terminé !

Les oreilles de Ron avaient pris une intéressante teinte écarlate, et il s'était assis en grommelant.  
Hermione avait souri, satisfaite avant de se tourner vers Harry et Drago qui la regardaient l'œil rond.  
\- **Amusez-vous bien !**

Considérant qu'il s'agissait d'une invitation à partir, les deux amis ne se firent pas prier pour s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

Ron leva la tête et croisa le regard de sa sœur, qui pleurait de rire, son visage ayant pris une teinte violacée. Blaise à ses côté affichait un large sourire moqueur et Ron se rembrunit en lançant un regard plein de reproches à Hermione.  
Pansy, aux côtés de la lionne, gloussa d'un air amusé, surtout en remarquant qu'Hermione ne semblait absolument pas vexée par la colère du jeune homme.

Les étudiants se remirent à travailler, tandis que Ginny essayait désespérément de se calmer.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent le silence ne fut brisé que par le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins ou les reniflements de plus en plus espacés de Ginny.  
Puis, Luna leva la tête.

\- Dites, vous croyez qu'ils se sont déjà embrassés ?

Théo sourit, amusé. Ron émit un gargouillis étouffé, l'air perturbé. Pansy et Hermione échangèrent un coup d'œil. Millicent et Eddie étaient plongés dans une discussion et ne faisaient pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux.  
Neville regarda autour de la table d'un air perplexe, tandis que Ginny et Blaise échangèrent un regard amusé.

Finalement, Neville fut celui qui posa la question.  
\- Qui s'est déjà embrassé ?

Ginny se remit à rire, et Blaise, hilare, se leva et l'entraîna à sa suite pour la faire sortir avant que Madame Pince ne décide de les virer pour plusieurs jours.  
Ron se laissa tomber la tête sur la table en marmonnant tandis qu'Hermione gloussait amusée.  
Luna était penchée vers Théo et ils parlaient tous les deux, probablement à propos de ce que la blonde venait de dire.

Pansy, amusée, se pencha vers Neville et lui chuchota la réponse au creux de l'oreille.  
Neville devint rouge et émit un "Oh" étranglé avant de se remettre à travailler, mal à l'aise.

Pansy secoua la tête en souriant en le voyant faire et elle se pencha vers lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue.

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous aura plu...**


	53. Chapter 53

Pansy se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil mis à disposition par la salle sur demande avec un soupir agacé.  
Neville entra à sa suite, une grimace sur le visage.  
Pansy soupira en le regardant, et elle se leva d'un air décidé, boitillant.  
\- J'ai laissé mes affaires à la bibliothèque.  
Neville haussa un sourcil ironique en la regardant. Pansy eut un éclair de colère qui passa sur le visage, puis soupira, soudain calmée. Neville posa les mains sur ses épaules.  
\- **Assieds-toi, j'y vais.**

Pansy obéit, tandis que Neville partait rapidement.

La jeune fille soupira à nouveau, et ôta sa chaussure pour masser sa cheville douloureuse. Elle espérait que Neville penserait à faire un détour par l'infirmerie pour lui ramener quelque chose pour la soigner.

Elle grimaça en pensant à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt et qui s'était soldé par leur fuite effrénée dans les couloirs de Poudlard et sa blessure à la cheville.

Neville l'avait rejointe dans le parc de Poudlard. Le Gryffondor sortait des serres après un cours de botanique et Pansy avait pris l'habitude de sortir se promener pour le rejoindre. Au début, elle avait feint la coïncidence et la surprise de le croiser précisément au bon moment.  
Puis, ils avaient cessé d'inventer de fausses excuses pour juste profiter l'un de l'autre. Ils se retrouvaient et c'était devenu une habitude.

Ils étaient rentrés ensemble pour se mettre au chaud, discutant joyeusement. Comme toujours lorsque Neville parlait de botanique, il s'animait et oubliait toute timidité. Pansy l'écoutait en souriant, l'observant du coin de l'œil, surprise comme toujours de voir à quel point il était différent lorsqu'il était passionné.

Ils étaient passés devant la grande Salle, et Pansy avait pris le relais, prenant la parole sous l'écoute attentive de Neville. A l'inverse de Neville, la jeune fille parlait doucement et posément lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle perdait sa morgue et sa prétention qu'elle affichait le reste du temps, pour lui montrer un tout autre visage, plus doux.

Un groupe de Serpentard les avaient bousculés, Crabbe et Goyle en tête. Neville avait pris un mauvais coup dans l'estomac et Pansy avait tenté de le défendre, mais ils avaient été submergés par le nombre tous les deux.

Pansy avait senti la main de Neville s'emparer de la sienne, leurs doigts se nouer, et il l'avait tirée à lui. Ils avaient courus, vite poursuivis dans les couloirs.  
Neville avait espéré qu'ils croiseraient quelqu'un en chemin, qui se rendrait compte de la situation et qui avertirait un Gryffondor. Mais les couloirs avaient été déserts.

Le jeune homme avait pensé qu'il était extraordinaire de ne jamais pouvoir trouver un coin tranquille en temps normal pour trouver des couloirs désertés quand il aurait fallu un peu d'aide...

Neville avait tenté de conduire Pansy vers la salle commune des Rouge et Or, mais ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade.

En faisant demi-tour, Pansy avait perdu l'équilibre et s'était tordu la cheville, en criant de douleur. Neville, sans hésiter, l'avait saisi par la taille et l'avait entraîné à sa suite, courant le plus vite possible tout en essayant de ménager la cheville de Pansy.

La bibliothèque et l'infirmerie n'étaient pas accessibles non plus, bloqués par le groupe de Crabbe et Goyle qui arrivait. A cause d'eux, la retraite vers la grande salle était également coupée.

Neville connaissait bien le château, mais il ne connaissait pas tous les passages secrets comme Harry. Aussi, il avait fait volte-face et s'était précipité dans les escaliers pour essayer de rejoindre la salle commune des Serdaigle. Avec un peu de chances, Eddie ou Luna seraient présents et ils auraient un peu d'aide.

Mais le sort s'acharnait contre eux parce que les escaliers choisirent cet instant précis pour se mettre en mouvement et les déposer à l'opposé du domaine des Serdaigle.

Neville avait immédiatement pensé à la salle sur demande, en espérant que Goyle et Crabbe ne la connaissaient pas.

Le jeune homme avait affermi sa prise sur la taille de Pansy et avait accéléré, la portant presque pour ménager sa cheville enflée. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de parler tous les deux, et Pansy avait décidé de lui faire aveuglément confiance.  
Et ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la salle sur demande, disparaissant des couloirs aux yeux des Serpentard.

Et maintenant, Pansy était assise, inquiète et en colère, alors que Neville était parti chercher ses affaires à la bibliothèque. Sur le moment, elle avait eu une flambée de rage face à l'attaque qu'ils venaient d'essuyer, par ses propres camarades de maison. Elle s'était levée avec dans l'idée d'aller en découdre malgré sa blessure, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se laisser intimider, surtout pas maintenant, alors qu'elle avait changé ses plans et que ses parents étaient morts.  
Habituée à vivre chez les Serpentard, elle avait trouvé la première excuse venue, aller chercher son sac abandonné, qu'elle avait laissé à la bibliothèque avant même de rejoindre Neville dans le parc. Mais elle avait oublié que le jeune homme était un pur Gryffondor, et qu'il prenait à cœur de se comporter en parfait chevalier servant.

Neville était donc parti pour la bibliothèque et elle se retrouvait seule dans la salle sur demande, inquiète, à espérer que le lion ne tomberait pas entre les griffes des brutes qui partageaient sa maison.  
Pansy avait hésité à le suivre, mais après quelques pas dans la salle sur demande, elle avait gémi et était retournée s'asseoir.

Elle eut l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et que Neville se glissa dans l'ouverture. Elle se leva en grimaçant et le regarda avancer.  
Heureusement, loué soit Merlin, il allait bien.

\- Neville ! Tout va bien ?

Le lion sourit joyeusement.  
\- Parfaitement ! J'ai croisé Harry et il va nous rejoindre. Quand à la troupe de sauvages, ils sont tombés sur MacGonagall et Rogue.  
\- Oh. Ils sont repartis du coup ?  
\- Ils sont tombés sur les professeurs. Littéralement. MacGonagall a réussi à se rattraper au mur mais Rogue a fini sur les fesses, nez à nez avec Goyle. J'ai bien entendu expliqué à ma directrice de maison que nous avions été agressés et que tu étais blessée...

Pansy ricana amusée.  
\- Méfie-toi, Neville, tu commences à te comporter en serpent... MacGonagall va prévenir Rogue ?  
\- Le prévenir ? Mais il a tout entendu ! Il est devenu vert de rage en apprenant que tu avais été attaquée et blessée. A priori, il t'aime beaucoup.

Pansy rosit légèrement et Neville s'approcha d'elle. Il l'enlaça et l'installa à nouveau sur le fauteuil avant de s'asseoir au sol pour examiner sa cheville blessée.  
Il sortit de sa poche un petit pot et tartina l'onguent qu'il contenait sur l'hématome qui commençait à se former.

Pansy frissonna et lui sourit, émue qu'il ait pensé à apporter quelque chose pour la soigner. Après tout, les professeurs étaient prévenus, et Harry également. Ils étaient seuls pour le moment, et Pansy dégagea son pied des mains de Neville.  
Surpris, le jeune homme leva la tête vers elle et elle l'attrapa par sa cravate pour le tirer vers elle.

En le voyant rougir, elle lui offrit un sourire carnassier. Puis, après l'avoir contemplé un instant, elle approcha doucement son visage du sien, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Neville.

Le jeune homme resta figé un moment avant de répondre doucement à son baiser.

Ils entendirent tous les deux la porte s'ouvrir mais ils ne s'écartèrent pas. Après quelques secondes, la porte se referma et ils furent à nouveau seul, s'embrassant avec tendresse.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Merci**


	54. Chapter 54

Harry prenait son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle à la table de Gryffondor, comme tous les matins. Il remuait distraitement son bol de chocolat au lait, les yeux dans le vague, encore fatigué d'avoir si peu dormi.  
A ses côtés, Hermione lui lançait des œillades assassines, un "je t'avais prévenu" sur le bout de la langue s'il faisait mine de se plaindre. Ron mangeait de bon appétit en faisant la conversation pour trois, indifférent à l'humeur d'Hermione ou à la fatigue de Harry.

Le Gryffondor ne bougeait pas, persuadé que s'il tournait la tête, il tomberait sur le regard noir de Severus Rogue, et il préférait autant l'éviter...

Il rêvassait, repensant à sa situation avec Drago. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux. Devenir amis avait été bien plus facile que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, et il avait découvert qu'il appréciait réellement le blond.  
Drago n'était pas un ange, loin de là, mais il s'accommodait parfaitement de son ironie mordante et de ses réponses souvent acides.  
Rapidement, la présence de Drago lui était devenue essentielle. Il aimait toujours Ron comme un frère, mais parfois, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne devait pas tout lui révéler. Plus comme avant. Ron était trop inquiet et n'hésitait pas à tout raconter à Hermione.  
Hermione était adorable, elle était sa meilleure amie, mais elle avait parfois un côté autoritaire qui l'agaçait. Sans comptait qu'elle semblait décider à le materner comme s'il était une petite chose fragile qui risquait de casser à la première contrariété...  
Avec Drago, il ne ressentait pas ce malaise. Il savait que le Serpentard ne s'apitoierait pas sur son sort et ne le plaindrait pas avec pitié. Il savait qu'il pouvait parler de tout avec lui.

Les choses avaient changé légèrement quand il avait appris que la tête du jeune homme était mise à prix. Il était celui qui s'inquiétait, qui avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait advenir. Il voulait le protéger malgré lui.

Et puis, il y avait eu le baiser. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, pas tout à fait. C'était plus la pression de leurs lèvres, tout en étant collés l'un à l'autre. Ils s'étaient embrassés, et ça n'avait pas été un accident ou un coup de tête. Ils ne s'étaient écartés ni l'un ni l'autre. Le geste avait été parfaitement volontaire.

Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment prétendre que c'était une erreur, ou quelque chose que les amis pouvaient faire pour se réconforter.

Lorsque les lèvres de Drago s'étaient posées sur les siennes, il avait fermé les yeux et avait senti son cœur accélérer jusqu'à battre la chamade.  
Il s'était serré contre lui, et avait senti la chaleur de son corps. Une nuée de papillons s'était déployée dans son estomac.

Quand ils s'étaient écartés, il était resté contre Drago, et l'avait fixé, émeraudes contre agates.

Ils n'en n'avaient pas parlé. Ni sur le moment, ni plus tard. Drago lui avait caressé la joue en un geste délicat, et il avait eu l'impression que le sang dans ses veines se mettait à bouillir. Ils étaient restés un moment blottis l'un contre l'autre, pour au final se détacher à regrets et partir chacun de son côté.  
Ils avaient continué comme avant, se voyant aussi souvent, se retrouvant seuls la nuit, dans leur couloir. Parfois, un silence entre eux s'épaississait, plein de non-dits, et ils échangeaient un regard brûlant. Rien de plus.

Souvent, leurs doigts s'effleuraient. Ils marchaient épaule contre épaule. Tout était prétexte à se toucher. De plus en plus souvent.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils allaient devoir en parler, parce qu'il leur faudrait avancer, et décider comment ils allaient se comporter maintenant. Ils avaient entrouvert une porte qu'ils espéraient tous les deux franchir, mais sans savoir comment s'y prendre. C'était une nouvelle possibilité dans leur relation, possibilité qu'ils n'avaient jamais envisagé.

Harry réprima à grand peine un bâillement et but une gorgée de chocolat, encore endormi. Fort heureusement c'était un samedi et ils n'avaient pas cours. Il n'aurait pas à lutter pour ne pas s'endormir en classe, et avec un peu de chance, il échapperait à la surveillance d'Hermione - qui avait dans l'idée de le faire réviser - pour retourner s'allonger un peu.

Il sursauta violemment quand Drago s'assit à ses côtés, tout sourire. Le blond ricana d'un air moqueur et Harry eut envie brusquement de le frapper pour avoir l'air aussi reposé alors qu'ils avaient été ensemble une partie de la nuit.  
\- Bonjour Potter ! Bien dormi ?

Harry grogna une vague réponse et le sourire de Drago s'élargit.  
\- Moi ? Comme un bébé.

Harry reposa son bol avant d'avoir l'idée de le vider sur la tête de Drago et soupira.  
\- Malefoy ? Que me vaut le plaisir ?  
\- Un entraînement, toi et moi. Ça te dit ?

Harry tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il se perdit un instant dans les yeux argent et il sourit malgré lui. Il haussa les épaules, et Drago se pencha vers lui.  
\- **J'ai fait des réservations.**

Harry haussa un sourcil intrigué. Ainsi donc, Drago avait prit le temps de réserver le terrain de Quiddich pour eux deux.  
\- OK. J'ai terminé de toutes façons.

Les deux garçons se levèrent et Harry salua ses amis avant de partir à grands pas, espérant qu'ils ne seraient pas rappelés ou interceptés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient enroulés dans leurs capes et marchaient d'un bon pas vers les vestiaires de Quiddich.

\- Merde ! Il fait vraiment froid !

Harry lança un regard amusé à Drago.  
\- Nous sommes à la fin de l'hiver... C'est logique. J'avais plutôt prévu de retourner sous la couette.

Drago rougit brusquement et Harry se mordit la lèvre. Puis, il inspira profondément, essayant de rassembler son courage de Gryffondor, ainsi que l'assurance des Maraudeurs dont Sirius et Remus lui parlaient si souvent. Il attrapa Drago par le bras et le tira derrière un bosquet d'arbre, au bord du chemin.  
Le regard surpris de Drago le fit sourire et il posa ses mains glacées sur les joues du Serpentard, le faisant glapir.  
Il eut un rire nerveux, et avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, il ferma les yeux et embrassa Drago.

Si leur premier baiser était resté maladroit, le second se montra beaucoup plus entreprenant.  
Harry sentit la langue de Drago caresser ses lèvres closes et il les écarta doucement.

Il sentit les mains de Drago agripper ses hanches et lorsque leurs langues entrèrent en contact, il se colla contre le blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il se séparèrent à bout de souffle et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, souriant tous les deux comme des idiots.

\- T'es sûr que tu veux aller voler, Malefoy ? Il fait vraiment glacial...  
\- Et bien je suppose qu'on pourrait juste faire un tour et rentrer se réchauffer. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Harry lui sourit et enlaça leurs doigts pour entraîner Drago jusqu'au local à balais. Rien de tel qu'un peu de vent glacial pour se réveiller après tout...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !**


	55. Chapter 55

**Voici après Harry-Drago mon couple préféré.**  
 **Je les vois comme des opposés parfaits, totalement complémentaires. L'un trop sérieux, l'autre trop rêveuse. J'espère que vous les aimerez autant que moi...**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Théo était installé dans le parc de Poudlard, face à la forêt interdite, emmitouflé dans sa cape d'hiver, regardant attentivement Luna qui évoluait face à lui.  
La jeune fille, vêtue de son uniforme seulement malgré le froid mordant, les joues rouges à cause du vent piquant, ses longs cheveux tombant dans son dos librement, semblait être en train de caresser un animal invisible.  
Le jeune homme souriait, détaillant son amie perdue dans son monde, rêveuse.

D'ailleurs Luna avait probablement oublié sa présence, concentrée sur l'animal qu'elle voyait, lui parlant doucement. Son babillage était incompréhensible hormis peut-être pour elle.

Blaise arriva et voyant ses deux amis, leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de s'approcher.  
\- Théo.  
\- Blaise.

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas vraiment été proches avant de se retrouver ensemble dans le camp de Harry Potter. Leur amitié était encore fraîche, avant ils n'avaient été que de simples camarades. Ils faisaient doucement connaissance, légèrement méfiants bien que de plus en plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.  
\- Tu as conscience qu'elle a l'air totalement folle pour ceux qui passent ?  
\- **Ça ne me dérange pas**.

Blaise eut un léger rire amusé, secouant la tête.  
\- Elle fait quoi ?  
\- Elle caresse un sombral.

Blaise fronça les sourcils.  
\- C'est une créature imaginaire ?  
Théo tourna la tête vers lui, et secoua la tête en signe de négation.  
\- Non. Moi aussi je les vois. Et Harry également.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Ce sont les animaux qui tirent les diligences de Poudlard.

Blaise fronça les sourcils.  
\- Les diligences ? Elles ne se déplacent pas grâce à la magie ?  
\- Non. Elles sont tirées par des Sombrals.

Le silence retomba entre les deux garçons pour un moment, et Théo reprit son observation de Luna.  
Blaise, sourcils toujours froncés semblait plongé en pleine réflexion.  
\- Théo ? Pourquoi je ne les vois pas ?

Théo eut un instant d'hésitation, mais Luna, qui arrivait avec sa démarche sautillante, répondit pour lui.  
\- Parce que tu n'as pas connu la mort de près.

Blaise hésita.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Les personnes qui voient les sombrals sont ceux qui ont vu la mort de quelqu'un. J'étais là quand ma mère est morte, et depuis, je les vois.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche, surpris, tandis que Luna attrapait une pomme au sol et repartait vers l'orée de la forêt, perdue à nouveau dans son univers. Blaise ne savait pas s'il devait être plus choqué par la réponse de Luna ou par sa façon désinvolte de parler de ce qui avait du être le pire moment de sa vie.  
\- Elle... Elle est sérieuse ?

Théo eut un léger rire.  
\- Totalement sérieuse.  
\- Et tu les vois ?  
\- Je les vois.

Blaise hésita, puis posa finalement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
\- Tu as vu la mort de qui ?

Thé soupira, et sans détourner son regard de Luna qui tendait la pomme au sombral, répondit d'un ton monocorde.  
\- Ma mère est morte.

Blaise lui posa la main sur l'épaule, à la fois pour lui montrer son soutien, lui faire comprendre qu'il était désolé et qu'il regrettait d'avoir posé une question aussi indiscrète.  
Le métisse allait partir quand Théo, du même ton monocorde, ajouta un commentaire qui lui glaça les sangs.  
\- Je suppose que d'ici la fin de cette guerre nous serons nombreux à voir les sombrals...

Blaise parti, Théo reprit son observation de Luna. Elle riait alors que le sombral mangeait la pomme, la langue de l'animal lui chatouillant la paume de la main.

Souriante, elle revint vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la vision enchanteresse qu'elle offrait.

Il se leva et prit la cape de la jeune fille, qu'il avait tenu tout ce temps sur ses genoux. Il enveloppa Luna dans le vêtement qui avait pris la tiédeur de son corps et elle frissonna légèrement.  
Il la gronda légèrement.

\- Tu vas attraper froid !

Le rire joyeux de Luna lui répondit et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au son cristallin.

Luna lui attrapa la main et leurs doigts se nouèrent. Elle l'entraîna en courant vers le lac, ses cheveux dorés flottant derrière elle.  
Théo sentit son coeur se serrer en la regardant. Il avait conscience d'être privilégié à pouvoir passer du temps avec elle, et il en appréciait chaque moment.

Il regrettait le temps où il faisait partie de ceux qui riaient d'elle en l'appelant Loufoca. Elle était bien évidemment hors norme, un peu folle, parfois trop rêveuse. Elle vivait dans son monde, et ne se préoccupait pas de ce qu'on pouvait dire d'elle...  
Maintenant, quand il la regardait, il lui prenait l'envie de la protéger de tout et de tout le monde. Il voulait la voir rire et l'écoutait lui parler des animaux fantastiques qui semblaient tout droit sortis de son imagination...

Elle s'arrêta pour lui montrer le calamar géant du lac qui s'étirait mais il ne tourna pas la tête, restant à la regarder.  
Il l'attira à lui et l'enlaça, la serrant contre lui.  
Le rire ravi de Luna répondit à son geste et il enfouit son visage dans sa longue chevelure.

Il inspira profondément. Luna avait une odeur qui lui était propre. Elle sentait le printemps et les fraises bien mûres. Ses cheveux étaient doux et il leva la main pour l'enfouir dans cette masse soyeuse.

Luna répondit à son étreinte.  
\- Tu sens bon.

Théo se mit à rire.  
\- Toi aussi Luna.

Sur un coup de tête, il la souleva contre lui et la fit tournoyer. Totalement confiante, elle laissa sa tête aller en arrière, yeux fermés et large sourire. Théo mêla son rire au sien et pensa un bref instant qu'auprès de la jeune fille, il n'était pas le même. Avec elle, il se sentait plus insouciant. plus libre. Plus joyeux.

Il la reposa et ils restèrent un moment yeux dans les yeux.

Il attrapa son visage fin entre ses mains et Luna se laissa faire souriante. Puis, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, pour le plus grand plaisir de la jolie Serdaigle.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Merci !**


	56. Chapter 56

Harry et Drago, assis côte à côte, frissonnaient, aussi bien à cause de l'humidité dans les cachots que de l'air glacial de leur professeur de potion.  
Ce dernier allait et venait dans des envolées de capes, l'air furieux, ignorant les élèves qui s'étaient installés à leurs places dans un silence total.

Ils savaient tous ce que ça signifiait : le cours de potion allait être particulièrement désagréable.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard. Harry avait eu l'occasion de contacter Sirius par cheminée la veille au soir, et l'animagus avait un air inhabituellement sérieux. Il lui avait expliqué qu'ils avaient eu une réunion de l'ordre car les attaques de Mangemorts avaient repris.  
Severus était arrivé en retard car retenu auprès de Voldemort et Sirius avait eu l'air perturbé en lui expliquant que son ennemi de toujours avait été sévèrement torturé.

Bien entendu, Drago était le seul avec qui il avait partagé ses informations. Il savait que Hermione ne pourrait s'empêcher de regarder Severus avec pitié ou inquiétude, ce qui rendrait fou de rage l'irascible professeur.  
Ils n'étaient donc pas étonnés, ni l'un ni l'autre, de l'humeur réfrigérante du maître des potions.

Harry regardait son professeur avec prudence, comme on regarderait un serpent venimeux. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à faire confiance à l'homme, même s'il savait qu'il était un espion déterminé à aider l'Ordre pour vaincre Voldemort.  
Il avait parfaitement conscience que le maître des potions l'avait protégé depuis son arrivée dans le monde magique, et qu'il avait pris pendant des années des risques énormes pour donner l'avantage au camp du bien.  
Dumbledore lui vouait une confiance aveugle et Harry ne savait pas réellement quoi en penser. L'homme vénérait sa mère mais haïssait son père. Et lui était l'exact mélange de ses deux parents. Rogue voyait en lui le visage de James et les yeux de Lily, oscillant entre haine et dévotion à son encontre.

Drago pour sa part masquait son inquiétude sous un masque d'impassibilité. Severus était son parrain et il avait toujours été présent. Ce n'était pas un homme affectueux, mais il l'avait aidé et protégé. Il avait souvent modéré Lucius. Drago savait que depuis que son père avait mis sa tête à prix, Severus ne décolérait pas. Le maître des potions n'avait pas eu besoin de le préciser mais le geste de l'aristocrate avait sonné le glas de leur amitié vieille de plus de vingt ans.  
Aussi, apprendre qu'il avait été torturé avait provoqué chez le jeune homme un désagréable serrement de cœur. Il n'avait jamais été habitué aux contacts physiques, mais il avait eu l'envie d'enlacer l'homme pour le serrer dans ses bras.  
Il n'en ferait rien cependant. Parce que ce serait humiliant pour lui comme pour son parrain.

Les deux amis furent sortis de leur rêverie par la voix sèche de l'homme qui occupait leurs pensées et ils sursautèrent alors qu'ils entendaient un retrait de points pour Gryffondor et un sanglot étouffé de Lavande, la nouvelle cible du professeur.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard en sortant parchemin et plume pour noter les ingrédients et les instructions qui apparaissaient au tableau. Le cours allait être long et pénible...

Ils avaient eu raison tous les deux. Le cours fut terriblement long et particulièrement pénible.  
Rogue était déchaîné, traquant le moindre geste de ses élèves et les retraits de points pleuvaient. Majoritairement pour les Gryffondor bien que les Serpentard ne soient pas vraiment épargnés.  
Crabbe et Goyle en firent les frais comme si Rogue leur faisait payer d'être du mauvais côté. Les regards haineux des deux garçons stupides ne lui firent aucun effet, et sous le regard noir de l'homme, ils baissèrent les yeux, vaincus.

Théo avait alors eu un sourire heureux et admiratif pour son professeur et directeur de maison. Severus Rogue en le voyant avait eu une légère hésitation, et s'était calmé. Il avait brièvement hoché la tête à l'intention du jeune homme et avait repris le cours d'une voix moins tranchante.

Harry avait reçu le matin même un colis des frères Weasley contenant un échantillon de leurs inventions. Dans son colis, il y avait une poignée de bonbons dans un sac multicolore. Il l'avait négligemment laissé dans son sac, et le sachet débordait.  
Après plusieurs passages près d'eux, la cape de Rogue accrocha le sac et ce dernier tomba au sol avec un bruit mat.  
Harry rougit immédiatement alors que son professeur se retournait vivement, sourcils froncés.  
\- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry bégaya piteusement avant de baisser les yeux.  
\- Des friandises, professeur.

Severus Rogue plissa les yeux l'air menaçant. Il ne pouvait décemment pas avouer qu'il avait un énorme faible pour les sucreries, alors quand il avait l'occasion d'en "saisir" auprès des idiots qui en laissaient traîner pendant ses cours, il le faisait avec plaisir.  
D'une voix presque douce - et qui pourtant terrifiait ses élèves, allez savoir - il demanda au jeune homme mal à l'aise.  
\- Ainsi, vous mangez des cochonneries pendant mes cours, Potter ?  
\- No... Non, professeur.  
\- Donnez-moi ça !

Harry lui tendit le sachet, presque soulagé de s'en tirer à aussi bon compte. Drago eut un sourire narquois, comprenant le manège de son parrain.

L'homme à l'air austère, vêtu de noir contrastait violemment avec le sachet de douceurs colorés.  
Il s'installa à son bureau et leur indiqua qu'il restait environ quinze minutes.

Le dos droit, les sourcils froncés et une moue méprisante sur les lèvres, il les contempla jusqu'à ce que tout ses élèves soient absorbés par leur travail et que plus personne ne le regarde.

Puis, avec un rictus gourmand, il plongea la main dans le sachet pour en sortir un bonbon. Vérifiant que personne ne regardait, il le mit dans sa bouche et ferma un instant les yeux de plaisir face au goût fruité de la friandise.

L'air de rien, il se mit à corriger des copies. Il n'était pas penché sur les parchemins bourrés de fautes depuis cinq minutes, qu'il entendit un couinement étranglé.

Il leva vivement les yeux pour se rendre compte que tout le monde avait les yeux levés, figés, le regardant d'un air horrifié.  
\- Et bien ? Un problème ?

Personne n'osa parler, excepté Harry qui s'éclaircit la gorge.  
\- Heu... Vos... cheveux. Monsieur.

Son monsieur s'était noyé dans un gloussement nerveux et Severus plissa les yeux.  
\- Potter ?

Il avait pris un ton clairement menaçant, mais loin d'avoir l'effet escompté, il se rendit compte que cet idiot de survivant se mordait franchement la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Hermione Granger, en bonne lionne courageuse, se leva doucement et déposa un petit miroir de poche sur son bureau avant de repartir s'installer rapidement à sa place, sans prononcer un mot. Son voisin de table, Ron Weasley avait prit une couleur résolument brique. Neville Londubas le fixait bouche grande ouverte.  
Les Serpentard n'étaient pas en reste, même s'ils restaient plus discrets. Pour la plupart, ils avaient été élevés dans des familles de Sang-pur nobles et avait grandi avec pour idée qu'ils ne devaient pas faire étalage de leurs émotions.

Le professeur attrapa le miroir et jeta un œil prudent. Il se figea aussitôt, horrifié.

Ses cheveux, habituellement noir corbeau étaient maintenant d'un rose vif parfaitement ridicule.  
Voyant son expression, il vit Potter sourire largement et commenter.

\- **Ça fait ressortir vos yeux** , professeur.

Avant d'exploser de rire, suivi par toute la classe.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Merci !**


	57. Chapter 57

A Poudlard, les attaques de Mangemorts, la guerre, tout ça était bien loin des élèves.  
Ils vivaient dans une bulle, protégés, inaccessibles.

Harry était celui qui avait le plus conscience de la situation parce qu'il était touché directement. Il était celui qui voyait Voldemort dans ses cauchemars, il était celui qui était visé directement par sa rage meurtrière. Une prophétie les liait et Harry était destiné à le tuer pour sauver le monde sorcier.

Ses amis proches étaient ensuite concernés, parce que leur amitié pour Harry les mettait en danger. Gryffondor ou Serpentard, ils risquaient les mêmes choses, déclarés traîtres à leur sang.  
Pansy avait perdu ses parents. Drago également, d'une manière radicalement différente.

Pourtant, ils vivaient au quotidien avec une certaine insouciance. Ils suivaient les cours avec plus ou moins de sérieux, s'enthousiasmaient pour les matches de Quiddich, stressaient pour les examens à venir. Ils vivaient leurs amitiés, découvraient l'amour. Ils étaient des adolescents en pleine santé, pleins de vie et d'espoir.  
Parfois les adultes autour d'eux les regardaient avec envie, regrettant cette capacité à occulter le pire pour vivre l'instant présent...

Aussi, pour l'heure, installé auprès de Drago dans leur couloir, Harry se préoccupait plus de trouver comment prendre sa revanche sur ses amis trop curieux plutôt que de déterminer comment vaincre Voldemort. Le sujet qui monopolisait l'attention de Harry intéressait également Drago de près.

Malheureusement pour eux, Ginny assumait parfaitement sa relation avec Blaise et ne s'en cachait pas. Quand à Hermione et Ron, ils ne se cachaient pas étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à cacher.

Harry en était donc à se lamenter de cet état de fait, quand soudain Drago se mit à rire.  
\- Potter... En fait t'es en train de me dire que tu es frustré de ne pas pouvoir espionner nos amis ?

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et haussa les épaules d'un air bougon.  
\- Ose dire que ça ne pourrait pas être marrant... Et puis je te rappelle que Hermione et Ginny l'ont fait, avec la complicité de Blaise !

Drago ricana.  
\- Blaise est une commère, Potter. Tu devrais savoir ça depuis le temps.

Harry se laissa retomber contre le mur sous l'œil narquois de son vis à vis, et le silence revint. Il venait de fermer les yeux en soupirant quand Drago se gratta la gorge, attirant immédiatement son attention.  
\- Tu es vraiment décidé à espionner, Potter ?

Harry lui offrit un sourire lumineux et ravi.  
\- Bien entendu ! Avant qu'on soit amis, je t'aurai suivi toi, mais maintenant...

Drago émit un rire incrédule.  
\- Tu sais que tu es grave quand même ?

Harry ne répondit pas, gardant son sourire, attendant la suite.  
\- Tu me laisseras t'accompagner ?

Harry gloussa.  
\- Malefoy, toi aussi tu veux espionner ?

Le blond grommela avant de lui répondre.  
\- Disons que j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu aimes autant ça...  
\- Tu seras le bienvenu. Et je te garantis que tu vas aimer.

Drago rougit légèrement, se demandant si Harry avait conscience que sa voix pouvait se faire aussi caressante.  
\- Dans ce cas... Il paraîtrait d'après plusieurs de mes camarades de maison que Crabbe et Goyle, nos gentils Mangemorts en devenir, font régulièrement des sorties après le couvre-feu. D'ailleurs, ils se sont fait attraper une fois par Rusard, et ils ont fait perdre des points à Serpentard...  
\- Et donc, Malefoy, tu me demandes de t'aider à les empêcher de faire perdre des points à ta maison ?

Drago souffla, légèrement agacé, mais appréciant la joute verbale avec le Gryffondor.  
\- Bien sûr. La prochaine étape c'est de te convaincre d'en faire perdre à ta maison...

Harry se mit à rire plus franchement. Puis, il sortit de sa poche un parchemin et marmonna une formule en le pointant de sa baguette. Aussitôt la carte de Poudlard apparut, sous l'œil fasciné de Drago. Silencieux, Harry l'observa un long moment avant de relever la tête.  
\- Ils sortent tous les soirs ?  
\- Qui ?  
\- Crabbe et Goyle, bien entendu. Tu veux savoir ce qu'ils fabriquent non ?

Drago s'installa à côté de lui, le collant pour examiner le parchemin.  
\- Ce truc est vraiment dément ! Ils sont où ?  
\- Dans votre salle commune.  
\- D'après Pansy qui les entend descendre, vu que les dortoirs des filles sont plus proches de la sortie, ils sortent tous les soirs.  
\- Nous devrions nous rapprocher des cachots dans ce cas.  
\- Comment...  
\- Ne pas se faire surprendre ?

Harry sourit et sortit sa cape d'invisibilité.  
\- Tu as oublié Malefoy ?

Ils se levèrent et se dépêchèrent de gagner les cachots, Harry gardant un œil sur la carte des Maraudeurs pour ne pas se faire surprendre.  
Près de l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard, il drapa la cape sur lui, disparaissant aussitôt et chuchota à Drago de le rejoindre.  
\- Allez ! Dépêche toi ! **Il y a assez de place pour nous deux !**

Ils eurent tout juste le temps de se dissimuler correctement et de se plaquer contre le mur que l'armure qui masquait l'entrée de la maison Serpentard pivotait pour laisser sortir Crabbe et Goyle.

S'ils avaient eu peur d'être entendus ou surpris, ils se détendirent rapidement : les deux garçons ne prêtaient pas attention à ce qui les entouraient et chuchotaient tellement fort entre eux qu'ils n'auraient pas entendu Rusard arriver.  
Ils n'allèrent pas très loin : après avoir gravi les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage, ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe sombre, repoussant négligemment la porte.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard nerveux et après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls à l'intérieur poussèrent doucement la porte entrouverte pour s'y faufiler.  
Ils auraient eu tord de s'inquiéter : les deux Serpentard leur tournaient le dos et étaient penchés l'un à côté de l'autre sur un objet mystérieux.

Harry et Drago décidèrent de rester en retrait, et de leur position, ils les voyaient parler doucement face à l'objet mystérieux. Bien vite, une voix étrangère leur répondit.  
Malgré tout leurs efforts pour entendre ce qui se disait, les deux garçons ne purent comprendre un traître mot de la conversation.

La seule chose dont ils furent sûrs c'est que la conversation avait trait au "Maître" et que c'était ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle prenaient leurs ordres des Mangemorts.  
Après presque une demi-heure, les deux Serpentard se redressèrent et Goyle empocha l'objet. Ils prirent la direction de la sortie de la salle de classe et Harry tira Drago contre lui pour être sûr qu'un des deux idiots ne risque pas de le frôler.

Au moment de sortir de la pièce, Crabbe grogna.  
\- J'aurais préféré que le Maître nous laisse torturer Malefoy ou Potter.  
\- Bah, après Zabini et Weasley, on aura peut être le droit de s'en occuper !

Drago et Harry s'étaient figés, stupéfaits. La porte se referma doucement et Harry ôta la cape d'invisibilité avant de jeter un œil sur la carte des Maraudeurs pour vérifier que Crabbe et Goyle ne faisaient pas demi-tour.

Drago, d'une voix blanche, haleta soudain.  
\- Où sont Blaise et Ginny ?

Harry scruta de longues minutes la carte tandis que Drago se tenait à ses côtés, les jointures blanches à force de serrer les poings.

Finalement, Harry souffla d'un air soulagé.  
\- Salle sur demande.

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	58. Chapter 58

**Cet OS est la suite directe du précédent.  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ne pensant qu'à rejoindre au plus vite la salle sur demande, Harry et Drago ne s'étaient pas embarrassés de se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité.  
Harry surveillait la carte des Maraudeurs pour s'assurer que la voie était libre et s'assurer que Crabb et Goyle ne s'approchent pas du septième étage où se trouvaient leurs cibles.

Au détour d'un couloir ou pendant qu'ils gravissaient les escaliers, essoufflés de leur course effrénée, leurs regards se croisaient, agathe contre émeraude, et une même peur se lisaient au fond de leurs yeux écarquillés.

Ils dérapèrent légèrement en arrivant au septième étage et ralentirent leur course. Les deux Serpentard étaient dans les cachots et leurs amis n'avaient pas bougé de la Salle sur Demande. Le sentiment d'urgence qui les avait étreint tout au long de leur course folle se dissipa légèrement et ils purent reprendre leur souffle.

La porte de la salle sur demande était déjà visible, sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de passer plusieurs fois devant le mur, comme si Poudlard même savait qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Face à la porte, ils hésitèrent et échangèrent un regard légèrement nerveux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en discuter pour savoir qu'ils ne voulaient vraiment pas tomber sur leurs deux amis dans une position plus ou moins compromettante...

Finalement, Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur la carte des Maraudeurs et le point étiqueté "Rusard" qui s'approchait de leur position le convainquit de réagir.  
Il attrapa Drago par la manche et le tira à sa suite, ouvrant dans le même mouvement la porte et essayant de ne pas regarder directement ce qui se passait entre Blaise et Ginny.

Il eut tout de même le temps de voir Ginny perchée sur Blaise, échangeant un baiser langoureux avant que Drago ne les enjoigne à plus de retenue d'un ton sec.  
Ginny glapit et s'écarta rapidement tandis que Blaise se relevait en clignant des yeux d'un air ahuri. Harry jeta un œil vers Drago et secoua la tête d'un air amusé en voyant que le blond affichait un air satisfait.  
Ginny se reprit rapidement et après avoir réajusté discrètement - autant que possible - ses vêtements, elle se leva furieuse.

\- C'est quoi votre problème bande d'idiots ?

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un ricanement moqueur s'attirant un regard noir de la rousse. Blaise à ses côtés soupira en regardant sa petite amie, sans pour autant avoir l'air gêné ou mal à l'aise.  
Harry attira l'attention sur lui en avançant d'un pas, espérant silencieusement avoir le temps de donner des explications avant de recevoir un chauve-furie.

\- Nous... Nous avons surpris une conversation.

Ginny fronça les sourcils mais Blaise posa une main sur son bras en remarquant l'air soudain sérieux de Drago. Il connaissait suffisamment son meilleur ami pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas été dérangés pour rien.  
Retenant toujours une Ginny furieuse, il s'éclaircit la voix avant de poser la question qu'il se posait.  
\- Quelle conversation ? Une conversation de qui ?

Drago soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.  
\- Crabbe et Goyle.

Ginny haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber avec grâce au sol où elle s'installa en tailleur. Après une hésitation, les trois garçons l'imitèrent. Ginny eut un mouvement du bras.  
\- Et donc, quelle était la conversation passionnante entre ces deux lumières ?

Blaise gloussa et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire également.  
\- Ginny, ils parlaient avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ils ont reçu l'ordre de... De vous attaquer.

Blaise retrouva instantanément son sérieux et son expression se fit plus dure, presque menaçante.  
\- Qui d'autre ?  
\- Nous ne savons pas. Mais il vaudrait mieux se méfier.

Ginny gonfla les joues et son tempérament explosif prit le dessus.  
\- Se méfier ? De ces deux mollusques ? C'est bon on est prévenus ! Maintenant vous pouvez nous laisser.

Harry chercha une façon diplomatique de s'exprimer, quand Drago mit les pieds dans le plat.  
\- Rêve pas. On reste. **Tu n'as rien à dire**.

Blaise soupira et échangea un bref regard avec Harry, les deux garçons déplorant l'absence de tact de leur ami.  
\- Ginny, d'après ce qu'on a compris c'est un ordre de Voldemort.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche prête à crier après Drago, mais aux mots de Harry, elle la referma brutalement, blêmissant légèrement. Blaise eut l'air également sonné.

Harry expliqua comment ils avaient surveillé et surpris Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que les mots qu'ils avaient entendu dans la salle de classe obscure.

Ginny s'était rapproché de Blaise pendant le récit de son ami, jusqu'à se blottir dans ses bras. Une fois le silence revenu, elle resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de demander d'une petite voix.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
\- Nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé.

Drago se pencha légèrement en avant, vers Blaise et Ginny.  
\- On dort ici cette nuit et on avisera demain matin.

Harry sourit en acquiesçant.  
\- Et demain, on demande à Dumbledore d'utiliser la salle sur demande comme dortoir.

Harry désigna Drago puis Blaise.  
\- Vous deux, Théo, Pansy et Millicent, vous n'êtes plus en sécurité dans votre maison, quoi que fasse Rogue pour vous protéger et quels que soient les ordres que ces deux idiots ont reçus.

Drago commença à protester mais Blaise le coupa.  
\- Il a raison, Drago. Et tu le sais.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Et alors ? On va passer pour quoi ?  
\- Ton foutu orgueil te sera bien utile quand tu seras mort.

Harry soupira.  
\- Peu importe. On verra bien. Dommage que nous ne puissions pas prévenir Ron et Hermione, ils vont s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir revenir...

Ginny rougit.  
\- J'ai prévenu Hermione que je... passerai la nuit ailleurs.

Blaise sourit largement, visiblement ravi.  
\- Hey ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça !

Harry éclata de rire.  
\- J'adorerai voir la tête de ton frère quand elle tentera de lui expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas là demain matin.

Ginny haussa les épaules tandis que Drago s'étirait.  
\- Et pourquoi ne profite-t-on pas qu'ils soient retournés au fond de leur lit pour retourner dans nos propres lits grâce à ta carte magique ?  
\- Parce que nous ne savons pas s'ils ont un complice à Poudlard. Et parce que tous les deux, chers serpents, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité avec eux dans le lit voisin. Je doute par ailleurs qu'introduire deux serpents au milieu des lions sans prévenir soit une idée judicieuse.

Drago grommela avant de continuer.  
\- Et pourquoi devrions-nous renoncer à notre maison ?

Harry s'approcha de Drago et posa son bras sur ses épaules.  
\- Tu n'as pas à renoncer, Malefoy. C'est juste provisoire.

Drago nota les regards amusés de Blaise et de Ginny sur eux et soupira.  
\- Dormons, je sens que la journée de demain sera longue...

* * *

 **Merci de laisser une review... ça motive toujours !  
A demain pour la suite.**


	59. Chapter 59

Hermione s'était vu remettre par le professeur MacGonagall un insigne de préfet. Habituellement, les préfets étaient nommés en début d'année, avant la rentrée, mais l'actuel préfet avait - selon la rumeur - déçu sa directrice de maison.  
Hermione savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'aussi dramatique. Le préfet avait simplement émis le souhait de renoncer à son poste. Le corps enseignant avait donc choisi un nouveau préfet, et Hermione avait été un choix logique compte tenu de ses excellents résultats et de sa connaissance parfaite du règlement de l'école.

La jeune fille avait reçu l'insigne avec révérence et crainte. Elle avait juré de tout faire pour ne pas trahir la confiance de ses professeurs et était repartie vers la maison Gryffondor d'un pas dansant, le regard rêveur fixé sur le petit badge doré.

Comme toujours à Poudlard, la rumeur avait d'ores et déjà couru et annoncé sa nomination. Malgré tout, Dumbledore avait pris la parole avant le repas du midi pour rendre officielle la chose. Hermione Granger était donc devenue la plus jeune préfète, et nommée en cours d'année.

A la table Serpentard, Pansy lui avait sourit en l'applaudissant et Drago avait levé le pouce en signe de félicitations. Blaise, Théo et Millicent, plus mesurés, lui avaient souri.  
Hermione avait rougi, puis souri ravie.

Dire qu'Hermione prit son rôle à coeur fut un euphémisme. Elle faisait ses rondes de nuit avec une méticulosité qui frisait l'obsession et rapidement les professeurs furent certains que quand Hermione rentrait de ses rondes, tous les élèves étaient bien dans leurs dortoirs, là où ils devaient être.

Elle avait même déjà surpris Crabbe et Goyle dans les couloirs et les avait vertement réprimandés. Harry en avait frémi, terrifié à l'idée que ces deux idiots ne se décident à attaquer Hermione. La préfète avait haussé les épaules en jurant qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Elle représentait l'autorité, nommée par les professeurs. Elle estimait donc que Crabbe et Goyle ne prendraient jamais le risque de s'attaquer à elle.

En l'entendant, Drago avait secoué la tête d'un air catastrophé, échangeant un regard inquiet avec Harry. Les deux garçons, qui avaient espacés leurs rencontres nocturnes, décidèrent donc d'un commun accord de veiller sur l'inconsciente en se retrouvant dans leur couloir. Ils avaient prévu de la surveiller avec l'aide de la carte des Maraudeurs.

Les premières nuits, tout se passa parfaitement bien. Hermione faisait sa ronde, épiée via un parchemin par deux de ses amis. Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient tranquille, restant dans leur dortoir.  
Harry et Drago s'éclipsaient dès qu'Hermione amorçait le chemin du retour vers la tour Gryffondor.

Ils se détendirent alors légèrement, et reprirent leurs anciennes habitudes, discutant et riant doucement, tout en surveillant la carte des Maraudeurs. Ils étaient moins stressés, parce que Crabbe et Goyle semblaient avoir retenu la leçon et ne quittaient plus les cachots.

Plus d'une semaine après le début de leur "mission de protection", selon les termes de Harry, leur attention fut attirée par Crabbe et Goyle se rendant dans une salle de classe. Ils surveillèrent attentivement le point représentant Hermione arpenter les couloirs et soufflèrent de soulagement en se rendant compte que les deux Serpentard regagnaient leurs dortoirs bien avant qu'Hermione n'arrive à eux.

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent compte que Crabbe et Goyle ne bougeaient pas. Côte à côte, surveillant Hermione distraitement, ils se chamaillaient sur les résultats de leur dernière partie de Quiddich.  
Ils avaient joué ensemble à attraper un vif d'or, et ils avaient rivalisé d'astuces plus ou moins déloyales pour être celui qui l'emporterait.  
Selon Ron, ils avaient offert une démonstration de vol intéressante, ponctuée de techniques douteuses et de feintes dangereuses pour tromper l'adversaire. Hermione et Pansy, blêmes, s'étaient mises à hurler avec une synchronisation effarante, leur reprochant leur imprudence.  
Aucun vainqueur n'avait été déclaré, puisque leurs deux mains s'étaient rejointe au même moment pour attraper la petite balle dorée.  
Blaise et Ginny avaient eu l'air déçu, et Harry avait appris un peu plus tard qu'ils avaient parié sur le vainqueur et donc gagné - ou perdu - tous les deux.

Alors que Harry jurait avec passion qu'il avait eu en premier le vif contre ses doigts, Drago s'était penché vivement vers lui et l'avait embrassé pour le faire taire.

Ce fut dans cette position, assis côte à côte, penchés l'un vers l'autre, s'embrassant avec passion qu'ils furent soudainement surpris.  
\- Je vous rappelle qu'il est formellement interdit d'être hors des dortoirs après le couvre-feu !

Ils se sursautèrent et s'écartèrent, les joues rouges. La lumière projetée par la baguette d'Hermione les aveugla.

Hermione les reconnaissant émit un son étranglé. Puis elle inspira profondément.  
\- **Wow**.

Harry plissa les yeux.  
\- Hermione, tu pourrais... baisser ta baguette ?

La jeune fille obéit, et les deux amis purent se rendre compte qu'elle les fixait avec stupeur.

Ils restèrent silencieux et immobiles quelques instants, puis Drago bougea légèrement, mal à l'aise.  
Au mouvement du blond, Hermione sembla sortir de sa transe et s'éclaircit la voix.  
\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans vos lits respectifs ?

Harry rougit en croyant avoir entendu la jeune fille insister sur "respectifs". Il échangea un regard avec Drago, qui avait repris un air impassible, bien que ses yeux ne cachaient rien de son trouble.

\- Heu... on te surveillait ?

Hermione émit un gargouillis étranglé en regardant Harry comme s'il était devenu fou.  
\- Pardon ? Vous me surveilliez ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu...

Harry eut un grognement agacé et songea que son amie avait tendance à manier l'ironie à la façon de Minerva MacGonagall.  
\- Avec la carte des Maraudeurs. Et...  
\- Harry. Tu pouvais le faire de ton lit.

Harry répondit précipitamment sans réfléchir.  
\- Malefoy ne peut pas m'y rejoindre, et nous avons décidé ensemble de vérifier que Crabbe et Goyle ne s'attaquent pas à toi...

Hermione rougit vivement et Drago eut un gloussement amusé.  
\- Potter... tu viens de dire que je ne peux pas te rejoindre dans ton lit ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais esquissa un léger sourire à l'attention du Serpentard.  
\- Gamin, va...

Hermione soupira violemment, ramenant l'attention sur elle.  
\- Vous êtes conscients que vous n'avez pas le droit de vous promener dans les couloirs ?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Elle hocha la tête à son tour plus sèchement.  
\- Je ne peux pas dire que vos intentions étaient mauvaises. Je vais oublier vous avoir vu ce soir à condition que vous me promettiez de rester sagement au lit dorénavant.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un bref coup d'œil, puis hochèrent la tête à contrecœur.  
Hermione les observa un long moment d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Je vais finir ma ronde. J'en ai pour environ quinze minutes. A la suite de quoi, je veux que vous soyez tous les deux là où vous devriez être. Harry, je veux te voir dans la salle commune à m'attendre avec la carte pour que je vérifie. Est-ce clair ?

Ils échangèrent un nouveau coup d'œil, puis acceptèrent. Hermione sourit, contente d'elle-même.  
\- Parfait.

Elle fit demi tour, puis, avant de quitter le couloir où ils étaient, elle se retourna vers eux avec un sourire espiègle.  
\- Et il va falloir que nous parlions de ce que j'ai vu quand je suis arrivée dans ce couloir.

La vue de leurs joues écarlates la fit rire et elle partit, d'excellente humeur.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


	60. Chapter 60

Depuis près d'une semaine, Ron Weasley était entré dans un état d'excitation suprême. Son anniversaire approchait à grands pas, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en parler sans arrêt et à tout le monde.

A son grand désespoir, aucun de ses amis - anciens ou nouveaux - ne réagissait. Il avait beau faire des allusions tout sauf subtiles, personne ne mordait à l'hameçon.  
Hermione lui avait même fait une réflexion comme quoi l'heure du repas arriverait bien assez tôt et qu'il devrait se calmer...

Que sa - presque - petite amie puisse croire qu'il faisait tout ça juste pour le repas du soir - toujours bien trop long à arriver selon lui - l'avait laissé bouche bée et légèrement vexé.  
Harry s'était mis à rire, et lui avait rappelé que le match de Quiddich ne serait que la semaine suivante.

Ron avait eu l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui : ils l'avaient tous oublié.

Aussi, deux jours avant son anniversaire, il décida de ne plus en parler et son excitation retomba, complètement douchée.

Il prétexta avoir mal au ventre pour s'isoler un peu et faire un peu - beaucoup - la tête.

Ron ne s'en doutait absolument pas mais ses amis ne l'avaient pas oublié. Ils avaient tous décidé de laisser penser au jeune homme que personne ne se souvenait de son anniversaire. En secret, ils préparaient une petite fête pour lui et le caractère emporté de Ron les aidait grandement.

Ils se relayaient pour donner le change, pendant qu'ils préparaient les cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Ginny était ravie du tour joué à son frère et se montra particulièrement souriante. Quand à Hermione, elle garda un léger sourire amusé tout au long des préparatifs.  
La jeune fille voyait Ron les sourcils froncés, dévisager tous ses amis avec un air perplexe. Après tout, c'était la première année que tout le monde l'oubliait. Tout le monde en même temps.

Elle l'entendit poser des questions à Madame Pomfresh sur les sortilèges d'oubli et comment les reconnaître. Elle le vit passer du temps à la bibliothèque, recherchant laborieusement tout ce qui pouvait causer une perte de mémoire partielle sur un groupe de sorciers.

Hermione devait reconnaître que son ami avait appris à mener des recherches et à trouver des hypothèses parfaitement logiques. Elle le découvrit assidu et capable d'un sérieux à toute épreuve. Et la jeune fille devait avouer que cette facette de Ron qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'attirait énormément.

Hermione pensa un instant à tout avouer à Ron, elle se sentait soudainement légèrement coupable de lui laisser croire que personne ne pensait à lui et de le laisser faire toutes ces recherches.  
Elle s'en ouvrit à Harry, mais son ami la convainquit de tenir quelques heures encore, lui promettant que Ron oublierait tout en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient tous pensé à lui et qu'ils lui offraient une magnifique surprise d'anniversaire.

Ron les trouva ainsi en arrivant dans la salle commune des Griffondor : assis côte à côte, penchés l'un vers l'autre, chuchotant, Harry ayant passé un bras sur les épaules d'Hermione.

En temps normal, Ron se serait avancé et aurait probablement fait une réflexion maladroite sur le rapprochement de ses deux amis. Mais il était énervé de se sentir aussi seul, fatigué après avoir feuilleté des centaines de pages poussiéreuses à la bibliothèque, et vexé de voir Hermione dans les bras de Harry. Aussi, il les fusilla du regard tandis que sa jalousie flambait.

Il croisa le regard amusé de Ginny et il eut soudainement envie d'étrangler sa petite sœur. Il se demanda sérieusement si ses parents lui pardonneraient un coup de folie - il pourrait peut être prétexter avoir agi dans un état second... Ou peut être sous Imperium d'un Mangemort Serpentard.  
Il haussa les épaules, décidant d'ignorer sa peste de sœur.

Ron gagna le dortoir et décida de se coucher sans attendre.  
Quand Harry vint se coucher un peu plus tard, Ron ne dormait pas. Harry s'approcha et souhaita à son ami une bonne nuit.  
Le rouquin ne répondit pas, restant tendu et raide comme un piquet dans son lit.

Il passa une très mauvaise nuit, agitée et pleine de cauchemars.

Il rêva qu'il entrait dans la Grande Salle pour son petit déjeuner, seul, et que tout le monde était déjà attablé. Ils levaient tous les yeux sur lui, éclataient de rire en le voyant tandis qu'Hermione et Harry s'embrassaient entre deux éclats de rire. Ginny lui apportait un miroir et il se rendait compte qu'il était nu.

Il rêva que ses parents l'appelaient pour lui annoncer qu'il n'avait désormais plus de date d'anniversaire. Dans son rêve, il se mettait à pleurer et partait errer dans Poudlard, à la recherche de son anniversaire perdu. Il finissait par rejoindre Mimi Geignarde pour pleurer à ses côtés dans les toilettes pour fille.

Il rêva qu'il sortait de la salle commune des Gryffondor et que Bellatrix Lestrange arrivait en riant comme la démente qu'elle était. Elle lui lançait un Avada et il tombait raide mort aux pieds de ses amis. Bellatrix fuyait tandis que ses amis se rendaient compte d'un seul coup qu'ils avaient oublié son anniversaire et pleuraient dans les bras les uns des autres, au dessus de son corps sans vie.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla au matin de son anniversaire, il eut l'impression qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Le souvenir de ses rêves idiots et surréalistes le fit grogner d'agacement et il se leva lentement, se rendant à la douche d'un pas traînant.

Habituellement, il prenait la peine de s'habiller mieux le jour de son anniversaire, mais ce matin là, il décida que ça n'en valait pas la peine et préféra se vêtir comme au quotidien.  
Il décida également qu'il était presque qu'un adulte maintenant, assez vieux pour ne pas se comporter comme un gosse. Il parlerait à ses amis comme chaque jour, et après les cours, il prendrait son balai et irait s'offrir un moment de liberté dans le ciel de Poudlard en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire.  
Une fois son programme de la journée décidé, il se sentit soudainement mieux et descendit dans la salle commune de bien meilleure humeur, chantonnant presque.

Si ses amis furent surpris de sa bonne humeur retrouvée, personne ne dit rien, bien que Hermione le dévisagea un peu plus longtemps qu'à son habitude.

Le petit déjeuner puis la journée se passèrent comme un jour ordinaire. Ron - même s'il était parfois dans ses pensées - avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Au repas du soir, il allait se diriger vers la grande salle quand Blaise vint le voir.

\- Ron ? Dis-moi, tu peux m'accompagner à la salle sur demande ? J'aurais besoin de te parler au sujet de Ginny...

Ron hésita un instant, caressant l'idée de planter Blaise au milieu du couloir pour aller manger mais soupira et le suivit en essayant de savoir quel était le problème. Sans succès.

Arrivé devant la salle sur demande, Ron avait les sourcils froncés et espérait qu'il ne venait pas de foncer tête baissée dans un piège, parce que c'était précisément ce que lui hurlait son instinct.

Il poussa la porte et eut la surprise de trouver une salle plongée dans le noir. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire demi tour ou dire quoi que ce soit, Blaise le poussa dans la salle en le suivant.

La lumière revint, l'aveuglant et il entendit un cri.

- **Joyeux anniversaire** !

Ron regarda autour de lui, yeux écarquillés.  
Tous ses amis étaient réunis autour de lui, se pressant pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. L'anniversaire qu'ils avaient oublié.

Violemment ému, il ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Quand Harry le prit dans ses bras, il lui rendit son étreinte la gorge nouée, incapable de répondre.  
Quand Hermione s'approcha et l'enlaça, il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. La seule pensée cohérente qu'il eut fut qu'elle ne devait pas le voir pleurer. Alors, il s'écarta légèrement d'elle et l'embrassa pour lui cacher son émotion.

Hermione hésita un instant puis lui rendit son baiser alors qu'autour d'eux des applaudissements éclataient.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Merci...**


	61. Chapter 61

A force de côtoyer Harry et ses amis, Drago avait développé une curiosité certaine sur ce qui l'entourait.

Il se montrait bien plus subtil que ses nouveaux amis, et réussissait à garder une impassibilité presque totale, cachant soigneusement cette curiosité dévorante qui l'envahissait parfois.

Aussi il parvenait avec la plus parfaite des mauvaises foi à satisfaire ses nouveaux instincts tout en jurant d'un air innocent qu'il n'était absolument pas intéressé. Personne ne semblait avoir noté sa soudaine passion pour tout savoir autour de lui, même si Hermione et Pansy lui jetaient de temps à autre des regards intrigués, voire soupçonneux.

Personne... hormis Harry. Le Gryffondor qui aurait pu être un Serpentard n'était absolument pas dupe. Il connaissait suffisamment Drago pour décrypter le jeune homme. Parfois, il se rendait compte avec un léger choc qu'il le connaissait probablement mieux que ses meilleurs amis.

Toutes ces années, ils s'étaient observés et surveillés sans répits. Et cette méfiance avait permis une connaissance parfaite de l'autre.

Aussi, quand ils remarquèrent tous les deux que Severus Rogue semblait comme absent, ils échangèrent un bref coup d'œil. Puis, avec une parfaite synchronisation, ils se retournèrent pour observer leur maître des potions.

Différent, Severus Rogue l'était assurément. Pour un œil non exercé, il restait le même professeur aigri et désagréable, prompt à retirer des points et à distribuer des retenues aussi ridicules qu'injustifiées.

Pour Harry, sa victime habituelle et Drago, son filleul, il n'était pas aussi attentif qu'habituellement aux potions des élèves. Il avait l'air légèrement ailleurs, et avait "oublié" de réprimander quelques bavardages. Harry n'avait pas encore perdu de points et Severus l'ignorait presque au lieu de le fusiller du regard comme il le faisait habituellement.

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas eu besoin de se concerter pour décider qu'ils devaient trouver pourquoi le sombre maître des cachots semblait si soudainement perdu dans ses pensées. Ils pensèrent immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème avec l'ordre du Phénix, et il leur semblait tout à fait logique de se renseigner - peu importe le moyen employé - sur ce qui se passait.

Aussi, à peine le cours de potion terminé, Harry prétexta un oubli dans la tour Gryffondor pour filer ventre à terre récupérer Carte des Maraudeurs et Cape d'invisibilité. Drago esquiva avec habileté la séance de révisions imposée par Hermione et Pansy - ces deux là s'étaient parfaitement bien trouvées.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent quelques instants plus tard à la porte de la classe de potions, à observer ce qui s'y passait bien cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité leur professeur.

S'il leur fallait une preuve supplémentaire de l'inattention de leur professeur, elle venait de leur être servie sur un plateau : au lieu de corriger les parchemins des élèves à grands coups de traits de plumes rageurs à l'encre rouge, il était assis à son bureau et regardait dans le vide, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard perplexe, et reportèrent leur attention sur leur professeur.

Un bruit attira Rogue hors de leur champ de vision et ils entendirent les bribes d'une conversation, qu'ils n'entendaient que partiellement.

Un exclamation plus forte de Severus les fit sursauter.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible Lucius !

Ils sursautèrent et Drago sembla se transformer en statue de sel. Harry se tourna vivement vers lui, provoquant le soulèvement bref de la cape d'invisibilité - ils auraient été découverts si quelqu'un était passé à cet instant.  
Il nota l'air torturé de Drago qui ne parvenait plus tout à fait à garder son masque d'impassibilité. Aussi sans plus réfléchir il lui prit la main et enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Drago eut un soupir étranglé et lui offrit un sourire tremblant mais reconnaissant.  
Ils firent inconsciemment un pas en avant, parfaitement dissimulés par la cape d'invisibilité. Ils ne pouvaient toujours pas voir leur professeur, mais ils purent entendre nettement ses derniers mots tandis que la conversation se terminait.  
\- **Je passerai le prendre après le travail.**

La conversation via cheminée se termina et les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent tandis que Severus Rogue - le maître de la retenue et de l'impassibilité - poussait un hurlement de rage et jetait un objet contre le mur ou le sol. Le bruit du verre qui se brisait les fit sursauter et ils s'écartèrent légèrement le cœur battant.

Par la suite, l'un comme l'autre pourrait remercier le temps qu'il leur fallut pour digérer ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ils reprenaient tout juste leurs esprits quand un nouveau bruit de conversation leur parvint.  
Cette fois, ils entendaient mieux. Et ils identifièrent la voix inquiète de Dumbledore.

Harry n'avait pas lâché la main de Drago et resserra sa prise sur ses doigts, serrant un peu plus pour lui communiquer son soutien, surtout quand il identifia l'inquiétude dans la voix de son mentor.

\- Severus ? Que se passe t-il mon garçon ? Vous avez l'air...  
\- Perturbé ? Albus, je viens d'avoir une conversation avec Lucius Malefoy.

Un long silence suivit et Harry imagina sans peine l'air inquiet mais attentif de Dumbledore. Drago, à ses côtés, était pâle et tendu.

\- Severus ?  
\- Albus. Il veut que j'empoisonne son fils.

Drago prit une brusque inspiration tremblante, s'accrochant à Harry l'air désemparé. Harry se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à être collé contre lui, essayant de lui montrer qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.  
Dans la salle de classe, la conversation reprit.

\- Comment ? - demanda Dumbledore d'un ton prudent.  
\- Je dois passer chez lui après mon dernier cours. Il doit me remettre... Le poison.

Albus Dumbledore ne répondit pas et à cet instant, Harry le détesta de toutes ses forces. Il aurait dû protester, dire que Drago serait protégé. Qu'il était hors de question qu'il ne soit sacrifié.  
Ce fut Severus Rogue qui s'énerva.

\- Albus, il est hors de question que mon filleul soit sacrifié pour que je conserve mon statut d'espion. J'ai fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour vous et pour l'ordre, et je refuse de...  
\- Severus... Calmez-vous.  
\- Me calmer ? N'essayez pas de m'amadouer comme quand Lily est... A l'époque j'étais jeune et manipulable. Drago ne sera pas un sacrifice acceptable vous entendez ?

Harry profita d'un silence plus long de Dumbledore pour entraîner Drago à sa suite, estimant qu'ils en avaient assez entendu. Ils se réfugièrent dans leur couloir, et Harry laissa tomber la cape d'invisibilité à terre pour prendre Drago dans ses bras, essayant de le réconforter.  
Inquiet de son silence et de la raideur de sa posture, il soupira.  
\- Malefoy, tu es en sécurité. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Drago laissa échapper un rire mêlé à un sanglot.  
\- C'était mon père. Cet enfoiré a demandé lui-même à... ça.  
\- Malefoy, tu l'as entendu, Rogue ne te fera rien.  
\- Sauf si Dumbledore réussit à le convaincre.

Harry soupira et s'écarta juste pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Drago.  
\- Ça va aller. Il n'arrivera pas à me convaincre, moi.


	62. Chapter 62

Malgré tous les changements survenus dans leurs vies, les Serpentard gardaient les caractéristiques qui les faisaient appartenir à la maison vert et argent. Et leur principale qualité était bien entendu la ruse.

Quand Ginny attira Drago dans un débat passionné, puis que Blaise entraîna Harry à sa suite, ce dernier comprit tout de suite qu'il allait avoir de nouvelles révélations.  
Il attendit que le grand métisse estime être suffisamment loin de Drago, puis suffisamment à l'abri, et enfin qu'il ne se décide à parler.

\- Harry... J'ai surpris une conversation et Ginny m'a dit de venir t'en parler à toi.

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que Blaise avait pu apprendre qui puisse le mettre dans un état de stress pareil.  
\- A moi seul ?  
\- Elle pense que c'est mieux. Et je ne voulais pas en parler à Drago de toutes façons.

\- Me parler de quoi, Zabini ?

Harry se retourna au son de la voix pleine d'une colère contenue. Drago était arrivé derrière lui, et il était blême de fureur.  
Blaise avait le teint cendreux, s'en voulant visiblement de ne pas avoir été assez discret.

Harry soupira, et s'approcha de Drago l'obligeant à ne plus fusiller son ami - son meilleur ami - du regard. Il lui prit la main, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire de plus en plus souvent - et de plus en plus naturellement.  
\- Malefoy. Attends avant de t'énerver.

Le blond pinça les lèvres puis acquiesça sèchement. Quand Harry et lui reportèrent leur attention sur Blaise, celui-ci les observait étrangement. Ses yeux ne cessaient de revenir sur leurs mains jointes.

Drago s'en rendit compte également et raffermit sa prise sur les doigts de Harry tout en levant la tête en signe de défi.  
Blaise écarquilla les yeux avant de se gratter la gorge d'un air gêné.  
\- Ce n'est rien. **Ça peut attendre demain**.

Drago souffla d'un air agacé.  
\- Pas si vite, Zabini. Crache le morceau.

Blaise hésita et regarda Harry d'un air suppliant. Mais le brun haussa les épaules.  
\- Blaise, si ça le concerne, je le lui aurai dit de toutes façons.

Blaise souffla en les regardant alternativement tous les deux.  
\- Ginny a raison. Vous êtes impossibles tous les deux !

Contrairement à ce qu'il espérait probablement, aucun des deux garçons face à lui ne réagit, se contentant de le fixer en attendant la suite.

Les épaules de Blaise se relâchèrent légèrement, montrant sans aucun doute sa capitulation.  
\- Je suis repassé au dortoir. Je sais que normalement je n'aurais pas dû y aller, mais je voulais parler à Harper. Il... J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui, et il n'a jamais eu l'air décidé à rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts.

Drago plissa les yeux.  
\- Viens en au fait.

\- Bien. Donc j'étais dans les dortoirs et j'ai surpris une discussion. Entre Crabbe et Goyle.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard inquiet. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient espionnés les deux idiots, ils prévoyaient d'attaquer Blaise et Ginny.

\- Ils t'ont vu ?  
\- Non Harry. Ils ne savent pas que je les ai entendu, et personne ne m'a vu au final.  
\- Alors quoi ? Quel est le scoop ? Ils complotaient ?

Blaise grogna agacé devant le ton sec de Drago. Il adorait son ami, mais Drago Malefoy pouvait être tellement borné et désagréable que ne pas se disputer avec lui était presque un travail à temps plein.  
Le Serpentard ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment lui et Harry avaient pu passer outre leurs différences et devenir aussi proches qu'ils ne l'étaient. Et au vu de leurs mains enlacées, leurs amis et lui-même n'avaient probablement pas conscience du point auquel ils étaient devenus proches.

\- Ils discutaient Drago.

Drago haussa un sourcil et eut un léger sourire méprisant. Harry, sans même tourner la tête vers lui lui donna un coup de coude, et Blaise caressa un moment l'idée de lui demander comment il avait deviné l'expression du blond.  
Puis il décida que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance et il rassembla tout le courage qu'il put trouver.

\- Ils discutaient de toi. De ton père.

Harry jeta un regard inquiet vers Drago qui s'était figé. Pourtant, il conservait un air indifférent, comme il savait si bien le faire. Harry se rapprocha vers lui, jusqu'à sentir la chaleur de l'autre garçon contre lui. Drago lui jeta un bref coup d'œil reconnaissant et reporta son attention sur Blaise.

\- Ils riaient. Ils semblaient trouver très drôle que ton père...

Drago l'interrompit d'un reniflement amusé.  
\- Que Lucius ait l'intention de me faire tuer ?

Blaise tressaillit.  
\- Tu es au courant ?

Drago eut un nouveau reniflement.  
\- Tu croyais quoi, Zabini ?

Blaise leva les mains en signe de paix.  
\- Hey ! Je voulais juste aider, et je...

Harry donna un autre coup de coude à Drago et celui-ci le fusilla du regard.  
\- Potter !  
\- Malfoy ?

Blaise les regarda l'un après l'autre en secouant la tête complètement dépassé. Ces deux là étaient cinglés, aussi atteints l'un que l'autre. Le combat de regards entre le blond et le brun se termina aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé sans qu'il ne puisse dire qui avait gagné. Aussitôt, Drago et Harry reportèrent leur attention sur lui et il déglutit. Il reprit rapidement contenance et se souvint qu'il était un Serpentard.  
Il redressa les épaules et croisa les bras en signe de défi.

\- Bien, étant donné que je n'ai finalement rien à vous apprendre...

Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- Et bien, si tu pouvais éviter désormais de te mettre en danger...

Drago ricana s'attirant un nouveau coup de coude de Harry. Blaise soupira.  
\- Tous les deux... Vous êtes vraiment...  
\- Parfaits ? - proposa Drago.  
\- Intelligents ? - proposa Harry.  
\- Des gamins.  
Blaise ne put que se mettre à rire en voyant l'air outré de Drago.

\- Depuis quand vous savez que Drago est autant en danger ?

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air aussi détaché que possible.  
\- Quelques jours. Tout au plus. Tu voulais autre chose, Blaise ?  
\- Excuse-moi, Harry, mais habituellement, entendre que mon meilleur ami risque d'être victime d'une tentative de meurtre est une information capitale...

Il avait insisté sur "meilleur" et eut la satisfaction de voir Drago rougir légèrement. Harry eut un léger sourire.  
\- Vous devriez parler tous les deux.

Avant qu'ils ne protestent Harry était parti, les laissant en tête à tête.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Merci !**


	63. Chapter 63

Une fois n'était pas coutume, ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle sur demande. L'ambiance était à la morosité depuis que Blaise avait révélé à tout leur groupe les menaces de plus en plus précises qui pesaient sur Drago.

Harry et Drago après en avoir longuement débattu avaient décidé de ne pas révéler le fait qu'ils avaient espionné leur professeur de potion. Drago en avait profité pour se plaindre au sujet de Blaise qui n'était pas capable de tenir sa langue, faisant rire Harry.

Finalement, Harry avait réussi à convaincre Drago d'en parler avec Hermione, qui était celle qui aurait probablement la meilleure idée de la conduite à tenir. Drago n'avait pas mis longtemps avant d'acquiescer.

Et les deux garçons en étaient à ronger leur frein, écoutant leurs amis s'inquiéter et proposer des idées toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Hermione les regardait de temps à autre, parfaitement consciente qu'ils cachaient quelque chose tous les deux.  
Elle avait également noté l'air amusé de Ginny après que Blaise lui ait parlé.

Lorsque Luna proposa d'apprendre à dresser les joncheruines pour protéger Drago, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.  
\- Et bien, je pense que nous devrions regagner nos dortoirs. A moins que certains ne veuillent travailler à la bibliothèque ?

Harry sourit largement et donna un léger coup de coude à Drago. Les deux garçons se levèrent et filèrent rapidement, sous l'œil étonné de leurs camarades - alors qu'Hermione secouait la tête en souriant, amusée.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, Hermione entrait seule dans la bibliothèque - personne n'avait souhaité l'accompagner, tous leurs amis avaient subitement décidé qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'autre à faire d'urgent. Elle repéra rapidement Harry et Drago, assis côte à côte, tête contre tête, discutant tous les deux.  
Elle prit le temps de les observer. Leur complicité ne faisait aucun doute. Malgré les menaces qui pesaient sur leurs épaules, ils avaient l'air tous les deux en forme et détendus. Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi insouciant.  
Elle sourit doucement, soulagée que Harry ait un peu de répit face à la menace qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Elle s'approcha de leur table et ils levèrent la tête, l'attendant. Ce fut Drago qui prit la parole.  
\- Hermione, tu dois jurer de ne pas parler de ça. A personne.  
 **\- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer !**

Drago s'immobilisa, et haussa un sourcil, la regardant comme si elle était une espèce intéressante d'insecte. Harry ricana et finit par expliquer à son ami.  
\- C'est une expression moldue. Elle ne parlera pas. Même à Ron.

Drago garda le silence quelques instants supplémentaires avant de soupirer.  
\- Bien.

Cependant, alors qu'il ne disait rien de plus, Harry le bouscula d'une bourrade amicale.  
\- Allez Malefoy. Sauf si tu préfères que ça soit moi qui en parle ?

Drago grogna puis se décida.  
\- Potter et moi, nous avons surpris une conversation.

Hermione gloussa. Les deux garçons froncèrent les sourcils avec un bel ensemble.  
\- Les garçons... Quand une phrase commence par "Potter et moi" ou "Malfoy et moi", je sais que ça implique de multiples violations du règlement de l'école. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous continuez à utiliser vos noms de famille...

Ils évitèrent tous les deux son regard et Drago continua en ignorant son interruption.  
\- Nous avons entendu parler de la menace qui pesait sur moi avant que Blaise ne surprenne cette conversation.

Hermione reprit aussitôt son sérieux.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- C'est Lucius qui a demandé à... à Severus Rogue de m'empoisonner.

Hermione inspira brutalement, surprise.

\- Mais... Le professeur Rogue est... il ne ferait pas ça voyons. Et tu es son filleul !

Ils gardèrent le silence tous les trois quelques instants. Puis Drago ricana.  
\- Son filleul... Il y a certaines choses pour lui qui sont bien plus importantes...

Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
\- Pourquoi toi et Harry vous n'allez pas le voir ?  
\- Voir qui ?  
\- Le professeur Rogue, bien entendu ! Dites lui la vérité, que Blaise a entendu Crabbe et Goyle.  
\- Et nous finirons tous les deux en ingrédients de potion...  
\- Ne soit pas stupide, Harry !

Harry se laissa aller en arrière sur le siège, les sourcils froncés, réfléchissant.  
Puis, il hocha la tête d'un air décidé.  
\- Ça pourrait marcher oui.  
\- Enfin, Potter ! Tu te souviens "il ne faut pas foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir" ?

Harry lui sourit doucement.  
\- Sauf quand faire quelque chose de stupide est la seule solution qui reste.

Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- Et donc, nous allons juste voir mon parrain et quoi ?

Hermione gloussa.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Toi et Harry vous irez lui parler mais vous ne serez pas seuls. Je serais avec vous mais dissimulée sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, ma baguette en main. On ne sait jamais.  
\- Hermione Granger attaquerait un professeur de Poudlard ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel face au ton ironique de Drago.  
\- Professeur ou élève, sans hésitation.  
Harry intervint.  
\- Quand irons-nous ? Ce soir ?

Drago soupira.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir. Maintenant que je ne suis plus avec le reste de ma maison, et que je passe tous mon temps libre avec de stupides lions prêts à se jeter face au danger, je ne pense pas que je sois réellement en danger.  
\- Malefoy...  
\- Non, sérieusement. Crabbe et Goyle sont des vantards. Ils se donnent une grande importance parce qu'ils sont les larbins de... Vous-savez-qui. Ce n'était peut être que ça. Des vantardises.  
\- Drago. Il reste la conversation que vous avez entendue.  
\- Justement ! Nous n'avons pas tout entendu. Nous avons cru entendre des choses peut être.

Hermione le regarda avec tristesse. Harry l'empêcha de parler et elle acquiesça avant de se lever et de partir.  
Harry attrapa la main de Drago entre les siennes.  
\- Malefoy, tu es certain de vouloir rester dans le doute ?

Drago secoua la tête.  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais plus, Potter. Si j'avais su ce que tu... J'ai été dégueulasse de me moquer de toi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu m'aides.

Harry passa son bras autour des épaules du blond, le serrant contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.  
\- Je serais à tes côtés. Si tu veux, nous y allons seuls. Sans Hermione. Juste toi et moi.

Une unique larme roula sur la joue de Drago et le jeune homme l'essuya rageusement avant de redresser les épaules et d'inspirer à fond.  
\- Merci Potter.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Merci !**


	64. Chapter 64

Harry se dirigeait vers leur couloir, un mug plein à la main. Il aurait pu le faire apparaître sur place, mais il préférait l'apporter, pour ne pas arriver les mains vides. Il marchait lentement, avec précautions pour ne pas le renverser.

Comme il s'y attendait, Drago était là, assis sur le sol, dos contre le mur. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait calme, mais Harry qui le connaissait parfaitement pouvait noter la crispation de ses épaules et de ses longs doigts fins.

En l'entendant arriver, Drago ouvrit les yeux et le fixa de son regard argenté. Harry lui sourit - plus une grimace qu'un sourire au final - en lui tendant le mug.  
\- Thé ? **C'est deux sucres, n'est-ce pas** ?

Un mince sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Drago. Il hocha la tête et saisit la tasse qui lui était tendue.

Harry s'installa face à lui, et le regarda boire doucement, les yeux dans le vague. Puis il soupira.  
\- Tu veux en parler ?

Drago haussa les épaules, l'air presque indifférent.  
\- Il n'y a rien à ajouter, Potter. Mon père est décidé à me tuer.  
\- Mais le professeur Rogue a dit...  
\- Potter... Ce n'est pas parce que mon parrain est décidé à ne rien faire contre moi que je suis en sécurité. N'importe qui d'autre peut décider de s'en charger à sa place.

Harry haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire.  
\- Tu n'es pas seul, ils auront bien du mal à t'approcher.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Cet écœurant optimisme Gryffondor...  
Harry gloussa  
\- Que tu commences à apprécier !

Drago secoua la tête mais un léger sourire était revenu sur ses lèvres et la tension dans ses épaules s'était relâchée.

\- Potter ?  
Installé confortablement, Harry leva les yeux vers le jeune homme.  
\- Hum ?  
\- Tu en voudras beaucoup à Pansy si elle attaque Neville ?

Loin de se formaliser de la façon dont Drago présentait la situation, Harry eut un rictus ironique.  
\- Pourquoi Pansy ne fait-elle pas le premier pas si ça lui tient tant à cœur ?  
\- Et bien, en tant que Sang-Pur elle a reçu une certaine éducation, vois-tu.  
\- Oh vraiment ? Une certaine éducation ?  
\- Parfaitement, Potter. Les Sang-Pur savent se tenir. La mère de Pansy avait une opinion très arrêtée sur les filles qui font le premier pas. Elle appelait ça des "gourgandines". Et Pansy n'est certainement pas une gourgandine.

Harry resta bouche-bée une fraction de seconde, avant d'éclater de rire, les larmes perlant à ses paupières.  
\- Une gourgandine ?

Drago, l'air sérieux, acquiesça entraînant la reprise du fou rire de Harry.

Harry inspira profondément, ses yeux verts pétillants et un sourire au bord des lèvres.  
\- Et dis moi, Malefoy... t'es tu déjà comporté en gourgandine ?

Drago leva un sourcil méprisant en direction de Harry, tandis que celui-ci s'écroulait en riant contre le sol. Le Serpentard du déployer tout son talent pour ne pas se mettre à rire lui aussi.. Mais après tout, il avait une réputation à tenir !

Harry finit par se calmer au bout d'un moment, et il se redressa, les yeux encore plein de rire. Drago émit un léger reniflement moqueur.

\- Calmé Potter ?

Harry lui offrit un large sourire.

\- Un jour tu vas devoir m'expliquer comment tu arrives à garder ton sérieux comme ça...  
\- Et bien du talent en premier lieu. Et de l'entraînement.

Harry lui tira la langue en secouant la tête.

\- Nous parlions de quoi ?  
\- De Pansy. Qui s'impatiente.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit.  
\- Malefoy ?

Drago lui jeta une œillade polaire, attendant la suite.

\- Tu es conscient que Neville est un Sang-Pur lui aussi ?

Harry put lire avec satisfaction une lueur d'étonnement passer dans le regard de Drago. Apparemment, il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ce que Harry se serve du statut du sang de Neville.

\- Et alors ?  
\- Et bien tu diras à ta chère Pansy, que Neville, en Sang-Pur tout à fait respectable ne voudrait certainement pas la brusquer. Et que donc il se comporte en parfait gentleman, attendant le moment opportun.

Drago ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, que ce soit en tant qu'ennemis ou qu'amis, il se retrouvait à court de répartie. Finalement, il secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Et bien je dirais à Pansy qu'elle peut se permettre de prendre les choses en main.

Harry ricana, plaignant presque son ami. Pansy pouvait avoir un côté effrayant à ses yeux, bien que Neville ne semble pas avoir cet avis. Il regardait la brune Serpentard avec une admiration sans limites...

Harry reprit la parole.  
\- Donc. Pansy ne veut pas être décrite comme une... gourgandine. Soit. Quel est le problème de Théo, Le Fier Serpentard ?

Drago soupira et grogna légèrement.  
\- Tu ne me laisseras jamais oublier cette conversation, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Jamais, non.  
\- Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Harry se redressa, attentif.  
\- Le choix de quoi ?  
\- Un défi.  
\- De quel style, ce défi ?

Drago fit mine de réfléchir un peu.  
\- Je coache Théo, tu coaches la belette. Ensuite, ça sera le premier qui se déclarera à la fille de ses rêves... Qui se déclarera vraiment. Pas juste un baiser volé.

Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- J'ajoute deux conditions, Malefoy. Personne ne doit connaître l'existence du pari.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de subir la colère d'Hermione, donc je suis d'accord avec ça. Seconde condition ?  
\- Nos... "apprentis" ne doivent se rendre compte de rien.  
\- Tu es sûr Potter ? La subtilité n'est pas vraiment une qualité Gryffondor...

Harry sourit, sûr de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de subtilité. Il avait juste besoin de pousser Ron à agir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.  
Après tout, son concurrent n'avait pas précisé de règles, et le Serpentard n'imaginerait même pas se faire rouler par la ruse.

Ils se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur accord, leurs regards s'affrontant. Les jours à venir pourraient s'avérer particulièrement intéressants.


	65. Chapter 65

Ron Weasley avait depuis toujours un gros problème de confiance en soi. Dernier fils d'une famille nombreuse, il avait l'impression d'être perdu parmi ses frères tous plus âgés.  
Il n'avait pas l'humour et l'inventivité des jumeaux, le sérieux de Percy, le charme de Bill ou l'intrépidité de Charlie.  
D'ailleurs, il ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec Charlie, son modèle, qui n'était rien de moins qu'éleveur de Dragons...

En amitié, il passait toujours au second plan, éclipsé par l'intelligence brillante d'Hermione et la célébrité de Harry.

Il n'était pas un élève brillant, il s'en sortait honorablement, mais devait avouer qu'il était légèrement trop paresseux pour espérer mieux.  
Il était connu pour sa gourmandise, et pour suivre aveuglément Harry au devant du danger.

Bien entendu, il avait reçu des compliments sur son courage pour avoir osé suivre le Survivant. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de courage. Il avait juste suivi, sans se poser de questions...

Il restait pourtant encore et toujours fidèle à Harry. Il lui arrivait de s'éloigner un peu, par jalousie, mais il ne pourrait jamais le trahir. L'amitié entre eux avait été immédiate, et Ron savait qu'ils pourraient tout se dire.

Malgré tout, il lui avait fallu longtemps avant d'avouer à son ami son mal être. Il avait commencé à parler après que Charlie ait risqué sa vie pour capturer un spécimen unique de dragon, une espèce encore méconnue qui devrait être étudiée.  
Le monde sorcier chantait les louanges de ce rouquin qui n'avait pas froid au yeux, l'aîné de la fratrie Weasley.  
Après avoir été rassuré sur la santé de son frère, il s'était mis en colère, et avait violemment pris à partie Harry.  
\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il me reste à moi, hein ? Charlie a ses dragons et sa nouvelle célébrité. Bill a son travail de briseur de sorts et les gobelins sont enchantés de ses services. Percy... Percy a le Ministère et toutes ces distinctions qu'il collectionne. Fred et George ont leurs inventions, et ils ont déjà acquis une certaine renommée avant même d'être diplômés !  
\- Ron...  
\- Oh bien sûr. Je suis l'ami du grand Harry Potter. Harry tu es comme mon frère, mais parfois ta célébrité est écrasante.

Harry avait vu rouge. Il avait bousculé son ami en lui demandant s'il préférerait que ce soit SA vie privée qui soit disséquée par Skeeter. Le rouquin avait eu le bon goût de paraître embarrassé.  
\- Ron, je n'allais pas te dire que tu avais mon amitié même si c'est le cas. J'allais te dire que tu es un stratège de génie. Tu excelles aux échecs. Sans toi, il m'aurait été impossible de survivre à mes premières années à Poudlard.

Ron était devenu écarlate puis s'était jeté dans les bras de Harry en s'excusant de s'être montré un parfait idiot.

Harry avait conscience de ne pas toujours être très doué en relations humaines, il avait souvent du mal à comprendre les sentiments des personnes qui l'entouraient.  
Son enfance malheureuse chez les Dursley lui avait laissé des traces, et il ne voyait parfois pas l'évidence juste sous son nez.  
Heureux de se trouver un ami, il n'avait pas remarqué le mal être de Ron. Il avait été reconnaissant au jeune homme de l'accepter malgré les dangers qui pesaient sur lui, sans se rendre compte de l'insécurité du rouquin.  
Après les aveux de Ron, il avait fait attention à leur amitié, qui lui était bien trop précieuse pour qu'elle ne soit brisée pour des broutilles. Mais en connaissant la faiblesse de son ami, il avait aussi trouvé comment le manipuler pour l'amener à faire ce qu'il voulait.  
Il avait bien trop de scrupules à utiliser ce type de comportement. Mais il s'était toujours dit que savoir ce genre de choses pourrait probablement l'aider un jour à sauver la vie du jeune homme.

Or il se trouvait face à un cas de conscience. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour que Ron se rapproche d'Hermione, mais il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une question de vie ou de mort.

D'un autre côté, il s'agissait d'un pari avec Drago et il savait sans aucun doute que si le Serpentard avait l'occasion de tricher, il n'hésiterait pas.

Harry soupira, sa conscience douloureusement tiraillée, puis observa ses amis. Il surprit un regard plein d'adoration de Ron en direction de Hermione. Aussitôt, il décida que ce n'était certes pas une question de vie ou de mort. Mais c'était une question d'avenir. L'avenir de ses meilleurs amis, leur descendance éventuelle. Sans aucun doute, il serait le parrain de leur futur enfant... Autant commencer dès maintenant à agir en bon parrain ! Tout reposait peut-être sur ses épaules de Survivant.  
Il ignora la petite voix de sa conscience qui essayait d'objecter en opposant l'argument ultime : et puis il y avait ce défi...

D'un pas décidé, il se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il posa les mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille pour se pencher vers elle, lisant ce qu'elle écrivait.  
\- Tu révises quoi, Hermione ?

Inconsciente de ce qui se passait - le comportement soudain trop tactile de Harry et le regard surpris et légèrement jaloux de Ron - la lionne répondit d'un ton absent qu'elle étudiait certains sortilèges de défense.

\- Mais... Hermione, tu es la plus douée d'entre nous !  
\- C'est gentil, Harry. Mais j'ai certains sortilèges qui me posent soucis.

Harry avait noté avec satisfaction la rougeur qui avait gagné les joues de son amie. Il savait qu'elle ne l'envisagerait jamais comme potentiel petit ami parce qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Ron, mais elle appréciait les compliments. Ron, lui, n'avait pas conscience d'être le seul présent dans le cœur de sa belle...

\- Si tu as besoin... **Je t'aiderai à étudier**. Tu en fais tellement pour moi.

Hermione se tourna à demi pour lui lancer un regard soupçonneux, avant de sourire d'un air hésitant. Harry bénissait son côté Serpentard et l'héritage des Maraudeurs qui lui permettaient de prendre un air innocent à volonté.

Il vit Ron plisser les paupières, et Harry en profita pour déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de son amie.

Il n'eut pas besoin de plus. Le caractère emporté de Ron et sa jalousie firent le reste.  
Ronald Weasley se leva brusquement, comme un diable sautant hors de sa boîte faisant sursauter Hermione et Ginny qui était à côté. Il rougit mais demanda à Hermione de l'accompagner à la Bibliothèque.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et son regard passa de Harry à Ron, essayant probablement de trouver ce qui se passait.  
Quand Ron insista en lui disant qu'il avait totalement oublié de lui montrer un livre qui pourrait l'intéresser, Hermione se leva à son tour, subitement intéressée.

Harry croisa les bras et sourit d'un air satisfait en regardant ses deux meilleurs amis quitter la salle commune des Griffondor ensemble. Il espérait juste que Ron ne se laisserait pas distraire, après tout, il avait un pari à gagner !

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !  
Merci ...**


	66. Chapter 66

Square Grimmaud. Finalement ils y étaient de retour.

Malgré les dispositions qui avaient été prises suite à l'arrivée au Ministère de Lucius Malefoy et malgré la menace de plus en plus importante qui pesait sur Drago et Harry, Dumbledore avait soudain mentionné qu'il devait s'absenter pendant les vacances de printemps et que par conséquent, leur groupe devait quitter le château par sécurité.  
Ils ne voyageraient pas via le Poudlard Express, ça serait prendre trop de risques.  
Lucius n'hésiterait certainement pas à conduire une attaque sur la gare de Londres, malgré la présence des moldus...

Sirius était donc venu à Poudlard en toute discrétion et avait apporté avec lui un portoloin. Ils partiraient en compagnie de Sirius et de Rogue une fois que les autres élèves auraient quitté le château. Les professeurs MacGonagall et Flitwick se chargeraient de faire diversion auprès des élèves qui resteraient pour les vacances sans pour autant faire partie de leur petit groupe.  
Personne ne devait voir Sirius, pas plus que leur départ. Remus les rejoindrait dans la soirée, après s'être assuré que tout était normal à Poudlard.

Et tout c'était passé parfaitement bien. Les Weasley seraient absents, Arthur étant toujours en fuite. Ils devraient donc faire sans la présence maternelle et la cuisine de Molly.

Sans un mot, ils avaient monté leurs affaires dans leurs chambres, dans le plus grand calme. Sirius rappela immédiatement Harry.  
\- Harry ? **Reste ici**. J'aimerai te parler.

Harry échangea un bref regard avec Drago et hocha la tête, s'asseyant sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.

Il observa son parrain et Rogue s'écarter un peu, et échanger quelques mots. Leur aversion mutuelle l'un pour l'autre ne faisait aucuns doutes. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils en constatant que pour la première fois depuis qu'il les connaissait, ils ne se disputaient pas.

Sirius se tourna enfin vers Harry et lui fit signe de l'accompagner.  
Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à arriver dans la bibliothèque où ils s'installèrent près de la cheminée.  
Harry était mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi exactement, mais il se sentit bien moins inquiet quand il se rendit compte que Sirius était également nerveux.

L'animagus commença par lui demander comment il allait, et comment se passaient ses cours.  
Harry gloussa, soudain amusé en le voyant parler de tout et de rien, se rendant compte qu'il n'abordait pas vraiment le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

Loin de s'en formaliser, Sirius lui passa la main dans les cheveux.  
\- Je sais, je manque d'entraînement en tant que parrain.  
\- Mais non, Sirius, tu es parfait !  
\- Et toi, cher filleul, tu fréquentes beaucoup trop les serpents pour être devenu aussi... lèche-bottes !

Harry se mit à rire joyeusement.  
\- En parlant des Serpentard, comment ça se passe pour tes nouveaux amis ?  
\- Et bien je pense qu'ils sont relativement sécurité. Et même s'ils ont dû provisoirement quitter leur dortoirs pour leur éviter des problèmes, de plus en plus de leurs camarades se posent des questions quand à suivre leurs parents.  
\- Quitter leurs dortoirs ? Mais je croyais qu'ils avaient des chambres séparées ?  
\- Malefoy, Blaise et Théo étaient dans des chambres séparées oui, mais après les menaces qu'il y a eu, ça n'était pas suffisant.

Sirius soupira en hochant la tête.

\- Et comment va... Malefoy junior ?  
\- Aussi bien que possible vu les circonstances je dirais.  
\- L'Ordre surveille Lucius de près. Je voulais que tu le saches.  
\- Oh. D'accord.  
\- Je sais que tu t'entends bien avec Drago Malefoy, et que tu tiens à lui.  
\- Sirius ? De quoi parlons-nous exactement ?

Sirius rougit légèrement et se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du feu dans la cheminée. Puis il inspira profondément avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet en fait. Toi et Drago...  
\- Nous sommes amis.

Sirius eut un sourire amusé, qui se fit presque rêveur.

\- Tu sais, tu ressembles beaucoup à James. Ton père. Physiquement, tu es son portrait craché. Bien sûr, tu as les yeux de Lily, mais... personne ne pourrait s'y tromper. Tu as aussi hérité d'autres traits. Ta façon de voler sur un balai, ton don au Quiddich. Ta façon de sourire.  
\- Oh...  
\- Personne ne te l'avait dit n'est-ce pas ?  
\- J'ai entendu parler de l'arrogance de mon père.  
\- Il l'était. A une époque. Nous étions jeunes et idiots, insouciants. Il était un riche Sang-Pur qui avait l'avenir qui lui tendait les bras... Ce n'est pas une excuse bien entendu, mais... Il a changé. Après ta mère. Tu as certainement entendu parler de la douce Lily, mais cette fille était un tigre. Elle le menait à la baguette. Il... Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour attirer son attention.

Harry s'était penché en avant, avide d'en savoir plus sur ses parents. La plupart des gens qu'il croisait n'osaient mentionner ses parents ou raconter des anecdotes de peur de le blesser, alors qu'il n'espérait que ça.  
Sirius le remarqua et eut un sourire amusé.

\- Lily... Elle avait un sacré caractère. Et même si tous les deux sont tombé amoureux très vite, ils se sont battus comme chiffonniers pendant une éternité. Je te jure qu'ils nous rendaient fous.  
\- Mes parents ? Ils se battaient ?  
\- Lily trouvait James arrogant et snob. James disait qu'elle cherchait à attirer l'attention sur elle. Plus James essayait d'attirer son attention, plus elle le traitait avec dédain. Quand... Quand nous avons chahuté Severus, et qu'elle est venue le défendre, ça a été l'apothéose. Lily était furieuse. Mais Severus l'a insulté et elle s'est mise à ignorer James. C'est à ce moment que ton père a eu peur de la perdre et qu'il a tout fait pour se faire pardonner.

Harry hocha la tête, essayant de faire rentrer cette anecdote dans ce qu'il connaissait de la personnalité de ses parents.

\- Enfin. Je me suis un peu écarté du sujet. Ton père faisait aussi quelque chose qui nous faisait hurler de rire avec Remus. Il niait l'évidence.  
\- Il niait l'évidence ?  
\- Parfaitement. Sais-tu combien de disputes ont eu les Maraudeurs pour qu'il finisse par avouer qu'il était raide dingue de Lily Evans ?

Harry semblait perdu, et Sirius lui sourit, amusé. Par moments, il retrouvait James à un point tel que son cœur se serrait et que la vieille douleur de sa disparition se réveillait comme s'il venait juste de l'apprendre.

\- Tu ressembles tellement à James.  
\- Tu es sûr que ça va, Sirius ?  
\- Vous vous êtes déjà embrassé ?

La question de Sirius percuta Harry avec la force d'un cognard. Il devint écarlate et détourna le regard en essayant de reprendre contenance.  
Sirius se pencha vers lui et le serra dans ses bras affectueusement.

\- Ça restera entre nous.


	67. Chapter 67

La vie au Square Grimmaud n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient connu auprès de Molly Weasley. Les déjeuners et dîners étaient fournis par des elfes de Poudlard, et les pensionnaires devaient se débrouiller pour le petit déjeuner.

Les premiers jours avaient été un peu chaotiques, surtout lorsque Blaise avait tenté de se servir de la cuisinière pour faire des toasts. Quand au thé... A la première gorgée, Drago était devenu blême tandis qu'Harry avait tout recraché avant de s'écrouler de rire sur la table...  
Hermione avait regardé d'un air horrifié le champ de bataille qu'était devenue la cuisine, avant de se décider à prendre les choses en main.

Les quatre Serpentard avaient eu un air catastrophé en apprenant qu'ils devraient faire le ménage. Ils venaient de familles aisées et attachées aux traditions des Sang-Pur : chez eux, c'étaient les elfes qui s'occupaient des corvées ménagères.

Pour autant, les vacances se passaient bien pour eux. Au Square, ils étaient coupés du monde, encore plus qu'à Poudlard. Ici, il n'avaient aucunes nouvelles de l'extérieur. Les attaques de Mangemorts, les décrets du Ministère, les avis de recherche, rien ne filtrait jusqu'à eux.

La seule personne qui allait et venait en toute discrétion était Severus Rogue, et il n'était pas du genre à se confier. Il tenait même Sirius et Remus à l'écart.

La journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres.  
Lorsqu'il s'était levé, Harry avait croisé Pansy qui lui avait jeté un regard agacé.  
\- **J'ai fait la vaisselle.**

Derrière elle, Ginny, hilare, lui donna plus d'explications sur l'humeur de Pansy.  
\- Tu es le dernier à te lever, si tu mets le bazar elle va probablement te torturer.

Harry avait souri et s'était installé dans la cuisine pour manger tranquillement. Il était en plein petit déjeuner quand il entendit Severus Rogue arriver.  
Sirius et Remus devaient être à proximité, puisqu'il entendait les trois hommes discuter.

\- Où sont les gamins ?  
\- Dans la maison. Occupés.

La voix inquiète de Remus intervint.  
\- Comment ça se passe ?  
\- Mal.

Rogue avait eu un ton coupant qui ne cachait pas sa peur cependant. Sirius avait grogné et Harry imagina parfaitement son air des mauvais jours face au pessimisme du maître des potions.  
\- Severus...  
\- Lucius est complètement mégalomane. Cet idiot a la folie des grandeurs depuis qu'il a pris le contrôle du Ministère. Il a décidé de prendre le contrôle de Poudlard et de livrer les gosses à vous-savez-qui.  
\- Il peut prendre le contrôle de Poudlard ?  
\- Il essaie. Mais... pour l'instant, il n'a pas réussi. Il a envoyé une escouade d'Aurors en prétendant qu'il y avait des fugitifs cachés. Bien entendu, ils sont venus et Minerva les a convaincu. La plupart sont passés dans sa classe...

Sirius émit un ricanement qui ressemblait à un aboiement, et Harry pensa avec tendresse que son parrain avait passé beaucoup trop de temps sous sa forme d'animagus.  
\- Ne ris pas, clébard ! S'ils reviennent lorsque les cours auront repris, nous aurons beaucoup plus de mal à dissimuler les enfants.

Les trois hommes baissèrent la voix et Harry n'entendit pas la suite. Puis Rogue toussota.  
\- J'ai également une nouvelle qui va déplaire à l'Ordre. Mon statut d'espion est compromis. Lucius a très mal pris que je refuse ses ordres. Pour l'instant... Vous-savez-qui pense que j'ai refusé pour ne pas être identifié en tant que Mangemort mais il m'a écarté des réunions importantes.

Le silence suite aux morts de Rogue s'éternisa un long moment, mais Rémus finit par reprendre la parole de sa voix douce.  
\- Peu importe. Ces enfants méritent d'être en sécurité.

Harry entendit Sirius s'éclaircir la gorge.  
\- Il y a autre chose. Harry ressemble un peu trop à James sur certains points. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Drago, il risque de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Harry ferma les yeux, s'agrippant à la table pour ne pas intervenir. Il était entièrement tendu, yeux fermés, concentré sur la conversation qu'il surprenait entre les trois adultes.

Severus reprit la parole d'un ton coupant et agressif.  
\- De quoi parles-tu Black ?  
\- Du fait que mon filleul est bien trop attaché à ton filleul.  
\- J'ai remarqué leur soudaine amitié, effectivement.

Sirius eut un rire sans joie.  
\- Ils ne te rappellent pas deux personnes de notre passé tous les deux ? Observe les, Monsieur l'espion, et ose me dire que tu ne vois pas l'évidence !

Remus intervint à nouveau, probablement pour empêcher Severus et Sirius d'en venir aux mains.  
\- Harry ferait la même chose pour tout ses amis. Le petit groupe qui est ici s'est beaucoup rapproché et...  
\- Et Harry irait en personne au Ministère défier Lucius si ça pouvait sauver Drago.  
\- Merde.  
La voix de Severus Rogue avait sonné étrangement, et il prit rapidement congé.  
Le silence revint.

Harry soupira et enfouit son visage entre ses mains, plus perturbé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit, il sursauta et se redressa, tombant nez à nez avec Drago, qui était entré par l'autre porte.  
\- Mal...Malefoy ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Drago ne réagit pas, l'observant avec sérieux.  
\- C'est vrai Potter ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Ce qu'ils ont dit ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Drago attendait, sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Nous sommes amis oui. Et je ferai ce qu'il faut pour te sauver.

Un instant, Drago eut l'air surpris. Puis, quelque chose comme de la peur passa dans ses yeux.  
\- C'est des conneries.

Il était resté calme. Aussi Harry fronça les sourcils, perdu.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu ne dois pas prendre de risques comme ça.  
\- Je ne prends pas de risques.  
\- Pour l'instant. Mais tu pourrais. Tu es un fichu Gryffondor héroïque.

Harry eut un mince sourire, mais Drago restait terriblement sérieux.  
\- Tu oublies la suite : avec une chance insolente.  
\- Potter... Ils ont raison, tu sais. Toi seul importe, parce que tu es le seul à pouvoir nous sauver tous.  
\- Et donc ? Si ton père t'attrape, je le laisse te torturer ?  
\- C'est l'idée Potter.

Furieux, Harry se leva et le bouscula en passant à côté de lui.  
\- Tu es un idiot, Malefoy.

Resté seul dans la cuisine, Drago soupira en fermant les yeux. Il laissa échapper une grimace de souffrance avant de reprendre son masque impassible.  
Puis, il inspira profondément, redressa les épaules et partit à la recherche de ses amis, et de cet abruti de Potter.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Merci !**


	68. Chapter 68

Drago Malefoy avait eu une enfance heureuse. C'était tout du moins la version officielle.  
Dans les faits, il n'avait manqué de rien. Rien n'était trop beau pour l'héritier : il suffisait qu'il pense à quelque chose pour l'obtenir immédiatement.  
Cependant, il n'avait jamais eu l'essentiel : l'amour de ses parents. Les elfes de maison l'avaient élevé. Lucius et Narcissa étaient bien trop occupés pour s'intéresser à un bambin fut-il leur héritier.

Drago était arrivé à Poudlard avec la certitude que tout lui était dû. Il était le surpuissant héritier Malefoy, et son père - lorsqu'il lui prêtait attention - lui enseignait que personne n'était au dessus d'eux. Il serait à Serpentard et en serait leur prince. Rien de moins.

Comme tous les sorciers, il avait entendu parler de Harry Potter. Le bébé miracle qui avait défait le maître des ténèbres. Le sorcier surpuissant, le plus connu du monde magique. Son père le méprisait, mais il avait fait comprendre à Drago qu'il devrait s'en faire un allié. Et Drago, avide de reconnaissance avait acquiescé avec empressement.

Lors de leur première rencontre, Drago avait été horrifié et fasciné. Le sorcier le plus puissant d'Angleterre ressemblait à un miséreux, et il avait l'air de ne pas connaître le monde magique, son monde.  
Mais il était différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu. Il regardait le monde avec une fascination naïve tout en dégageant une puissance magique étouffante.

Leur seconde rencontre dans le Poudlard express avait été décisive. Drago avait tendu la main et Harry Potter l'avait rejeté violemment. Il l'avait humilié et rejeté.  
Il n'avait même pas été surpris que cet idiot ne finisse à Gryffondor...

Ils s'étaient haïs et battus méthodiquement. Toutes leurs confrontations finissaient systématiquement de la même manière : par des insultes et des sorts.  
Son père en apprenant qu'il ne serait jamais proche du Survivant, l'avait accueilli à coup de Doloris.

Mais rien n'aurait pu changer les choses. C'était tout du moins ce que Drago croyait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se battent comme des chiffonniers. Drago avait perdu son sang-froid. Harry arrivait toujours à le faire perdre son calme, mais ce jour là avait été particulier, parce que la menace que ses parents faisait planer au dessus de sa tête approchait.  
Quoi que les élèves de Poudlard puissent penser de lui, quoi qu'il puisse dire, il ne voulait pas devenir un esclave de Voldemort.

Quand Harry lui avait tendu la main, il n'avait pas tout de suite compris.  
Puis ils avaient parlé, épuisés, longuement. Drago avait décidé de le rejoindre, et de le soutenir. Il voulait être sauvé, mais il voulait aussi aider. C'était la première décision qu'il prenait de lui même, sans recevoir d'ordre de ses parents.

Au départ les choses n'avaient pas été rose. Ils se disputaient, et les insultes fusaient régulièrement. Ils collaboraient parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.  
Mais au fil des jours, leurs relations s'apaisaient peu à peu. Ils apprenaient à se connaître.

Drago était resté un Serpentard sans l'âme. Il n'était pas devenu plus gentil ou plus agréable. Il était toujours arrogant et méprisant, mais Harry semblait s'en accommoder.  
Il avait eu peur que Harry essaie de le changer pour le modeler à son image, comme ses parents l'avaient fait. Mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que Harry ne lui demandait rien.

Il lui avait offert sa protection, puis son amitié, sans rien attendre en retour, lui laissant la possibilité d'être lui-même. C'était probablement la raison qui avait fait que Drago s'était attaché à lui aussi rapidement.

Les sentiments entre eux avaient toujours été forts. Ils avaient toujours été incapables de s'ignorer, probablement parce qu'ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Ils se disputaient parfois, n'étaient pas toujours d'accord. Drago ne ménageait pas Harry comme les autres le faisaient et pourtant, Harry ne lui en voulait jamais.

Drago savait que les autres, les amis de Harry, ses amis, ne comprenaient pas leur étrange relation. Ils lui en voulaient parfois de sa rudesse ou de sa maladresse. Ils ne disaient rien parce que Harry semblait heureux de la situation, tout simplement.

Drago soupira, essayant de revenir au moment présent. Square Grimmaud. La conversation surprise entre son parrain et celui de Harry.  
Il avait senti son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il avait entendu que Harry irait défier son père en personne pour lui. Et quand il lui avait demandé confirmation, cet idiot de Gryffondor n'avait pas nié. Loin de là.

Une vague de joie avait déferlé sur lui. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'engageait pour lui. C'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un était prêt à risquer sa vie pour le sauver, lui.

La peur avait succédé à la joie, lui tordant les entrailles, à l'idée de ce que Lucius pourrait faire. Puis la colère. Il en avait voulu à Harry d'être aussi héroïque, de se mettre en danger pour lui.  
Il savait qu'il avait blessé Harry, d'autant plus qu'ils s'étaient évités les jours suivants. Leurs amis s'en étaient rendu compte, bien entendu, mais personne n'avait osé poser de questions devant le regard noir de Harry.

Le matin même, Pansy et Hermione l'avaient coincé au détour d'un couloir et l'avaient menacé des pires choses s'il ne se bougeait pas un peu pour arranger les choses. Il avait haussé les épaules, mais les regards colériques des deux filles l'avaient convaincu.

Il arriva devant la bibliothèque et aperçut Harry, installé devant la cheminée, les yeux dans le vague. Il était seul.

Il entra dans la pièce et s'installa à côté du brun, sans un mot. Harry ne réagit pas, et Drago eut un léger pincement au cœur d'être ignoré ainsi.

\- Potter ? Je suis venu te demander pardon...

Harry tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.  
\- **Tu n'avais pas besoin de demander.** Il n'y a rien à pardonner.

Drago soupira, et se sentit soudainement épuisé.  
\- Bien sûr que si. J'ai encore été... moi.  
Harry se mit à rire.  
\- Laquelle des deux est venue t'ordonner de venir me voir ? Hermione ou Pansy ?  
Drago sourit à son tour et eut un frisson dramatique.  
\- Les deux. En même temps.

Les yeux de Harry, qui avaient été comme éteint depuis leur dispute se mirent à pétiller, tandis qu'il riait. Drago soupira et son sourire s'effaça.  
\- J'étais sérieux Potter.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais Drago leva la main pour le faire taire.  
\- Écoute moi jusqu'au bout, ok ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

\- Quand tu m'as tendu la main, tu as changé beaucoup de choses. Pour moi, parce que c'était la première fois où j'avais le choix dans toute ma vie. Pour d'autres, comme Blaise ou Pansy, parce que tu prouvais que tu pouvais aider tout le monde, y compris les enfants de Mangemorts. Toi, un gamin comme nous, tu ne reportais pas les fautes de nos parents sur nos épaules, contrairement aux adultes.  
Drago ferma les yeux un moment, puis soupira.  
\- Potter, que tu sois d'accord ou non avec ça, tu incarnes l'espoir. Tu es celui qui dois vaincre et sans toi, le monde magique n'a aucune chance. Ce n'est pas une question de puissance - pas uniquement. C'est aussi le fait que tu sois un symbole.  
Drago sourit en voyant l'air agacé de Harry, mais il poursuivit quand même.  
\- Contrairement à toi, je ne suis rien. Je n'apporterai rien, parce que c'est toi qui es destiné à sauver le monde magique. Ça a toujours été toi. Tu ne peux pas risquer l'avenir de tous juste pour me sauver.  
\- Malefoy...  
\- Non. Potter, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas vocation à être un martyr. Je suis trouillard et pas vraiment courageux. Mais ne risque pas tout juste pour moi. Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit...

Harry inspira en fermant les yeux.  
\- Tu ne peux pas me demander d'agir au contraire de mon caractère. Quel symbole je serais si je te laissais livré à la torture ?

Voyant les larmes au coin des yeux de Harry, Drago le prit dans ses bras en le serrant contre lui.  
\- Stupide Gryffondor. Ne te fais pas tuer. Jure-le moi !  
\- J'essaierai...


	69. Chapter 69

**Et voici la suite !**

* * *

Quand Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, ce matin-là, il avait le sourire.  
Avoir été en froid quelques jours avec Drago lui avait coûté et il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé leur complicité intacte.

Il trouva Ron, avachi à la table de la cuisine, touillant d'un air absent sa tasse de chocolat au lait. Il était seul et avait un tel air désespéré que Harry craignit qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose.

Il s'installa prudemment face à son meilleur ami et attendit que Ron ne se décide à parler.

Le jeune sorcier leva ses yeux bleus vers lui et soupira avec tristesse. L'inquiétude d'Harry augmenta.

\- Hey Ron. Tu vas bien ?

Le rouquin soupira à nouveau et haussa les épaules.  
Harry fronça les sourcils avant d'insister.  
\- Ron ?

Ce dernier sortit la Gazette de sur ses genoux, et la lui tendit d'un air morne. Harry se crispa en attrapant le journal mais souffla de soulagement en voyant le titre principal.

"Le grand tournoi de Quiddich aura lieu au début de l'été près de Londres ! Reportage exclusif de notre reporter R. Skeeter".

Harry sourit.  
\- Et bien ? Quel est le problème ?

Ron le fusilla du regard avant de prendre la parole.  
\- Le problème ? Nous sommes consignés ici. Mes parents sont en fuite. A ton avis, pourrons nous aller profiter de cet exceptionnel événement ?

Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- Et bien, ce n'est pas si grave ! Après tout, les choses peuvent changer d'ici là. Et puis il n'y a pas qu'un seul tournoi non ?

Ron grogna en secouant la tête.  
\- Harry... C'est le grand tournoi. Ça n'arrive qu'une fois tous les dix ans. Et à ton avis, quelles sont les chances pour que nous connaissions un autre grand tournoi à Londres ?

Harry rit doucement.  
\- Ron ! Il y a toujours moyen de voyager tu sais. Peu importe, je suis sûr que dix ans passeront vite.  
\- Facile pour toi, avec ton coffre plein d'or...

Harry attrapa une tartine et commença à la manger en feuilletant la Gazette, préférant ne pas répondre à Ron.  
Ils avaient été coupé du monde, et les journaux ne leur étaient pas parvenus. Le Survivant se demandait comment Ron avait pu se procurer ce numéro, mais il n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion de le feuilleter avec attention.

Au milieu du journal, il tomba sur un avis de recherche qui le fit violemment sursauter. La photographie de Drago était placée au milieu des criminels les plus dangereux et il était décrit comme un Mangemort assoiffé de sang, prêt à tout. Sa tête était mise à prix, et Lucius Malefoy, Ministre de la magie, promettait une récompense pour toute personne pouvant conduire à sa capture.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lire le reste du journal, car Severus Rogue entra dans la pièce et le lui arracha.  
\- Potter ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de désobéir n'est-ce-pas ? Où vous êtes vous procuré ce journal ?

Harry rougit légèrement, entre gêne et colère, puis haussa les épaules et marmonna une réponse.  
\- Je l'ai trouvé sur la table.

Rogue plissa les yeux et montra les dents, l'air féroce. Il jeta un regard vers Ron, mais ce dernier touillait toujours son bol d'un air absent.  
\- Sur la table ? Vraiment ?  
\- Oui Professeur. Je ne sais pas d'où il vient.

L'austère maître des potions le fixa un instant, attrapa l'objet du délit, puis sortit de la pièce dans une envolée de cape. Harry soupira, prévoyant que l'homme allait en parler à Sirius et Rémus. Et connaissant son parrain, les cris ne tarderaient pas à fuser.

Harry jeta un regard plein de reproches à Ron, qui ne réagit pas, avant de terminer sa tartine et de quitter la cuisine à la recherche du reste de leurs camarades.  
Il trouva rapidement Hermione, qui lisait, confortablement blottie dans un fauteuil du salon.  
\- Hermione ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit en fermant son livre.  
\- Harry ! Bien dormi ?

Harry hocha la tête.  
\- Tu as... parlé à Ron, Hermione ?

Hermione renifla d'un air agacé et secoua la tête.  
\- Cet idiot... S'il me parle encore de son fichu tournoi...

Harry sourit, amusé.  
\- Tu as lu la Gazette ?

Hermione se rembrunit et hocha la tête.  
\- J'ai vu les avis de recherche.  
\- Malefoy l'a lu, lui aussi ?

Hermione hocha à nouveau la tête avec un air désolé sur le visage.  
Harry soupira. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander à Hermione où étaient les autres, Sirius entra, souriant.  
\- Harry ! Je te cherchais !

Hermione salua Sirius et quitta la pièce pour les laisser en tête à tête après un léger clin d'œil à l'attention d'Harry.  
Harry soupira.  
\- Tu as parlé au Professeur Rogue ?  
\- Severus ? Non, il discute avec Remus. Pourquoi ?

Harry se détendit légèrement.  
\- J'ai lu la Gazette dans la cuisine, et il n'a pas apprécié.  
Sirius se mit à rire.  
\- Il s'en remettra. Tu as donc vu l'événement qui va bientôt avoir lieu ?  
\- Le Tournoi ?  
\- le Grand Tournoi, oui !

Harry masqua un sourire amusé, en voyant son parrain s'enthousiasmer comme un gosse. Voyant que Harry ne répondait pas, Sirius remuait sur sa chaise, ne tenant pas en place. Finalement, il reprit la parole.  
\- Tu en penses quoi ?  
\- Oh. Ça a l'air... bien ?

Sirius se rembrunit un instant. Puis il sourit à nouveau, comme s'il ne pouvait pas contenir son excitation.  
\- Bien ? C'est juste génial ! **Je t'ai acheté un billet !** On pourra y aller si tu veux.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.  
\- Mais je croyais que...  
Sirius balaya ses objections d'un geste négligent de la main.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons le temps de trouver une solution. Alors ça te plairait ?

Harry se demanda si Voldemort n'avait pas finalement trouvé le moyen de le rendre fou en ensorcelant ses proches...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis... Merci !**


	70. Chapter 70

La vie Square Grimmaud était finalement très agréable du point de vue des adolescents en vacances. L'absence des Weasley ne leur pesait pas, et les adultes devant les surveiller étant la plupart du temps occupés, ils étaient livrés à eux même.  
S'ils n'avaient pas été amis, les choses auraient probablement été différentes. Certainement moins agréables.

Ils passaient du temps tous ensemble, où s'occupaient par petits groupes. Blaise et Ginny disparaissaient régulièrement tous les deux, et personne ne posait de question. Lorsqu'ils réapparaissaient, Ron fusillait sa sœur du regard, mais ne disait rien. Ils occupaient leur temps à leur convenance, trouvant toujours à s'occuper.

Même les séances de révisions et de devoirs de vacances imposées par Hermione et Pansy ne leur posait pas vraiment de problèmes. S'ils travaillaient avec sérieux, l'ambiance était toujours à la bonne humeur et leur motivation s'en ressentait.

Harry s'isolait régulièrement, préférant un peu de solitude.  
Lorsqu'il s'éloignait, ses amis le regardaient d'un air soucieux, sourcils froncés.

Drago haïssait ces moments où il voyait Harry s'éloigner seul tandis que Hermione et Ron échangeaient un regard soucieux. Il se sentait exclu du trio, et il détestait cette sensation.

Drago avait noté l'air absent de Harry depuis quelques jours. Il avait essayé de lui parler mais Harry avait éludé sa question en souriant, lui affirmant que tout allait bien.  
Si Drago avait été différent, il aurait probablement insisté ou tenté approfondir.

Mais Drago était fier et avait un caractère bien trempé. Aussi, une fois les questions posées - puis éludées par Harry - il était passé à autre chose, légèrement vexé d'être mis à l'écart.

Lorsque Harry avait quitté une fois de plus la pièce, Drago avait été agacé. Quand Hermione et Ron avait échangé leur regard inquiet habituel, il avait soupiré et avait quitté la pièce à son tour, à grands pas.

Il ne tarda pas à trouver Harry. Le jeune homme s'était réfugié dans le grenier et il s'était installé dos au mur, les yeux fermés.

Drago eut l'impression qu'ils étaient dans leur couloir à Poudlard, et qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls à nouveau.  
Il se laissa glisser à côté de Harry sans le quitter des yeux.

Ce dernier eut un léger sourire sans ouvrir les yeux.  
\- Malefoy.  
\- Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ?

Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- Tu es le seul qui n'hésite jamais à venir me voir quand je suis seul. Les autres ont toujours peur de me déranger.

Drago laissa échapper un ricanement.  
\- Ils ne veulent pas perturber le grand héros du monde sorcier.

Harry gloussa, nullement vexé.  
\- J'ai juste besoin de calme.

Ils retombèrent dans un silence confortable. Drago ne cessait d'observer Harry, et ses mouvements incessants finirent par faire soupirer le brun qui ouvrit les yeux.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Malefoy ?

Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- Je me demande juste ce qui se passe dans ta tête de Griffondor. Tu es... différent ces derniers temps.

Harry eut un léger sourire en coin.  
\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Je te rappelle que tu es sensé tous nous sauver !

Le ton exagéré de Drago fit rire Harry de bon cœur et ses yeux émeraude pétillèrent.  
\- Je savais que tu étais une damoiselle en détresse, Malefoy !

Drago grogna en le bousculant violemment et Harry se mit à rire de plus belle en se frottant le bras. Le Serpentard avait cependant un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Il laissa Harry se calmer de son fou rire, et attendit quelques instants, profitant de la présence de son ami près de lui.  
\- Si tu me disais quel est le problème Potter ?

Un éclair de tristesse traversa le visage de Harry et il se mordit la lèvre, indécis. Drago comprit immédiatement.  
\- Laisse moi deviner... Tu me diras si je chauffe ou non...

Harry soupira et hocha la tête. Drago afficha un rictus satisfait.  
\- Voyons. Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec moi, sinon tu m'aurais parlé du problème quand je te l'ai demandé. Compte tenu de ta tête, c'est quelque chose d'assez sérieux, je dirais donc que ça concerne Lucius. Et pour que tu refuses d'en parler, c'est que tu crains que ça ne me blesse. Je pencherai donc sur une nouvelle façon de vouloir ma mort.

Harry murmura quelques mots tout doucement.  
\- **Tu es chaud.**

Drago rougit brusquement en se rendant compte que les paroles du brun pouvaient être interprétées de plusieurs façons. Il se doutait bien que Harry avait juste voulu signaler qu'il avait deviné ce qui le tracassait.

Cependant, leur relation devenait parfois un peu ambiguë. Drago pensa qu'il se voilait la face et que leur relation était totalement hors norme. Ils avaient été ennemis, ils étaient amis, mais ils étaient bien plus que ça au final. La seule chose qui était certaine c'est que depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils avaient été inséparables. Qu'ils soient opposés ou non, ils s'étaient toujours cherchés - et trouvés.

Inconscient du trouble de Drago, Harry lui confirma ses soupçons, sans se douter que le blond n'écoutait qu'à moitié, bien trop occupé à l'observer.  
\- Lucius a fait passer un avis de recherche à ton nom dans la Gazette.

Face à l'indifférence de Drago, Harry haussa un sourcil surpris en se tournant vers lui.  
\- Malefoy ?

Drago sursauta. Puis haussa les épaules dans un geste qu'il espéra nonchalant.  
\- Ce n'est pas une surprise. Tu n'aurais pas du te rendre malade pour si peu.

Harry attrapa la main de Drago d'un air absent et enlaça leurs doigts. Drago serra sa main en retour, son cœur s'emballant dans sa poitrine. Caressant la main bronzée de Harry de son pouce, il murmura :  
\- Potter ? La prochaine fois, parle moi. Je n'aime pas te voir aussi triste.

Les joues de Harry se teintèrent de rouge et il acquiesça en souriant légèrement.  
Drago se pencha vers Harry et l'embrassa doucement. Harry hésita un bref instant avant de lui rendre son baiser, avec un soupir de bien-être.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.  
** **La fin approche, il reste donc maintenant 30 OS pour clôturer ce défi fou...**


	71. Chapter 71

Harry et Drago étaient installés dans la bibliothèque, confortablement assis dans des fauteuils l'un face à l'autre, près de la cheminée.  
Ils lisaient en silence, tous les deux, plongés dans leurs livres respectifs.

Hermione entra accompagnée de Ginny et les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard complice en souriant. Elles s'installèrent sur le sofa près des deux garçons et les observèrent un moment.

Ce fut Harry qui réagit le premier en levant les yeux vers elles, un regard interrogatif à leur intention. Hermione lui sourit et Ginny haussa malicieusement les épaules.  
\- Un souci les filles ?

Hermione secoua la tête tandis que Ginny gloussait amusée.  
Drago leva la tête à son tour, levant un sourcil interrogatif. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de demander d'une voix traînante :

\- Maintenant que vous avez attiré notre attention... Si vous vous expliquiez ?

Hermione avait pensé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais pardonner à Drago les moqueries et les insultes passées. Savoir qu'il suivait l'éducation donnée par ses parents avait calmé sa rancœur mais ne l'avait pas fait disparaître.  
Elle avait été la première surprise de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Harry.  
Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait voulu parler de ce qui avait changé entre eux, ni de ce qui s'était passé pour que Harry veuille protéger Drago et pour que Drago accepte l'amitié de ceux qu'il méprisait auparavant.  
Leur complicité s'était développée à une vitesse fulgurante, surprenant tout le monde.  
Hermione devait avouer qu'elle s'était sentie parfois jalouse de cette relation étrange.

Pires ennemis avant, ils devenaient si proches que personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qui se passait.

S'ils s'étaient cachés au début, ils avaient progressivement cessé de dissimuler leur amitié et tout Poudlard avait pu constater le rapprochement entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.  
Dumbledore en avait été le premier ravi, lui qui espérait depuis si longtemps une unité entre maisons. Certains professeurs avaient eu plus de mal à digérer l'arrêt des hostilités, comme le maître des potions.

Finalement, elle avait découvert une facette de Drago qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et elle avait été surprise. Le Serpentard si prétentieux n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'elle l'avait toujours pensé.  
Au delà de la personnalité complexe de Drago Malefoy, Hermione était stupéfaite par les réaction de Harry. Son ami semblait avoir retrouvé une sérénité et une joie de vivre qui lui faisait défaut depuis quelque temps.

Ron et elle s'étaient sentis un peu mis à l'écart lorsque Harry avait commencé à passer beaucoup de temps avec Drago, sans compter ses mystérieuses sorties nocturnes.  
Hermione aurait parié tout ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux sur la raison de ces escapades nocturnes. Elle était persuadée que le prince des Gryffondor rencontrait le prince des Serpentard. Malgré la petite opération de filature qu'elle avait mis en place avec Ginny et Blaise, elle était toujours persuadée qu'elle avait raison, et que les deux garçons leur avaient joué un tour à leur façon.

Aussi, elle avait décidé de maintenir une vigilance constante sur ses deux amis. D'autant plus après qu'elle les eut surpris à s'embrasser.

Ginny sourit largement en répondant à la question.  
\- Ça se passe bien entre vous deux ?

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard perplexe.  
\- Pourquoi ?

La question posée par Harry fit glousser Ginny. Hermione sérieuse, haussa les épaules.  
\- Oh. **Sans raison.**

Drago renifla d'un air agacé avant de reprendre son livre d'un geste brusque. Harry sourit tendrement du manège du blond.

Il surprit les regards prédateurs de ses amies et leva les yeux au ciel agacé.

Ginny se pencha en avant.  
\- J'ai une théorie. Mais j'aurais besoin d'une confirmation.

Harry fronça les sourcils.  
\- Une théorie ?  
\- Sur vous deux, votre... relation.

Avant que Harry ne puisse réagir, Drago, sans lever les yeux de son livre grogna.  
\- Tu peux rêver pour ta confirmation.

Malgré tout, la rouquine ne semblait absolument pas perturbée par la fin de non recevoir que venait de lui opposer Drago.  
\- Je sais qu'Hermione a des éléments qui me manquent, mais elle refuse de partager ses informations.

Drago leva les yeux vers Hermione et l'observa un instant, pensif. Sans tourner la tête, il s'adressa à Ginny.  
\- Dis-moi Ginny, Blaise est-il au courant de ta présence ici et des questions que tu poses ?

Ginny rougit légèrement et marmonna une excuse avant de quitter la pièce sous le rire de Harry et de Hermione. Drago affichait un air satisfait.

Une fois la jeune fille sortie, Hermione eut un sourire carnassier.  
\- A nous trois maintenant. Nous avions une conversation à avoir, vous vous souvenez ?

Harry et Drago échangèrent un nouveau regard, presque résignés. Ils ne répondirent ni l'un ni l'autre, attendant la suite.  
\- Je vous ai surpris dans le couloir mais j'ai également vu plusieurs choses qui me font dire que vous ne nous dites pas tout. Donc. Tous les deux... ça dure depuis longtemps ?

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard surpris.  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
\- Quoi Hermione ?

La Griffondor souffla avec agacement.  
\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ?

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard.  
Drago reposa son livre et s'éclaircit la voix.  
\- Je croyais que tu voulais parler de... ce que tu as surpris dans le couloir.

Hermione cligna des yeux lentement à plusieurs reprises, son regard passant de Harry à Drago. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de secouer la tête. L'air incertain, elle finit par demander :  
\- Vous faites exprès pour me faire enrager hein ?

L'air perdu des deux garçon la fit grogner de dépit, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient réellement sincères.  
\- Les garçons... Qu'ai-je surpris dans le couloir ?

Harry et Drago rougirent tous les deux, et Harry chuchota presque la réponse.  
\- Tu nous as vu nous embrasser.  
\- Exact. Et donc ?

Drago s'empourpra un peu plus et Hermione contempla avec fascination la peau pâle et parfaite du jeune homme se marbrer de rouge.  
\- C'était juste un baiser, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

Hermione secoua la tête l'air perturbée.  
\- Sérieusement ? Vous passez tout votre temps ensemble et vous vous embrassez et ... c'est juste un baiser ?

Avec une synchronisation parfaite, ils haussèrent les épaules. Harry lui sourit timidement.  
\- On est amis.

Hermione leva les bras au ciel et se leva, agacée. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle se pencha vers eux, ses yeux lançant presque des éclairs.  
\- Je suis amie avec vous deux. Et je ne vous ai jamais embrassé de cette façon. Et je ne le ferai pas !

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard plein d'incompréhension, puis ils décidèrent que ce n'était rien. Et ils reprirent tranquillement leurs livres.

* * *

 **J'attends votre avis avec impatience... Surtout parce que je me suis beaucoup amusée avec cet OS !**


	72. Chapter 72

Le retour à Poudlard s'était fait de la même façon que leur départ pour Square Grimmaud : par portoloin en toute discrétion.  
Ron avait maugréé que de toutes façons leurs camarades avaient dû remarquer leur absence maintenant, mais un regard glacial de Severus Rogue lui avait fait ravaler ses protestations.

A la surprise des élèves, le portoloin les déposa dans la salle sur demande et face aux airs surpris autour de lui, le professeur Rogue eut un rictus amusé.  
\- Vous croyiez vraiment être les seuls à connaître cet endroit ?

Personne n'osa répondre et les Gryffondor furent invités à rejoindre leurs dortoirs tandis que les Serpentard resteraient dans la salle sur demande. Harry et Drago échangèrent un bref regard.

En passant près du blond, Harry murmura doucement :  
- **Je te rejoindrai à mi-chemin.**

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, mais son agacement feint était démenti par le léger sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres. Ils en avaient discuté et Harry avait proposé qu'ils soient plus prudents. Ou plus exactement que Drago soit plus prudent.  
Drago avait froncé les sourcils et Harry lui avait retourné son sourire le plus innocent qui soit.

Drago avait marmonné à propos des idiots inconscients du danger, et Harry lui avait cloué le bec en lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'il assurerait personnellement la protection de sa personne.  
Le Serpentard avait viré au rouge vif, attirant l'attention de Hermione et de Pansy tandis que Harry s'éloignait innocemment. Drago l'avait fusillé du regard et Harry avait eut un grand sourire ravi...

A peine arrivé dans son dortoir, Harry se jeta sur sa malle pour y récupérer la carte des Maraudeurs. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant que Drago était toujours dans la salle sur demande, en sécurité avec les autres Serpentard.  
Malgré toutes leurs discussions, il ne pouvait pas rester serein en sachant que Lucius Malefoy était prêt à tout pour se débarrasser de son propre fils. Il savait que l'homme était puissant et avait beaucoup d'alliés parmi les Sang-purs.

Il prit la carte avec lui pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains et prendre une douche rapide, et il passa des vêtements moldus confortables. Puis, il s'élança, estimant qu'il aurait le temps de passer aux cuisines pour leur prendre un en-cas, avant d'intercepter Drago pile à la sortie de la salle sur demande.

A son arrivée dans les cuisines, il demanda aux elfes de quoi faire un léger pique-nique, puis, un œil toujours sur la carte des Maraudeurs s'apprêta à repartir.

Il était à mi-chemin quand il se rendit compte que Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient postés dans le couloir menant à la tour Gryffondor. Il fronça les sourcils et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre la salle sur demande.

Il préférait prendre les devants et prévenir les Serpentard de ne pas bouger. Il verrait ensuite comment éviter que ses propres camarades de maison ne se fassent attaquer par les deux brutes.

Face à la salle sur demande, il se précipita à l'intérieur, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Drago haussa un sourcil surpris à son intention et Harry referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui tout en contrôlant la carte des Maraudeurs.

Puis il afficha un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant et se tourna vers les Serpentard qui attendaient des explications.  
\- Je suis venu vous prévenir que... Crabbe et Goyle sont de sortie et il serait mieux pour vous de rester... Sur place.

Blaise fronça les sourcils.  
\- Ginny...

Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant.  
\- Je veille au grain.

Drago se leva brusquement.  
\- Nous allons veiller.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt sous le regard de son ami. Avant qu'ils ne sortent, Blaise le rappela.  
\- Harry, promets moi qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

Harry hocha la tête.  
\- Je te promets que je surveille de très près.

Une fois dans le couloir, Drago l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras.  
\- Hey Potter. Où-es ta cape d'invisibilité ?

Harry se passa la main nerveusement dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'à leur habitude.  
\- Elle est restée dans ma malle.

Drago s'immobilisa. Harry fit deux pas avant de se retourner.  
Drago le regardait, bras croisé et l'œil sombre.  
\- Potter. Es-tu en train de me dire que tu n'as pas ta cape ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

Harry tenta un sourire qu'il perdit rapidement face à l'air mécontent de Drago.  
\- Je suis sorti avant que les deux idiots ne décident de surveiller la tour des Gryffondor.

Drago souffla puis ils repartirent en silence. Ils arrivèrent dans leur couloir et ils s'installèrent, Harry surveillant toujours la carte pour s'assurer que ses amis ne courraient aucun danger.

Drago finit par se dérider.  
\- Tu es au courant que ces deux balourds ne se lasseront pas ?

Harry haussa les épaules en sortant le pique-nique.  
\- Je surveille surtout que personne ne sorte seul.

Drago sourit et se dérida tout à fait.  
\- Un repas ?

Harry rougit légèrement.  
\- C'est pour ça que je suis parti plus tôt de la tour et que je n'ai pas ma cape...  
\- Tu es pardonné, stupide Gryffondor.

Ils mangèrent en silence, savourant le repas préparé par les elfes. Ils avaient posé la carte des Maraudeurs entre eux et surveillaient Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Malefoy ? Comment tu savais qu'ils ne bougeraient pas ?  
\- Parce que le neurone qu'ils se partagent à deux ne leur permet pas de s'ennuyer...

Harry resta un moment bouche bée avant de glousser. Drago souriait fier de sa plaisanterie.

\- Dans ce cas, on devrait trouver un moyen de les déloger...  
\- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas dévoiler l'existence de ta carte ?

Harry eut un sourire que Drago catalogua aussitôt comme pur Serpentard.  
\- Exact. Mais je sais exactement qui nous pouvons aller voir !

Harry se releva et entraîna Drago à sa suite, ignorant ses questions.  
Finalement, arrivés dans le couloir qui abritait les appartements de professeurs, il ralentit.

\- Nous allons demander à l'un des créateur de cette merveille...

Drago fronça les sourcils tandis que Harry frappait à une porte l'air sûr de lui.


	73. Chapter 73

Les choses étaient plus agréables pendant les cours depuis que le professeur Lupin - le dernier Maraudeur à Poudlard - avait surpris "par hasard" Crabbe et Goyle embusqués à proximité de la tour Gryffondor.  
Bien entendu, ils avaient aussitôt été conduits dans le bureau du directeur, qui leur avait imposé une retenue d'un mois avec Rusard et les avait placés en plus sous la surveillance stricte de leur directeur de maison.

Ce dernier les avait avertis que s'il les trouvait en dehors de leur maison après le couvre-feu, il seraient expulsés de l'école, purement et simplement. Leurs parents avaient été avertis par Dumbledore en personne, et vu leur réaction quand le courrier du lendemain était arrivé, ils avaient eu droit à des remontrances.

Malgré la tentation de se détendre, Gryffondor comme Serpentard restaient prudents. Harry craignait que Crabbe et Goyle ne soient pas les seuls élèves de Poudlard à suivre les ordres de Voldemort.

Bien évidemment, Harry et Drago n'avaient pas changé leurs habitudes nocturnes et finalement, Hermione avait accepté de fermer les yeux sur leurs escapades, bien malgré elle.

Ils étaient en cours de Métamorphose, Serpentard et Gryffondor quand un Pouffsouffle entra sans frapper, essoufflé d'avoir couru.  
Les remontrances sèches de McGonagall moururent sur ses lèvres quand elle avisa l'état de panique du jeune garçon, et elle le força à s'asseoir pour expliquer ce qui se passait.

\- Le Directeur, Madame, il m'a dit de venir... Le Ministère... il y a quelqu'un qui vient...

Harry échangea un regard entendu avec Hermione et se leva tirant Drago par la main.  
\- Professeur ? Je crois que nous devrions... aller dans nos dortoirs non ?

McGonagall n'hésita pas un instant et un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres face à la réaction rapide de Harry.  
\- Bien sûr Monsieur Potter. Que chaque élève regagne son dortoir, je vais voir ce qui se passe.

Elle fronça les sourcils en fixant Drago, puis plus doucement murmura :  
\- Soyez prudents.

Harry entraîna aussitôt Drago à sa suite, courant presque, prenant sans y prendre garde la direction de son dortoir. Abasourdi par les événements, Drago se laissait conduire sans protester.

Lorsque le tableau de la grosse dame pivota, Drago sembla sortir de sa stupeur et freina des quatre fers. Harry ne chercha pas à le convaincre, il le tira plus fort pour l'obliger à entrer et il se laissa tomber dans un sofa, entraînant Drago à sa suite.

Le Serpentard râlait pour lui-même, s'étant rendu compte que Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il se tut lorsqu'il croisa le regard émeraude de son ami, surpris de le voir inquiet.

\- Potter ?  
\- Ton père ne pensera jamais à venir te chercher ici. Tu vas rester avec moi, ok ?

Drago acquiesça comme sonné. Lorsqu'il avait entendu Ministère, il avait pensé Aurors. Harry, lui, avait directement pensé que Lucius pourrait venir le récupérer en personne.

\- Tes camarades de maison...  
\- Ils ne diront rien. Je ne leur laisse pas le choix.  
\- Despote...

Leur regard se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent d'un rire légèrement nerveux.

Harry se leva et fit signe à Drago de venir. Il l'entraîna dans son dortoir.  
Le Serpentard observa la chambre des lions. C'était un joyeux désordre où les couleurs dominantes étaient bien entendu le rouge et l'or. La pièce était lumineuse et chaleureuse.

Harry se jeta sur un lit que Drago supposa être le sien pour fouiller fébrilement dans la malle à proximité. Il en tira bien vite la carte des Maraudeurs et prononça la formule qui permit l'apparition de la carte de Poudlard.

Drago, curieux, s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Harry sur son lit, pour se pencher par dessus son épaule. C'est ainsi que les trouvèrent les autres Gryffondor et Ron eut un hoquet de stupeur qui fit sursauter les deux amis. Neville gloussa face à l'air coupable de Harry et de Drago.

Hermione débarqua juste après et eut un rictus amusé. Harry fronça les sourcils, haussa les épaules et retourna à l'étude de la carte.

Quelques instants plus tard, il donna un léger coup de coude à Drago pour lui montrer le nom qui était aux côtés de celui de Dumbledore. Le blond blêmit en le lisant : Lucius Malefoy.

\- Il est ici...

Harry l'enlaça et se pencha vers lui.  
\- Il ne viendra pas te chercher avec nous. Tu es en sécurité.

Les deux garçons ne se rendirent même pas compte que les autres quittaient le dortoir en silence. Ron résista un peu pour la forme, mais Hermione l'entraîna manu-militari l'empêcha de protester d'un regard.

Il restèrent un long moment enlacés, les yeux fixés sur la carte et sur le point au nom de Lucius qui faisait de grandes allées et venues dans le bureau directorial. A un moment, Drago étouffa un rire sans joie.  
\- Il a l'air furieux.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte et de déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de Drago. Le blond eut un sourire triste, mais ne détourna pas le regard du point qui représentait son père venu jusqu'ici pour le tuer.

Soudain, le point Lucius quitta le bureau de Dumbledore et partit à grands pas jusqu'à dans les cachots. Il rejoignit le point Rogue et les deux hommes semblèrent parlementer un instant. Les deux points se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle commune des Vert et Argent avant d'y entrer.

Drago étouffa un gémissement en voyant son père chez les Serpentard. Quelques minutes plus tard, le point Lucius quittait les cachots puis Poudlard.

C'était terminé.

Harry força Drago à poser la carte et l'attira contre lui, autant pour le rassurer que pour se rassurer lui. Une fois de plus, ils avaient échappé au Mangemort devenu Ministre; une fois de plus, ils s'étaient placés hors de sa portée.

Il se rendit rapidement compte que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Drago mais ne dit rien, pour ne pas le froisser. Il avait l'habitude de son ami parfois si susceptible.

Drago renifla d'une façon tout sauf élégante et grogna d'un air agacé.  
\- Je n'ai même pas de mouchoir.

Harry sourit largement amusé.  
\- **Prends le mien.**

Drago tourna la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, et Harry se fit la réflexion que Drago Malefoy parvenait à être magnifique même en pleurant.  
Il décida que tant qu'il ne disait pas ce genre de choses à voix haute, il pouvait très bien le penser.  
Rien n'interdisait de trouver son ami magnifique. Pas plus que rien n'interdisait de s'inquiéter plus que de raison pour un ancien ennemi devenu proche.

Sans prendre garde à ce qu'il faisait, il prit le visage de Drago entre ses mains et essuya les larmes du blond de ses pouces. Ignorant la rougeur qui avait gagné les joues de Drago, il le regarda avec intensité.  
\- Malefoy. Tu es en sécurité.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Merci :)**


	74. Chapter 74

La venue de Lucius Malefoy à Poudlard, ainsi que son insistance à se rendre dans la maison Serpentard pour y récupérer son fils avait précipité les événements.

Il était désormais évident que le moment où Harry devrait faire face à Voldemort approchait à grands pas, et les membres de l'ordre étaient particulièrement nerveux.  
Les attaques de Mangemorts avaient cessé totalement, et le monde magique était comme figé, en attente.

Dumbledore était soucieux. Harry faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les regards appuyés qu'il recevait de ses camarades. Ses amis faisaient bloc autour de lui pour empêcher les autres élèves de l'approcher, Gryffondor et Serpentard mêlés.  
Crabbe et Goyle se pavanaient en bombant le torse, un air supérieur plaqué sur leurs visages porcins.

La nuit, quand Harry ne se réveillait pas en hurlant d'un cauchemar, il s'imaginait se jeter sur les deux aspirants Mangemorts et les frapper pour faire disparaître leurs airs satisfaits...

Drago avait fini par être invité à rester parmi les Gryffondor. Harry avait refusé qu'il ne quitte son dortoir, et ni Ron ni Neville ne l'avaient contredit. Dean et Seamus avaient haussé les épaules, habitués au remue-ménage provoqué par la cohabitation avec le Sauveur en personne.

Certains Gryffondor d'autres années avait tenté de s'y opposer mais Harry avait hurlé qu'il allait devoir se battre pour les sauver et qu'il avait bien droit à quelques compensations.

Ainsi avait été réglé la question de l'accueil d'un serpent parmi les lions.

Si les Gryffondor ne revenaient pas sur l'altercation qui avait eu lieu, Drago ne se privait pas de rappeler à Harry qu'il était "sa compensation". Le vocabulaire utilisé par le brun faisait hurler de rire le blond, tandis qu'Harry rougissait de honte et de gêne mêlées.

Désormais, les deux garçons évitaient autant que possible la Grande Salle, craignant l'arrivée surprise de Lucius. Ils mangeaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et les elfes de Poudlard se faisaient une joie de leur apporter tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Souvent, leur groupe d'amis se joignait à eux, et ils retrouvaient la complicité qu'ils avaient eu Square Grimmaud.

Harry et Drago se rendaient en cours aussi régulièrement que possible, mais ils n'étaient pas très attentifs, plus concentrés sur les bruits à l'extérieur de la salle que sur le cours même.

En Potions, alors qu'ils avaient fait exploser deux fois de suite leur potion, Rogue leur avait hurlé de sortir. Il les avait rejoint dans le couloir d'un pas rageur, ses capes volant autour de lui comme des ailes de corbeau, les yeux étincelants.  
Harry avait échangé un regard nerveux avec Drago et avait attrapé la main du blond machinalement, prêt à le mettre en sécurité.

Severus Rogue nota le geste et l'attitude de Potter, prêt à défendre son filleul calma sa colère. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Harry Potter n'était ni le fils de James, ni le fils de Lily. Il était un adolescent broyé par la guerre, aussi innocent que Drago l'était. Et ce gamin qu'il avait détesté dès le premier regard essayait de protéger son propre filleul contre sa colère...  
Ce fut ce constat tout simple qui l'horrifia le plus. L'avenir du monde - son avenir - reposait sur les épaules de gosses innocents.

Il les dévisagea l'un après l'autre.  
\- Tous les deux. Rentrez à votre dortoir. Vous êtes dispensés de cours. Je viendrai en personne vous donner ce que vous avez à savoir.

Harry ouvrit la bouche stupéfait. Puis finit par réagir.  
\- Merci, professeur.

Rogue hocha la tête, et se tourna brusquement. Cependant, Harry entendit distinctement les mots de l'homme austère alors qu'il retournait en classe.  
\- Je parlerai à Dumbledore pour les autres cours.

De retour chez les Gryffondor, ils s'installèrent face à la cheminée en silence. Ils étaient tous les deux moroses, mais pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons.  
Harry voyait la bataille finale se profiler, et s'inquiétait de ce qui allait se passer. Affronter Voldemort était sa destinée, et il l'avait plus ou moins accepté. Il avait peur d'échouer, plus encore qu'auparavant. Si face à Voldemort il tombait, ses amis seraient les premiers à en souffrir et la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules augmentait à chaque instant.  
Drago voyait l'inquiétude de Harry. Il voyait les cernes de Hermione et l'air parfois perdu de Ron. Ces trois là avaient survécu à tant de choses que les voir aussi... stressés lui serrait le coeur. Il savait que Harry allait se retrouver face à des tueurs sans pitié, qui n'hésiteraient pas. Harry était juste trop gentil pour faire face...  
Il savait que le Sauveur pouvait être implacable, il avait conscience de sa puissance. Mais Harry n'était pas un meurtrier. Il ne pourrait pas attaquer dans le dos ou sans prévenir.

Les heures passèrent, et ils restèrent silencieux, prenant des livres qu'ils ne lisaient pas vraiment.  
Les autres passèrent, puis partirent manger dans la grande salle. Ils grignotèrent, leurs regards s'évitant, trop inquiets pour discuter comme à leur habitude.  
Les autres revinrent, et trouvèrent les deux garçons assis côte à côte, leur livre dans les mains sans que les pages ne se tournent.  
Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis tout le monde monta se coucher.

Harry était en plein cauchemar. Il faisait face à Voldemort, au milieu d'un désert aride et noirci par les sorts. Le Mage noir semblait amusé, alors que le Harry du rêve était épuisé, en sueur et blessé. Malgré tout, ses yeux verts brillaient de détermination et il s'accrochait à sa baguette avec l'énergie du désespoir.  
Il levait le bras pour jeter un sort à Voldemort quand soudain, Lucius Malefoy apparut, traînant un Drago échevelé et sanguinolent. Il était évident que le jeune homme avait été battu et qu'il était mal en point. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, gris contre vert, argent contre émeraude, pour ne plus se quitter.  
Harry se mit à hurler en voyant Voldemort lancer un sort en direction du blond.

Il se réveilla haletant, un cri encore sur les lèvres, gémissant de désespoir.  
Avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, il sentit quelqu'un se glisser à ses côtés dans le lit et l'enlacer.  
\- Potter. Tu as fait un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas réel.

Harry essaya de calmer son souffle et s'agrippa convulsivement aux mains de Drago.  
\- Calme-toi. Je reste près de toi.

Harry reprit ses esprits peu à peu et se sentit gêné d'avoir encore réveillé quelqu'un par ses hurlements.  
\- Le lit est trop petit.  
\- **On peut partager.**  
\- Mais...  
\- Potter... C'est la seconde fois que tu as un cauchemar cette nuit. Donc, ferme-la et dort.

Bien malgré lui, Harry sourit et se réinstalla, se blottissant dans la chaleur réconfortante de Drago.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci**


	75. Chapter 75

Remus Lupin s'estimait chanceux.

Malgré sa condition de loup-garou, son "petit problème de fourrure" comme plaisantait son ami James, il était aussi heureux qu'il était possible de l'être.

Il avait retrouvé Sirius, son ami. Tous les deux, ils étaient les deux derniers Maraudeurs. Remus avait honte d'avoir douté, honte d'avoir pu croire que Sirius ait pu faire quoi que ce soit contre James.  
Un soir, Square Grimmaud, Sirius l'avait stoppé dans un couloir pour le frapper. La main sur la joue, Remus l'avait regardé avec incompréhension. Sirius, un rictus colérique aux lèvres l'avait toisé avant de tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Sa voix avait tremblé quand il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait cesser de culpabiliser.  
Remus avait senti quelque chose céder en lui, et il s'était mis à pleurer en serrant Sirius contre lui et en s'excusant. Sirius, les larmes aux yeux lui aussi lui avait chuchoté qu'il était tout pardonné.  
Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait plus jamais reparlé de cet incident, et leur amitié était redevenue aussi forte qu'elle avait été du temps de Poudlard.

Il avait un emploi. Dumbledore lui avait offert un poste de professeur et pour la première fois de sa vie, Remus avait trouvé sa place.  
Ses collègues le respectaient, hormis peut être Severus Rogue. Mais leur inimité datait depuis si longtemps que l'opinion du maître des Potions ne le blessait pas vraiment.  
Plus qu'un emploi, il s'était découvert une vocation, et il espérait qu'il pourrait exercer encore longtemps.

Il avait trouvé une femme magnifique. Même si elle ne le savait pas vraiment.

Lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard malicieux de Nymphadora Tonks, Remus avait hésité un bref instant. La jeune Auror si pleine de vie et si maladroite l'avait fasciné.  
Il l'avait longuement observé et était tombé sous le charme de la jeune métamorphomage.

Quand Tonks avait commencé à l'observer à son tour, il avait feint l'indifférence. Il tenait trop à la jeune femme pour la laisser se lier avec un loup-garou désargenté.

Mais plus il l'ignorait, plus Tonks essayait de se lier à lui. Plus il fuyait, plus elle le poursuivait.

Sirius observait le tout en souriant, l'air ravi de voir son meilleur ami dans une telle situation.

Ce que Remus ignorait, était que Tonks était une jeune femme volontaire et décidée. Elle était une Black elle aussi, et ce fait aurait dû mettre le pauvre loup-garou en alerte...

Un matin, Sirius descendit dans la cuisine Square Grimmaud pour y trouver Tonks attablée, sirotant une tasse de café. Il grommela un bonjour et s'assit lourdement, la cafetière à la main.  
Un grand sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux rose fluo jurant abominablement avec des yeux violets Tonks le salua à son tour.  
\- Sirius ! **Je pensais justement à toi !**

Soudain réveillé, Sirius reposa le café et observa un instant la jeune femme face à lui.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Parfaitement. Tu es l'homme de la situation.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, puis se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, attendant la suite.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Ton ami plus têtu qu'un fichu hippogriffe !  
\- Moony ?  
\- Moo... ? Je te parle de Remus !

Sirius sourit, et croisa les bras, certain que la suite des paroles de sa petite cousine allait grandement lui plaire.  
\- Plus j'essaie de lui parler, plus il me fuit ! Je croyais qu'il m'aimait bien, mais...

Sirius ricana, amusé.  
\- Ce cher Remus est particulièrement têtu...  
\- Tu as une solution ?

Le sourire de Sirius devint diabolique.  
\- Oui. Ne lui laisse pas le choix. Et ne lui laisse pas un instant de répit...

Soudain bien plus joyeuse, Tonks se leva d'un bond et se jeta au coup de Sirius. Au moment même où Remus entrait dans la cuisine.  
Le loup-garou se figea. Sirius crut voir l'espace d'une seconde une lueur de rage passer dans les yeux dorés de son ami, mais il se reprit rapidement pour redevenir l'adorable professeur qu'il connaissait. L'animagus se demanda si la scène était due au hasard ou si Tonks avait hérité de quelques gènes Serpentard de son côté Black...

Remus les salua poliment et s'installa à côté de Sirius. Tonks l'ignora subtilement, et déclara qu'elle devait partir en adressant un clin d'œil à son cousin.  
Une fois la jeune femme partie, Sirius nota l'air sombre de son ami, qui regardait le fond de sa tasse de café d'un air absent.  
Il sourit, amusé, et entama la conversation comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

A la suite de cette matinée, Tonks ne laissa plus une seconde à Remus.  
Dès qu'ils se retrouvaient au même endroit, la jeune femme se trouvait en permanence dans le champ de vision du loup-garou. Elle multipliait également les contacts avec lui, trouvant le moindre prétexte pour se retrouver proche de lui. Elle alla même jusqu'à simuler une chute pour tomber dans ses bras.

Au départ, Remus avait l'air légèrement embarrassé. Mais au bout de quelques jours de ce traitement, il rougissait et sursautait dès qu'elle entrait dans la pièce. A plusieurs reprises, Sirius avait surpris Remus la chercher du regard et il avait su que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'il ne finisse par accepter ses sentiments.

Il fallut à Tonks un mois entier pour faire craquer Remus. Sirius s'était rendu compte de l'agitation de son ami et s'était légèrement inquiété, craignant qu'il ne décide de fuir.  
Quelques instants plus tard, ne trouvant plus ni Remus ni Tonks, il était parti à leur recherche. Et il les avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque, ensemble. Échangeant un baiser torride.

Souriant, il était parti sur la pointe des pieds et les avait laissé tranquille.

Le lendemain du baiser, Sirius avait été réveillé par des cris. Craignant une attaque de Mangemorts, il était descendu en courant pour tomber sur une scène apocalyptique.  
Remus et Tonks se faisaient face dans la cuisine, vociférant. Le si calme Moony était hors de lui, et Sirius craignit un instant qu'il ne se transforme.  
Quant à Tonks, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses cheveux changeaient de couleur à une vitesse folle, lui donnant un début de mal de tête.

Son arrivée dans la cuisine entraîna un lourd silence. Puis les cris reprirent. Sauf que sa cousine et son ami le prenaient à parti.  
Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour comprendre quel était le problème.

Remus venait de rejeter Tonks violemment, estimant que la jeune femme méritait mieux qu'un loup garou. Tonks était furieuse parce qu'elle affirmait être capable de prendre ses propres décisions.

Sirius ferma les yeux un instant, puis leur hurla de se taire. Il lança un léger regard d'encouragement à sa cousine, avant de se tourner vers son ami.  
\- Remus. Te souviens-tu de la dernière soirée que nous avons passé avec James ? Juste avant qu'il ne soit tué ?

Remus pâlit brusquement et recula d'un pas comme sonné. Bien sûr qu'il devait s'en souvenir. Cette fois-là, Peter n'était pas venu. Ils étaient tous les trois. Et James, contemplant son fils endormi leur avait dit de ne pas chercher d'excuses pour fuir le bonheur, parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux.  
Les mots de James prenaient un tout autre sens quand on savait que moins d'une semaine plus tard, lui et sa femme étaient assassinés.

Satisfait de voir Remus subitement calmé, il sourit à Tonks.  
\- Prends soin de lui, cousine.

Puis, tranquillement, il attrapa un paquet de biscuit sur la table et quitta la pièce.


	76. Chapter 76

**Les trois-quart de ce défi sont déjà passé... à une vitesse folle !**

 **Voici venir la dernière ligne droite, les 25 derniers OS, jusqu'au final tant attendu. Parce que oui, Drago et Harry sont bien aveugles et je ne vais pas leur faciliter la tâche.  
En attendant, voici venir une scène de plus de leur histoire et de la naissance de amour !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Drago s'était réveillé en sursaut dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, haletant.  
Par la faible lueur de la lune qui éclairait la chambre d'une lueur blafarde, il reconnut les lieux et se força à se calmer, prenant de grandes inspirations.  
Son regard tomba sur Harry qui dormait dans le lit à côté de lui, et il observa son camarade dormir un long moment, fasciné par son air juvénile et détendu.

Pour une fois que le Sauveur ne faisait pas de cauchemar, c'était lui qui se réveillait en sursaut, terrorisé. En silence, Drago se redressa, plus perturbé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre par le rêve qu'il venait de faire.

Il avait rêvé de Harry, une fois de plus. Ils étaient ensemble en train de se promener dans le parc, et Lucius apparaissait devant eux, son visage tordu en une grimace haineuse. Alors qu'il levait sa baguette, Harry s'interposait et prenait de plein fouet le sort mortel lancé par son propre père.

Il avait déjà pensé à ce scénario. Son père s'en prenant à Harry pour l'atteindre. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment protesté quand Harry avait décidé qu'il devait rester chez les Gryffondor. Il avait peur, peur au point de sentir son cœur se serrer douloureusement et ses poumons refuser d'inspirer correctement, mais pas pour sa propre vie. Pour la toute première fois, lui, Drago Malefoy, était malade d'inquiétude et de peur pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Pansy et Hermione l'avaient percé à jour et il les avait ignoré, l'expression stupéfaite de Pansy et celle satisfaite d'Hermione sur le moment ne l'avaient même pas déridé. Il avait attendu qu'Hermione soit seule pour s'approcher d'elle et le regard dur, il s'était penché vers elle.  
\- Empêche-le de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide.

Hermione, surprise, l'avait observé un long moment, avant de hocher la tête doucement. Elle l'avait rattrapé par le poignet.  
\- Dans ce cas, débrouille-toi pour ne pas lui donner de raisons de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Ils s'étaient parfaitement compris. Drago avait eu un soupir tremblant et toute sa détresse s'était affiché l'espace d'un battement de paupières sur son visage.  
Hermione l'avait attiré contre elle et l'avait enlacé. Et Drago s'était laissé consoler.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Harry s'était réveillé. Il sursauta quand le Gryffondor se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter de le suivre. Mais il obéit sans protester et suivit Harry jusqu'à la salle commune.

Ils s'installèrent face à la cheminée, blottis l'un contre l'autre. D'un ton neutre, Harry prit la parole.  
\- Tu veux en parler ?

Drago haussa les épaules, d'un air faussement détaché.  
\- Rien de spécial à dire. Juste un cauchemar.

Harry eut un sourire triste.  
\- Potter. C'est juste un mauvais rêve. Rien d'important. Ça arrive à tout le monde.  
\- Je sais.

Harry émit un ricanement sarcastique.  
\- Tout le monde n'est pas branché en direct dans la tête de Voldemort en personne...

Le silence retomba entre eux et Drago se pencha pour prendre son sac de cours qu'il laissait dans la salle commune. Il fouilla en silence dedans, avant d'en retirer un objet qu'il serra dans la paume de sa main.

\- Potter ?  
\- Hum ?

Harry, qui était resté à fixer le feu, tourna la tête vers lui. Drago sourit et lui attrapa la main, pour poser l'objet entre leurs deux paumes.  
\- **Je veux que tu aies ça.**

Harry rougit légèrement alors que Drago maintenait le contact entre leurs mains. Puis, il le lâcha doucement, ne le quittant pas du regard.

Harry regarda ce qu'il tenait et attrapa une délicate chaîne en argent entre ses doigts. Il leva le bijou à hauteur de ses yeux pour observer la médaille qui y été attachée.

Le disque d'argent était gravé de symboles runiques sur une de ses faces. Harry l'observa un long moment puis leva les yeux vers Drago. Ce dernier, l'air nerveux, l'observait. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, le blond sourit avant de dire doucement :  
\- C'est une médaille de protection.

Harry, les mains légèrement tremblantes, défit le petit fermoir et la passa autour de son cou. Drago se pencha vers lui et écarta ses mains pour refermer la chaîne.

\- Merci.

Drago fit un geste de la main.  
\- Peu importe. C'est peu être rien, mais...

Harry lui sourit, les joues rouges.  
\- Elle est très jolie, Malefoy.

Il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser qui se mua bientôt en un vrai baiser. Ils s'écartèrent au bout de quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard, pour fixer à nouveau la flambée dans la cheminée. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était décidé à parler de leurs réactions quand ils se retrouvaient seuls.

Avec hésitation, Drago s'éclaircit la gorge.  
\- Potter ? Que vois-tu dans... Dans tes cauchemars ?

Harry resta un long moment sans répondre, et Drago pensa qu'il ne répondrait pas. Il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pourvu que cela fasse oublier sa question précédente.  
Mais Harry répondit, à voix basse et avec beaucoup d'hésitations.

\- Parfois... Parfois, je vois juste ce qu'il fait. Surtout quand il... torture des gens. Mais depuis quelques semaines, c'est différent. Il...

Harry s'interrompit avec un léger gémissement.  
Drago, sans le regarder, tendit sa main à l'aveuglette pour l'attirer contre lui et le serrer. Il sentit le léger tremblement qui parcourait Harry, ainsi que la raideur soudaine de son corps. Cependant, contre toute attente, Harry reprit la parole.  
\- Il me montre la bataille finale.

Drago affermit sa prise sur Harry et le Gryffondor reprit.  
\- Je me vois l'affronter. Je suis en difficultés, blessé et lui, il rit, il semble... en forme. Et puis, il... il détourne mon attention et il me tue.

Harry inspira brusquement.

\- Potter. S'il a besoin de te faire peur comme ça, c'est qu'il pense que tu peux gagner. Ne le laisse pas détourner ton attention.

Harry émit un son entre le sanglot et le gémissement.  
\- C'est impossible...

Drago retint un grognement d'agacement.  
\- Potter ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Toi ! Malefoy, il détourne mon attention en te tuant devant moi !

Drago se figea complètement, l'esprit totalement vide. Les mots colériques de Harry tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Finalement, la détresse de Harry l'obligea à réagir.  
\- Potter... il veut juste te déstabiliser.

Harry s'éloigna en le repoussant.  
\- Et bien il y arrive parfaitement !

Drago dut combattre de toutes ses forces sa personnalité pour ne pas faire d'ironie ou pour ne pas se montrer désagréable. Il savait que Harry Potter n'était pas un trouillard. Bien au contraire, il était habituellement une tête brûlée qui se jetait au devant du danger. Il laissa passer quelques secondes, réfléchissant à comment rassurer son ami.  
\- As-tu déjà pensé que je me ne me laisserai pas faire si facilement ?

Harry ne répondit pas.  
\- Potter... Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser tuer sans me défendre !

Harry soupira.  
\- Dans mon cauchemar c'est ton père qui t'amène sur le champ de bataille.  
\- Lucius n'a de père que le nom. Je ne vais pas me jeter dans ses bras, pas plus que je n'hésiterai à me défendre face à lui.

Harry se laissa aller dans le sofa, semblant abandonner la lutte. Prudemment, Drago s'approcha et s'installa contre lui.  
\- Potter. Si ça peut te rassurer, nous resterons tous en groupe. Tous ensemble. Et nous nous protégerons mutuellement pour te permettre de faire ce que tu devras faire.

Harry soupira puis rendit les armes. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago avant de hocher la tête doucement.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... J'adore ça ! Merci**


	77. Chapter 77

Le week-end était arrivé et dans la maison Gryffondor il régnait une certaine effervescence. Pour pallier à la suppression des sorties à Pré-au-Lard et à la suppression des libertés des élèves, Dumbledore avait décidé d'organiser un bal de printemps, précédé d'un grand banquet...

Harry et Drago avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas y participer. Ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés au bal de la saint Valentin mais les choses étaient différentes à l'époque.  
L'épée de Damoclès qui se balançait au-dessus de leurs têtes avait gelé toute envie de s'amuser ou même se se présenter en public.

Ron avait tenté de les décider mais Hermione l'avait stoppé en l'entraînant à sa suite pour une mystérieuse mission. Neville qui lisait à côté d'eux s'était soudain mis à rire avant de quitter la salle commune.  
Harry et Drago avaient échangé un regard et avaient haussé les épaules décidant que peu importait.

Hermione et Pansy avaient décidé de leur laisser une soirée de tranquillité, seuls tous les deux. Au delà de leur complicité, elles avaient toutes les deux noté leur stress depuis la visite de Lucius. Hermione avait raconté à Pansy le moment où Drago lui avait demandé de protéger Harry. La jeune Serpentard était restée silencieuse un long moment, avant de hocher la tête d'un air distrait.  
Puis, elle avait avoué à Hermione que Drago avait peur. Peur de son père, peur de ce qui allait se passer.  
Il leur avait fallu moins de deux minutes pour décider que leurs deux amis avaient besoin d'une soirée au calme. Et le bal décidé par Dumbledore tombait à point nommé.

Le soir du bal, la maison Gryffondor se vida lentement au fil des heures. Et puis, vint le moment où Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle commune.  
Quoi qu'aient pu penser Hermione et Pansy de cette soirée, elles n'auraient certainement pas imaginé que les deux garçons s'installeraient côte à côte devant la cheminée, chacun plongé dans un livre.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand les flammes de la cheminée virèrent au vert et qu'une silhouette apparut en toussant. Surpris, ils restèrent assis, sans bouger, leurs baguettes hors de portée de main.

Sirius Black déplia sa longue silhouette en secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de la suie due au voyage par cheminette. Il contempla d'un air amusé les deux adolescents et rit en voyant leur expression.

\- Ce n'est que moi !

Harry se dérida et sauta dans les bras de Sirius en riant.  
\- Sirius !

Lorsqu'Harry s'écarta, Sirius s'approcha de Drago pour l'attirer contre lui dans une accolade affectueuse. Harry éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Drago, qui semblait perplexe et perdu.  
Sirius s'installa avec eux et tous les trois commencèrent à discuter joyeusement.

Harry profita d'un moment calme pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
\- Sirius ? Que fais-tu ici ?

L'homme se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira.  
\- Moony m'a parlé des récents événements. Et... j'étais venu voir comment vous alliez.

Harry se rembrunit et Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- Aussi bien que possible vu les circonstances.

Sirius plissa les yeux et les observa l'un après l'autre.  
\- Harry ? Moins de cauchemars ?

Harry se laissa aller dans le sofa contre Drago, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, et haussa les épaules d'air boudeur.  
\- Comme avant.

Sirius avait réussi à ne pas montrer sa surprise en voyant son filleul et son petit cousin si tactiles l'un avec l'autre. Mais lorsque Drago l'enlaça naturellement, Sirius resta bouche bée.  
\- Tu-sais-qui lui montre la bataille finale.

Sirius secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.  
\- Oh.

Le silence retomba puis Sirius soupira.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu entends exactement par "La Bataille finale", Drago ?  
\- Leur affrontement.

Harry grogna.  
\- Il me montre comment je perds face à lui.

Sirius gloussa.  
\- Harry... Tu ne croyais pas qu'il allait t'envoyer des rêves où tu le tuerai ? Si ?

Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- Non. Mais... Enfin, peu importe.

Sirius vit les deux garçons échanger un regard et l'animagus se demanda ce qui s'était passé entre eux pour que Harry soit aussi à l'aise alors qu'il avait refusé d'admettre lors de leur dernière conversation qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments pour Drago.

Drago tourna son regard métallique vers son cousin et avec un peu d'hésitation commença à expliquer.  
\- Tu-sais-qui tue quelqu'un dans ses cauchemars, juste avant de vaincre.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.  
\- Oh. Qui ?  
\- Moi.

Sirius regarda les deux jeunes hommes tour à tour.  
\- Harry...  
\- Sirius, je sais que c'était un cauchemar.  
\- J'allais plutôt te dire que nous serons tous présents ce jour-là. Tes amis, tes professeurs, l'ordre. Je serais là aussi.

Harry leva brusquement la tête.  
\- Quoi ? Mais... Le Ministère ...

Sirius balaya l'objection de la main.  
\- Le Ministère est dirigé par des Mangemorts. Je serais là, car ça sera ma place. Toi et Moony, et maintenant Drago et Tonks, vous êtes la seule famille qui me reste. Je ne vais pas me cacher pendant que votre vie se joue.  
\- Sirius...  
\- Harry. J'ai promis à tes parents de te protéger. J'ai échoué une première fois quand ils sont morts. Une seconde fois quand tu as été envoyé chez ces horribles moldus... Ne me demande pas d'échouer à nouveau, je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner.

Harry, les larmes aux yeux hocha la tête, et Drago lui prit la main pour lui offrir son soutien.

Sirius lui sourit doucement.  
\- Harry. Je serais là, et je resterai près de Drago. Moony, Tonks et moi, nous serons près de tes amis, pour assurer leurs arrières.

Harry hocha la tête doucement, et Sirius Black se rendit compte que son filleul n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il l'avait vu bébé et il avait cru se retrouver face à presqu'un homme lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé. Mais son air désemparé à cet instant le montrait si fragile et si vulnérable, qu'il avait envie de l'attraper et de fuir avec lui pour le protéger de toute cette folie.

Drago intervint.  
\- On se protégera tous les uns les autres.

Sirius acquiesça, l'air grave, en espérant de tout cœur que les deux garçons pourraient avoir la joie de passer bien plus de temps ensemble. Ils avaient la vie devant eux, et ils se préparaient à mourir avec bien plus de courage que la majorité des sorciers.

Sirius se leva.  
\- Je vais vous laisser, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un ne me surprenne ici.

Harry et Drago se levèrent d'un même mouvement, et Sirius les enlaça en même temps, les serrant contre lui.  
\- **Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit**. Je viendrais au plus vite.

Puis, après une dernière accolade, l'homme se détourna pour cacher ses yeux humides et jeta une pincée de poudre de cheminette qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche.

L'instant d'après, il avait disparu et les flammes avaient repris leur aspect initial.

Drago attira Harry contre lui et il restèrent un long moment enlacés, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

* * *

 **Merci pour vos reviews !**


	78. Chapter 78

**Voici le chapitre du jour ! Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez...**

* * *

Harry n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermé.

Au départ, il était resté dans la tour Gryffondor par sécurité. Tout le monde assurait que la bataille finale était imminente. La venue de Lucius lui avait fait craindre le pire pour la sécurité de Drago.

Par la suite, ils étaient restés terrés dans la tour Gryffondor, parce qu'ils étaient sûrs que personne ne viendrait jusqu'à eux.

Mais les jours passaient, et rien ne se passait. Et Harry détestait être enfermé comme ça.  
Voler sur son éclair de feu lui manquait. Sentir l'air frais, se dégourdir les jambes, sentir la pluie sur son visage ou profiter du soleil... tout ça lui manquait.

Il avait commencé à tourner en rond, nerveusement. Hermione et Ron l'observaient de loin sourcils froncés. Ils connaissaient leur ami, et ils connaissaient les signes précurseurs à l'arrivée des ennuis.  
Drago, pour sa part semblait imperméable à l'agitation de son nouvel ami. Il lisait, apparemment indifférent.

Neville avait disparu en début de journée et Ginny avait dit avec un sourire ravi qu'il était probablement avec Pansy. Peu après, la jeune fille s'était absentée et était revenue, traînant Blaise derrière elle.

Harry leur avait jeté un regard, et avait levé les yeux au ciel en comprenant qu'ils allaient encore parier. Finalement, il était monté dans le dortoir sans un mot, espérant qu'il pourrait se calmer.

Il était installé sur son lit, broyant du noir, quand Drago était entré. Il avait soigneusement refermé la porte derrière lui, avant de l'observer sans une expression.  
Puis, il s'était avancé pour déposer le livre qu'il tenait à la main sur son lit et s'était assis face à Harry.  
\- Un souci, Potter ?

Harry haussa les épaules, l'air grognon. Il n'en voulait pas à Drago, même s'il restait enfermé pour le protéger. Voyant que Drago attendait une réponse de sa part, il soupira.  
\- Juste... j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Drago haussa un sourcil, et afficha un rictus ironique.  
\- Et tu attends quoi ? Une invitation ?

Harry le fusilla du regard, ne trouvant pas la plaisanterie vraiment drôle.  
\- Je te rappelle que nous sommes tous les deux invités à rester à l'abri...  
\- Sérieusement Potter ? Je suis le seul a être réellement en danger, et tu ne t'es jamais distingué par ton obéissance aux ordres...

Harry sourit, amusé.  
\- C'est vrai qu'il m'arrive de faire ce que j'ai décidé... Mais j'ai promis de te protéger, Malefoy, je ne te laisserai pas derrière moi.  
\- Dans ce cas... Allons faire un tour après le couvre-feu.  
\- **Tu veux venir aussi ?**  
\- Même si je me contente de passer du temps à lire et à étudier, prendre l'air me ferait un bien fou.

Harry hésita un instant. La proposition était tentante. Mais il repensa à la peur qu'il avait eu en voyant le nom de Lucius Malefoy apparaître sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Il soupira doucement.  
\- Ce n'est pas très raisonnable Malefoy.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit et le blond secoua la tête d'un air faussement navré.  
\- Oh... moi qui te pensais un courageux Gryffondor ! Sérieusement Potter, de quoi as-tu peur ?  
\- Sans la menace du nouveau Ministre pouvant débarquer à chaque instant, je ne me serais même pas posé la question.

Drago balaya l'objection de Harry d'un geste de la main.  
\- Voyons... Tu as une cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs. Ça n'est pas suffisant ?

L'hésitation de Harry fut plus longue. Il commençait à se dire que si Drago restait sous la cape, dissimulé et qu'il marchait à ses côtés la carte à la main, ils seraient en sécurité autant que possible.  
Si Lucius transplanait dans Poudlard, il ne leur resterait qu'à se cacher, quitte à entrer à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Le Mangemort n'avait aucun moyen de les découvrir sans savoir exactement où ils étaient.

\- Effectivement, Malefoy. Si tu restes sous la cape de mon père, tu serais en sécurité.

Un éclair de surprise passa sur le visage de Drago.  
\- Moi ?

Harry l'observa un moment.  
\- Tu es celui qui est le plus en danger. Donc, tu devrais rester caché.

Drago se mordilla la lèvre un moment, perplexe. Une fois encore, Harry le surprenait. Il venait de saisir que le Gryffondor était resté enfermé pour ne pas le laisser seul, alors qu'il aurait pu échapper à l'enfermement qu'il détestait tant.  
Lucius pouvait s'introduire dans Poudlard en tant que Ministre, et repartir en toute impunité avec son propre fils. Il n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne.  
Mais Lucius ne pourrait pas repartir avec Harry Potter, le Sauveur annoncé. Ministre ou pas, il serait immédiatement pris en chasse que ce soit par les Aurors ou par l'Ordre du Phénix.  
Drago s'était imaginé que Harry risquait autant que lui, parce que dans les conversations de Crabbe et Goyle leurs deux noms étaient généralement prononcés dans la même phrase. Au lieu de quoi, il se rendait compte que s'il avait pris la peine de réfléchir un peu, il aurait tout de suite compris.  
Il leva la tête, fixant délibérément Harry dans les yeux.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu resté avec moi tout ce temps ?

Harry rougit légèrement et le rythme cardiaque de Drago s'accéléra légèrement.  
\- Je t'avais promis que tu serais en sécurité.  
\- Potter... j'aurais pu rester avec Hermione, Ron, Ginny ou même Neville !

Harry haussa les épaules avec un air têtu.  
\- Peut-être. Mais c'est moi qui te l'ai promis. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul.

Drago sourit. Il aurait pu poser plus de questions ou insister. Peut être qu'ils auraient pu avoir cette conversation qui était entre eux, concernant leur relation. Compte tenu de l'état d'esprit de Harry, il aurait eu toutes les réponses qu'il voulait.  
Mais il se sentait étrangement satisfait de savoir que Harry était resté avec lui de son plein gré pour le protéger.  
Aussi il lui tendit la main et attendit que le Gryffondor ne la saisisse.  
\- Allons faire un tour. C'est le moment idéal.

Harry afficha soudain un large sourire. Drago secoua légèrement la tête en pensant qu'il était un vrai gamin parfois... mais son sourire lui réchauffait le cœur. Il semblait si insouciant et si jeune quand il souriait de cette façon, que la guerre semblait être une lointaine chimère.  
Le Gryffondor se précipita sur sa malle et attrapa la cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs. Il aida Drago à se dissimuler complètement et lui murmura de bien rester près de lui.

Invisible, Drago put lui masquer son sourire amusé. Bien entendu qu'il allait rester près de lui. Il allait même rester collé à lui. Il n'était pas près de le laisser filer son Gryffondor sauvage...


	79. Chapter 79

Pansy n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse un jour devenir amie avec des Gryffondor. Particulièrement avec CE groupe particulier de lions.

Du jour de son arrivée à Poudlard, elle avait suivi ses camarades Serpentard, et plus particulièrement Drago pour se moquer des parfaits petits Gryffondor couvés par Dumbledore en personne.

Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à l'impact de leur comportement. Ce n'était ni bien, ni mal : c'était ce que tout le monde attendait d'eux les Serpentard.

Être dans la maison la plus mal vue de Poudlard leur avait ôté tout scrupules. Quoi qu'ils fassent, eux, les verts et argent, les enfants de Mangemorts, ils étaient de toutes façons coupables. Alors, ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie et détestaient allègrement les futurs héros du monde sorcier.

Et puis, leurs vies avaient pris un virage à cent quatre-vingt degrés.  
Il s'était passé quelque chose qui avait convaincu Drago Malefoy, leur Prince, de devenir ami avec Harry Potter.

Du jour au lendemain, leur groupe de Serpentard n'étaient plus des parias : ils devenaient des alliés.

Contrairement à ce que Pansy Parkinson aurait pu penser, Drago s'adaptait parfaitement au fait d'être devenu un héros aux côtés de son ennemi de toujours.

Son blondinet d'ami n'avait pas réellement changé. Il était toujours sarcastique et pouvait se montrer cruel. Il lui arrivait d'être têtu, et arrogant. Mais pas avec ses amis. C'était probablement le principal changement dans sa vie : il avait désormais un groupe d'ami et leur amitié était sincère. Ce n'était plus des relations encouragées par leurs parents, pour les apparences ou pour d'autres raisons parfois moins avouables.  
Il était bien plus heureux qu'auparavant. Pansy s'en rendait compte. Et eux tous, les Serpentard devenus amis avec les lions étaient tous bien plus heureux.

Elle même devait avouer qu'elle avait surmonté la mort de ses parents avec bien moins de peine qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser.  
Sa douleur avait en premier lieu été masqué par la colère et l'envie de vengeance.

Puis, tout ce petit groupe qu'ils formaient avait fait bloc autour d'elle. Ils avaient fait en sorte qu'elle ne se retrouve jamais seule, et Neville n'était pas étranger à cet état de fait.

Un matin, elle s'était réveillée, et un rayon de soleil lui avait arraché un sourire. C'était banal et idiot, mais elle avait su qu'elle était en train de remonter la pente. Elle pleurait encore ses parents, elle voulait toujours les venger, mais elle reprenait le contrôle de sa vie.

Pansy savait qu'elle pouvait paraître dure. Elle savait qu'elle était effrayante aux yeux de beaucoup d'élèves des autres maisons.  
C'était toujours le cas, et elle aimait en jouer.  
Mais il y avait Neville. Neville Longdubas, connu pour être le Gryffondor le plus peureux de l'histoire de sa maison. Neville, maladroit, étourdi, pataud.

Et pourtant, le jeune homme avait su la toucher. Il s'était montré gentil, et malgré sa réputation de trouillard, il ne s'était jamais montré intimidé par elle.

Ils s'étaient trouvé, et formaient de l'avis de leurs amis le couple le plus improbable qui soit. Elle, Serpentard et décrite comme une peste. Lui, Gryffondor au grand cœur.

Et même s'ils n'étaient pas encore au point de roucouler avec aussi peu de complexes que Blaise et Ginny, ils vivaient quelque chose de précieux aux yeux de Pansy.

Neville et elle se complétaient parfaitement. Il savait l'empêcher de se montrer trop dure, il savait calmer ses peurs et ses incertitudes. Elle l'encourageait à se montrer plus sûr de lui.

Elle savait que pour beaucoup, elle apparaissait comme celle qui donnait les ordres et le pauvre Neville comme sa marionnette… Elle ignorait les rumeurs et faisait comme si ça ne la blessait pas.

Elle entrait dans la Grande Salle avec Blaise quand elle entendit les réflexions fuser à nouveau. Elle serra des dents et fit comme si de rien n'était.  
Derrière eux suivaient Ron et Neville.

Si Blaise et Ron restèrent silencieux, Neville pour sa part prit Pansy par la taille et l'attira à lui.

\- Ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?

Pansy haussa les épaules. Neville fronça les sourcils et fusilla du regard Cho Chang et Marietta Edgecombe qu'il avait surpris sur le fait. Les deux filles eurent le bon goût de rougir et de paraître gênées.

Neville entraîna Pansy derrière lui, pour ressortir immédiatement de la salle.  
\- Viens. Allons manger avec Harry et Drago…

Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais un regard de Neville la fit glousser.  
Neville lui sourit, sa colère envolée, et l'attira dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Harry et Drago étaient côte à côte, penchés l'un vers l'autre. Pansy retint Neville, pour les observer un moment, surprise de les trouver aussi proches.  
Neville leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Ils ne savent pas voir l'évidence...

Harry leva les yeux et sursauta en se voyant observé. Il rougit légèrement avant de s'écarter d'un bond de Drago. Ce dernier, voyant qu'il n'était plus seul se redressa avant de sourire à Pansy comme si de rien n'était.

Neville échangea un regard entendu avec Pansy. Puis, il offrit son sourire le plus naïf à Harry avant de lui demander de l'aide pour retrouver le Rapel'Tout envoyé par sa grand-mère.

Pansy resta de marbre même si ses yeux se mirent à pétiller... surtout parce que le Rapel'Tout en question était dans son propre sac, placé là par Neville en personne juste avant qu'ils ne descendent à la Grande Salle.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Pansy avant d'attirer Harry dans leur dortoir, criant à Pansy de s'installer avec Drago.

Drago s'étira et fixa Pansy.  
\- Alors Pansy ? Que fais-tu ici ? Les lions vont hurler au scandale à force d'être envahis !

Pansy lui tira la langue.  
\- Neville a découvert... la réputation que j'avais.

\- Oh. Je vois.

Pansy balaya le sujet d'un geste nonchalant de la main.  
\- Je crois que nous devons parler toi et moi...

Drago haussa un sourcil interrogatif.  
\- Vraiment ?

Pansy plissa les yeux, et fut ravie de voir Drago avaler sa salive d'un air nerveux.  
\- Toi et Harry ? Il se passe quoi ?

Aussitôt le jeune homme haussa les épaules, d'un air presque nonchalant, comme si la question était sans importance. Mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que le sujet le rendait nerveux.

\- Drago... Nous nous connaissons depuis des années n'est-ce-pas ?

Le blond hocha prudemment la tête.  
\- Donc... Tu dirais que nous sommes amis depuis des années ?

Il hocha à nouveau la tête, les sourcils froncés, attendant de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

\- Parfait. Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que des amis doivent tout se dire. Absolument tout. N'est-ce-pas ?  
\- Pansy...  
\- Drago, réponds-moi.

Le jeune homme soupira puis céda.  
\- Je suppose.

\- Parfait. Donc. Toi et Harry.

Drago émit un grognement agacé.  
\- Pansy... Nous sommes amis. C'est encore si compliqué à croire depuis le temps ?

Pansy sourit, et le fixa quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Drago ne commence à gigoter nerveusement.  
\- Drago. Toi, Blaise et moi sommes amis. Hermione, Ginny et moi sommes amies. Et je peux continuer avec toutes les personnes de notre groupe. Mais toi et Harry... Ce n'est définitivement pas la même chose.

Drago soupira.

\- Pansy. Définitivement, je ne suis pas prêt à parler de mon amitié avec Potter. Et surtout pas avec toi...

\- Mon chou, si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais me vexer.

Pansy vit Neville et Harry redescendre du dortoir et elle sourit en se penchant vers Drago.  
\- Drago... **Je serai toujours là quand tu seras prêt.**

\- Prêt à quoi ?  
\- Prêt à en parler, voyons !


	80. Chapter 80

**Et voici la suite... Il reste donc 20 chapitres avant la fin de cette longue aventure.  
En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours. Et merci à tous ceux qui me suivent au quotidien ! Les reviews que je reçois me font énormément plaisir, comme un encouragement pour recommencer ce genre d'aventure complètement dingue dans un avenir pas trop lointain...**

* * *

Tonks débarqua à Poudlard soudainement. Étant métamorphomage, elle n'avait pas besoin de déguisement. Ce fut une jeune fille ordinaire qui passa les portes de l'école, et qui se présenta face à une Hermione stupéfaite.

Lorsque la jeune fille comprit que c'était Tonks face à elle, elle attrapa sa main et la tira à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

A peine le tableau de la grosse Dame passé, elle reprit sa forme habituelle avec un grand sourire.  
Harry la voyant arriver se leva d'un bond.  
\- Tonks !

Avant de la fixer l'air perplexe. La jeune femme se mit à rire, amusée.  
\- Oui , c'est bien moi ! Je devenais folle enfermée, alors je me suis proposée pour venir prendre des nouvelles.

Harry eut un rictus amusé.  
\- Je commence à penser que Voldemort veut nous tuer d'ennui en nous forçant à rester cachés.

Tonks et Drago furent les seuls à rire de sa réflexion. Hermione souffla l'air agacé.  
Harry attendit que Hermione ne fasse plus attention à lui pour adresser une grimace à Tonks, et l'Auror sourit largement, heureuse de voir que Harry semblait avoir le moral malgré les circonstances.

\- Tonks ? Tu es venue comment ?

La jeune femme secoua ses cheveux redevenus rose vif et eut un petit sourire fier.  
\- Et bien, c'est toute une aventure...

Hermione, définitivement de mauvaise humeur leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Tu as transplané ?  
Tonks ne se vexa pas du sarcasme et son sourire s'agrandit.  
\- Je ne suis pas stupide ! En tant qu'Auror ma magie est enregistrée pour que je puisse être localisée en cas de problème. Comme je suis recherchée, je ne peux pas transplaner ni trop me servir de ma baguette.

Drago se pencha légèrement vers elle, intéressé.  
\- Le Ministère peut faire ça ?  
\- Bien sûr. Même s'ils ne s'en vantent pas vraiment. Selon eux certains sorciers n'aimeraient pas savoir que n'importe qui peut être pisté du moment que sa signature est enregistrée.

Harry pâlit.  
\- Et Sirius ?  
Tonks posa une main rassurante sur le bras du Survivant.  
\- Harry, Sirius ne se sert que très peu de la magie, trop peu pour être localisé. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit une priorité pour le Ministère, étant donné qu'il n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis un certain temps. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, Remus n'a pas été "enregistré". Sa nature ... lycanthrope l'a obligé à se tenir tranquille.

Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent aux paroles de l'Auror. Hermione fronçait les sourcils, prise dans une profonde réflexion.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce-qui empêche le Ministère de vouloir "ficher" tout le monde ?

Tonks eut un rire amusé.  
\- C'est amusant que tu poses cette question, Hermione. Vois-tu, le Ministère avant le retour de Voldemort avait soumis cette idée, et les sang-purs se sont insurgés en hurlant à la privation de leurs libertés. Ces mêmes sang-purs qui étaient en secret les disciples de Voldemort. Lucius Malefoy en personne a intrigué pour qu'une loi empêchant cette ... possibilité soit votée. Et je dirais qu'à l'heure actuelle il le regrette fortement !

Harry et Drago échangèrent un coup d'oeil complice, en imaginant la fureur de Lucius de se retrouver pieds et poings liés à cause d'une de ses propres lois... Drago prit alors la parole.  
\- Alors, cher cousine ? Ton extraordinaire aventure qui ne parle d'aucun transplanage ?

Tonks sourit, joyeuse. Harry était prêt à parier que la jeune femme se retenait de ne pas sautiller d'excitation.  
\- Je suis passée par le côté moldu.

Harry plissa les yeux.  
\- En venant à pieds ?

Tonks, nullement déstabilisée, reprit.  
\- Je suis venue en voiture moldue. Conduite par un moldu.

Hermione cligna des yeux.  
\- Tu es venue en Taxi ? Depuis Londres ?

Tonks sourit largement en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme. Hermione jeta un regard effaré à Harry.  
\- Mais... il y a plus de huit heures de route !

Tonks, toujours souriante, hocha la tête.  
\- Une éternité ! Les moldus sont courageux de se déplacer comme ça !  
\- Tonks ! Il y a d'autres moyens de transport ! En taxi... mon dieu ça a du coûter une fortune ! Qu'a dit le chauffeur ?

L'Auror haussa les épaules.  
\- Au départ il a dit "Non". Puis, je lui ai donné de l'argent moldu. Et il m'a dit "Votre ceinture de sécurité est bouclée ?". Et me voilà !

Harry étouffa un rire amusé. Le chauffeur de taxi aurait certainement des choses à raconter sur la fille étrange qui avait loué ses services pour la conduire en Écosse ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui semblait... déconnectée.

\- Hermione ?  
\- Harry ! Elle a prit un taxi depuis Londres !

Le brun hocha la tête avec un sourire. Hermione secoua ses boucles brunes avec agacement.  
\- Mais... Personne ne fait ça !

Tonks choisit ce moment pour intervenir à nouveau, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Je ne dois pas être la seule, le moldu m'a donné une carte pour que je l'appelle... Par contre je n'ai pas compris quel sort employer pour ça.

Harry gloussa nerveusement en voyant Hermione au bord du malaise nerveux. Prenant pitié de son amie, il répondit lui même à Tonks.  
\- Tonks, les moldus n'utilisent pas de sorts pour ça. Ils utilisent un téléphone.  
\- Un téléphone ?  
\- Un appareil pour communiquer. Tu composes le numéro noté sur la carte et... tu peux joindre la personne.

L'Auror fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre le concept du téléphone, expliqué de façon aussi succincte. Puis, elle décida à priori que ce n'était pas important et commença à leur parler de son voyage interminable, coincée avec un moldu peu bavard. Elle se répandit en louanges sur les paysages qu'elle avait vu défiler vu de la voiture, à quel point cela changeait de ses habitudes.

Drago ne prenait pas vraiment part à la conversation, il écoutait avec attention ce que racontait sa cousine, l'air fasciné. Harry sourit doucement en le voyant et se dit qu'il lui faudrait offrir un tour en taxi à Drago, rien que pour voir cette expression à nouveau.

Le tableau de la grosse Dame s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Remus Lupin et Tonks eut un léger cri de joie en lui sautant au cou.  
Remus rougit fortement, et tenta de masquer sa gêne sous un rire amusé.  
\- Tonks ? Mais... Que fais-tu ici ?

Avant que la jeune femme ne puisse répondre, Hermione l'avait devancée. Elle s'adressa à son professeur d'une voix plaintive.

\- Professeur... Elle est venue en taxi depuis Londres !


	81. Chapter 81

Jusqu'à présent, Harry avait toujours été accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione dans ses escapades nocturnes. Le plus souvent, à eux trois, ils enfreignaient la majeure partie du règlement de l'école.  
Dans leur trio, Harry menait la marche, Ron se lamentait sur les dangers potentiels et Hermione... Hermione était leur ange gardien, à les maintenir en sécurité et à les empêcher de prendre trop de risques. Sans oublier de leur rappeler le règlement en leur répétant combien leur idée était mauvaise, dangereuse voire les deux à la fois.

Depuis que leur cercle d'amis s'était élargi, Harry s'était éloigné de ses deux amis, volontairement, pour leur laisser de l'espace. Il n'était pas stupide, et il avait bien vu la tension entre ces deux là. Harry savait que ni Hermione ni Ron n'accepterait de le laisser seul pour vivre leur idylle. Or... il n'était plus seul.

Malgré tout, Hermione continuait à surveiller Harry du coin de l'œil, sachant que son ami supportait très mal l'enfermement. Elle trouvait d'ailleurs extraordinaire qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps, enfermé uniquement dans la maison Gryffondor, sans partir se promener ou enfreindre les règles.

Aussi, c'est avec le plus grand soin que Harry et Drago planifièrent une nuit à la belle étoile.  
Drago n'était pas habituellement téméraire, mais poussé par les défis de Harry, il ne pouvait pas vraiment résister. C'était toujours ainsi avec Harry : ils se poussaient mutuellement dans leurs retranchements, ne voulant pas abandonner face à l'autre.

Blaise surprit une conversation entre les deux garçons et s'invita à leur petite sortie.

Ainsi donc, Harry se préparait à bafouer une fois de plus les règles. Mais en compagnie de Drago Malefoy et de Blaise Zabini cette fois-ci.

Ils avaient prévu de s'éclipser à la nuit tombée et de se rejoindre à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Harry connaissait une clairière qui serait parfaite pour une nuit en plein air.

Si Harry avait l'habitude d'être suivi par Hermione et Ron, il découvrit bien vite que Drago et Blaise n'étaient pas aussi passifs. Ce fut un miracle que personne ne découvre leurs projets avec les discussions houleuses qu'ils eurent.

Le grand soir arriva et Harry et Drago profitèrent de l'absence de tout le monde pendant le repas pour s'esquiver. Armés de la carte des Maraudeurs et dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité, ils retrouvèrent avec un grand plaisir leur couloir, qui les avait accueilli tant de nuits.

Ils attendirent fébrilement le couvre-feu, surveillant la carte pour s'assurer que personne ne s'aventurerait de leur côté.  
Blaise de son côté les rejoindrait plus tard, directement dans le parc de Poudlard.

Après bien des hésitations, Harry avait laissé un mot pour Hermione, lui indiquant qu'ils prenaient l'air et qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Hermione serait furieuse, et ils auraient probablement droit à des hurlements, mais au moins, elle ne déclencherait pas l'alerte pour leur disparition.

Les élèves regagnèrent leurs dortoirs et Harry observa ses amis un instant. Il devina sans peine à quel moment Hermione découvrit qu'il s'était absenté avec Drago : le point "Hermione Granger" se mit à faire de grandes allées et venues dans la salle commune, et le jeune homme imagina sans peine la lionne lever les bras au ciel en pestant contre son inconscience...

Il grimaça en voyant tout le monde rejoindre les dortoirs sauf Hermione : apparemment, la préfète avait décidé de les attendre de pied ferme pour les surprendre à leur retour.

Finalement, alors que les couloirs de Poudlard étaient désertés, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent prudemment vers la porte du château. Ils atteignirent le parc sans encombre, et ils en furent les premiers surpris. Blaise les attendait déjà et c'est en riant qu'ils se précipitèrent en courant vers la forêt interdite.

Si quelqu'un avait observé le parc, il aurait vu trois silhouettes sombres sans pouvoir déterminer qui étaient les élèves qui ne respectaient pas le couvre-feu. Malgré tout, Harry gardait les yeux sur la carte des Maraudeurs.

A l'abri de la forêt interdite, Drago observa les alentours avec une moue dubitative.  
\- T'es sûr qu'on ne risque rien, Potter ?

Blaise ricana.  
\- C'est gentil de faire partager tes doutes maintenant, Drago... Très utile...

Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé à scruter les alentours et sa carte. Tout était calme, la forêt était déserte, dépourvue de dangers à première vue.

Sans hésiter, Harry s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la forêt interdite, suivi de près par deux Serpentard bien moins sûrs d'eux.

Harry découvrit rapidement que ni Blaise ni Drago n'étaient aussi raisonnables qu'Hermione. Blaise ne prenait pas grand chose au sérieux, aimant s'amuser et plaisanter. Et Drago était trop occupé à le défier et à répondre à ses défis pour être prudent.  
Aussi, le jeune homme restait sur ses gardes, tendu. Et il se jura de s'excuser auprès d'Hermione pour avoir ignoré tous ses avertissements. Il comprenait mieux les colères de la Gryffondor, lorsque Ron et lui se montraient imprudents...

Il vit enfin la clairière qu'il avait choisie et soupira de soulagement. Maintenant, ils étaient cachés du château et personne ne pourrait les trouver en cet endroit : ils étaient donc en sécurité.  
Hagrid lui avait dit que les créatures les plus dangereuses de la forêt ne s'aventuraient jamais aussi près de sa cabane, et le garde-chasse n'avait pas pour habitude de passer à cet endroit.

Harry le savait d'expérience car il avait déjà passé des nuits dans cette même clairière, certains soirs où l'envie de solitude l'avait dévoré au point de le rendre malade. A l'époque, il laissait un message à Hermione pour l'assurer qu'il serait en sécurité et il espérait que la lionne ferait le lien avec le même message qu'elle avait dû trouver quelques heures plus tôt.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur la carte lui appris que Hermione était toujours dans la salle commune, et il grimaça. Cependant, le parc était calme et Poudlard était endormi.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois et Drago plissa le nez en regardant le sol.  
\- On va dormir par terre ?

Harry se mit à rire, et Blaise le rejoignit. Mais face au regard vexé du blond, le Survivant sortit un paquet de sa poche. Un coup de baguette plus tard et trois magnifiques duvets parfaitement confortables étaient étalés au sol.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour s'installer pour la nuit, les yeux rivés sur la voûte céleste.

Blaise soupira avant de murmurer :  
\- **Faites de beaux rêves**.

Ses deux amis lui répondirent avant de revenir à leur contemplation silencieuse des étoiles.

Sentant ses paupières s'alourdir, Harry jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la carte des Maraudeurs et toute envie de dormir le déserta aussitôt.

Là, dans le hall de Poudlard, une dizaine de points s'agitait. Il ne pouvait pas lire tous les noms, mais au moins un ressortait parfaitement : celui de Lucius Malefoy.


	82. Chapter 82

Poudlard était désert et calme - tous les élèves étaient dans leurs dortoirs et les professeurs avaient terminé leur première ronde et avaient regagné leurs appartements, quand soudain, un bruit ressemblant à une petite explosion résonna dans le grand Hall.

Le bruit, amplifié par le silence de la nuit et le hall désert, fit aussitôt accourir Rusard et Dumbledore.  
Les deux hommes se figèrent, surpris. Dumbledore fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits, et il s'avança vers les hommes qui attendaient.

\- Lucius ?  
\- Albus. **J'étais dans le quartier**... Et je me suis dit que j'allais passer vous saluer.

Dumbledore n'eut aucune réaction. Il sourit poliment.  
\- Jusqu'à il y a peu, l'école était protégée contre le transplanage.

Lucius se redressa et claqua sa canne contre le sol, une lueur fière dans le regard.  
\- Et bien... Ces règles ne s'appliquent pas au Ministre n'est-ce-pas ? Après tout, vous travaillez pour moi, mon cher Albus.

Dumbledore se contenta d'un léger sourire énigmatique.  
\- Il y a un souci Lucius ? Vous arrivez à une heure plutôt tardive pour une visite de courtoisie.

Lucius eut un sourire froid et cruel.  
\- Oh mais rien de tout ça mon cher. C'est une inspection.  
\- Une inspection ? Pour quel motif ?  
\- Et bien, compte tenu du fait que vous avez égaré mon fils - alors que j'en suis le tuteur légal - il m'est apparu indispensable que le Ministère ne vérifie que les enfants soient en parfaite sécurité.  
\- Je vous assure qu'ils le sont, Lucius. Et pour l'instant, ils dorment.

Lucius fit un signe de la main et les hommes venus avec lui se rapprochèrent, l'air mal à l'aise. Dumbledore leva les yeux et les examina sans un mot. Il reconnut plusieurs aurors et se sentit aussitôt soulagé.

Rusard allait s'éclipser quand Lucius le rappela.  
\- Monsieur Rusard ! Restez-ici ! Il serait... dommage que vous préveniez d'autres professeurs, je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'être dérangés.

Le concierge maugréa mais resta immobile, regardant les intrus d'un air mauvais.  
Lucius reporta toute son attention sur le Directeur.  
\- Bien. Albus, vous allez me donner les mots de passe de chaque maison, et ces hommes ici présents iront fouiller toutes les maisons simultanément.

Dumbledore eut une imperceptible hésitation, mais Lucius la repéra immédiatement. L'homme austère eut un rire méprisant.  
\- Surpris ? Vous pensiez que je n'allais pas comprendre votre manège ? Si Drago n'était pas chez les Serpentard, alors c'est qu'il était dans une autre maison. N'est-ce-pas ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Lucius conquérant envoyait ses hommes fouiller les maisons, tandis que Lucius demandait à Dumbledore de le conduire chez les Gryffondor. Il s'exclama qu'il voulait revoir "Ce cher Survivant". Dumbledore se raidit mais obéit, espérant que les choses ne s'aggraveraient pas plus pour la nuit.

La fouille dura deux bonnes heures. A la surprise générale, ni Drago, ni Harry n'étaient nulle part. Dumbledore cacha sa surprise, se demandant où étaient ses deux élèves les plus en danger et espérant qu'ils allaient bien.

C'est un Lucius écumant de rage qui se retrouva à nouveau dans le hall pour entendre le rapport de ses équipes.  
Lorsqu'il découvrit que Drago n'était nulle part dans l'école, Lucius hurla qu'il démonterait Poudlard brique par brique s'il le fallait.

L'agitation avait attiré tous les professeurs et tout le monde put assister à l'explosion de fureur du nouveau Ministre de la magie. Lucius avait perdu le contrôle.

L'un des Aurors s'approcha de lui et lui parla à voix basse, Lucius reprit alors contenance.  
Dumbledore, toujours aussi calme, s'approcha de lui.  
\- Maintenant que vous avez terminé votre inspection Lucius, pourriez-vous nous laisser ? Nombre d'entre nous ont une lourde journée demain.

Lucius le fusilla de ses yeux clairs puis leva la main, sans quitter Dumbledore des yeux. Après un nouveau bruit d'explosion, le Hall se retrouva vidé des intrus.

Aussitôt, le professeur Rogue s'approcha de Dumbledore.  
\- Albus ? Où est Drago ?  
\- Je l'ignore Severus. Messieurs Potter et Malefoy manquaient à l'appel, et leurs lits étaient vides. Ils ont leurs baguettes si ça peut vous rassurer.

Le Maître des potions soupira.  
\- Encore une invention de Potter...  
\- Severus, vous allez devoir accepter le fait qu'ils sont amis tous les deux et que votre filleul n'est pas du genre à se laisser mener par le bout du nez sans rien dire.

Rogue grogna et fit demi-tour, mais Dumbledore le rappela.  
\- Severus ? Vous ne voulez pas savoir où ils sont ?

L'homme se retourna vivement, ce qui amusa Dumbledore. Le vieil homme sourit presque sournoisement.  
\- Miss Granger semblait les attendre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je suppose qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur passer un savon pour leur imprudence...

Le professeur de potions eut un bref rictus, puis il attendit le directeur avant de l'accompagner en direction de la maison Gryffondor.

Une fois dans la salle commune des rouge et or, Hermione, bien réveillée, était devant la cheminée. A l'entrée des professeurs, elle se leva, et se figea face au professeur Rogue.  
Dumbledore lui fit un sourire d'apaisement et s'adressa à elle d'une voix douce.

\- Et bien, Miss Granger ? Du nouveau ?  
\- J'ai envoyé tout le monde se coucher, mais Harry et Drago ne sont toujours pas rentrés. Ils sont peut être avec les Serpentard dans la salle sur demande, mais...

Rogue les interrompit brusquement.  
\- Où sont-ils dans ce cas ?

Hermione tendit un parchemin à Dumbledore.  
\- Harry a laissé un mot pour me prévenir de ne pas m'inquiéter. Il ne voulait pas que les professeurs soient prévenus, je suppose.

Dumbledore sourit.  
\- Et bien... Ils ont une chance incroyable d'avoir déjoué les plans de Lucius...  
Rogue grogna.  
\- Encore une fois en ignorant tous les règlements de l'école, sans compter le simple bon sens.

Hermione hésita un instant puis soupira, avant de parler.  
\- Professeur ? Je pense qu'ils sont en sécurité. Harry a déjà... laissé ce genre de mots. Quand il...

Dumbledore soupira à son tour.  
\- Quand il ne va pas bien, n'est-ce-pas ?

Hermione acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Harry supporte mal l'inaction et l'enfermement. Et Drago était nerveux même s'il essayait de le cacher.

Rogue la fixa avec intensité, son attention attirée par ses mots.  
\- Nerveux ? Comment ça ?  
Hermione, hésitante, continua.  
\- A cause de son père. Il craint que quelqu'un ne soit blessé à cause de lui.

Rogue resta un moment silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées. Puis il hocha la tête et quitta la maison Gryffondor sans un mot de plus. Dumbledore le regarda partir avec un léger sourire puis reporta son attention sur Hermione.  
\- Allez dormir, Miss. Nous verrons demain matin ce qu'il en est, et ce qu'il convient de faire.

Hermione hocha la tête mais rappela Dumbledore alors que celui-ci allait sortir.  
\- Monsieur ? Ils vont avoir des problèmes ?

Dumbledore rit doucement.  
\- Et bien, je suppose qu'il serait injuste de les punir alors qu'ils ont déjoué les plans d'un des Mangemorts les plus puissants de Voldemort, non ?

Hermione sourit avant de se diriger vers le dortoir des filles pour une nuit de repos bien méritée après toutes ces émotions.


	83. Chapter 83

**Et voilà la suite !**  
 **Cet OS est la suite directe des OS 81 et 82...**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

* * *

Harry avait passé une nuit blanche. Après avoir vu l'intrusion de Lucius Malefoy dans Poudlard, il avait observé les événements sans bouger, et sans dire un mot à ses camarades.  
Puis, quand le château avait retrouvé son calme, il avait fixé la carte un long moment pensif.

Le sommeil l'avait déserté. Il avait alors observé Drago, regardant le jeune homme dormir, se rendant compte que sa physionomie changeait du tout au tout quand il dormait. Il semblait plus doux et plus fragile.  
Déjà, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il avait noté que le visage du Serpentard perdait sa fixité et sa dureté. Probablement parce qu'il riait plus et qu'il se retranchait de moins en moins derrière son masque figé imposé par son éducation stricte...

Les étoiles avaient donné suffisamment de clarté pour qu'il puisse veiller le sommeil de son ami, observant chaque expression, essayant de deviner quels pouvaient être ses rêves.

A l'aube, il avait regardé le soleil se refléter dans ses cheveux pâles avec fascination.

Une voix narquoise l'avait fait sursauter.  
\- Il ne va pas disparaître si tu le quittes des yeux !

Voyant sa réaction, Blaise avait ri, amusé.  
\- Harry... si tu passes tes nuits à observer notre jolie blondinette, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies une tête de déterré.

Yeux clos, Drago répondit à Blaise.  
\- Appelle moi encore une fois Blondinette, et ta rouquine devra trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour la combler...

Harry rougit violemment alors que Drago ouvrait les yeux et le fixait de ses yeux d'orage.  
\- Potter ? Un problème ?

Harry inspira à fond et se redressa, essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. N'obtenant pas de réponse, Drago se redressa également, sourcils froncés.  
\- Potter ?

Blaise ricana derrière eux, et il s'attira deux regards noirs. Il leva les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement et s'assit dans son sac de couchage, s'installant confortablement pour assister à la conversation.

Comme Harry n'avait toujours pas répondu, Drago le relança avec un "Potter !" un peu plus énergique. Blaise nota avec intérêt que Drago Malefoy, le garçon le moins patient de l'univers - au moins - ne s'énervait pas réellement. Sa voix indiquait plutôt une inquiétude à peine dissimulée.

Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de regarder Drago à nouveau, se noyant dans son regard orageux.  
\- Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit.

Drago haussa un sourcil surpris et attendit la suite des explications.  
\- J'avais pris la carte. Et... j'observais ce qui se passait, plus pour savoir si nous allions avoir des ennuis ou...  
\- Des ennuis ?  
\- Mis à part un sermon d'Hermione.

Drago haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.  
\- Elle comprendra, Potter.

Harry sourit, et laissa passer quelques instants.  
\- J'allais m'endormir, et j'ai regardé la carte par réflexe.

A la soudaine pâleur de Drago, Harry hocha la tête pour lui confirmer que quelque chose s'était passé.  
\- Des gens sont apparus à Poudlard.

Blaise poussa une exclamation de surprise, faisant sursauter Harry et Drago qui l'avaient presque oublié.  
\- Apparus ? Mais les gens n'apparaissent pas comme ça !

Drago ajouta d'un ton morne.  
\- Sauf s'ils transplanent.

Harry hocha la tête mais Blaise objecta à nouveau.  
\- Transplaner ? A Poudlard ? Hermione ne vous a jamais expliqué que c'était impossible ? C'est dans l'Histoire...  
\- de Poudlard. Je sais Blaise.

Aux mots de Harry, Drago avait eu un léger sourire. Mais il le perdit quand il compléta la réponse.  
\- Sauf pour le Ministre de la Magie. Lui il peut permettre de transplaner ou pas.

Harry acquiesça.  
\- Ils sont venus hier.

Drago murmura un "Lucius" d'un ton douloureux. Harry acquiesça à nouveau et Blaise eut un hoquet étranglé.  
Plus pâle qu'un mort, ses doigts crispés sur son duvet, Drago chuchota, comme s'il craignait la réponse.  
\- Des victimes ?

Harry se rapprocha vivement et prit une de ses mains entre les siennes.  
\- Non. Tout le monde va bien. Ils sont venus et repartis.

Drago sembla se détendre un peu et il soupira de soulagement.  
\- Que s'est il passé exactement, Potter ?

Harry hésita brièvement et raconta le peu qu'il avait vu, grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs.  
\- Lucius et un groupe de personnes ont transplané dans le hall. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il était, mais j'allais m'endormir. Les professeurs avaient terminé leur ronde. Dumbledore est arrivé et Rusard était là, lui aussi. Puis, les personnes qui accompagnaient Lucius se sont séparés en quatre groupes et ils ont fouillé les dortoirs de toutes les maisons. Lucius et Dumbledore se sont rendus chez les Gryffondors. Et puis, ils sont repartis dans le hall et peu de temps après tout le monde a transplané à nouveau.

\- Ils ont fouillé toutes les maisons ?

Harry hocha la tête en resserrant sa prise sur la main de Drago.

Blaise toussota mais Harry l'ignora. Fixant Drago, il lui expliqua avec douceur ce qu'il allait faire.  
\- Je vais aller voir. **Reste là. Je viens te chercher.**

Drago secoua la tête en signe de négation, un éclair inquiet dans ses yeux.  
\- Tu risques de te jeter dans un piège !

Blaise toussota à nouveau, plus fort. Lorsque les deux regards de ses amis furent fixés sur lui, il leur offrit un large sourire.

\- Vous deux, vous restez là. Moi, je ne risque pas autant, je vais voir. Et si tout va bien... Et bien, je viendrais vous chercher. Bien que nous pourrions envisager de vivre dans la forêt interdite pour échapper à la punition extraordinaire que nous allons probablement récolter pour avoir quitté l'école en pleine nuit.

Drago grimaça à la mention de ce qui les attendait alors que Harry souriait largement.  
\- Punis ? Si nous étions restés où nous devions être - pour notre protection je vous rappelle - Lucius aurait eu ce qu'il voulait... Vous croyez réellement qu'ils vont nous punir ? Je dirais plutôt qu'ils cherchent un moyen de nous garder en sécurité !

Blaise fixa Harry un long moment, perplexe. Puis, il se tourna vers Drago.  
\- Il plaisante n'est-ce-pas ? Il ne va pas argumenter comme ça face aux professeurs ?

Drago ricana, amusé de voir l'inquiétude sur le visage de Blaise.  
\- Place au spectacle, Blaise !


	84. Chapter 84

Millicent avait toujours été plutôt réservée mais l'admiration que lui portait Eddie l'avait aidée à sortir peu à peu de sa coquille. Même si la Serpentard appréciait ses amis, elle passait la majeure partie de son temps libre avec son Serdaigle.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle reçut un hibou de ses parents, c'est vers lui qu'elle se tourna en premier. Et Eddie, qui avait beaucoup d'affection pour le groupe qui avait aidé Millicent à se sentir mieux en lui offrant sans conditions son amitié la pressa d'aller voir Harry ou Drago pour leur en parler.

Pour tous, Harry et Drago étaient les têtes décisionnaires de ce groupe. Les deux principaux concernés n'en avaient pas conscience, mais lorsqu'il y avait une décision à prendre, ou une information importante, c'était toujours eux qui étaient consultés.  
S'ils l'avaient su, Harry aurait été horrifié et Drago flatté...

Aussi Millicent demanda à entrer chez les Gryffondors pour parler aux garçons. Eddie l'accompagnait, intimidé à l'idée de pénétrer dans une autre maison que la sienne.

Leur entrée provoqua un silence assourdissant dans la salle commune des rouge et or, et Millicent rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle était au centre de l'attention. Face à Harry, elle devint écarlate et elle tendit en silence le parchemin à Harry.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en s'en emparant, inquiet pour la jeune femme. L'air préoccupé d'Eddie n'était pas vraiment rassurant. En lisant les quelques lignes couchées sur le parchemin, il blêmit et tendit la missive à Drago. Puis il soupira.  
\- Nous devons aller voir Dumbledore.

Harry monta dans son dortoir récupérer la carte des Maraudeurs et sa cape d'invisibilité puis ils sortirent de la maison Gryffondor. A peine sortis, Harry lança la cape à Drago pour qu'il se cache avant de vérifier que Dumbledore était présent et seul dans son bureau.

Ils se mirent en route, Eddie et Millicent ouvrant la marche, Drago - invisible - derrière eux et Harry fermant la marche pour éviter que la présence du Serpentard ne soit accidentellement révélée.

Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour arriver devant Dumbledore. Celui-ci les invita à entrer et leur désigna les chaises face à lui.  
En silence, Harry lui tendit le parchemin et le vieil homme en prit connaissance.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux du parchemin, il avait l'air particulièrement sérieux.  
\- C'est une information intéressante.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard tendu, qui n'échappa pas à Dumbledore. Il claqua des doigts et un elfe apparut.  
\- Va chercher Severus, je te prie.

Puis il reporta son attention sur les élèves.  
\- Qui est au courant ?  
\- Nous quatre uniquement. Sans compter les parents de Millicent.

Dumbledore acquiesça en lissant machinalement sa longue barbe.

L'elfe réapparut, accompagné de Severus Rogue, qui avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante. Il jeta un regard agacé à Harry avant de reporter son attention sur le directeur.  
\- Albus ? Vous désirez ?

Dumbledore sourit et lui tendit la missive. Le maître des potions blêmit en lisant et redressa la tête pour regarder Drago.  
\- Est-ce sérieux ?

Dumbledore eut un soupir triste.  
\- J'en ai peur.

Harry s'avança sur son siège.  
\- Nous devons agir, n'est-ce-pas ?

Rogue secoua la tête tandis que Dumbledore acquiesçait.  
\- Oui Harry, j'en ai peur.

Drago prit la parole.  
\- Il faut agir vite et je sais comment faire.

Harry reprit le parchemin et relut la missive. Il soupira, légèrement amer. Il aurait préféré être informé autrement...  
Les parents de Millicent œuvraient au mieux pour les aider. Ils n'avaient pas pris position publiquement pour un camp en particulier, se contentant de rester en retrait. Leurs relations avec d'anciens Serpentard leurs permettaient un accès des informations qu'ils se chargeaient de transmettre le plus discrètement possible à leur fille unique.

Cette fois-ci, ils avaient appris par hasard que Lucius Malefoy avait caché dans son coffre personnel à Gringotts un objet particulier. Selon les Bullstrode, l'objet en question permettait à Voldemort de rester en vie.

Harry releva la tête.  
\- Professeur Dumbledore. Quel est cet objet ?

Le vieil homme soupira et lissa les parchemins sur son bureau. Puis il commença à expliquer.  
\- En Magie Noire, il est possible d'accomplir un rituel particulier. C'est dangereux et contre nature, car cela vise à fractionner son âme pour gagner une certaine... immortalité. Les fragments de l'âme son arrachés et placés dans des objets. Ces objets... Ce sont des horcruxes. Ils sont littéralement chargés de magie noire.

Harry croisa le regard inquiet de Drago et il tenta un sourire pour le rassurer. Mais son sourire tenait plus de la grimace qu'autre chose.

Severus Rogue affichait une expression étrange. Quelque chose entre fascination et répulsion. Il regarda son filleul.  
\- Quel est ton idée, Drago ?

Le jeune homme sourit.  
\- Pour accéder au coffre de mes parents, il faut la clé, n'est-ce-pas ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête.  
\- Oui. Même si nous avions les Aurors de notre côté, sans clé, les gobelins ne nous laisserions jamais entrer.

Drago sourit.  
\- **La clé est sous le tapis.** Dans le salon, au Manoir Malefoy.

Dumbledore se pencha en avant.  
\- En es-tu sûr ?

Drago acquiesça.  
\- Elle y est depuis que je suis petit. Je ne pense pas que Lucius ne la change de place maintenant, surtout avec le pouvoir qu'il a acquis au Ministère.

Harry se rembrunit soudain.  
\- Très bien. Nous savons comment entrer - en théorie - dans ce coffre. Mais... nous ne savons même pas quel objet est-ce !

Dumbledore balaya l'objection de Harry d'un geste vague de la main.  
\- Je m'en chargerai.

Millicent prit la parole pour la première fois, d'une voix hésitante.  
\- Et mes parents ? Ils seront en danger dès que vous entrerez dans ce coffre !

Drago fronça les sourcils.  
\- Je suis déjà la personne à abattre. Peut être pourriez-vous prendre plus que l'objet en question, et faire croire que c'est moi qui ait eu besoin d'argent...

Severus Rogue fronça les sourcils, l'air mécontent.  
\- Et tu passeras pour un voleur, pour légitimer les accusations de tes parents ! Les Aurors auront alors un motif valable de te rechercher surtout si les gobelins portent l'affaire devant le Magenmagot !

Drago se rembrunit mais Harry éclata de rire soudainement. Même le regard noir de Rogue ne calma pas son éclat de joie.  
\- C'est une idée excellente ! Lucius veut récupérer Drago en disant qu'il est son tuteur légal. Mais dans ce cas, ce n'est pas un vol puisque le coffre apparaît à la famille Malefoy ! S'il voulait porter l'affaire devant le Magenmagot, il serait coincé...

Drago sourit à son tour, amusé. Rogue et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard et l'austère maître des potions haussa les épaules d'un air sinistre.

Dumbledore demanda aux élèves face à lui de rejoindre leurs maisons en annonçant qu'il les tiendrait au courant de ses décisions.


	85. Chapter 85

**La fin approche à grands pas ...  
D'ici quinze jours, vous connaîtrez enfin le dénouement ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.  
Je vous remercie de me suivre dans cette aventure quotidienne, vos reviews sont une parfaite récompense !**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Suite à l'intrusion de Lucius en pleine nuit et aux plaintes de plusieurs Gryffondor quand aux va-et-viens constants de Serpentard au sein de leur maison, Dumbledore avait décidé de prendre des mesures drastiques.

Après en avoir longuement débattu avec Severus Rogue et Minerva MacGonagall, tous deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ils avaient décidé que la salle sur demande ne pouvait pas rester un endroit sûr. Au fil des générations, de nombreux élèves l'avaient trouvée et s'en étaient servi. Elle était là pour ça, après tout ! Il était déjà miraculeux que personne n'ait trouvé où se cachaient les Serpentard qui avaient quitté leur maison...

Aussi, il convoqua le petit groupe d'amis pour leur proposer un arrangement inédit dans l'histoire connue de Poudlard.

Il leur proposa d'avoir leur propre dortoir. Un lieu neutre, mélangeant les maisons, où ils seraient en sécurité. Une cinquième entité, pas tout à fait une maison. Un refuge plutôt.  
Les autres élèves ne seraient pas informés de l'arrangement, et personne ne saurait où se situerait les appartements qui seraient aménagés. Pour limiter les risques, Minerva et Severus seraient conjointement les gardiens du secret de la localisation exacte des lieux au sein du château. Ces deux professeurs seraient également l'équivalent de leurs directeurs de maison. Ils seraient leur lien avec Poudlard même.

Drago fut le premier à réagir.  
\- Ça ne me dérange pas.

Harry acquiesça avec un léger sourire, même si l'annonce d'avoir Severus Rogue pour directeur de maison l'avait légèrement refroidi.

Avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, tout le monde accepta.

L'air ravi, Dumbledore se frotta les mains.  
\- Parfait ! Vous viendrez dans mon bureau après le repas ce soir, et je vous conduirai à vos nouveaux dortoirs.

Tout le monde hocha la tête avant de quitter le bureau du Directeur.

La journée se passa entre excitation et inquiétude. Excitation à l'idée de découvrir leurs nouveaux quartiers. Inquiétude du risque non négligeable que Lucius Malefoy ne rende à nouveau une visite à Poudlard d'ici qu'ils soient en sécurité. Le nouveau Ministre de la Magie était imprévisible, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus dangereux.

Hermione avait beau leur répéter d'un ton docte qu'il avait épuisé beaucoup d'excuses et que son comportement allait finir pas paraître suspect, elle ne parvenait pas réellement à rassurer les deux principaux concernés, Harry et Drago.

Exceptionnellement, Harry et Drago avaient été invités à manger dans la grande salle. Leurs hésitations avaient été balayées par le Directeur et ils avaient pris le risque. L'atmosphère joyeuse leur manquait tout autant que le désordre bruyant des grandes tablées. Bien sûr, Drago ne serait pas à la table des Serpentard, mais il prouverait à tous qu'il était toujours dans l'école, ainsi que Harry. Toujours aussi fier, intouchable et invincible...

Harry retint Drago par la main avant de passer les portes de la Grande Salle.  
\- Ça va ?

Drago grimaça légèrement, lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, avant de figer son expression en un masque d'indifférence. Il haussa les épaules mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Il lui sourit doucement.  
\- Prêt ?

Il attendit que Drago hoche la tête pour relâcher ses doigts et entrer à ses côtés. Aussitôt le silence se fit, et tout le monde les observa, avide d'en savoir plus.

Ils échangèrent un bref coup d'œil et marchèrent d'un pas conquérant jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor, tête haute. En les voyant arriver, Hermione sourit et se pencha vers Ginny.  
\- Ils déteignent l'un sur l'autre de plus en plus...

Ginny gloussa, amusée.

Une fois les deux garçons installés côte à côte, les conversations reprirent peu à peu dans la salle, et bientôt, l'arrivée des plats détourna totalement l'attention des élèves.

Bien qu'aucun d'entre eux - pas même Neville - n'ait montré ses craintes, ils eurent tous un soupir de soulagement à la fin du repas, en constatant que tout s'était déroulé sans incidents. Même les regards haineux de Crabbe et Goyle n'auraient pas pu gâcher leur joie.

Sur le chemin du bureau du Directeur, ils furent interceptés par Minverva MacGonagall qui leur déclara qu'elle allait les conduire dans leur dortoir.

Ils traversèrent le château pour arriver dans un couloir du troisième étage qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Le mot de passe "Secret" les fit rire et leur attira un regard indulgent de la sévère professeur de métamorphose. Le tableau représentant une dryade se brossant les cheveux pivota et le personnage peint leur offrit un clin d'œil aguicheur qui fit rougir Ron.

Ils restèrent stupéfaits en entrant dans le salon : les tons étaient neutres, et tout avait été pensé pour leur confort. Sofa et fauteuils encadraient la cheminée. Des tables de travail étaient disposées près des fenêtres.  
MacGonagall leur désigna une première porte.  
\- Par ici, vous trouverez les dortoirs des garçons. Comme dans vos maisons respectives, il y a la chambre proprement dite et une salle de bain attenante. La seconde porte mène aux quartiers des filles. Mesdemoiselles, vous avez également votre propre salle de bains.

Elle les dévisagea tous les uns après les autres.  
\- Sachez, Messieurs, que la porte conduisant aux dortoirs de vos camarades féminines est ensorcelée. Je vous déconseille vivement de vous y aventurer à moins de souhaiter une visite à l'infirmerie.

La vieille femme se tut un instant. Elle s'était considérablement radoucie quand elle reprit la parole.  
\- Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont pour habitude de suivre leurs propres règles, cependant je vous demanderai de ne pas quitter cet endroit tant que personne ne viendra vous chercher. Les elfes ont pour mission de vous fournir le repas et tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. Ils peuvent également nous faire appeler en cas de besoin.

Hermione prit la parole, hésitante.  
\- Mais... Et les cours professeur ?  
McGonagall eut un petit sourire triste.  
\- J'ai bien peur Miss Granger que ce ne soit plus une priorité. Nous avons réussi à avoir des informations et le Ministère a prévu de fouiller Poudlard de fond en comble.

Harry fronça les sourcils.  
\- C'est pour ça que nous avons tous mangé dans la Grande Salle ? Pour être vus ?  
La professeure de métamorphose hocha la tête avec un sourire amusé.  
\- Tout à fait. Dès demain, il y aura une rumeur qui prétendra qu'un groupe d'élève a fui le château en passant par la forêt interdite.

Drago jeta un bref coup d'œil à Harry, inquiet.  
\- Alors nous sommes enfermés ?  
\- J'en ai bien peur Monsieur Malefoy. Le Professeur Dumbledore a quelques détails à régler, mais il viendra probablement vous donner plus d'explications sur comment les choses se passeront. Je compte sur vous tous pour obéir cette fois, nous n'aurons pas d'autres chances de vous cacher de cette façon.

Minerva dévisagea avec insistance Drago et Harry qui hochèrent la tête, les joues rouges.

Puis, elle hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, leur souhaita une bonne soirée et quitta la pièce d'un pas alerte.


	86. Chapter 86

Harry était furieux. Il tournait comme un lion en cage - ironie du sort, c'était ce qu'il était ces derniers temps - dans son dortoir, et ses camarades avaient fui les lieux pour se réfugier à l'abri de sa colère dans leur salle commune.

Alors qu'il donnait un coup de pied dans une chaussure qui traînait là, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit doucement. Il fit volte face brusquement et Drago qui venait d'entrer leva les mains en signe de paix.

Le Gryffondor grogna d'un air agacé, mais ne fit aucune réflexion. Il reprit ses allées et venues, l'air renfrogné.

Drago s'avança en silence et s'installa sur son lit, en tailleur sans un mot. Il observa Harry tourner en rond, et imagina pratiquement la fumée lui sortir des oreilles. Il l'avait déjà vu en colère, et au fil des années, Harry avait été régulièrement en colère après lui, Drago.  
Ils s'étaient battus et insultés, déchirés pendant des années.

Mais ce genre de fureur, c'était bien la première fois que Drago le voyait ainsi. Hermione et Ron également, au vu de leurs réactions. Le blond devait bien avouer qu'il était légèrement inquiet de le découvrir dans cet état.

Peu patient, le Serpentard se gratta la gorge pour attirer l'attention du brun. Harry lui jeta un regard noir sans s'arrêter puis l'ignora à nouveau.

Drago, agacé, sauta sur ses pieds et se planta face à Harry. Celui-ci essaya de le contourner, mais Drago fit un mouvement visant à l'empêcher de passer.  
\- Bouge Malefoy !

Ce dernier secoua la tête en signe de défi.

\- Potter, tu es un fichu gamin.

Harry lui offrit son regard le plus noir, mais Drago ne se laissa pas impressionner.

\- Potter... Tu vas continuer longtemps à faire fuir tout le monde du dortoir ?  
\- Je t'emmerde, Malefoy !  
\- Très spirituel. Très mature.

Harry essaya de passer en force mais Drago le stoppa et le bouscula. Coincé contre le mur, Harry essaya de se dégager, mais Drago était lui aussi furieux maintenant et ne céda pas de terrain.

\- Sérieusement, Malefoy, ce n'est pas le moment !

Drago le fixa de son regard polaire et s'écarta brutalement, pour retourner sur son lit.

Harry, déstabilisé, se passa la main dans les cheveux. De son lit, Drago lui laissa quelques instants supplémentaires avant de lever un sourcil sarcastique.  
\- Calmé ?

Harry s'empourpra légèrement et se passa à nouveau la main dans les cheveux. Avec une grimace d'excuse, il lui répondit d'un ton plus mesuré.  
\- Pas vraiment...  
\- Potter... Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Harry montra les dents.  
\- En tous cas, pas à ce que ceux qui sont sensés être du bon côté m'ordonnent de te laisser te faire tuer !  
\- Potter...

L'air las de Drago mit fin à la colère de Harry. Il hésita un bref instant, puis s'approcha du lit de Drago et s'assit aux côtés de celui-ci.  
\- Merde Malefoy ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'en fiches !

Drago eut un sourire triste, et n'hésita qu'un bref instant.  
\- Bien sûr que non, je ne m'en fiches pas. Mais c'est pour le mieux, reconnais-le !  
\- Te faire tuer ? Pour le mieux ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Tu es tellement dramatique, Potter ! C'est plutôt mon rôle, ça non ?

Mais loin de faire rire Harry, la plaisanterie tomba à plat. Drago soupira, puis corrigea ses paroles.  
\- Ce n'est pas une fatalité, c'est juste... une possibilité.  
\- Une possibilité ? Malefoy, Dumbledore m'a presque ordonné de te laisser mourir !  
\- Harry, il t'a juste dit que tu ne devais pas te mettre en danger pour moi.

Harry soupira, en fermant les yeux.  
\- C'est ridicule.  
\- Non c'est logique ! Tu es l'espoir du monde sorcier, tu es celui qui doit mettre fin à toute cette folie.  
\- Malefoy... **Toi aussi, tu es important** !

Drago haussa les épaules, essayant de cacher que les mots de Harry l'avaient touché.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, assis côte à côte sur le lit, leurs épaules se touchant.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne, même pas Rogue n'ait protesté !  
\- Potter...

Drago se laissa quelques secondes pour essayer de trouver les arguments.  
\- Potter, c'est logique. Lucius se servira de moi pour t'attirer dans un piège s'il sait à quel point tu es décidé à me sauver.  
\- Je ne demande pas d'envoyer un communiqué à la Gazette indiquant que je ferais le nécessaire pour te sauver ! Mais il y a un monde entre le crier sur les toits et m'ordonner froidement de te laisser mourir !  
\- Mon parrain...

Harry l'interrompit en ricanant sarcastiquement.  
\- Celui qui n'a pas bronché ? Qui n'a pas essayé de proposer une solution alternative ? Qui s'est rangé à l'avis de ce cher Directeur ?  
\- J'ai confiance en lui.  
\- Pas moi Malefoy. Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en lui.

Drago secoua la tête d'un air fatigué.  
\- Je suis en sécurité pour le moment, Potter. Tu es peut-être en train de hurler sur quelque chose qui ne se produira jamais.  
\- Ou sur quelque chose qui pourrait se produire.

Drago prit la main de Harry et enlaça leurs doigts ensemble. Il contempla longuement le contraste formé entre leurs peaux, lui si pâle, Harry si bronzé. Puis il eut un soupira tremblant.  
\- Ne fais pas ça, Potter. Ne me laisse pas espérer. Si je devais être pris, ne me laisse pas des raisons de survivre si au final personne ne vient.

Harry l'attira brutalement à lui et le serra contre lui convulsivement, l'écrasant presque jusqu'à la douleur dans son étreinte.  
\- Je viendrais. Même si je dois fuir, je viendrais. Malefoy... Nous avons mis du temps avant de nous entendre, avant d'être amis, mais je refuse de te laisser mourir pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide...  
\- Potter... Tu ruinerais l'avenir du monde sorcier ?  
\- Je ne suis pas assuré de vaincre. Que se passera-t-il si Voldemort me tue ? Rien. Il y aura d'autres sorciers pour s'élever contre lui. Je préfère mourir en te sauvant plutôt que de mourir en restant terré comme un lâche à l'abri.

Drago le regarda, yeux écarquillés, stupéfait de la passion des paroles de Harry. Puis, il sourit légèrement, en secouant la tête.  
\- Fichu Gryffondor.

Harry lui offrit un sourire lumineux et l'embrassa avec une tendresse mêlée de désespoir.


	87. Chapter 87

Les jours s'écoulaient lentement dans la nouvelle maison créée par Dumbledore pour protéger les élèves risquant d'être inquiétés par le Ministère depuis que Lucius Malefoy en avait pris la tête.

Harry était celui qui souffrait le plus de l'enfermement. Après avoir subi des années dans un placard chez son oncle et sa tante, il lui fallait la possibilité de se défouler de temps à autre pour évacuer la pression. Il désespérait de sentir la sensation de voler sur son balai, ou tout simplement de se promener dans le parc du château...

Il était passé par des sautes d'humeur, rendant fou tout le monde. Il n'y avait que Drago qui parvenait à le calmer, quitte à lui hurler dessus.

Lorsque les deux amis commençaient à crier, tout le monde s'éclipsait pour les laisser seuls. Tous ensemble, ils écoutaient les hurlements résonner jusqu'à ce que le silence ne remplace les cris.  
Ils échangeaient alors des regards inquiets, puis se détendaient quand les deux garçons apparaissaient, souriants et calmés.

Après les crises de colère, Harry devint dépressif. Rien ne paraissait capable de le tirer de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'isolait.  
Les premiers temps, ses amis arrivaient à le faire réagir, en lui proposant des occupations. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il devenait difficile de le tirer de son mutisme.  
Il mangeait à peine, ne riait plus et regardait d'un air morne par la fenêtre.

Aussi, Drago décida de rassembler tout le monde un jour où Harry était sous la douche. Le Gryffondor passait de plus en plus de temps sous le jet d'eau chaude, comme si ça lui permettait de diluer ses problèmes... Ils avaient largement le temps de tenir une réunion de crise en urgence.

Drago entra directement dans le vif du sujet.  
\- Il ne va pas bien.  
Nul besoin de préciser qui était le sujet de la conversation : ils le savaient tous.  
\- On a tous vu !  
Ginny s'était montré plus cassante qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité, mais elle n'avait jamais oublié ce que Harry avait représenté pour elle, pendant longtemps. Blaise lui jeta un regard neutre puis soupira.  
\- On est tous à cran. Cet isolement n'est bon pour personne.

Drago acquiesça.  
\- Peut être, mais nous n'avons aucun souci avec l'enfermement nous.

Hermione hésita un instant.  
\- Son oncle et sa tante... Ils l'enfermaient dans un placard.

Drago ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer brutalement, sous le choc. Ron lui jeta un regard surpris.  
\- Tu ne savais pas ?  
Drago secoua la tête lentement. Le choc se dissipait pour laisser place à une froide colère, dirigée contre la famille moldue de Harry.  
\- Nous n'avons jamais vraiment évoqué ce sujet. Dumbledore est au courant ?

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard nerveux, puis Hermione hocha la tête.  
\- Oui. Il le sait depuis le début.

Le visage de Drago perdit toute couleur excepté deux tâches rouges sur les pommettes, résultat de sa colère devenue rage.  
\- Dumbledore savait et il l'a enfermé ici ?

Autour de la table, les Gryffondor étaient mal à l'aise tandis que les Serpentard et les deux Serdaigle étaient sous le choc. Pansy semblait être sur le point de casser quelque chose. Elle n'avait jamais oublié la gentillesse de Harry quand il l'avait aidée, et son soutien quand ses parents avaient été tués.

Théo qui avait enlacé Luna surprit tout le monde en prenant la parole.  
\- On doit faire quelque chose.

Le Serpentard rougit légèrement en voyant que tout le monde portait son attention sur lui mais ne baissa pas le regard. Hermione eut un sourire triste.  
\- Avec Ron, on lui en a parlé. Mais il refuse de partir sans Drago.

Ce dernier eut l'air d'avoir été frappé par la foudre et Millicent eut un léger rire.  
\- Oh Drago, tu pensais vraiment qu'il allait te laisser ici alors qu'il est persuadé que Dumbledore veut ta mort ?

Drago secoua la tête d'un air perdu.  
\- Mais... c'est de la torture pour lui.

Blaise eut un sourire en coin.  
\- Je le ferais pour ma Ginny...

Neville renchérit en rougissant violemment.  
\- Et je n'hésiterai pas pour Pansy.

Drago les regarda les uns après les autres, les sourcils froncés, puis secoua la tête, évitant une fois de plus une conversation qui aurait pu être gênante pour lui.  
\- J'irais avec lui.

Hermione secoua la tête.  
\- C'est de la folie Drago ! Tu es recherché... Ton père a mis des avis de recherche un peu partout, jusque dans la Gazette.  
\- Je sais. Mais c'est la seule solution.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.  
\- Et nous ?  
\- Nous sommes trop nombreux. Vous resterez ici, en sécurité. A deux, nous pourrons glisser entre les mailles du filet.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard, puis Hermione reporta son attention sur Drago.  
\- Il faut préparer les choses correctement. Nous devrons pouvoir communiquer. De façon à vous apporter du soutien matériel en cas de souci. Et surtout de vous donner toutes les informations que nous aurons...

Eddie prit la parole, timidement.  
\- Et où iriez-vous ?  
Ron déglutit, puis secoua la tête.  
\- Je ne peux pas croire que je vais dire ça... La forêt interdite. C'est là qu'ils iront. Personne ne les cherchera...

Drago fronça les sourcils.  
\- Oui personne ne nous cherchera dans l'estomac des monstres qui peuplent la forêt interdite, on est d'accord !

Hermione sourit brusquement.  
\- C'est une excellente idée au contraire. Il faudra éviter les centaures parce que Dumbledore est en contact avec eux, mais ça peut fonctionner. Dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, il est fait mention d'une maison dans la forêt, qui était destinée au premier gardien de Poudlard...

Pansy secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.  
\- C'est de la folie. C'est totalement dingue !

Drago resta silencieux un moment, puis s'adressa à Hermione.  
\- Tu sais où elle est cette maison ?

Radieuse, Hermione hocha la tête.  
\- Oui ! J'étais tombée sur un plan à la bibliothèque, je pense pouvoir le dessiner de tête.

Ils mirent fin à la conversation en entendant Harry sortir de la salle de bains.  
Il arriva dans la salle commune et Drago le héla.  
\- Hey, Potter. **Je t'ai gardé une place** !

Harry les observa tous un instant, sourcils froncés, puis il offrit un léger sourire à Drago avant de les rejoindre.


	88. Chapter 88

**Voici le chapitre du jour...  
**  
 **Merci pour vos reviews ! C'est toujours encourageant pour moi.**  
 **Quelques petites réponses en attendant :**  
 **\- Je ne déteste pas Dumbledore. Mais... Pour les besoins de mon intrigue, j'ai eu besoin de me montrer un petit peu désagréable avec lui :)**  
 **\- S'embrasser ? Mais ils s'embrassent ! Pour ce qui est du reste : Ah Ah. Patience. Le dénouement est proche. Ainsi que le moment que TOUT le monde attend. Mais je dirais pas quoi...**  
 **\- Merci à ceux qui me suivent tous les matins. A chaque review parlant de ma fic comme un rendez-vous matinal, mon petit cœur plein de fluff se gonfle de joie. Si, si. J'en ai même pensé à éventuellement penser à des chapitres bonus pour compléter certaines scènes : est-ce que ça vous plairait ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'idée de fuir Poudlard avait été lancée, et cette seule éventualité avait tiré Harry de sa morosité.  
Juste le fait d'en avoir parlé avait ramené un peu de sérénité dans leur bulle isolée.

Hermione en voyant l'air rêveur de Harry avait eu une grimace comme si elle venait de prendre un des fameux bonbons au citron de Dumbledore. Ron avait levé les yeux au ciel.

Drago quand à lui, ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir du calme retrouvé ou s'inquiéter de leur avenir immédiat. Il connaissait suffisamment les Gryffondor en général et Harry Potter en particulier pour se douter que le projet qui avait été évoqué ne serait jamais abandonné. Il leur avait fallu juste agiter la promesse du danger sous le nez de ce fichu survivant pour qu'il oublie son état dépressif et ne commence à préparer un sac de voyage...

S'il avait pu lire les pensées de Harry, le Serpentard aurait été bien surpris. Loin d'être attiré par le danger, c'était plutôt l'idée de faire quelque chose qui lui plaisait.  
Mais pas uniquement.

Lorsqu'Hermione avait lancé le sujet d'une voix hésitante, lui proposant de quitter Poudlard, il avait réagi violemment. Il s'était levé brusquement et avait refusé avec comme prétexte qu'il ne pouvait protéger ni Malefoy, ni les autres à distance.  
Il avait ignoré les regards entendus de ses amis pour se perdre dans les iris de Drago, qui avaient pris une teinte métallique.  
Ginny avait précisé avec une drôle de grimace qu'il ne partirait pas seul mais en compagnie de Drago. Il s'était rassis en silence, observant ses amis qui souriaient tous largement.

Il avait écouté leur idée, et avant même qu'ils aient terminé, il savait qu'il accepterait. Ce n'était pas seulement échapper à cette atmosphère confinée, c'était aussi se retrouver seul avec Drago pour un temps illimité.  
Ce qui lui manquait avant tout c'était les parenthèses qu'ils s'offraient tous les deux. Le fait d'échapper au regard inquiet de ses amis, d'échapper à la bonne humeur forcée. Avec Drago, il n'avait pas à faire semblant, le blond s'adaptait à son humeur.  
Parfois il pensait qu'ils avaient vu le pire l'un de l'autre dans tous leurs affrontements et qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de faire semblant. Drago n'avait pas le souci de le protéger de tout, il se montrait franc avec lui. Il n'avait pas peur de le vexer ou de le déranger également.

Une étrange euphorie s'était emparé de lui quand ils avaient commencé à planifier de façon plus précise l'évasion de Harry et Drago. Il s'était convaincu que c'était l'idée de sentir à nouveau l'air frais de l'extérieur sur son visage, mais personne n'avait semblé convaincu.

Harry avait proposé de mettre Sirius au courant de leur escapade. Drago avait vivement approuvé tandis que le reste du groupe était resté hésitant, pensant qu'un adulte ne pourrait que les décourager d'une telle entreprise. Aussi, Harry avait décidé d'informer Sirius d'un départ de Poudlard sans détailler plus avant ce qu'ils avaient prévu.  
A la visite suivante de Dumbledore, il avait exigé de voir son parrain. Le vieux sorcier avait pincé les lèvres devant l'humeur de Harry mais avait promis qu'il ferait le nécessaire.  
De nouveau seul, tout le monde - excepté Drago - avait regardé Harry les yeux ronds et celui-ci avait haussé les épaules avec un léger sourire. Sa performance avait été parfaite pour simuler son agacement...

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, la cheminée s'illumina et Sirius en sortit. Avec un cri de joie, Harry se jeta dans ses bras et Sirius lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
\- Alors, Harry ? Il paraît que tu es d'une humeur massacrante ?

Harry prit un air angélique en regardant son parrain.  
\- Tout va mieux depuis que tu es là !

Le rire grave de son parrain lui mit du baume au cœur. Il l'informa de son projet de fuite, et Sirius hésita un instant avant de soupirer.  
\- Je suppose que tu ne tiendras pas compte de mon avis ?  
\- Sirius... Je... Je ne supporte plus d'être enfermé ici.

Sirius se rembrunit aussitôt et Harry s'en voulu de mentionner l'enfermement devant l'évadé d'Azkaban... Mais l'homme acquiesça d'un air songeur.  
\- Un peu d'imprévu ne peut pas nuire. Si personne d'autre n'est dans la confidence, je suppose que ça permettra de vous garder en sécurité tous les deux. Je suppose que tu pars seul avec Drago ?

Harry rougit légèrement en hochant la tête.  
Sirius lui offrit un clin d'œil amusé et rit en voyant Harry s'empourprer un peu plus.

Harry jeta un regard vers ses amis qui attendaient à l'écart, lui offrant un peu d'intimité avec Sirius et il contempla Drago pensivement.  
\- En même temps, Sirius, la Bataille finale arrivera peut être avant que nous ne soyons prêt. Nous bloquons sur une façon de communiquer à distance...

Sirius suivit le regard de son filleul et se pencha vers lui d'un air conspirateur.  
\- Il est possible mon cher Harry que les Maraudeurs aient la solution a ton problème...

Harry se redressa, intéressé.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Vois-tu, les professeurs avaient pour habitude de nous séparer dans les salles de classe pour nous empêcher de... perturber les cours en bavardant. Donc... Et bien... Nous avons dû trouver des alternatives.  
\- Des alternatives ? Dans le style de la carte des Maraudeurs tu veux dire ?

Sirius eut un grand sourire.  
\- Évidemment ! Nous avions chacun un morceau de parchemin enchanté et lorsque nous écrivions dessus, nos écrits apparaissaient sur les quatre morceaux. Au bout d'un certain temps, tout disparaissait ce qui garantissait... une parfaite discrétion.

Harry s'enthousiasma aussitôt.  
\- C'est exactement ça qu'il nous faut. Avec un morceau pour toi.  
\- Harry... Ne me dis pas où mais dis moi juste que tu sais où te cacher. Que tu seras en sécurité avec Drago.  
\- On sera en sécurité...

Sirius soupira, puis lui offrit un grand sourire.  
\- Parfait. J'ai confiance en toi. Je vais devoir y aller mais... On se voit plus tard. Je viendrais t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin dans la semaine, et nous le testerons ensemble.

Harry enlaça Sirius le cœur bien plus léger.


	89. Chapter 89

**Et voici un chapitre de plus...**

 **J'ai parlé de chapitres bonus hier. Quelles scènes aimeriez-vous voir ?  
Laissez moi en review vos souhaits et... Et bien je verrais ce que je peux faire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ginny était d'humeur morose et Blaise la regardait avec inquiétude.

La jeune fille observait Harry de loin, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Il était évident que Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux malgré les circonstances.

Depuis le début de l'amitié étrange entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard, elle s'était rendue compte que ces deux là avaient une relation toute particulière. Mais elle avait attendu que Harry ne se rende compte de son existence.

En pure perte.

Elle avait cru tourner la page. Blaise avait été là pour elle, il l'avait entourée d'attentions, et lui avait offert ce dont elle avait besoin. De l'affection, de la tendresse. Un amour inconditionnel.

Au fond de ses yeux, elle se sentait vivante et magnifique.

Mais parfois, elle jetait un regard nostalgique vers Harry, celui qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie. Harry qui ne la regardait jamais autrement que comme une petite sœur. Au plus profond de son cœur, en secret, brillait encore une légère lueur d'espoir. L'espoir de voir Harry la voir enfin comme Blaise pouvait la voir.

Mais, aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils étaient tous enfermés ensemble dans une pièce secrète de Poudlard, considérés en fuite par la majeure partie de l'école, recherchés par le Ministère et sur la liste des sorciers à abattre de Voldemort, elle venait de prendre conscience d'une chose.  
Ça ne servait plus à rien d'espérer.

Elle avait vu Harry déprimer et se replier sur lui-même. Elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait l'aider à reprendre pied, mais elle avait échoué.  
Seul Drago avait pu attirer son attention et le faire revenir parmi eux.

C'était encore Drago qui avait rassemblé tout le monde pour trouver une solution, alors même qu'il ignorait les détails de l'histoire de son ami. Et pour tout le monde, il avait été évident que c'était Drago qui devait accompagner Harry dans sa fuite.  
Pas elle, Ginny, mais bel et bien le Serpentard qui fut son ennemi...  
Et elle découvrait avec une stupeur mêlée de colère, que ce fichu serpent décoloré connaissait mieux Harry au final qu'elle...

En voyant le regard de Harry rencontrer celui de Drago, et s'illuminer, elle avait compris qu'elle avait perdu avant même d'avoir pensé à entrer en compétition contre le blond. Harry n'avait jamais regardé personne d'autre comme ça. Même avant qu'ils ne soient amis, Drago Malefoy tenait une place de choix dans la vie de Harry Potter. Bien plus que elle, Ginny Weasley.

Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Harry de choisir Drago, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'obliger à la choisir, elle.  
Elle soupira, perdue dans ses pensées, et sursauta violemment quand Hermione s'installa à ses côtés.  
\- Blaise est jaloux.

La rousse haussa les épaules.  
\- **J'ai remarqué.**  
\- Ginny... C'est un chic type.  
La jeune fille jeta un regard plein de colère à Hermione.  
\- Je sais.

Hermione soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier du sofa où elles étaient installées.  
\- Alors... Pourquoi te conduis-tu ainsi ?

Comme Ginny restait silencieuse, Hermione continua.  
\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

Ginny ferma les yeux.  
\- C'est compliqué.  
\- Ginny... C'est extrêmement simple au contraire. Soit tu apprécies Blaise, soit tu ne l'aimes pas.  
\- Bien sûr que je l'apprécie ! Sinon je... Je ne serais pas avec lui...

Hermione eut un léger sourire en coin.  
\- Tu vois, c'est simple.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent assis côte à côte, en silence. Puis Hermione soupira.  
\- Cesse de regarder en direction de Harry comme si tu espérais encore.  
\- Hermione...  
\- Tu n'es pas discrète, tu sais.

Ginny haussa les épaules d'un air boudeur.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre eux deux ?

Hermione gloussa.  
\- Tu veux encore jouer à parier avec Blaise ?  
\- Pas cette fois, Hermione. J'ai besoin de comprendre.

Hermione retrouva son sérieux et offrit une grimace compatissante à son amie.  
\- Ils ne le savent pas eux même, mais je pense qu'ils commencent à se rendre compte qu'ils ne sont pas seulement des amis.  
\- Mais Harry est proche de toi et de Ron pourtant.  
\- je le considère comme mon frère, et je sais que Ron considère aussi Harry comme un frère. Nous sommes complices, et meilleurs amis. Cependant... Cependant, Harry n'a jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un comme il l'est de Drago.

Ginny émit un grognement agacé.  
\- Ils sont tellement différents.  
La remarque fit rire Hermione.  
\- Aussi différent qu'on puisse l'être. Je pense même qu'ils sont de parfaits opposés... C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils sont aussi attirés l'un par l'autre.  
\- Les opposés s'attirent ?  
\- Exactement.

Ginny jeta un bref regard en direction de Blaise et rougit en voyant ses yeux sombres fixés sur elle. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Harry et Drago qui discutaient, comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.  
Il parlaient, tout en s'effleurant. La main de Harry se posait sur le bras de Drago. Les doigts de Drago recouvraient ceux de Harry.

\- Comment en sont ils arrivés là ?

Hermione eut un sourire amusé.  
\- Comme nous tous je pense. Nous avons tous trouvé quelqu'un qui a de l'importance pour nous.

Ginny soupira.  
\- Peut être.  
\- Ginny... Fais-ce que tu veux, mais Harry ne te laissera pas les séparer. Crois-moi. Il n'hésitera pas si tu l'obliges à choisir entre Drago et toi. Suis mon conseil : tourne la page et va voir Blaise. Fais-toi pardonner.

Face au mutisme de Ginny, Hermione continua, légèrement agacée.  
\- Tout ce que tu vas gagner, c'est qu'au final tu perdras tout : l'amitié de Harry et Blaise. Il n'est pas idiot. Et n'oublies pas qu'il a la fierté des Serpentard.

Ginny resta silencieuse un long moment.  
\- Blaise ne me laisserait pas... Il...  
\- Il t'aime ? Sans aucun doutes. Mais tu le blesses. Et quand il en aura assez...

Ginny eut l'air perturbée par les paroles d'Hermione.  
\- Je...

Hermione sourit, et se pencha vers Ginny, un air conspirateur sur le visage.  
\- Il est amusant de constater qu'entre perdre l'amitié de Harry et l'amour de Blaise, tu crains plus de perdre Blaise... Je pense que ça révèle beaucoup de choses sur toi, non ?

Ginny tourna brusquement la tête vers Hermione, bouche bée. Puis elle hocha la tête d'un air absent, enlaça rapidement la brune en lui murmurant un remerciement au creux de l'oreille, puis s'élança vers Blaise, sans même jeter un coup d'oeil à Harry et Drago lorsqu'elle passa près d'eux.


	90. Chapter 90

**Et voici la dernière ligne droite...  
** **90 jours que j'ai le plaisir de vous offrir un rendez-vous quotidien, 90 OS plein de fluff, des couples et deux idiots qui se tournent autour.  
**  
 **Le défi n'était pas gagné. 100 OS d'au moins 1000 mots autour de l'histoire Harry / Drago.  
** **100 moments de leur relation, de la fin de leur haine à leur amour. La naissance de leurs sentiments.**

 **J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à les lire que moi à les écrire. (Oui, ils sont terminés depuis un petit temps déjà donc je sais exactement comment tout se termine... Et ... Vous verrez en fait ! Pas d'indice :) )**

 **Je suis tellement entrée dans ce monde un peu (beaucoup) différent du canon, que j'ai du mal à les quitter, à les laisser.  
C'est pourquoi, j'attends vos propositions de bonus, les moments que vous aimeriez. J'en ai déjà en préparation, mais la publication ne sera pas aussi régulière (c'est beaucoup beaucoup de travail quand même ).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ils étaient à la veille de partir de Poudlard.  
Harry et Drago avaient pris leur repas avec les autres, sans en parler. Ils avaient agi comme chaque soir, avec normalité. Leurs amis avaient suivi leur exemple, et ils avaient pris soin de ne laisser aucun silence dans la conversation.

Puis, tous étaient partis se coucher, les uns après les autres, les laissant seuls tous les deux face à la cheminée. Chaque "bonne nuit" avait sonné comme un au revoir.

Ils étaient restés assis côte à côte en silence.

Drago était inquiet. Il y avait en lui une part d'excitation à l'idée de partir seul avec Harry, à l'idée de l'avoir pour lui tout seul pour les prochaines semaines. Mais il était quelqu'un de peureux également, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner.  
Ils pourraient rencontrer des créatures dans la forêt qui ne feraient qu'une bouchée d'eux. Ils pourraient être capturés par des Mangemorts et livrés à Voldemort. Ils pourraient être retrouvés par Lucius.  
Pourtant, malgré la peur qu'il ressentait, il n'aurait aucune hésitation à suivre le Gryffondor. Il avait confiance en lui, et il savait qu'il pourrait le suivre au bout du monde. Il se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés.  
L'idée même que Harry soit enfermé à cause de lui le hantait, et il avait hâte de voir le sourire revenir sur le visage de son ami. Il brûlait de retrouver la joie enfantine et un peu naïve éclairer les yeux verts de Harry, cette flamme qui lui était propre et qui lui réchauffait le cœur.

Harry pour sa part était pensif. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait hâte de retrouver enfin une certaine liberté mais il espérait faire le bon choix.  
Il savait que le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu se montrer insensible en lui interdisant de voler au secours de Drago. D'un point de vue logique, l'argumentation du vieil homme se tenait.  
Malgré son envie de liberté et de faire ses propres choix, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que leur décision ne causerait aucunes victimes. Il savait que Drago lui dirait qu'il n'avait pas à supporter le monde sorcier sur ses épaules, qu'il était trop jeune pour tant de pression et de responsabilités.  
Il savait que le reste de leurs amis n'en pensaient pas moins. Ils n'étaient pas aussi catégoriques que Drago, mais ils avaient tous rassuré Harry sur le fait que sa présence à Poudlard - ou son absence - n'aurait aucune incidence sur la guerre. Tant qu'il était présent pour la bataille finale.  
Pourtant, il savait parfaitement que si quelque chose tournait mal, il se sentirait responsable. Si Drago était blessé dans la forêt, si Lucius les trouvait, il ne pourrait pas vivre avec cette culpabilité. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans Drago à ses côtés.

Drago sans bouger, lui parla, le faisant presque sursauter.  
\- Toujours décidé, Potter ?

Harry sourit doucement, balayant ses doutes.  
\- Plus que jamais. Et toi ?  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, je serais du voyage.

Le silence retomba entre eux, confortable. Harry soupira et se laissa glisser contre Drago, se blottissant dans sa chaleur. Loin d'en être gêné, le blond l'enlaça presque mécaniquement.  
Comme si c'était leur place ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Puis, après une brève hésitation, il parla à nouveau.  
\- Parfois la nuit, dans mes cauchemars, Lucius nous trouve. Ça semble tellement réel... jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux. Je me dis qu'il n'ira jamais imaginer que je puisse être allé de mon plein gré dans la forêt interdite.  
\- Parce que c'est quelque chose de stupide à faire ?  
\- Non. Parce que je suis bien trop peureux pour faire une telle chose.

Harry gloussa doucement.  
\- Par contre, c'est tout à fait le genre de choses que je suis capable de faire, sans même penser aux conséquences.  
\- Oui... Mais toi tu es un Gryffondor. Un idiot de Gryffondor qui fonce au devant du danger sans réfléchir.  
\- Si c'était le cas, j'aurais déjà été défier notre nouveau ministre...

Drago tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.  
\- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce-pas ?  
\- Absolument pas.

L'air effaré, Drago secoua la tête.  
\- Tu n'as pas d'idées suicidaires pour les jours à venir ?  
\- A part aller trouver refuge dans la forêt interdite réputée pour abriter les créatures les plus dangereuses du monde magique ?  
\- Vraiment très drôle, Potter.

Harry laissa échapper un léger rire en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago.  
\- Je... Nous serons prudent. Promis. Pas de folies, pas de décisions prises sur un coup de tête.  
\- Tu restes un idiot, Potter.

Le ton affectueux de Drago démentait le sens de ses paroles. Harry émit un soupir de bien-être.

Les deux garçons contemplèrent un long moment la flambée, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ce fut à nouveau Drago qui prit la parole, coupant le silence.  
\- Et si on ne trouve pas la maison dont a parlé Hermione ?

Sentant Harry se raidir, Drago se redressa un peu, dérangeant le brun collé à lui. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet.  
\- Potter ? **Tu peux tout me dire.**

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et rencontra le regard couleur de mercure qui le fixait.  
Il lui offrit un sourire qu'il espérait être rassurant et qui s'avéra être une grimace bien peu convaincante.  
\- A ce sujet... Et bien, j'avoue que je ne compte pas vraiment dessus. Ça serait miraculeux que nous trouvions une maison habitable dont personne ne connaît l'existence en plein milieu de la forêt interdite.

Drago plissa les yeux.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu comptais en parler ou m'annoncer une fois sur place qu'il y avait un problème ?

Harry élargit sa grimace, essayant d'afficher un air innocent.  
\- En fait, j'ai déjà prévu une alternative. J'ai réussi à nous trouver du matériel de camping sorcier tout confort. Garanti grand luxe.

Drago soupira, devant avouer qu'il n'était pas surpris.  
\- Qui t'a fourni tout ça ?  
\- Sirius.  
\- Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé ?  
\- Et bien... je ne voulais pas laisser la possibilité à nos amis si protecteurs de s'opposer à notre départ. Et j'ai dit Sirius que nous pourrions avoir besoin du matériel, sans entrer dans les détails. Il ignore tout de nos projets par sécurité.  
\- Fichu survivant... Tu aurais pu me tenir au courant étant donné que je suis légèrement concerné... Non ?

Harry prit Drago dans ses bras, l'empêchant de s'écarter de lui.  
\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter... Et puis je voulais t'épater en te montrant que j'avais pensé à tout...  
\- Quand nous aurions tourné en rond désespérément dans cette forêt maudite emplie de monstres...

Harry ne relâcha pas son étreinte même s'il avait senti le blond se détendre dans ses bras.  
\- Bien entendu Malefoy ! Je parie que ça sera la meilleure balade romantique de ta vie !

Drago rougit légèrement aux mots de Harry. Il essaya de prendre un ton détaché pour lui répondre.  
\- Parce que c'est un rencard ?

Harry déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, juste au coin des lèvres.  
\- Toujours avec toi !


	91. Chapter 91

Luna était habituellement décrite comme loufoque. Elle avait été surnommée dès sa première année Loufoca, et elle n'avait jamais été dérangée par ce surnom moqueur. Elle vivait très bien avec, et ne s'en formalisait pas.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas comme ses camarades.  
Elle se moquait de l'avis des autres. Elle vivait dans son mode onirique, et elle avait tout à fait conscience qu'elle pouvait paraître folle lorsqu'elle s'emballait en donnant vie aux créatures qu'elle avait découvert dans les contes que sa mère lui lisait.

Mais ses camarades oubliaient bien trop souvent qu'elle était une Serdaigle, la maison de l'esprit.  
Sous ses airs fantasques se cachait un esprit aiguisé.  
Et elle avait très rapidement compris que personne ne se méfiait de Loufoca, parce qu'elle était différente. S'ils avaient su qu'elle entendait tout, et comprenait rapidement, ils se seraient montrés plus prudents.

Elle s'était vite rendue compte que les gens ne se méfiaient pas de ceux qu'ils pensaient fous. C'était une leçon que lui avait apprise son père. Si le Chicaneur continuait d'exister malgré les calomnies, ce n'était pas pour rien : souvent son père publiait des informations exclusives, qu'il avait découvertes en laissant traîner ses oreilles.  
Luna avait tout appris de lui, et la Serdaigle était passée maître dans l'art de tromper son monde.

Et elle avait pu personnellement tester la théorie dans les couloirs de Poudlard : lorsqu'elle s'avançait en sautillant, ses cheveux emmêlés et un air rêveur sur le visage, les conversations ne s'interrompaient même pas. Elle devenait invisible.  
Face à elle, les gestes n'étaient pas interrompus. Les regards étaient échangés. Les sourires ou les grimaces n'étaient jamais dissimulés.

Le père de Luna était un fervent opposant de Voldemort, et il soutenait Harry Potter. Luna n'avait pas eu à beaucoup réfléchir pour prendre une décision : elle avait déjà décidé qu'elle appréciait le Gryffondor, et qu'il méritait toute l'aide qu'elle pourrait lui apporter. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait dit à son père.

En dehors de sa gentillesse et de ses qualités, elle appréciait Harry pour une autre raison : son imprévisibilité. Elle savait qu'il était plein de surprise et qu'il ne suivait jamais les mêmes chemins que tout le monde.  
Et le jeune homme ne l'avait pas déçue en arrivant un matin, devenu subitement ami avec Drago Malefoy.

Luna n'avait jamais apprécié les Malefoy. Drago était moqueur et prétentieux. Son père était détestable au possible. Pourtant, quand Harry lui avait fait confiance, Luna ne s'était pas posé de questions.  
Là où beaucoup parlaient d'une naïveté incroyable, Luna ne voyait qu'un signe de la confiance qu'elle plaçait en Harry.

Lorsque les Serpentard avaient commencé à rejoindre Harry, elle avait souri. Elle savait pertinemment que Harry n'avait eu aucune intention cachée en aidant Drago, mais avec le ralliement des plus célèbres Serpentard de son âge, il était soudain devenu un fin stratège.

Lorsque Luna avait rencontré Théodore Nott, elle l'avait observé attentivement, sans pour autant réussir à se faire une opinion sur le jeune homme.

Elle avait souvent senti son regard sur elle, et elle avait du s'avouer que ça lui plaisait, d'être l'objet de ses attentions.

Il ne lui parlait pas, ne faisait aucun geste en sa direction, se contentant de la regarder.

Ils s'étaient tourné autour, sans pour autant s'approcher. Luna avait commencé à le saluer en le croisant dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Théo ne répondait que rarement. Au départ, il se contentait de lui retourner un signe de tête, tout en restant sérieux.

Puis un jour, il lui avait offert un sourire et la jeune fille avait été subjuguée.

L'intervention de Crabbe et Goyle avait précipité les choses entre eux et malgré sa peur, Luna avait été heureuse de découvrir que Théo tenait à elle. Ils s'étaient rapprochés et étaient devenus complices.  
Jusqu'à ce que Théo ne l'embrasse.

Ils n'étaient pas du style à avoir de grandes discussions sur leurs sentiments.  
Luna prenait les choses comme elles venaient, sans se poser trop de questions. Théodore lui n'était pas vraiment bavard. Luna le suspectait d'être timide et de le dissimuler sous une carapace d'indifférence, mais elle n'avait pas réellement réussi à le déterminer.

Depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés tous ensemble, et que Théo était en sécurité, il s'ouvrait plus. Elle le regardait renaître, émerveillée de le voir sourire pour un rien, ou rougir quand il surprenait son regard sur lui.

Une nuit, elle entra à pas de loups dans le dortoir des garçons, croisa les regards narquois de Drago et de Harry qui ne dormaient pas mais discutaient, installés côte à côte dans le même lit, et ouvrit délicatement les rideaux du lit de Théo.

Elle se glissa en silence à ses côtés et le réveilla doucement.

Lorsqu'il la vit penchée au dessus de lui, il écarquilla les yeux et rougit violemment, faisant glousser la jeune fille. Elle prit sa main et le tira à sa suite, rosissant quand elle nota qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama.  
Son torse pâle semblait briller sous la pâle lueur de la lune, et elle eut du mal à détacher son regard de lui.

Elle l'entraîna dans la salle commune et Théo ne la quittait pas des yeux, attendant une explication sur ce réveil nocturne.

Avec un large sourire pour masquer ses joues rouges, elle l'entraîna jusqu'à la fenêtre.  
\- **J'espère que ça te plaira.**..

Théo leva un sourcil interrogateur mais se figea lorsqu'il regarda par la fenêtre. Il hésita un instant, puis se colla presque au carreau glacé, frissonnant.

Luna sourit, ravie de l'intérêt du jeune homme. Elle se colla contre lui pour lui transmettre un peu de chaleur, rougissant encore plus au contact de la peau nue de Théo.  
Sans dire un mot, elle l'observa.

Il regardait l'extérieur d'un air émerveillé, avec un regard d'enfant qui a des rêves pleins la tête.

Là-bas, à l'orée de la forêt interdite, près du lac, une colonie de vers luisants avaient élu domicile. Leur lueur brillait doucement et se reflétait sur l'eau du lac. Leurs mouvements incessants formaient des motifs complexes, presque magiques.  
De temps en temps, l'ombre d'un hibou ou d'une chauve-souris passait, affolant les insectes, et leur ballet s'accélérait avant de ralentir à nouveau.  
Le spectacle était magnifique, et étrangement apaisant.

Au bout d'un long moment, Théo détacha son regard des petits points lumineux pour regarder Luna avec adoration. La jeune fille lui retourna son sourire et posa ses mains sur son torse, frissonnant d'émotion au contact de la peau douce et chaude du jeune homme, avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour joindre ses lèvres à celles de Théo.

Sous la lueur blafarde de la lune, Luna décida que Théodore Nott était officiellement son petit ami, et se jura farouchement de le protéger lorsque viendrait le moment de se battre.


	92. Chapter 92

**Et voici la suite... Dernière ligne droite !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Blaise se sentait seul.

Depuis le départ de Drago, il errait comme une âme en peine, ne quittant son dortoir que pour manger.  
Il s'était écarté de Ginny, en prétextant qu'il était inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

Si la rousse l'avait cru, Hermione qui avait entendu les mots de Blaise avait froncé les sourcils, mécontente. Elle savait pertinemment que Blaise n'était pas déprimé uniquement à cause du départ de Drago. Elle savait que le comportement de Ginny avait beaucoup à y voir.

La jeune fille était son amie, mais elle pouvait se montrer parfois tellement stupide... Comme lorsqu'elle confondait une admiration de petite fille avec l'amour. Aussi, Hermione avait décidé de s'en mêler, même si elle n'avait pas encore décidé ce qu'elle allait faire.

Enfermés tous ensemble comme ils l'étaient, Hermione n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué la soudaine tristesse de Blaise. Et comme Pansy était quelqu'un de très observateur, elle avait aussi noté le regard acéré d'Hermione et ses froncements de sourcils.

Contrairement aux habitudes Gryffondor de vouloir absolument aider leurs amis, même contre leur gré, la politique Serpentard visait plutôt à soutenir sans intervenir. Aussi, Pansy décida de surveiller de près ce qui allait se passer dans leur petit univers, et de voir ce qui allait découler des actions de la lionne...

Face à l'air abattu de Blaise, Hermione décida de sacrifier la discrétion au profit de l'efficacité. Aussi ordonna-t-elle à Ron de faire en sorte que personne ne vienne la déranger pendant qu'elle irait parler à Blaise. Elle en profita pour suggérer à Luna d'occuper Ginny.  
Satisfaite, elle se glissa dans le dortoir des garçons dès que tout le monde fut occupé autour de Ron. Elle préférait ne pas savoir ce que son petit ami avait inventé, puisqu'après tout, il lui rendait service...

En entrant, elle sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Blaise debout contre la fenêtre, le front appuyé contre les vitres froides.  
Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, et se posta à ses côtés.

Blaise eut un petit rire triste.  
\- Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais mettre avant de t'en mêler.  
\- Tu m'attendais vraiment ?

Blaise se tourna vers elle et croisa les bras.  
\- Tu es particulièrement célèbre pour mettre ton nez dans les affaires de tout le monde, Hermione...

La jeune fille grimaça et Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

\- Blaise, tu vas probablement m'en vouloir de te dire ça, mais tu devrais lui parler.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.  
\- Je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir. J'en suis conscient. C'est juste que... Je pensais... J'espérais...  
\- Tu espérais qu'il n'y aurait pas à avoir ce genre de discussion ?

Le Serpentard hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. Hermione posa une main sur son bras, et reprit tout doucement.  
\- Personne n'espère avoir à faire ce genre de choix, mais tu mérites bien mieux que cette situation.

Les yeux brillants de larmes, Blaise enlaça Hermione. Après une seconde d'hésitation, la jeune fille lui rendit son étreinte.

Un ricanement cynique leur fit lever la tête. Rouge de fureur, Ginny se tenait à l'entrée du dortoir, poings sur les hanches.  
\- Charmant...

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas les raisons de la colère de son amie.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- J'ai à peine le dos tourné que ma soit-disant meilleure amie complote dans mon dos.

Hermione vit rouge.  
\- Je t'avais prévenue. J'ai essayé de t'aider. J'ai cru que tu m'avais écoutée. Tu es peut être mon amie, Ginny, mais Blaise est également mon ami. Et je n'aime pas voir un de mes amis aussi mal.

Tout à sa colère, Ginny ne prêta aucune attention à Blaise. Elle balaya les paroles d'Hermione d'un geste de la main méprisant.  
\- Blaise a besoin de temps à cause du départ de Drago. Tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires pour une fois !

Blaise Zabini, Serpentard, passait pour être quelqu'un pourvu d'un grand sang froid. Pourtant, il poussa doucement Hermione pour se placer face à Ginny.  
\- Blaise est présent. Blaise est capable de dire lui-même ce qui ne va pas.

Ginny rougit furieusement.  
\- Alors quoi ? Quel est ton problème, Blaise ?

Hermione posa la main sur le bras de Blaise en geste d'encouragement, et s'éclipsa sans un mot. Elle avait initié la conversation, et même si elle brûlait d'en savoir plus, elle ne voulait pas interférer et risquer d'empirer les choses entre ces deux là.

Blaise, face à Ginny, soupira, toute sa colère subitement envolée. Il se passa la main sur le visage, et murmura.  
\- Toi. C'est toi mon problème Ginny.

Le ton plein de douleur du jeune homme suffit à faire retomber la colère de Ginny. Stupéfaite, elle ne put que bégayer.  
\- Quoi ... ?  
\- **Je veux que tu sois heureuse.**

Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux et ne put répondre à Blaise. Face à elle, il évitait son regard, mais ne fuyait pas.  
\- J'ai essayé... Mais j'ai compris que je ne te suffisait pas. Que je n'étais pas celui que tu voulais.

Ginny fit un pas en avant, vers lui, tendant la main pour le toucher, mais il se déroba.  
\- Blaise ?  
\- Tu me l'avais dit, et je pensais que je réussirais à te faire oublier. Ou que j'arriverais à ... ignorer certaines choses. Mais c'est bien trop dur.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Ginny, pourtant la jeune fille ne fit pas le moindre geste pour l'essuyer. Elle resta silencieuse, écoutant Blaise parler.

\- Tu sais ce qui est le plus ironique ? C'est Harry qui m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça.

Une seconde larme coula et Ginny fit un pas décidé en avant, empêchant Blaise de se dérober. Elle se jeta contre sa poitrine, sanglotant doucement.  
\- Je suis désolée Blaise. Tu es important pour moi, vraiment important et je ne veux pas te perdre.  
\- Ginny... Tu ne m'aimes pas. Si je suis important, laisse-moi tourner la page.

La jeune fille le bouscula de colère.  
\- Idiot ! Bien sûr que je t'aime.

Blaise immobilisa Ginny par les épaules, l'écartant légèrement de lui, soudainement très attentif.  
\- Tu m'aimes ? Mais... Et Harry ?

Ginny rougit violemment. Elle marmonna quelques mots avant de soupirer.  
\- Harry... Je t'ai dis que j'ai cessé de l'attendre, et je ne t'ai pas menti. Mais je l'ai vu avec Drago et je n'arrive pas à comprendre leur relation. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ils sont amis et ça me rend dingue. Voilà ! Tu es satisfait.

Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits.  
\- Tu veux dire que tu m'as laissé croire que tu te languissais de Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier, uniquement parce que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre comment il est tombé fou amoureux de son ancien ennemi ?

Ce fut au tour de Ginny d'ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés.  
\- Fou amoureux ?

Puis, leur regard se croisa, et il se fixèrent un instant. Soudain, réalisant l'absurdité de la situation - eux deux discutant de la relation de leurs amis au lieu de parler de leur couple en danger - ils éclatèrent de rire et Blaise serra Ginny contre lui, le cœur apaisé.


	93. Chapter 93

**Encore un chapitre... Cette fois-ci, retour auprès des deux héros. Et oui, malgré les couples multiples, c'est une fiction centrée sur la relation Harry et Drago.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry et Drago avaient quitté Poudlard comme prévu. Ils s'étaient glissés grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs et la cape d'invisibilité hors de leurs appartements en plein milieu de la nuit.

Ils avaient évité avec brio les professeurs qui faisaient des rondes, ainsi que Miss Teigne qui chassait dans un couloir. Ils s'étaient faufilés en silence hors du château, puis avaient couru jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt interdite.  
Cachés par l'ombre des arbres, ils avaient repris leur souffle en se souriant d'un air nerveux.

L'un comme l'autre n'avait pas cru y arriver. Ils avaient pensé se faire surprendre avant de pouvoir atteindre l'extérieur. Et maintenant, ils étaient nerveux à l'idée de leur liberté retrouvée. Ça leur avait semblé bien trop facile.

Après s'être reposés un moment, Harry avait attrapé la main de Drago et leurs doigts s'étaient noués. Ils avaient échangé un sourire et Drago s'était penché doucement vers Harry pour l'embrasser.  
Harry avait rougi, fixant Drago de ses yeux d'émeraude. Un long regard plus tard, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, le cœur battant.

En pleine journée, la forêt interdite était sinistre. Il n'y avait pas forcément besoin de rencontrer des créatures dangereuses pour se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait y avoir de promenade agréable...  
La nuit était une autre histoire. La nuit, la lueur blafarde de la lune et des étoiles accentuait les ombres et créait des illusions de créatures monstrueuses. Les animaux nocturnes étaient bruyants et le vacarme semblait les encercler.

Harry et Drago avançaient prudemment, à la lueur d'un _lumos_ de leur baguette, suivant avec attention la carte griffonnée par Hermione.

Après un certain temps, Harry ralentit, hésitant légèrement.  
\- Potter ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais été plus loin.

Drago le dévisagea un moment, les yeux ronds.  
\- Tu as déjà été aussi profondément dans cette fichue forêt ?

Harry acquiesça l'air sombre.  
\- Avec Ron. Nous sommes tombés dans le territoire des acromentules.  
\- Mais... Mais tu cherchais quoi ?  
\- Les acromentules.

Drago s'arrêta brutalement et Harry le regarda, surpris.  
\- Tu as été dans la forêt interdite pour chercher les acromentules ? Tu es cinglé, Potter...

Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- Hagrid nous avait conseillé de suivre les araignées et Hermione était en danger.  
\- Bien entendu.

Harry gloussa devant l'air effaré de Drago et ils reprirent leur chemin, avec prudence.

La nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire une pause. Ils étaient proches de l'endroit indiqué par Hermione, et pour l'instant, il n'y avait nulle trace d'une clairière ou de l'existence d'un endroit que l'homme ait pu un jour modifier. Les arbres s'entremêlaient et la végétation était particulièrement dense.  
Les deux garçons étaient maintenant inquiets, et Harry commençait à douter de la décision qu'ils avaient prise de fuir pour se cacher au cœur de la forêt. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir saisi l'occasion de quitter l'atmosphère étouffante de Poudlard.

D'un seul coup, Drago lui tira le bras pour lui montrer quelque chose. Harry plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer ce qui avait interpellé son ami, mais ne vit que des arbres, les uns sur les autres.  
Drago éclata d'un rire nerveux.  
\- Nous y sommes, Potter. Hermione avait raison !

Harry fronça les sourcils, et cessa de chercher ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Drago pour le contempler, inquiet.  
\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Malefoy ?

Mais Drago le tira à sa suite, pour avancer vers la masse sombre des arbres qui se découpait dans la nuit.  
\- Regarde mieux, Potter.

Harry soupira et suivit du regard le doigt de Drago. Au début, il ne vit rien de spécial. Puis, d'un seul coup, il sourit en remarquant ce qui avait attiré l'attention du Serpentard.  
\- Bien joué Malefoy...

Les arbres étaient entremêlés et laissaient apparaître dans leurs branchages les contours d'une cabane. C'était une petite structure, qui semblait délabrée, mais elle leur offrirait un abri provisoire au moins jusqu'au matin.

Ils avancèrent et maintenant qu'ils l'avaient vu, ils en découvraient les détails. La cabane semblait extrêmement vieille au point qu'elle avait fusionné avec les arbres autour. Pourtant, l'influence de la magie était évidente : les planches semblaient en parfait état.  
Une échelle de bois était collée contre un des troncs et conduisait directement face à une porte.  
Les deux garçons hésitèrent un bref instant, puis Harry passa le premier, tandis que Drago attendait au sol, surveillant sa progression, baguette brandie.

Harry arriva devant la porte sans encombres et l'ouvrit d'un geste de baguette avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.  
Drago secoua la tête, marmonnant contre les idiots sans prudence, avant de grimper à son tour le plus rapidement possible pour rejoindre Harry.

L'intérieur était immense. C'était une vraie maison, qui tenait dans une cabane dans un arbre.  
Tout était scrupuleusement ordonné et propre comme si quelqu'un avait quitté cette maison la veille.

Drago soupira de soulagement.  
\- Elle a été conservée magiquement.

Harry se tourna vers lui en souriant.  
\- Je pensais qu'on aurait à utiliser la tente, mais je suis ravi de notre nouveau domicile !

Malgré l'heure avancée, ils prirent le temps de faire le tour de la maison, souriant face au confort inespéré dont ils pourraient bénéficier. Drago jeta des sorts de protection sur la porte de la maison, tandis que Harry rédigeait un bref message pour Hermione et Sirius sur le parchemin enchanté que son parrain lui avait confié.

Ils déballèrent ensuite leurs affaires, avant de sortir des duvets magiquement réduits. D'un simple regard, ils décidèrent pour la première nuit de dormir dans la pièce principale, ensemble.  
Après tout, ils auraient tout le temps de choisir comment s'organiser pour les jours à venir...

Lorsqu'enfin ils furent prêts à se coucher, l'aube était proche. Ils se changèrent rapidement, et s'installèrent dans leurs duvets, frissonnant légèrement.  
Harry, bras croisés sous la tête s'éclaircit la voix.  
\- Je suis désolé Malefoy. Je crois que cette idée n'était pas vraiment géniale...

Le jeune homme avait l'air sombre et semblait rempli de doutes.

Drago tourna la tête vers lui et observa le profil de Harry, notant ses mâchoires crispées.  
\- Détends-toi, Potter. **Je crois en toi.** Non seulement, tu vas nous maintenir en vie mais en plus tu vas botter le derrière du serpent maléfique...

Voir Harry se détendre et sourire légèrement fut la plus belle des réponses pour Drago...


	94. Chapter 94

**Une fois n'est pas coutume... Quelques réponses à vos gentilles reviews.  
D'abord, merci de me suivre dans cette aventure.  
Je vais rester vague, ça serait dommage de spoiler dans la dernière ligne droite ! J'ai hâte que la fin soit publiée tout en espérant que ça dure encore un peu... J'ai commencé à écrire mi août, c'est donc quelque chose qui m'occupe quotidiennement depuis quelque temps.**

 **1° A quand un je t'aime ? Et bien... A la fin ! Peut être ?  
Mon final vous plaira j'espère...  
**

 **2° Concernant un final long hyper fluff... Désolée. Il sera fluff, parce que je sais faire du fluff et que j'en fait énormément. Hyper fluff ? Peut être, je ne sais pas. Il faudra me le dire.  
Mais long ? Non. Les différents "chapitres" / OS sont sensiblement de même taille, et donc, il ne faudra pas s'attendre à plus pour le final.**

 **Cependant, Cependant, comme je l'ai précisé, j'ai apprécié cette aventure et la voir se terminer me serre légèrement mon petit coeur tout mou. Donc... J'ai proposé des "bonus".  
La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai déjà deux bonus de prêt, et que je ne m'arrêterai pas aussi vite... Sans compter que je suis ouverte à toute proposition concernant "LA" scène que vous souhaitez.  
La seule chose, c'est que la publication ne sera pas aussi régulière. Peut être que je passerai à de l'hebdomadaire. Tout dépendra de mon inspiration :)**

 **Voilà !  
Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Harry et Drago avaient quitté Poudlard, et pour l'instant, personne ne s'était aperçu de leur départ.  
Leurs amis savaient que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'un professeur ne passe vérifier que tout aille bien. Ils pourraient peut-être faire croire que les deux garçons étaient couchés ou sous la douche. Ou occupés. Mais ça ne durerait pas.

Ils étaient tous d'humeur morose, inquiets malgré les messages rassurants reçus de leurs amis.

Installés à l'écart, Millicent et Eddie discutaient tous les deux.  
\- Millie, je ne pourrais jamais !  
\- **Tu peux le faire**. Je le sais.

Avant qu'Eddie ne puisse répondre à Millicent, Pansy s'approcha d'eux.  
\- Un souci Millie ?

Eddie grimaça, l'air désolé.  
\- C'est moi le souci. Je disais à Millie que je ne pourrais jamais mentir à Dumbledore s'il me demande où ils sont.

Pansy le regarda attentivement puis hocha la tête.  
\- Je comprends, Eddie.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, l'air légèrement en colère.  
\- Non ! C'est stupide de ma part !

Pansy lui sourit et se pencha vers lui.  
\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas réellement un mensonge. En protégeant le secret d'Harry, tu protèges Millicent.

Eddie se figea face à Pansy.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Si Dumbledore accepte de sacrifier Drago au risque de se mettre à dos Harry...

Eddie pâlit brusquement.  
\- Il fera la même chose pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Pansy acquiesça l'air sombre. Hermione s'était approchée entre temps et avait entendu les derniers mots prononcés.  
Eddie reprit.  
\- Mais... Je croyais qu'il représentait le bien. Les gentils.

Pansy haussa les épaules. Hermione fit un pas de plus et répondit à Eddie.  
\- Il s'oppose à Voldemort oui. Il... Techniquement, il représente le bien. Mais il a une vision globale. Une vision selon laquelle il faut faire des sacrifices pour le bien du plus grand nombre.

Eddie fronça les sourcils.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.

Hermione eut un sourire triste.  
\- Par exemple, si Drago devait être capturé, Dumbledore ne voulait pas que Harry essaie de le libérer car dans ce cas, c'est Harry qui aurait été mis en danger. Et selon la prophétie, seul Harry peut sauver le monde sorcier.

Millicent grogna.  
\- Harry est précieux, on le sait. Nous tous ici serions prêts à nous sacrifier pour lui. Mais qu'est ce qui empêche le Directeur d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ?

Hermione grimaça.  
\- Je suppose qu'il ne veut risquer la vie de personne.

Pansy ricana d'un air mauvais.  
\- Dis plutôt que personne de ses précieux Aurors agent double ne voudrait sauver un Malefoy.

Millicent soupira.  
\- C'est valable pour tous les Serpentards. Quoi que Sirius et Tonks n'auraient pas hésité eux. Drago est de leur famille.

Tous les quatre, Pansy, Eddie, Hermione et Millicent se regardèrent, l'air triste. Pansy soupira.  
\- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais... Harry est vraiment exceptionnel.

Millicent gloussa.  
\- Tu pourrais adhérer à son fan club !

Hermione sourit amusée.  
\- N'hésite pas à lui demander un autographe Pansy ! Il adorera...

Pansy leur tira la langue mais ses yeux pétillaient.  
Eddie hocha la tête comme s'il venait de prendre une décision.  
\- Je le ferais. Je pense que je pourrais mentir en sachant tout ça. Pour toi Millie, pour Harry, et pour nous tous.

Millicent lui sourit, et prit sa main.  
\- Merci.

Eddie secoua la tête en soupirant.  
\- Ne me remercie pas. Hormis Harry et sa mission, aucune vie ne vaut plus qu'une autre.

Ils avaient repris des sujets de discussion plus légers quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier avait l'air furieux.

Ils levèrent tous la tête en sursautant.  
\- Où est Drago ?

Personne ne répondit. Excédé, il grogna avant de répéter.  
\- Où est Drago Malefoy ?

Pansy se redressa, inquiète.  
\- Il y a un problème, professeur ?

Rogue hésita un bref instant, puis soupira.  
\- Dumbledore a consenti un échange avec Lucius. S'il lui remet Drago, le Ministère laissera Poudlard et ses élèves en paix.

Hermione eut un hoquet de stupeur. Les autres échangèrent des regards stupéfaits et furieux.  
Ron grimaça.  
\- Il va se faire tuer !

Rogue haussa les épaules.  
\- La décision a été prise.

En l'observant attentivement, Hermione comprit que le maître des Potions n'avait pas eu son mot à dire et qu'il était écœuré. Son statut d'espion ne lui laissait probablement qu'une très petite marge de manœuvre, et il se retrouvait obligé de livrer son filleul à un assassin...

Eddie s'éclaircit la gorge.  
\- Il est avec Harry, Monsieur.

Pansy et Millicent purent cacher leur surprise mais Hermione eut du mal à rester stoïque.  
Rogue eut une grimace agacée et soupira.  
\- Et où se cache Monsieur Potter ?

Eddie lui sourit, détendu.  
\- Et bien avec le Professeur Dumbledore je suppose, non ?

Rogue pâlit soudainement et fila à toute vitesse vers le dortoir des garçons. Ils échangèrent tous des regards inquiets, mais déterminés.

Lorsque Rogue revint, il avait l'air fou de rage.  
\- Où sont ils ?

Luna lui sourit.  
\- Ils n'étaient pas là ce matin, donc ils sont sûrement avec un professeur.

Rogue montra les dents.  
\- Je viens de voir Dumbledore, et Potter n'était pas avec lui.

Le professeur de potions s'approcha à grands pas de la cheminée et sortit une pincée de poudre de cheminette de sa poche, qu'il lança dans les flammes.  
Il se pencha et hurla "Square Grimmaud". Puis, la tête dans les flammes, il hurla "Black !"

La conversation dura quelques secondes et Severus Rogue s'écarta. Tout de suite après, Sirius Black débarquait.

\- Alors Snivellus... Quel est ton problème ?  
\- Black... Où est Potter ?

Sirius étrécit les paupières l'air mauvais.  
\- Comment ça ?

Hermione intervint.  
\- Harry et Drago ne sont plus ici.

Les deux adultes se mirent à hurler l'un contre l'autre. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'applaudir mentalement la performance de Sirius, qui leur offrit le rôle du parrain inquiet parfait...

Quelques minutes plus tard, le calme retomba tandis que Rogue quittait la pièce en rage. Aussitôt, Sirius sourit et regarda tout le monde autour de lui.

\- Et bien... Vous en faites des têtes ! Un souci ?

Pansy se mit à pleurer en silence et Neville se précipita pour la consoler. Blaise expliqua la situation d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.  
\- Dumbledore a échangé Drago contre la sécurité de Poudlard. Il est venu le chercher pour le livrer à Lucius.

Les yeux de Sirius étincelèrent de rage.  
\- Hermione, préviens-les. Dis leur d'être prudents et de rester cachés. En sécurité. Dumbledore ne va pas tarder, je reste ici pour... et bien je suis inquiet pour mon filleul disparu, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête d'un air déterminé, soulagé de voir qu'au moins un adulte était de leur côté.


	95. Chapter 95

Narcissa Malefoy était installée dans son salon, regardant d'un air rêveur par la fenêtre.  
Comme à son habitude, elle était d'une élégance parfaite et ce même si elle était seule chez elle.

Lorsque Severus Rogue arriva par cheminée, il haussa un sourcil surpris en la voyant assise là, sans rien faire. Il l'avait toujours connue occupée à quelque chose...

Il s'approcha et la femme leva les yeux vers lui.

Comme toujours, elle offrait un visage parfaitement lisse de tout sentiment. Pourtant, quelque chose vacilla légèrement au fond de ses yeux.  
Severus la salua d'un air neutre.

\- Narcissa. Lucius est ici ? Il m'a demandé de passer.

Narcissa regarda autour d'elle puis soupira.  
\- Il n'est pas rentré.

Elle hésita un bref instant. Puis fixa Severus avec intensité.  
\- Severus... Nous étions amis, n'est-ce-pas ?

Severus soupira doucement. Il ne se souvenait trop bien que de leur amitié pendant leur adolescence, avant Lucius. Narcissa légèrement plus âgée que lui, l'avait pris sous son aile, et ils avaient passé de bons moments tous les deux. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle que Severus pouvait se détendre. Avec elle, et avec Lily Evans.  
Puis, Lucius était arrivé et Narcissa avait changé. Elle avait perdu son insouciance pour devenir cette poupée de glace parfaite, que Lucius devait épouser un peu plus tard.  
Ils étaient resté en contact, mais leurs relations s'étaient faites distantes.  
Profitant de l'absence de Lucius, le maître des potions eut un rictus amer.  
\- Je croyais que nous étions toujours amis, Cissa.

Narcissa Malefoy rougit légèrement.  
\- Je suis désolée Severus. Je...

Severus la coupa d'un geste de la main.  
\- Que veux-tu Narcissa ?

La femme face à lui ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, comme si elle avait besoin de courage.  
\- Comment va mon fils ? Comment va Drago ?

Le visage de Severus se ferma et il recula d'un pas. De sa voix la plus glaciale, il lui répondit du ton coupant qu'il utilisait avec ses élèves.  
\- Comme un enfant qui apprend que ses parents veulent le tuer.

Narcissa eut un sanglot.  
\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

Severus recula à nouveau d'un pas en direction de la cheminée, prêt à repartir.  
\- Il fallait y penser plus tôt. Tu diras à Lucius que je suis passé, mais que j'ai du rentrer. Je repasserai lorsqu'il sera disponible.

Narcissa tendit la main vers lui, l'implorant presque.  
\- Severus. Je pourrais t'aider.  
\- M'aider ?  
\- Tu es un espion.  
Severus se figea et blêmit. Il se retourna pour faire face à Narcissa Malefoy.

Elle le regardait d'un air désespéré, attendant qu'il ne lui parle. Un instant, il vit le fantôme de la jeune fille pleine de joie à la place de cette femme sans émotions et il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il avait voulu oublier son amie qui lui avait tant manqué, et il avait oublié par la même occasion que Narcissa Black n'était pas une poupée de porcelaine. La jeune fille avait été vive d'esprit et très intelligente.

\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oh Severus... Des années ont passé, mais je n'ai pas oublié à quel point tu aimais Lily. Je savais que s'il y avait une chose qui pourrait te faire changer d'avis c'était bien sa mort...  
\- Tu n'as jamais rien dit ?  
\- J'ai prévenu Lucius de ne pas toucher à Lily. Mais... Je suis désolée Severus.

Le masque glacial du maître des potions se fissura tandis que ses traits prenaient une expression de souffrance au souvenir de la jeune fille qu'il avait passionnément aimé.  
Narcissa hésita un instant, puis lui posa une main sur le bras, tandis que larme coulait sur sa joue.

\- Drago est en sécurité.

Narcissa ferma les yeux, relâchant son souffle.  
\- Merci, merci Merlin. Protège-le. Je te dirais tout ce que je peux.

Severus la contempla un moment puis s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.  
\- C'est mon filleul, Cissa. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le demander.  
\- Je t'aiderai quand même. Vraiment. La folie de Lucius a trop duré.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et Narcissa essuya ses yeux nerveusement. Puis, avec un soupir, elle se recomposa un masque parfaitement inexpressif, ne laissant voir sa douleur qu'au fond de ses yeux.  
Severus lui offrit un sourire. Un vrai sourire, et pas seulement un rictus. Il se rendit compte avec un léger choc qu'il n'avait plus souri depuis des années et ce constat l'emplit de tristesse.

Narcissa inspira puis chuchota nerveusement.  
\- Ils ont prévu une attaque au début du week-end. Pré-au-Lard. Le Maître a demandé à ce que tu ne sois pas prévenu.  
Severus soupira et hocha la tête.  
\- Merci. Lucius a demandé à Dumbledore de lui livrer Drago.

Narcissa hoqueta mais Severus reprit rapidement.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas. Potter l'a mis en sûreté. Ils sont tous les deux.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils, d'un air perdu.  
\- Harry Potter ? Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient ennemis ?  
\- Cissa... Ils sont devenu inséparables tous les deux. Et crois-moi, ça me tue de complimenter le fils de James Potter, mais cet idiot préférera se sacrifier plutôt que de blesser ton fils.

La femme s'assit sur le sofa où elle était lorsque Severus était arrivé, et elle eut un rire incrédule.  
\- Vraiment ? Au moins il n'est pas seul.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, plongés dans leurs pensées.

Narcissa pensait à son fils, qu'elle avait abandonné en laissant la folie de son mari régir sa vie.  
Elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour être la parfaite épouse. Elle avait délaissé son fils, elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait.  
Elle n'avait pas protesté quand Lucius avait lancé des avis de recherche pour le retrouver, quand il avait offert une récompense pour que Drago leur soit livré.  
Elle s'était voilé la face, se disant que Lucius n'irait pas jusqu'à vraiment blesser Drago.  
Mais le matin même, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle s'était rendu compte avec un choc de ce qu'elle était devenue. De ce qu'elle avait fait.  
Elle avait alors passé la journée à réfléchir et à chercher une façon de sauver son fils unique.

Severus, lui, se souvenait de leurs années d'amitié, lorsque Narcissa était encore la jeune fille gaie et agréable qu'elle avait été. Il se souvenait de son désarroi lorsqu'au retour des vacances de Noël une année, Narcissa était devenue la Reine des Glaces. C'était ainsi que tout Poudlard l'avait surnommée et personne n'avait pu prendre en défaut sa carapace d'indifférence.  
Le jeune Severus de l'époque avait du faire face à l'effondrement de son univers, et il s'était replié sur lui-même. Lucius n'avait eu aucun mal à le convaincre de rejoindre Voldemort et il s'était laissé tenter, dans l'espoir de devenir enfin quelqu'un.  
Des années plus tard, il se reprochait encore son envie de pouvoir, parce qu'il avait causé la mort de Lily...

Entendant la cheminée ronfler soudainement, signalant l'arrivée de Lucius, Narcissa se redressa d'un coup, et lui chuchota " **Bonne chance** ".


	96. Chapter 96

**La fin approche doucement... Déjà le 96ème chapitre !  
Retour dans la forêt interdite avec nos deux héros...**

* * *

Au cœur de la forêt interdite, Drago et Harry prenaient peu à peu leurs marques.

Ils étaient globalement parfaitement bien installés, même s'il y avait un point qui posait problème : les repas.  
Ils avaient pu prendre des provisions en demandant aux elfes de Poudlard de leur apporter le nécessaire avant de partir, mais il arriverait un moment où ils devraient trouver une solution.  
Malgré tout, leurs repas étaient plutôt frugaux et Drago avait tendance à s'en plaindre régulièrement.

Harry faisait des allées et venues dans la cabane en marmonnant, agacé de ne pas savoir transplaner, agacé de ne pas avoir pensé à ce détail en particulier plus tôt.

Alors qu'ils grignotaient leur petit déjeuner, leurs estomacs gondant encore de faim, Drago soupira.  
\- Potter... Hermione a bien dit que cette... Maison était l'endroit où vivait le gardien de Poudlard ?  
\- Oui. A l'époque des fondateurs à peu près...

Drago soupira face à son assiette déjà vide. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, et eut un petit sourire.  
\- Demain j'irais à Poudlard prendre de la nourriture.

Le Serpentard leva brusquement la tête.  
\- Quoi ? Non !

Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- Il va bien falloir qu'on mange à un moment. Et avec la carte des Maraudeurs et la cape de mon père, je ne risque rien. Enfin. Pas grand chose.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir que Harry ignora. Il sortit le parchemin enchanté de son sac, posé à ses côtés et attrapa une plume et un encrier.  
\- Je vais demander à Hermione si notre départ a été remarqué.

Harry se mit à écrire, tandis que Drago l'observait.  
De plus en plus souvent, il se surprenait à contempler son ami. Il s'émerveillait toujours de sa force de caractère, comme si chaque épreuve renforçait la détermination du brun.  
Il s'était toujours demandé comment Harry faisait pour ne jamais se démotiver, ni baisser les bras.  
Même en le suivant au quotidien, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. Sans Harry, il aurait baissé les bras bien plus tôt. Sans Harry, il n'aurait jamais eu la force de se révolter, et serait probablement déjà devenu un Mangemort contre son gré, forcé de tuer des innocents...

Un hoquet de stupeur de Harry le ramena à la réalité et il fronça les sourcils, inquiet.  
\- Un problème ?

Harry semblait sous le choc et comme il ne disait rien, Drago attrapa le parchemin posé devant lui. Harry tenta de le récupérer, mais le blond se leva vivement pour lire le petit texte écrit de la main d'Hermione.

Harry le suivit mais le laissa lire tranquillement. Il attendit juste qu'il ait terminé, l'air sombre.

Lorsque Drago leva les yeux vers Harry, il rencontra les émeraudes qu'il avait pris l'habitude de contempler. Cette fois-ci, les yeux de Harry brillaient de colère, et ses mâchoires étaient serrées.  
Face à l'air perdu de Drago il fit un pas vers lui et l'enlaça, ne le laissant pas s'écarter.

Au bout d'un long moment, Drago se laissa aller dans les bras de Harry et répondit à son étreinte.  
\- Ils ne t'auront pas Malefoy. Ni Voldemort, ni ton père, ni Dumbledore. Je ne les laisserai pas faire !

Drago se serra un peu plus contre Harry, cachant son visage contre son cou.  
\- Tu ne peux pas toujours gagner, Potter. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi.  
\- Ne baisse pas les bras, tu entends ?

Drago inspira profondément, pour regagner son calme. Harry l'écarta de lui et attrapa son visage entre ses mains. Il l'embrassa durement, comme pour obliger Drago à se battre.  
Le Serpentard resta quelques secondes surpris, puis il répondit au baiser de Harry avec un léger gémissement.

Ce fut probablement le baiser le plus passionné qu'ils aient jamais échangé, poussés par un certain désespoir.  
Quand ils s'écartèrent, ils avaient les joues rouges, le souffle court et les yeux brillants.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis Drago émit un léger rire incrédule.  
\- Wow. Tu as de sacrés arguments, Potter...

Harry rougit aussitôt pour le plus grand plaisir de son ami. Le blond déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres en souriant.  
\- Je ne baisse pas les bras Potter. Pour toi.

Drago sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en voyant le sourire lumineux de Harry.

Tout au long de la matinée, ils se croisèrent et se frôlèrent, en se souriant, ne pouvant pas oublier leur baiser si passionné. Peu avant midi, Harry prit la cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Mauraudeurs.  
\- Malefoy, reste ici à l'abri. Je vais essayer d'aller voir jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Je ne risque rien, mais nous devons trouver à manger...

Drago fit la grimace mais acquiesça.

Après le départ de Harry, Drago se posta près d'une fenêtre, scrutant la direction qu'avait pris Harry. Lorsque la pluie commença à tomber, il soupira.

En voyant du mouvement au loin, il réprima un sourire soulagé et sortit de la cabane pour aller à la rencontre de Harry. Il tenait sa baguette d'une main, et un petit cadeau pour Harry de l'autre.

En le rejoignant, il lui tendit l'objet en souriant.  
\- **Je t'ai apporté un parapluie.**

Harry sourit amusé et les mit tous les deux à l'abri de la pluie.  
\- Et si ça n'avait pas été moi ?  
\- Potter... Tu es le seul sorcier à te déplacer comme un éléphant dans cette forêt. C'était forcément toi !

Harry se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

Une fois au sec, Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- Maintenant qu'ils savent que nous sommes partis de Poudlard, ça risque d'être un peu compliqué de prendre de la nourriture au château...

Drago fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.  
\- On aurait du demander aux elfes de déposer de la nourriture quelque part dans la forêt. Eux ils sont capable de transplaner dans Poudlard !  
\- Dobby aurait été parfait, effectivement !

Dans un "Pop !" sonore, l'elfe habillé de vêtements particulièrement mal assortis apparut et les contempla de ses yeux globuleux.  
\- Harry Potter a demandé Dobby ?

Harry et Drago regardèrent l'elfe avec stupéfaction, les yeux ronds.  
Harry sourit largement et sauta au cou de la créature.  
\- Dobby ! Je suis si heureux de te voir. Tu pourrais nous apporter à manger tu penses ?

Dobby, souriant largement, la poitrine gonflée d'importance, claqua des doigts et un véritable festin apparut.  
Drago regardait alternativement Harry et Dobby, ne croyant pas au miracle qui venait d'avoir lieu.  
\- Mais... Tu... connais cet endroit ?

Dobby lui offrit un clin d'oeil.  
\- Bien sûr, Monsieur Drago. Tous les elfes de Poudlard le connaissent. Nous sommes chargés de nettoyer.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard inquiet.  
\- Mais nous risquons d'être découvert !

Dobby secoua la tête.  
\- Dobby prendra la corvée. Dobby aime bien venir ici.

Harry posa les mains sur les épaules de l'elfe et le regarda d'un air sérieux.  
\- Dobby. Tu ne dois dire à personne que nous sommes ici. Pas même au professeur Dumbledore.

Dobby hocha la tête.  
\- Dobby ne dira rien. Dobby va aider Harry Potter. Dobby va aider Monsieur Drago aussi.

L'elfe les salua en souriant et les deux garçons hésitèrent un bref instant avant de se jeter sur la nourriture.


	97. Chapter 97

**Voici le chapitre du jour...  
Bonne lecture **

* * *

Au sein de l'ordre du Phénix, les choses étaient en train de changer.

Pour la première fois de leur vie, Sirius Black et Severus Rogue s'étaient alliés. Et sous l'œil médusé de l'ordre, ils avaient parlé d'une même voix.

Lorsque Molly et Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks et Minerva MacGonagall avaient eu vent de l'échange ignoble qu'avait voulu faire Dumbledore, l'indignation avait été unanime.  
Le Directeur de Poudlard avait tenté de justifier son choix, mais même si ses intentions avaient été de protéger le plus grand nombre d'élèves, livrer un jeune homme à Voldemort n'entrait pas du tout dans les idéaux de l'ordre du Phénix. Il avait donc fait face à un rejet unanime.

Les deux ennemis avaient échangé un sourire victorieux en entendant les vociférations de Molly contre Dumbledore... Cette dernière s'était prise d'affection pour Drago, d'autant plus qu'il avait redonné le sourire à Harry. Pour elle, tous les enfants étaient sacrés et l'idée même que Dumbledore décide d'en sacrifier un était une hérésie selon ses propres mots.

Discrètement Sirius avait fait signe à Remus et Tonks de le suivre. Ils s'étaient retranchés dans la bibliothèque du Square Grimmaud et avaient attendu que Severus Rogue ne vienne les rejoindre. Le maître des potions était arrivé très rapidement derrière eux, un rictus amusé aux lèvres en entendant les glapissements de Molly Weasley.

Severus avait brièvement hésité puis s'était lancé.  
\- Narcissa Malefoy va nous aider.

Un grand silence suivit ses paroles. Il les observa de ses yeux d'obsidienne, et attendit.  
Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la première question vint de Tonks.  
\- Est-elle fiable ?

Severus soupira.  
\- Elle a toujours su que je suis un espion. Elle n'a jamais rien dit. Mais... Elle a pris conscience qu'elle devait agir pour sauver Drago.

Sirius eut un reniflement méprisant mais ne commenta pas. Remus hésita un bref instant.  
\- Que proposes-tu ?  
\- La sortir des griffes de Lucius. La mettre à l'écart.  
\- Si l'information sur l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard est exacte ?

Le maître des potions acquiesça. Remus eut un sourire amusé.  
\- Et bien... Pourquoi pas ! Mettons la à l'abri et nous verrons.

Sirius attira l'attention sur lui.  
\- Et pour les enfants ?  
Severus détourna le regard.  
\- Tant qu'Albus est le Directeur, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose. Au moins... Potter et Drago sont en sécurité. Enfin... J'espère.

Sirius soupira.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'ils le sont. Harry n'irait jamais mettre Drago en danger.

Remus eut un sourire amusé.  
\- Quelle surprise, ces deux là...

Tonks regarda les deux maraudeurs d'un air perplexe.  
\- Comment ça ?

Les deux amis échangèrent un grand sourire niais avant de secouer la tête dans un bel ensemble.  
\- Tu verras par toi-même !

Avant que Tonks ne puisse poser plus de questions, Minerva, Arthur et Molly les rejoignirent. Kingley Shakelbot les suivait l'air sombre.  
Molly semblait furieuse, prête à exploser tandis qu'Arthur lui parlait à voix basse pour essayer de la calmer. Minerva était égale à elle même, mais ses yeux montraient une colère inhabituelle chez l'écossaise.

Ce fut elle qui prit la parole, d'une voix coupante.  
\- Et bien ? Vous auriez d'autres révélations ? Et par pitié, Severus, dites-moi que vous avez vous-même caché les garçons !  
\- Je suis navré Minerva. J'ignore où Potter a pu aller.  
\- Et leurs amis ?  
\- Ils ont dit qu'ils n'étaient plus là quand ils s'étaient réveillés.

La directrice des Gryffondor pinça les lèvres, agacée. Shakelbot grogna.  
\- Entre Malefoy au pouvoir d'un côté et le Survivant en fuite de l'autre... La situation n'est pas vraiment brillante !

Sirius s'avança d'un pas.  
\- Harry n'a pas vraiment de raisons de faire confiance à l'ordre !  
Shakelbot soupira l'air abattu.  
\- Je n'ai pas prétendu qu'il avait tort. J'espère juste que Harry reviendra pour se battre contre Vous-savez-qui...

Sirius eut un léger sourire.  
\- Oh il sera là. Harry n'est pas du genre à fuir ses responsabilités.

Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris, se demandant si par hasard Sirius Black ne serait pas mêlé à la fuite des deux garçons. Puis son attention fut attirée par Arthur qui voulait des précisions sur l'attaque prévue à Pré-au-Lard.  
Ils passèrent la demi-heure suivant à planifier les choses pour le week-end à venir, et ils écartèrent le sujet Harry Potter de leurs pensées.

La semaine suivante, le dimanche soir, Square Grimmaud était en pleine effervescence.  
Comme Narcissa l'avait dit, Pré-au-Lard avait été attaqué. Le désastre avait pu être évité et beaucoup de vies furent sauvées.  
A peine rentré chez lui, légèrement blessé, couvert de sang et de poussière, Severus s'assit lourdement à son bureau, fit venir à lui d'un _Accio_ une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et se servit généreusement.  
Puis, sirotant l'alcool, il rédigea un court billet à l'attention de Narcissa.

 _"Chère Cissa,  
Rencontrons nous dès demain vers 19h à Londres. **Je viendrai te chercher à l'aéroport.**  
Amicalement,  
Severus" _

Le Maître des potions jugea que le mot était suffisamment vague pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Au pire, il pourrait prétendre vouloir renouer avec une vieille amie...

Il contempla le morceau de parchemin d'un air pensif en finissant son verre, puis se dirigea vers son hibou pour envoyer le mot.  
Il espérait que Lucius serait encore en compagnie du Maître.

Avec un sourire cynique, il espéra que Lucius était la cible des _doloris_ en ce moment même pour le fiasco de l'attaque.

Puis, il se rendit sous la douche pour faire disparaître les preuves de sa présence à la bataille de Pré-Au-Lard.

Trente minutes plus tard, il revint dans son salon. Rien n'aurait pu laisser soupçonner qu'il avait combattu des Mangemorts quelques heures plus tôt.  
Il était vêtu de noir, comme à son habitude, enroulé dans sa lourde cape. Un coup d'œil dans un miroir lui confirma qu'il offrait l'image habituelle du sévère maître des potions.

Son hibou l'attendait sur son perchoir, un parchemin à la patte. Il s'avança à grand pas et pris le morceau de papier avec une légère hésitation.  
La réponse était brève.

 _" J'y serais.  
N."_

Soulagé, il sourit. Le lendemain, à la même heure, Narcissa serait en sécurité, protégée de Lucius. Près de lui.


	98. Chapter 98

**La fin de l'aventure approche...  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque le groupe d'amis enfermés ensemble dans Poudlard reçut une nouvelle visite de leurs professeurs, il ne s'attendaient pas à un tel retournement de situation.

Les professeurs Rogue et MacGonagall entrèrent l'air sombre. Remus Lupin les accompagnait.  
Hermione et Pansy échangèrent un bref coup d'œil, certaines que leur petit mensonge allait être dévoilé.  
Hermione croisa discrètement les doigts, priant Merlin d'avoir le temps de prévenir Harry et Drago grâce à leur parchemin enchanté.

Cependant, les choses devinrent rapidement surréalistes pour les adolescents.

Minerva MacGonagall s'avança d'un pas raide tandis que Severus Rogue restait devant la porte les bras croisés, aux côtés de Remus.

L'écossaise les observa les uns après les autres puis soupira, accusant soudainement son âge.  
\- Je dois vous informer que le Directeur n'est plus en charge de votre sécurité.

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche mais ne put prononcer aucun mot.

Severus Rogue émit un bref ricanement sarcastique en la voyant.  
\- **Respirez profondément** , Miss Granger. N'ayez crainte, vous ne risquez rien.

Minerva tourna la tête vers lui et le fusilla du regard tandis que le professeur de potions levait un sourcil moqueur.  
La femme austère porta son regard sur Hermione cette fois-ci.  
\- L'Ordre du Phénix n'a pas... accepté la volonté du Directeur Dumbledore de livrer Monsieur Malefoy à son père.

Pansy soupira. Blaise s'adressa directement au professeur Rogue.  
\- Ça veut dire que Drago ne risque plus rien ?

Remus le regarda avec un léger sourire.  
\- Drago ne risque rien tant qu'il se tient à distance de son père. Malheureusement notre rayon d'action est extrêmement limité étant donné la position de son père au sein du Ministère.

Théo marmonna d'un air agacé.  
\- Son père est déjà venu à Poudlard. C'est à cause de ça que nous sommes enfermé ici.

Minverva renifla dédaigneusement.  
\- N'oubliez pas que certains de vos camarades de maison sont prêt à beaucoup pour faire leur preuves auprès de Vous-Savez-qui !

Remus s'avança de sa démarche souple, indiquant à Hermione que la pleine Lune ne devait pas être très très loin.  
\- Minerva. Si vous permettez...

L'écossaise recula en haussant les épaules. Remus leur adressa un petit sourire d'excuse.  
\- La situation est un peu tendue en ce moment. Il y a eu une attaque à Pré-au-Lard et...

Une exclamation étouffée de Ginny coupa Remus. Neville demanda immédiatement s'il y avait eu beaucoup de victimes.  
\- De nombreuses vies ont pu être sauvées, grâce à une aide... inattendue. Nous avons pu stopper la progression des Mangemorts et en capturer certains.

Blaise regarda avec attention le professeur Rogue en réagissant aux mots de Remus.  
\- Une aide inattendue ?

Severus eut un rictus amusé.  
\- La mère de Drago.

Luna eut un gloussement amusé, comme si l'information ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça. Elle se colla contre Théo en souriant et lui chuchota quelque chose. Le Serpentard lui sourit tendrement et déposa un léger baiser sur son nez.  
Pansy fronça les sourcils, en colère. Elle fixa son ancien Directeur de maison d'un air glacial.  
\- Merveilleux. Drago sera ravi d'apprendre que sa mère n'est mauvaise qu'avec lui...

Rogue montra les dents.  
\- Miss Parkinson... N'oubliez pas que je reste un de vos professeurs ! Et vous serez priée de ne pas parler d'une situation que vous ne comprenez pas !

Pansy s'apprêtait à répondre mais Neville posa une main apaisante sur son bras et la jeune fille hésita. Elle le regarda et lui fit un signe de tête, comme si elle avait entendu sa demande muette de se calmer.  
Ginny avait attrapé la main de Blaise et la serrait entre les siennes, ne le quittant pas du regard.

Millicent ne bronchait pas, observant ses amis, un air revêche plaqué sur le visage. A ses côtés, Eddie avait posé une main sur sa taille, juste pour la soutenir en lui faisant sentir sa présence. Elle était peut être la plus discrète des Serpentard au moment présent, mais personne parmi ses amis ne l'aurait sous-estimée. En bonne verte et argent, elle avait autant de répondant et d'agressivité que ses camarades quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Les Gryffondor n'étaient pas en reste. Hermione avait les mâchoires serrées et semblait sur le point d'exploser. Neville et Ginny avaient les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs.  
Quand à Ron, il surprit tout le monde.  
\- C'est des conneries.

Son hurlement fit sursauter tout le monde et Minerva le regarda les yeux ronds. Son éclat de colère n'était pas le plus surprenant. Ce qui était le plus choquant d'après la Directrice des lions, c'était de le voir prendre parti pour Drago Malefoy avec autant de passion.  
Même si l'amitié entre Gryffondor et Serpentard n'étaient plus une nouveauté, Ron et Drago avaient gardé des relations plutôt tendues.  
Ils se toléraient et la plupart du temps pour Harry. Sans Harry Potter, ils ne se seraient probablement jamais adressé la parole de façon civilisée.

Remus ne prononça pas un mot, mais leva la main en souriant doucement.

Lorsque le silence fut revenu, Remus reprit la parole, de sa voix douce, sans hausser le ton.  
\- Peu importe. L'important, c'est que vos amis soient en sécurité et que des vies aient été sauvées.

Hermione le regarda les yeux flamboyant. Elle parla calmement, mais son ton indiquait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur le sujet.  
\- Nous ne savons pas où sont Harry et Drago.

Remus lui offrit un léger clin d'œil, comme pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas dupe.  
\- Je ne vous demande pas de m'en parler. A dire vrai, si vous savez où ils sont, le mieux est que vous le gardiez pour vous. Et encore mieux, si vous pouvez communiquer avec eux, l'idéal serait de leur dire de rester cachés et d'être prudents.

Rogue grogna mais Minerva lui lança un regard d'avertissement. L'homme haussa les épaules puis soupira.  
\- Dans l'hypothèse folle où vous êtes en contact avec eux, n'oubliez pas de préciser qu'ils doivent rester à l'écart. Et qu'ils évitent... le Professeur Dumbledore.

Les adolescents échangèrent des regards surpris. Puis Hermione soupira avant de parler plus calmement.  
\- Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ?

Remus eut une légère grimace d'excuse.  
\- J'ai bien peur que la seule chose que vous puissiez faire c'est d'attendre.


	99. Chapter 99

**et voilà... La fin approche.  
** **L'avant dernier chapitre. J'ai un petit serrement de coeur en voyant cette aventure toucher à sa fin.  
Même si j'ai prévu quelques prolongations sous forme de bonus (en cours d'écriture), demain sera publié le chapitre final. Le moment que beaucoup attendent depuis presque le premier chapitre... **  
**En attendant, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis !**

* * *

La journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres.

Harry et Drago avaient leur routine maintenant. L'un comme l'autre appréciait leur vie en solitaire, juste tous les deux. Si les premiers jours, ils avaient eu peur de se disputer ou de se sentir gênés, ils s'étaient rapidement rendu compte que leurs craintes avaient été injustifiées.  
La gêne avait rapidement disparu et ils s'étaient aperçu qu'ils aimaient cette promiscuité. Parfois, Harry se demandait comment ils avaient pu être ennemis, alors qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien.

Dobby avait apporté le petit déjeuner comme à son habitude. Il leur avait appris qu'il y avait beaucoup de visiteurs qui défilaient à Poudlard.

Hermione les ayant prévenu la veille des derniers rebondissements au sein de l'Ordre, ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait attention. Ils se sentaient détachés de ce qui se passait à Poudlard, isolés comme ils l'étaient dans leur bulle. Mais Dumbledore écarté, il semblait logique que l'Ordre ait envie de le surveiller de plus près.

Comme à leur habitude, sitôt les reliefs du petit déjeuner débarrassés, ils s'étaient installés côte à côte sur le sofa de la pièce principale où ils avaient élu domicile. Les matinées, ils lisaient leurs livres de cours, n'oubliant pas qu'ils auraient un jour leurs ASPIC à passer, une fois la guerre terminée. C'était une façon de se raccrocher à la normalité, d'oublier ce qui les attendait.  
Harry lisait et relisait son livre de Défense contre les forces du Mal, apprenant un maximum de sortilèges de défense ou d'attaque. Plus les jours passaient, et plus il essayait de retenir un maximum de sorts, espérant être prêt pour le moment où il ferait face à Voldemort.

Drago pour sa part ne disait rien. Il passait un moment à lire son livre de potions ou de métamorphose, puis au bout d'un moment il demandait à Harry de l'aide pour réviser les sorts de défense.

Ils s'entraînaient ensemble jusqu'au repas du midi, jusqu'à ce que Dobby leur apporte à manger. Puis, ils passaient du temps à discuter, évitant soigneusement le sujet de la guerre.

Mais ce jour là, un message était apparu sur le parchemin enchanté. Quelques mots qui avait bouleversé leur quotidien et qui les avait ramené au présent, hors de leur parenthèse enchantée.

"C'est pour aujourd'hui"

Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus que ces quelques mots. Il n'y avait pas besoin de précisions.  
La bataille aurait lieu le jour même. Ils étaient arrivés à la fin de l'aventure.

Harry se contenta de garder les yeux fixés sur les quelques mots tandis que Drago hoquetait et inspirait bruyamment.

Le Serpentard attrapa le bras de Harry pour se coller contre lui. Puis, il enfouit le visage dans le cou de Harry et murmura doucement, tout contre lui :  
\- On peut encore partir, on peut encore fuir loin d'ici...

Harry enlaça Drago et eut une brève hésitation. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il savait qu'il devrait faire face à Voldemort, il envisagea sérieusement la possibilité de tourner le dos au monde magique. D'oublier son devoir, d'oublier qu'il était l'espoir des sorciers. D'attraper la main de Drago Malefoy, celui qui fut son ennemi, celui qui était devenu son ami, et de partir loin de toute cette folie.  
Il soupira et se rendit compte qu'ils ne seraient jamais libres s'ils fuyaient.

Il réalisa que Lucius Malefoy ne cesserait jamais de pourchasser son fils.

Il resserra son étreinte puis il inspira doucement, emplissant ses poumons de l'odeur unique et légèrement épicée de Drago.  
\- Tu sais que c'est impossible.

Drago émit un son entre le rire et le sanglot.  
\- Je savais que tu dirais ça. Foutu héros...

Il s'écartèrent doucement et restèrent quelques instants les yeux dans les yeux.

Harry posa ses paumes sur les joues de Drago et l'embrassa doucement. Il s'écarta et posa son front contre celui de son ami, avant de chuchoter :  
\- **Sois prudent.**

Les joues rouges, Drago lui sourit.  
\- Toi aussi... Idiot de Gryffondor, nous aurions pu partir sur une plage au soleil !

Harry se mit à rire, ses yeux pétillant, sans quitter le blond des yeux, comme s'il essayait de graver son image dans sa mémoire.  
\- Le soleil t'irait sûrement très mal au teint...

Ils s'écartèrent, en soupirant. Drago ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit, plein d'une détermination nouvelle.  
\- Comment procède-t-on ?

Harry enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Drago.  
\- On va se rapprocher de l'orée de la forêt pour être aux premières loges. Tu seras sous la cape d'invisibilité.  
\- Quoi ? Et toi ?  
\- Malefoy ! Tu cours plus de risques que moi pour l'instant. Tant que tu ne seras pas avec les autres, tu restes planqué.

Ils se défièrent du regard, aucun d'eux ne voulant céder. Mais ce fut Harry qui l'emporta pour cette bataille. Drago n'avait pas oublié les cauchemars de Harry, et sa plus grande crainte, celle de le voir se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Le moins qu'il puisse faire, c'était faire en sorte de lui épargner ça.

\- Ok, Potter. Je me planque et je rejoins Sirius. Et toi ?

Harry eut un sourire triste.  
\- Je trouve Voldemort, et je fais ce pourquoi j'ai été entraîné.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui allait se passait dans les heures à venir.  
Harry refusait de penser qu'il allait devenir d'ici peu un meurtrier avec la bénédiction de tous les sorciers.

Une bourrasque soudaine secoua les branches des arbres autour de la cabane, les faisant sursauter. Drago grogna et se mit à faire des allées et venues.  
\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à te faire tuer, Potter.

Harry eut un sourire triste.  
\- La prophétie...

Drago secoua la tête violemment, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs de rage.  
\- C'est des conneries.

Harry s'approcha et immobilisa le Serpentard en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.  
\- Drago... S'il te plaît.

L'emploi inhabituel de son prénom figea le jeune homme et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il détailla Harry et nota la tristesse qui emplissait ses yeux.

\- Drago. Je te promet d'essayer de m'en sortir.

Drago acquiesça lentement, acceptant la promesse. Il décida de s'en contenter pour le moment, ne voulant pas se brouiller avec Harry juste avant un moment important.

Le Serpentard déglutit, puis d'une voix mal assurée prononça les paroles les plus difficiles qui soient.  
\- Allons-y.


	100. Chapter 100

**Et voilà. C'est la (presque) fin de cette aventure.  
C'est le 100ème - défi relevé ! - et voici la conclusion de cette longue attente. **  
**Je dois avouer qu'en plus du plaisir d'écrire j'ai adoré lire vos reviews... J'ai aussi aimé vous torturer un peu avec cette longue attente !**

 **J'espère que la conclusion vous plaira...**

* * *

Harry et Drago étaient cachés à l'orée de la forêt, près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Ils avaient choisi une position qui leur assurait la meilleure vue sur le parc de Poudlard.  
D'où il étaient, ils verraient arriver les Mangemorts et pourraient même les prendre à revers, si une occasion se présentait.

Drago était drapé dans la cape d'invisibilité mais il ne s'en était pas entièrement recouvert, préférant profiter d'une légère brise. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps pourrait durer leur attente.

Ils voyaient au loin les élèves les plus âgés se mettre en place, accompagnés des professeurs, des membres de l'Ordre et des Aurors. Malgré sa position de Ministre de la Magie, Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas pu interdire aux Aurors de venir prêter main forte dans la Bataille contre Voldemort.  
Officiellement, il n'était pas un Mangemort, même si personne n'était dupe. Il s'était juste contenté de déployer un maximum d'Aurors devant Gringotts et au Ministère - soit disant pour protéger les intérêts du monde sorcier.

Harry recula un peu plus à l'ombre des arbres, entraînant Drago avec lui. Le Serpentard se laissa faire sans broncher.

En joignant leurs mains, Harry sentit que le blond était glacé, et il l'attira contre lui, dans ses bras, pour essayer de le réchauffer et de le rassurer.  
Il savait pertinemment que Drago ne le dirait pas, mais il n'était pas dupe. Le jeune homme avait peur de ce qui allait se passer.

Ils avaient évoqué le sujet ensemble, et la possibilité que la prophétie puisse être vraie avait systématiquement été refusée par Drago. Il refusait d'envisager que Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se sacrifier pour sauver le monde sorcier.

Si Drago craignait que Harry ne soit tué, l'inverse était vrai. Harry craignait que Drago ne soit tué par un Mangemort, voire même son père.  
Tant que la bataille finale restait une probabilité future, un événement à venir, tant qu'il leur restait du temps, l'inquiétude avait été présente, mais étouffée.  
Mais ce n'était plus un événement à venir. Ils y étaient. Le moment qu'ils avaient tous les deux redouté était en train de se produire, et ils ne pouvaient pas y échapper, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Leur propre mortalité, la possibilité de voir leurs amis tomber sous les sorts ennemis, devenait bien plus qu'une éventualité. Ils étaient parfaitement conscients que beaucoup de sorciers allaient tomber sur le champ de bataille.  
Ils se rendaient aussi compte qu'ils allaient devoir tuer pour s'en sortir. Ça ne serait plus simplement des sorts défensifs, ou de simples sortilèges inoffensifs. Ils allaient devoir défendre chèrement leurs vies en prenant d'autres vies.

Ils restèrent un long moment les yeux dans les yeux, enlacés. Ils essayaient de rassurer l'autre alors qu'ils sentaient la peur les envahir jusqu'à les noyer.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut qui avait initié le geste, ils pourraient juste dire qu'ils en avaient eu envie tous les deux. Ils s'embrassèrent. Doucement au début, puis de plus en plus passionnément au fur et à mesure que l'urgence se faisait sentir. Ils arrivaient au dénouement, et ils avaient besoin de se rassurer comme ils le pouvaient.  
Ils avaient parlé énormément tous les deux. Des heures de conversations pour deux ennemis qui auparavant ne pouvaient pas se croiser sans s'insulter.  
Ils s'étaient raconté beaucoup de choses, ils avaient échangé sur beaucoup de sujets. Mais ils avaient évité avec soin l'essentiel. Et ils se retrouvaient face à face, au point de non retour, à regretter en silence ne pas avoir eu le courage de se livrer un peu plus.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour se tenir un instant front contre front, yeux fermés, toujours solidement enlacés.

Drago parla le premier. La voix légèrement enrouée, il chuchota presque.  
\- Potter tu as intérêt à ne pas te faire tuer !  
\- Toi non plus...

Le silence retomba entre eux. Leur étreinte s'intensifia, comme s'ils avaient voulu se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, un baiser au goût de sel. Un baiser qui prenait le goût de leurs larmes, alors qu'ils prenaient conscience que d'ici quelques heures leurs vies auraient définitivement changé. Le monde sorcier aussi aurait changé.  
Ils prenaient part à l'Histoire, mais auraient préféré ne pas avoir cette responsabilité.

Harry rompit le baiser et embrassa délicatement les paupières du Serpentard. Il lui passa les mains dans les cheveux avant de les poser sur ses joues.  
\- Tu es prêt ?

Drago ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans les émeraudes du Survivant. Il eut un léger sourire en pensant que personne au monde n'avait des yeux pareils. Puis il hocha légèrement la tête.

Harry eut un soupir un peu tremblant, et laissa échapper un petit rire ironique.  
\- Je crois que le courage des Gryffondor n'est qu'une légende au final...

Drago lui sourit en secouant la tête. Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.  
\- Je suis prêt à me jeter sur le champ de bataille sans une hésitation, et j'ai tellement de choses à te dire... Et j'en suis totalement incapable. J'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverai pas.

Drago écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris. Harry le fixait avec une intensité effrayante.

Le brun soupira à nouveau.  
\- Je... Tous ces mois que nous avons passé ensemble, à être devenu des amis... C'était vraiment fantastique, tu sais.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, mais Harry le fit taire d'un léger baiser. Il s'écarta en souriant et reprit aussitôt.  
\- Laisse moi terminer, sinon je ne vais pas y arriver.

Drago hocha la tête, une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux. La conversation sonnait un peu trop comme un adieu à son goût.  
\- Hermione et Sirius... Ils ont été particulièrement pénibles tu sais. A vouloir me poser des questions sur notre amitié. J'ai toujours... Enfin. Je n'ai pas voulu les écouter. Mais... Quand les mots sont apparus sur ce fichu parchemin, et que j'ai su que nous arrivions à ce moment...

Harry se tut et fronça les sourcils. Il hésita, se mordillant la lèvre avant de reprendre, d'un ton plus hésitant.  
\- C'est devenu une évidence. Comme si je l'avais toujours su mais que j'avais repoussé cette idée pour ne pas avoir à y faire face.

Drago inquiet, secoua la tête comme pour le faire taire. Mais les yeux dans le vague, Harry l'ignora et continua à parler sur sa lancée.  
\- Je m'en veux un peu. Parce que j'aurais du te le dire.

Drago agrippa les mains de Harry et ce dernier lui sourit doucement, comme pour le rassurer. Ils se perdirent une fois de plus dans le regard l'un de l'autre.  
\- **Je t'aime** , Drago Malefoy. Je t'aime de toute mon âme.

Drago hoqueta de surprise et resta un moment sans parler ni bouger. Puis il fronça les sourcils et bouscula légèrement Harry.  
\- Tu es un fichu idiot de Gryffondor Potter ! Tu me dis ça maintenant et ça sonne comme un adieu...

Harry perdit son sourire. Son visage se ferma et il recula d'un pas.  
\- Je voulais que tu le saches.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire demi-tour, Drago l'avait attrapé par le poignet pour le ramener près de lui.  
\- Sois honnête. Si tu étais certain de vivre... Tu me l'aurais dit ?

Harry s'empourpra.  
\- Je te l'aurai dit. Mais... après.

Drago eut un mince sourire.  
\- Très bien idiot de Gryffondor. Nous allons aller nous battre. Tu vas nous débarrasser rapidement de cette vermine. Et dès que ça sera fini, bel et bien terminé, tu viendras me voir et tu me répéteras tes mots. Et moi, Harry Potter, je te répondrais que moi aussi.

Les yeux de Harry se mirent à briller, et il sourit à Drago, le cœur empli de joie. Il s'avança et déposa un baiser léger et rapide sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Puis, après lui avoir doucement caressé la joue, il se contenta de quelques mots.  
\- Marché conclu. Je te le dirai tout à l'heure.

Drago lui sourit à son tour, d'un sourire lumineux que Harry n'avait jusqu'à présent encore jamais vu sur le visage du Serpentard.  
\- Parfait. J'ai hâte.

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire heureux alors que les premiers Mangemorts arrivaient. Puis, avec un regard décidé, ils se mirent en marche, pour prendre en main leur destin.

* * *

 **Je suppose qu'il y aura des questions sur la fin... j'y répondrai avec plaisir.**

 **Avant de finir chassée à coup de piques et de fourches, je précise que l'histoire concernait l'histoire d'amour et non pas ce qui était autour... La Bataille en elle-même était donc hors-sujet !**

 **Mais... Mais j'ai prévu des bonus. Et donc, ces bonus pourront éventuellement apporter des précisions à tous ces moments qui peuvent manquer ;)**

 **Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie jusqu'à présent, et nous nous retrouverons très vite pour une série de bonus !**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis...**


	101. Chapter 101-Bonus 1

**Voici le premier bonus, qui se situe avant le tout premier chapitre de cette fiction-défi. Il s'agit de la rencontre qui change tout, et qui sonne le départ de la relation Harry-Drago.**

 **Je ne pouvais pas attendre avant de la publier, pas après les adorables reviews qui m'ont comblée. Un grand merci à ce sujet. Chaque message a été un plaisir pour moi...**

 **Je suis heureuse d'avoir été suivie quotidiennement et de voir que vous aviez autant d'impatience à me lire que moi à publier...  
J'avoue que ça me manquera, je m'y étais habituée...**

 **Tout de suite je laisse place à ce bonus, et je vous souhaite bonne lecture.  
N'hésitez pas à me donner mon avis, ce sont vos reviews qui me donnent encore et toujours l'envie d'écrire !**

* * *

Harry était furieux. Depuis quelques jours, Malefoy ne lui laissait pas un instant de répit, le harcelant en permanence.  
Dès qu'ils se croisaient, le blond lâchait quelques remarques sarcastiques avant de profiter de ses attributions de préfet pour lui retirer des points arbitrairement.

Il avait commencé par répondre, mais les choses avaient empiré. Aussi, il avait accepté d'écouter les conseils d'Hermione qui lui soufflait de rester de marbre.

Mais là, il était à bout. Quoi qu'il fasse, Malefoy ne le lâchait pas.

Il avait attendu la fin des cours, sur le point d'exploser de rage, puis avait été se calmer en faisant un tour de balai. Voler le détendait toujours, en toutes circonstances.

Il s'était muni de la carte des Maraudeurs et de la cape d'invisibilité, car il avait l'intention de rentrer après le couvre feu, sans faire perdre de points à sa maison.

Il était bien plus calme lorsqu'il se posa enfin. Il faisait nuit noire, et il frissonna légèrement. Il se faufila dans le château, et se drapa rapidement de sa cape d'invisibilité. Puis, il sortit la carte des Maraudeurs pour vérifier que la voie était libre.

Il arrivait presque devant l'entrée de la tour Gryffondor, lorsqu'il nota un point en mouvement.

Drago Malefoy.

Il grogna presque avant de se figer.

Drago Malefoy dans les couloirs, en train de faire sa ronde. Seul. Sans témoins.  
Une occasion unique de lui rabattre un peu son caquet, de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Il partit au pas de course, l'excitation accélérant son rythme cardiaque.

Au troisième étage, il se dissimula dans un couloir sombre et attendit, les yeux sur la carte. D'ici quelques instants, Drago Malefoy allait passer devant lui et il pourrait se venger de ses moqueries permanentes.

Quand Malefoy passa devant le couloir, Harry sortit juste la main et l'attrapa brusquement.  
Drago n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il se retrouvait dans un couloir sombre et poussiéreux.

Les deux ennemis se firent face, émeraude contre argent.

Harry eut un rictus amusé, lui donnant une expression totalement différente de ce qu'il était habituellement. Faire face à Drago Malefoy révélait une facette de lui-même qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
Drago pencha la tête et une brève lueur de résignation passa dans son regard.  
Puis, il reprit son masque d'indifférence.

\- Potter... Tu n'as pas le droit de te trouver ici.

Au lieu de s'énerver, Harry se mit à rire légèrement, déstabilisant Malefoy.

\- Essaie de me faire partir !

Drago agacé après une mauvaise journée, plissa les paupières et bouscula Harry.

Loin de s'en agacer, ce dernier eut un sourire étrange et bouscula Drago à son tour, violemment, l'envoyant contre le mur du couloir.

A partir de cet instant, les deux garçons oublièrent où ils étaient pour se battre. Ils ne pensaient qu'à frapper l'autre, l'ennemi. Sans autre raison que leur rivalité.  
Ils n'avaient même pas pensé à sortir leurs baguettes, ils s'affrontaient à mains nues, à la moldue.

Un coup plus fort que les autres envoya Harry au sol. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se relever, Drago était sur lui, continuant de frapper.  
Harry parait et rendait coup pour coup sans faiblir.

D'un coup de bassin, le brun renversa le blond, et l'assomma presque.

Alors qu'il allait frapper à nouveau, il se figea, yeux écarquillés.

Drago le regardait avec un air résigné, comme s'il avait abandonné. D'un seul coup il semblait tellement vulnérable.  
Harry laissa retomber son bras, sans bouger, observant son vis-à-vis d'un air choqué.

Toute la colère qu'il avait emmagasinée semblait avoir disparu face au Drago au sol, vaincu. Sa morgue habituelle l'avait quittée et il regardait Harry, attendant la suite.

Leur réflexion sembla durer des heures. Des heures à s'observer, se jauger...

Puis, Harry se releva, et tendit la main à Drago pour l'aider à se relever.

Le Serpentard marqua une hésitation, essayant de comprendre. Mais comme Harry ne disait rien, et attendait juste, main tendue, sans signe d'agressivité, il soupira et prit la main tendue.

Harry eut un sourire satisfait. Puis, ils se retrouvèrent face à face, yeux dans les yeux à s'observer de nouveau.  
Cette fois, il n'y avait pas d'agressivité dans leurs postures, juste de la curiosité.

L'envie de savoir ce qui se passait, de comprendre.

Harry prit la parole en premier.  
\- Tu as besoin d'aide.

Drago eut un mouvement de recul, comme si Harry l'avait frappé avec ses mots. Il montra les dents.  
\- Ta gueule, Potter.

Harry ne se vexa pas.  
\- Tu n'es pas seul, tu sais ?

Drago regarda à droite et à gauche comme pour s'échapper, comme un animal traqué, mais Harry se tenait devant lui, et lui bloquait toute retraite.  
Si le jeune homme avait fait le moindre geste agressif, leur bagarre aurait repris, plus violente. Mais il se contenta d'attendre, de laisser à Drago le temps de répondre.

\- Je suis seul. Je l'ai toujours été.  
\- Moi je suis là. Je peux t'aider, Malefoy.

Drago se figea, surpris. Il leva les yeux vers Harry qui le fixait tranquillement, confiant.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence, et Harry attendait. Il essayait d'avoir l'air confiant, mais intérieurement, il avait peur.  
Il avait le sentiment qu'il était à un tournant important, et que ce qui se passerait dans ce couloir aurait un impact énorme sur la suite de leurs vies.

Il avait pris conscience en se battant avec lui que Drago Malefoy était un gamin comme lui. Ils avaient le même âge et ils avaient toujours été opposé. Mais ils avaient toujours été présents dans la vie l'un de l'autre.  
Et lui, il avait suivi tout le monde en le comparant à son père, Mangemort proche de Voldemort.

Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé pourquoi il lui avait soudain tendu la main, il aurait été incapable de répondre. Ça avait été un geste instinctif, et quand Drago avait saisi sa main, il avait eu envie de l'aider. Il avait eu besoin de l'aider.

Drago hésitait, ne sachant pas quoi faire.  
Il se retrouvait face à une situation inédite.

Son ennemi, son pire ennemi depuis son arrivée à Poudlard se tenait face à lui, calme, lui proposant son aide. Il lui offrait l'aide de l'Elu, du Survivant en personne.

L'année précédente, il aurait ri, et l'aurait bousculé en l'insultant.  
L'année précédente, il n'aurait pas lâché sa baguette pour se battre à mains nues, il aurait tenté de lui lancer un impardonnable probablement. Le bon fils de son père. Le bon petit soldat de Voldemort.

Mais les choses avaient changé. Il avait grandi, il avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il était amené à devenir. Et l'inquiétude avait remplacé l'arrogance.

Il fixa Harry dans les yeux, essayant de lire quelque chose dans ses prunelles trop vertes, mais il ne vit aucune animosité.

Il soupira.  
\- OK.

Harry lui offrit un large sourire, un sourire lumineux, et il répondit à ce sourire un peu hésitant.  
Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, le Survivant lui tendit la main. Cette fois-ci pour sceller leur accord.

Drago grimaça et prit la main tendue. Dans son esprit, la scène se superposa à ce qu'ils avaient vécu à leur rencontre, il y avait tant de temps, et ce fut comme si les choses reprenaient enfin leur place.

Épuisés ils se laissèrent glisser assis côte à côte, et avec un peu d'hésitation commencèrent à parler. Au départ, les mots étaient laborieux et la conversation était ponctuée de nombreux blancs.  
Puis, de fil en aiguille, ils devinrent plus à l'aise. Pour finir par se dévoiler l'un à l'autre. Doucement.  
Leur avenir était en marche.


	102. Chapter 102 - Bonus 2

**Voici donc le bonus n°2. Je continue pour l'instant une publication quotidienne tant que je le peux. Il y a d'ores et déjà une dizaine de bonus de prêts, mais je tiendrais en compte des demandes dans les reviews ou par mp...**

 **Il prend part juste avant le chapitre 1.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Avant que Drago n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore puis dans celui de son parrain.  
Il se vit expliquer qu'il allait être protégé et hébergé chez le parrain de Harry Potter pendant l'été.

S'il retournait chez ses parents, il serait probablement marqué, et ce dans le meilleur des cas...

Drago, sonné, avait acquiescé, sous le regard satisfait de Harry Potter.

Il dévisagea son ancien ennemi, d'un air perdu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait tenu sa promesse de l'aider.  
Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de tenir leur nouvelle association secrète. Drago ne parlerait pas de sa décision de rejoindre Harry, et Harry ne parlerait pas du fait que Drago passerait l'été avec lui - avec eux - Square Grimmaud.

Il avait ricané en imaginant la tête de Ron, et Drago avait levé un sourcil surpris. C'était un comportement purement Serpentard que lui montrait là le Gryffondor le plus célèbre de Poudlard...

Les dernières semaines avant les vacances d'été avaient passé, lentement. Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter avaient observé une trêve prudente aux yeux des élèves de Poudlard. Finies les disputes à grand bruit, finies les bagarres incessantes.  
Les deux jeunes hommes les plus connus de l'école se croisaient en silence, n'échangeant que des regards.

Ils étaient au centre de l'attention au début, puis, finalement, voyant que rien ne se passait, plus personne n'y faisait attention.

Mais la nuit, deux silhouettes se retrouvaient dans un couloir désert du troisième étage, dans le plus grand secret. Et prudemment, ils commençaient à discuter, à se découvrir.

Le dernier jour de l'année, Drago Malefoy était fébrile.  
Aujourd'hui était le jour où il afficherait au monde sorcier son allégeance. Ses parents allaient découvrir que leur fils ne rentrerait pas.

Dumbledore lui avait fait un clin d'œil, comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer.  
Et Potter, ce fichu Potter qui était la cause de tout, restait à proximité, autour de lui, comme pour lui offrir un soutien silencieux.

Bien malgré lui, Drago du avouer que les yeux verts qu'il croisait régulièrement avaient un étrange effet apaisant.

A sa grande surprise, lui et Harry ne prirent pas le Poudlard Express. Ils rejoignirent Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin sous l'œil amusé de Dumbledore et ils transplanèrent direction Square Grimmaud.

Arrivée dans la maison de Sirius, Drago regarda autour de lui, surpris.  
Face au portrait de Wallburga Black qui se mit à hurler l'écume aux lèvres, il sursauta surpris.  
Puis, il se figea devant la tapisserie des Black, en voyant le nom de ses parents et son nom.

Il se tourna vivement vers Harry.  
\- Potter ? Où sommes-nous ?

Harry gloussa.  
\- Square Grimmaud, chez mon parrain, Sirius Black.

Drago haussa un sourcil surpris, mais ne posa aucune autre question. Harry l'entraîna à sa suite et lui montra sa chambre avant de le laisser seul pour ranger ses affaires.

Drago se laissa tomber sur le lit, et soupira. La maison était sinistre à souhait, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se plaindrait pas et ne ferait aucune remarque désobligeante.  
Il avait conscience qu'il était privilégié de découvrir cet endroit, et encore plus d'échapper à son destin.  
Il venait de terminer de ranger ses derniers vêtements quand Harry frappa à la porte. Il passa la tête par l'encadrement.  
\- Malefoy ? T'es prêt ? Les autres ne vont pas tarder...

Drago hésita un instant. Une partie de lui ne voulait pas sortir de cette chambre, rester seul, à l'abri. Mais sa fierté l'obligeait à se présenter tête haute devant les amis de Potter, prouver qu'il restait avant tout au-dessus d'eux.

En le voyant venir, Harry eut un rictus amusé mais ne commenta pas.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée au moment où les Weasley et Hermione entraient.

En voyant Drago, Ron sortit sa baguette en hurlant des insultes mais Molly en arrivant derrière lui lui claqua l'arrière de la tête sèchement. Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry aux côtés du Serpentard, mais ne commenta pas. Ginny plissa les paupières et se renfrogna.

Molly le salua et il hocha la tête poliment. Ron se précipita sur Harry et l'entraîna à sa suite ignorant tout le monde, rouge écrevisse en marmonnant dans sa barbe.  
Avec un soupir agacé, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et les suivit, non sans adresser un regard noir à Drago au passage.

La discussion entre les trois amis dura un certain temps, et parfois un éclat de voix retentissait dans la maison. Puis, Harry sortit l'air sombre et rejoignit Drago sans un mot. Il s'installa à côté de son ancien ennemi.

Drago lisait, Harry était assis, la tête renversée en arrière, réfléchissant. Parfois, Molly ou Remus passaient devant eux et les observaient en silence, sans rien dire.  
Ron n'avait pas réapparu et Hermione s'était enfermée avec Ginny.

Les premiers jours furent tendus. Harry restait campé sur ses positions, et Ron ne décolérait pas.  
Molly ronchonnait, agacée de l'atmosphère pesante.

Le silence de Drago jouait en sa faveur, et la méfiance de Hermione s'émoussa légèrement. La confiance tranquille de Harry aida aussi énormément.  
Ron finit par sortir de sa morosité, mais ignora Drago avec brio. Il se comportait comme si le Serpentard n'était pas là. Il gardait une certaine réserve envers Harry, d'autant plus que son ami faisait en sorte de toujours rester près du jeune homme.

Ginny boudait à l'écart, fusillant Drago du regard. Après tout, il était celui qui écartait son Harry d'elle...

Au cours des vacances, Drago et Harry s'étaient disputés. Il y eut quelques fois des cris. Des coups parfois. Mais jamais rien de bien important. Aucune commune mesure avec ce qu'ils avaient vécu avant.  
Ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier, et souvent quand les autres arrivaient en courant après avoir entendu leurs hurlements, ils trouvaient les deux garçons assis côte à cote, discutant et riant.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils dépassèrent leurs différences et qu'ils arrivèrent à une relation apaisée. C'était une amitié étrange, atypique, mais ils y trouvaient tous les deux leur compte.

Hermione fut la première a accepter l'évidence. Elle s'installa un jour face à Harry et Drago en pleine conversation, et prit part à la discussion, comme si c'était son habitude. Harry avait souri, et Drago avait marqué un léger temps d'arrêt avant d'offrir à Hermione un hochement de tête reconnaissant.  
Ron avait fini par cesser de faire la tête, et même s'il ne parlait pas directement à Drago, il ne se montrait plus désagréable.

La gentillesse toute maternelle de Molly avait au départ perturbé Drago, qui n'était pas habitué à tant de douceur. Puis il s'était habitué à être traité comme les autres.  
Et maintenant, alors que les vacances se terminaient, il sentait une boule d'angoisse lui couper la respiration. Il ne l'avouerait probablement pas, mais il avait passé les meilleures vacances de sa vie.

Même lorsqu'un Arthur Weasley euphorique et un Severus Rogue inquiet vinrent leur annoncer qu'ils allaient prendre le Poudlard Express et qu'ils allaient pour ça se rendre à la gare en voiture, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, juste parce que Harry avait eu l'air ravi de la nouvelle...


	103. Chapter 103 - bonus 3

**Voici venir le troisième bonus qui prend place juste après le chapitre 2.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drago Malefoy se montrait discret sur son changement d'allégeance.  
Pour l'instant, ses parents n'avaient pas ébruité sa fuite, et son absence pendant l'été au Manoir. Ils avaient certainement inventé une excuse pour garder la face, persuadés qu'ils pourraient le récupérer.

Il se tenait à l'écart de ses camarades de maison, comme il l'avait toujours fait. L'orgueil des Malefoy lui était particulièrement utile pour une fois.

Il avait dû s'éloigner de son meilleur ami, Blaise. Il ne pouvait pas l'attirer à sa suite, et refusait de le mettre en danger en restant avec lui.

Blaise l'avait regardé avec un air blessé qui lui avait serré le cœur. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance, et il se sentait soudain bien seul, malgré le réconfort apporté par Potter.  
Il avait sous entendu d'un ton dédaigneux qu'il avait mieux à faire qu'à traîner avec des gamins, en tant que futur bras droit du Maître. Puis il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, tremblant et nauséeux.

Il avait senti le regard de ses amis sur lui. Blaise et Pansy. Ils l'observaient en silence, sans chercher à se rapprocher de lui.  
Sans les rencontres nocturnes avec Potter, il n'aurait pas tenu. Il n'aurait jamais réussi à supporter la solitude permanente, isolé dans sa propre maison, isolé au sein de l'école.

Un matin, Blaise réussit à le coincer à l'écart.  
Ils se défièrent un moment du regard, en silence, les yeux gris de Drago s'étaient faits aussi durs que du métal.

Finalement, Blaise eut un léger sourire et se pencha en avant.  
\- Où étais-tu cet été ?

Drago s'obligea à rester impassible, levant uniquement un sourcil.

Blaise croisa les bras, laissant un sourire amusé jouer sur ses lèvres.  
\- Je devrais probablement demander à ce cher Potter ?

Cette fois, la façade calme de Drago se fissura et une expression d'inquiétude traversa son visage.  
\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Blaise soupira, et fronça les sourcils.  
\- Et bien, cher Drago, je me demande quel camp tu trahis. Je t'avouerai que cette question me trotte dans la tête depuis la rentrée.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire sarcastiquement. Que Blaise le soupçonne de jouer un double jeu était au final assez amusant.

Blaise l'attrapa par le bras, et le traîna à sa suite, sans ménagement. Drago se trouvait incapable de se dégager de la poigne de son ami, et ne se gênait pas pour lui dire sa façon de penser.

Arrivés dans un couloir désert, Blaise stoppa brusquement et se retourna vers Drago, l'air sombre.  
\- Donc ?

Drago soupira.  
\- Blaise. Mes occupations ne te concernent en rien.

Le grand noir eut un rictus amusé.  
\- En temps normal, ça serait probablement vrai. Mais... J'ai surpris une conversation entre tes parents et le Maître vois-tu. Il semblerait que tu les aies déçus.

Drago leva un sourcil sans répondre. Face à lui son ami continua.  
\- En ajoutant cette conversation au fait que tu ne te bats plus avec Potter...

Drago balaya l'objection d'un geste négligeant de la main.  
\- J'ai mûri peut être ? Je n'ai plus le temps pour ces futilités.

Blaise ricana, sûr de lui.  
\- Toi et Potter ? Vous êtes incapables de vous ignorer.

Drago grogna, maudissant l'humour idiot de Blaise. Mais vu l'air mortellement sérieux du jeune homme, il ne blaguait pas.  
\- Blaise... Tu es sérieux ?

Le coin de la bouche de Blaise se releva légèrement en un simulacre de sourire, et il hocha doucement la tête.

\- Désolé Drago, mais tous les deux vous êtes réellement incapable de vous ignorer. Je ne suis même pas sûr que vous puissiez survivre l'un sans l'autre.

Furieux, Drago bouscula Blaise, avec dans l'idée de s'en aller en le laissant planté là. Mais le Serpentard connaissait bien son ami, et il le rattrapa aussitôt, sourcils froncés.

\- Comme Potter n'a pas l'air furieux contre toi, et qu'il ne te suis pas partout, j'en conclus qu'il sait ce qui se passe. Donc... ?

Drago soupira et se frotta le visage. Un instant, la fatigue accumulée par ses nombreuses sorties nocturnes fut visible sur ses traits.

L'air soudain vulnérable de Drago statufia Blaise. Ce dernier soupira et abandonna son cinéma.  
\- Drago... Dis-moi juste que pour une fois dans ta vie tu t'es montré malin et que tu as rejoint Potter...

Drago hésita un moment entre se mettre en colère pour l'insulte à peine déguisée et s'inquiéter du comportement de Blaise Zabini, habituellement totalement maître de lui-même.

Puis il recula contre le mur et se laissa glisser pour s'asseoir au sol. Après tout, ces derniers temps, il passait plus de temps assis par terre dans un couloir glacial que confortablement blotti dans un fauteuil moelleux...

Blaise n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de l'imiter.

Le silence s'éternisa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Drago craque.  
\- Si tu parles à qui que ce soit de ce que je vais te dire, je te tue.

Blaise haussa les sourcils, n'étant absolument pas impressionné. Il resta silencieux, attendant la suite.

\- Je ne souhaitais pas être marqué.

A ces mots, Blaise sembla se détendre et sourit, chaleureusement.  
\- Tant mieux.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.  
\- Qu...Quoi ?

Blaise eut un rire amusé.  
\- Tu croyais vraiment que nous étions tous dévoués à nos parents au point de sacrifier notre avenir ? Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des doutes !

Drago secoua la tête.  
\- Pourquoi personne n'en a jamais parlé ?  
\- Parce que nous sommes des Serpentard. Arrêtes de traîner un peu avec ces fichus Gryffondor, tu te ramollis !

Drago montra les dents, agacé.  
\- Je ne te parle pas de tout balancer en public. Je te parle entre nous. Nous nous sommes toujours soutenus, alors pourquoi pas sur un sujet aussi important ?

Blaise gloussa.  
\- Nous n'avons pas tous le soutien du Sauveur en personne. Et une seule erreur signifierait la mort de nos familles.

Drago soupira.  
\- Désolé. Je me ramollis probablement.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent assis ensemble, satisfait d'avoir comblé le fossé que Drago avait lui-même creusé entre eux.  
Puis, Blaise se déplaça doucement pour se rapprocher de Drago, de façon à se retrouver face à lui.

\- Présente-moi Potter.

Drago gloussa.  
\- Idiot, tu le connais. Tout le monde le connais.  
\- Drago. Je veux dire... Présente le moi, pour qu'il m'aide aussi. Je ne veux pas être marqué non plus. Je veux pouvoir choisir librement.

Blaise put se vanter d'avoir réduit au silence le Prince des Serpentard. Si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi grave, il aurait probablement fanfaronné pour agacer Drago...  
Finalement, Drago s'éclaircit la gorge.  
\- Et bien... C'est... inattendu.  
\- Tu vas le faire ?

Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Drago !  
\- Nous irons à Pré-au-Lard ensemble, et tu le lui demanderas.  
\- Moi ?

Drago ricana.  
\- Oh tu sais, malgré les rumeurs, Potter ne mord pas...

Face au regard noir de Blaise, Drago se mit à rire.  
Il se sentait bien mieux maintenant qu'il découvrait que ses amis ne voulaient pas devenir Mangemorts eux non plus. Blaise venait de lui apporter une bouffée d'espoir.


	104. Chapter 104 - Bonus 4

**Voici le 4ème bonus. Il se place entre les chapitres 3 et 4.  
Il traite du ralliement de Pansy et de Millicent.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

A Poudlard, la rumeur allait bon train.  
Tout le monde avait remarqué l'absence totale d'agressivité entre Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, autrefois ennemis mortels.

Personne ne savait ce qui se passait, mais les hypothèses les plus folles circulaient.

Les amis des deux intéressés n'en parlaient pas, comme s'ils n'avaient rien remarqué. Mais le reste de Poudlard sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Il n'avait échappé à personne que Drago Malefoy s'était éloigné des élèves de sa maison, s'isolant.

Quand au retour de Pré-au-Lard certains élèves jurèrent avoir vu Potter et Malefoy à la même table, partageant une Bièraubeurre, la rumeur s'effondra d'elle-même.  
En effet, tout le monde pouvait bien supposer tout et n'importe quoi, l'idée même que ces deux là puissent partager un moment amical semblait totalement farfelu...

Lorsque le soir même, Drago Malefoy s'installa à côté de Blaise Zabini et que les deux garçons commencèrent à discuter comme avant, la plus grande partie des élèves haussa les épaules en pensant que les choses redevenaient normales.  
D'ailleurs, il y en eut certains pour parier que les bagarres entre Potter et Malefoy allaient vite reprendre.  
Le Serpentard glacial qu'était Malefoy avait probablement été en disgrâce et avait donc perdu toute combativité...

Au sein de la maison Serpentard, les choses étaient en train de changer.

Drago était le premier à avoir rejoint Harry pour s'opposer à Voldemort. Même si leur ralliement n'était pour l'instant pas encore connu, Blaise l'avait rapidement démasqué.

Blaise avait profité de l'occasion pour échapper lui aussi à son destin, en demandant à Drago de l'aider.  
Jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée de s'approcher de Harry Potter directement, parce qu'être vu avec le Survivant équivalait pour les Serpentard à une véritable trahison.

Il avait fait confiance à son ami uniquement parce qu'il avait remarqué son changement de comportement. Et il avait été soulagé de ne pas s'être trompé, parce qu'un Serpentard n'avait pas pour habitude de se dévoiler ainsi.  
Maintenant, il se savait protégé, et il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami.

Il fallut une semaine pour que les choses changent à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Pansy Parkinson qui s'approcha de Blaise et de Drago.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient d'elle, la Serpentard n'était pas stupide. Elle était observatrice et savait se montrait manipulatrice quand les circonstances l'exigeaient.

Elle était également une amie fidèle. La jeune femme avait particulièrement mal vécu la mise à l'écart par Drago.

Depuis qu'elle était petite, ses parents ne cessaient de lui dire qu'elle serait l'épouse de Drago Malefoy. Ils avaient été fiancés au berceau, par les rêves de grandeur des Parkinson, et en grandissant, Pansy avait accepté cet état de fait.

Mais une fois à Poudlard, loin de l'influence de leurs familles, les deux adolescents s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils ne pourraient être que des amis.  
Ainsi, ils avaient oublié les idées de leurs parents pour devenir les meilleurs amis qui soient, avec Blaise.

Aussi, quand Pansy nota que Blaise s'était rapproché à nouveau de Drago et que les deux garçons semblaient réconciliés, elle se sentit dans un premier temps particulièrement jalouse.

Millicent Bullstrode, installée à côté d'elle, l'avait aidé dans le savoir.  
\- Peut être qu'ils partagent un secret.

Pansy s'était figée avant d'écarquiller les yeux.  
\- Milly... Souhaites-tu rejoindre Voldemort ?

Le visage habituellement placide de Millicent se tordit de dégoût. Pansy gloussa amusée.  
\- Ne dis pas, j'ai ma réponse ! Je peux... te parler franchement ?

Millicent haussa un sourcil surpris avant d'acquiescer, soudain consciente qu'elles étaient à un tournant de leurs vies.  
\- Je... Je ne veux pas non plus. Mon père... Il veut que je prenne la marque mais...

Millicent lui posa un main sur le bras la coupant et hocha doucement la tête lui faisant savoir qu'elle avait compris. Pansy lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant.

Millie soupira.  
\- Blaise ne veut pas non plus. Je l'ai surpris... à se mettre en colère après avoir reçu une lettre de sa mère et c'est comme ça que je l'ai su.

Pansy releva la tête, avec un léger sourire.  
\- Mais oui ! C'est pour ça !

Puis, elle se leva et entraîna Millicent à sa suite.  
\- Suis moi !

Habituée aux réactions parfois incompréhensibles de Pansy, Millicent se contenta de suivre sans dire un mot.  
Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Pansy fusilla du regard Blaise et Drago et leur ordonna de les suivre.  
Le ton glacial et sans appel de la Serpentard fit sursauter les deux garçons, qui se regardèrent avec une légère lueur de panique au fond des yeux.

Pansy était une jeune fille adorable selon ses amis, mais elle avait un fort caractère et une certaine propension à la violence quand elle était contrariée. Aussi, la plupart du temps, ses amis faisaient en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas contrariée.

Ils se relevèrent et suivirent les deux filles, menées par Pansy au pas de charge. Elle trouva une salle de classe vide et y entra. Une fois ses camarades entrés, elle ferma la porte et y jeta un sort de silence.

Puis, elle se tourna mains sur les hanches vers Blaise et Drago.  
\- Toi... Et Toi !

Elle montra les dents.  
\- Vous auriez pu m'en parler ! Vous n'êtes pas les seuls !

Drago fronça les sourcils, perplexe.  
\- Pansy ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Vous croyez tous les deux qu'on veut vraiment prendre cette fichue marque ?

Drago écarquilla les yeux et Blaise émit un couinement surpris.  
\- Mais... ?

Millicent habituellement si discrète, ricana.

Avant que Drago n'ait le temps de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, et Harry entra baguette en main.

Drago se pinça les ailes du nez, en secouant la tête de dépit. Cette histoire était en train de virer au cirque.

Voyant qu'il interrompait une discussion entre les quatre amis, Harry rougit soudainement et se gratta la tête de gêne.  
Pansy leva le sort de silence d'un geste et Drago soupira en lui faisant signe de les rejoindre.

\- Désolé, je croyais que... Enfin...  
\- Potter... Je suis apte à me défendre en cas de problème !

Harry rougit encore plus tandis que les trois autres Serpentard regardaient alternativement Drago et Harry d'un air ébahi.

\- Vraiment navré. Je... Je vais vous laisser.

Drago ricana, soulagé de laisser à Harry le soin de gérer Pansy et ses envies de liberté.  
\- Oh non Potter. Justement, cette chère Pansy avait à te parler.

Harry se tourna aussitôt vers Pansy et Millicent en souriant.  
\- Vous ne voulez pas rejoindre Voldemort non plus ?

Pansy ouvrit la bouche et la referma, pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son amie réduite au silence.

Millicent secoua la tête étant donné que Pansy semblait toujours figée par la surprise.

Harry eut un rire réjoui.  
\- Super ! Vous êtes les bienvenus et je vous aiderai avec plaisir !

Puis il tendit la main vers Pansy qui la lui serra en silence. Il fit la même chose avec Millicent.

Drago s'approcha de Harry et se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.  
\- Potter... Tu as réalisé un miracle en la privant de la parole... Tu es réellement un héros !

Alors qu'ils échangeaient un regard complice et rieur, Pansy émit un couinement effaré en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que Drago - son Drago - et Potter étaient devenu amis...


	105. Chapter 105 - Bonus 5

**Bonsoir !  
** **Voici le moment du cinquième bonus...  
Il se place entre les chapitres 6 et 7.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Merci ...  
Bonne lecture.**

* * *

C'est probablement pendant leurs vacances ensemble Square Grimmaud que leur petit groupe prit conscience de la relation amicale qui se développait entre Harry et Drago.

Hermione et Blaise furent les premiers à se rendre compte de quelque chose.

L'apaisement soudain des tensions les avait surpris, mais voir Harry et Drago échanger sans heurts était quelque chose d'inhabituel.  
Autant que de les surprendre ensemble dans un couloir, tête contre tête, en plein conciliabule.

Hermione avait froncé les sourcils en les voyant, perplexe. Elle s'inquiétait toujours trop pour Harry, et elle avait peur qu'il ne soit blessé d'accorder sa confiance trop facilement.  
Hermione maternait bien trop son ami, et celui-ci la laissait faire même si parfois il se sentait étouffé.

Blaise quand à lui avait souri, ravi.  
Voir le grand Drago Malefoy se lier à une autre personne était quelque chose... Le blond en était changé, et Blaise appréciait le nouveau jeune homme qui se dessinait.

Leur relation restait discrète, puisqu'ils ne s'en rendaient compte que maintenant, mais après l'avoir constaté d'eux-même, tout devenait soudain évident.

Blaise avait gloussé en voyant l'air surpris et coupable de Harry, et l'air vaguement satisfait de Drago.  
Mais Harry loin de s'écarter avait relevé la tête en signe de défi, et avait murmuré quelques mots à Drago.

Hermione avait soupiré, secoué la tête mais n'avait rien dit. Il y aurait certainement beaucoup à dire quand Ron et Ginny s'en rendraient compte... Ron restait focalisé sur l'ancienne haine familiale entre Weasley et Malefoy, et Ginny n'aimait pas que quelqu'un détourne Harry d'elle.

Blaise avait essayé d'en parler avec Drago, mais son ami l'avait ignoré avec brio. Ainsi donc, le sujet avait été laissé de côté...  
Hermione pour sa part avait choisi de ne rien dire et d'attendre. Elle observait Harry en permanence, cherchant à décrypter chaque geste du jeune homme.  
Maintenant, elle notait les regards entre les anciens ennemis. Les sourires en coin.

Les adultes de la maisonnée semblaient ne pas se préoccuper de leurs relations.  
Molly veillait à ce que ses enfants soient corrects avec les invités supplémentaires, n'hésitant pas à les menacer.  
Sirius se comportait régulièrement avec les adolescents comme un gamin, plaisantant avec eux.  
Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Harry, assumant son rôle de parrain. Mais il apprenait à connaître Drago, également.  
Il découvrait son petit cousin et se faisait à l'amitié étrange entre son filleul et le jeune homme élevé par Lucius. Et Sirius était ravi que Harry ne soit plus seul.  
Il avait ses deux meilleurs amis, mais Sirius sentait que la relation avec Drago était différente.

Contrairement à Hermione, Drago ne le maternait pas.  
Contrairement à Ron, Drago n'hésitait pas à le bousculer.  
Et c'était précisément ce qui manquait à son filleul. Quelqu'un qui le traite comme un adolescent normal et non pas comme le Sauveur ou l'Élu.  
Quelqu'un avec qui se chamailler, quelqu'un qui lui dirait sans détour ses quatre vérités quand le besoin s'en ferait sentir.

Severus Rogue pour sa part ne disait rien. Il pinçait les lèvres en les regardant, mais ne s'en mêlait pas.  
Pourtant, derrière son air austère, l'homme était soulagé que son propre filleul soit accepté dans l'entourage de l'Élu aussi simplement. Qu'il soit fils de Mangemort ne semblait pas gêner Potter... Et même s'il avait détesté son père, Severus Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher de développer une certaine forme de respect à l'égard de l'adolescent. Respect qu'il se garderait bien d'afficher.

Remus Lupin en tant que loup-garou avait connu le rejet. Aussi, il se réjouissait de voir que Harry et Drago s'étaient trouvés. Harry ressemblait à James, et Drago avait le caractère des Black... Leur amitié lui rappelait celle qu'avait eu James et Sirius lorsqu'ils étaient les Maraudeurs.  
Parfois, il regardait la lune et souriait en disant doucement à James que son fils était bien entouré.  
Il avait des amis, des amis qui seraient prêts à mourir pour lui sans une seule hésitation.

Ainsi, maintenant qu'ils étaient découverts, Harry et Drago se cachaient moins.  
Il n'était plus rare de les voir discuter ensemble ou se chamailler gentiment.

Ron en s'en rendant compte avait boudé. Il avait commencé à faire une remarque sur les "fils de Mangemorts" mais Molly était arrivée et l'avait attrapé par le bras avant de le remorquer à sa suite pour une explication.  
Personne n'avait jamais su ce qu'elle avait pu dire à son fils, mais Ron n'avait plus dit un seul mot.  
Il se contentait de bouder et parfois de reprocher à Harry son manque de disponibilité...

Mais au final, Hermione passait du temps seule avec lui, et chacun y trouvait son compte.

Ginny était jalouse, mais au lieu de chercher à s'immiscer entre les deux garçons, elle s'était rapprochée de Blaise.  
Ils s'étaient découvert des points communs, et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Ils aimaient tous les deux parier ensemble, souvent aux dépends de leurs amis.  
Et Blaise se découvrait soudain une passion pour les rouquines volcaniques, ayant un caractère de cochon et un humour corrosif...

S'ils avaient craint la cohabitation au début des vacances, les adolescents découvraient avec plaisir qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille. Square Grimmaud, il n'y avait pas de maisons, pas de statut du sang.  
Ils étaient juste une bande d'adolescents qui étaient en train de tisser des liens d'amitié très forts.

Les vacances Square Grimmaud étaient une parenthèse hors de la guerre, hors de leurs anciennes rivalités.  
Ils retrouvaient une insouciance qu'ils avaient perdu lorsqu'ils avaient été broyés par les choix de leurs parents.

Finalement, personne ne l'exprima clairement, mais tout le monde en eu conscience à un moment : l'amitié naissante entre Harry Potter, Gryffondor, Élu de la Lumière et Drago Malefoy, Serpentard, fils de Mangemort était le symbole que tout était possible. C'était l'espoir qu'un jour ils puissent vivre en harmonie, loin des batailles de cette guerre qui avait trop duré.  
C'était le signe qu'ils étaient en train de changer, qu'ils quittaient l'enfance pour devenir adultes, et qu'ils prenaient enfin leur destin en main, en faisant leurs propres choix.  
Ils ne suivraient plus leurs parents, ils décideraient eux-même, en leur âme et conscience, ce qui était le mieux pour eux.


	106. Chapter 106 bonus 6

**Le bonus 6 se place entre les chapitres 7 et 8.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Remus Lupin était un homme placide malgré sa condition de loup-garou.

Pourtant, il lui arrivait de perdre son calme. C'était rare, et peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vu l'homme calme et effacé s'énerver.

Il y avait cependant une chose qui le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Ou plus exactement il y avait quelqu'un.

Nymphadora Tonks.

La jeune Auror métamorphomage avait le don pour lui faire perdre son calme.

Au début, il avait fait en sorte de l'éviter.  
La jeune fille avait développé une espèce de fascination à son égard et Remus avait fui.

Il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas se lier aux gens. Depuis la mort de James et l'emprisonnement de Sirius, il n'avait jamais chercher à remplacer ses amis perdus.  
Il était devenu cet homme discret et solitaire. Désespérant solitaire.  
L'évasion de Sirius, sa liberté retrouvée, n'avait rien changé, pas plus que l'arrivée du fils de James dans sa vie. Il restait un solitaire.

Face à Tonks, il s'était senti en danger.  
La jeune fille était joyeuse et enthousiaste. Elle était en permanence en mouvement, vive comme un feu follet. Et elle l'attirait comme la flamme attire le papillon de nuit.

Sa joie de vivre, son rire... Tonks n'était pas le genre de fille à passer inaperçue.

Remus se demandait souvent si elle avait senti qu'il était attiré par elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi un jour elle s'était tournée vers lui pour le fixer de ses yeux violets. Elle l'avait observé attentivement avant de lui sourire.  
C'est à cet instant qu'il avait été perdu...

La jeune métamorphomage s'était mis en tête de le séduire.  
Elle le suivait partout, trouvait toujours une excuse pour lui parler.

Elle changeait de forme pour trouver ce qu'il préférait, et elle riait quand il se trouvait déstabilisé.

Elle ne perdait jamais une occasion de le frôler, ou de le toucher. Elle prenait sa main, lui posait la main sur l'épaule ou même se jetait dans ses bras.

Et le pauvre Remus Lupin souffrait mille morts. Il faisait son possible pour rester de marbre, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de cacher ses sentiments.  
Alors il se retranchait derrière le monstre en lui, mettant en avant le danger qu'il représentait.

Il était le Grand méchant loup, et elle était le petit chaperon rouge des moldus.

Inlassablement, il la repoussait, et même la fuyait. Mais dès qu'elle arrivait dans son champ de vision, il n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux.

Il surprenait parfois les regards narquois des membres de l'ordre du Phénix, et surtout de son ami Sirius.  
Personne n'était dupe du jeu de séduction qui se jouait devant eux, et Sirius avait lancé les paris pour savoir qui de Tonks ou de Remus allait remporter la victoire.

La tension entre ces deux là devenait étouffant, au point que Sirius dut se résoudre à aller parler à Remus.  
Le loup-garou était d'humeur grognon, et en voyant Sirius, il grogna, agacé.  
Son ami, loin de s'en vexer se mit à rire.  
\- J'ai l'impression que tu sais déjà de quoi nous allons parler, Moony...

Ce dernier grogna à nouveau. Sirius gloussa encore une fois.  
\- Tonks est une fille adorable. Et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'elle est ma petite cousine...  
\- Patmol !

Sirius haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire.  
\- Ose me dire qu'elle n'est pas charmante...

Remus rougit violemment pour le plus grand plaisir de Sirius. Celui-ci, se pencha alors vers son ami.  
\- Bien. Tu lui plaît et visiblement, elle te plaît. Donc... quel est ton problème ?

Les yeux de Remus étincelèrent de colère.  
\- Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi tu me surnommes Moony ? Dois-je te rappeler ce que je suis ?  
\- Si tu parles de ton petit problème de fourrure...  
\- Quoi d'autre, espèce d'idiot ?

Sirius gonfla les joues.  
\- Moony, tu es quelqu'un de bien, et tu contrôles la situation. Tonks est au courant et ça ne la fait pas fuir... Que te faut-il de plus ?  
\- Et si je perdais le contrôle ? Et si...  
\- Et si quoi ? Tu t'interdis de vivre depuis toujours !

Remus montra les dents.  
\- Je suis dangereux Patmol !

Sirius soupira, soudain triste.  
\- Tu es mon ami, Moony. Je te fais confiance totalement, au point que je pourrais te confier ma vie. James et Lily aussi croyaient en toi. Harry t'adore. Pourquoi ne le vois-tu pas ?

Remus se redressa et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Mais Sirius le rattrapa par le bras.  
\- Moony... N'oublies pas ce que James te disait. Il faut profiter de la vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Remus eut un geste de recul comme s'il venait d'être frappé, puis il s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Sirius resta sur place et s'assit dans un fauteuil, les yeux dans le vagues. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.  
\- Tonks ! Tu m'as fait peur !

La jeune Auror se mit à rire.  
\- D'après ce que m'a raconté maman de ta jeunesse tu n'es pas spécialement du style à t'effrayer pour un rien.

Sirius sourit.  
La jeune femme s'installa face à son petit cousin.  
\- J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Remus.  
\- Oh. ça...

Tonks haussa les épaules.  
\- Il... Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi.

Sirius gloussa.  
\- Oh que si. Sinon il ne serait pas autant perturbé. Tu lui plaît, mais il refuse de l'avouer.

Tonks haussa un sourcil, perplexe.  
\- Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il me donne.  
\- Tonks, Remus est persuadé que parce qu'il est un loup-garou il n'a pas le droit au bonheur. Donc, il lutte contre son attirance.

Tonks se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil, réfléchissant. Sirius l'observa, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
Puis, la jeune femme se redressa.  
\- Selon toi... je ne devrais pas baisser les bras ?

Sirius eut un léger sourire.  
\- Absolument pas. Tu vas devoir le pousser dans ses retranchements mais... Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, je t'aiderai.

Le sourire de Tonks fut un véritable rayon de soleil pour Sirius.


	107. Chapter 107 - Bonus 7

**Le bonus 7 se place après le chapitre 9. Il s'agit du point de vue de Drago cette fois.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après les vacances qui avaient été si plaisantes, le retour à la réalité fut compliqué pour Harry.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du repas, Harry ne s'était pas méfié. Il était en plein débat avec Drago. Ils étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, discutant du prochain match de Quiddich qui opposerait Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, et se disputaient amicalement pour déterminer quel serait le meilleur attrapeur lors du match...

Un soudain silence les fit lever la tête, surpris.

La Grande Salle entière les observait.

Harry devint écarlate, subitement. Il se pencha vers Drago.  
\- On se voit après.

Puis, il s'éloigna vers sa table, à grands pas, comme une fuite.

Installé à sa place, Harry entendit les commentaires autour de lui, désagréables voire méchant. Les conversations reprenaient, à haute voix, critiquant et invectivant.

Certains s'interrogeaient sur l'innocence des Serpentard dans ce qui leur semblait être un envoûtement pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces du Survivant. D'autres assuraient que le Sauveur était un traître, complice avec Malefoy.  
Les suppositions s'enchaînaient, ridicules, blessantes.

Harry serrait les poings, cachant sa colère du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il leva les yeux vers Drago et nota l'air crispé du blond. En apparence il donnait l'impression que tout allait bien, mais lui qui le connaissait notait la tension qui l'habitait.  
Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant, et ils échangèrent un bref regard de connivence.

Harry releva la tête, bien décidé à ne pas les laisser penser qu'il pouvait se sentir coupable pour quoi que ce soit.

Lavande se pencha vers Ron, et à haute voix, elle lui demanda si Malefoy avait jeté un sort à Harry. Ce dernier la fusilla du regard, mais elle regardait Ron d'un air avide.

Hermione serra les poings sur ses couverts et Ron devint rouge.  
Ce fut Ginny qui répondit, furieusement, en utilisant un langage fleuri qui augmenta la rougeur du teint de son frère. A peu de choses près, ce dernier aurait pu avoir de la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles.  
Lavande battit en retraite quand elle croisa l'air mauvais de Hermione.

Ron avait l'air sonné, et demanda ce qui se passait.

Seamus tenta une blague sur Drago, et Harry se contenta de lui dire de la fermer d'un ton sec.  
Neville gonfla les joues et s'exclama, bien fort, qu'il avait une confiance totale en Harry.

L'intervention de Neville fut suffisante pour réduire au silence la table des Gryffondor. Au moins le temps du repas...

Cependant, d'autres élèves d'autres maisons se déplacèrent seuls ou en groupe, les uns après les autres.  
Tous voulaient connaître la raison de sa conversation avec Drago Malefoy.

Harry essayait de ne pas réagir, restant silencieux, crispé. Il voyait ses amis prendre la défense de Drago alors qu'il savait qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas vraiment. Il voyait leurs gestes de plus en plus furieux, et l'agacement de Ginny qui sortit sa baguette, proposant à un Poufsouffle un peu trop curieux un sortilège de Chauve-furie.  
Hermione ressemblait à une furie, ses cheveux battant l'air à chaque mouvement de tête.  
Ron avait les sourcils froncés et repoussait violemment ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop près.

Même Neville avait pris part à l'action, aidant à faire barrage au flot d'élèves trop curieux.

A la table des professeurs, le ballet incessant à la table des Gryffondor était soigneusement ignoré. Seul le professeur Rogue montrait sa conscience de l'agitation en grimaçant, comme s'il venait de mordre dans un citron.  
Harry soupira mentalement en se disant qu'il aurait probablement droit à des réflexions sur son amour de la célébrité...

Lorsqu'une Serdaigle, l'amie de Cho - Marietta il lui semblait - s'approcha de Lavande pour demander à voix haute si Harry Potter allait devenir Mangemort lui aussi, le jeune homme se leva brusquement et partit sans un mot.

Il laissait le soin à ses amis de répondre. Ou de ne rien dire.

En arrivant dans le couloir désert qu'il avait l'habitude de squatter avec Malefoy, il eut un rire nerveux.  
Depuis sa naissance, il était le Sauveur. Il avait perdu tout ce qu'il possédait et sa vie entière était vouée à devenir une arme.  
Il était entraîné à se battre, et avait affronté Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant...

Malgré tout, sa vie continuait d'être scrutée et analysée.

Et aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte une fois encore, que quelques puissent être ses actions dans le passé pour prouver qu'il était digne de confiance, ses choix et décisions étaient encore et toujours remises en question.

Il eut un coup au cœur en se rendant compte qu'il avait agi de même avec la maison Serpentard à son arrivée dans le monde Magique.

Une première fois en refusant d'y aller quand le choixpeau le lui avait offert, parce qu'il avait eu une mauvaise impression sur Malefoy et qu'on lui avait dit que l'assassin de ses parents y avait été.  
Inconsciemment, il avait mis l'intégralité de la maison Vert et Argent dans le même panier, sans se préoccuper de savoir s'ils étaient ou non tous coupables.

Et puis, une seconde fois, tout au long de sa scolarité. Pour lui, tous les Serpentard étaient des Mangemorts en devenir. Pourtant, Malefoy, Blaise, Pansy et Millicent lui avaient prouvé qu'il avait eu tort.

Les vacances qu'il venait de passer lui avaient fait découvrir un Blaise particulièrement sympathique, digne de leur amitié à tous.  
Et il avait d'ores et déjà offert son amitié à Malefoy depuis quelques mois. Sans qu'il n'ait à regretter un seul instant cette décision...

Harry pouvait se montrer têtu, et il décida qu'il ne tournerait pas le dos aux Serpentard. Ni à ceux qui étaient déjà avec lui, ni à ceux qui voudraient un jour les rejoindre.

Drago Malefoy s'était montré bien plus honnête que nombreux autres de leurs camarades, et s'ils étaient amis aussi facilement que ça après s'être autant battus, c'était probablement parce qu'ils se respectaient mutuellement.

L'un comme l'autre, ils ne tomberaient jamais dans la facilité de se lancer de faux compliments ou de se mentir pour s'amadouer.

Harry ferma les yeux en espérant que Blaise et Malefoy n'auraient pas droit au même traitement qu'eux... Et il se permit un léger sourire en entendant des pas approcher.


	108. Chapter 108 - Bonus 8

**Ce bonus prend place entre les chapitres 10 et 11.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Halloween arrivait. L'automne était là, le temps se rafraîchissait. Les feuilles des arbres se paraient d'or.

Il n'était plus surprenant de voir Harry et Drago ensemble, même s'ils ne s'affichaient pas ostensiblement.

Harry ignorait les regards qui se montraient hostiles à leur nouvelle amitié. Il s'en moquait même.

A force de discuter avec Drago, il avait pris conscience qu'il n'avait pas de comptes à rendre.  
Une prophétie le désignait comme celui qui devait sauver le monde sorcier, mais il ne se sentait plus obligé de se montrer comme le parfait héros, à la disposition de tous ces ingrats qui n'avaient aucune notion du mot sacrifice.

Il ne fuirait pas ses responsabilités, ce n'était pas dans sa nature.  
Il restait le même, malgré les mauvaises langues qui l'accusaient de fraterniser avec l'ennemi pour ne pas avoir à se battre.  
Harry était décidé à sauver un maximum de monde, mais il voulait le faire à sa façon. Tendre la main à Drago avait été son premier geste de rébellion.

Jusqu'à l'instant où ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face dans ce couloir, Harry avait suivi aveuglément les ordres. Il avait écouté ce qu'on lui avait dit, tous, amis, camarades, professeurs, membres de l'ordre. Il avait cru que les Serpentard étaient tous mauvais, et qu'ils ne méritaient pas d'être sauvés.

Se battre contre puis pour Drago lui avait fait comprendre que tout n'était pas aussi simple.

Drago Malefoy avait tout perdu en prenant la main que Harry lui avait tendu. Il restait tête haute cependant, même s'il n'avait pas le moral.

Aussi, Harry s'était mis en tête de l'aider à nouveau, en le réconfortant de son mieux.

Drago n'était pas dupe. Il voyait les attentions dont l'entourait Harry, et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en sentir flatté ou furieux.  
Avoir décidé de rejoindre le Balafré ne faisait pas de lui un fichu Poufsouffle.  
Pourtant, il n'avait pas encore bousculé Harry, comme il l'aurait fait avant.

Il attendait, curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait inventer.

Après tout, après s'être mis à dos la plus grande majorité de leurs camarades de Poudlard pour lui, Drago lui devait bien ça...

Autour d'eux, leurs amis les observaient.  
Ron grommelait légèrement, bien qu'il s'habitue à la présence des Serpentard, et qu'il ne découvre qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi terribles qu'il l'avait cru.  
Mais il était têtu lui aussi, et il refusait de céder dans se battre un peu...

Hermione le bousculait régulièrement, ravie de voir Harry de si bonne humeur. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il ne vivait plus dans l'inquiétude et ne se morfondait plus.  
Elle devait bien avouer que Drago Malefoy avait une excellente influence sur son ami, même si elle préférerait se faire torturer que le dire. Après tout, elle n'oubliait pas les insultes de Drago...

Ginny oubliait l'indifférence constante de Harry en compagnie de Blaise. Elle s'entendait parfaitement avec le Serpentard et ils avaient développé une solide amitié tous les deux. Ils adoraient parier et c'était devenu un jeu entre eux.  
Jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir être amie avec un Serpentard.

Du côté Serpentard, les avis étaient unanimes : ils étaient tous heureux de la situation.  
Non seulement, ils avaient enfin l'espoir de survivre à la guerre qui déchirait le monde sorcier, parce qu'il était évident pour eux que seul Harry pouvait vaincre, mais en plus ils voyaient leur ami sourire de nouveau.  
Drago avait été longtemps au bord du désespoir, persuadé qu'il devrait prendre la marque et tuer alors que tout son être se révoltait.  
Son nom même ne lui offrait aucune échappatoire après tout. Il était un Malefoy, le fils du bras droit de Voldemort. Que pourrait-il avoir d'autre comme choix ?

Aussi, lorsque le jour de Halloween Pansy trouva Harry attendant non loin des cachots, elle eut un grand sourire. Elle lui offrit un clin d'œil et rebroussa aussitôt chemin.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle était de retour, remorquant un Drago boudeur et un Blaise hilare.  
En voyant Harry, cependant, le blond dégagea son bras tenu par Pansy pour le rejoindre, lançant un regard noir à Blaise quand il ricana.

\- Potter.  
\- Malefoy... Viens, suis-moi.

Drago ne protesta pas et lui emboîta le pas, en silence.  
Harry avait l'air content de lui-même, et il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu inventer.

Ils s'installèrent dans le parc, au bord du lac.  
Harry regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls, mais la température fraîche était dissuasive.  
\- J'ai reçu un hibou de Fred et George.

Voyant Drago rester sans réactions, Harry leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Les jumeaux Weasley. Ils ont leur boutique de farces et attrapes et il se trouve que... Et bien qu'ils m'envoient régulièrement de leurs nouveautés pour que je les teste.  
\- Parce que tu es le célèbre survivant ?

Harry grimaça.  
\- Parce que j'ai aidé à financer leur boutique.

Harry ignora l'air surpris de Drago, et repris quelques secondes plus tard.  
\- Donc... J'ai reçu un hibou, avec un paquet des plus intéressants.

Drago leva un sourcil intéressé. Même s'il n'avait pas été ami avec les Weasley, il connaissait les jumeaux et les avait admiré.  
Ils avaient été des fauteurs de trouble, et leurs farces diverses avaient fait l'admiration de nombreux élèves, quelque soit leur maison.

Voyant qu'il avait attiré l'attention du Serpentard, Harry sourit.  
\- C'est Halloween et je me disais que nous pourrions... tester ensemble leurs nouveautés. Je suis sûr que tu auras des noms de cobaye pour... et bien... pour nous entraîner.

Drago secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
\- Potter... Tu as une immunité totale en tant que héros mais ce n'est pas mon cas !

Le sourire de Harry se fit rusé et il ne put retenir un gloussement.  
\- Je parle de trouver des cobayes et de tester. Pas de se faire pincer !

Drago plissa les yeux.  
\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

Harry lui offrit un sourire éblouissant.  
\- Alors ? Des noms ?

Drago vérifia qu'ils étaient toujours seuls.  
\- Crabbe et Goyle. Eux sont de futurs Mangemorts, tu peux en être sûr.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, et le sourire de Drago s'élargit en voyant les friandises provoquant vomissements fulgurants, celles donnant des apparences semi-animales ou permettant de varier la couleur des cheveux...  
Ce n'était que des blagues inoffensives, mais ils allaient passer un Halloween délicieux.


	109. Chapter 109 - Bonus 9

**Ce 9ème bonus prend place entre les chapitres 13 et 14.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry était perturbé. Drago lui faisait la tête.

Il avait bien vu que le Serpentard était différent, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Aussi, il oscillait entre déprime et colère.

Déprime parce que les conversation avec Drago lui manquaient. Il se rendait tous les soirs dans leur couloir, l'attendant, mais il ne se montrait jamais.

Colère parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Drago avait probablement décidé de le faire tourner en bourrique... Ou il s'était vexé pour une stupide raison dont il avait le secret.

Il finit par trouver Drago seul dans le parc, assis à contempler le lac.  
Il l'avait rejoint sans un mot, le surveillant du coin de l'œil, prêt à le rattraper s'il faisait mine de fuir.

Mais le Serpentard ne semblait pas décidé à partir. Il avait les yeux dans le vague, bien qu'il avait parfaitement senti l'arrivée de Harry.

\- Malefoy ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

Le Serpentard resta silencieux un moment, mais Harry patienta, attendant qu'il ne réagisse.

\- Tu tiens à crever, Potter ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.  
\- Quoi ?

Drago montra les dents et se tourna vers Harry, ses yeux gris orage lançant des éclairs.  
\- Je t'ai vu voler.

Harry eut l'air surpris, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de son camarade.  
Puis, le brun soupira.  
\- Oh. Parce que j'y suis allé sans toi ?

Drago grommela puis soupira profondément.  
\- Non. Parce que tu as failli t'écraser au sol !

Harry rougit légèrement, mais un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.  
\- Oh.  
\- Tu n'es qu'un fichu inconscient Potter.

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.  
\- Je ne risquais rien. Je... Je maîtrise.

Drago balaya son explication d'un mouvement de main gracieux.  
\- Jusqu'au jour où tu finiras en purée au sol...

\- Malefoy... Je ne vais pas m'écraser !

Harry soupira en secouant la tête.  
\- Écoutes, c'est... c'est un risque maîtrisé.

Drago fronça les sourcils.  
\- Maîtrisé ?

Harry détourna les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre, pensif.  
\- Je... Je me sens libre quand je suis sur mon balai. Vivant. Je veux dire, je prends mes propres décisions, je décide. C'est...

Il s'interrompit un instant, ne voyant pas le regard attentif de Drago sur lui. Le jeune homme soupira en se passant la main dans ses cheveux noirs déjà bien ébouriffés.

\- Quand je suis sur mon balai, je ne suis pas obligé de penser à cette foutue prophétie, et à tous les entraînements... A tout ce qu'ils veulent de moi. Tous. Je me bat contre moi-même, juste pour le plaisir. Tu vois ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Drago de réagir qu'il continuait.

\- Je peux faire ce que je veux sur mon balai. Le vent sur mon visage et la sensation de l'altitude. Mon ventre qui se serre quand je plonge en piqué, et mon cœur qui accélère d'un coup quand je redresse d'un coup pour frôler le sol. Je me sens tellement vivant...

Drago soupira.  
\- Potter... Tu es irrécupérable... Mais je comprends.

Harry lui sourit et le blond secoua la tête d'un air navré.  
\- Tu es le seul idiot à chercher à oublier une prophétie qui annonce sa mort en risquant sa vie.

Harry gloussa.  
\- Tu as le chic pour présenter les choses... sous leur pire jour.

Drago gonfla les joues, comme pour protester, mais le léger sourire qui flottait au coin de ses lèvres démentait son air sévère.

\- Potter... Tu crois vraiment que c'est la solution ?

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.  
\- Tu crois que j'ai d'autres choix ? C'est la seule chose qui me reste. La seule chose que je peux contrôler.  
\- Et tu es obligé de faire des acrobaties ? Des acrobaties aussi risquées ?

Harry détourna la tête.  
\- J'en ai besoin.

Drago se rapprocha légèrement de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules soient en contact.  
\- Potter, s'ils te voient faire, tu ne pourras plus voler.

Harry grimaça, sans dire un mot.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux, sentant la chaleur de l'autre, les yeux fixés sur l'eau du lac.  
Finalement, Harry soupira.  
\- Tu m'en veux, Malefoy ?

Ce dernier ricana en secouant la tête.  
\- Je devrais espèce d'idiot. Mais non. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Harry gonfla les joues.  
\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils m'interdiront de voler ?  
\- Tu es leur précieux sauveur. Bien sûr qu'ils feront tout pour te garder en vie, surtout si tu leur montres que tu t'en moques !

Face à l'air dépité de Harry, Drago lui donna un léger coup d'épaule en souriant.  
\- Il y a peut être une solution.

Face à l'air plein d'espoir de Harry, Drago eut un pincement au cœur. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il s'inquiétait pour ce fichu Gryffondor, et depuis combien de temps son bien être lui tenait autant à cœur.  
Ils étaient amis, c'était un fait, et il appréciait chaque jour un peu plus le jeune homme.

Mais il ne s'était jamais montré aussi protecteur avec ses amis, il ne s'était jamais autant inquiété...

Drago chassa ces questions de son esprit pour revenir à Potter qui attendait sa solution avec une impatience toute enfantine.

La pensée que Harry Potter pouvait se montrer attendrissant lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'il ne lui offre un grand sourire rusé.  
\- Bien sûr. Une solution toute simple.

Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il fixait Drago de ses yeux verts, plein d'espoir.  
\- D'ailleurs, c'est étonnant que ton esprit de Gryffondor si brillant n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt...

Harry grogna légèrement d'impatience. Drago s'offrit le risque de glousser.  
\- Malefoy... Qu'est-ce-que tu attends ?

Ils se défièrent du regard, et dans leurs veines coula la même excitation. Celle qui les avait toujours envahie lorsqu'ils se mesuraient l'un à l'autre.

Draco fit jouer un sourire sur ses lèvres et Harry eut envie de se jeter sur lui pour le forcer à parler. Le jeune homme songea que leurs confrontations lui manquaient un peu, même s'il ne regrettait pas leur amitié. Il avait toujours aimé se confronter à lui.

Finalement, le Serpentard lui fit un clin d'œil.  
\- Si nous nous affrontons pour attraper le vif d'or, juste toi et moi, ce n'est plus de l'inconscience. C'est du sport. Toi, moi, et le vif d'or.

Harry se mit à rire, ravi, et se jeta sur Drago pour l'enlacer.


	110. Chapter 110 - bonus 10

**Ce dixième bonus (et oui, déjà !) prend place après le chapitre 14.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pansy avait eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre pied après la mort de ses parents.  
Elle s'était sentie coupable, horriblement coupable, parce que c'était elle qui les avait persuadé de tourner le dos au Seigneur des ténèbres.  
Elle avait réussi à les convaincre, mais elle savait que ses parents avaient fait ça pour elle, parce qu'ils avaient compris que Harry Potter finirait par l'emporter un jour ou l'autre.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle pouvait remercier Potter et sa bande de Gryffondor pour le soutien qu'ils lui avaient apporté, sans rien demander en échange. Les Serpentard n'avaient pas pour habitude de montrer leurs sentiments de cette façon. Elle avait le soutien silencieux de ses amis, et elle savait que si elle le demandait, ils l'aideraient.  
Mais les Lions n'attendaient pas qu'elle ait besoin. Ils l'entouraient, lui montrant en permanence qu'elle n'était pas seule. Comme Harry le lui avait promis.

La jeune fille avait eu l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar, et elle se laissait porter, incapable de prendre des décisions par elle-même.

Souvent, elle s'isolait et les Gryffondor se rassemblaient autour d'elle, présents en lui laissant le calme nécessaire.  
Parmi eux, il y avait Neville Longdubas.

Elle l'avait souvent traité de tous les noms, elle s'était moquée de lui et de son air malhabile.  
Il était timide, maladroit, et peu puissant.

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, elle se rendait compte que seule le jeune homme parvenait à l'apaiser. Il trouvait les mots justes, et il savait quand se taire.

Le jeune homme sursautait quand elle parlait trop fort, ou se montrait trop brusque. Il était une calamité en potions et avait une peur panique du professeur Rogue.  
Il rougissait pour un rien, et était définitivement tête en l'air.

Mais Neville avait perdu ses parents lui aussi. Les siens n'étaient pas morts, mais ils étaient enfermés dans leur folie, dans leur propre corps. Ils étaient comme morts. Pire encore, parce qu'il y avait toujours un espoir, une attente que les choses ne s'améliorent.

Pansy pensait parfois égoïstement qu'elle était soulagée que ses parents avaient été tués d'un Avada et pas torturés à en devenir fous. Elle n'aurait pas pu vivre avec ce poids sur les épaules...

Neville lui avait parlé de vengeance. De son rêve de tuer Bellatrix Lestrange, celle qui avait jeté les Doloris sur ses parents, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au fond de leur esprit.  
Il lui avait révélé qu'il brûlait d'envie d'avoir la possibilité de l'anéantir, mais qu'il avait peur de se perdre en chemin.

Grâce à lui, elle avait compris que la vengeance ne résoudrait pas son mal-être et ses problèmes. Elle avait longuement réfléchi, méditant les paroles du maladroit Gryffondor.

Puis, elle avait été voir Nymphadora Tonks.  
Elle avait passé des heures à argumenter. Elle lui avait expliqué posément ce qu'elle voulait et pourquoi.  
Et finalement, elle avait convaincu Tonks.  
Ce n'était pas juste une histoire de vengeance. Il y avait un peu d'envie de voir l'assassin de ses parents payer, bien sûr. Elle n'aurait pas été honnête si elle avait nié.  
Mais elle voulait plus. Elle était décidée. Déterminée.

C'était ainsi que Tonks avait commencé à l'entraîner, comme une combattante.

Pansy avait découvert que l'exercice lui permettait d'oublier ses problèmes et elle se jetait avec bonheur dans l'action.

Lorsque Millicent l'avait traînée à la fête voulue par Harry et organisée en commun, elle avait levé les yeux au ciel. Heureusement, Blaise et Ron avaient eu l'excellente idée d'amener de la bièraubeurre.

Elle avait soupiré en voyant l'air bêtement heureux de Harry, se sentant attendrie par celui qui devait tous les sauver.

Et puis, elle avait vu Neville rire et discuter, sans se préoccuper d'elle. Et elle était restée dans son coin, maussade, à boire sans parler à personne.

Lorsque la musique s'était mise en route et que certains s'étaient mis à danser, elle avait hésité. Puis, elle avait posé sa bouteille d'un air décidé et s'était rendue devant Neville, l'air agressif.

Elle lui avait tendu la main et après une légère hésitation Neville l'avait prise.  
Ils s'étaient mis au milieu de la salle et Pansy s'était laissé guider par Neville pour danser.

Elle avait ignoré les regards des autres, profitant de l'étreinte de ce garçon qui était devenu son ami. Et contre lui, elle retrouvait le sourire, se sentait parfaitement à l'aise.

Après l'initiative de Pansy, ils étaient restés ensemble, ignorant les autres. Ils s'étaient installés dans un coin et avaient discuté.

En rentrant à son dortoir, Pansy se demandait à quel moment le doux Neville Longdubas avait pris une telle importance pour elle.  
Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle s'attacherait autant au jeune homme, elle aurait probablement usé de la violence.

Pourtant, quand elle parlait avec Neville, elle se disait souvent qu'il aurait plu à sa mère. Et elle ne pensait pas ça à cause de la pureté de son sang.  
Sa mère aurait aimé un jeune homme qui puisse pondérer les éclats de sa fille. Elle s'était bien souvent plaint de son caractère emporté et Pansy savait que sa mère aurait jugé Neville parfait pour l'obliger à être plus calme.

Pansy sourit doucement en se rappelant que Harry l'avait invitée à passer ses vacances Square Grimmaud. Elle avait entendu les histoires de Blaise et de Drago et elle savait que ses amis s'étaient bien amusés.  
Elle avait accepté immédiatement, et elle avait entendu Neville demander aussitôt à être invité.

Il avait même avoué à Harry avoir déjà écrit à sa terrible grand-mère, pour rester avec eux...  
Pansy s'était sentie bêtement heureuse que Neville vienne, parce qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec lui, et que les vacances lui auraient parues interminables s'il n'avait pas été là.

Face à son sourire rêveur, Blaise avait ricané. Mais Pansy s'en moquait.  
Elle avait fixé Drago puis Blaise avant de leur demander d'un ton innocent pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pensé bien plus tôt à se rapprocher des lions. Et elle avait ajouté que les lions et les serpents se mariaient si bien que ça aurait été dommage de louper ce genre de croisements.

Le rire de Blaise s'était coincé dans sa gorge et il avait semblé extrêmement gêné. Pansy espérait bien qu'il avait imaginé le genre de croisement qu'il pourrait opérer avec sa rouquine.  
Quand à Drago, il avait recraché la gorgée qu'il était en train de boire et était devenu écarlate.

Victorieuse, Pansy leur avait fait un petit signe de la main avant de les laisser pour aller préparer tranquillement la valise qu'elle prendrait pour les vacances.


	111. Chapter 111 - Bonus 11

**Voici le onzième bonus. Il prend place entre les chapitres 15 et 16.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Si les cours de Potion à Poudlard étaient un cauchemar, avec Sirius en professeur, ça devenait un jeu.

En écoutant son parrain donner les instructions, Harry souriait amusé. Sirius était un professeur né. Il était le genre de profs dont tous les gamins rêvent, ce genre de prof qui peut faire aimer même la pire des matières. Il savait comment capter l'attention, comment rendre palpitant chaque geste même s'il s'agissait de couper en tranches le moins ragoûtant des ingrédients.

Il ne s'énervait pas, mais parlait d'un ton passionné qui rendait le tout captivant. Harry ne savait pas que Sirius avait autant aimé les potions.

Harry du retenir un gloussement en voyant les yeux écarquillés de Neville. Son ami était littéralement fasciné et il buvait les paroles de Sirius, comme si l'art délicat des potions était soudain devenu sa matière préférée.

Harry couvait son parrain d'un regard affectueux. Depuis qu'il était sorti d'Azkaban, il l'avait trouvé nerveux. Bien entendu, il ne le connaissait pas avant. Mais il avait eu l'occasion d'entendre parler de lui et de le voir sur les photographies.  
Avant Azkaban, Sirius semblait être un jeune homme joyeux. Il semblait croquer la vie à pleines dents, ne vivant que pour s'amuser.

Au contact de Harry, Sirius retrouvait un peu de cette joie de vivre qui le caractérisait, mais la prison avait laissé des traces indélébiles sur l'homme.

Aussi Harry était heureux lorsqu'il le voyait se mettre à rire ou que ses yeux gris pétillaient d'amusement.

Et pendant ce cours improvisé, où Sirius s'était proclamé Professeur, ses yeux brillaient de joie tandis qu'il leur expliquait à quoi allaient servir les potions, et quoi faire.

Un bref instant, Harry laissa son esprit s'envoler et il se demanda s'il pourrait convaincre Dumbledore de recruter Sirius comme professeur. Pour l'instant il était recherché, mais ils trouveraient bien un moyen pour attraper Peter et le forcer à avouer ses crimes !  
Sirius ne pourrait pas rester toute sa vie un fugitif après tout...

Il imagina rapidement une année scolaire où son parrain serait professeur, et l'idée lui parut merveilleuse. Les vacances, vivre avec Sirius Square Grimmaud et reprendre les cours en sa compagnie... Plus besoin de séparation, ils pourraient tranquillement rattraper tout le temps perdu, alors que Sirius était accusé de crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Hermione, elle si sérieuse, pinçait les lèvres à chaque plaisanterie. Mais Harry doutait que la jeune fille ne soit en colère. Il pensait plutôt qu'elle cherchait à préserver sa réputation d'élève parfaite en s'empêchant de rire...

Hermione appréciait elle aussi Sirius, et elle devait aimer le voir aussi détendu. Aussi à l'aise. Ils avaient été tous inquiet, au début quand Sirius avait été obligé de s'isoler pour échapper à la traque provoquée par son évasion...

Les Serpentard, de leur côté,écoutaient religieusement les instructions et obéissaient aussitôt, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
Ils ne l'avoueraient pas, mais Sirius détrônait leur directeur de maison dans leurs cœurs à cet instant. Même s'ils étaient avantagés avec Severus Rogue, Sirius était bien plus pédagogue !

Harry se surprit à réaliser une potion parfaite, et il se mit à rire sous les félicitations de son parrain. Le clin d'œil de Sirius le fit se sentir parfaitement bien. Parfaitement à sa place.

Ils étaient cachés dans une maison austère, mais il était avec sa dernière famille vivante et avec ses amis. Ses amis, anciens et nouveaux.

Sous les encouragements de Sirius, Neville termina également sa potion, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait poussé la porte des cachots de Poudlard lors de son premier cours, il venait de réaliser une potion parfaitement correcte, et utilisable.

En discutant et en riant joyeusement, ils vidèrent les chaudrons dans des fioles. Puis, dans un bel ensemble, ils demandèrent à continuer.

Sirius infatigable leur donnait des conseils, les aidait. Il leur apportait les ingrédients, contrôlait leurs gestes et leurs potions.

Les flacons de verre s'alignaient dans les étagères, de différentes couleurs. Du bleu profond pour les potions de sommeil, en passant par le verre pour le décontractant, le rose pour l'anti-douleur, l'argenté pour le poussos, le doré pour refermer les plaies... Un véritable arc-en-ciel se formait peu à peu, remplissant les stocks de l'ordre comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Ils étaient tous en nage, et pourtant ils riaient et plaisantaient. Ils s'échangeaient des commentaires sous l'œil amusé de Sirius.

Neville lança une plaisanterie sur sa toute nouvelle aptitude à maîtriser l'art subtil des potions, quand une voix glaciale répondit.  
\- J'ai hâte de constater ça par moi-même, Monsieur Longdubas !

Neville se recroquevilla à sa place, échappant la cuillère qu'il tenait, tandis que les rires et les commentaires cessèrent immédiatement.

L'arrivée de Severus Rogue et de son commentaire piquant avait suffi à refroidir l'ambiance.

Sirius soupira et émit un grognement agacé.  
\- Snivellus... Tu t'entraînes pour une future carrière de Détraqueur ?

Le maître des potions montra les dents en fusillant son vieil ennemi du regard.  
\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Black. Une potion ratée et c'est la vie d'un sorcier qui est en danger.

Sirius eut un rictus moqueur.  
\- Toujours aussi dramatique...

L'animagus se décala légèrement et d'un large geste du bras désigna l'étagère remplie de flacons.  
Les couleurs étaient parfaitement uniformes, signe de la qualité des réalisations.

Severus plissa les yeux, méfiant.  
\- Qui a brassé tout ça ?

Sirius eut un bref rire, pressentant que la réponse ne plairait pas à l'homme austère face à lui.  
\- Et bien tes élèves... Il faut croire qu'avec le professeur adapté ils se révèlent être excellent dans ta discipline !

Les yeux de Severus Rogue s'écarquillèrent un bref instant, puis il se reprit rapidement. Il se tourna vers Drago.

\- Drago, qui a brassé toutes ces potions ?

Drago eut une brève hésitation et répondit à son parrain avec douceur.  
\- Et bien nous tous, parrain. Nous avons passé l'après-midi ici. Nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer.

Severus se renfrogna. Il les détailla tous les uns après les autres, plissant les yeux quand il rencontra les yeux si verts qu'il chérissait et qu'il haïssait à la fois... Harry le regardait l'air neutre, mais dans l'esprit de son professeur c'était une provocation de plus.

L'homme renifla et se tourna dans une grande envolée de cape. En arrivant à la porte, il s'arrêta un bref instant, le temps de donner une dernière instruction.  
\- Bien entendu vous laisserez cet endroit dans un parfait état de propreté.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Merci ...**


	112. Chapter 112 - bonus 12

**Voici le 12ème chapitre qui prend place entre le chapitre 19 et 20.  
Cette fois, voici un nouveau couple, que je n'avais pas eu le temps de développer. Je répare donc cette erreur !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Alors qu'il était à Poudlard, Sirius Black avait été un séducteur. Il plaisait aux filles, et il ne s'était jamais gêné pour en profiter.

Dans leur bande d'amis, Remus était bien trop timide et inquiet à cause de son petit problème de fourrure. James était déjà fou amoureux de la belle Lily et n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Et Peter le traître était trop maladroit et empoté pour espérer attirer le regard des demoiselles.  
Restait Sirius. Avec ses cheveux noirs un peu trop long, ses yeux gris et son rictus amusé vissé aux lèvres, il faisait tourner les têtes.

Il avait hérité des meilleurs gènes des Black, et il était unanimement considéré comme un bel homme.

En sortant de Poudlard, ils avaient été happés par la guerre qui faisait rage.

Malgré ses airs insouciants, Sirius avait pris sa décision de longue date et il avait rejoint l'ordre en même temps que James et Lily. Remus était à leurs côtés bien évidemment.  
Peter aussi avait été là, recueillant les informations pour les livrer à son véritable maître...

C'était lors des réunions de l'ordre qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

Une sorcière douée, brillante, à l'esprit affûté.

Elle n'était pas une de ces femmes dont la beauté était frappante. Elle était même quelconque au premier abord.  
Brune aux yeux noisette, de longs cheveux à peine ondulés qui lui battaient les reins, grande et mince, Emmeline Vance ne s'habillait que de couleurs sombres.  
Pourtant, elle avait fasciné Sirius.

Lui qui ouvrait ses bras aux jeunes filles coquettes et aux séductrices tapageuses, il avait bloqué sur cette femme si différente.

Elle dégageait une assurance tranquille, et ses gestes dénotaient de sa confiance en elle. Pourtant, elle n'était pas prétentieuse.

Lui, grand séducteur, arrogant, il n'avait pas osé lui parler. Il l'avait saluée puis était resté en retrait, la buvant du regard.

Ils s'étaient battus côte à côte lors d'un raid. Et Sirius ce jour-là avait été légèrement blessé à la cuisse. Ce n'était qu'une égratignure et il n'y avait pas porté attention.  
Parce que c'était également le jour où il était tombé fou amoureux d'Emmeline.

Il l'avait regardé se battre avec passion, lançant les sorts dans un ballet gracieux et mortel. Elle n'avait jamais détourné le regard de son objectif, se donnant corps et âme.

Puis, quand tout avait été fini, elle avait noté le sang sur sa cuisse et l'avait soutenu pour l'aider à rentrer.

Ce soir-là, alors que Sirius recevait les soins de première urgence de la main même de celle qu'il adorait dans le secret de son cœur, ils avaient parlé et avaient fait connaissance.

Ils avaient entamé une liaison, que Emmeline voulait garder secrète. Elle avait décidé qu'elle voulait que la guerre cesse avant de prendre ce type de décision.

Lorsque Sirius avait trouvé James et Lily morts dans leur maison, et qu'il avait compris que Peter était un traître, il était devenu fou. Fou de rage, fou de chagrin. Fou d'inquiétude pour son filleul, si jeune et si fragile.  
Il avait pourchassé Peter sans réfléchir, poussé par sa folie, les yeux brouillés de larmes et un cri de souffrance bloqué dans sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face, il avait voulu le tuer. Mais il l'avait regardé, se sentant trahi, se demandant depuis quand les Maraudeurs hébergeaient un traître.

Peter avait levé sa baguette contre lui, et sans hésiter une seule seconde avait tué en lui laissant un doigt. Un unique doigt pour accuser Sirius.

Face à cette ultime trahison, Sirius avait craqué. Recouvert du sang des moldus tués par le traître, le visage de ses amis morts dansant devant ses yeux, Sirius s'était effondré et s'était mis à rire.

Un rire effrayant, fou, alors que son esprit refusait d'accepter la réalité.

Emmeline était arrivée et avait fait partie de ceux qui l'avaient arrêté.

Le regard de pure haine qu'elle lui avait lancé avait brisé son cœur en miettes, et il s'était laissé conduire à Azkaban, riant du destin ignoble qui avait piétiné ses rêves et ses espoirs.

Lorsque les Détraqueurs étaient venus la première fois près de lui, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune joie à aspirer.

Puis Sirius avait trouvé une raison de vivre : La vengeance. Pendant les années suivantes, alors qu'il survivait à prenant sa forme animagus pour tromper la vigilance des créatures infernales, il se raccrochait à son envie de se venger.  
Il rêvait chaque nuit des tortures qu'il infligerait à Peter avant de le tuer. Lentement.

Il avait cru devenir fou en voyant son filleul, portrait craché de son père, en première page du journal. Pas parce qu'il l'avait oublié. Non, il n'aurait jamais oublié Harry...  
Mais parce qu'à côté de l'enfant, il y avait Peter. Libre. Prêt à terminer son odieux travail pour son Maître démoniaque.

Il était devenu fou à nouveau, ne pensant qu'à s'échapper. Aurait-il été menotté au mur qu'il aurait rongé son poignet pour s'en défaire...

Puis il avait rencontré Harry. Il l'avait aidé, et le jeune homme s'était aussitôt attaché à lui. Il lui avait fait confiance.  
Remus aussi était revenu dans sa vie. Il s'était excusé d'avoir douté. De l'avoir oublié pour ne plus souffrir.

Malgré le témoignage d'Albus et de Harry, Sirius était resté coupable, tant que Peter ne serait pas retrouvé et arrêté.

Malgré tout, il avait été caché dans son ancienne maison, et il avait rejoint l'ordre.

Et un soir, alors qu'il descendait de sa chambre, il était tombé face à Emmeline.

Elle avait vieilli. Un peu. Mais ça lui allait parfaitement bien.  
Elle avait pris des rides, dues aux soucis, à l'inquiétude permanente.

Mais elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi fière. Toujours cette lueur irrésistible dans le regard.

Sirius s'était immobilisé, et l'avait observé, attendant. Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui, et quelque chose avait vacillé dans son regard noisette.

Elle avait esquissé l'amorce d'un pas vers lui, puis une larme avait roulé sur sa joue.  
Sirius aussitôt avait comblé la distance entre eux pour la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux.

Il avait retrouvé avec bonheur son odeur et sa chaleur.

Il l'avait consolée, et l'avait empêché de s'excuser.  
Qu'importe le temps perdu, l'avenir s'offrait à eux. Il n'était pas trop tard pour se mettre à vivre. De nouveau.


	113. Chapter 113 - bonus 13

**Tout d'abord joyeux Noël à tous.  
** **Merci de me suivre au quotidien pour cet aventure un peu folle que j'ai entamé avec les "100 façons de dire je t'aime"...**

 **Ce bonus prend place entre les chapitres 20 et 21.  
Je le trouve parfait pour le jour, guimauve à souhait, plein d'espoir. Qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **A demain... Sans faute !**

* * *

Drago avait parfaitement entendu le conseil de Harry. Parler avec Sirius.

Il observait son grand cousin de loin, à la fois avide de savoir plus de choses sur sa mère et effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir.

Il savait que Harry ne le lui répéterait pas. Il ne le pousserait pas.  
Il le laisserait prendre son temps, et décider par lui-même.

Sirius de son côté savait exactement ce qui se jouait du côté de Drago.  
Harry lui en avait parlé. Inquiet et protecteur.

Il avait souri du ton de son filleul, de son insistance. Au début, Sirius avait eu des doutes. Il connaissait les Malefoy, et savait que Lucius était pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

Mais il avait eu une agréable surprise en découvrant son petit cousin.  
Sous ses airs prétentieux et snob, Drago Malefoy se révélait être quelqu'un de bien. Même si lui-même ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Finalement, Drago s'approcha de Sirius, avec méfiance.  
Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, mais le sujet de leur conversation à venir risquait d'être compliqué.

Avant que Sirius ne décide par quoi commencer, le petit blond avait filé ventre à terre avant de revenir aussi rapidement traînant Harry par la main. Son filleul avait l'air légèrement ahuri, mais il avait rapidement compris quand Drago l'avait fait asseoir à ses côtés dans le sofa.

Harry s'était sagement installé collé à Drago, fermement décidé à ne pas intervenir.

Drago avait jeté un coup d'œil discret en direction de Harry, puis avait soupiré.  
\- Tu voulais me parler de ma mère ?

Sirius avait souri, amusé. Ce gamin avait pris bien plus du caractère des Black que des Malefoy apparemment.  
\- Narcissa est la plus jeune des sœurs Black. Bellatrix a toujours été... particulière. Mais Cissy et Androméda étaient adorables. Joyeuses et insouciantes.

\- Androméda ? La mère de Tonks, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui. Tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée bien sûr. Elle est un peu plus âgée que ta mère. Elle a été reniée quand elle est tombée amoureuse d'un moldu. Cissy a énormément souffert de la perte de sa sœur. Leur mère était folle de rage et je crois que c'est là que Bellatrix a commencé à perdre la raison. Elle a été mariée à Lestrange, et Cissy a dû épouser... Malefoy. Enfin Lucius ton père.

Drago hocha la tête en se serrant un peu plus contre Harry, sans s'en rendre compte.  
\- Je ne t'apprends rien sur Lucius en te disant que c'est un homme... dur et impitoyable. Il a changé Narcissa. Elle qui était si spontanée s'est ... éteinte. Elle ne riait plus et elle est devenue cette femme glaciale que tu connais.

Drago grimaça.  
\- Pourquoi elle n'est pas partie comme sa sœur ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.  
\- Narcissa n'avait pas cet esprit de révolte qu'Androméda a toujours eu. Elle obéissait. Rien de plus.

Drago secoua la tête, l'esprit en déroute.

Sirius soupira.  
\- Un jour, elle a annoncé sa grossesse et elle a eu l'air... Plus vivante. Ceux qui la connaissaient espéraient que la naissance de son enfant l'aiderait mais... Sitôt accouchée elle est retournée dans son apathie. Elle s'est occupé de toi quand tu étais nourrisson, Drago. Jusqu'à ce que Lucius lui ordonne de te laisser aux elfes.

Drago eut un hoquet étranglé. Puis il crispa la mâchoire.  
\- En quoi ça m'aide de savoir ça ? Ma mère n'a jamais rien fait pour moi !

Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Sirius regarda Drago avec sérieux.  
\- Ne crois pas cela, Drago. Ta mère a fait énormément pour toi, mais dans l'ombre. Elle n'a pas été tendre et aimante mais elle a fait barrage à Lucius. Il t'aurait envoyé à Durmstrang, et tu aurais probablement eu une éducation plus dure.

Drago fronça les sourcils.  
\- C'est facile de dire qu'elle a fait barrage. Mais rien ne le prouve. Rien !  
\- Laisse lui le bénéfice du doute...

Le jeune homme retroussa les lèvres en une grimace de colère.  
\- Pourquoi ? Elle laisse mon père mettre ma tête à prix. Tout le monde sait que je suis une cible de choix et elle n'a rien fait !

Sirius soupira tristement.  
\- Je sais, Drago. Et crois moi, j'aimerais te dire ce que tu veux entendre. J'aimerai qu'il y ait une explication logique, et j'aimerai te dire que... Que tes parents te protégeront. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire parce que Lucius... Lucius est un Mangemort convaincu. Il adhère aux idées de Voldemort et n'hésitera pas à te livrer pour être bien vu.

Drago plaqua ses mains sur son visage, cachant son expression de souffrance. Sirius se pencha en avant vers lui, et prit ses mains dans les siennes, le forçant à le regarder.

Ils avaient les mêmes yeux gris, ceux venant de la famille Black... Sirius le regarda longuement avec sérieux, puis il reprit d'une voix douce.  
\- Je ne peux pas te dire que tes parents te protégeront. Par contre je peux te dire que ta famille te protégera et te soutiendra. Je suis ton cousin, et Tonks est ta cousine. Nous tenons à toi, et nous n'hésiterons pas à t'aider si tu en avais besoin. Je peux aussi te dire que tes amis te soutiendront.

Sirius échangea un bref regard avec Harry, qui souriait tristement.  
\- Tes amis t'aideront, parce qu'ils t'aiment Drago. Nous t'aimons. Ce n'est pas de la pitié ou une mission de l'ordre. C'est juste parce que c'est toi.

Drago pleurait sans se cacher, probablement pour la première fois de sa vie.  
Il regardait Sirius, et ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Alors qu'il pensait qu'il était seul au monde, déshérité et renié, il se découvrait une famille bien plus précieuse que ses parents.

En sentant le corps de Harry collé contre le sien, il ferma les yeux un moment, et décida que le brun qui fut autrefois son ennemi était aussi un membre de sa nouvelle famille.  
Parce qu'il était un fichu Gryffondor un peu trop courageux et bien trop seul.

Il se demanda si le courage était contagieux, parce que les mots de Sirius lui avaient fait prendre conscience qu'il suivrait Harry jusqu'au bout, même s'il devait risquer sa vie. Il serait à ses côtés quand il aurait besoin, et il ferait le nécessaire pour lui apporter toute l'aide dont il pourrait avoir besoin.


	114. Chapter 114 - Bonus 14

**Ce bonus prend place entre les chapitres 20 et 21.  
Bonne lecture !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis**

* * *

Drago avait entendu les paroles acides de son cher parrain. Et il l'avait trouvé particulièrement injuste.

Il savait que Severus ne faisait pas dans la délicatesse, et qu'il détestait Harry Potter depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la toute première fois.  
Il savait que son parrain avait détesté James Potter et que Harry était le portrait craché de son père.

Il avait longtemps trouvé amusant de voir le maître des potions s'acharner sur son souffre-douleur personnel. Mais depuis qu'il était devenu ami avec Harry, il se rendait compte que Severus Rogue allait beaucoup trop loin à son goût.

Drago Malefoy avait conscience de changer, de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Au contact des Gryffondor, il se rendait compte de ses erreurs passées.  
A vivre près de Harry, presque dans son ombre, il découvrait que son ancienne Némésis n'était pas aussi choyé qu'il le pensait auparavant.

La demande de Harry ne lui semblait pas aussi irresponsable que se plaisait à le dire son parrain. Certes, ils étaient en temps de guerre, et Harry était précieux.  
Mais il avait sacrifié son adolescence pour le monde sorcier, et il continuait de le faire avec une bonne volonté effarante.  
Il ne se plaignait jamais, suivait les ordres. Il s'entraînait, encore et toujours.

Aussi, Drago en voyant l'air blessé et coupable de Harry décida de faire quelque chose de stupide. Quelque chose de totalement Gryffondor.

Il attrapa Hermione par le bras et la traîna plus loin dans le couloir sombre, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.  
\- Hermione... Il me faudrait une diversion. Loin de la porte d'entrée.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, méfiante.  
\- Une diversion ? Pourquoi ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel mais précisa quand même.  
\- Potter a besoin de prendre l'air ou il va nous faire une dépression.

Hermione s'étrangla subitement et émit un couinement surpris avant de se reprendre. Elle plissa les paupières.  
\- Développe.

Drago gonfla les joues, mais expliqua les grandes lignes de son plan. Diversion pour dégager l'entrée. Sortie rapide de Potter et de lui-même. Balade tranquille dans le monde moldu - donc en sécurité. Retour avant la nuit.

Hermione soupira et secoua la tête d'un air fatigué.  
\- Tu as intérêt à faire attention. Tu la veux quand ta diversion ?

Drago eut un sourire éblouissant.  
\- Cinq minutes le temps de convaincre cette tête de mule...

Hermione secoua la tête et le laissa partir en riant.

Elle le regarda monter les escaliers rapidement et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre leurs amis. Elle eut la bonne surprise de tomber sur Fred et Georges venus en visite.  
Ravie, elle leur sauta au cou.

\- Bon, vous allez me poser plein de questions, mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Donc, faites moi confiance et je vous explique tout en détail après.

Elle s'amusa un instant de l'air ahuri de Ron et du sourire ravi de Pansy. Puis elle offrit un sourire innocent aux jumeaux.  
\- Fred, George ? J'ai besoin d'une diversion efficace dont vous avez le secret. Loin de la porte d'entrée.

Les jumeaux eurent un sourire rusé identique, et comme à chaque fois, Hermione fut soulagée d'être leur amie...  
Puis, d'une même voix, ils eurent juste un mot.  
\- Quand ?

Hermione chuchota "Cinq minutes" et partit comme une fusée.

Harry avait laissé sa cape d'invisibilité dans la bibliothèque, bien cachée, pour qu'ils puissent espionner les réunions de l'ordre qui se tenaient parfois sans eux. Elle la récupéra et partit à toute vitesse dans l'entrée, se tenant prête.

Plus loin dans la maison, il y eut une pétarade. Elle entendit avec satisfaction des cris de surprise et une cavalcade effrénée.  
Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, Drago déboulait en tirant un Harry surpris.

Hermione eut un sourire ravi et leur tendit la cape d'invisibilité, complice. Après un clin d'œil amusé à destination de Harry, elle jeta un regard d'avertissement à Drago.  
Un regard qui signifiait "Prends soin de mon ami".

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Hermione rejoignit leur petit groupe, où Fred et George attendaient tranquillement. Ron grommela en la voyant revenir.  
\- Et maintenant ? Tu nous expliques ?

Hermione hocha la tête et lança un sort de silence autour d'eux.  
\- C'était pour que Harry et Drago puissent sortir.

Ron ouvrit et ferma la bouche, avant de secouer la tête d'un air d'incompréhension.  
Pansy se mit à rire, ravie.  
\- Parfaite initiative !

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête avec un bel ensemble. Drago Malefoy se révélait être très intéressant sous son masque de Serpentard coincé...

Ginny croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeuse.  
\- C'est dangereux !

Hermione balaya l'objection d'un geste nonchalant.  
\- Ils seront prudents, et veilleront l'un sur l'autre. Harry a bien besoin de souffler un peu.

Ron grogna.  
\- Mais enfin ! C'était à nous d'y aller avec lui ! Comme toujours !

Neville gloussa alors que Blaise s'insurgeait contre le commentaire du rouquin. Hermione secoua la tête.  
\- Pas cette fois. Drago aussi a besoin de prendre l'air. Et c'était... l'idée de Drago.

Ron gonfla les joues mais cessa de protester. Son meilleur ami avait besoin d'une pause et il aurait aimé être celui qui lui tendrait la main. Au lieu de quoi, c'était ce fichu Malefoy qui s'occupait de le distraire.  
Il avait beau ruminer, il n'en voulait pas à Drago.

Malgré ses réticences du début, il avait appris à le connaître et avait découvert quelqu'un de pas si mauvais à fréquenter.  
Bien sûr, sa mère avait grandement aidé à sa prise de conscience en l'obligeant à se montrer amical. Et s'il y avait une chose qui pouvait le faire plier, c'était bien le regard noir de sa mère et la promesse d'une crise.

Il ramena son attention sur Hermione. Elle, elle n'avait pas eu de peine à faire confiance à Drago. Elle avait vu en lui quelque chose qui lui avait fait tirer un trait sur leur passé commun. Les insultes et bagarres avaient été oubliées.

Bien entendu, Hermione était immédiatement passée à l'action. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de peser le pour et le contre, elle avait fait ce qui était le mieux pour Harry. Et pour Drago puisqu'il était des leurs maintenant.

Ron nota le regard complice entre Pansy et Hermione. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, en se demandant depuis quand Hermione avait de telles tendances Serpentard en elle...


	115. Chapter 115 - bonus 15

**Ce quinzième bonus se place entre les chapitres 23 et 24.**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review...**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry regarda Drago s'éloigner de lui à pas lents pour regagner son dortoir.

Il était inquiet. Et perturbé.

L'aveu de Drago sur son sommeil difficile à cause du danger potentiel l'entourant avait remué quelque chose au fond de lui. Il n'avait même pas pensé au danger venant de ses propres camarades de maison. Stupidement, il s'était focalisé sur le problème Lucius, et sur Voldemort. Pourtant, c'était lui qui peu de temps auparavant était persuadé que les Serpentard étaient des sympathisants envers son ennemi...

Il avait eu envie d'aider encore Drago, de le protéger un peu plus.  
Cet idiot avait rejeté ses idées sans sourciller, ne semblant pas se soucier des risques inconsidérés qu'il prenait.  
Si Harry avait su qu'il le mettrait en danger de cette façon, il aurait réfléchi un peu plus.

Oh bien sûr, il n'aurait pas renoncé à l'aider. Mais il aurait fait en sorte de le mettre à l'abri avant d'agir. De préférence près de lui, où il pourrait garder un œil sur ce fichu serpent.

Et il était perturbé.

Drago l'avait embrassé.

Drago Malefoy l'avait embrassé, lui, Harry Potter.

Harry l'avait aussitôt repoussé violemment.  
Il aurait pu juste l'écarter de lui, ou se mettre à rire. Ou bien encore ignorer son geste.

Mais il avait été troublé, et il l'avait repoussé de toutes ses forces parce qu'il avait eu peur de ce qu'il ressentait. Il s'était senti rougir et son cœur s'était mis à accélérer. Il avait eu conscience de ses joues qui devaient être écarlates.

En voyant Drago perdre son souffle sous l'impact du mur lorsqu'il l'avait repoussé, il s'était senti mal. Coupable. Il avait eu conscience de s'être montré brutal. Bien trop brusque.  
C'était une réaction disproportionnée par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer.

Il avait du réprimer son envie de se précipiter sur le jeune homme pour le prendre dans ses bras, et il lui avait demandé immédiatement s'il allait bien. Il avait eu peur de l'avoir blessé. Il avait craint également que Drago ne lui en veuille.

Drago l'avait rassuré. Mais il n'avait eu aucune explication à lui fournir.  
Juste parce que.

Il aurait aimé qu'il lui donne une bonne raison. Qu'il invoque le manque de sommeil. Un coup de folie passager. N'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il puisse se raccrocher à quelque chose de rassurant.  
Pas simplement Juste parce que.

Au lieu de ça, il se tenait en pleine nuit au milieu d'un couloir glacial de Poudlard, à regarder son camarade s'éloigner, troublé, l'inquiétude lui tordant l'estomac.

Il hésita un instant à le rappeler, surtout après que Drago lui ait demandé si tout allait bien entre eux. Comme si lui aussi avait peur de perdre son amitié.

Harry eut un sourire triste en notant le pas lent de Drago. Il aurait pu lui dire que rien ne pourrait les séparer. Ils avaient été ennemis et ils étaient amis. Entre eux, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'indifférence. Depuis leur première rencontre, ils se tournaient autour, et n'avaient jamais réussi à s'ignorer.

Harry soupira alors que Drago disparaissait, et s'obligea à ne pas penser à lui courir après. Il ferma les yeux et il revit l'image de Drago s'avancer vers lui et déposer ce baiser léger, à peine plus qu'un effleurement, au coin de ses lèvres.

Il crispa les mâchoires, agacé.

Ce n'était rien, à peine un contact. Ça n'avait duré qu'un instant, un battement de cœur.  
Mais il avait été troublé comme jamais. Bien plus troublé que par le baiser de Cho. Définitivement plus troublé.

Pourtant, ce n'était rien. Drago avait certainement agi machinalement, sur le coup de la fatigue. Ça n'avait probablement pas de signification.

Harry soupira, incapable de bouger du couloir. Le "Juste parce que" de Drago trottait dans sa tête, et il regretta l'époque où les choses étaient simples.  
Il aurait préféré une bonne bagarre, où ils se seraient affronté sans ambiguïté.

Il n'avait jamais eu de demander "Pourquoi" après qu'ils se soient battus. Il ne s'était jamais même demandé pourquoi ils se battaient.

Tête basse, Harry regagna leur couloir, et se laissa tomber lourdement au sol. Pour être honnête avec lui même, il n'avait pas envie de se disputer de nouveau avec Drago.  
Il aimait leurs soirées à discuter, leur nouvelle complicité.

Il passa la nuit à réfléchir, à se demander ce qu'il devrait faire. Le sommeil le fuyait, et il n'avait pas envie de regagner son dortoir. Pas tout de suite tout du moins. Il avait besoin de se calmer, de laisser son esprit s'apaiser.

Il décida qu'il attendrait de voir ce que Drago ferait. S'il n'en parlait pas, alors lui non plus.  
Ça resterait leur secret, un de plus.

Il n'y avait pas toujours besoin de savoir les raisons de leurs gestes après tout.

Tant qu'ils n'en parlaient pas, ça pouvait être une erreur ou quelque chose de plus.  
Le geste de Drago pouvait ou non avoir une signification particulière. Ce n'était pas important.

En attendant, il allait s'interdire de penser à ce moment étrange qu'ils venaient de partager pour se concentrer sur quelque chose de bien plus important : veiller à la sécurité de Drago Malefoy.

La décision qu'il venait de prendre lui permis de retrouver un peu de sérénité. Il repartit à grands pas vers son dortoir, prudent.  
Il se faufila jusqu'à son lit et ne prit même pas la peine de se changer pour se coucher.

Après une hésitation, il sortit la carte des Maraudeurs et murmura la formule, observant Poudlard apparaître avec toujours la même fascination. Puis, il chercha Drago et vérifia qu'il était bien dans son dortoir et que personne ne s'approchait de son lit.

Avec un soupir, Harry se coucha sur le côté, la carte à ses côtés.  
Il décida de laisser une bougie allumée, pour lui permettre de garder un œil sur Drago.  
Juste au cas où. Juste par sécurité.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il glissa dans le sommeil en surveillant le point immobile dans les cachots. Sans savoir qu'à l'autre bout du château, le jeune homme qui occupait ses pensées dormait profondément pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.


	116. Chapter 116 - bonus 16

**Ce seizième bonus prend place entre les chapitres 24 et 25.**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Ginny avait toujours rêvé à propos de Harry Potter.

Il était un héros, et il avait presque le même âge qu'elle.

Elle avait lu toutes les histoires le concernant. Elle avait confectionné un album dans lequel elle collait tous les articles de journaux le concernant.  
Elle s'était essayé au dessin, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune photo de lui. Alors, elle s'était entraînée, d'après la description que les livres faisaient du bébé qui avait disparu.

Elle avait trouvé dans les affaires de ses parents une photo où les parents de Harry apparaissaient, de l'époque où ils étaient dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Et elle s'était demandée s'il ressemblerait plus à sa mère ou à son père.

Elle attendait avec excitation son entrée à Poudlard, parce qu'il y serait. Elle ferait ses études en même temps que Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier. Il avait disparu étant bébé, mais elle était certaine qu'il reviendrait. Et il se devait d'aller à Poudlard.

Elle imaginait régulièrement leur rencontre. Quand elle se demandait si elle oserait l'aborder, son ventre se contractait et ses joues rougissaient. Elle avait hâte.

Quand elle accompagna son frère à la gare et qu'il rencontra ce drôle de garçon, elle lui jeta à peine un regard, essayant de trouver son idole dans la foule.  
Ron l'ignorait pour discuter avec le garçon, qui semblait être seul et ne rien connaître du monde magique.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il grimpa dans le train qu'elle se rendit compte de qui il était.

Dans ses rêves les plus fous, Ginny Weasley n'avait jamais imaginé quelque chose d'aussi incroyable.  
Harry Potter était rapidement devenu le meilleur ami de son frère. Elle allait côtoyer Harry Potter, parce qu'il viendrait leur rendre visite, ou qu'elle le verrait avec son frère.  
Il était à Gryffondor, et tous les Weasley allaient à Gryffondor. Il était donc dans sa future maison.

Quand Ginny était enfin arrivée à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas pu quitter son idole des yeux. Elle était timide, bien trop timide, mais elle était près de lui.  
Elle était amoureuse, et dans son esprit, Harry un jour la verrait.

Quand il était venu la sauver, son cœur avait menacé d'exploser dans sa poitrine.  
Il l'avait sauvée, se mettant en danger. Il avait affronté un monstre au péril de sa propre vie, pour la sauver, elle, Ginny Weasley.  
Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, en larmes, la suppliant de ne pas mourir.

Jamais elle n'avait été plus heureuse.

Mais au fil du temps, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'éloignait de nouveau. Il était gentil avec elle, lui parlait amicalement et ne fuyait jamais sa présence. Mais il la regardait comme une amie.  
Elle rougissait toujours en le voyant, elle parlait peu en sa présence. Et malgré l'indifférence de Harry son amour grandissait, l'étouffant presque parfois.

Elle avait appris à le connaître, elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'amour et qu'il rêvait d'une famille. Une nuit, alors que la lune éclairait sa chambre, elle s'était jurée de lui offrir cette famille.  
Elle l'entourerait d'amour, et lui offrirait tous les enfants qu'il voudrait. Il deviendrait un Weasley officiellement, et son meilleur ami deviendrait un frère par les liens de leur mariage...

Pourtant, son rêve avait dérapé.  
Harry ne la regardait pas comme elle l'espérait.

Lorsque les choses changèrent, elle se lia d'amitié avec Blaise. Un drôle de Serpentard, avec qui elle s'entendait bien.  
Il aimait parier au moins autant qu'elle, et il adorait les commérages.

Elle passait du temps avec lui pour oublier l'indifférence de Harry. Il lui faisait toujours oublier ses pensées noires, et il arrivait à lui remonter le moral même lorsqu'elle était au bord des larmes. Il l'écoutait, et elle se sentait apaisée de pouvoir confier à quelqu'un ses rêves et ses espoirs sans que cette personne ne se moque.

Elle avait compris que Blaise ne la regardait pas tout à fait comme une amie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de lui, parce que sa présence lui faisait du bien.  
Elle se sentait mieux en sa présence, elle oubliait ses déceptions et ses doutes.

Elle savait que la question d'apparence innocente de Blaise était bien plus qu'une simple question. Il lui demandait toujours ce qu'elle ferait lorsqu'elle prendrait conscience que Harry ne la regarderait jamais comme elle le voulait.  
Elle lui répondait toujours qu'elle attendrait. Elle était prête à attendre Harry aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

Blaise souriait, un peu triste, puis changeait de sujet, la distrayant.

Un jour, en arrivant à la bibliothèque, elle avait surpris Harry , Drago et Pansy en train de parler de Blaise.  
\- Blaise est triste.  
Le commentaire de Pansy avait inquiété Ginny, et elle s'était immobilisée. Elle avait entendu Harry glousser.  
\- Il n'est pas triste, il est rêveur.

Pansy avait grogné, prête à défendre son point de vue. Mais Drago l'avait coupé avant qu'elle ne parle.  
\- Il est amoureux.

Ginny s'était figée, stupéfaite.  
Puis, silencieusement, elle avait fait demi-tour.

Elle était rentrée dans son dortoir, pensive.

Une drôle de sensation lui tordait l'estomac, à la pensée que Blaise puisse être tombé amoureux d'une fille. La première chose qu'elle pensa c'est qu'ils ne pourraient plus passer du temps tous les deux. Et étrangement, cette pensée lui fit mal.

Elle fronça les sourcils, perturbée. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie jalouse quand Harry disparaissait elle ne savait où. Agacée, peut être. Envieuse, sûrement. Mais certainement pas jalouse.

Alors, pourquoi serait-elle jalouse de son ami ?

Il lui fallut près de deux jours pour trouver la solution, et encore, uniquement grâce à un commentaire de Hermione.  
La lionne pestait à propos de Ron qui était incapable d'ignorer Lavande quand elle se trémoussait sous son nez.

Hermione était jalouse de Lavande parce qu'elle aimait Ron.  
Et elle, Ginny Weasley, était jalouse d'une fille inconnue parce qu'elle appréciait bien plus qu'elle ne croyait Blaise Zabini.

Elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à dire qu'elle l'aimait. Mais elle pouvait faire autre chose : elle pouvait le laisser essayer de la convaincre.

Quand elle entra le lendemain matin dans la Grande Salle, elle se glissa aux côtés de Blaise. Elle le salua comme à son habitude, puis elle le fixa dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit intrigué.

Avec un grand sourire, elle prononça les mots qu'elle avait imaginé dans la nuit, "J'en ai assez d'attendre".

Le sourire ravi de Blaise, ses yeux pétillants de joie avaient fait battre son cœur plus vite.  
Elle avait répondu à son sourire, soudain bêtement heureuse.

D'un pas dansant, elle avait rejoint la table des Gryffondor, et s'était installée face à lui, pour pouvoir le regarder. Et son sourire tout au long du repas lui avait réchauffé le cœur comme jamais.


	117. Chapter 117 - bonus 17

**Ce dix-septième bonus prend place entre les chapitres 29 et 30.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque Harry avait vu Ginny et Blaise s'embrasser, il s'était senti horriblement gêné. Mal à l'aise. Et la sensation de chaleur dans ses joues lui avait indiqué qu'il était rapidement devenu très très rouge.

Ce n'était pas les voir ensemble, après tout ces deux là se tournaient autour depuis un moment, et il n'y avait que Ron pour ne pas voir que sa petite sœur était devenue une jolie adolescente bourrée d'hormones.  
C'était l'intensité de leur baiser, et la charge érotique associée.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience amoureuse, mais il était un jeune homme tout à fait normal. Et il devait avouer que la scène était loin d'être innocente.

Il quitta des yeux le spectacle de Blaise au dessus de Ginny s'embrassant passionnément, surtout quand Ginny émit un gémissement lascif. En rencontrant les yeux de Drago, il tressaillit.

Son ami le regardait, laissant de temps à autres dériver son regard gris vers le couple, les joues rouges malgré un léger sourire amusé.

Après un second gémissement de Ginny, Harry sentit ses joues brûler encore plus, de façon presque insoutenable, et ils se levèrent tous les deux précipitamment.

Ils quittèrent la salle sur demande en courant presque, plus perturbés qu'ils ne voulaient l'avouer. Cependant, Harry prit la peine de fermer doucement la porte derrière eux, ne tenant pas à alerter leurs amis sur leur départ précip

Ils dévalèrent un étage, puis trouvèrent une salle de classe déserte pour s'y retrancher.  
Il s'y installèrent et restèrent silencieux.

Ils échangeaient de temps à autres des regards entendus, leurs joues rouges témoignant de leur gêne. Puis, finalement, Harry gloussa.  
Drago eut un sourire amusé. Harry soupira et lança la conversation.

\- Wow ! Ginny et Blaise...

Drago secoua la tête.  
\- Depuis le temps qu'il lui court après...

Il se tut un instant, lança un clin d'œil à Harry et termina sa phrase.  
\- Il faut croire que Weaslette a changé de cible !

Le brun lui tira la langue, les yeux pétillants.  
\- Très mature, Potter.

Ils retombèrent dans un silence confortable, continuant de s'échanger des regards amusés.  
Harry soupira.  
\- N'empêche... Wow.  
\- Quoi, Potter ? Tu n'as jamais embrassé de cette façon ?

Harry rougit violemment, faisant ricaner Drago.  
\- Pourquoi Malefoy ? Tu l'as déjà fait toi ?

Le blond haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.  
\- Je te laisse deviner.

Harry sentit de nouveau ses joues chauffer et il se maudit de son expressivité.  
Il ne parvenait pas à croire que l'image de Drago embrassant quelqu'un de _cette_ façon puisse le gêner autant, provoquant en lui un agacement qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Drago le regardait en souriant légèrement, amusé de constater sa gêne.  
S'il était honnête, il devrait avouer qu'il se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise également d'avoir surpris Blaise dans cette situation. Mais contrairement à Harry Potter - dont les sentiments s'affichaient clairement sur son visage - il savait maîtriser son visage pour ne rien laisser filtrer de ses émotions.

Voir Harry rougir était toujours un plaisir. Probablement une variante de leurs anciens affrontements, peut être juste un jeu idiot... Mais il adorait le voir réagir à ses mots et voir ses joues se teinter peu à peu.

Finalement son attention fut attirée par Harry qui se mettait à rire, ses yeux verts étincelant de malice.  
\- Quand ils feront ça devant Ron... Il va faire une attaque !

Drago gloussa également, essayant d'imaginer la réaction de la belette face à sa petite sœur aussi enthousiaste. Étant donné que le rouquin était émotif et totalement incapable de se contrôler, il voulait assister à ce moment... Ça serait sans aucun doute un événement à garder en mémoire !

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, mais ne purent s'empêcher de se mettre à rire en croisant les yeux de l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils furent à peu près calmés, Drago se laissa aller en arrière contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il entendit Harry se lever pour le rejoindre et s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
En se concentrant bien, il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur corporelle du Sauveur à ses côtés, et il sourit.

Drago somnolait presque lorsque Harry se remit à parler.  
\- En tous cas, ça devient évident que les Serpents sont incapables de résister aux charmes des Lions.

Le blond sursauta violemment et ouvrit les yeux.

Il fixa Harry, stupéfait et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer brusquement. Il respira brusquement, se rendant compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle.  
Puis, il se reprit et demanda des précisions, maudissant sa voix tremblante.  
\- Comment ça ?

Harry gloussa et se tourna vers lui pour préciser sa pensée.  
\- Et bien... Blaise et Ginny. Et Pansy et Neville bien sûr. Tu pensais à qui d'autre ?

Cette fois, ce fut Drago qui se mit à rougir ce qui amusa énormément Harry.

Drago grogna mais le sourire sur ses lèvres démentait son agacement.

Ils se calmèrent peu à peu, et se laissèrent aller en arrière, contre le mur, fermant les yeux. Ils somnolèrent un long moment avant que Harry ne soupire en baillant.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait y retourner ? Les rejoindre ?

Drago ricana.  
\- T'es sûr Potter ? Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque de trouver ces deux là dans une situation encore plus gênante ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu veux vraiment un dessin ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux, horrifié.  
\- Tu plaisantes, hein ?

Drago secoua la tête, désabusé.  
\- Potter... Tu es vraiment trop naïf. Blaise ne va pas la manger...

Harry le fusilla du regard, mais se détendit légèrement. Drago eut un rictus amusé.  
\- Par contre... Je suis plus inquiet pour la vertu de Blaise, tu vois.

Harry grogna, essayant de ne pas penser à Ginny, qu'il voyait comme une petite soeur. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de savoir ce qu'elle et Blaise pouvaient faire en ce moment.  
Et définitivement, Harry ne voulait pas rentrer dans la tour Gryffondor, pour ne pas avoir à regarder Ron dans les yeux. Ou pire avoir à lui répondre dans le cas où il demanderait où était sa sœur...


	118. Chapter 118 - bonus 18

**Ce dix-huitième bonus prend place entre les chapitres 30 et 31.  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La première fois qu'il avait vu Hermione, Ron l'avait immédiatement trouvée détestable.

Une Miss-je-sais-tout prétentieuse, trop sûre d'elle et avec une personnalité bien trop dominatrice. Une emmerdeuse de première, connaissant le règlement sur le bout des doigts et ne sachant pas s'amuser.

La suite lui avait donné raison. Hermione n'hésitait pas à se mettre en avant, à étaler ses connaissances et à faire la leçon.

Lorsque le Troll était entré dans le château, et qu'ils avaient appris que Hermione était isolée dans les toilettes à pleurer à cause d'eux, Ron et Harry n'avaient pas hésité à courir l'aider. Ron s'était senti coupable.

Après avoir assommé l'ignoble créature, ils avaient été surpris de voir Hermione prendre tous les torts sur elle. Elle n'avait pas hésité et leur avait évité les ennuis, s'accusant d'avoir voulu montrer ses connaissances supérieures.

Ça avait été le début de leur amitié. Ils étaient devenu un trio inséparables et malgré ses reproches constants de violer les règles, Hermione les soutenait et les suivait partout.

Ron se disputait régulièrement avec elle.  
C'était étrange, car Ron s'entendait parfaitement avec Harry. Harry s'entendait aussi bien avec Ron que Hermione. Et Hermione s'entendait avec Harry.  
Pourtant, lui et Hermione finissaient immanquablement par s'opposer, par se disputer et se chamailler.

Ce n'était rien de grave, ils restaient amis malgré tout. Mais ils s'énervaient mutuellement, s'agaçaient l'un l'autre.

Hermione le traitait comme un gamin irresponsable, l'accusant de ne rien prendre au sérieux. Elle soupirait de sa paresse, de son manque de sérieux.

Ron la trouvait ennuyeuse, trop à cheval sur le règlement. Elle était moralisatrice.

Harry se trouvait entre eux, les empêchant de se brouiller et d'aller trop loin.  
Il apportait le sérieux à Ron et la fantaisie à Hermione. Il leur offrait un but commun en leur proposant de le rejoindre dans sa quête.

En vieillissant, Ron avait senti ses sentiments pour la jeune femme changer.

Elle l'agaçait toujours autant, mais il ne la trouvait plus aussi pénible. Bien au contraire, il trouvait leurs disputes amusantes.

Il adorait la voir sortir de ses gonds, quand ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.  
Lorsqu'elle se tenait face à lui, furieuse, ses cheveux indomptables flottant autour de son visage, elle ressemblait à une Méduse vengeresse...

La vie était douce entre ses deux amis, et Ron avait parfois conscience qu'il passait là les meilleures années de sa vie.  
Ils étaient pourtant en danger, la guerre grondait, mais il n'était pas seul.

Quand Harry avait commencé à changer, Ron s'était inquiété. Ils avaient passé bien des soirées à se poser des questions avec Hermione.

Ils avaient cherché ensemble pour savoir d'où pouvait provenir l'air soudain distrait de leur ami. Contrairement aux autres fois où Harry avait attiré à lui les ennuis, il ne les avait pas inclus dans la confidence.

Malgré leurs efforts, Harry restait muet. Si Ron aurait pu passer l'éponge sur ses cachotteries, ne pas savoir rendait folle Hermione. Et elle avait mis en place une véritable croisade pour percer les secrets de son ami.

Ron devait avouer que voir Hermione se lancer à l'assaut de la vérité était un spectacle intéressant.  
La jeune sorcière ne reculait devant rien, y compris braver les interdictions et enfreindre le règlement - pour le bien de Harry bien évidemment...

Et le jeune rouquin reconnaissait sans peine que Hermione brisant les règles était une vision affolante pour lui.

La première fois qu'ils avaient quitté le dortoir en douce, seuls tous les deux, pour essayer de savoir où Harry disparaissait, Hermione et lui étaient tombés sur Miss Teigne.  
Ron s'était figé mais Hermione avait brandi sa baguette comme une furie vengeresse avant de stupéfixer l'animal.

Passé la surprise initiale, Ron avait eu envie de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser mais la jeune fille était déjà repartie et le regardait d'un air agacé en le voyant traîner.

Par la suite, Ron sentait parfois le regard pensif de Hermione sur lui. Mais quand il tournait ses yeux bleus vers elle, elle détournait le regard vivement, ou le houspillait.

Lorsqu'ils découvrirent enfin le petit secret de Harry, en tombant nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy Square Grimmaud, Ron avait été furieux. Son meilleur ami, son presque frère, l'avait délaissé pour son ennemi.

Hermione avait été là. Elle l'avait soutenu et ils avaient passé du temps ensemble.  
L'été avait été à la fois terrible car Harry devenait ami avec Malefoy, et à la fois parfait car il avait découvert Hermione sous un nouveau jour.

Lui qui l'avait trouvé hautaine et prétentieuse la découvrait douce et compatissante.

C'était Hermione qui sans relâche lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas en vouloir à Harry. Tout du moins pas trop.

Elle lui avait montré que Harry était le même qu'avant, et qu'ils devaient - en tant que meilleurs amis - lui faire toujours confiance.

Ron avait grommelé, et n'avait pas répondu. Hermione avait souri.  
Comme si elle savait, qu'au fond, ses paroles avaient beaucoup de poids. Ron l'écoutait, sachant qu'Hermione avait toujours raison.

Bien évidemment, il préférerait être torturé plutôt que de l'avouer. Il savait très bien que si un jour la jeune fille découvrait ce qu'il pensait réellement d'elle, elle serait infernale après.

Déjà, elle possédait bien trop de pouvoir sur lui. Elle avait le don de lui faire perdre contenance, de faire s'emballer son cœur.

Le jeune homme avait commencé à la suivre à la Bibliothèque, pour l'observer pour comprendre par quel mystère Hermione le perturbait autant.

Il prit plaisir à passer du temps avec elle, l'observant alors qu'elle lisait ou écrivait furieusement sur un parchemin.

Il se sentait toujours apaisé alors qu'il était près d'elle, sans parler, plongé dans ses pensées. Parfois, Hermione levait la tête et lui jetait un coup d'oeil suspicieux, comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup.  
Mais elle soupirait et finissait par revenir à sa lecture.

C'est dans ces moments que Ron se rendit compte qu'Hermione était magnifique.

Elle était une sorcière douée, et elle aimait diriger son monde. Mais lorsqu'elle était plongée dans un livre, concentrée, son visage s'adoucissait, et ses traits se détendaient.  
Et Ron, levait alors les yeux vers elle, et souriait en la regardant, se disant qu'elle était son amie, et qu'elle avait pris son cœur.


	119. Chapter 119 - bonus 19

**Ce dix-neuvième bonus prend place entre les chapitres 32 et 33.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Severus Rogue regardait le jeune homme brun penché au dessus de son chaudron d'un air pensif.

Il avait été étonné de voir son filleul arriver dans ses appartements privés, mais plus encore de sa demande.

Ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter, et il devait avouer que Drago Malefoy semblait enfin avoir pris sa vie en main.  
Le jeune homme était venu lui demander une faveur. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une faveur pour lui-même. Le fait était surprenant, suffisamment pour être mentionné.  
Drago avait toujours fait passer sa petite personne avant tout, conditionné par sa condition d'héritier unique et d'aristocrate au sang-pur.  
Lucius Malefoy avait fait en sorte d'écraser la personnalité de son fils, matant même toute rébellion avant que le garçon n'y pense.

Pourtant, Drago avait trouvé en lui suffisamment de courage pour s'éloigner de l'influence néfaste de son père.

Il avait été ravi de l'apprendre, bien que sa joie ait été de courte durée lorsqu'il avait appris la raison du sursaut de courage de son filleul.  
Harry Potter, bien évidemment.

Harry Potter qui ressemblait bien trop à son idiot de père. Harry Potter et ses yeux trop verts, les yeux de Lily.  
Et ce fichu gamin insupportable avait osé faire ce que lui n'avait jamais osé envisager : sauver Drago. Il aimait son filleul, et il était déchiré à l'idée de le voir devenir un Mangemort. Il s'y était résigné pour le bien de sa mission, de la même manière qu'il s'était résigné à la perte de Lily...

Il avait refusé de remercier le gamin pour son geste. Il ne comprenait même pas comment ces deux là avaient pu oublier leur colère et leur animosité l'un envers l'autre pour devenir amis.

Il n'était pas stupide, il savait pertinemment que Drago passait du temps avec lui, et que ces deux là se soutenaient mutuellement...

Après tout, il n'aurait pas vraiment dû être autant déstabilisé par la demande de Drago.  
Il était au courant des faiblesses du Survivant, l'Ordre en parlait suffisamment derrière son dos, s'inquiétant que leur précieuse arme n'échoue...

Il savait que Potter faisait des cauchemars et qu'il se retrouvait dans la tête de Voldemort. Ce fichu serpent le lui avait dit, et il voulait prendre le contrôle de son ennemi de cette façon.

Dumbledore avait tenté de l'obliger à lui apprendre l'occlumentie, mais il y avait eu bien peu de résultats, d'autant plus qu'ils se haïssaient cordialement tous les deux.

Le Maître des Potions soupira discrètement en croisant le regard de Drago posé sur lui, ses prunelles grises pleines d'espoir.

Il lui offrit un minuscule signe de tête en signe d'accord, et le sourire soudain lumineux du jeune homme lui serra le cœur. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire de façon si spontanée et naturelle...

Il reporta son attention sur le Survivant.

Le gamin semblait exténué. Il essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, ajoutant doucement les ingrédients dans le chaudron, mais les cernes noirs qui lui mangeaient le visage était un indice de son état actuel.

Severus fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte qu'il ne prenait aucun plaisir à voir le gamin dans un tel état.  
Une petite voix lui murmura qu'il lui devait bien un peu d'aide. Et cette fois-ci une aide réelle et sincère.  
En mémoire de Lily, d'abord. Elle avait été sa première amie, et son soleil. Elle lui avait appris le bonheur et la joie. Et malgré les années passées, son rire lui manquait toujours autant. Comme le vert de ses yeux.  
Pour remercier Harry ensuite. Même s'il n'avait pas été volontaire pour le faire, il lui avait offert un peu de liberté en détruisant le corps du Maître des ténèbres. Sa courte vie avait été brisée, et il avait été remercié en ayant une enfance misérable dans un foyer sans amour... Peut être qu'il se ramollissait mais il pouvait bien apporter un peu de soulagement à ce gosse, au moins une fois dans sa vie...  
Pour Drago enfin. Pour ce sourire sincère qu'il avait vu sur les lèvres de son filleul. Parce que Drago était lui aussi un gamin dont l'enfance avait été ruinée, et qu'il méritait le bonheur.

Il vit la potion de Potter se mettre à fumer d'un air suspect. Il grimaça un sourire sadique, probablement l'expression qu'il maîtrisait le mieux à force de l'afficher pour traumatiser des générations d'élèves indisciplinés.  
\- Potter... Vu votre chaudron, il est évident que vous avez encore commis une erreur. Vous resterez à la fin du cours.

Severus ignora ostensiblement le regard lourd de reproches de Drago. Il allait aider Potter, après tout. Et Drago avait demandé de l'aide, il ne lui avait pas demandé de devenir gentil !

A la fin du cours, les élèves sortirent à toute vitesse, comme s'ils avaient le diable à leurs trousses. Potter lui, resta assis à sa place, l'air morose, son sac posé devant lui.

Severus soupira.  
\- Approchez-vous, Potter.

Harry grimaça, mais obéit.

Severus hésita un bref instant.  
\- Drago m'a parlé. De votre... problème récurrent.

Il nota que les joues de Harry se paraient de rouge et il maudit la fierté du fichu Gryffondor. Cet idiot serait capable de refuser son aide pour ménager son orgueil !  
Il laissa passer quelques secondes, s'attendant à une réaction de rejet ou à une bravade inutile, mais le garçon resta silencieux, tête baissée et joues rouges.

\- Potter, je vais vous donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour les jours à venir. Vu votre tête, il devient urgent de remédier à votre manque flagrant de repos.

Surpris, le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête et Severus se trouva face à ses yeux verts étincelants. L'image de Lily se superposa à celle de son fils, et le professeur de potions ferma un instant les yeux pour se reprendre.

\- Ensuite, nous reparlerons de l'Occlumentie pour essayer de trouver une solution. Quelques soient les ... différents entre nous, il me paraît nécessaire de... les dépasser.

Harry, bouche bée, le regarda un long moment avant de hocher la tête. Puis, les yeux brillants, il sourit doucement.  
\- Merci Professeur.


	120. Chapter 120 - bonus 20

**Tout d'abord, en cette année qui s'achève, en cette année qui débute, je vous souhaite à tous, lecteurs qui me suivez, une très bonne année 2019.**

 **Je ne peux que souhaiter continuer à écrire des fictions qui plaisent. C'est un véritable plaisir pour moi de découvrir vos réactions.**

 **Voici donc le vingtième bonus qui prend place entre les chapitres 34 et 35.**

 **Les bonnes choses ont une fin, mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite... J'ai encore prévu quelques bonus et donc quelques jours encore de publications pour cette fiction qui m'aura occupée depuis... Septembre !**

 **C'est une extraordinaire aventure et je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prête à la laisser se terminer. J'espère que mon idée des bonus et leur écriture vous plait.  
Encore une très bonne année à tous, qu'elle soit heureuse et que vos souhaits se réalisent.**

* * *

Drago Malefoy n'avait pas été spécialement déçu d'être consigné à Poudlard.  
Il aimait Pre-Au-Lard, mais il était également peureux bien que cette caractéristique ne tende à disparaître au contact prolongé d'un certain Gryffondor.

Il regrettait juste d'être confiné chez les Serpentard. Avant, la salle commune de sa maison était un refuge et lui apportait le bien-être et la sécurité.  
Maintenant, il s'y sentait en terrain ennemi, désagréablement tendu et aux aguets.

Pourtant, il était installé dans un sofa, l'air détendu. S'il montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse, ses camarades s'en serviraient contre lui. C'était le jeu, il l'avait intégré parfaitement.

Il songea avec amusement qu'il aurait mille fois préféré être consigné avec ses nouveaux amis, même si pour cela il aurait dû supporter la salle commune des Gryffondor... Alors que cette seule pensée l'aurait empli d'effroi quelques années auparavant.

Il eut l'impression que quelqu'un prenait place à ses côtés, et il sursauta, soudain inquiet. Mais la voix de Potter chuchota à son oreille.  
\- Malefoy. Conduis-moi à ta chambre.

Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de repérer ce fichu Survivant. Puis, il se leva d'un air qu'il espéra nonchalant et il jeta un nouveau regard circulaire autour de lui, paupières plissées.

Mais il ne vit toujours rien.

Drago se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre, ne souhaitant pas distancer Harry. Il ouvrit la porte, s'écarta, laissa passer un long moment.  
Puis, il ferma la porte et s'y adossa, coupant toute retraite.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au Survivant pour sortir de sous sa cape d'invisibilité et Drago leva les yeux au ciel face à l'air ravi de son ami.

Cet idiot ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire le pitre, même si ça contribuait de beaucoup à son charme. Il n'avait pas conscience de jouer l'idiot. Il avait des réactions d'enfants, terriblement naïf alors qu'il portait l'avenir du monde sorcier sur ses épaules.

Drago se sentait bêtement heureux de ne plus être seul et que Potter ait pris la peine de s'introduire chez les Serpentard pour venir le voir, lui. Il aurait probablement dû jouer la voix de la raison et le renvoyer dans sa maison.

Il laissa le jeune homme inspecter sa chambre, amusé malgré lui de l'expression de curiosité peinte sur le visage de Harry.

Cet idiot avait l'air totalement fier de lui et il souriait, en tripotant une des deux plumes en sucres qu'il avait achetées. Il soupira.

\- C'est bon, j'en ai acheté deux. Tu peux la prendre.

Harry sourit et commença à suçoter le bout de la friandise. Drago rougit légèrement, repensant brièvement au moment où il avait - presque - embrassé Harry. Depuis, le souvenir resurgissait régulièrement et il rougissait comme une jeune fille.

Pour stopper ses pensées qui prenaient une direction légèrement gênante, il lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.  
Après tout, s'il avait pris autant de risques, il devait bien y avoir une raison, comme un message par exemple.

"Je m'ennuyais" et "Et je suis venu m'ennuyer avec toi" firent bondir de cœur de Drago.  
Il ne parvenait pas à croire que cet idiot de Gryffondor ait pu prendre autant de risques sans raisons. Ou juste pour lui tenir compagnie. Juste pour qu'ils soient ensemble.  
Pourtant, il ne lui adressa aucuns reproches, parce qu'il était heureux de sa présence.  
Drago se contenta de secouer la tête, mais au fond de lui il exultait.

Lorsque Harry commença à poser des questions sur sa vie sentimentale, Drago se raidit légèrement.

C'était probablement le genre de discussion normale entre deux amis de sexe masculin. Mais Drago n'était pas à l'aise. Il avoua qu'il n'avait pas d'attirance particulière.

Il se retint de dire que sa situation familiale ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le loisir de s'intéresser à une quelconque relation, parce qu'il savait que Harry se sentirait coupable d'avoir abordé le sujet.

Soudain curieux, il se demanda quel était le type de fille qui attirait Harry Potter. Il savait que la Weaslette - Ginny se corrigea t'il mentalement - était folle de lui à une époque, mais le Survivant avait semblé hermétique.

L'aveu de Harry le stupéfia. Son camarade était un fichu héros, il se retrouvait régulièrement dans la Gazette, il était riche et... Il se trouvait nul avec les filles au point de se faire passer pour un crétin congénital pour les éviter.

Drago lutta un instant, mais ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire, fortement amusé. Mais aussi soulagé qu'aucune fille ne lui ferait tourner la tête au point de l'éloigner de lui. Tout du moins pour le moment.

Il appréciait bien trop leur amitié pour laisser quiconque s'immiscer.

Il écouta Harry se justifier avec une parfaite mauvaise foi, l'asticotant comme il savait si bien le faire.  
Harry s'agaçait, s'agitait, levait les yeux au ciel, délicieusement expressif. Pourtant, Drago savait qu'il adorait leurs petites joutes verbales autant que lui.

Harry se tut soudain, pensif, les yeux dans le vague, et Drago se redressa pour l'observer. Habituellement, leurs chamailleries duraient plus longtemps, signe que Harry était perturbé.

\- En fait, Hermione me disait l'an dernier, avant... tu sais... le couloir... que je passais plus de temps à t'observer qu'à chercher une copine.

Drago eut une brève pensée pour Hermione qui lui avait parlé de la désagréable habitude de son meilleur ami de parler parfois sans aucun filtre, puis il prit conscience des paroles du brun et il rougit violemment.

Il reprit son souffle pour se demander ce que cet idiot essayait de lui dire. Le cœur serré, il lui demanda des précisions, inquiet de l'imprévisibilité légendaire du Gryffondor.

\- Je suppose que tant que je serais pris dans cette guerre je n'aurais pas vraiment de temps à consacrer à ma vie sentimentale...

Harry semblait tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il ne réfléchissait même pas avant de répondre. Drago avait la conviction qu'il était totalement sincère à cet instant.

Le blond sentit une colère bien connue gonfler en lui. La colère qu'il éprouvait le plus souvent quand il prenait conscience à quel point Harry était utilisé.  
Harry était un adolescent comme lui, et tous les deux auraient dû se préoccuper de courir les filles plutôt que de réfléchir à comment rester en vie.  
Les adultes autour d'eux ne se préoccupaient pas de leur bien-être. Ils s'assuraient juste qu'ils puissent rester debout suffisamment longtemps pour remplir leur office, rien de plus. Ils étaient des pions.

Drago s'entendit lui répondre de prendre le temps pour s'occuper de sa vie sentimentale. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas que la situation ne se complique. Harry avait probablement eu la même idée parce qu'il s'interrogea de savoir si Drago le trouvait trop encombrant.

Drago prit le temps de réfléchir. Quelques secondes précieuses pour essayer de savoir comment il le vivrait s'il n'avait plus cette présence constante autour de lui. Et il décida que non, décidément, ce n'était pas pour l'écarter.  
Il voulait juste que cet idiot se sente mieux, et soit heureux.

Aussi, il leva ses yeux gris vers lui, pour lui répondre le plus sérieusement possible.

\- Non. C'est une façon de te dire de te préoccuper de ton bonheur avant celui des autres.

Harry eut un sursaut involontaire et leurs regards s'affrontèrent. Ils se jaugeaient, essayaient de décrypter les non-dits entre eux, pour comprendre exactement où ils en étaient.

Puis Harry lui sourit, et Drago sentit son cœur accélérer. Avant même d'entendre ses mots, il sut qu'ils venaient de passer une étape.

\- Il me semble que c'est ce que je suis en train de faire en ce moment...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis.**


	121. Chapter 121 - bonus 21

**En ce premier jour de 2019, voici le vingt-et-unième bonus, prenant place entre les chapitres 39 et 40.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review...**

* * *

Severus entra Square Grimmaud en coup de vent.  
L'austère maître des potions semblait comme à son habitude calme, mais ses yeux trahissaient son agitation.  
Il tomba nez à nez avec Sirius et grogna aussitôt.  
\- Black.

Sirius renifla et grogna à son tour.

Un éclat de rire les interrompit. Tonks, adossée au mur les observait, hilare.  
\- Et donc, la prochaine étape est de vous renifler le derrière ?

Sirius eut un sourire amusé, alors que Severus reniflait d'un air méprisant.  
\- Je dois retourner à Poudlard rapidement, avant que mon absence ne soit remarquée. Une attaque est prévue sur le chemin de Traverse. Ce soir.

Tonks soupira.  
\- D'autres détails ?  
\- Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que non. Au moins, vous êtes avertis.

Severus Rogue coupa court à la conversation en transplanant de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas risquer sa couverture d'espion après tout.

Tonks soupira.

\- Bien. Les vacances sont finies apparemment.

Tonks partit à son tour pour rassembler un maximum de membres de l'ordre, et pour trouver toutes les bonnes volontés qui voudraient bien les assister.  
Depuis que Lucius Malefoy avait pris le contrôle du Ministère dans l'ombre, ils ne pouvaient plus prendre le risque d'informer les Aurors des attaques à venir, au risque de trahir le fait qu'ils avaient un espion.

Aussi, ils devaient se montrer prudent et agir comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés par hasard sur place, au moment où les Mangemorts étaient arrivés.

Ils étaient obligés de combattre en petits groupes, toujours en sous-nombre, pour rester discrets et efficaces.

Emmeline fut la première à arriver et Sirius l'enlaça, le cœur battant. La jeune femme avait pris une bien trop grande place dans sa vie, et il s'en voulait. Il était un fugitif recherché, et il avait toujours peur qu'elle ne soit blessée.

Emmeline était fière, bien trop fière pour accepter sa protection. Et Sirius tenait à elle plus qu'à sa propre vie.  
Lorsqu'il avait fui Azkaban, il n'avait plus rien. Il avait retrouvé Harry et s'était consacré à sa protection. Puis son filleul têtu comme une mule s'était mis en tête de l'aider. Il avait retrouvé Remus et sa cousine Tonks.

Harry avait ramené l'amitié dans sa vie. Puis l'amour, avec Emmeline, toujours présente.  
Et maintenant, Sirius se retrouvait entouré d'amour et d'affection, juste parce que Harry avait cru en lui...

Tonks arriva et gloussa en surprenant le couple enlacé. Emmeline se dégagea et rougit, mais la métamorphomage la rassura.  
\- Pas la peine de vous cacher tous les deux. Sirius n'a jamais dissimulé à quel point il... t'admirait...

Sirius grogna, les joues rouges et ignora le regard amusé de la femme qui détenait son cœur.  
\- Nous ne sommes que trois ?

Tonks eut une grimace désolée.  
\- Shakelbot est déjà sur place, mais il risque d'être envoyé ailleurs. Remus est à Poudlard, et malheureusement, les Weasley n'auront pas le temps d'y être à temps. Ils feront en sorte de nous rejoindre.

Emmeline soupira.  
\- Haut les cœurs ! Le tout est de les affaiblir et de ne pas prendre de risques. A trois c'est la seule chose que nous pouvons espérer.

Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets puis transplanèrent.

Le chemin de Traverse était calme à leur arrivée. Si calme, qu'ils doutèrent un instant de leurs informations.

Alors qu'ils allaient repartir, persuadés d'avoir été dupés, l'enfer se déchaîna sur eux.

Ce n'était pas juste un raid, mais une attaque bien plus importante. Ils n'étaient que trois, et face à eux, il y avait près d'une trentaine de Mangemorts.

Les trois combattants de l'ordre gardaient en mémoire les consignes : blesser un maximum de Mangemorts, ne pas se faire toucher, et partir dès qu'ils n'avaient plus le moindre avantage.  
Ne prendre aucuns risques, même s'il y aurait des victimes civiles.  
Ils étaient trop peu de combattants pour se permettre des actions kamikazes.

Ils surveillaient mutuellement leurs arrières en jetant sort sur sort. Des sorts conçus pour blesser, ou estropier.

En peu de temps, le chemin de Traverse fut évacué par les civils et quelques courageux se joignirent à eux.

La chance devait être de leur côté, ou peut être la stupidité de leur attaque jouait elle en leur faveur, toujours était il qu'ils réussissaient à ouvrir des brèches dans les rangs des Mangemorts, sans pour autant être grièvement blessés.

Un sort frôla Sirius et lui coupa l'avant bras. Emmeline reçut un Doloris, mais protégée par Sirius, elle se redressa et reprit la bataille, enragée.

Tonks virevoltait, déchaînée, le regard noir.

Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de victimes potentielles, ils auraient dû quitter le combat. Mais gagnés par l'euphorie de faire front, ils s'acharnaient, sort après sort.

Emmeline soudain hurla un avertissement. Sirius se tourna vers elle et trébucha, la faisant tomber en la protégeant sous son corps.

Le sort qui aurait dû la frapper de plein fouet passa au dessus d'eux.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de prévenir Tonks que la jeune femme s'effondrait.

Il se redressa, tirant Emmeline à sa suite, faisant bouclier de son corps pendant qu'elle jetait des sorts sur leurs ennemis à l'aveuglette.  
L'homme se baissa et attrapa Tonks dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, priant pour qu'elle aille bien.

Puis, ils transplanèrent, abandonnant le chemin de Traverse aux Mangemorts.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Square Grimmaud, Sirius et Emmeline se fixèrent du regard un long moment. Sirius tenait toujours Tonks contre lui, la serrant aussi fort qu'il l'osait.  
Blême, il la regarda avant de soupirer de soulagement et de s'appuyer au mur les jambes flageolantes.  
Tonks était vivante. Juste inconsciente.

Il la déposa sur le sofa et se laissa tomber à côté de sa petite cousine.  
\- Tu peux prévenir Remus ?

Emmeline acquiesça. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, elle se retourna.  
\- Sirius ? Pourquoi ... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je veux dire, risqué ta vie pour moi ?

Sirius détourna le regard, et haussa les épaules.  
\- Je t'aime beaucoup Emmeline. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessée.

La femme fit demi-tour et l'obligea à la regarder. Elle avait l'air décidé. Un peu en colère peut-être mais déterminée. Une amazone, une guerrière.  
Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à l'effleurer et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. A peine un souffle, guère plus que la caresse de leurs épidermes.  
\- Idiot.

Mais elle avait eu un léger sourire en disant ça. Et lui, alors que Tonks s'agitait doucement, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, le cœur battant.


	122. Chapter 122 - bonus 22

En lisant la Gazette ce matin là, Harry avait senti ses entrailles se nouer.

En première page, une photo grand format d'un Lucius Malefoy jubilant s'étalait. L'homme arborait un rictus pincé et hochait la tête de satisfaction.

Le titre était sans équivoque : Lucius Malefoy avait préparé un coup d'état et l'avait réussi.  
Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il œuvrait dans l'ombre, dirigeant le Ministre à sa guise. Désormais, le Ministre avait été destitué et emprisonné à Azkaban pour trahison.  
Lucius, grand seigneur, assurait qu'il se chargeait d'assurer l'interim, prêt à tous les sacrifices pour son pays.

A la page suivante, un article annonçait un raid de Mangemorts qui avait tué deux Aurors.

Harry leva les yeux vers Malefoy. Le jeune homme avait le nez plongé dans son bol de chocolat, et Harry ne put empêcher un sourire attendri de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon dans ces moments là, et avait l'air définitivement adorable.

Quand il serait complètement réveillé et rassasié, il prendrait le journal et il aurait besoin de réconfort. Aussi, Harry poussa légèrement son propre bol vers l'avant et se pencha vers Hermione en posant le journal entre eux deux.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui, et se figea en voyant la photographie. A son tour, elle eut un bref coup d'œil vers la table des verts et argent.  
\- Hermione, il nous faut un plan.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, effarée.  
\- Harry, c'est... C'est pas seulement violer le règlement de l'école là...

Harry fronça les sourcils, agacé.  
\- Et ce n'est pas d'une retenue dont on parle.

Voyant l'air choqué de Hermione, il soupira.  
\- Désolé. C'est juste que... Oublies. Tu vas aller voir Dumbledore pour voir avec lui comment mettre Malefoy à l'abri. Demande lui si son père peut venir le chercher comme bon lui semble ou s'il y a une façon de faire autrement.

Hermione hocha la tête.  
\- C'est tout ?

Harry eut un sourire amusé.  
\- Non. Il faut demander à Pansy d'aller voir Rogue. Savoir si en tant que parrain il peut s'opposer à l'autorité de Lucius, sans pour autant mettre en danger sa couverture.

Hermione gonfla les joues.  
\- Tu en demandes beaucoup, Harry. Tu te doutes bien que si Rogue prend parti ouvertement pour son filleul, il sera considéré comme traître.

Harry balaya l'objection d'un geste de la main.  
\- Probablement, mais ça ne coûte rien de demander ! J'essaie de trouver une solution mais... Mais je ne sais même pas où commencer à chercher !

Neville, face à eux, se pencha vers Harry.  
\- Je vais en parler avec Pansy.

Harry lui offrit un sourire soulagé.  
\- Merci, Neville !

Son ami eut un rire amusé.  
\- Ne me remercie pas, ce n'est rien. C'est une excuse parfaite pour passer du temps avec elle...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais il souriait largement. Neville fronça un instant les sourcils.  
\- Et pour ce qui est des sorts de protection ?

Harry échangea un regard perplexe avec Hermione. La lionne se mordilla la lèvre.  
\- De quoi parles-tu ?  
\- Et bien dans les grandes familles Sang-Pur, certains parents utilisent des sorts pour vérifier que leurs enfants vont bien et pour pouvoir les localiser n'importe quand.

Harry fronça les sourcils.  
\- Comme la pendule des Weasley ? Celle avec les aiguilles qui portent les noms des membres de la famille ?

Neville haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance, tandis que Ginny ayant entendu son nom de famille se penchait vers eux.  
\- De quoi vous parlez ?  
\- Neville me parlait de sorts de protections des Sang-purs pour leurs enfants.

Ginny hocha la tête et Harry continua.  
\- Et je me demandais si c'était lié à votre curieuse pendule avec tous les membres de la famille.

Ginny gloussa.  
\- Oui. Même si cette horloge est... laide, elle reste très pratique. Pourquoi tu demandes ?

Harry poussa le journal devant elle pour qu'elle en voit le titre. Ginny pâlit immédiatement et se retourna vivement vers la table des Serpentard pour essayer de croiser le regard de Blaise.  
Ce dernier fronça les sourcils face à l'agitation qu'il voyait à la table des Gryffondor mais ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça, conscient qu'il saurait bientôt tout...

Harry se mordilla les lèvres.  
\- Le professeur Rogue ne vient pas d'une famille Sang-Pur n'est ce pas ?

Neville hésita un instant avant de secouer la tête en signe de négation.  
Harry baissa la voix en se penchant un peu vers Ginny.  
\- Ginny, tu peux aller voir Remus avec Blaise ? Pour se renseigner sur... ces sorts ? Au cas où ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.  
\- Bien entendu. Tu veux savoir quoi ?  
\- S'il y a un moyen de savoir si des sorts sont... actifs sur quelqu'un. Comment les contourner ou y échapper. Ce genre de choses.

Hermione soupira.  
\- Ok. Nous on se charge de tout ça. Et toi ?  
\- J'accompagne Malefoy à la salle sur demande. Elle n'apparaît pas sur la carte des Maraudeurs donc j'espère qu'elle ... nous protégera.

La jeune fille sourit.  
\- Ok. Toi et Drago cachés en sécurité. Nous, à la pêche aux informations. Harry, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi prévoyant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel sans pour autant commenter.  
Il jeta un nouveau regard vers la table des Serpentard et vit Drago prendre le journal. Il se tendit, conscient que le jeune homme allait d'ici peu se sentir mal.

Sans surprise, le blondinet se figea et reposa brusquement le journal. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il rencontra les émeraudes de Harry, rassurantes. Un coup d'œil appuyé, un bref sourire, et ils savaient qu'ils se verraient très vite dans la salle sur demande.

Ils y étaient retranchés depuis quelques heures, et Drago s'était calmé en apprenant que leurs amis se chargeaient de tout pour le protéger.  
Puis Hermione était arrivée essoufflée, et leur avait donné l'ordre de rester cachés. Lucius avait décidé de venir et Crabbe et Goyle voulaient lui livrer son fils.

L'information n'avait pas vraiment ému Drago. Passé le premier choc, il avait était rassuré parce que Harry avait pris les choses en main. Il avait pensé à tout, et Drago s'était senti à l'abri.  
Qu'ils doivent rester enfermés n'était pas vraiment un problème, parce que Drago n'aurait pas voulu quitter Harry.

Sans s'en rendre compte, épuisé par ses sentiments qui jouaient aux montagnes russes, il s'était endormi et sa tête avait glissé contre Harry, jusqu'à ses cuisses.

Les yeux dans le vague, Harry le regardait dormir, en lui passant doucement la main dans les cheveux, bêtement heureux que Drago ne lui fasse confiance en se laissant aller ainsi en sa présence...


	123. Chapter 123 - bonus 23

**Voici le vingt-troisième bonus qui prend place entre les chapitres 43 et 44.**  
 **Je vous présente le fameux bal de la Saint Valentin... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

A l'annonce du bal de la Saint Valentin, les réactions avaient été mitigées. Ron et Harry avaient été horrifiés alors que Drago à l'autre bout de la grande salle avait eu un léger sourire amusé.

Harry soupira en pensant qu'il allait devoir subir un défilé de filles voulant se vanter d'avoir passé une soirée avec le Survivant...

L'air réjoui de Dumbledore n'était pas pour les rassurer : ils avaient l'habitude des idées tordues de leur cher directeur.  
Et effectivement, plus la date approchait, plus le château se trouvait envahi de rose et de cœurs.

Les hiboux de l'école n'avaient jamais été aussi occupés, et ils faisaient des allers-retours pour transmettre des invitations au bal.

Harry morose, chiffonna une énième invitation d'un geste rageur. C'était la troisième de Romilda Vane, et il ne savait plus comment lui dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé... Hormis peut être la stupéfixer...

Il vit Drago recevoir un hibou et lever les yeux au ciel en faisant disparaître le papier d'un mouvement de baguette.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, mais ils restèrent sérieux. Seul le pétillement amusé de leurs yeux trahissait leur état d'esprit.

Lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent tous dans la salle sur demande, Millicent était rêveuse et semblait sur un petit nuage. Elle avoua doucement que Eddie l'avait invité et qu'elle avait accepté.  
Pansy hurla de joie en lui sautant au cou, et Hermione la félicita chaleureusement.

Luna adressa un léger sourire à Théo et personne n'eut besoin de demander pour deviner qu'ils iraient ensemble. De toutes façons, ils étaient la plupart du temps inséparables.

Alors que Hermione demandait à chacun son cavalier ou sa cavalière pour le bal, Ron rougissait et essayait de se faire le plus discret possible. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas invité son amie, ni n'importe quelle autre fille.

Il paniquait complètement à cette idée, mais Hermione était bien décidée à le pousser dans ses retranchements pour le forcer à se déclarer. Si possible avant ce fichu bal !

Sans surprise, Ginny annonça qu'elle irait avec Blaise. Ce dernier avait l'air fier de lui et sa petite amie le couvait du regard.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Pansy, tandis que Neville devenait écarlate.  
Celle-ci sourit d'un air amusé avant de lâcher, satisfaite, qu'elle avait un charmant cavalier.

Neville rougit encore plus si c'était possible et Harry n'aurait pas été étonné que de la fumée ne commence à lui sortir des oreilles. Le pauvre garçon semblait au bord de la combustion spontanée.

Harry souriait, amusé, attendant que Hermione ne se tourne vers Ron, mais tous les regards se portèrent sur lui. Et sur Drago.

Son amusement devint une sorte de fascination horrifiée alors qu'il entendait leurs amis débattre devant eux de qui pourrait accompagner leurs deux célibataires à cette soirée de Saint Valentin.

Il ne sut pas s'il devait remercier Drago de son intervention ou au contraire lui tordre le cou.  
Quand Drago ouvrit la bouche, ses mots entraînèrent un silence complet.  
\- J'irais avec Potter.

Harry resta un bref moment bouche bée avant de commencer à secouer la tête. Il était prêt à protester bruyamment quand un regard de Drago le fit refermer la bouche.  
Le genre de regard qui veut dire "Fais-moi confiance".

Harry inspira et resta muet, croisant les doigts pour que ce fichu Serpentard sache exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Ron couina un misérable "Quoi ?" et Drago lui jeta un regard assassin.

Puis, Drago souffla bruyamment d'un air agacé et leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Sérieusement ? On a reçu tellement d'invitation de ces grues prêtes à tout qu'il vaut mieux que nous y allions entre célibataires !

Harry relâcha sa respiration, bien que le grand sourire de Blaise ne lui inspire pas vraiment confiance. Hermione secoua la tête dépitée.

\- Mais... La saint Valentin... C'est pour les couples.

Harry grogna.  
\- Et bien, encore une raison de faire différemment pour nous !

La soirée arriva bien assez tôt au goût des deux garçons.  
Pansy avait fini par coincer Ron seul à seule, et l'avait menacé du pire s'il n'invitait pas Hermione. Le rouquin s'était aussitôt précipité sur son amie pour l'inviter. Hermione satisfaite avait accepté et fait un grand sourire à Pansy en voyant son clin d'œil complice.

Harry avait accepté de laisser Drago choisir sa tenue, le Serpentard n'ayant cessé de se plaindre de son mauvais goût vestimentaire. Il s'était laissé habiller et devait avouer que les vêtements choisis par Drago étaient seyants et lui allaient particulièrement bien.  
Drago était vêtu de la même façon que lui, pantalon à pinces noir et chemises blanche. La cravate était grise, de la couleur de ses yeux. Le tout était complété par la même robe de sorcier.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent côte à côte, habillés de la même façon, il y eut un silence stupéfait et Ron fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Hermione souriante, l'entraîna avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question.

Leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, en même temps et se tenant le bras eut le mérite de faire sensation. Severus Rogue recracha ce qu'il était en train de boire et Harry aurait pu jurer voir un sourire amusé passer sur ses lèvres. Remus riait franchement, apparemment ravi de leur idée.

Minerva MacGonagall les observait comme une variété intéressante d'insectes, les lèvres pincées. Il était évident qu'elle désapprouvait.

Albus Dumbledore pour sa part, les observa pensivement. Au lieu d'être amusé comme le pensait Harry, il se fit songeur.

Finalement, la musique emplit la salle, et les élèves de Poudlard oublièrent les deux anciens ennemis venus ensemble au Bal de la Saint Valentin.

Contre toute attente, Harry et Drago passèrent une excellente soirée.

Il s'étaient installés côte à côte, presque collés l'un à l'autre. Ils observaient leurs camarades danser et chuchotaient entre eux pour commenter aussi bien les couples, que les tenues ou les danses. Sans compter la décoration, et les chutes de cœurs en papier crépon qui tombaient de temps en temps sur les tables...

Ils eurent beaucoup de fous rires, aux dépends de certains de leurs camarades. Comme le moment où ils décidèrent que Crabbe avait une grâce toute éléphantesque, même en dansant.

Ils décidèrent qu'ils étaient le "couple" le mieux habillé de la soirée, et leurs amis se chargèrent de le leur confirmer, ajoutant au passage quelques remarques perfides sur leur parfaite compatibilité.


	124. Chapter 124 - bonus 24

**Ce vingt-quatrième bonus se déroule parallèlement au chapitre 44, d'un autre point de vue : celui de Drago.  
Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis...**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils avait parié, tout le monde avait ri. Même Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils avaient perdu leur pari, personne n'avait pensé au défi qu'ils s'étaient lancés.  
Tout le monde avait pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une bravade idiote, et personne n'avait plus reparlé du pari perdu, et du défi à exécuter.

Jusqu'au jour où Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde Sorcier, avait reparlé de ce défi, alors qu'il s'ennuyait.

Drago avait levé un sourcil surpris, mais n'avait pas relancé. Par contre, Ronald Weasley, avait relancé, lui.

Les deux amis avaient passé une bonne partie de la matinée à se lancer des piques, cherchant à savoir si l'autre irait ou non.

Puis, juste avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, Harry avait prononcé les mots fatidiques : " on se retrouve après manger."

Drago avait ricané, attisant la volonté de Harry de réaliser ce fichu défi.

Hermione lui avait jeté un regard noir et s'était mise aussitôt à protester, moralisatrice.  
Drago l'avait vu parlementer tout le long du repas avec de grands gestes, face à un Harry boudeur mais déterminé. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait plus abandonner maintenant !  
Plus son amie lui hurlait que c'était dangereux, plus il en avait une envie folle...

Le jeune homme avait soupiré, avant d'espérer qu'il n'y aurait pas de soucis...

Maintenant ils y était. Drago s'était installé dans l'herbe au pied de la tour d'Astronomie, sa baguette juste posée au bout de ses longs doigts.

Il écoutait d'une oreille Hermione pester et râler, ignorant ses reproches.  
Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas empêché ce fichu Potter d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce pari stupide ! Ça aurait été l'excuse pour s'y prendre en cachette, ou pour trouver quelque chose d'encore plus risqué.

La Belette était légèrement verdâtre, alors que Potter lui, souriait comme un imbécile, excité comme un gosse au matin de Noël.

Bien qu'inquiet, Drago n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Il carburait à l'adrénaline, cet idiot. Prêt à prendre tous les risques, et à défier la mort en personne.

Il commencèrent l'ascension de la tour d'Astronomie. Hermione était une boule de nerfs, crispée sur sa baguette et pestant contre ses amis.  
Drago lui s'était installé confortablement, sa baguette posée au sol. Mais il était inquiet. Ses muscles étaient tendus, prêts à intervenir. Sa baguette était à portée de ses doigts. Il ne lui faudrait que l'espace d'un battement de cils pour la saisir et la brandir.  
Il crispait la mâchoire de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler à ce fichu Potter de descendre.

Les deux garçons progressaient côte à côte, lentement mais sûrement. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'observer Harry et d'admirer sa façon de faire. C'était un exercice périlleux et dangereux, mais cet idiot semblait aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau.

Ron dérapa et se rétablit in extremis. Hermione à ses côté laissa échapper un cri d'angoisse, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que la Belette allait avoir de gros problèmes avec sa furie de presque petite-amie. Elle allait probablement régler son problème de timidité en le découpant lentement en morceaux. Probablement après l'avoir torturé...  
Cette fille était une psychopathe !

Drago vit Harry faire une pause, probablement pour détendre un peu ses muscles et éviter une crampe. Il progressa de nouveau puis stoppa.

Harry baissa son regard vers eux, et malgré la distance, Drago n'eut aucun mal à  
distinguer ses yeux verts probablement pétillant de joie. Cet idiot souriait, l'air heureux. Drago sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vision. Il eut l'impression qu'une nuée de papillons se déployait dans son ventre.  
Harry Potter, en ce moment, était juste magnifique. Son sourire ravi, son corps crispé par l'effort... Drago lui offrit un léger hochement de tête d'encouragement, et le sourire de Harry s'élargit.

Il reprit son ascension, apparemment sans aucunes difficultés. Mais Drago se doutait que ses muscles se tétanisaient petit à petit et qu'il devait commencer à fatiguer.

Il prit sa baguette et la fit tourner entre ses doigts, attentif, se tenant prêt.

Lorsque la Belette dérapa, Hermione se mit à hurler comme une folle. Drago d'une voix calme lança un sortilège permettant l'apparition d'un énorme coussin destiné à adoucir l'atterrissage des deux casse-cous. Il fut aussitôt aidé par Hermione.

Puis, il cria à Harry de lâcher prise.

Mais Harry ne devait pas avoir entendu. Parce que quand Ron dérapa, prêt à tomber, il se lança sur le côté pour le rattraper.

Drago le vit attraper le poignet du rouquin d'un geste fluide, et il comprit pourquoi il n'arrivait jamais à avoir le dessus au Quiddich...

Il observa son corps se tordre et se tendre, puis il le vit se plaquer contre la pierre, déséquilibré avec le poids de la Belette.

Un instant, Drago eut l'idée folle qu'il allait réussir. Il avait déjà réussi l'impossible : rattraper Ron.  
Il était agrippé aux pierres, et Drago nota ses muscles tétanisés, tremblants.

Puis, Ron hurla alors que Harry lâchait prise dans un éclat de rire.

A ses côtés, Hermione émit un couinement de frayeur, tandis que Drago souriait. Ce fichu Survivant était en train de rire alors qu'il tombait sans savoir s'il allait se blesser ou non !

Harry s'écrasa dans le coussin. Drago s'obligea à ne pas sourire, et à rester le plus sérieux qu'il le pouvait.  
Hermione était en train de râler et hurler et il ne voulait pas devenir la cible de sa colère.  
Mais intérieurement, il était amusé, et devait se faire violence pour ne pas rire.

Harry pour sa part, avait un sourire béat, les joues rouges et les yeux pétillants. Il était plein de vie, et magnifique, alangui sur se coussin, le souffle court, essayant de récupérer de l'effort physique qu'il venait de faire.

En le voyant, Drago se sentit rougir, et il maudit sa peau pâle de prendre des couleurs aussi facilement. Il eut un instant l'idée de se jeter sur lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais les vociférations de Hermione et le bruit sec d'une gifle le ramena à la réalité.

En voyant Harry essayant de masquer sa joie pour la remplacer par un air contrit, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire cette fois.  
\- Bel atterrissage, Potter.

Harry gloussa, ravi. Puis, en se levant, il lui glissa quelques mots qui figèrent Drago.  
\- J'avais confiance en toi pour me rattraper...


	125. Chapter 125 - bonus 25

**Ce vingt-cinquième bonus prend place entre les chapitres 47 et 48.  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry était furieux.

C'était même l'euphémisme du siècle.

Il adorait ses amis, il serait prêt à beaucoup pour eux. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà plus ou moins accepté de sacrifier sa vie pour leur permettre de connaître la paix.

Mais dans ces moments là, il les détestait.

Il ne voulait pas savoir qui avait eu l'idée de le charger de cette tâche. Il ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi c'était lui qui en héritait.  
Bien sûr, il avait une vague idée. Son rapprochement et son amitié avec Drago leur faisait penser qu'il n'y avait que lui qui puisse lui parler.

S'il voulait être honnête, il devait avouer qu'ils avaient raison. Il savait comment parler à Drago et comment le rassurer. Comment le réconforter.

Mais il avait horreur d'avoir à lui faire mal en lui annonçant les mauvaises nouvelles. Il n'aimait pas voir la peine dans son regard gris, ou la tristesse. Encore moins la souffrance.

Il mesurait pleinement l'ironie de la situation. Drago Malefoy avait été son pire ennemi. Il aurait aimé le blesser avant leur étrange amitié.  
Et maintenant, il avait le pouvoir de lui faire autant de mal qu'il était possible d'en faire, mais il préférait le soutenir.

Il ne savait pas exactement à quel moment il avait préféré les sourires sur son visage. Peut être à partir du moment où Drago avait cessé de masquer ses émotions pour laisser sa véritable personnalité prendre le dessus. Par dessus l'éducation de son père.

Il soupira.  
Ginny, Ron et Hermione étaient venus lui parler de la situation. Lucius, Ministre. L'Ordre, hors la loi et recherché. Les Weasley, obligés de fuir.

Même s'il ne l'avouait pas, et s'il continuait parfois à appeler Ron la Belette, Drago s'était attaché à Molly et Arthur. Molly et sa sollicitude, et son inquiétude. Molly et sa manie de vouloir les remplumer, de ne jamais hésiter à leur offrir une étreinte affectueuse.  
Molly qui se montrait plus une mère pour eux que n'importe qui d'autre. Harry n'avait jamais connu la sienne. Drago lui, découvrait que sa mère avait été froide et bien peu affectueuse.

Molly représentait le foyer, l'amour. La chasser était en quelques sortes les priver d'un peu de chaleur.

Il y avait Sirius aussi, hors-la-loi. Un grand gamin mais qui leur montrait sans complexe son attachement envers eux.

Ils étaient tous leur famille, celle qu'ils avaient construite peu à peu.

Harry avait la nausée, l'envie de vomir. Après un dernier regard furieux sur ses amis silencieux, il sortit de la tour Gryffondor.

Pour une fois, il rallongea le trajet pour rejoindre leur couloir.  
Il ne voulait pas arriver trop vite, il n'avait pas envie de le blesser, même involontairement.

Lorsqu'il arriva pourtant, Drago n'était pas encore là. Il bénéficiait d'un répit.

En arrivant, le blond se crispa, et Harry pensa stupidement que sa colère devait se lire sur son visage. Tout le monde lui répétait en permanence qu'il était un livre ouvert...

Au lieu d'affronter Drago, il ferma les yeux, essayant de puiser du courage dans son esprit. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se rendit compte immédiatement qu'il avait blessé Drago.  
En évitant de lui répondre et en évitant sur son regard, il lui avait fait du mal.

Cela dura une fraction de seconde, et Drago prit une expression distante et indifférente.

\- Malefoy... Je...

Harry soupira avant de se lever. L'expression de Drago le déstabilisait. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris cet air indifférent face à lui. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, Drago était lui même.  
Harry sentit sa colère contre ses amis, contre Lucius, contre la situation augmenter, jusqu'à atteindre presque la rage pure.

Il jura avant de lancer son poing dans le mur violemment. La douleur, bienvenue, lui permis de se calmer un peu. Ou plutôt de retrouver un peu de lucidité.

Il ignora les pulsations lancinantes de sa main blessée pour se laisser glisser à côté de Drago.

Si le blond était surpris par son geste, il ne le montra pas. Il se contentait de le fixer attentivement, attendant la suite.

\- Malefoy. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais...

\- Mais ?

La réponse sèche de Drago épuisa Harry. Ses yeux commencèrent à le brûler, et il la bile lui remonta à la gorge.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça.

\- Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ?

La réaction de Drago, sèche et immédiate le fit sursauter. Il se demanda vaguement comment il en était arrivé là, à avoir cette discussion surréaliste avec Drago.  
Drago qui s'était retranché derrière son masque sans expression, ne lui laissant pas voir ses sentiments, ne lui montrant pas comment il se sentait.  
Drago qui avait pensé immédiatement que Harry ne voulait plus de lui, qu'il allait le rejeter. Ce fut cette idée - intolérable - qui le fit réagir sans réfléchir.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Merde mais à quoi tu vas penser ?

Sa réaction plut manifestement avec Drago. Harry espéra un instant qu'il pensait la même chose. Que pour lui aussi, il était intolérable de penser qu'ils puissent se séparer.

Harry regarda sa main blessée et eut un bref sursaut quand la main de Drago l'enveloppa de sa douceur. Il l'observa vérifier ses doigts, avec presque de la tendresse, pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas cassé quelque chose.

Leurs deux mains entrelacées formaient un contraste saisissant. Harry avait les mains bronzées, larges et solides. A côté, la main de Drago était pâle, et la peau semblait presque transparente. Il avait de longs doigts, des doigts de pianiste presque.  
Le jeune homme était fasciné par les geste de Drago, lents et doux, prenant soin de lui avec précautions.

Harry lui parlait, lui répondait, essayant de lui expliquer la situation, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de leurs mains jointes.

Lorsqu'il sentit l'inquiétude de Drago dans sa voix, il plia avec difficultés ses doigts pour les emmêler à ceux de Drago. Il eut l'impression que l'instant était parfait. Leur contact semblait si évident, si naturel. Comme si leurs mains étaient faites pour se toucher de cette façon...

Drago se dégagea doucement, mais il saisit délicatement la main de Harry pour la soigner.  
Une fois les blessures refermées, Harry sourit lorsque son ami renoua leurs doigts ensemble, et il raffermit sa prise.  
Le contact lui donna le courage nécessaire pour terminer leur difficile conversation, mais lui permis d'oublier sa colère.

Peut être au final, que tant qu'ils étaient tous les deux, tout le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Ils pourraient l'affronter... Du moment qu'ils soient ensemble.


	126. Chapter 126 - bonus 26

**Voici le vingt-sixième bonus qui se place entre les chapitres 51 et 52.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Après la mise en garde du professeur de potions, Harry s'était senti terriblement coupable.  
Malgré la réaction de Drago, sa volonté de rester à ses côtés et le baiser, il repensait sans arrêt aux paroles de Rogue.

Il n'aimait pas le maître des potions, mais il avait été touché par l'inquiétude de l'homme pour son filleul.

Drago avait été furieux de voir l'air coupable de Harry et sa réaction face aux paroles de son parrain. Il avait tempêté contre l'homme qui se mêlait de tout, en répétant qu'il ferait ce qu'il déciderait.

Harry l'avait écouté, souriant légèrement, amusé par la fougue du blond qui ne cherchait pas à museler ses sentiments comme il le faisait habituellement. Plus ils se côtoyaient, moins Drago cherchait à dissimuler ce qu'il pensait réellement.

Ils avaient passé de longs moment à débattre de la situation, pour savoir que faire.  
Ils étaient d'accord sur une chose au moins : ils ne voulaient pas perdre leur nouvelle amitié. Ils avaient trouvé un réconfort dans leur présence mutuelle.  
Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était d'accord pour céder du terrain face à Lucius.

Pour autant, Harry comprenait l'intervention de Rogue contrairement à Drago. Il devait avouer qu'il serait capable de se montrer menaçant pour protéger quelqu'un à qui il tenait.  
Face à son explication, Drago avait fait la moue, avant d'acquiescer du bout des lèvres.  
Il était effectivement possible que les intentions de Severus Rogue soient de protéger son filleul, mais Drago lui reprochait son manque de soutien dans sa volonté d'échapper à la marque.  
Même si l'homme n'était pas expansif dans ses sentiments ça ne l'empêchait probablement pas d'aimer son filleul après tout.

La visite de Sirius à Poudlard leur offrit la bouffée d'oxygène dont ils avaient besoin pour oublier un peu la situation.  
Cependant, après une allusion de Drago, ils finirent par lui exposer la situation.

Pour leur plus grande surprise, Sirius prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre d'un ton prudent.  
\- Si... Si j'étais dans la situation de Servilus, je... Et bien je peux comprendre sa réaction. Nous avons vu bien trop de morts pour pouvoir rester de marbre lorsqu'un de nos proches est en danger.

Harry avait secoué la tête, effaré.  
\- Mais Sirius ! Malefoy serait plus en danger s'il prenait la marque ! Voldemort est cinglé !

Sirius haussa les épaules.  
\- Severus est plongé dans ce monde depuis si longtemps... Il risque sa vie, mais il pense probablement pouvoir te protéger, Drago.

Aucun des deux garçons ne releva l'emploi du prénom du maître des potions au lieu du surnom moqueur que Sirius employait habituellement.

Drago pour sa part retroussa les lèvres en une grimace écœurée.  
\- Je ne veux pas d'une vie d'esclave. Et je ne veux pas avoir à tuer pour survivre.

Sirius eut un sourire triste.  
\- Je sais Drago. Malheureusement, d'un côté comme de l'autre nous sommes amenés à... Sur le champ de bataille, tu devras tuer ou être tué. Quelque soit ton allégeance.

Harry balaya l'objection.  
\- Ce n'est pas pareil !

L'animagus hésita un bref instant, puis laissa échapper un rire, de son rire si particulier qui ressemblait à un aboiement.  
\- Au final, ce qui vous gêne le plus, est-ce cette histoire d'allégeance ou le fait que ce bon vieux Servilus essaie de vous séparer ?

Pour son plus grand plaisir, les garçons s'empourprèrent en échangeant un regard gêné.

La réflexion de Sirius avait allégé l'atmosphère et clôt le sujet.

Après la conversation avec Sirius, Drago avait prit le temps de réfléchir en essayant de rester le plus objectif possible. Il s'était demandé comment il réagirait si c'était quelqu'un de proche qui était dans sa situation.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans les appartements de son parrain, une tasse de thé dans la main.

L'homme austère face à lui le dévisageait patiemment, attendant de savoir pourquoi son filleul lui rendait visite après leur désaccord.

Avec un soupir, Drago se lança.  
\- Parrain, je sais que vous espérez me protéger en tentant de m'éloigner de Potter. Mais... J'ai fait mon choix. Je serais à ses côtés.

Severus eut un reniflement méprisant, mais Drago l'empêcha de répondre en levant la main.  
\- Que je sois proche ou non de Potter, mon... Lucius augmentera la récompense quand à ma capture jusqu'à ce que je lui sois livré. Sachez que je ne compte pas faire marche arrière et... Rejoindre un camp que j'exècre juste pour avoir la vie sauve.

Cette fois, le maître des potions explosa.  
\- Tu fréquentes trop ces crétins de Gryffondor, Drago !

Loin de se mettre en colère, Drago se mit à rire.  
\- Je ne deviendrais pas un criminel juste pour avoir la vie sauve.

Sa réaction déstabilisa Severus. Après un instant de silence, ce dernier reprit, d'une voix plus calme.  
\- C'est vraiment de ça dont il s'agit, Drago ? Ce n'est pas une lubie pour remercier Potter ?

Drago resta bouche bée.  
\- Une lubie pour... Oh, par Merlin ! Parrain vous avez pensé que ... Ma décision n'est pas une "lubie". Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un meurtrier, même si mon comportement de gamin gâté ne joue pas en ma faveur. Potter m'a offert un choix, que j'aurais pu refuser sans aucune conséquences. Si je le suis, si on le suit tous, c'est librement.

Severus soupira.  
\- Bien. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Je... Je respecterai ta décision.

Drago observa son parrain. Il nota l'air fatigué et vulnérable de l'homme. Ses cernes, sa peau cireuse et ses yeux sans cesse en mouvements étaient autant de signes flagrants de son stress.  
Le jeune homme se demanda s'il aurait pu endosser un rôle d'espion, sur une aussi longue durée.

Son premier réflexe aurait été de nier farouchement. Mais il repensa aux yeux bien trop verts de Harry et il se rendit compte qu'au final, il pourrait risquer sa vie ainsi pour protéger ses proches.  
Il soupira et sourit.  
\- C'est ma décision, Parrain. Je suivrai Potter.

Severus hocha la tête, ne montrant aucune réaction.  
\- Bien.

Drago se leva pour prendre congé, et eut envie d'une petite revanche. Son sourire se fit rusé.  
\- Vous devriez remercier Sirius Black, Parrain. C'est lui qui m'a convaincu de vous pardonner et d'avoir cette conversation instructive...

L'expression révoltée de Severus Rogue fit regretter à Drago l'absence de Potter à ses côtés...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**


	127. Chapter 127 - bonus 27

**Voici le vingt-septième bonus qui prend place entre les chapitres 53 et 54.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Depuis que Harry avait tendu la main aux Serpentard, il y avait eu quelques réflexions désagréables de la part de Serpentard que Drago avait qualifié de partisans de Voldemort.  
Rien de plus.

Quelques moqueries et réflexions désagréables, une tension certaines, quelques bousculades.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment une guerre ouverte. C'était plus que quelques accrochages sans signification. C'était probablement le début de l'escalade, qui devrait probablement conduire à la bataille finale menée par Voldemort en personne.

Il y avait la sensation de ne plus être en sécurité pour ceux qui avaient rejoint le côté de la lumière. La menace n'était pas vraiment précise, c'était plus une sensation diffuse. Une impression d'être la cible de regards malveillants. Des rictus sur leur passage. Pas de quoi alerter un professeur.

Mais depuis quelques temps, ils avaient noté une augmentation certaine des mauvais coups.

Crabbe et Goyle semblaient être les meneurs de cette offensive, et ils étaient de toutes les embuscades.

Pansy avait grimacé et assuré qu'ils étaient déjà Mangemorts. S'ils ne portaient pas la marque, ils avaient cependant le douteux privilège de prendre part certains raids et de recevoir des missions.  
Et personne parmi leur petit groupe n'avait de mal à le croire compte tenu de l'air important qu'ils se donnaient en paradant dans les couloirs comme s'ils étaient les maîtres de l'univers...

Ainsi, il semblait clair que leur but était de les harceler sans relâche pour décourager d'autres enfants de Mangemorts de les rejoindre.  
Ils se montraient de plus en plus agressifs sans cependant aller trop loin. Ils tenaient probablement à garder une certaine couverture pour éviter de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard.

Personne n'était dupe, mais sans preuves les professeurs ne pouvaient pas sévir ou les renvoyer.

Le professeur Rogue les surveillait de près, fixant de plus en plus souvent son regard sombre sur eux, comme s'il les avait à l'œil. Pour autant, Harry n'était pas certain qu'il interviendrait en leur faveur. L'homme avait beau être un espion au service de l'ordre, il n'irait probablement pas risquer de mettre en péril sa couverture pour de banales histoires entre adolescents.

L'agression de Luna pour intimider Théodore avait été le début de l'escalade.  
Ils avaient écopé d'une retenue ce qui les avait amené à faire profil bas quelques temps.

Puis, ils avaient récidivé avec Pansy et Neville.

Mais cette fois-ci, leur maladresse avait été une bénédiction : en bousculant les professeurs et en faisant tomber Rogue, ils avaient attiré l'attention sur eux.  
A Poudlard même, ils avaient écopés de retenues les privant d'une grande partie de leur liberté de mouvement. Rusard étant chargé de leurs retenues, Rogue pouvait s'en laver les mains.

Millicent, ravie, leur avait fait lire une lettre de ses parents, arrivée peu de temps après l'incident.  
Ils avaient entendu dire dans le cercle de leurs amis Mangemorts que les deux garçons avaient mis en rage Voldemort en personne par leur incompétence et leur maladresse. Ils avaient gagné quelques Doloris et un très mauvais moment passé à recevoir reproches et menaces.  
S'ils avaient reçu pour ordre de décourager de futurs Mangemorts de rejoindre le groupe de Harry, ils étaient sensés rester discrets. Leur initiative avait été un cuisant échec et ils avaient été invités à en rester à ce qu'ils savaient faire : obéir aux ordres.

Bien sûr, le mieux aurait été qu'ils soient neutralisés en étant exclus de l'école plutôt que de recevoir une retenue fusse-t-elle avec Rusard. Mais Dumbledore préférait les garder à proximité pour garder un œil sur eux. Selon lui, il y avait toujours une possibilité qu'ils soient utiles en dévoilant les plans de leur maître. Ou qu'ils puissent être ramenés du bon côté.  
Sur ce dernier point, il n'y avait que Dumbledore pour espérer une telle chose...

Hermione avait tempêté, jugeant qu'il était dangereux de les avoir à Poudlard même, où ils pouvaient s'en prendre à n'importe qui. La jeune fille avait passé près d'une semaine à parcourir les couloirs au pas de charge, fusillant tout ceux qu'elle croisait du regard.  
Elle avait fini par entendre raison.

Étrangement, c'était Millicent qui avait su trouver les mots justes. Les deux filles s'étaient isolées quelques minutes et Hermione avait écouté la Serpentard parler.  
Lorsqu'elles avaient rejoint le reste du groupe, Hermione était calmée, et personne n'avait reparlé d'exclure Crabbe et Goyle.  
La conversation entre Hermione et Millicent était resté un secret entre les deux jeunes filles. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'en avait parlé, et aucune des deux n'avait répondu aux questions plus ou moins directes de Pansy, Blaise ou Ginny.

L'agressivité de Crabbe et Goyle avait eu cependant un effet auquel ils n'avaient pas pensé.

Il se détachait maintenant trois camps au sein de Poudlard.  
Il y avait les fidèles de Voldemort, ceux qui revendiquaient sans honte leur future appartenance aux Mangemorts. Ils avaient l'intention de rejoindre leurs parents, et n'hésitaient pas à essayer de convaincre les indécis.

Il y avait le camp de la lumière, ceux là même qui soutenaient Harry Potter. En plus du noyau proche gravitant autour de lui, il y avait un certain nombre d'élèves plus discrets, bien décidé à se placer à ses côtés le jour de la bataille finale.

Le troisième camp était probablement le plus important.

Il s'agissait de ceux qui conservaient une neutralité à toute épreuve. Ils ne prenaient pas position, ignorant les escarmouches.  
Ils détournaient le regard quand Crabbe ou Goyle s'en prenait à Harry ou ses amis.

Ils rendaient Drago fou de rage. Il les traitait d'opportunistes, de ceux qui courbaient l'échine devant les vainqueurs. Incapables de choisir un camp, ils offraient leur sympathie aux deux camps.

Ils étaient les premiers à jouer les martyrs quand l'heure était venue de faire les comptes. Ils réclamaient réparation, vengeance et justice, et ce sans n'avoir jamais livré une bataille.

Harry haussait les épaules, indifférent. Il laissait le blond s'époumoner et tempêter. Il l'écoutait avec un léger sourire.  
Puis, il le rassurait.  
\- Je ne me bat pas pour eux Malefoy. Je me bat pour mes amis. Pour ceux qui me soutiennent. Pour toi. Peu importent les autres.


	128. Chapter 128 - bonus 28

**Ce vingt-huitième bonus prend place entre les chapitres 55 et 56.**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Sirius Black n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement impressionnable. D'autant plus après avoir survécu à Azkaban.  
Il avait vécu le pire et pensait être immunisé contre tout ce qu'il pourrait voir.

Lorsqu'il avait réintégré l'ordre, après son évasion, il avait découvert que son vieil ennemi Severus Rogue était un espion, et qu'il était de leur côté.

Il avait ignoré l'information, parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse avoir une quelconque importance. Snivellus était peut être parmi les gentils, il en restait un fichu abruti.

Ils se détestaient tous les deux. Depuis leur adolescence, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente. Et même parvenus à l'âge adulte, ils étaient incapables d'agir avec la maturité qu'ils étaient sensés avoir gagné.

Cependant, lorsque Severus Rogue revint Square Grimmaud après une convocation auprès de Voldemort, il se trouva face à Sirius.

En temps normal, l'échange entre les deux hommes aurait rapidement dégénéré et il aurait fallu qu'un membre de l'ordre n'intervienne pour les séparer.  
Mais pas cette fois-ci.

Cette fois-ci, à peine la porte franchie, Severus bascula et tomba au bord de l'inconscience dans les bras de Sirius.  
Ce dernier, choqué, le rattrapa machinalement, les yeux fixés sur celui qu'il considérait comme son ennemi personnel.  
Severus avait été torturé.

Habituellement, il rentrait après avoir subi quelques Doloris.

Cette fois, il était en piteux état.

Avec douceur, Sirius l'avait aidé à se redresser pour le conduire avec une délicatesse qui n'était pas coutumière chez lui dans le salon.  
Il l'allongea sur le sofa et allait pour s'écarter quand Severus attrapa sa main.

Le maître des Potions agrippait avec force à lui, le retenant près de lui. Sirius se pencha et put entendre un murmure désespéré.  
\- Me laisse pas...

Sirius dégagea le visage de l'homme qu'il détestait tant avec douceur, grimaçant en voyant les plaies et les hématomes sur la peau pâle.  
\- Merde Snivellus ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Mais Severus ne semblait pas être en état de répondre.

Sirius sortit sa baguette et fit venir à lui d'un _Accio_ une potion anti-douleur et une trousse de premier secours.  
Il obligea le maître des potions à boire la petite fiole, procédant avec une douceur dont il ne se serait pas cru capable avec lui.  
Puis, il dégagea lentement sa main pour ôter les vêtements de Severus et nettoyer les plaies qui parsemaient son corps.

Alors qu'il terminait, il sentit le regard de Severus sur lui et leva les yeux. L'homme l'observait d'un air impénétrable de ses yeux d'onyx.  
Sirius lui fit un léger clin d'oeil.  
\- De retour parmi les vivants, Snivellus ?

Il put sentir les muscles du maître des potions se détendre sous ses doigts et il se félicita de le connaître aussi bien.  
La moindre pitié l'aurait vexé.  
Severus Rogue détestait se sentir inférieur, et si Sirius s'était montré sympathique avec lui, il se serait probablement emporté.

Severus grogna et tenta de se redresser, mais Sirius le retint d'une main ferme.  
\- Minute. Je ne viens pas de passer une heure à te soigner pour que tu foutes tout mon travail en l'air. Reste tranquille.

Severus émit un nouveau grognement mais ne chercha pas à se redresser de nouveau. Au lieu de ça, il ferma les yeux, épuisé.

Sirius resta silencieux le temps de terminer les soins. Puis, alors qu'il enduisait de baume le dernier hématome, il s'éclaircit la gorge.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Severus ouvrit les yeux et hésita un bref instant.  
\- Je... Il est furieux. C'est le prix que j'ai du payer pour refuser de toucher les gamins.  
\- Snivellus... Il est peut être temps pour toi d'arrêter les frais.

Severus fronça les sourcils.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il va te tuer un jour. Reste avec l'Ordre au grand jour.

Le maître des potions laissa échapper un ricanement.  
\- J'ai trop de fautes à expier, Black.

Sirius gonfla les joues et secoua la tête.  
\- Lily n'aurait pas voulu ça. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tuée.

La tête de Severus partit en arrière, comme si Sirius l'avait frappé.  
Les yeux gris de Sirius le fixaient avec sérieux, et le maître des potions frissonna brusquement. La mention de Lily avait fait remonter beaucoup trop de souvenirs pour qu'il puisse rester serein.  
\- Si je n'avais pas parlé...  
\- Sni... Severus. Ils étaient sur la liste des personnes à tuer. Comme Alice et Franck. La prophétie n'était qu'une excuse.

Les deux hommes replongèrent dans le silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Pourtant, en cet instant, ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose : les meurtres de Lily et James Potter.  
Les deux souffraient de la culpabilité causée par leurs erreurs. Les deux étaient certains d'être responsable de la mort d'une personne chère à leur cœur.

Sirius soupira.  
\- Si je... Si je n'avais pas persuadé James que Peter ferait un meilleur gardien du secret... J'étais juste mort de peur à l'idée d'avoir une telle responsabilité... Et au lieu de m'occuper de mon filleul, je suis parti après une vengeance utopique.

Severus, les yeux ronds, écoutait l'étrange confession de Sirius.  
\- Tu vois Snivellus. Si j'avais eu un peu plus de courage, il n'aurait rien pu faire contre James et Lily. Il devait apprendre un jour ou l'autre l'existence de cette foutue prophétie vu qu'elle était au Ministère. Tu as juste... accéléré les choses.

Severus secoua la tête, et osa un léger sourire.  
\- Je pourrais en profiter pour t'asticoter ou appuyer sur ta culpabilité, Black. Parce que nous avons toujours été ennemis. T'entendre me... rassurer comme ça est... Mais on ne va pas jouer à ça. Je vais te remercier de m'avoir aidé, bien plus que tu ne pourrais le croire. Et on va continuer à protéger Potter et ses amis du mieux que nous pourrons.

Sirius répondit à son sourire, tristement.  
\- Et tu vas continuer à être un espion au péril de ta vie ?  
\- Parfaitement. Autant de temps que tu seras un fugitif condamné à tort.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.  
Sirius gloussa soudain.  
\- On a intérêt à se supporter, après tout nos filleuls sont maintenant inséparables. Je ne sais pas toi, mais personnellement, je prends mon rôle de parrain au sérieux.

Severus secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, mais sa bouche se tordit en une grimace amusée.  
\- Tu resteras toujours un fichu gamin irresponsable Black.  
\- Et toi un moralisateur de première, Snivellus !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice. Puis Sirius lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
\- Tu es d'attaque pour une réunion au sommet ?


	129. Chapter 129 - bonus 29

**Ce vingt-neuvième bonus prend place après le chapitre 59. C'est le point de vue de Hermione.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione adorait son rôle de préfète en chef.  
Elle se faisait un devoir de faire ses rondes avec sérieux, n'hésitant pas à déloger ceux qui ne respectaient pas le couvre-feu.

Harry avait essayé de lui dire d'être prudente, à cause de Crabbe et Goyle, mais elle avait haussé les épaules. Elle n'était pas inquiète. Son badge de préfète lui conférait une autorité certaine, et même ces deux idiots ne seraient pas assez fous pour s'en prendre directement à elle.

Elle avait débusqué plusieurs couples Serdaigle - Poufsouffle qui batifolaient dans les couloirs. Depuis qu'elle patrouillait, les Gryffondor se tenaient globalement à carreaux, et les Serpentard n'avaient pas pour habitude de se mêler aux autres maisons.  
Les nouvelles amitiés entre les maisons autrefois ennemies avaient eu un effet bénéfique sur les rendez-vous clandestins : plus besoin de se cacher quand les relations pouvaient être affichées au grand jour !

Au détour d'un couloir, elle aperçut deux silhouettes sombres collées l'une à l'autre.  
Il fallut peu de temps à Hermione pour se rendre compte que les deux élèves échangeaient un baiser passionné.  
Elle les observa un bref instant, les enviant presque de leur insouciance.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en se rendant compte qu'elle épiait deux de ses camarades échangeant un baiser particulièrement... chaud.  
Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour les interrompre.

\- Je vous rappelle qu'il est formellement interdit d'être hors des dortoirs après le couvre-feu !

Elle ressentit une espèce de satisfaction perverse en voyant les deux élèves sursauter violemment. Puis ils se tournèrent vers elle.

Elle avança sa baguette allumée vers eux, pour les identifier.  
Elle nota d'abord leurs joues rouges, et leurs yeux brillants. Les lèvres rougies par les baisers.

Puis, il lui sembla que son cerveau disjonctait alors qu'elle reconnaissait ses amis.  
Elle émit un son étranglé, entre l'exclamation de surprise et le couinement.

Elle inspira en regardant Harry puis Drago tour à tour.  
La seule chose qu'elle put dire fut : "Wow".

Wow. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.  
Elle avait noté que ces deux là se rapprochaient et avaient une relation étrange. Mais de là à les trouver en plein échange passionné au détour d'un couloir...

Elle avala sa salive, en les détaillant de nouveau. Pas de doutes, c'était bien Harry et Drago, qu'elle avait surpris en train de s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Harry face à elle leva une main devant ses yeux en grimaçant.  
\- Hermione, tu pourrais... baisser ta baguette ?

La jeune fille sursauta et écarta sa baguette qui aveuglait les deux garçons.  
Cependant, elle resta silencieuse à les fixer, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

Elle se rendait compte qu'elle les mettait mal à l'aise, à rester silencieuse face à eux de cette façon, mais elle n'arrivait pas à intégrer que ces deux là soient au point d'échanger ce style de baisers alors qu'elle ne s'était douté de rien jusqu'à présent.

A bien y réfléchir, personne de leur groupe ne s'était douté de la moindre relation hormis une solide amitié entre ces deux là...

Elle les dévisagea, perplexe, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait rien vu venir. Ils étaient proches, bien sûr. Ils étaient sans arrêt ensemble.  
Ils se rejoignaient la nuit, et passaient des heures à discuter, excluant tout leurs amis de leur petit monde.

Hermione avait pensé qu'ils se soutenaient mutuellement. Elle avait imaginé une relation fraternelle. Elle avait pensé qu'ils avaient trouvé un équilibre ensemble, et qu'ils se protégeaient mutuellement.  
Ils s'étaient tellement battus, que personne n'avait pensé qu'ils puissent développer une relation autre qu'amicale...

La jeune fille sentit ses joues chauffer en se remémorant le baiser qu'elle venait de surprendre...  
Elle avait vu leurs amis se tourner autour et échanger des baisers, mais aucun d'eux n'avait eu cette passion qu'elle avait vu.

Elle vit Harry éviter son regard et rougir. Drago avait les joues rouges également, mais à chaque fois que ses yeux se perdaient du côté de Harry, un léger sourire satisfait fleurissait sur ses lèvres.  
Le jeune homme se tortilla mal à l'aise et Hermione reprit contenance.  
Elle s'éclaircit la voix, essayant de prendre un ton sévère.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans vos lits respectifs ?

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard, et ils se perdirent dans les yeux de l'autre, les joues rouges et le souffle court.  
Hermione, agacée, leva les yeux au ciel et claqua sa langue contre son palais.  
Ils sursautèrent et Harry s'empourpra un peu plus.  
Le jeune homme expliqua qu'ils surveillaient les rondes d'Hermione, pour assurer sa sécurité.

La préfète failli s'étouffer de surprise, et elle plissa les yeux persuadée que son meilleur ami se moquait d'elle.  
Mais il avait l'air sérieux, ses grands yeux verts brillaient de sincérité.  
\- Pardon ? Vous me surveilliez ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu...

Malgré sa gêne, Harry grogna agacé et lui montra la carte des Maraudeurs.  
Hermione gonfla les joues en secouant la tête, ne parvenant pas à croire à ce qu'elle entendait...  
\- Harry. Tu pouvais le faire de ton lit.  
\- Malefoy ne peut pas m'y rejoindre, et nous avons décidé ensemble de vérifier que Crabbe et Goyle ne s'attaquent pas à toi...

Harry avait répondu précipitamment, sans réfléchir.  
A sa réponse, Hermione s'empourpra. Après le baiser qu'elle venait de voir, l'idée de trouver ses deux là ensemble dans le même lit provoqua chez elle une accélération de son rythme cardiaque.  
Elle se jura de ne rien dire à Ron pour le moment, le pauvre en ferait une syncope. Il commençait tout juste à apprécier Drago.

Ce dernier gloussa amusé, en couvant Harry du regard.  
\- Potter... tu viens de dire que je ne peux pas te rejoindre dans ton lit ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et la rougeur sur ses joues s'accentua. Mais il souriait, l'air heureux.  
\- Gamin, va...

Hermione soupira discrètement. Elle n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi détendu et aussi à l'aise. Il semblait... Il semblait avoir trouvé sa place.  
De la même manière, Drago était différent. Il était plus détendu, et lui aussi avait l'air particulièrement heureux.

Attendrie, elle décida de ne pas leur donner de retenue. Après tout, leurs intentions initiales avaient été honorables, même s'ils avaient été ... distraits l'un par l'autre.

Elle prit une voix sévère pour leur donner l'ordre de retourner dans leurs dortoirs, indiquant à Harry qu'elle voulait vérifier sur la carte des Maraudeurs à son retour de ronde.  
Penaud son ami acquiesça. Drago eut une moue boudeuse avec un léger coup d'œil vers Harry mais acquiesça à son tour.

Elle leur donna un quart d'heure pour retourner dans leurs lits, et fit demi-tour, dans une imitation honorable du professeur Rogue.  
Au moment de quitter le couloir, elle se retourna vers eux et les dévisagea. Voyant leur air inquiet et coupable à la fois, elle se permit un sourire espiègle.

\- Et il va falloir que nous parlions de ce que j'ai vu quand je suis arrivée dans ce couloir.

En elle-même, Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait des questions à leur poser sur leur manie particulièrement agaçante de continuer à s'appeler par leurs noms de famille.  
Leur joues écarlates et leurs regards fuyant la fit éclater de rire, et elle se sentit soudain d'excellente humeur.


	130. Chapter 130 - bonus 30

**Voici le trentième bonus prenant place entre les chapitres 61 et 62.  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Severus Rogue était inquiet.

Il était espion depuis des années maintenant, et il avait appris au fil des années à dissimuler avec soin ses pensées et sentiments.  
Personne au monde ne pouvait se vanter de connaître ce que pensait vraiment Severus. Hormis peut être ce vieux fou d'Albus, mais... Albus Dumbledore était un cas à part.

Jusqu'à présent, rien ne lui avait fait perdre son impassibilité et ses motivations. Son rôle d'espion lui convenait parfaitement. Un pied dans chaque monde. Un côté dans les ténèbres, un côté dans la lumière.

Lorsque Harry Potter était arrivé à Poudlard, il n'avait pas été inquiet. Ce n'était qu'un gamin, et il avait bien l'intention de le traiter de la même manière que l'ensemble des cornichons qui étaient passé dans ses cachots.

Sauf que... Sauf que quand il était arrivé, Severus avait eu besoin de tout son talent pour rester impassible. Le gamin était la réplique exacte de son père, James.  
James, son ennemi, celui qu'il avait détesté au delà de tout.  
James et ses plaisanteries incessantes qui viraient au harcèlement. James à qui il devait la vie malgré lui lorsqu'une de ses blagues avait été trop loin.  
James et ses blagues, ses insultes.  
James qui lui avait ravi Lily, la lumière de sa vie.

Il avait perdu pied. En le voyant ses pires souvenirs étaient revenus. Il avait revécu les humiliations. Ses peurs d'enfant puis d'adolescent étaient revenues ainsi que la douleur d'avoir perdu sa douce Lily.  
Lorsque le gamin s'était trouvé dans sa classe, il avait commencé par tenter de l'humilier. Mais l'insupportable morveux avait eu le même comportement que son père James : il avait ignoré ses piques, ne semblant pas le moins du monde vexé.

Puis il avait levé ses incroyables yeux verts vers lui et Severus avait senti son cœur chavirer.

Être espion était devenu singulièrement plus compliqué avec Harry Potter dans les parages.  
Il avait autant envie de protéger le fils de Lily que de livrer le sosie de James.  
Il le haïssait et l'adorait en même temps.

Severus aurait pu s'en accommoder. D'ailleurs, il avait réussi à trouver un équilibre : il protégeait le sale gosse impertinent tout en l'humiliant et lui retirant des points en cours de potions.

Mais une fois de plus, les choses avaient changé et Harry Potter s'était comporté comme un idiot de Gryffondor. Il avait décidé de sauver son filleul.  
C'était totalement improbable.

Les deux garçons se détestaient, autant que lui avait haï James ou Sirius.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se croiser sans s'insulter ou se battre.

Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à échanger un seul mot civilisé.

Et d'un coup, Dumbledore le faisait appeler dans le bureau directorial. Lorsqu'il était arrivé et qu'il avait vu les deux garçons assis côte à côte, il avait pensé tout de suite qu'ils s'étaient une fois de plus battus.  
Mais les deux garçons ne semblaient pas sortir d'une énième querelle. Lorsqu'il avait appris que Potter demandait la protection de Drago, il avait eu l'impression que le monde ne tournait plus rond.  
Ou plutôt, son monde venait de subir une sacrée révolution.

Severus Rogue aimait son filleul. Il était une des raisons qui lui donnait le courage de continuer à mener cette double vie.  
Pour autant, il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le soustraire à l'influence de ses parents sans mettre à mal sa couverture et la sécurité du jeune homme.

Et ce fichu Potter arrivait comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles et bouleversait la donne une fois de plus, en mettant Drago hors de portée de Voldemort.  
Severus grimaça. Lucius serait furieux. Fou de rage.

Dumbledore ne lui laissait pas le choix, ne lui demandait pas son avis. Il lui imposait. Potter voulait sauver Drago Malefoy, et encore une fois, il fallait faire selon les désirs du gosse.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Lucius avait hurlé de rage et tout cassé dans son bureau en se rendant compte que son fils avait décidé de le trahir.  
Lorsque son ancien ami avait demandé à Severus de le capturer et de le lui livrer, Severus avait maudit Potter qui avait mis Drago bien plus en danger en le plaçant sur le devant de la scène.

Il avait réussi à refuser en prétextant que le Maître serait furieux s'il perdait son statut auprès du camp de la lumière. La peur de déplaire à Voldemort avait calmé Lucius, et ce dernier avait grogné un assentiment.  
Mais Severus savait que ce n'était que partie remise, étant donné qu'il cherchait une façon d'éliminer son fils depuis...

Lucius ne reculait devant rien. Il avait demandé aux Mangemorts de s'emparer de son fils et de le lui livrer. Il avait mis sa tête à prix. Il avait ordonné à Crabbe et Goyle Junior de nuire à Drago.

Jusqu'à présent, son filleul était sauf. Grâce à Potter.

Autant Severus détestait le fils de James, autant il devait reconnaître que Harry tenait parole.  
Il avait tendu la main à Drago, il l'avait aidé, et ne l'avait pas lâché.  
Malgré le danger et malgré les obstacles, il s'était entêté et s'était mis en tête de le sauver.

Et le maître des Potions devait avouer qu'il s'y prenait plutôt bien pour un gosse. Non seulement, il avait habilement manœuvré pour que Drago soit accepté comme son ami mais en plus les propres amis de Drago avaient changé de camp, pour devenir d'ardents défenseurs du Survivant.

Severus se doutait que le gamin n'avait pas pensé à autant de choses lorsqu'il avait tendu la main à Drago. Il avait probablement agi sur un coup de tête, pour une raison obscure connue de lui seul.  
Il serait probablement incapable d'expliquer clairement pourquoi il avait soudain décidé d'aider son ennemi...

Mais Harry avait de la suite dans les idées : il n'avait pas changé d'avis et avait été jusqu'au bout de ses promesses.

Sauf qu'à cet instant, Severus maudissait le Survivant et ses envies d'héroïsme. Parce que Lucius s'impatientait et il n'y avait pas une journée où le Mangemort ne proposait pas une façon de capturer ou de tuer son fils.  
Il ne décolérait pas, et voulait absolument faire payer son héritier de sa rébellion.

Ce jour-là, alors que Severus avait passé une journée à se demander comment ne pas avoir à tuer son filleul, l'apparition de Lucius dans sa cheminée lui fit suspecter que les choses n'allaient pas s'améliorer... Et il n'avait pas tord.

L'homme exigea de lui qu'il vienne chercher du poison pour le faire ingérer à Drago.

A peine eut-il accepté de prendre le poison - sans pour autant s'engager à tuer Drago - que Lucius disparut et Severus poussa un hurlement de rage. Il attrapa le verre qui était posé sur son bureau pour le lancer dans la cheminée.  
Le bruit du verre brisé lui fit retrouver un peu de maîtrise de soi.

Quelques instants plus tard, Dumbledore inquiet débarquait et Severus se demanda si le vieil homme le surveillait pour savoir toujours à quel moment il n'allait pas bien...

Il informa Albus qu'il venait d'avoir une conversation avec Lucius Malefoy, puis il se tut, allant et venant dans la pièce.  
\- Severus ?

La voix inquiète de Dumbledore le ramena à l'instant présent.

\- Albus. Il veut que j'empoisonne son fils.  
\- Comment ? - demanda Dumbledore d'un ton prudent.  
\- Je dois passer chez lui après mon dernier cours. Il doit me remettre... Le poison.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Severus cessa ses allées et venues pour fixer le vieil homme, fou de rage.

\- Albus, il est hors de question que mon filleul soit sacrifié pour que je conserve mon statut d'espion. J'ai fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour vous et pour l'ordre, et je refuse de...

\- Severus... Calmez-vous.  
\- Me calmer ? N'essayez pas de m'amadouer comme quand Lily est... A l'époque j'étais jeune et manipulable. Drago ne sera pas un sacrifice acceptable vous entendez ?

Dumbledore lui lança un regard triste, puis secoua la tête doucement.  
\- Severus, nous avons tous des sacrifices à faire, et malheureusement, c'est le seul moyen de...

Le Maître des potions montra les dents, blême.  
\- Non. C'est un gamin. Vous avez déjà prévu la mort de Potter. Combien d'entre eux vont devoir y rester ?  
\- La liberté n'a pas de prix, Severus.

Le Maître des Potions eut un soupir lourd, en se jurant qu'il n'empoisonnerait pas son filleul, même si ça signait la fin de ses activités d'espion.  
\- Oh si Albus, la liberté a un prix. Le sang de ces gosses...


	131. Chapter 131 - Bonus 31

**Voici le trente-et-unième bonus qui prend place entre les chapitres 63 et 64.  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis...**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry et Drago avaient suivi les conseils d'Hermione, mais ils avaient décidé d'y aller ensemble. Uniquement tous les deux.

Ils en avaient parlé longtemps. Et Drago avait avoué à demi-mots qu'il crevait de peur.  
Son parrain n'était pas un homme affectueux, mais Drago l'avait toujours admiré. D'aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne, l'homme en noir avait été présent dans sa vie.

Severus Rogue s'était toujours montré d'une patience exemplaire avec le petit Drago, lui offrant bien plus d'attention que ses propres parents. Il lui avait tout appris sur l'art des potions, et si Drago ne retenait pas toujours la théorie, il savait découper et préparer des ingrédients comme personne.

Drago pouvait survivre au rejet de ses parents, surtout qu'il n'avait pas reçu beaucoup d'amour. Mais, s'il devait apprendre que son parrain voulait lui aussi sa mort... Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de se battre après ça.

Harry avait compris. Comme toujours. Harry lui aussi avait été privé d'amour, et il savait ce que c'était d'être rejeté.  
Au fil de leurs discussions, Harry lui avait fait comprendre sans pour autant le lui dire explicitement qu'il ne serait jamais seul. Et Drago savait que ce fichu Gryffondor ne faisait jamais des promesses en l'air.

Savoir que Harry serait toujours présent avait réchauffé son cœur.  
Le petit brun ébouriffé aux incroyables yeux verts ne le laisserait jamais, et c'était en soi une raison pour Drago de reprendre espoir.

Puis, il avait décidé qu'il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir si quand il voyait son parrain celui-ci calculait comment le tuer, ou s'il était décidé à l'aider.  
Il avait besoin de savoir s'il pouvait continuer d'admirer le maître des Potions.

Après avoir décidé qu'il voulait parler à Severus pour être fixé, les deux garçons passèrent plusieurs soirées à essayer de planifier la façon dont ils allaient procéder.

Severus était un espion de l'Ordre et il était hors de question de le mettre en danger en débarquant dans ses appartements pour clamer haut et fort qu'ils voulaient savoir s'il allait les aider ou non.

Finalement, Harry devina que Drago reculait le plus possible le moment de la confrontation. Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, mais il savait aussi que son ami avait besoin de savoir à quoi s 'en tenir.  
A la fin d'un cours de potion, il retint Drago et Hermione se chargea de presser tout le monde hors de la salle.  
Quand le Serpentard comprit, il était trop tard : ils étaient seuls dans la classe et Harry avait demandé au professeur de potions une entrevue.

Celui-ci avait levé le nez des parchemins sur son bureau et il s'était tendu en voyant Drago qui semblait nerveux.  
Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole, et instinctivement le professeur Rogue montra les dents et fronça les sourcils, comme prêt à attaquer aussitôt.

La réaction n'échappa pas à Drago qui se rembrunit aussitôt, la colère grondant en lui.

\- Professeur ? Pourrions-nous vous parler ?  
\- A moins que ce ne soit pour les cours, Monsieur Potter, je n'ai pas le temps.

Drago était prêt à abandonner. Mais Harry insista, têtu et buté jusqu'au bout.  
\- Professeur ? Il s'agirait des poisons qu'un père peut utiliser pour tuer son fils.

Avec une fascination morbide, Drago vit Severus blêmir comme s'il avait prit un coup avant de montrer les dents, littéralement enragé.  
\- Vous vous croyez drôle, Potter ?

A cet instant, Drago Malefoy fut persuadé que le courage idiot était contagieux. Parce qu'au lieu d'agripper la main de Potter et de le traîner le plus loin possible de l'homme sur le point d'entrer en éruption, il ricana d'un air mauvais.  
\- La plaisanterie a beaucoup amusé deux apprentis Mangemorts en tous cas.

Une série d'expressions passa sur le visage habituellement lisse du Maître des Potions.  
Colère, honte, tristesse, douleur. Une pointe de pitié en croisant les yeux gris de son filleul, de la haine face à Harry.  
De la résignation.

Et Severus Rogue plia face à ses deux élèves, l'un avec les yeux trop verts, l'autre avec un regard trop triste.

\- Tu n'étais pas sensé l'apprendre Drago.  
\- Que mon père voulait me tuer ?

Severus hésita.  
\- Non. Qu'il me demanderait de t'empoisonner.

Harry recula au fond de la salle, adossé à la porte, le plus silencieusement possible pour leur laisser un semblant d'intimité. Il ne voulait pas interférer, même s'il était là pour soutenir Drago.

Il croisa le regard noir de son professeur de potions, et il essaya de ne pas lui montrer à quel point il était en colère.  
Drago se retourna brièvement, le cherchant des yeux, et Harry lui fit un signe de tête discret pour le rassurer. Un moyen de lui dire qu'il ne partirait pas sans lui, qu'il resterait autant de temps qu'il le faudrait.

Severus Rogue, excellent espion, manqua la communication silencieuse entre les deux garçons. Il était perturbé par l'attaque franche de Drago, et il se trouvait démuni face au garçon.  
Comment lui parler du fait que son père le voulait mort ?

Drago le surprit une fois de plus.  
D'une voix neutre, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage, il lui posa la question pour laquelle il était venu.  
\- Et tu comptes le faire ? M'empoisonner ?

Severus eut un rire bref, dépourvu de joie. C'était un rire désespéré, face à une question à laquelle il n'aurait jamais du avoir à répondre.  
\- Non Drago.

Il fit une pause, se maudissant de ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.  
\- Je suis professeur, il n'est pas question que j'empoisonne un élève.

Severus Rogue détesta Lucius, son rôle d'espion, et lui-même en voyant la douleur dans les yeux de Drago. Il savait que le garçon aurait aimé entendre qu'il était son parrain et qu'il le protégerait.

Mais sa position était précaire, et il ne pouvait pas lui offrir le soutien auquel il aspirait. Il pouvait juste espérer qu'il s'en sortirait sans trop de dommages, et qu'il aurait un jour l'occasion de s'excuser auprès de Drago. Qu'il pourrait lui expliquer qu'il avait voulu le protéger, et qu'il avait choisi de lui briser le cœur pour lui sauver la vie.

Il regarda son filleul serrer les mâchoires et faire demi-tour sans un mot de plus.  
Et il trouva du soulagement en voyant le geste de Potter, lorsque Drago passa près de lui.  
Il lui attrapa la main et noua leurs doigts ensemble, attirant Drago contre lui.

Le brun se pencha sur le blond et lui murmura quelque chose, puis l'instant d'après les deux garçons étaient partis.

Severus ferma les yeux, essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Pourtant, la douleur dans sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur, mit un long moment avant de disparaître.


	132. Chapter 132 - bonus 32

**Voici le trente-deuxième bonus qui prend place entre les chapitres 67 et 68.  
Bonne lecture**

* * *

Depuis la mort de ses amis James et Lily, Sirius Black avait eu peu d'occasions de sourire ou de rire.  
Mais l'arrivée de Harry dans sa vie avait été un baume sur les cicatrices de son cœur.

Harry était le portrait de James, même s'il avait les yeux de Lily. Harry avait le côté insouciant de James, et la gentillesse de Lily. Il avait pris le meilleur de ses deux parents.

Sirius mesurait la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir pour filleul, et d'avoir l'occasion de le connaître. Il avait été dépossédé de ses droits depuis si longtemps, que chaque instant près de Harry était un bonheur.

Quand il avait rencontré Harry, il avait inévitablement entendu parler de Drago Malefoy, son ennemi juré.  
Au premier abord, il avait eu l'impression que Harry rejouait les affrontements de son père avec ce bon vieux Snivellus. Griffondor contre Serpentard, le choc de deux personnalités.

Puis... Puis Harry était arrivé un jour, traînant derrière lui un Malefoy étrangement docile. Et il avait dû faire avec les nouveaux éléments : Harry avait décidé de sauver Drago. Et Harry était aussi têtu que sa mère ne l'avait été, Sirius savait qu'il était inutile de tenter de le faire lâcher prise.

L'amitié des deux garçons avait grandi, et parfois Sirius avait l'impression de revoir les maraudeurs. L'amitié entre Drago et Harry ressemblait fortement à l'amitié que lui-même avait eu avec James.  
Remus était plus calme, plus tempéré. Il les canalisait. Il temporisait.  
Mais eux, James et Sirius avaient un caractère fort, et entier. Ils y avait des étincelles entre eux. Des cris. Des disputes. Puis ils se réconciliaient en riant.  
Sirius aurait donné sa vie pour sauver James. Sans aucune hésitation. Parce que leur amitié était plus forte que tout.

Et puis, Sirius avait pris conscience que la relation entre Harry et Drago allait au delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ces deux là étaient prêts à tout l'un pour l'autre. Ils n'en avaient pas conscience, mais Drago avait déjà tourné le dos à sa famille et à son héritage. Harry s'était dressé contre tout le monde pour imposer la présence du Serpentard.

Il avait assisté à une de leurs disputes, tous les deux face à face se hurlant dessus avant d'un coup éclater de rire et partir en parlant comme si de rien n'était.  
Le regard blasé de leurs amis lui avait appris que ce n'était pas la première fois, et il avait senti un frisson glacé lui dévaler l'échine, parce qu'il avait l'impression de voir un fantôme.

Plus exactement un couple fantôme.

C'était une scène qu'il avait déjà vue, des années auparavant. La rencontre entre deux caractères forts, le refus d'admettre l'évidence.

Lily Evans était décrite comme une douce jeune femme, mais Sirius ne pourrait jamais dire ça d'elle. Lily avait été une lionne. Elle était capable de se métamorphoser en furie, et elle ne cédait jamais de terrain. Lily n'était pas la poupée docile que les gens décrivaient. Elle avait été une guerrière, fière et décidée.

Face à James, leurs deux caractères étaient entrés en collision, et ils avaient souvent joué ce genre de scènes, se disputer avant de redevenir amis.  
Lily avait réalisé un miracle : adoucir James et tuer l'orgueil qu'il avait porté en lui.

Il avait essayé d'en parler à Harry, en lui racontant comment ses parents étaient, mais son filleul s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Il avait écouté les yeux brillants les souvenirs sur ses parents, avant de cesser d'écouter quand Sirius avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que sa relation avec Drago lui rappelait James et Lily.

Quand Rogue débarqua Square Grimmaud pour parler de Lucius et de la menace qui pesait sur Drago, Sirius soupira de lassitude. Il devait leur faire part d'un élément que personne ne prenait  
en compte.  
\- Il y a autre chose. Harry ressemble un peu trop à James sur certains points. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Drago, il risque de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Sirius intercepta le regard légèrement amusé de Remus. Lui avait compris. Remus avait assisté aux disputes épiques de James et Lily, ainsi qu'à leur attachement. Il était mieux que ses deux amis soient morts presque en même temps parce qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu survivre sans l'autre... Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre.

Severus grogna.

\- De quoi parles-tu Black ?  
\- Du fait que mon filleul est bien trop attaché à ton filleul.

Le professeur de Potions laissa passer un instant avant de répondre d'un ton prudent.

\- J'ai remarqué leur soudaine amitié, effectivement.

Sirius se frotta les yeux, et chercha le regard de Remus pour y trouver du soutien. Mais son ami secouait la tête d'un air amusé, attendant la suite.  
Sirius eut un rire sans joie.

\- Ils ne te rappellent pas deux personnes de notre passé tous les deux ? Observe les, Monsieur l'espion, et ose me dire que tu ne vois pas l'évidence !

Severus se redressa de toute sa hauteur, agacé. Il était prêt à se jeter sur Sirius.  
Remus intervint, et l'animagus eut envie de tordre le cou à son ami pour son refus de prendre position.  
\- Harry ferait la même chose pour tout ses amis. Le petit groupe qui est ici s'est beaucoup rapproché et...

D'un ton coléreux, Sirius le coupa.  
\- Et Harry irait en personne au Ministère défier Lucius si ça pouvait sauver Drago.  
\- Merde.

Severus avait l'air perdu. Perturbé. Sirius étira les lèvres en un sourire mauvais. Il avait compris.  
Ils se fixèrent du regard tous les deux, puis l'homme secoua la tête à nouveau.  
Le Maître des Potions prétexta un rendez-vous pour s'esquiver, mais Sirius ne fut pas dupe.

Ce bave Snivellus allait aller se planquer dans un coin pour réfléchir tranquillement aux sous-entendus qu'avait fait Sirius. A ce qu'il avait compris.

Sirius partit en direction de sa chambre et il ne fut pas surpris quand Remus arriva à sa hauteur.  
\- Sirius, pourquoi tu lui en as parlé ?

Sirius soupira.  
\- Remus, ne me dis pas que tu ne vois pas à quel point il...  
\- Harry n'est pas ses parents, Sirius.  
\- J'en suis conscient. Mais il a hérité de bien plus que... Drago a une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête, et Harry est prêt à tout pour le protéger. Tu vois le problème ?

Remus soupira.  
\- On n'y peut rien !

Sirius grogna, agacé par Remus et son pacifisme. Remus et son optimisme.  
\- Si. On peut tenter de protéger Drago.


	133. Chapter 133 - bonus 33

**Voici le trente-troisième bonus qui prend place entre les chapitres 73 et 74.  
J'en profite pour remercier chaleureusement mes lecteurs fidèles... Sans vous... Cette fiction et ces bonus n'existeraient pas !**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lucius Malefoy, actuel Ministre de la Magie après un coup d'état magistral, arriva à Poudlard comme en terrain conquis.

Il poussa les lourdes portes du château d'un geste ample, et pénétra dans le hall comme s'il était chez lui. Et il était chez lui, puisqu'il était Ministre.  
Il grimaça en voyant arriver Rusard en trottinant, écœuré qu'un Cracmol puisse côtoyer les jeunes sorciers d'aussi près.

L'instant d'après, Dumbledore apparaissait, un sourire avenant sur le visage. Mais Lucius ne s'y trompa pas : l'homme avait beau se montrer accueillant, sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue.

Il se laissa entraîner jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

Il exigea de voir son fils. Dumbledore resta calme.  
\- Et bien mon cher Lucius, Drago a cours, et il ne me semble pas judicieux de déranger son cursus.

L'homme se leva nerveusement et commença à aller et venir.  
\- Si j'exige de voir mon fils, Albus, vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher !

Dumbledore eut un petit rire.  
\- Les enfants qui me sont confiés attendent de moi protection et sécurité.  
\- Albus, dois-je vous rappeler que Drago est MON fils ?

Dumbledore gloussa.  
\- C'est étrange, Lucius. Les menaces de mort envers Drago provenant de votre personne n'envoient pas réellement un message clair. Vous ne croyez pas ?

Lucius était furieux et il allait et venait, en faisant de grands gestes.  
En venant ici, il s'était attendu à ce que Drago lui soit immédiatement livré, parce qu'il était son père, et donc son tuteur légal.  
\- Peu importe, la loi...

Dumbledore l'interrompit à nouveau.  
\- La loi sorcière place la protection des enfants avant tout. Si les parents sont défaillants en mettant les enfants en danger, l'autorité est transférée vers un tiers. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Drago.

Lucius grogna, agacé.  
\- Il est recherché en tant que criminel.  
\- Mais il est mineur.

Dumbledore souriait, savourant sa victoire.  
Lucius bouillait littéralement, les joues empourprées, allant et venant rapidement en faisant de grands gestes.

Mais Drago était pour l'instant hors de portée.

Lucius se reprit.  
\- Bien. En tant que Ministre de la Magie, j'exige d'inspecter la maison Serpentard. Ce sera le Directeur de cette maison qui fera le nécessaire.

Dumbledore se figea, essayant de ne pas montrer son inquiétude. Puis il se reprit et masqua son trouble derrière un grand sourire avenant.  
\- Bien entendu, Lucius. Je vais faire appeler Severus.  
\- Non. J'irais le rejoindre. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas le chemin, n'est-ce-pas ?

Sur ces mots susurrés mielleusement, Lucius sortit vivement du bureau directorial.

Il parcourut à grands pas les couloirs de Poudlard, où il avait été lui-même étudiant quelques années auparavant, ignorant qu'en ce moment même, deux paires d'yeux suivaient attentivement ses mouvements sur la carte des Maraudeurs.

Devant l'entrée de la maison Serpentard, il vit Severus Rogue le rejoindre, le visage fermé, ses capes noires flottant autour de lui.

\- Severus.  
\- Lucius. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

Les deux hommes se toisèrent un instant en silence.  
\- Je viens inspecter la maison Serpentard. Et ramener Drago dans le droit chemin.

Severus pinça les lèvres.  
\- A cette heure, il doit être en classe.

Lucius eut un rire amusé.  
\- Oh je suppose que ce bon vieux Dumbledore a fait le nécessaire pour le mettre à l'abri. Crois-moi il n'est pas en classe.

Severus pinça les lèvres sans répondre, observant son vis à vis.  
Lucius leva un sourcil impatient.  
\- Et bien, Severus ? Tu ouvres ou pas ?  
\- Je... Lucius, je ne suis pas sensé faire ça. Je ne veux pas risquer la colère du Maître si jamais je me faisais sanctionner pour t'avoir laissé entrer ici...

\- A qui es-tu fidèle Severus ? Ne t'en fais pas, le vieux fou est au courant. N'oublies pas qu'en tant que Ministre, j'ai l'accès au moindre recoin ce cette école.

Severus, lèvres pincées, hocha la tête.  
\- Suis-moi Lucius.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison Serpentard.  
Lucius regarda autour de lui avec un demi-sourire et resta immobile un instant dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait aucun élève, comme si tout le monde s'était donné le mot.  
Puis avec un soupir, il s'éclaircit la voix.  
\- Le dortoir de Drago ?

Severus pinça les lèvres un peu plus.  
\- Par ici Lucius.

Ils entrèrent dans le dortoir, et Lucius fronça les sourcils face à Crabbe qui regardait un magasine sur son lit.  
Puis il regarda autour de lui en faisant une moue dégoûtée face au désordre des garçons de la chambrée : vêtements sale au sol, malles grandes ouvertes, lits encombrés de livres, bureaux disparaissant sous les parchemins.

\- Où est mon fils ?

Severus resta silencieux et Crabbe, s'apercevant de la présence de son directeur de maison et de Lucius Malefoy se redressa brusquement, pâlissant légèrement.

\- Il n'est pas là, Monsieur.

Lucius se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Pas là ? Et où est-il ?

Crabbe haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.  
\- Chai pas.

Severus se gratta la gorge, mécontent de la façon de parler de l'adolescent. Lucius lui jeta un regard polaire.  
\- Est-il possible d'avoir plus de précisions, Monsieur Crabbe, où est-ce hors de votre portée ?

Le gros garçon s'empourpra légèrement et eut soudain l'air mal à l'aise. Il se leva et se dandina. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était bien moins assurée.  
\- Il a quitté le cours avec Potter. Je suppose qu'ils sont encore ensemble quelque part.

Lucius serra les poings, énervé.  
\- Incapable ! Vous étiez censé l'amener ici et le retenir !

Lucius jeta un bref regard vers Severus, qui n'avait pas sourcillé devant la révélation du coup monté orchestré par l'homme.  
Crabbe bégaya lamentablement.  
\- Mais... Mais il est parti pendant le cours, et nous étions avec la vieille McGo. Elle avantage toujours les Gryffondor.

Lucius renifla, méprisant.  
\- Je me suis toujours demandé comment vous aviez pu être réparti dans la maison de la ruse, Monsieur Crabbe.

Lucius donna un coup de canne dans un des lits avant de faire demi-tour pour partir à grands pas, furieux.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**


	134. Chapter 134 - bonus 34

**Voici le trente-quatrième bonus prenant place entre les chapitres 78 et 79.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

"Tu veux venir aussi ?"

La phrase anodine lancée par Harry était pourtant lourde de sens.  
L'acceptation de Drago l'était également. Il faisait aveuglément confiance à Harry pour le protéger. Et Harry lui signifiait qu'il ne voulait pas sortir sans l'avoir à ses côtés.

Après un regard complice, Harry avait dissimulé Drago sous la cape d'invisibilité. Puis, en sentant la chaleur corporelle de Drago tellement ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, ils sortirent du dortoir.

La traversée de la salle commune fut rapide et simple : il n'y avait que peu de monde.

Personne n'avait tenté de l'arrêter, puisque Harry n'était pas interdit de sortie. Personne ne posa de question, imaginant que Drago était dans le dortoir.  
Et le Serpentard étant ce qu'il était personne n'irait lui tenir compagnie : il n'y avait que Harry pour rester en permanence avec lui sans être touché par son ironie mordante ou ses sarcasmes acérés.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la tour Gryffondor, Harry entendit une exclamation étouffée de victoire et sourit d'un air amusé.

Ils avancèrent d'un pas conquérant dans les couloirs presque désert à cette heure, et personne ne fit attention à Harry qui sortait prendre l'air. Plus personne ne faisait attention à lui désormais.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parc du château, Harry resta immobile un instant, levant les yeux pour regarder le ciel avec soulagement, inspirant avec délices l'air frais.  
Il avait l'impression de revivre, d'être libéré d'une cage qu'il ne voyait qu'en cet instant.

Drago en sortant, avait immédiatement tourné les yeux vers Harry. Dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité, il eut un sourire affectueux en voyant l'expression du Sauveur.  
Il avait l'impression d'un gosse au matin de Noël, les yeux brillants de joie, les joues rouges et un large sourire aux lèvres.  
Harry rayonnait littéralement, comme si la plus belle chose qu'il ait reçue était justement cette petite liberté. Celle d'aller et venir en paix, celle de pouvoir prendre l'air sans se soucier du danger.

Le jeune homme qui savait si bien masquer ses sentiments sentit son cœur se serrer en constatant que Harry était privé de ce qui le rendait heureux en permanence.  
Il regretta en cet instant leurs disputes passées, alors qu'il essayait de correspondre aux exigences d'un père froid et cruel. Il s'en voulut d'avoir déchargé sa frustration sur le Sauveur, persuadé qu'il recevait tout l'amour dont lui était privé.

S'ils avaient pris le temps de se connaître, peut être les choses auraient elle été différentes. Il aurait peut être grandi en se montrant moins... sarcastique. Moins moqueur.  
Il aurait compris que les sentiments n'étaient pas une faiblesse et il aurait peut être aidé Harry à trouver un équilibre.

Puis l'instant passa et avec un soupir ravi, Harry s'avança dans le parc, les yeux fixés sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls, il attrapa la main de Drago par dessus même la cape. Puis il l'entraîna à sa suite, hâtant le pas. Et Drago se laissa faire avec bonne volonté laissant même échapper un rire ravi, inhabituel chez lui.

L'un comme l'autre savaient qu'ils n'avaient que très peu de temps, et qu'ils n'auraient probablement pas d'autre occasion avant un certain temps. Dès l'instant où l'absence de Drago serait découverte, ils perdraient leur dernier privilège, sous couvert de les protéger. Une protection étouffante...

Harry les conduisit à l'écart, au bord du lac, dans un coin entouré d'arbres qu'il avait découvert à son arrivée à Poudlard.  
Il aimait s'y rendre, caché de tous, pour s'y ressourcer.

Il y appréciait le calme et la tranquillité. L'impression d'être seul au monde. Libre, loin de toute surveillance, même celle - bienveillante - de ses amis.

Ils s'installèrent et Drago souleva la cape en respirant à son tour profondément à l'air libre.  
Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre un tronc d'arbre.

A son tour, Harry tourna la tête avec un léger sourire pour observer Drago.  
Il remarqua que le Serpentard avait bien changé depuis qu'il avait pris sa main tendue.  
Ses traits s'étaient adoucis et il souriait plus facilement.

Il restait le même Drago, il pouvait se montrer parfois cruel. Il avait mauvais caractère et avait un amour certain pour la provocation.  
Le nez levé vers le ciel, détendu, un léger sourire au lèvre - loin de son rictus habituel - il était magnifique et Harry se sentit plus proche de lui que jamais.

Ils avaient traversé tant de choses, l'un contre l'autre, puis l'un avec l'autre. L'avenir était sombre, il ne savait pas s'il survivrait à la lutte contre Voldemort. Mais il savait une chose : s'il avait un avenir alors Drago Malefoy en faisait partie.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Le silence entre eux n'était ni gênant, ni pesant.  
A retrouver leurs habitudes, seuls, en silence, il se détendirent progressivement.

Lorsque le ciel commença à s'assombrir, Harry tendit la main à Drago pour l'aider à se relever.  
Subitement, Drago se pencha et l'embrassa. Cette fois loin de s'écarter, Harry répondit.

Puis ils échangèrent un sourire, conscient qu'ils venaient de rejouer leur premier semblant de baiser, dans ce qui leur semblait une autre vie.  
A l'époque où ils avaient encore des libertés.

Avec un léger soupir, Drago se cacha de nouveau sous la cape, et Harry contrôla la carte des Maraudeurs.  
Tout était calme au château. Pas d'agitation, pas d'affolement. Peut être que leur petite escapade resterait un secret entre eux, et qu'ils auraient l'occasion de récidiver...

Ils rentrèrent d'un pas vif, même s'ils auraient aimé s'attarder.

Les couloirs du château étaient un peu plus encombrés, alors ils progressèrent doucement. Fort heureusement, le trajet jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor se déroula sans embûche. Une véritable promenade de santé.

Arrivés devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, Harry adressa un léger sourire au vide à ses côtés, où il savait que Drago se trouvait. Il sentait l'étoffe délicate de la cape le frôler à chaque mouvement du blond, et il savait que c'était volontaire. Il lui montrait qu'il était près de lui.

Il prononça le mot de passe et il traversa la salle commune sans un mot, ignorant tout le monde, amis et camarades. Personne ne l'intercepta, et il monta dans le dortoir sous les regards entendus de ses amis.

Une fois seuls, Drago lui rendit la cape avec un large sourire que Harry lui rendit. Et c'est détendus que tous les deux s'allongèrent sur leurs lits respectifs sans un mot, se contentant de regards complices.  
Prendre l'air leur avait fait un bien fou...


	135. Chapter 135 - bonus 35

**Voici le trente-cinquième bonus qui prend place entre les chapitres 81 et 82.  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et qu'elle trouva un mot qui lui était destiné, elle sut immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait.

Harry lui avait déjà fait le coup, et à chaque fois elle était furieuse de son inconscience...

Une petite voix lui soufflait qu'elle exagérait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami. Avant Harry, elle n'avait jamais connu l'amitié. Et elle s'était attachée au Sauveur, ce gamin sur qui le poids du monde reposait.

Sans surprise, Harry lui promettait d'être prudent, et lui annonçait qu'il allait prendre l'air en compagnie de Drago.

Elle grogna légèrement.

Elle savait qu'elle se comportait comme une mère poule, qu'elle était surprotectrice.  
Mais Harry lui était précieux. Pas parce qu'il était le Sauveur, et qu'il était important pour le monde sorcier.  
Non.  
Juste parce qu'il était Harry, son ami, son meilleur ami. Il lui avait tendu la main, offert son amitié et elle n'avait cessé de le suivre depuis. Librement. En toute connaissance de cause.

Elle vivait dangereusement, elle risquait sa vie, mais elle se sentait en paix, à sa place, aux côtés d'un jeune homme exceptionnel.

Agacée, elle commença à faire des allées et venues nerveuses, envoyant sèchement ses camarades dormir au fur et à mesure qu'il arrivaient dans la salle commune.  
Le couvre-feu approchait et elle était bien décidée à attendre ces deux idiots en mal de liberté toute la nuit s'il le fallait.  
Elle voulait être là quand ils reviendraient de leur petite escapade, fiers d'eux.

Ils lui en voudraient peut être de gâcher leur euphorie, mais leur sécurité lui importait par dessus tout.

Décidée, Hermione s'installa le plus confortablement qu'elle put dans le sofa de la salle commune, face aux flammes de la cheminée.

Elle somnolait quand la porte s'ouvrit. Aussitôt, elle se redressa pour tomber nez à nez avec le directeur.  
\- Professeur Dumbledore ? Un problème ?

Même si Hermione comptait passer un savon monumental à Harry et Drago pour avoir quitté la sécurité de la tour Gryffondor, elle allait les couvrir du mieux qu'elle le pourrait. Parce qu'elle était leur amie, et que malgré son inquiétude et sa colère d'avoir été tenue dans l'ignorance de leur plan stupide, elle comprenait leur besoin de respirer un peu à l'écart de ces adultes qui se servaient d'eux...

Derrière Dumbledore, Lucius Malefoy passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame avec un grimace écoeurée en avisant la décoration rouge et or.  
Hermione se sentit blêmir.

\- Et bien, Albus ? Si nous allions chercher mon fils maintenant ?

Dumbledore pinça les lèvres et conduisit Lucius jusqu'au dortoir sous l'air horrifié d'Hermione.  
Elle nota la présence de deux Aurors à la porte, qui semblaient légèrement gênés et mal à l'aise.

Lorsque quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes revinrent, Lucius écumait de rage et Dumbledore avait un air soulagé. Tout le monde partit et le calme revint dans la maison Gryffondor. Hermione soupira, et se dit que décidément Merlin en personne avait béni Harry.  
Il avait parfaitement choisi le moment de son escapade...

Hermione était encore debout devant la cheminée quand Dumbledore revint, cette fois accompagné du professeur Rogue. Elle venait d'envoyer tout ceux qui avaient été réveillés par l'intrusion du Ministre et de ses Aurors se recoucher.

Hermione se tendit, nerveuse. Cependant, Dumbledore parla d'une voix douce et apaisante.  
\- Et bien, Miss Granger ? Du nouveau ?  
\- J'ai envoyé tout le monde se coucher, mais Harry et Drago ne sont toujours pas rentrés. Ils sont peut être avec les Serpentard dans la salle sur demande, mais...

Lorsque Severus l'interrompit pour savoir où ils étaient, elle avoua qu'ils avaient laissé un mot pour prévenir de leur petite escapade.

Dumbledore se montra soulagé qu'ils aient eu la chance de pouvoir échapper à Lucius, alors que Severus grognait de leur propension à aller contre les règlements de l'école.

Voyant l'agitation de Rogue, Hermione demanda silencieusement pardon à Harry alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à révéler un de ses secrets.  
\- Professeur ? Je pense qu'ils sont en sécurité. Harry a déjà... laissé ce genre de mots. Quand il...

Dumbledore comprit immédiatement.  
\- Quand il ne va pas bien, n'est-ce-pas ?

Hermione acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Harry supporte mal l'inaction et l'enfermement. Et Drago était nerveux même s'il essayait de le cacher.

La mention de Drago attira l'attention de Severus, qui fixa Hermione.  
Hermione lui avoua que la nervosité de Drago était causée par son père et par les dégâts que Lucius s'apprête à faire dans le monde magique.

Sans un mot, un Rogue pensif quitta la tour Gryffondor, comme si les paroles de Hermione lui avaient donné matière à réfléchir.

Dumbledore invita Hermione à aller dormir, mais la jeune femme savait qu'elle aurait du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Alors que le Directeur allait quitter la salle commune, Hermione le rappela, soudain inquiète mais déterminée à plaider la cause de ses amis.  
\- Monsieur ? Ils vont avoir des problèmes ?

Le rire de Dumbledore à sa question la rassura. L'homme n'était pas quelqu'un de cruel, et Hermione suspectait que le Directeur était trop soulagé que Drago n'échappe à son père pour sévir sur leur désobéissance.  
\- Et bien, je suppose qu'il serait injuste de les punir alors qu'ils ont déjoué les plans d'un des Mangemorts les plus puissants de Voldemort, non ?

Dumbledore quitta la tour Gryffondor avec un léger clin d'œil, ses yeux bleus plus pétillants que jamais.

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant et glissa dans sa poche le parchemin qu'elle tenait encore, le petit mot de Harry la prévenant de sa désertion et lui promettant d'être prudent.  
Sans compter la formule qu'il n'oubliait jamais "Ne t'inquiète pas".

Pourtant, elle s'inquiétait à chaque fois, et Harry le savait. Mais il était incapable de résister aux sirènes de la liberté.

Elle soupira, puis se rendit dans le dortoir des filles. Après tout, elle avait besoin de repos après toute cette agitation. Elle arriverait bien à coincer ses deux amis imprudents seul à seul pour leur passer un savon. Plus besoin de les attendre devant la cheminée...


	136. Chapter 136 - bonus 36

**Voici le trente-sixième bonus qui prend place entre les chapitres 83 et 84.**

* * *

Lorsque Blaise revint au château, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

Dans son esprit, suite à la visite de Lucius, et en constatant que Harry et Drago s'étaient envolés, il s'était préparé à trouver ses professeurs les attendant dans le Hall, prêts à les punir jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité - voire au delà - prêts à leur passer un savon mémorable...  
Ou peut être du monde courant partout, une délégation d'Aurors, un affolement général parce que le Sauveur avait disparu.

Au lieu de quoi, Poudlard était égal à lui-même. Comme tous les matins. Calme et silencieux.  
Les élèves les plus matinaux étaient dans la Grande Salle, déjeunant dans un silence tout relatif.

Personne ne les attendait dans le hall.

Blaise fit quelques pas et jeta un œil dans la Grande salle. Ni Hermione, ni Pansy n'étaient arrivés. Pas plus que Ginny.

Il grimaça en songeant à sa rouquine de petite amie.  
Quand elle allait apprendre qu'il avait passé la nuit à la belle étoile avec Harry et Drago, elle serait probablement furieuse de ne pas avoir été invitée. S'il évitait son célèbre chauve-furie, il pourrait se considérer comme chanceux.

Il hésita, puis décida d'attendre un peu.  
Hermione fut la première à arriver. Quelques minutes à peine qu'il se soit installé dans le hall.  
En le voyant, elle fonça sur lui, et il se crispa involontairement, comprenant soudain pourquoi Ron obéissait au doigt et à l'œil sans chercher à discuter...  
\- Toi ! Zabini tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication !

En entendant l'emploi de son nom de famille, Blaise grimaça.  
\- Hermione ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

L'air furieux de la jeune fille lui fit regretter sa tentative idiote de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle l'attrapa par le bras, serrant sans pitié et l'entraîna à sa suite comme une furie. Il pensa un bref instant qu'il ne serait pas étonné de voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles, elle avait l'air sur le point d'exploser.  
\- Où sont ces deux idiots que je les massacre ?

Blaise déglutit, repensant à sa plaisanterie proposant de vivre dans la forêt interdite. En cet instant précis, les créatures de la forêt lui semblaient bien moins effrayantes que Hermione Granger...  
\- Euh.. En sécurité ?

Son ton interrogatif n'avait pas échappé à Hermione qui montra les dents.  
\- Zabini... J'ai passé une nuit affreuse. D'abord en attendant deux idiots que tout le monde essaie de garder en vie puis en faisant face à Lucius Malefoy en personne. Dans la maison Gryffondor. Je n'ai donc aucune patience.

Blaise grimaça à nouveau et rentra la tête dans les épaules.  
\- Ne frappe pas le messager, mais Harry a dit qu'ils avaient fait en sorte de se mettre à l'abri. Et que personne ne pouvait leur reprocher leur petite... escapade.

Le jeune homme regretta un instant d'avoir tenté l'excuse de Harry, parce qu'Hermione vibra littéralement de rage, au point de prendre des couleurs inédites.  
Puis elle se tourna et respira à fond plusieurs fois.  
Quand elle lui fit face, elle semblait calmée.  
\- Où sont ils ? Où avez vous passé la nuit ?  
\- Dans la forêt interdite.

Blaise lui offrit un sourire le plus innocent possible alors qu'elle semblait frappée d'horreur. Rapidement Blaise ajouta une précision.  
\- Mais Harry a dit qu'il avait l'habitude et qu'il avait déjà dormi à cet endroit.

Hermione émit un couinement désespéré qui inquiéta Blaise. Il eut l'impression qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire.  
Hermione respirait à nouveau profondément, essayant de se calmer.

Il devait avouer qu'il était fasciné par Hermione. Les Serpentard n'avaient pas l'habitude de montrer leurs émotions ainsi, et il se rendait compte qu'une fureur comme celle de Hermione était bien plus effrayante que quelqu'un qui restait impassible en toutes circonstances.

Finalement, la jeune fille leva les bras au ciel, excédée.  
\- Mais, enfin ! Pourquoi ! Pour quelle raison avez vous eu cette fichue idée ?

Blaise rougit, et essaya d'esquiver la question. Mais le regard impitoyable de la lionne face à lui le poussa à être honnête.  
\- Je les ai entendu en parler, et je me suis invité. Je crois qu'ils s'étaient lancé un défi.

Hermione grogna et le fusilla du regard.  
\- Et tu ne pouvais pas nous avertir ? Ou les dissuader ?

Blaise n'allait certainement pas lui répondre qu'il avait trouvé l'idée excellente. Qu'il avait adoré chaque seconde de cette escapade. Qu'il espérait bien qu'ils auraient l'occasion de recommencer, et qu'il ne remercierait jamais assez Harry pour les souvenirs qu'il lui avait offert.  
Au lieu de quoi, en bon Serpentard, il se débrouilla pour détourner la conversation.  
\- En fait je suis revenu seul pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. Harry a vu l'arrivée de Lucius et... Il ne voulait pas que Drago soit en danger.

Aussitôt, la colère d'Hermione retomba et elle se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise.  
\- Harry est au courant que... ?  
\- Il avait sa carte. Nous étions préparés et en sécurité.

Hermione s'empourpra, mais cette fois-ci la colère l'avait quitté. Blaise se félicita d'avoir su trouver les mots pour désamorcer la situation.  
\- Je crois que nous devrions demander au professeur Dumbledore ce qu'il en pense. Il est au courant après tout, et... lui aussi trouve que... le timing était excellent.

Blaise sourit en comprenant que Harry avait eu raison. Ils ne seraient pas punis, ni les uns ni les autres. Parce que s'ils avaient obéi, s'ils n'avaient pas défié le règlement de l'école, Drago serait aux mains de son père, probablement mort à l'heure qu'il était.

Hermione maugréa et lui jeta un dernier regard noir.  
\- Ne jubile pas trop. Vous auriez pu nous prévenir quand même !

Mais l'un et l'autre savaient que ce n'était qu'un baroud d'honneur, une façon d'avoir le dernier mot.

Alors que Blaise se détournait pour aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, Hermione le rappela doucement.  
\- Blaise ? Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça Ginny est au courant, et elle t'en veux énormément de l'avoir tenue à l'écart.


	137. Chapter 137 - bonus 37

**Voici le trente-septième bonus qui prend place entre les chapitres 87 et 88.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque Drago avait appris l'origine du malaise de Harry quand à l'enfermement, il avait senti la colère se répandre en lui.  
Il n'avait rien dit, mais il s'était crispé.

Il ne comprenait pas comment Dumbledore avait pu faire ça. Enfermer Harry après ce qu'il avait vécu. Le renvoyer encore et encore dans cette famille de moldus minables.

Il avait regardé autour de la table et il avait compris. Hermione et Ron savaient. C'était pour ça qu'ils entouraient Harry et qu'ils le surveillaient d'aussi près. Ils l'avaient toujours su.

Il crispa les mâchoires un peu plus pour s'empêcher de parler, de devenir désagréable. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne n'avait réagi, pourquoi aucun des courageux Gryffondor ne s'était opposé à cette flagrante injustice.

Il était un Serpentard, et il se savait lâche et peureux. Mais il n'aurait pas pu laisser une telle injustice se produire.  
Il croisa le regard des autres Serpentard, et il vit que ses amis avaient tous le même avis sur la question.

Blaise semblait sur le point de vomir, et il serrait la table entre ses doigts. Il était étrangement pâle, et lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son ami, Drago y lut la même révolte et la même colère qu'il devait y avoir dans les siens.

Blaise était effectivement à mi-chemin entre la nausée et la colère.  
Il ne comprenait pas comment le héros du monde magique pouvait être traité ainsi et laissé livré aux ignobles moldus qui étaient sa famille restante.  
Il avait une famille étrange de son côté, avec sa mère croqueuse d'hommes. Elle n'était pas Mangemort, mais elle avait eu des liaisons avec plusieurs d'entre eux.  
Elle était toujours en voyage, de croisière en safari. Toujours avec des hommes riches et puissants.  
Mais même avec une mère absente, il savait que jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé être maltraité. Et quand bien même, il avait des amis sur qui compter. Drago et Pansy. Même Théo, le silencieux et timide Théo, ne pourrait pas le regarder dans les yeux en sachant qu'il est malheureux et ne juste... rien faire.

Blaise quitta les yeux argent de Drago, qui semblaient liquides sous le coup de la colère. Il soupira et tourna les yeux, trouvant le regard de Pansy.

Pansy et ses yeux clairs qui s'étaient assombris sous la colère. Pansy, à la fois douce et piquante, délicate et rude. Pansy qui savait se montrer une peste et l'instant d'après cajoler avec tendresse.  
Pansy était une sang-Pur, elle savait donc parfaitement masquer ses émotions. Et elle était maîtresse en la matière : quand elle décidait qu'elle ne devait rien montrer de ce qu'elle ressentait, personne ne pouvait la percer à jour.  
Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres enfants de Mangemorts, elle avait vécu une enfance heureuse, entourée d'amour. Ses parents l'adoraient et la traitaient comme une princesse.  
Pour autant, Pansy - comme beaucoup de Serpentard - était fidèle en amitié, au point de s'impliquer si nécessaire.  
Si l'un de ses amis avait besoin d'aide, elle faisait en sorte de lui porter assistance.  
Ainsi, elle avait réussi à inviter Drago à de nombreuses reprises chez eux pour lui permettre de passer des vacances au calme, loin de l'indifférence de sa mère et de la cruauté de Lucius.  
Les parents de Pansy n'avaient pas hésité à engager des fiançailles entre les deux jeunes gens, leur promettant qu'au final ils seraient seuls juges, pour que Drago ait une excuse de fuir son quotidien sombre.  
Pansy n'avait pas oublié l'aide de Harry. Comment il avait sauvé son Drago - son meilleur ami. Comment il lui avait tendu la main avec naturel, sans lui tenir rigueur de leur passé compliqué - elle savait si bien être une peste !

Comment Harry était arrivé après être parti à sa recherche après la mort de ses parents, et comment il avait su comment agir et quoi lui dire pour l'aider. Comment il l'avait aidée à remonter la pente, patiemment.  
Comment il lui avait fait rencontrer Neville, lui permettant d'être heureuse à nouveau.

Harry Potter lui avait offert une nouvelle vie, sans rien lui demander. Il lui avait montré ce qu'était un véritable héros, et parfois, elle aurait aimé pouvoir parler plus de lui à ses parents. Elle aurait aimé que ses parents ne le rencontrent avant d'être tués, qu'ils connaissent le garçon pour lequel ils étaient morts.

Pansy n'était pas une idiote. Elle avait autant d'intuition que Hermione, et elle devinait sans peine la relation qui se profilait entre son meilleur ami et Harry. Et ces deux garçons méritaient d'être heureux après avoir autant souffert.  
Pour autant, Pansy écumait de rage, stupéfaite à l'idée que Dumbledore n'ait pas hésité à torturer Harry de la pire des façons, pour pouvoir le garder près de lui.  
Elle songea un instant qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir envoyer Voldemort lui-même aux trousses de ces satanés moldus si ça pouvait permettre à Harry de se sentir mieux.

La jeune fille serra des dents pour s'empêcher de pleurer et détourna les yeux.  
Puis, elle leva la tête pour voir que Théo la regardait l'air inquiet. Théo dont les yeux clairs étaient agrandis par l'incrédulité et où brûlait une haine farouche.

Théodore Nott avait connu les maltraitance depuis l'enfance. Sa mère était morte sous les coups de son père, et le petit garçon avait été éduqué "à la dure".  
Il avait grandi en se faisant aussi discret que possible et avait gardé cette timidité permanente.  
Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, le petit Théodore s'était installé craintivement à la table Serpentard et s'était mis en retrait.  
Si Drago, Blaise et Pansy ne l'avaient pas approchés, il aurait connu une scolarité bien morne.  
Au lieu de quoi, il avait été entouré par les trois amis. Il était resté en retrait, parce que c'était dans sa nature, mais ils lui avaient suffisamment fait confiance pour lui offrir une chance en le présentant à Harry Potter.  
Sur le moment, il avait pensé qu'ils espéraient quelque chose de lui. De l'espionnage, des informations.  
Mais il avait découvert que c'était juste une main tendue, pour l'aider lui.

Et puis, il y avait eu Luna. Fantasque et étrange, ils s'étaient trouvés et accrochés l'un à l'autre. Ils passaient des heures ensemble, et Luna était la première à qui il avait tout raconté sur lui. Il s'était ouvert comme jamais, et sa jolie Serdaigle lui avait offert la paix intérieure.  
Lorsqu'il avait entendu que Harry avait été enfermé dans un placard, et qu'il craignait les espaces confinés, il s'était approché de Luna et l'avait enlacé. La jeune fille avait posé sa petite main sur sa cuisse, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était plus seul.

Il nota les regards furieux de ses amis, les regards honteux des Gryffondors.  
En voyant Pansy au bord des larmes, Théodore pour la première fois de sa vie fut celui qui prit l'initiative.

\- On doit faire quelque chose.


	138. Chapter 138 - bonus 38

**Voici le trente-huitième bonus qui prend place entre les chapitres 89 et 90  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Blaise était installé sur un fauteuil, et regardait Ginny Weasley.

Il était inquiet. Ginny - sa Ginny, Ginévra Weasley - regardait Harry d'un air sombre.  
Son expression ne lui laissait aucun doute : elle se posait des questions, et elle était toujours attirée par celui qu'elle avait si longtemps attendu. Elle hésitait encore.

Blaise lui avait offert son amitié en premier lieu.  
Mais il avait été attiré par la jeune fille, et il avait essayé de la séduire. Il l'avait entouré d'attentions, et il lui avait montré à quel point il la trouvait belle.

Elle s'était montrée honnête, elle lui avait parlé de son rêve de petite fille, de son amour inconditionnel pour le Survivant. Pas pour Harry. Pour le Survivant. Le héros qu'elle avait découvert dans les livres.  
Il n'avait pas bronché, parce qu'il savait que s'il lui faisait remarquer qu'elle ne le connaissait pas si bien, elle se serait éloignée de lui.

En douceur, il lui avait montré une autre possibilité. Harry ne la voyait pas : elle était la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, rien de plus. Il lui avait offert toute l'attention dont elle avait besoin, en plus de leur amitié naissante.

Blaise avait su qu'il était irrémédiablement perdu le jour où elle avait jeté un chauve-furie sur un idiot qui s'était moqué d'elle. Il avait senti son cœur battre à coups redoublés.

Il s'était retenu de lui dire qu'il venait de tomber amoureux d'elle. Qu'il pensait qu'elle était la femme de sa vie.

Lorsque Ginny était venue s'installer près de lui pour lui donner l'occasion de la séduire, l'espoir qui l'avait envahi avait déferlé sur lui comme une lame de fond. Il avait dû avoir l'air stupide de sourire bêtement à ses mots si anodins. "J'en ai assez d'attendre".

Lorsqu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser, il s'était senti le plus heureux des hommes. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Harry et Drago quittaient la pièce, parce qu'il ne voyait qu'elle.

Et depuis, il avait passé chaque instant à la choyer et à l'entourer de toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour elle.  
Il avait cru qu'elle ressentait elle-aussi quelque chose de spécial pour lui. Il aimait leur complicité, les fou-rire qu'ils avaient parfois. Leurs plaisanteries. Leurs paris incessants.  
Il aimait sentir la jeune fille contre lui, dans ses bras. Elle semblait minuscule à côté de lui, si fragile, et il avait l'illusion qu'il pouvait la protéger. Mais elle était forte, parfois plus que lui.  
C'était aussi ce qu'il aimait chez elle, cette force enrobée de douceur.

Naïvement, il avait cru que ce serait suffisant, mais les regards de Ginny sur Harry en cet instant ne laissaient pas place au doute. Elle n'avait pas vraiment cessé d'attendre, elle en avait juste donné l'illusion.

Et lui, se retrouvait là, assis seul, à la regarder avec douleur et jalousie, pendant qu'elle était à l'autre bout de la pièce les yeux sur Harry.  
Elle semblait en colère contre Drago et Blaise devinait pourquoi : elle en voulait à son meilleur ami d'être plus proche qu'elle du garçon qu'elle aimait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.  
Drago avait réussi à attirer le regard de Harry là où elle avait échoué.

Blaise grimaça quand il la vit soupirer. A aucun moment, Ginny n'avait quitté Harry du regard. Elle ne voyait que lui, et n'avait pas jeté un seul regard vers lui, son petit ami. Elle observait chaque geste du brun, analysait chacune de ses expressions.

Le jeune homme vit Hermione s'approcher de Ginny d'un air mécontent. Il devinait sans peine ce qu'elle allait faire, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle n'intervienne pas. Hermione était loyale, la Gryffondor par excellence.

Il voulait que Ginny le regarde d'elle même, pas qu'elle obéisse à un conseil. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne se sente obligée, ou qu'il soit choisi parce que l'autre était indisponible.

Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à Harry. Et il aurait préféré pouvoir détester Harry. Les choses auraient été moins douloureuses. Il aurait pu insulter et mépriser son rival.  
Il aurait pu le provoquer en duel, pour les beaux yeux d'une rousse volcanique qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais Harry était un ami.

Il capta l'espace d'un instant le regard de Ginny.  
Mais elle détourna les yeux aussitôt et il sentit son cœur se briser.

Il s'était toujours moqué de ceux qui étaient amoureux, avant. De leurs faiblesses. De cet air torturé qu'ils avaient lorsque l'être aimé les quittait ou les trahissait.

Sa mère lui avait appris dès le plus jeune âge que l'amour n'existait pas. Pas le grand amour des contes en tout cas.  
Il avait vu toute son enfance un défilé d'hommes passer dans les bras de sa mère.

Quand il lui posait des questions sur l'amour, sa mère éclatait de rire et le serrait dans ses bras. Elle lui avouait qu'elle était bien plus heureuse comme ça, libre et indépendante. Que tout ses amants prenaient soin d'elle, mais qu'elle préférait réserver son cœur pour son fils.

Blaise avait cru qu'il serait comme elle. Qu'il papillonnerait, de fille en fille. Qu'il ne se fixerait jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un enfant, auquel il offrirait tout son amour. Comme sa mère l'avait fait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Ginny. Qu'elle ne l'ensorcelle, qu'elle ne le charme avec son sourire et sa malice.

Et il se trouvait maintenant dans la situation de ceux qu'il avait méprisé. Horriblement triste, le cœur brisé. Désespéré.

Une part de lui même avait envie de rendre coup pour coup. De se montrer dur et inflexible. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la blesser, parce qu'elle était trop importante.

Avec un soupir, Blaise se laissa aller en arrière, fermant les yeux et essayant d'ignorer la présence de Ginny dans la même pièce que lui. Se demandant s'il aurait la force de l'attendre encore, ou s'il devrait une fois pour toute oublier cette rouquine un peu trop toxique pour son cœur.

Mais au fond de lui il savait quel serait son choix. Il attendrait de savoir ce qu'elle ferait.


	139. Chapter 139 - bonus 39

**Voici le trente-neuvième bonus prenant place entre les chapitres 95 et 96.**  
 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Entendant la cheminée ronfler soudainement, signalant l'arrivée de Lucius, Narcissa se redressa d'un coup, et lui chuchota "Bonne chance".

Severus se tendit aussitôt, mais s'obligea à dissimuler son tourment en bon occlumens.

Impassible il regarda entrer celui qui avait été son ami. Lucius était encore bel homme et il le savait. Il paradait, sa canne dissimulant sa baguette en main. Ses longs cheveux platine - les mêmes que ceux de Drago pensa stupidement Severus - étaient noués en catogan, et ses yeux gris étaient assombris par la colère.

Voyant Severus, il esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Severus. Tu es décidé ?  
\- C'est hors de questions Lucius. Le Maître sera furieux si je perds ma place d'espion.

Lucius balaya l'objection d'un geste sec de la main.  
\- J'en fais mon affaire. Je suis Ministre, souviens toi. Je peux imposer mes propres espions partout.

Severus pinça les lèvres. Il savait que Lucius était têtu : quand il voulait quelque chose, il mettait tout en oeuvre pour l'obtenir, quelques en soient les conséquences. Cependant, sur ce terrain, Severus n'était pas en reste. Ils se connaissaient depuis Poudlard, et Severus ne serait pas devenu son ami s'il n'avait pas su lui tenir tête.  
Lucius détestait toute marque de faiblesse.

\- De plus, je te rappelle Lucius, que tu as fait de moi le parrain de ton fils. C'est un engagement sacré, sur ma Magie. Souhaites-tu réellement me voir rompre mes promesses ?  
\- Cette petite vermine est un traître !

Severus ricana, nullement déconcerté par l'explosion de colère de Lucius.  
\- Il reste ton fils, Lucius. Et le Maître n'oubliera pas. N'est-ce-pas ? J'ai dans l'idée que tu prends toi-même l'initiative de le vouloir mort, de peur que votre ressemblance ne vous porte préjudice...

Lucius se détourna, et marcha à grands pas vers un meuble qu'il ouvrit brusquement. Il en sortit une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et s'en servit un verre généreux.  
Severus voyait les épaules tendues et il savait que l'homme était fou de rage. Mais il comptait bien le poussait un peu à bout, pour qu'il se souvienne qu'il n'était pas son larbin.

Leur relation avait toujours été étrange. Au début, Lucius s'était posé comme un mentor pour le jeune Severus. Il l'avait pris sous son aile, mais il l'avait traité comme un apprenti.  
Il l'avait conduit à prendre la marque, et Severus avait suivi, intimidé par ce magnifique jeune homme riche. Déjà à l'époque, Lucius était puissant. Le nom des Malefoy ouvrait toutes les portes.

En devenant peu à peu un des Mangemorts favoris de Voldemort, il s'était libéré de l'ascendant de Lucius. Il l'avait repoussé, se posant en égal. Il était Maître des Potions, et il était un sorcier puissant.  
A sa grande surprise, Lucius avait plié. Il avait accepté ce nouveau rapport de forces entre eux.

Lorsque Drago était né, Lucius l'avait nommé parrain, et Severus l'avait remercié. Mais au fond de lui, il avait été ému, et il avait juré d'honorer son serment de protéger le nourrisson.  
En grandissant, Drago s'était révélé surprenant. Semblable à Lucius, mais tellement différent.

Severus avait espéré que son filleul puisse grandir sans le spectre du retour de Voldemort, mais ses prières n'avaient pas été exaucées...

Depuis qu'il était devenu Ministre, Lucius appelait Severus à n'importe quel moment, essayant de reprendre l'ascendant sur son ami.  
Mais Severus n'était plus un jeune homme impressionnable. Il avait des armes pour se battre et il savait s'en servir. Il avait fait du chemin, et il comptait bien le montrer à l'homme froid et cruel qu'était devenu Lucius.

Il eut un instant de nostalgie en pensant à l'époque où ils étaient encore des adolescents. Lucius montrait des prédispositions certaines pour le pouvoir, mais il n'était pas cruel. Il avait encore des rêves plein la tête. Au lieu de quoi, il avait fait de Narcissa une poupée de glace, se montrant le parfait fils d'Abraxas.  
C'était peut être cela, la malédiction des Malefoy. Engendrer des hommes tellement assoiffés de pouvoir qu'ils en perdaient leurs âmes.

Lorsque Lucius se retourna face à lui, la colère brillait dans ses yeux mais il avait repris contenance.  
\- Tu joues un jeu dangereux Severus. Si tu n'étais pas mon ami, je penserai que tu me menaces...  
\- Lucius, j'obéis uniquement aux ordres du Maître. Si tu veux me donner des ordres, défie-le et prends le contrôle des Mangemorts. Sinon... Et bien, débrouilles toi pour le convaincre d'ordonner ce que tu souhaites.

Lucius plissa les yeux.  
\- Je ne manquerai pas de faire partager notre conversation au Maître, Severus. J'ai comme dans l'idée qu'il te fera bien moins confiance.

Severus sentit son cœur battre à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Il risquait sa vie.  
En un éclair, il revit le jour où Drago et Potter avaient fait exploser tellement de chaudrons qu'il les avait mis dehors. Il se rappela avec une douloureuse acuité le geste de recul de Drago quand il avait marché vers eux, et le réflexe de Potter de s'interposer, ses yeux verts plantés dans les siens, sans aucune crainte.  
Et les mots qu'il avait lancé à Dumbledore lui revinrent en mémoire. "Drago ne sera pas un sacrifice acceptable".

La liberté valait peut être quelques sacrifices, mais sa liberté, sa vie, ne valait pas le sang de Drago.  
\- Comme tu le souhaites. Le Maître verra bien que je lui suis fidèle. A lui et à lui seul. Et non pas au nouveau Ministre de la magie.

Lucius lança son verre contre le mur.  
\- Tu es un idiot, Severus. En tant que Ministre j'aurais pu considérablement améliorer ta vie minable. Mais tu préfères suivre ton attachement idiot à un gosse qui n'est pas le tien. Tu devrais te préparer, mon ami. Drago sera bientôt puni à la hauteur de sa trahison, et rien ne m'arrêtera.

Severus serra les poings et espéra que son geste passerait inaperçu. Pas un muscle de son visage ne tressaillit.  
\- Fais comme tu le souhaites. Mais tiens moi à l'écart de tes manigances mon ami. Maintenant si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, je vais retourner à Poudlard.

Lucius le fusilla du regard puis renifla d'un air méprisant.  
\- Je commence à me demander quel Maître tu sers...

Severus s'autorisa un mince sourire narquois.  
\- A bientôt, mon ami.


	140. Chapter 140 - bonus 40

**Voici le quarantième bonus, qui prend place parallèlement au chapitre 97.**  
 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

A peine la conversation avec Shakelbot terminée, tout le monde s'était dispersé. Mais Severus Rogue avait arrêté Sirius Black et l'avait retenu par le poignet, l'air sombre.  
\- Black.

Avec son éternel air insolent et amusé, Sirius avait haussé un sourcil.  
\- Snivellus ?

Severus avait serré les dents, mais n'avait pas protesté comme à son habitude.  
\- Où sont les gamins ?

S'il avait espéré une réaction, elle ne vint jamais. Après tout, Sirius était un Black et avait reçu l'éducation de cette famille même s'il s'était montré réfractaire à leur autorité.  
Les yeux gris le regardaient avec une pointe d'humour, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire narquois.  
Severus eut soudain terriblement envie de le frapper, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne jouait pas. La vie de son filleul était en jeu, et l'insistance de Lucius à le voir mort le maintenait dans un stress constant.

Sa colère retomba soudainement en se souvenant que Potter était le filleul de Black et que ces deux là s'adoraient. Et il pouvait bien détester ce sale cabot hirsute, il ne pouvait pas lui ôter sa fidélité absolue. Il aimait le fils de James et Lily, comme il avait aimé ses parents.  
Pour venger son ami, il était devenu un criminel et avait enduré Azkaban sans flancher.  
Et à la minute où il avait découvert que Potter était en danger, il avait échappé aux détraqueurs pour accourir ventre à terre, faisant fi du danger.

Sirius haussa les épaules nonchalamment.  
\- Je ne suis pas professeur à Poudlard, chargé de surveillé les gamins comme tu dis. Comment veux-tu que je saches où ils sont ?

Severus plissa les yeux et renifla.  
\- Comment peux-tu être sûr que ton filleul adoré sera là pour faire face à Tu-sais-qui ?

Loin de s'offusquer, Sirius émit un rire semblable à un aboiement.  
\- Parce que Harry est le fils de James, qu'il est un Gryffondor, qu'il est conscient des enjeux. Parce que c'est un gamin courageux quoi que tu puisses en dire, Snivellus.

Le professeur de potions renifla puis hésita un instant, partagé entre démarrer une dispute avec l'homme qu'il avait détesté depuis son adolescence ou abandonné et laisser le passé derrière eux.

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis se lança dans l'inconnu.  
\- Je suis inquiet pour Drago.

Il vit Sirius hésiter. Il avait parfaitement conscience que Black s'était pris d'affection pour Drago, plus encore depuis qu'il avait cette stupide théorie sur la relation qui naissait entre les garçons.  
Severus ne voulait pas vraiment y penser.  
Si Drago développait effectivement des sentiments pour ce fichu Potter, il ne pardonnerait certainement pas à son parrain d'avoir été aussi dur avec lui toutes ces années.

Mais pour être honnête, il avait bien remarqué que leur amitié n'était pas conventionnelle.

Finalement, après examen attentif, Sirius sembla décidé à lui faire confiance.  
\- Je ne sais pas où ils sont Snivellus. Réellement. Mais je sais qu'ils vont bien. Et qu'ils sont en sécurité.

Severus relâcha son souffle, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu jusqu'à cet instant.  
\- Lucius ne peut pas les atteindre, n'est-ce-pas ? Ni lui ni ses hommes de main ?

Sirius s'adoucit face à l'inquiétude de son vieil ennemi.  
\- Ils sont tous les deux en sécurité. Hors d'atteinte. Et Harry ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait mettre Drago en danger.  
\- Tu l'as déjà dit, cabot. Tu te répètes.  
\- Parce que je le pense sincèrement.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, face à face. Presque gênés de réussir à discuter sans se disputer comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Ils étaient hésitants tous les deux, se retrouvant réunis par l'amour qu'ils portaient à leurs filleuls respectifs.

\- Black. Dans l'éventualité où tu pourrais communiquer avec ces deux têtes de mules bien trop chanceux, tu devrais leur dire de faire profil bas et de rester terrés dans le trou de souris où ils ont trouvé refuge.

Sirius se mit à rire, sincèrement amusé.  
\- Au delà d'être chanceux comme tu le dis si bien, ils sont surtout malins et débrouillards.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il devait réprimer un léger sourire.  
\- Potter est une tête brûlée. Un fichu Gryffondor.

Sirius entra immédiatement dans son jeu, montrant sans complexes son amusement.  
\- Dans ce cas, heureusement qu'un serpent est avec lui, n'est-ce-pas ? Je dirais que Drago est parfait pour le calmer s'il devient trop aventureux et pour lui remettre la tête sur les épaules.

Severus ne pouvait décemment pas avouer qu'il était impressionné par les jeunes élèves. Ces gamins avaient pris leur destin en main, et n'avaient pas laissé leurs parents décider pour eux.  
Ils avaient fait les bons choix, contrairement à lui au même âge.  
Il était fier de Drago pour avoir eu le courage d'accepter l'aide de Potter au final.

Au début il n'avait pas cru en cette étrange amitié. Mais le temps lui avait donné tort. Ils étaient resté proches, tous les deux. Et Potter n'avait pas baissé les bras. Il avait tenu bon, il avait fait face à tous et s'était imposé pour mettre ses nouveaux amis à l'abri.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Potter avait décidé d'entraîner Drago avec lui dans cette fuite inattendue, mais sans ça, Dumbledore aurait livré son filleul pieds et poings liés. Pour le plus Grand Bien comme il disait si bien.

Sous l'impulsion d'une inspiration subite, il posa la question à Sirius.  
\- Pourquoi ils sont partis si soudainement tous les deux ? Ils étaient censés être à l'abri pourtant !

Sirius se rembrunit immédiatement, et Severus sut d'instinct qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre.  
\- Si tu t'en sers contre lui, Snivellus, je te tuerais. Sans hésiter... Harry ne supporte pas d'être enfermé. Parce qu'il a passé son enfance enfermé dans un placard chez les moldus.

Severus resta muet, horrifié. Il ferma les yeux, en repensant à sa propre enfance malheureuse. Il avait toujours pensé que Potter en tant que Survivant avait eu une enfance choyée et protégée.  
Découvrir que le gamin avait souffert autant que lui lui retournait l'estomac et lui faisait regretter son propre comportement envers le fils de Lily.

Il soupira, soudain fatigué.  
\- Assures-toi qu'ils restent en sécurité, Black.


	141. Chapter 141 - bonus 41

**Voici le quarante-et-unième bonus prenant place entre les chapitres 97 et 98.**  
 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Severus arriva à Heathrow avec une heure d'avance sur l'horaire prévu.

Lui l'homme calme et impassible était extrêmement nerveux. Il s'était rendu à des batailles, il avait espionné au péril de sa vie, et il n'avait jamais été aussi fébrile...

Et là, il venait chercher Narcissa, la femme de son ancien meilleur ami.

Depuis l'instant où elle avait laissé tomber le masque, Severus était pris dans un maelstrom d'émotions.  
Narcissa s'était toujours tenue à l'écart des Mangemorts, observant une neutralité prudente. Severus ne l'avait jamais entendu dire quoi que ce soit qui puisse prouver qu'elle était contre les idées de Voldemort. Mais elle n'avait jamais critiqué non plus.

Elle s'était montré digne de son surnom : la Reine des Glaces. Imprenable. Imperturbable.

Severus avait fait le deuil de son amie, des années auparavant.  
Lorsqu'il avait pris la marque, il venait de perdre Lily, mais également Narcissa.  
Puis Lily était morte, et Severus avait détesté Narcissa pour son indifférence, sa neutralité. Il avait fermé son cœur, déterminé à ne plus souffrir.

Durant des années, il avait pensé que Narcissa suivrait Lucius jusqu'à la mort. Il avait été écœuré de voir qu'elle ne protestait pas aux menaces de mort contre Drago.  
Il avait réellement pensé qu'elle s'en moquait.

Il y avait ensuite eu cette conversation surréaliste avec Narcissa. Il avait cru un instant que c'était un piège... ou un rêve.  
Il avait entrevu son amie sous le masque de glace, et son cœur s'était réchauffé. Il avait eu soudainement le fol espoir que peut être, elle accepterait de le suivre.  
C'était un mince espoir, presque improbable, un rêve qu'il avait eu longtemps auparavant.

Mais Narcissa avait su depuis le départ qu'il était un espion. Et elle l'avait protégé, elle n'avait rien dit. Pas un mot, jamais.  
Narcissa avait donné des informations précieuses qui avaient pu sauver de nombreuses vies. Elle avait semblé sincèrement inquiète pour Drago.

Bien sûr au sein de l'Ordre, certains doutaient de sa sincérité et étaient persuadés que c'était un piège. Que ce ne serait pas Narcissa qui le rejoindrait ici, à Heathrow, mais une troupe de Mangemorts prêts à le livrer à Voldemort.

Severus avait écarté leurs objections d'un geste de la main. Mais tout au fond de lui, ils avaient allumé l'étincelle du doute. Il ne voulait pas y croire, mais il ne pourrait étouffer ce doute que lorsqu'il verrait Narcissa face à lui.

Il soupira et regarda autour de lui. Les moldus le dévisageaient, et l'homme s'empêcha de ricaner. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils voyaient un homme vêtu d'une lourde robe noire. Il aurait pu s'habiller à la mode moldue, remplacer la robe par une chemise, mais il n'aimait pas les vêtements près de son corps.

Il leva la tête et d'un coup, elle fut là. Narcissa.  
Sublime comme à son habitude. Tête haute.

Elle s'avança vers lui, et avec une légère hésitation, il la rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras.  
Loin de le repousser, la femme se blottit contre lui et il la serra dans ses bras.  
\- Severus, tu es là.

Le Maître des potions eut un léger rire incrédule.  
\- Bien sûr. Je suis venu pour toi. Nous sommes amis, tu te souviens ?

Narcissa leva la tête vers lui et l'observa attentivement, avec un léger sourire. Puis, elle acquiesça et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.  
\- Oui. Nous sommes amis.

Ils avaient quitté l'aéroport en silence, Narcissa agrippée au bras de Severus.  
Severus l'avait conduit Square Grimmaud, et Narcissa avait eu un rire incrédule en entrant dans la maison qu'elle avait connu enfant. La maison des Black.

Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés, et Sirius leur avait jeté un regard amusé. Mais pour une fois, Severus ne réagit pas aux provocations de son vieil ennemi - plus si ennemi que ça.

Alors qu'il ne venait que rarement au Square, les jours suivants Severus y fut presque en permanence. Il passait son temps avec Narcissa, lui tenant compagnie, venant corriger les devoirs de ses élèves près d'elle.

Et elle prenait un livre, calmement, et se blottissait devant la cheminée, près de lui.  
Ils restaient des heures ainsi, en silence, profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre.

Parfois, quand ils pensaient que l'autre ne regardait pas, ils levaient le nez et l'observaient.  
Severus fronçait légèrement les sourcils, puis soupirait avant de raturer ses copies de rouges.  
Narcissa souriait doucement, un peu hésitante, puis tournait la page.

Leur manège aurait pu durer éternellement. Mais Sirius les surprit un jour, et eut un sourire amusé en notant leur manège.  
Et en bon Gryffondor, Sirius décida qu'il devait intervenir.

Il entra donc dans la bibliothèque où sa cousine et son vieux rival se tenaient.  
\- Ah ma chère cousine. Tu vas bien ?

Narcissa posa son livre et sourit doucement.  
\- Très bien Sirius. Et toi ?  
\- Pour tout te dire, je m'inquiète de ta sécurité.

Sirius ignora le grognement agacé de Rogue, masquant un léger sourire. Narcissa avait la tête penchée sur le côté, attendant la suite, et l'ancien Gryffondor intercepta un léger échange de regard.

Avec un sourire rusé, Sirius continua. Il était un pur Gryffondor, mais il avait grandi dans un nid de serpent... lui donnant l'occasion d'apprendre certains de leurs tours.  
\- Il faudrait qu'un membre de l'ordre ne se fasse passer pour ton mari, pour te protéger en permanence...

Narcissa plissa les yeux un bref instant, puis jeta un bref regard en direction de Severus.  
\- Je ne pense pas être en danger ici, au sein même de l'Ordre.  
\- Pas ici, mais lorsque nous te conduirons vers l'endroit où tu pourras te cacher. Il faudrait commencer à t'habituer à ton... nouveau mari.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres en observant son cousin. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, ses yeux dévièrent sur Severus et elle ressentit une sorte de satisfaction sauvage à le découvrir brûlant littéralement de jalousie.

Elle ancra ses yeux clairs dans les billes d'Onyx de Severus et avec un sourire malicieux, elle demanda :  
\- Et qui sera mon mari dans ta vision des choses, cher cousin ?

Avant que Sirius n'ait pu répondre, Severus s'était levé, faisant tomber une pile de parchemin sans s'en soucier.  
\- Ça sera moi. Maintenant, sale cabot, sors d'ici.

Sirius adressa un clin d'œil à sa cousine, et sortit de la pièce fier de lui. Maintenant, à eux de se débrouiller, il avait fait en sorte de leur fournir l'occasion de se dévoiler...


	142. Chapter 142 - bonus 42

**Tout d'abord, merci à tout ceux qui me suivent... Et qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici. La fin est proche. Très proche puisqu'il reste après celui-ci trois bonus...  
Chacune de vos reviews me touche énormément... **

**Ce quarante-deuxième bonus prend place entre les chapitres 98 et 99. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ils étaient tous nerveux. Extrêmement nerveux.

Déjà l'annonce que Dumbledore n'était pas leur allié. Ou ne l'était plus. Qu'il avait finalement été trop loin, comme son amant Grindelwald en son temps.

Puis l'imminence de la bataille. La fin de tout. La fin d'une guerre. La fin d'une époque.  
L'éclatement de leur bulle.

Ils étaient impatients et effrayés.  
Impatients d'être libres. Ça serait le début d'une nouvelle ère pour eux, une nouvelle dimension à leurs relations. Vivre leur amitié et leurs amours naissants au grand jour, sans aucuns risques.  
Ils étaient effrayés. Effrayés à l'idée que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ne puisse être qu'une illusion. Un rapprochement initié par la nécessité, des sentiments pour tromper la solitude et oublier la peur de la mort.

Lorsque MacGonagall était arrivée en courant, pâle, les cheveux défaits et bégayante, ils surent.  
Elle n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer dans un murmure "C'est le moment" que Hermione était déjà en train d'écrire sur le parchemin enchanté.

"C'est pour aujourd'hui".

Une larme glissa sur la joue soudain pâle d'Hermione. Derrière elle, Ron s'approcha et l'enlaça. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, capturant la larme qui coulait.  
\- Ça va aller, Hermione.

Elle lui offrit un sourire triste et ils échangèrent un baiser.

Neville à l'arrivée du professeur s'était reculé pour s'approcher des fenêtres. Le regard perdu au loin, il se demanda s'il serait réellement utile.  
Il s'était entraîné avec ses camarades. Il maîtrisait beaucoup de sorts mais il n'était pas capable de se battre. Il ne le pensait pas. Trop lent.

Il sentit des bras entourer sa taille. Un baiser léger se posa dans sa nuque et Neville sourit, malgré lui.  
Pansy se pencha contre lui, cherchant du réconfort.  
\- Pansy... Sois prudente ok ?

Elle gloussa et Neville ne put s'empêcher de sourire plus largement au son de son rire. Moqueur, légèrement grinçant.  
\- Toi aussi, mon chou.  
Neville grimaça.  
\- Je vais faire attention de ne gêner personne.

Elle le serra un peu plus fort et à la tension dans son corps, il devina qu'elle était en colère.  
\- Ne sois pas stupide - siffla-t-elle. Tu es aussi bon que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Il faut juste que tu cesses de douter de toi-même...

Une vague de tristesse submergea Neville alors qu'il se demanda s'ils allaient tous s'en sortir.

Blaise serrait les mâchoires en écoutant et regardant autour de lui. Il était inquiet pour ses amis. Terriblement inquiet. Il s'était pris d'affection pour eux tous.  
Hermione et sa façon de se réfugier dans les livres.  
Ron si nonchalant. Brillant stratège mais... Si peu sûr de lui au final. Comme Neville.  
Neville qui ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était génial en Botanique. Et comme il pouvait être un combattant impitoyable pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.  
Pansy. Pansy si Serpentard, qui cachait bien son jeu. Si forte et si fragile à la fois. Une dure à cuire en apparence, pétrie d'incertitudes.  
Théo qui se pensait lâche mais qui s'était montré bien plus courageux qu'eux tous en défiant ouvertement son père pour les beaux yeux de l'élue de son cœur.  
Luna... Luna loufoca. D'apparence cinglée, mais probablement la plus lucide d'entre eux. Il avait bien noté ses regards inquiets, alors qu'elle pensait que personne ne l'observait.  
Millicent qui avait risqué sa vie et celle de ses parents mais qui avait tenu bon. Discrète et timide. Mais Millicent s'était épanouie. Elle avait révélé tout son potentiel. Elle s'était elle même trouvée.  
Eddie... Eddie qui n'aurait jamais du être là. Mais Eddie avait vu en premier le potentiel de Millie. C'était lui qui l'avait aidée à se transformer.  
Ginny... Ginny, douce Ginny. La plus cruelle d'entre eux à ses yeux. Elle était à la fois sa rédemption et sa chute.  
Et Harry et Drago. Les absents. Les pièces maîtresses de leur petit groupe. Inséparables. Indissociables.

Ginny regardait Blaise d'un œil inquiet, se sentant coupable. Elle savait qu'elle était la cause de sa tristesse. Il ne devait probablement même pas penser au fait que d'ici peu, ils risqueraient tous leurs vies.  
Tant que les choses n'avaient été qu'un jeu entre eux, tout allait bien. Mais quand elle avait changé les règles entre eux, en lui disant qu'elle cessait d'attendre Harry, la situation lui avait échappé. Elle avait bêtement cru que rien ne pouvait atteindre Blaise, si séducteur, si sûr de lui.  
Au lieu de quoi, elle avait découvert qu'elle avait le pouvoir de le détruire.  
Elle aurait pu se sentir puissante, mais elle avait peur. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir attirer l'attention de Harry, pour voir si un jour il la regarderait. Elle n'était même pas sûre de le vouloir encore comme elle l'avait voulu au début. Parce qu'au final, il y avait Blaise, et elle se sentait bien dans ses bras.  
Mais Harry était comme une drogue, dangereux et addictif. Elle ne pouvait pas juste l'ignorer.  
Alors, elle s'approcha de Blaise et noua ses doigts aux siens. Il sursauta, cherchant à se dégager mais elle raffermit sa prise, essayant de masquer que son mouvement de recul lui avait douloureusement serré le cœur.

Théo échangea un sourire avec Luna. Il n'avait pas de doutes et il n'avait pas peur. Il avait choisi en toute connaissance de cause où il serait, et il n'avait pas regretté un seul instant d'avoir rejoint Harry Potter et ses amis.  
D'autant plus qu'il était près de Luna, et qu'ils étaient les yeux dans les yeux, ignorant le monde autour d'eux.  
Ils allaient bientôt se battre pour survivre et Théo savait avec une certitude tranquille qu'il irait jusqu'à donner sa vie pour que sa jolie Serdaigle puisse voir le soleil se lever encore et encore.  
Et elle lui rendait son regard plein d'amour. Il s'étaient trouvés, et ils allaient montrer à tout le monde qu'ensemble ils seraient indestructibles.  
Luna se blottit contre lui et déposa un baiser dans son cou, là où pulsait sa carotide. Il resserra son étreinte, bien décidé à ne plus la lâcher. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard.

Eddie se sentait groggy. Il les avait rejoint parce qu'il y avait Millicent. Cette drôle de fille un peu bourrue qu'il avait découverte par hasard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été attiré en premier lieu, mais il avait aimé être inclus dans leur groupe sans que personne ne remette sa présence en cause.  
Il avait découvert ses camarades autrement.

Lui qui les connaissait depuis si peu de temps, lui qui n'avait jamais été pris dans aucune de leurs querelles, il avait compris une chose : Harry Potter allait battre Voldemort.  
Ce n'était pas un vœux, ou un espoir. C'était une certitude.  
Il y aurait peut être des morts au sein de leur groupe, même s'il espérait que tout le monde s'en sortirait. Mais au final, ils obtiendraient ce pour quoi ils se battaient.

Voldemort n'avait aucune chance, tout comme Lucius - tout Ministre qu'il fut - avait été maintenu en échec par une bande de gosses.  
Ils avaient une chose essentielle : ils s'aimaient tous. Ils avaient trouvé une raison de se battre, pour eux et pour celui ou celle qui faisait battre leur cœur. Mais aussi pour leurs amis.  
Il allait prendre sa baguette et rejoindre le champ de bataille, prendre place entre Millicent et Ron. Entre deux maisons autrefois rivales.  
Et ils seraient tous prêt à se sacrifier pour que survivent les autres.

Eddie se retourna brusquement, et enlaça Millicent, l'embrassant vraiment comme il en rêvait pour la première fois. Elle eut un instant de surprise mais elle répondit à son baiser en posant les mains sur ses épaules.  
Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, il nota ses joues rouges et ses yeux brillants, et il se fit une fois de plus la réflexion que la jeune fille était magnifique pour qui savait la regarder.  
Il lui offrit un clin d'œil.  
\- Pour que tu me reviennes quand tout sera terminé.

Il entendit des gloussements autour d'eux. Mais pas de moqueries. Juste des rires affectueux, parce que leurs amis étaient heureux pour eux.

D'autres baisers furent échangés, puis des regards entre eux tous. Des regards lourds de sens. Qui hurlaient d'être prudents. De se battre. De ne pas se laisser aller.  
Et les uns après les autres, ils sortirent dans les couloirs de Poudlard, se dirigeant vers le lieu où allait se jouer leur avenir.  
L'Avenir.


	143. Chapter 143 - bonus 43

**Voici le quarante-troisième bonus qui prend place après le 100ème chapitre.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry fit en sorte d'ouvrir la voie pour que Drago puisse rejoindre leurs amis. Il était pour l'instant à l'abri sous la cape d'invisibilité de son père, mais le jeune homme était inquiet : tant de choses pouvaient mal tourner !

Drago pour sa part progressait le plus rapidement possible, l'estomac noué. La guerre prenait d'un coup une autre dimension, bien plus réelle. Les différentes attaques de Mangemorts n'étaient que des escarmouches et il commençait à se rendre compte que tout était bien réel. D'ici peu, il lancerait des sorts pour défendre sa vie, des sorts dangereux voire mortel.  
Harry l'avait entraîné. Mais ils avaient lancé leurs sorts sur des arbres immobiles. Des objets inanimés.  
Cette fois, ce serait des humains. Des êtres vivants. Peut être même ses parents.

Drago connut un instant de panique en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se battre. Il n'avait jamais eu l'envie de tuer, et même s'il se répétait que c'était la guerre, il se voyait hésiter au moment crucial. Une hésitation qui lui coûterait la vie.

Il se tourna un bref instant et il aperçut Harry qui lançait des sorts avec férocité, essayant de se frayer un chemin vers Voldemort. Et Drago expira doucement l'air qu'il avait retenu dans ses poumons.  
Il allait se battre, et il n'hésiterait pas. Parce que c'était la seule façon d'aider Harry. Chaque Mangemort mis hors jeu serait une chance de plus de survie pour Harry...

Lorsqu'il rejoignit le groupe de leurs amis, il ôta la cape et la plia soigneusement pour la cacher près de l'entrée de Poudlard. Il savait combien Harry tenait à cet objet...  
Sirius fut le premier à le voir, et il l'enlaça contre lui, le serrant fort, sous l'œil amusé d'une femme.  
\- Drago ! Merlin merci, tu vas bien... Maintenant tu restes entre Emmeline et moi, ok ?

Drago, un peu sonné de l'accueil de Sirius, hocha la tête. Au fond de lui, il s'était convaincu que les amis de Harry l'appréciaient juste parce que Harry l'appréciait - l'aimait.  
Mais Sirius avait semblé réellement soulagé de le voir sain et sauf.

Hermione, l'expression féroce et la baguette à la main le vit. Elle poussa un cri de joie et lui sauta au cou. Puis elle lui planta un baiser sur la joue et retourna se battre avec une vigueur renouvelée.

Pansy, dos à dos avec Neville se battait avec acharnement. L'air sombre, décidé, elle était réellement effrayante. Et Neville, le doux et pataud jeune homme, était tranfiguré. Il montrait une virtuosité inédite chez lui, puisant son courage dans la main de sa compagne enlacée à sa propre main.

Millicent semblait extérioriser toutes ces années où elle s'était montrée aussi discrète qu'une souris. Elle hurlait comme une banshee et jetait sort sur sort, infatigable. Drago se rendit compte que près d'elle, Eddie assurait ses arrière. Il se battait avec moins de rage et de brio, mais il faisait en sorte de couvrir Millicent.

Theo et Luna étaient côte à côte, épaule contre épaule. Tous les deux semblaient un peu ailleurs, étrangement calmes au milieu de toute cette agitation. Et pourtant, ça ne les empêchait pas de se battre avec efficacité, envoyant des sorts de plus en plus puissants pour mettre hors de nuire un maximum de monde.

Ginny et Ron encadraient leur mère, Molly. Il nota la présence d'autres rouquins, et il pensa que c'était les frères aînés de la famille Weasley. Ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas mais dont il avait entendu parler. Fred et Georges étaient un peu à l'écart, avec leur père.  
La famille Weasley restait soudée dans la bataille.  
Juste derrière Ginny, se tenait Blaise, le regard sombre, plein de colère. Drago ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte qu'il protégeait Ginny sans même que sa petite amie ne s'en rende compte...

Tonks arriva vers lui comme un boulet de canon et l'enlaça.  
\- Prêt Drago ? Reste près de nous. Ta sécurité... Sirius nous a parlé des cauchemars de Harry. On ne laissera pas ton père t'avoir, ok ?

Un peu sonné, Drago hocha la tête. Tonks l'embrassa sur la joue.  
\- Sois prudent, cousin. Je tiens à te présenter ma mère après tout ça !

Drago lui sourit, perdu. Remus l'enlaça rapidement, et le couple s'éloigna pour plonger dans la mêlée.

Il vit passer le professeur MacGonagall, échevelée et les joues rouges, sa baguette brandie, lançant des sorts à tout va.

Enfin, il repéra Severus, pour la première fois en pleine lumière. Il se tenait droit, se battant pour son camp véritable pour une fois.

Comme dans un état second, Drago lança un sort vers un Mangemort qui essayait d'atteindre Hermione dans le dos. Puis, sans plus réfléchir, il laissa son corps agir pour lui, détaché de toute cette violence, de tout ce bruit.  
Il lançait les sorts visant à désarmer et immobiliser les Mangemorts, il lançait des sorts défensifs pour créer un bouclier provisoire pour ses amis.  
La fatigue s'était envolée, il s'était laissé happer par l'excitation de la bataille, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines.

Un instant, il pensa à Harry qui recherchait les sensations fortes, et il comprit son amour du risque. C'était grisant, bien qu'un peu effrayant. Cette sensation de puissance alors que le monde autour semble s'effondrer. Le cœur battant, la peur de mourir étouffée par l'intensité du moment.

Sirius à ses côtés le protégeait. Et Drago pensa qu'il aurait aimé avoir un père comme ça. Un père peut être imparfait, mais un père aimant. Un père prêt à tuer pour le protéger. Un père qui se mettait en danger pour lui, même s'il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'homme.  
Sirius ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais il était là, à ses côtés, et il semblait sincèrement inquiet pour lui.

Drago laissa errer son regard sur le champ de bataille, essayant de voir Harry, mais le jeune homme était perdu dans la masse des Mangemorts. Le cœur de Drago se serra douloureusement à la pensée que Harry s'était jeté au milieu du camp adverse, tablant sur le fait que Voldemort voulait le tuer en personne et donc qu'aucun Mangemort ne lui jetterait de sorts dangereux.  
C'était un plan stupide, suicidaire, mais Harry avait paru confiant. Quand Drago lui avait laissé entendre que lui aussi l'aimait, il avait vu le regard de Harry s'éclairer, et la petite flamme de sa détermination avait brillé un peu plus fort dans ses yeux d'émeraude.  
Harry était prêt à tout pour revenir et entendre Drago lui annoncer son amour. Et Drago pensa que c'était parfait, parce que lui aussi voulait entendre à nouveau Harry lui dire "Je t'aime". Encore et encore.

Il sourit et envoya un sort, désarmant le Mangemort qui lui faisait face. Mais il hurla d'horreur en voyant un sort fuser vers lui et une silhouette amie se jeter devant pour stopper le rayon...


	144. Chapter 144 - Bonus 44

**Voici le quarante-quatrième bonus qui prend place après le bonus 43.**

 **Ne tuez pas l'auteur... La suite et fin arrive demain.  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsqu'il s'était séparé de Drago, Harry s'était obligé à avancer sans se retourner. Il ne voulait pas être distrait et il ne voulait pas le distraire.

Maintenant qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments, il avait une nouvelle raison de s'en sortir. Il avait une nouvelle raison de vouloir vaincre : lui perdant, Drago serait la première victime.

Aussi il avançait, lançant sortilège sur sortilège pour se dégager un passage. Les Mangemorts se plaçaient sur son chemin, essayant de le ralentir, de le blesser.  
Il nota que personne ne lança le moindre sort de mort sur lui, et il devina que Voldemort voulait être celui qui lancerait le coup fatal.

Il redoubla de vigueur, lançant des sorts de désarmement, puis de découpe. Il ignora le sang, la poussière, le bruit, fermant son esprit à l'horreur du moment.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait, cherchant son ennemi, les Mangemorts se regroupaient, l'entourant et l'isolant de ses amis. Il connut un bref moment d'angoisse en se demandant s'il avait pu se tromper.  
Si d'un coup, quelqu'un allait le tuer d'un sort dans le dos, alors qu'il avait été si sûr que Voldemort voudrait être celui qui lui porterait le coup fatal.

Harry repoussa ses doutes, et il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas la bataille. Il garda uniquement une chose à l'esprit : il faisait ça pour sauver Drago et ses amis.

D'un coup, la foule devant lui s'écarta et il se trouva face à Voldemort aux côtés de Lucius Malefoy. Il tressaillit en voyant l'homme, se souvenant de son rêve, et il reprit sa respiration en s'obligeant à penser que Drago était en sécurité près de Sirius.  
Il ne devait pas perdre de vue que Drago ne pouvait pas être aux mains de son père, leur plan avait été parfait. D'un bout à l'autre.  
Il avait totalement confiance en ses amis pour le protéger, et il savait que même Ron ferait tout pour mettre Drago à l'abri malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient pas tout à fait les meilleurs amis au monde - après tout des années de haine entre deux familles ne s'effaçaient pas aussi simplement.

Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie et Mangemort eut un sourire cruel.  
\- Potter... Comme on se retrouve ! Ce petit traître de Drago n'est pas à vos côtés ? Il a préféré se cacher ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'allait pas céder à une stupide provocation. Drago lui avait appris cela. La patience. Ne pas se jeter à la gorge de l'ennemi à la première phrase. Ignorer les mots, même s'ils pouvaient blesser.

Voldemort l'observait, la tête légèrement penchée, comme s'il se demandait comment un gamin aussi insignifiant que lui pouvait lui avoir résisté et tenu tête aussi longtemps. Comment il avait pu échapper à toutes ses tentatives d'attenter à sa vie, ou de le capturer.

Puis d'une voix sifflante, il prit la parole.  
\- Patience, Lucius. Drago ne perd rien pour attendre... Une fois que j'en aurais terminé avec celui là, tu pourras en disposer à ta guise.

S'ils avaient pensé le perturber, ils s'étaient trompés. Ils avaient juste renforcé sa détermination, et il avait retrouvé son calme. Il s'était isolé dans sa bulle, fermant son esprit à tout ce qui n'était pas la bataille autour. Il s'était entraîné à se concentrer de cette façon dans la forêt pour que rien ne puisse le détourner de son but.  
C'était Drago qui avait insisté, et Harry n'était pas dupe : le cauchemar où Drago était capturé et torturé devant lui flottait entre eux.

Le visage de Lucius se tordit en une grimace de dégoût et il lui lança un Doloris. Voldemort laissa passer quelques secondes, puis l'ordre claqua, sec.  
\- Lucius. Suffit !

L'homme obéit, même si sa main tremblait, impatiente de le faire souffrir à nouveau.

Harry sous la douleur était tombé à terre, mais il n'avait pas crié. Il avait juste fermé les yeux.  
Lorsque le sort cessa, il se releva avec peine, les jambes tremblantes, mais le regard fier.  
Voldemort eut un mince sourire.  
\- Intéressant. Tu es le digne fils de ta mère. Elle aussi a refusé de baisser le regard même en mourant à mes pieds...

Harry serra les poings et respira profondément. Là encore l'image de Drago lui permit de canaliser sa rage, la transformant en quelque chose d'autre. La volonté de vivre. L'envie de voir le lendemain, d'embrasser ses amis, d'enlacer Drago et de lui dire encore et encore qu'il l'aimait. Le désir brûlant d'entendre Drago lui dire enfin qu'il l'aimait comme il le lui avait promis.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire à cette pensée. Il leva sa baguette et lança le _sectumsempra_ en direction de Lucius. L'homme s'écroula.  
Voldemort n'intervint pas, l'observant. Harry justifia son geste d'un ton neutre, sans le moindre remord.

\- Ça c'est pour le mal fait à Drago.

Lucius hurla et leva sa baguette, mais Voldemort fut plus rapide. Il désarma son bras droit, furieux.  
\- Je t'ai dit qu'il était à moi, Lucius.

L'homme lança un regard brûlant de haine à son maître mais ne répondit pas. Le sang s'écoulait de son corps, et il pâlissait à vue d'œil, de plus en plus faible, sans que personne ne fasse un geste pour lui...  
Harry pour sa part se tenait prêt.

Lorsque Voldemort leva sa baguette, il fit de même et ils lancèrent leurs sorts en même temps.  
Harry n'entendit pas le sort lancé par son ennemi face à lui. Pour sa part, il s'était contenté d'un sort de désarmement.

Ils se manquèrent mutuellement. Le duel continua, intense, épuisant.  
Harry comprit rapidement que Voldemort faisait en sorte de le blesser uniquement pour le fatiguer, pour le mettre à terre. Le jeune homme avait de multiples blessures, il boitait, et sa vue était troublée par un filet de sang qui coulait de son front. Mais il tenait bon. Il s'accrochait, désespérément.

Si lui fatiguait, Voldemort face à lui n'était pas exempt de blessures. Ses mouvements à lui aussi ralentissaient, et Harry se douta qu'il n'était plus au mieux de sa forme.  
Il lui avait lancé beaucoup de sortilèges et l'homme avait au moins autant de blessures que lui.

Finalement, voyant le sourire vainqueur de l'homme qui levait sa baguette, Harry respira un bon coup et se décida. Il se focalisa sur le sourire de Drago, sur ses amis, sur leurs couples étranges mais si bien ensemble finalement. Il se rappela Sirius et sa soif de liberté, Remus, Tonks et les autres qui l'avaient entouré d'amour depuis le début.  
Ses yeux verts devinrent durs et lorsqu'il leva sa baguette, il était prêt à tuer.  
Sans une once de remords, il lança le sort de mort, au même instant qu'un rayon vert quittait la baguette ennemie.

Sans un cri, Voldemort s'effondra, mort.  
Harry eut un sourire victorieux, puis s'effondra à son tour, alors qu'autour d'eux le chaos se répandait et que les Mangemorts cherchaient à fuir...


	145. Chapter 145 - Bonus 45 - EPILOGUE

**Et voilà. L'ultime chapitre. La fin de cette (énorme) histoire, qui a représenté quelques mois de travail (début de l'écriture au 1er août 2018) et 145 jours consécutifs à poster.**  
 **Lorsque j'ai commencé, j'ai pensé que c'était un pari fou et que jamais je n'irais au bout.**

 **Mais... Mais l'histoire m'a happée, et en voici le résultat.**

 **Mot après mot, chapitre après chapitre, je me suis attachée à la personnalité que j'ai donné à mes personnages.**

 **J'ai choisi un rythme lent, qui selon moi correspondait parfaitement à la transformation de l'amitié en amour.**

 **Je termine donc cette histoire, avec une larme émue, mais sans regrets, parce qu'ils ont raconté tout ce qu'ils avaient à dire...**

 **J'en profite pour remercier les lecteurs/lectrices fidèles, qui jour après jour m'ont suivie, et qui m'ont encouragée par leurs reviews nombreuses. Chaque matin, découvrir les petits messages me rendait particulièrement heureuse, et me donnait l'envie de continuer malgré mes moments de doutes.**

 **J'ai bien entendu d'autres projets... La Gazette des bonbons au citron (d'où vient ce sympathique défi) me fournit généreusement en propositions, et il est possible que dans un futur proche d'autres projets ne voient le jour...**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire l'ultime chapitre, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous laisser dans le vague concernant l'issue de la bataille... Par contre... Ce qu'il adviendra des couples est une autre histoire. Qui peut être verra le jour... Ou sera laissée à l'imagination de chacun.**

 **Bonne lecture ! (et n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis...)**

* * *

Drago sourit et envoya un sort, désarmant le Mangemort qui lui faisait face. Mais il hurla d'horreur en voyant un sort fuser vers lui et une silhouette amie se jeter devant pour stopper le rayon...

Un hurlement fit écho au sien quand Ron se rendit compte qu'Hermione était au sol, inerte.

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers elle. Ensemble.

Drago expira, inconscient d'avoir retenu son souffle, en constatant que la jeune fille respirait. Elle était sonnée, mais elle semblait aller bien au premier abord.

Difficilement, elle ouvrit les yeux et leur sourit. Ron blême, enfonça ses mains dans la terre pour ne pas la saisir et la secouer comme un prunier.  
\- A quoi tu pensais ? Tu aurais pu être tuée !

Elle ne répondit pas. Drago se pencha vers elle, et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Le visage de Ron se referma, mais néanmoins, il se redressa, baguette en main, pour assurer leurs arrières.  
Heureusement pour eux, le temps qu'ils étaient auprès d'Hermione, Remus et Tonks avaient veillé à leur sécurité.

Drago quitta le champ de bataille, ignorant les protestations d'Hermione, la conduisant vers l'infirmerie, sans un mot. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à sa voix en cet instant, tant le mélange d'émotions qui tournoyait en lui était puissant.

Il déposa la jeune fille sur un lit, et Madame Pomfresh apparut presque aussitôt, pâle et échevelée. Voyant Hermione, elle glapit et se jeta sur elle, baguette brandie, vérifiant comment elle allait.

Finalement l'infirmière se calma et soupira.  
\- Miss Granger, tout va bien. Juste un peu de repos et vous pourrez... y retourner.

La fin de sa phrase avait été murmurée, prononcée à contrecœur, alors qu'elle autorisait une élève à retourner se battre au péril de sa vie.

Drago déposa un baiser sur sa joue et sortit de l'infirmerie, tête basse, semblant porter le poids du monde sur les épaules. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour Hermione Granger se mettrait volontairement en danger pour lui sauver la vie.

Lorsqu'il passa les grandes portes du château, une clameur s'éleva et il leva les yeux le cœur battant.  
Un désordre indescriptible régnait et il vit au loin Voldemort tomber.

Il sourit, prêt à crier de joie, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la petite silhouette face à lui, son Harry, s'effondra à son tour.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il criait de désespoir. Au lieu de quoi, il se mit à courir aveuglément, sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait.  
Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, rejoindre Harry, s'assurait qu'il allait bien.  
A chacun de ses battements de cœur, il essayait de se persuader que le jeune homme était juste fatigué, qu'il s'était juste laisser tomber vaincu par la fatigue. Ou alors que ce n'était pas vraiment lui, que ses yeux l'avaient trahi.

Il ne vit pas les regards inquiets de ses amis à son comportement soudain, et il ne se rendit pas plus compte que Sirius, Emmeline, Pansy et Neville se précipitaient à sa suite, pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour arriver près de Harry. Il était au sol, les yeux clos, pâle et immobile.

Il ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel, étendu là, dans la boue, au milieu du fracas des combats restants. En voyant leur Maître tomber, beaucoup de Mangemorts avaient fui, préférant transplaner pour pouvoir prétendre après être innocents. Mais le noyau de fidèles du Lord se battait encore, sachant que pour eux il n'y avait pas d'autre avenir qu'Azkaban... Et la mort valait mieux que la disgrâce.

Il tomba à genoux, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il pleurait, n'osant pas toucher Harry.

Il leva les yeux et hoqueta. Face à lui, le regard froid et haineux, se tenait son père.  
Lucius, baguette brandie, avait attendu qu'il ne le voit pour lancer un sort.

Leurs yeux si semblables se rencontrèrent et s'affrontèrent.

A cet instant, Drago s'en moquait totalement. Seul lui importait Harry, au sol et inconscient. Lui qui avait tant craint cet homme n'avait plus peur de lui. Sa seule peur était de ne jamais revoir les yeux de Harry, de ne jamais pouvoir lui dire les mots qui lui avaient brûlé la langue.  
Il s'en voulait d'avoir différé ce moment. Il aurait voulu lui dire rien qu'une fois qu'il l'aimait.

Maintenant, il était juste résigné.

Les lèvres de Lucius s'étirèrent en un sourire cruel mais avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de lancer un sort à son fils, il se retrouva désarmé et projeté un peu plus loin, puis ligoté solidement.

Drago cligna des yeux et se retourna pour se trouver face à un Neville écarlate, se tortillant de gêne.  
\- Désolé... je... J'étais un peu nerveux...

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement, tandis que Pansy se jetait au cou de son petit ami, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit cousin, et il se baissa à ses côtés, regardant Harry avec crainte lui aussi. Drago savait que l'homme avait peur d'avoir failli à la mission qu'il s'était attribuée, protéger Harry coûte que coûte.

Drago étouffa un sanglot et tendit la main vers Harry, puis doucement, délicatement, il caressa la joue pâle.  
Il sentit la chaleur de sa peau sous la paume, et expira lentement, soulagé de sentir la respiration du jeune homme. Ténue, mais bien présente.

\- Il est vivant.

Le soulagement dans le voix de Drago était palpable.  
Sirius se pencha et prit son filleul dans ses bras. Leur petit groupe n'avait pas eu besoin de se concerter : alors que Drago et Sirius ne se préoccupaient que de Harry, les autres assuraient leurs arrières et les protégeaient.

Ils le ramenèrent vers Poudlard, le conduisant à l'infirmerie. Le silence envahissait le champ de bataille peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que les Aurors arrivaient et arrêtaient les derniers Mangemorts encore présents.

Tout le monde se rassemblait, attendant de savoir, regardant leur groupe passer, un Harry Potter inconscient dans les bras de Sirius.

Quelques heures plus tard, allongé dans le lit d'infirmerie, ses amis autour de lui, Harry Potter semblait minuscule et fragile. Les mines étaient graves, mais Madame Pomfresh s'était faite rassurante.  
Le Sauveur était juste épuisé.

Elle avait ajouté d'un ton acide qu'il avait subi suffisamment de stress et de péripéties pour toute une vie et n'avait pas hésité à menacer de représailles quiconque tenterait de le réveiller de force.

Drago ne quittait pas son chevet, les yeux rougis par la fatigue. Rien n'avait pu le déloger, ni les menaces de Madame Pomfresh, ni les conseils inquiets de ses amis. Sirius était venu accompagné de Severus, et les deux hommes l'avaient menacé de l'emmener de force. Hermione lui avait proposé de le relayer pour qu'il puisse dormir quelques heures.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner. Il avait fait une promesse à Harry. Harry avait une déclaration à lui faire, de nouveau. Et lui, il avait une réponse à lui donner.


End file.
